Warrior's Honor
by Crystal-Tiger82674
Summary: Battle with Naraku is over. Everyone but one is died. Can a lone survivor, carry on with life knowing she survived and the others didn't. Has the fates punished her for something or left her alive for some other fate?Pairings Sess/Kag,Kag/InuTaisho.
1. Introduction to Chapter 1

"What took you so long? We were to head out before it got too late in the morning." Came a gruff voice as Kagome was pulled out of the well and sat back down on the ground.

"Sorry. Remember I had to get supplies, not to mention the whole process of saying good-bye to my family just incase during some point I don't ever get back to them."

"Waste of time Kagome. Especially when I can handle any danger that comes our way. So, there is no need to say final good-byes and wasting time."

"You are impossible sometimes. There is always that chance of something happening that you are unable to protect the group."

"Keh. Not likely. Look who's human and who's not. So there is no way for me to get caught off guard." He knelt down for her to climb on his back but she walked past him heading towards the village.

"We see that Inuyasha did go and get you Kagome." The group greeted Kagome as she came in followed by Inuyasha.

"Ya he pulled me out of the well as I got to the top."

"She is here, so let us head out!" Inuyasha spoke up from the doorway.

"Ye better go. Take care of yourselves."

"We will lady Kaede." The group then left.

On the fourth day of their journey, the wind rose so fierce that they walked in blindness. The fierce wind blew at them from every direction that caused problems for Inuyasha. He could not judge where they were at by using his nose.

When they finally found a place to make camp they could not build a camp fire due to the heavy wind. So they made due with few of the bags of potato chips that were in Kagome's bag. Inuyasha grumbled because he was unable to have any of his favorite beef ramen.

"This wind is sure blowing hard and is cold." Shippou sat close to Kagome.

"We can all huddle and wrap that bag thing that Kagome sleeps in around us to be warm." Miroku voiced trying to withhold the hopeful tone in his voice.

"You perve!"

"Miroku may have a point Sango." Kagome voiced which caused a big grin appear on Miroku's face.

The next morning the weather was not any better. If anything it had gotten worse. Gathering their things they headed out.

"Hey Kagome, do you sense the jewel?"

"Yes, but it keeps moving. It's like at one minute it would be in front of us, then to the right, then left, and then behind us. Like a few minutes ago it was just right of us." Kagome stopped talking for a minute. "Wait. I feel it. It's not far ahead of us."

"Are you sure? I can't smell anything."

"Yes very sure."

**"Stop Playing Games With Us Naraku! Show Yourself Already!"** Inuyasha  
yelled.

"I don't think that was wise to do. Especially when we can't use our senses to tell if there are anymore enemies out there." Shippou looked around the area as he sat on Miroku's shoulder.

Without warning Inuyasha went flying in the air and crashing to the ground along with Kagome, since she was on his back. She collided with the ground knocking the wind out of her, along with hitting her head against a rock. Taking a bit before she could rise to a sitting position, she heard a scream and looked in the direction of the scream.

**"NOOOOOO!"** Kagome screamed as she staggered to her feet. 


	2. Chapter 1

**"NOOOOOO!"** Kagome screamed as she staggered to her feet.

Standing where the scream came from was a white horse with a red mane and tail. It's rider held a spear with blood dripping from it's tip. On the ground lay Shippou, Kirara, and not that far away Miroku slumped over holding Sango in his arms.

"That was easy." Said the rider.

"That is not all of us Hakudoshi."

"You think you can take me out when you can't stay up straight after getting thrown from the dog hanyou's back?"

"She won't have to. Wind Tunnel." A weak voice said. Since Miroku was fairly close and caught Hakudoshi off guard, Miroku was able to suck both the horse and it's rider into the wind void. Closing his hand and wrapping the beads around his hand, Miroku collapsed back onto the ground. "My beloved Sango, I'll soon be with you." Miroku's breath became slower and fainter and soon stopped.

"I see it is down to only the miko and her dog hanyou that I must face. Not much of a challenge." A dark sinister voice was heard everywhere but yet not anywhere at the same time.

"Where are you Naraku? Are you afraid to come out and show yourself?" Inuyasha slowly turned around looking at the surroundings waiting for Naraku to show himself.

"Taunting Naraku does not seem the wisest thing to do since it is just the two of us now without the help of the others."

"I can handle him Kagome. I'm not weak. Go over there by those trees and stay out of the way." Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked over towards the trees. "Are you afraid because you know that we will win?"

**"Inuyasha Help Me!"** Inuyasha quickly turned around to see two Kagome's.

"Which one is the real you Kagome?"

"I'm the real Kagome."

"No I am." The two Kagome's began to push one another. Inuyasha watched the two Kagome's to determine who the real one was but their moves were the same.

"She's Naraku. Being a miko, I can see auras and the aura that I see is dark." But still Inuyasha did not strike.

"Don't just stand there. Do something. That's Naraku."

"I can't. What if I'm wrong?"

"I will prove that she is Naraku." The one Kagome moved then there was a scream. When the one moved away, Inuyasha saw the other one holding her stomach and blood coming out between her fingers.

"Inu-yasha!"

"I guess she was the real miko after all." Came an evil voice.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and knelt down.

"The wound won't kill her right away, but rather slowly. She will be able to watch her beloved hanyou be killed and the wild animals feast on your dead body and the bodies of her friends."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha stood up and ran at Naraku. "It will be you who she will see die." Inuyasha swung to strike Naraku but was reflected off by Naraku's barrier. He got up and proceeded to run at Naraku over and over again.

"I tire of this." Naraku voiced as he sent two tentacles towards Inuyasha, which he easily destroyed but were quickly replaced by more. Each time they were destroyed, two more were added the next time. As Inuyasha jumped up, Naraku dropped his barrier as he let a single tentacle shoot out and pierce Inuyasha in the heart. "As you die, know that the jewel will be in my hands and the miko will soon follow you in death." Naraku flung his tentacle backwards ripping through Inuyasha's flesh creating a larger hole. Watching with a smile as Inuyasha's body hit the ground, he did not notice a glowing arrow coming his way as the owner of the arrow slumped against her bow as she watched it hit and sink into its mark.

Staying where she was, she slowly reached up and wiped the warm and sticky liquid out of her eyes before reaching for another arrow incase she needed to fire another one. Chuckling Naraku moved towards her. Seeing that her arrow did not do anything she fired another arrow followed by a third. The third, sinking deep within his throat. As he dissolved, Kagome stood up on wobbly legs making her way over to a motionless body of Inuyasha. Getting closer to her friend, she could tell that it was bad.

"Inuyasha wake up. You have got to help me move you." She looked him over with tears mixing with the sticky liquid in her eyes. His clothes were soaked through with blood. She saw the huge hole within his body. When she touched his cheek, she could feel that the skin was cold. "I'll go and get you some help." Getting to her feet, she grabbed her bow. "Yes, that is what I'll do. I'll get some help that's all you and the others need." She headed out of the area using her bow as a walking stick.

While she made her way through the forest falling to the ground causing her wounds to bleed even more, she continued on as the morning drew close to the time to eat, her body was letting her know that it needed to rest. But she ignored it and carried on although her progress was beginning to slow down as she became more and dizzier as her eye sight began to become blurry as her eyes became sticky once more. As it became harder for her to see, she pushed her way through some brush and as she did she caught sight of someone or something just before her legs gave out and she collapsed to the ground.

A small group traveled until they came upon a place well protected by brush and trees. Once they arrived a little girl sat herself down next to a tree as one of her companions left then the other one.

_Rumble_

Looking down at her stomach, the little girl got up and walked around the area looking for edible toadstools and sticks to be able to roast her findings. After finding what she was looking for she returned to the spot that she had sat down in earlier and laid her food down. As she was setting up the sticks for a small fire a sound caught her attention. She stopped what she was doing and remained very still. When a familiar voice was heard she began to move once more.

"I gathered my food to eat already lord Sesshoumaru." The girl stood up and was about to move when Sesshoumaru looked a different way.

"Do not move Rin." Sesshoumaru drew his sword and waited. A woman came out of the brush covered from head down in blood then collapsed to the ground. Jaken hurried over to the woman.

"It's that wretch's woman."

"Who is she, master Jaken?" The girl walked towards the woman. She breathed in deep when she got closer to the woman and saw how much blood covered her. They heard a faint voice.

"How dare she insult you lord Sesshoumaru by calling you that wretch's name."

"Who is this Inuyasha, master Jaken and who are the others she speaks of?"

"Inuyasha is a filthy dog hanyou that she has befriended. The others are her group that travels together."

"Listen she is saying she was going to get help." As the two were speaking the color of white caught their attention.

From where he had stood Sesshoumaru could smell the scent of death mixed in with the scent of this woman's blood as well as another scent. Reaching out he moved the one in front of him on her back and looked her over. While doing this he could smell Inuyasha's blood and the blood of other's on her. Standing to his feet, he left without word. He followed the scent of the blood that was on Kagome as well as her blood left on the ground in places she had fell, not to mention broken branches of shrubs.

With his pace of travel he entered an area with broken trees. Walking further he noticed bodies of youkai littered the area. As he continued the smell of human blood wafted his nose. Upon getting to the area that the human blood was the strongest, he noticed the bodies of the monk, youkai exterminator, fire cat, and the kitsune. Telling by the look of things, three did not know what happened. The monk looked other wise. Turning he scanned the rest of the area and noticed a large pool of blood but no body, then the color of red and silver caught his eye.

Walking over to that which caught his attention, the body of Inuyasha lay in a crumpled position. Standing over the dead body of his half brother, he smelt the scent of Naraku all over the body.


	3. Chapter 2

Standing over the lifeless body of his half brother, he smelt the scent of Naraku all over the body. After smelling the scent he scanned the area in search of the vial hanyou.

"Phew this was a blood bath. What are you looking at Milord?" The green imp stepped around Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha has finally been brought down. It is good for you. Now you can obtain your father's fang." Jaken watched as Sesshoumaru turned. "Wait, Milord. Now that's Inuyasha's dead don't you want the sword? It's easy for you to take from him now." Jaken realized how it must have sounded when Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at him. "What your retainer means is, is the sword is going to be left now that you have no need to fight him to try and get the sword?" He hurried to catch up to his master as he left the field of death. When they reached camp, they saw Rin sitting and staring at the wounded woman in front of her. Rin looked up when she heard the voice of Jaken.

"She has not waked up since she fell to the ground. Might she need help?" Rin watched Sesshoumaru walk over to a near-by tree and stopped.

"That is not lord Sesshoumaru's concern Rin."

"That is mean master Jaken." Rin stood up and walked over to Sesshoumaru who was now sitting by the tree that he had been standing by. "Milord might we help her? What if this Inuyasha and others are searching for her? Maybe we can take her to them."

"Don't be foolish."

"They might be master Jaken."

"No one is looking for the wretched woman. They are dead." Sesshoumaru heard the intake of air that in took. They watched as the little girl walked over and sat by Kagome. Looking up into the sky, Sesshoumaru stood up and began to leave. "Come along Rin. We are leaving." Jaken spoke.

"Wait. What about her?" She slowly began to follow. She is like Rin was when her family was killed by bandits. Rin was alone until she came upon lord Sesshoumaru wounded in forest."

"We leave this place." Sadly Rin followed. While they traveled the western lord disappeared.

_**Much Later...**_

"Master Jaken let us stop here. Rin can catch fish to eat." Jaken looked up at the sky to see that the light of day was becoming that which indicated evening was soon going to come upon them. While the child caught the fish, Jaken searched close by for wood.

"Where do you think lord Sesshoumaru is master Jaken?"

"He must have been angry by your disobedient when you questioned him."

"Oh." Rin lowered her head as she watched the fish cook.

"He might even be mad enough to leave you in a village some place or even leave you here in the forest."

"Enough Jaken." Both turned to see Sesshoumaru enter the area holding something.

"You went back for her." Rin watched as Sesshoumaru knelt down and placed Kagome on the ground next to a tree then placed some strange yellow thing down then stood back up and turned. "AHhhhh!" Rin sounded and covered her mouth as she saw bright red covering the front of Sesshoumaru's outfit. "Did Sesshoumaru-sama get in a fight?"

Puzzled to why his ward would ask such a thing, he looked down to see fresh blood on his person. Turning back to the woman on the ground he knelt back down to scan her body. When his gaze reached the mid-riff between her chest and her abdomen but closest to her abdomen, the fabric was a bright red. Reaching out he moved the fabric to see that it had been cut. Pushing the bottom of the shirt up he saw the wound.

"Is she hurt badly?" Came a small voice. Not answering the child, Sesshoumaru took a hold of the sleeve of white and green shirt then used his claws to rip a portion of it.

"Jaken hold this here." Sesshoumaru stood and left camp.

_"Has my services meant nothing that I must care for a wounded human woman?"_ Jaken voiced low to himself.

A short time later Sesshoumaru returned to the camp. Rin sat by him and watched as he made a strange paste out of the ingredients that he brought back. Once the paste was of the right consistency he stood up and walked over then knelt down. Dipping his fingers into the pasty substance, he brought it to the abdominal wound. Once the substance was placed where it was needed, he placed large leaves over the paste. Standing up he walked over to the stream to cleanse his hand of the paste. Then took a seat by a near by tree.

Sighing Rin sat down by the fire then took her fish that had been cooking and started eating it while looking at the strangely dressed woman and wondered when she would wake up.

The next morning when Rin awoke, she was disappointed when she noticed that the woman had still not awoken. Knowing that they would be heading out soon, she went to look for something to eat. Coming back into camp Rin saw Jaken putting out the small fire then lifted the strange yellow object. They both watched as Sesshoumaru knelt down and picked the woman up and they left.

"Master Jaken, what do you think caused her to be wounded like she is?"

"Many different things." Jaken answered as he moved to walk between Sesshoumaru and Rin.

The early morning trailed on until mid-day then headed towards the late afternoon. All that was heard was the little hum and shuffling of small feet as Rin skipped along. The humming soon stopped and was replaced with laughter when her stomach rumbled.

"Rin if you're hungry then seek food." Out of the corner of his eye he watched Rin nod then left the area. Jaken left to find wood to set up camp. Kneeling down the western lord eased Kagome to the ground then stood up once more.

_"Mmmm."_ The sound of a light moan sounded through the camp. Kagome struggled to crack her eyes open and when she did she caught the blurry sight of silver. _"Inu...yasha your alright. I was going to get help for you and the..."_ Her eye sight became more solid instead of blurry. _"Y...your not Inuyasha!"_

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru voiced.

"I must go. I need to find help for the others." Kagome struggled to sit up but a pain shot through her head and abdomen.

"Foolish wench, your friends are dead." Jaken spoke up.

"No you're lying." Rin helped Kagome to slowly sit.

"Jaken hand this to the miko." Jaken walked over to his master then headed over to Kagome. Kagome unwrapped the object and handed to her. "Is that not Tetsusaiga?" Sesshoumaru watched as she hugged the sword to her chest and tears filled her eyes when the memory came crashing back to her. "Explain the death of Inuyasha."

"We made early camp because of a heavy wind. The next morning the weather was not any better. Inuyasha asked if I could sense any shards. I had sensed the jewel but it kept on moving all around us. Question me as he does, Inuyasha asked if I was sure. Upon me saying yes, he yelled out telling Naraku to stop playing games and to show himself already. He was questioned if taunting Naraku was a wise move since Inuyasha could not smell anything. Without any warning Inuyasha went flying backwards into the air with me on his back. His body crashed to the ground and my body collided with the ground knocking the wind out of me and hitting my head against a rock."

Kagome stopped and reached up to touch her head. Winching in pain she drew her hand away to see a slight bit of blood on it. "It took me a bit to be able to rise into a sitting position when I heard a scream." She stopped speaking and drew in a deep breath and held it a bit before she let it out slowly as tears filled her eyes. As the tears fell down her cheeks she wiped them away.

"When I turned to see where the scream came from, I saw a white horse with a flaming mane and tail and on top of that said horse sat Hakudoshi, holding a spear dripping with the blood from my companions which lay dead, but before Miroku, the monk died he used his wind tunnel one more time to suck the horse and Hakudoshi into the wind void."

"That has yet to explain the death of the half breed Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha once more taunted Naraku when we heard him speak that it was down to me, Inuyasha, and him. Once again I asked him if it was wise to taunt him since the others of the group were dead and it was between us and Naraku. Inuyasha said he can handle him and that he was not weak and had me stand by the tree line. Naraku came out while Inuyasha was taunting again. When he turned, he saw two of me, and could not tell which one was the real me.

Naraku who looked like me, told Inuyasha to do something and when he didn't Naraku said he would prove to Inuyasha that I was Naraku. I cried out when all of a sudden there came a sharp pain in my abdomen. When I reached down blood oozed out between my fingers. Naraku then spoke up saying 'I guess she was the real miko after all.' As Inuyasha ran to me, Naraku said that the wound wouldn't kill me right away, but rather slowly. Inuyasha ran at Naraku and started hacking at his barrier over and over again before two tentacles came out and were destroyed then more until one shot forth piercing Inuyasha through the heart and out his back." Kagome went silent as she started to weep.

"Naraku, does he still live?"

"No he is defeated. I purified him before everything went black."

"You? A lone human killed the hanyou by yourself? Not likely." Jaken laughed.

"I have proof that he is dead." Kagome pulled something out of her shirt and from around her neck then opened her hand to show a glowing pink ball. "This is the sacred Jewel which was put back together from all the shard fragments. Naraku had it within his body and is why his barrier and armor had become stronger. So when I purified him and his body dissolved the jewel was the only thing left where he had once stood." Leaning up against a tree, Kagome watched with eyes that were still tired, as Sesshoumaru stood up and headed out of camp without a word.

"Are you hungry?" Kagome gave a little nod of her head. I will be back." Rin hurried out of the camp. As she sat there Kagome began to doze off to sleep and that is the way Rin found her when she came back to camp with food. 


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning came early when Kagome felt small hands on her shoulder lightly shaking her. Trying to ignore the light shaking she kept her eyes closed, but the shaking continued so she opened her eyes.

"You must wake up. We will leave soon."

"Rin. Ready yourself to leave."

"Yes master Jaken. I was just waking the lady so she will get ready."

"That woman will not be coming with us. Now come along Rin."

"What about the lady master Jaken?"

"She is not lord Sesshoumaru's concern."

"But..."

"It's alright Rin." Rin turned to see Kagome slowly standing to her feet. She then reached for her yellow bag that was by her butt then grabbed her stomach then looked at the others. "Thank you Sesshoumaru for letting me stay in your camp. I know it probably does not matter to you, but I'm sorry about Inuyasha. Bye." She slowly headed through the trees.

"Lady Wait!" Kagome turned to see the girl running over to her.

"What do you need?" Kagome asked Rin, but before the child could speak another spoke up.

"You will follow." Sesshoumaru passed by her. Jaken gave her a glare as he walked by her to walk behind his master. Kagome and Rin started to follow.

Traveling in silence, Kagome at times watched Rin as she checked things out that caught her attention along the way but most of the time she kept her eyes down cast. Darkness had fallen by the time they had reached a place suitable to stop for the evening. Sesshoumaru watched as the miko sat quietly staring into the flames of the small fire.

A few days later as the small group traveled, the western lord left the group as they traveled. With Sesshoumaru gone the girl Rin walked beside Kagome. Knowing that Sesshoumaru would not be far, she didn't bother telling the little girl that she had no need to fear.

Without warning Kagome screamed as she was being lifted off the ground and into the air. Rin screamed and ran to hide as she thought that they were being attacked.

"Is that anyway to react with someone you know?" Kagome heard as she was lowered back to the ground.

"Step away from the miko, wolf." In turn was heard from behind them. Growling the wolf stepped away to hear two gasps of breath.

"What are you two surprised about? It's only the Western Lord." Turning to the two that gasped then followed their gazes and finally noticed that Kagome's outfit was tattered and covered with dried blood. "Kagome why are your clothes tattered and covered with dried blood? Is any of this blood your own blood?" Kouga smelt the air. "Where is that mutt? Where is Inuyasha? I'm going to kill that damned mutt for letting my woman get hurt." He failed to notice the scent of tears in the air. "Answer me Kagome. Where is the mutt?"

**"He's DEAD! Along with the rest of my friends. Does that make you happy to hear? To know your rival is dead and that you can..."**

"What do you mean he and your group are dead?" But without answering Kagome turned and walked away. Stubborn as he is, Kouga grabbed her arm to stop her. "Kagome." He touched her face with his free hand. All the while the western lord was watching the way the wolf was speaking and acting towards the miko.

"They were killed by Naraku." Kagome told Kouga what happened. "Why did I survive and not died with the rest of my group?" The western lord watched Kouga pulled Kagome to his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"That was not your fate. You can come with us and I can help find what the fates have planned for you, together. Since they have made it to where my woman needs me to protect her now that the mutt is no more." In the background Kouga's men slapped their faces at hearing what their leader said.

**"Is that all you care about? My woman this, my woman that. Don't you care that I lost my friends. Can't I grieve for my friends WITHOUT YOU rejoicing that Inuyasha is not here, so you can move closer to me when you already have a betrothed named Ayame. For once I would like someone to care for me and the way I feel, other than thinking that I'm their possession."** She pushed away from Kouga and ran into the shadows caused by the trees.

"Wolf leave this camp." Seeing that Kouga was about to say something, his two companions ran over to him and began go pull Kouga out of the camp saying there would be other days to speak with Kagome.

Kagome continued walking not caring where she was going, or who or what she came across. Finally she stopped and sat down by a tree drawing her knees up to her chest. As she sat there alone the sun began to lower so she sighed and stood up. Seeing that she did not have much choice on where to go, being as she had no weapons to defend herself other than her miko powers and to the fact she did not know where she was and how far away in any direction a village would be. She headed back the way she had come when she left Sesshoumaru's camp.

Arriving back at the camp Kagome quietly walked to the other side of the camp not looking at anyone. The small sad girl watched from beside the small fire that was burning. While the evening came to a close with everyone asleep the western lord sat on guard not being relaxed for he could sense the three wolves not far from the camp.

They left the next morning before the sun had a chance to rise. Not far from the place they had made camp the night before Kagome was roughly turned around causing her to wince in pain and make a startled cry.

"I did not mean to frighten you Kagome. Last night I did not mean to sound thrilled at your loss. You know how I feel. What will you do now that your group is gone?"

"Truly I don't know. I'll probably stay in the village and help Kaede as a healer since I can't return home thanks to Kikyou destroying my way home. I am without a home to live, but lady Kaede will let me stay with her I'm sure. Though it will be hard knowing my friends and I once shared the same hut together."

"You know that you can come and live with us. My men think highly of you as a sister, and as I care for you as well deeply."

"Thanks Kouga for the offer, but I really need some time."

"We can take you to this Kaede person." Kagome smiled but shook her head.

"No that's ok. I'll be fine."

"If you're sure. You know where the den is if you need anything." Kouga touched her cheek then left with his two comrades. Without a word the western lord began walking once more.

"Kagome we are leaving." Rin called back to her as she followed Sesshoumaru and Jaken.

As the morning began warming up, Kagome's stomach began to get sticky. So moving her hand under the tattered shirt to wipe away the sticky feel, she saw red on her hand as she pulled her hand free. She quickly wiped her hand free of the blood on the rags that once was her clothes as she continued behind everyone.

"We rest here." Kagome heard at the same time she saw Rin stop. Kagome took this time to lean against a tree then held her stomach as she sat down. "Miko are you injured?"

"No, I'm fine." She removed her hand from her stomach. He studied her out the corner of his eye for a moment to judge her answer before he quietly left the camp. _"Way to go girl. Do you really think telling Sesshoumaru a lie is the wisest of moves?"_ She asked herself.

Deciding she rather not eat, Kagome tried to make herself comfy on the ground. She turned towards the camp and stared at a near-by bush until dozing off. Forcing the sounds out around her.


	5. Chapter 4

The feel of something sharp poking her in the ribs made Kagome open her eyes and turn to see what the sharp feel was coming from. Looking up she saw the green imp with his staff in hand.

"Get up you wretch. You're holding this camp up from being able to leave." The imp poked her again with the end of the staff of two heads before she was able to fully sit up.

Soon after the rude morning wake up, they were off. While they traveled the miko began to feel like she was being watched but continued walking knowing any threat would be dealt with swiftly.

"Where did you go M'lord?" The imp looked one way then the other.

"What should we do master Jaken?"

"Don't you know? We are to wait. It is no different then it has been when he leaves."

"Then Rin will look for yummies close by." Kagome decided she would take a seat next to a tree to wait.

"No sitting down to rest. We will be leaving when lord Sesshoumaru returns." But Kagome remained sitting.

"Jaken find Rin."

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru. I told that miko to remain standing, that we would leave when you returned, but..."

"Find the child. See that she is safe." Sesshoumaru watched the imp leave. "Your wound bleeds."

"Not too badly."

"Your blood will attract unwanted vermin." He laid something down. "Cover wound with this mixture and leaf. We leave when task is complete." He turned away from her.

"What is in this mixture?" Kagome picked at the stuff on the large leaf.

"Healing herbs. We travel. Come." He began to walk.

"What about the girl and that ugly green thing? Are you forgetting th..."

Sesshoumaru-samaaaa! Look what Rin found." Rin held up her hands as he passed her.

"Oh." Is all Kagome said as she finished placing the mixture on the wound then slowly got to her feet. She brought her hands to her nose and smelled the remains of the mixture that was on them. The smell made her make a face. "Hey I need to wash my hands." She grabbed some grass and rubbed it between her hands as she hurried after Sesshoumaru.

Two days of traveling has passed and as the sun made its way to his spot in the sky to signal mid-day of the third, the small group of four stood looking out of the forest at a small village. Kagome took a deep breath then took a step.

"Rin remain here." At hearing this Kagome stopped.

"That's alright Sesshoumaru; you don't need to follow me. I'll be fine. Thank you for allowing me to travel with you and bring me this far. As well as the mixture for my wound." She then turned and began heading towards the village.

"Dismiss not this Taiyoukai." Shouts were heard as they drew near to the village.

** YOUKAI **

At the edge of the village Sesshoumaru stood in front of Kagome as the village's men gathered with farming tools and a few weapons. The men with farming tools and weapons began shouting and questioning the western lord. None of which noticed an aged woman wearing white and red come into the group.

"What brings you here young western lord?"

"Yes, why are you here youkai?" The village men followed asking. They watched as he stood there a bit looking at them before he moved to the side to reveal Kagome.

"To escort this one here." A smooth sounding voice spoke.

"Lady Kagome!" The men spoke. "What did that monster do to you?"

"Come. Let us speak within my hut." Kaede turned and lead the way. Sesshoumaru followed behind paying close attention to the villagers. "Please take a seat. Would you care for something to drink?" Sesshoumaru just sat there as Kaede poured Kagome and herself some tea. "Now then tell me child, what happened to Inuyasha and your group and how you came to look as you are as well as being brought here by lord Sesshoumaru." Kaede watched as Kagome stared at the fire.

"They're dead. All of them except me. I somehow survived." Kagome told Kaede what happened and explained the battle. "Somehow I ended up in Sesshoumaru's camp."

"How is the wound that you received?" Kaede moved over and moved the shredded fabric out of the way and saw the mixture covered by a leaf that Kagome explained about. Kaede gently removed the leaf. "What kind of remedy is this?"

"One taught to me by my father. One used when our healing is unable to heal our wounds right away." Kaede looked at Kagome's wound then back at Sesshoumaru and nodded to him. Without another word Sesshoumaru stood up. "Thank you for bringing her back to this village." Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod and then left. Kaede stood up and walked over to the mat cover area, moving the mat then turned and came back to Kagome. Kaede handed Kagome something, Kagome unfolded the fabric to see that it was a miko's outfit.

"Thanks Kaede." Kagome stood then went behind a shoji screen to change then came back and sat by Kaede. Kaede poured more tea as they both sat in the silent hut.

"Though it will be hard for you without your friends and your being unable to go home, you can make a life here as a miko and healer along side me."

"Thanks lady Kaede." said Kagome in a low voice.

"I will leave you alone for a while." Kaede stood up and quietly walked to the mat covered door and headed outside.

Outside the small village, the western lord rejoined his companions and then headed out. While the group left the little girl kept stopping and looking back towards the village.

"Rin, you impossible child keep up." Jaken turned and followed behind his master and in turn Rin turned to follow but took one last look before she ran to catch up.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, will she be alright? She looked really sad."

"She must decide." He said no more as he continued to walk.

The shadow of the setting sun began to set when Kaede walked into her hut to see Kagome curled up next to a dying cooking fire. Kneeling down by the door Kaede picked up some wood and placed it in her arms then stood up and headed over to the dying fire and kneeling down to begin to place the wood in the fire to rebuild it. Bringing the evening meal to a boil, Kaede grabbed two bowls then scooped up the meal. Moving over to Kagome's side, Kaede placed one of the bowls down.

"Wake up child. You must eat." She touched Kagome's shoulder and gave it a gentle shake to wake Kagome. She picked up the bowl once more and handed it to Kagome.

Two weeks have gone by since Kagome had been brought back to the village by the help of the western lord and every day Kaede watched Kagome go about the day sitting quietly in her corner of the hut or seen quietly walking out of the village towards the old sacred tree. Kaede knew that it was hard for Kagome to carry on with her life living in a village she once shared with loved ones, but she also knew that even though things were rough at this point for Kagome but she also knew that Kagome was a strong woman. It was hard seeing Kagome so heart broken, but then again she knew how it felt to lose someone so dear to her. She could still remember the day her sister had died some fifty years to the day when Kagome first came through the well.

Deep within the forest Kagome quietly made her way through the trees to the same place she had been coming to everyday since she had been brought back to the village. Once she made it to the sacred tree she took her spot in the nook of the roots drawing her knees to her chest.

Though today was the same for her as all the other days that she has been coming into the forest to sit within the roots of the sacred tree, today was different. Today was different because unknowing to her, there was a pair of eyes watching her from the shadows of the other trees. The eyes watched as she sat there not moving other than to lay her chin onto her knees staring blankly out into no where. The eyes studied her for some time before turning and disappearing.


	6. Chapter 5

At dawn, as a brisk wind chilled the air of the hut, the miko caught sight of movement outside the mat covered entrance of her hut. Moving to the entrance of her hut, she moved the mat aside.

Deep within the forest a lone figure made her way from the roots of a tree along a well known and worn path and stood in the same spot she would day in and day out, but today was different. Today she was not alone, for she felt that she was being watched. Raising her head, she slowly turned in the direction that she felt she was being watched.

"You might as well come out, I know someone's there. Or are you planning on attacking me once my back is turned?"

"I'm not that much of a monster that this Sesshoumaru would attack you while your grief and fear are sharp." Kagome heard as the owner of the voice came out so she was able to see him.

"No I would have been lifeless now if you were." Kagome answered as she turned back to the position she normally stood every day. "Though I am wondering why you are here and are talking to a mere human?"

"You will be coming with this Sesshoumaru." Kagome once again turned.

"What? Why would I be doing that? Kaede and the..."

"The elder miko knows of this. This was agreed upon as dawn arose. Your belongings are by the tree from which I approached you from. Let us be leaving."

"I must speak with lady Kaede." Kagome turned towards the village.

"The elder miko left the hut as I left the village. Retrieve your belongings and we leave." Sesshoumaru remained where he was as she slowly went over to where her bag was left by the western lord. Only when she picked up her bag did he turn and head into the woods.

Neither one spoke as they walked. The only sound that broke the silence between the two was the occasional snap of a twig as Kagome followed along behind Sesshoumaru. If it was not for his strong hearing and his since of smell, he would have thought he was walking along from the deep silence.

"The pile of wood. What were they?"

"Family...Home." She breathed in deep between the two words.

"A shrine to your family? Or a home that was to be built for you and Inuyasha."

"It was a dry well that I was able to see my family. Now that it's been destroyed I'm unable to travel to see them."

"How is one to travel by a well? It is but a hole for water. There are other ways to travel home."

"Ya if I had a very long life span."

"Explain."

"I will not be able to live long enough to see them due to the fact that..." She stopped to take a slow breath in. "So anyway where are your traveling companions? The little girl and the green guy?"

"They are a day and a half away. We will not meet them this evening. Why might you need a long life span?"

"Because they are not of this era."

"Not of this era?"

"I'm from an era that is five hundred years from this very era. So that is why I would need a long life span to see my family again." She watched as he stopped. "Did you not wonder why I've always dressed so differently, spoke differently?"

"Inuyasha knew of this secret life?"

"Yes he knew. He had even been to my era. The rest of the group knew as well, but were not able to cross over to my era. Most of the time when Inuyasha and I got into an argument, it was because I was going home. He always said it took time away from hunting shards. Not many people knew about the well. It was destroyed by Kikyou. She did it so the shards that I had was kept close. The only way she would have known about the well was because Inuyasha had told her." The silence once again returned between them as they carried on.

Traveling throughout the rest of the morning in silence after their conversation, the western lord came to a stop. He scanned the area as Kagome caught up.

"We will rest here. There is a small stream beyond those trees."

"I don't need to rest. I am fine."

"You will find out this one is not like Inuyasha." He turned from her and walked away.

Standing in the spot where Sesshoumaru had left her for a bit longer, she turned and headed in the direction that he informed that a small stream was located. Getting to the small stream she found a private spot where she could relieve herself then made her way over to the stream and knelt down to wash her hands. Once done she headed back the way she had come.

"Come we travel." Was heard as the western lord proceeded to leave.

Silence quickly came back as the two traveled. While following behind Sesshoumaru, the question that was left unanswered from back at the destroyed well re-visited her mind and that question being as to 'Why she was to come with him."

"Hmm. The answer is simple. He wants to keep an eye on his enemy. Since I'm a miko and I'd given the sword he wanted to his hated brother many years ago, he's planning to make me pay for it now that Inuyasha and the others are not around for my protection." Kagome voiced out quietly to herself. Her conversation with herself did not go unheard. For though he did not let on that he heard. He heard every word that she had spoken. Sure he should have explained why she was coming with him but he is not one to explain himself or his actions to anyone.

"We will rest here tonight." He watched as she did not say a word, but sat the yellow looking bag thing of her's down and proceeded to look around the immediate area. Thinking she needed some privacy he left the area. Back at the camp Kagome went around looking for wood as she had done before with her friends. Upon arriving back at the camp sometime later the western lord noticed the miko knelt down next to a burning fire.

"I thought a fire would be nice. Sorry I should have waited to see if it would of been ok." She slightly lifted her head when the color of white caught her eye. Looking up she noticed something in his hand. "Would you like me to cook that for you?" Yet she received no answer from him. Instead she watched as he placed the carcass within the flames then went to sit down. Sometime later Sesshoumaru stood on silent feet and walked over to the fire. Using his claws, he ripped a chunk of meat from the rest then returned to his spot.

"Eat the nourishment that's provided."

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

"Your stomach voices otherwise. No food has been taken into your body today." He watched as she made no move to get any of the meat. Finishing his meat he stood and walked over next to her. "Much food has not been taken in it seems since you were left in the village." Taking the remaining meat he held it to her. "The elder miko held much worry in her."

"Is that why I am here? Why concern yourself?"

"One such as yourself should prize a moment such as this for this Sesshoumaru hunts not for those who travel with him." He dropped the meat in the fire then left.

After much time had passed since he had left the camp that contained the miko, the western lord entered the area to see the small miko huddled into a ball on the ground asleep close to a dying fire. Raising his gaze to the sky, he knew that many more hours were still to come and go before dawn would make its self known. Being so he walked to the dying fire and placed some wood that the miko had gathered onto the small flames. When the wood caught fire he stood. As he readied himself to move away from the fire he heard a shuffling sound.

"Return to sleep. Dawn is many hours away." He spoke with his back towards her. Hearing the shuffle sound once more behind him, he walked over to a near-by tree and sat down.

Morning dawned cold and clear as Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru standing and waiting. Standing to her feet she watched as he began to leave.

Throughout the morning and through the mid-day Kagome had tried to communicate with the western lord but only received silence. She reminded herself over and over again with i whom /i she was trying to talk to.

"Master Jaken, when will Sesshoumaru-sama come?" The girl asked as she picked the petals off of the wilting flowers she had picked the morning Sesshoumaru did not show back up to their camp.

"You bothersome child, leave me be."

"Master Jaken, Rin's bored."

"Quiet you wretched child." Jaken raised his staff into the air.

"Do not strike her Jaken." The two looked towards the voice.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin went to run towards Sesshoumaru but stopped when the sound of brush moving close by.

"Let me take care of this intruder Milord." Just as Jaken stepped forward a figure came out of the brush. "The wretched miko, Milord."

"Sesshoumaru-sama went to get the pretty lady Kagome." Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru then looked over to Kagome. "Pretty lady why do you look so skinny? Are you sick?" Rin left the western lord's side and walked over to Kagome and took a hold of her hand then lead her over to the small fire. As they were walking over to the fire Kagome's stomach rumbled. "Wait here and Rin will go get yummies to eat." Rin ran out of camp. Little bit later Rin came back with things in her hands. She knelt down by the fire and spearing the things onto sticks then placed one end in the ground and the other over the flames to roast.

Meanwhile the green imp and the western lord watched as Rin went about as if nothing was out of the ordinary. A short time later Rin picked up one of the sticks and walked over to Kagome holding out her hand.

"Here is some yummies." Kagome looked at the girl but did not reach for the stick of food that was being held out to her. "Please take it. Rin know's how it feels not to have food in belly. Belly feels much better if you eat this. You don't want to get very sick do you?" Rin leaned close to Kagome and bent her head down and looked into Kagome's eyes. Smelling the food Kagome's stomach protested against the fact she had not eaten for a while. Rin smiled when Kagome took the stick from her and began to take the items off of the stick and began to eat them.

"Milord wh..." Jaken stopped what he was about to say when he noticed that Sesshoumaru was not anywhere. Jaken sat against a tree listening as Rin told the miko what has happened since Sesshoumaru had left Kagome at the village.

As the events continued being told to Kagome, Kagome's eyes began to get heavier and heavier to finally they closed. Seeing that Kagome had fallen to sleep and seeing that the sun had gone down. Rin quietly went over and placed more sticks on the fire before she lay down to sleep. Upon drawing near to the camp the western lord noticed that the area was quiet. Entering the camp he noticed that both his ward and the miko were asleep as his retainer was sitting against a tree.

"Does Milord truly intend to bring the wretched female with us?" Jaken asked as he watched Sesshoumaru took a seat by a tree.

"Presume not to question me Jaken." Was all that was said.


	7. Chapter 6

Two days have passed and was now late afternoon of the third day, when there came an astonished intake of breath as the group passed through an elaborate gate guarded by a set of eight guards, four guards outside the gate as well as four guards inside the gate.

"Where are we? Who lives in this place?" Kagome asked as she looked around as she followed behind everyone.

"You walk upon the grounds of the Western Domain." Sesshoumaru answered as he continued to walk.

"T...this is, You mean **_You_** live here!"

"Why wouldn't someone like lord Sesshoumaru live in a place like this you wretched human?" Jaken glared at her, as the main door slid open and people appeared and bowed as the western lord came near.

"Prepare a room." The servants bowed as their master passed by them.

"Come Kagome, Rin wants to show you." Rin took Kagome's hand and pulled her as she headed away in a different direction as everyone else. Rounding a cluster of trees Rin stopped and pointed to different places around them. "It is full of color here when all the blooms are out. Only small grass flowers grow now. But there are many things Rin can show you. Come with me."

"Young miss, this guest must be shown her room." A servant turned. "Follow me." The woman walked away. While Kagome followed behind the strange woman, she watched the reaction of other servants and what looked to be some kind of guards.

_"Why is that human here?"_ One person whispered.

_"What could the master be thinking to bring another human here let alone a human woman?"_ Another whispered.

_"Must be for the young ward."_ They watched her being lead down a  
hall.

"Back to work. What the master does is no concern of ours." A red haired woman turned and walked away from the others.

"This room is where you will be staying until your time of stay has ended or until the master of this domain says other wise." The woman slid the shoji screen door open and stepped to the side to allow Kagome to walk in. The door was then closed after she was inside the room.

Giving time for her eyes to adjust to the dim room, Kagome peered around the room. In one corner there was a small low table with some items by it. Deciding to look around, she headed over to the small table. On top of the table was a small object with something sticking out of it. Picking up the weird looking object, she brought it up to her nose and smelt the contents. Recognizing the smell she knows it to be an oil lamp. Though this one was different from the one Kaede has. Placing it back down on the table she knelt down to inspect the thing at her feet. Upon unrolling it she saw that it was a small futon mat. Rolling it back up she walked around the room. By the way everything looked, no one had stayed or stepped foot with in the room for a very long time, for there was thick dust and cobwebs everywhere. Other than the small table and thin mat for a futon there was nothing else in the room. Not even a window.

"What did you expect to receive? Did you honestly think you would get a luxury suite with elaborate paintings, bedding made out of the finest silk, and tidy without layers upon layers of dust everywhere? Did you?" Not knowing what she was going to do at this place, she walked back over and sat on the thin mat and the covering for the mat. She sat there until she became tired and fell asleep. What would seem to her as a few hours had passed and she woke up rested. Unknown to her that it was late morning the next day.

Elsewhere in the domain the little girl Rin was finishing up a late breakfast since the servant that normally woke her at dawn thought to let her sleep in since she had returned from a journey with the master of the domain.

"Rin is going to see the pretty lady that calls herself Kagome." But as she was walking out of the dining area, she was ushered outside. Most of the day Rin remained outdoors playing except when it came to eat. She was upset when Kagome didn't show up to eat, nor did Sesshoumaru. She was used to not seeing Sesshoumaru at times because of things he normally was unable to get away from, but why would Kagome.

Much later that evening after the evening meal Sesshoumaru left his study to check on his ward. Sliding the door open he noticed his ward sitting up on her futon in much thought.

"Rin its time for one to sleep." He walked over and knelt by her futon.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, could Rin play with Kagome all day tomorrow? Rin did not see her all day today. She did not even eat any meals with Rin."

"You may do so." He pulled the blanket up to just under Rin's chin then stood and left the room.

Walking down the hall the western lord scented the air and found the scent that belonged to the miko. He followed the scent down the loyal hall passed his room and through to the main front of the domain until he reached the main door. Looking around the room he then turned and headed to another hall. He followed the scent down the hall through sliding doors and passed the rooms belonging to the servants and out another set of sliding doors that lead outside to a covered walkway that lead in different directions to other buildings that connected to the main building. Following one of the ways until he came to a door at the very back of the main building. These once held those that were not to be trusted until proven trustworthy for work inside the building. The room was also used for many other things that had to do with others. He could smell the scent of old blood from many who where killed within the room and that was only one major thing that the room had seen. He knew the conditions of this room and knew that to use it for guests was not to be no matter what rank they were. Opening the door the old blood scent hit him hard as he walked in. Inside the small room he noticed the yellow bag open and some of the items were on the floor as well as strange clothes. He also noticed the miko laid out the thin mat but had fallen asleep against the wall in a sitting position. The room had a slight chill to it.

The miko had closed her eyes hours ago, but had finally slipped into a restless sleep as the moon's light had begun to trail up the wall from the outside. It seemed she had just closed her eyes when she felt the aura of someone come into the room. Thinking her body was playing tricks on her, she ignored it that is until she heard a voice call out something that sounded like a strange summons then it went quiet once more.

"You summoned M'lord? What is the matter?" A female servant came in and bowed as others including some guards made their way to where the summons came from.

"Guests are not to stay in surroundings such as this. Retrieve the woman, her things, and bring her." Without another word he turned to leave. When he did servants and the few guards quickly moved out of his way as one moved quickly to pick up Kagome. During the whole process of picking her up and carrying her, Kagome did not wake up. She was dreaming that she was on a boat with her family and the waves were rocking the boat so the movement of being carried did not wake her. Seeing that the one carrying the guest placed her in a more suited place the red haired woman headed to the western lord's study and knocked. When granted to enter the woman walked in.

"The woman is in a more suitable room M'lord. Will there be anything else that needs to be done?"

"You may leave." Sesshoumaru voiced not looking towards the woman. Bowing the red haired woman turned to the door. "See that she is up at dawn and brought to morning meal." Standing there a bit longer she bowed deeply then left.

As dawn's first light began to show in the sky Kagome faintly heard the sound of the door slide open and closed once again. Then a few minutes later she felt a hand on her shoulder shake her.

"Wake up Miss." Came the voice of a female. As she began to stir, Kagome heard the person began to walk away from her then the sound of something opening. "You are to arise."

"Ok" Kagome slowly sat up and stretched. Opening her eyes she saw that the room was different. Looking around the room from where she sat, she saw that this room had more color than just a dull brown. Placing her hand down on the mat below her, she raised it once again when she did not feel the hard floor through the mat. Looking down she noticed that the blanket shimmered. "Where am I? This is not the same room I fell asleep in last night." She said to herself.

"Because it is not the same." Came the voice once more. Turning Kagome saw the woman with red hair standing by a open window. Now she knew this was a different room for sure because the one she had fallen asleep in had no window. "Fresh clothes put on behind screen." The woman pointed to the screen in the right corner of the room. While Kagome was changing the woman straightened the covers on the futon. When Kagome came out from behind the screen she was pulled by the arm out the door and down a hall.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked as she was still being pulled through halls. "I can walk on my own without being pulled by the arm." Kagome said as the woman slowed and slid a door open.

"Forgive me, M'lord for you guest being late." The woman bowed. Kagome was ready to say something when she heard 'M'lord' being said. Turning her head she saw the western lord on a cushion and a row of cushions going down in a line in front of him on the right and another row on his left. Kagome noticed Rin was sitting on the first cushion on his right.

"Kagome sit here by Rin." Rin patted the cushion next to her. Kagome walked over and sat by Rin. "After we finish eating Rin gets to show Kagome around and spend all day together." Kagome sat in silence eating as Rin talked.

Much later in the day Kagome sat in her room once again going through the things in her yellow bag. She pulled out all of her clothes this time; a piece of drawing paper fell out from between two shirts. Picking the paper up she unfolded and looked at it. On it was a picture that Shippou had made with every member of the shard hunting group and a small waterfall behind them. The memories of the day that Shippou had given the picture to her came to her mind.

**_ Kagome's Memory _**

"About time you came back Kagome. Now that you are back we can head out in search of Naraku?"

"Couldn't we have one day to relax together without worrying about going after Naraku?"

"The sooner he is defeated the sooner you can go home and..."

"**SIT**,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit! You care so little do you Inuyasha? And here I was so kind to bring food back that I and my mother prepared for you and the others, but if I mean so little to you and you want me to return to my era so soon, I guess I can rid us of this food." Kagome picked up her yellow oversized backpack and headed deep within the forest.

"Wait Kagome!" Sango voiced as she hurried to catch up with the mad Kagome.

"Unwise Inuyasha." The monk looked down at the face planted hanyou.

"Ya. What a duffuss!." Shippou said on Miroku's shoulder as the monk turned to follow Sango and Kagome.

Once the group minus the hanyou where together, they traveled for a short time before they came upon a small pond with a waterfall. Kagome stopped and looked around. When she spotted a single tree on top of the tall hill she gave a slight chuckle at the memory of the first time she had been at the place.

"What's funny Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Just remembering the first time that I was at this pond. It was the first time I came here to this era. Kaede had brought me here to bathe. Bathing out in the open in a pond nude in cold water. I thought Kaede was crazy. When I came up out of the water, I saw Inuyasha up there crouched down starring at me and I dropped down in the water while saying sit."

_THUD!_

"Ooops." Kagome chuckled.

"What the heck was that for Kagome?" Inuyasha came into the area loudly.

"Only telling them about the first time I was at this place and had to bathe and when I told you to sit because you were watching me swim and bathe nude, and because of the subjugation spell due to the word sit you came crashing down off that cliff. She pointed to the cliff.

_THUD, THUD._

"Would you stop that already? Get your kicks some place other then my face and body plummeting to the ground."

While the two were arguing the little kitsune opened Kagome's yellow backpack and pulled out the drawing pad and crayola color crayons. After getting the items he moved over by himself and began to draw.

"Kagome." Shippou called out after finishing the picture and walked over to the still irritated miko and hanyou. "I drew something for you." He held up the paper. She reached down and took the picture.

"Ah this is a very nice picture Shippou. Thank you and yes you may think of me as your momma if you would like." She folded the page then picked Shippou up and gave him a hug.

**_ End Of Kagome's Memory _**

Coming out of the memory she wiped the tears from her eyes and walked over to the door and slid it open then walked down the darkened hallway until she made her way to the front door of the main building. Though she couldn't see that far from her, she looked over her shoulder before she quietly slid open the main door and walked out then slid the door closed once more. Once outside she began to walk around minding her own business.

"What are you doing sneaking around?" Came a male's voice. Being in her own thoughts she did not hear the question of the male as she continued to walk. That is until the said male grabbed her by the shoulder halting her, then turning her to face him. "Answer the question."

"What was the question?" She asked while watching the guard place his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"What are you doing sneaking around? What secrets are you seeking by sneaking around at this late hour?"

"I'm not sneaking around. I couldn't fall asleep so I came out here to get some air. Besides if I was sneaking around to get information. How would I get it out of here?"

"Return inside. We have enough to guard over without some human female sneaking around. You humans say one thing and do another and are not to be trusted. Now return to your room."

"I'm not sneaking. I'm just getting air. That's al..." She stopped when the warrior wrapped his hand around the hilt of his sword and the look in his eyes that read that she was to do as told. As she turned to head back to the main door the folded paper fell to the ground and was not noticed by either the warrior or Kagome. Out of the shadows stepped a white clad person and knelt down to pick up and unfolded the paper to look upon the contents. Looking up from the picture the white clad person watched as the miko headed to the main door as the warrior returned to his post before the person in white stepped back in the shadows.

Returning to her room Kagome laid down on top of the futon without removing her slippers and closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

The next day after the morning meal Kagome headed back to her room with a little girl following her. As they neared Kagome's room the green imp came around the corner of the hall.

"Rin why are you not outside?"

"Rin will be with Kagome." Rin spoke as she continued passed the imp as she followed Kagome.

Going into the room the girl saw a small mess on the floor. She followed Kagome over to the things. Looking down she saw many strange items and knelt down to look at them closer.

"What are these Kagome?" Kagome looked up to see what Rin was looking at. There in her little hands was a pair of her light blue G-string's with pink lace. Luckily she was not holding the matching bra that went with them.

"I wear those under my outer clothes." Kagome answered without really thinking on her answer. Rin placed the strangely small clothing down by her as she looked around at the other strange things.

"What is this thing?" Rin picked up a small yellow box with twelve colorful sticks in it.

"Those are crayons. You draw pictures with them. Like this..." Kagome looked through her things for the picture she had looked at before going outside last night. **_"NO_**_, no, no, no._ It was here last night."

"What was Kagome?"

"A picture that Shippou drew for me." As Kagome was moving things around a pale skinned and black haired woman came in. Seeing the mess that Kagome was making, she looked at Rin.

"Young miss, you should go outdoors for a while. You should enjoy the outdoors for soon it will be cold for you to be out there." The woman watched as Rin pick up something that was by her knee then stood up. Saying that she would see Kagome later, Rin left the room. Though the woman did not like being in the room with Kagome, she started picking up strange clothes and folded them then laying them in a neat pile on the other side of the changing screen. Picking up the next item to fold, she noticed what type of outfit it was and knew who and what such outfits were worn by. The woman quickly folded the outfit and left the room.

A little ways down the hall the hum of Rin could be heard as she made her way down halls. Coming upon a well decorated door she stopped and knocked. Deciding not to wait for the ok to enter she reached out and slid the door open and peeked her head in.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, could Rin come in?" She asked as she walked through the door and over to the western lord.

"Rin. What brings you here?" Then he smelt the scent of sadness upon her. "Why are you sad?"

"I am not sad Sesshoumaru-sama. Kagome is the one who is sad. She cannot find a drawing that was given to her. She said she had it last night, but Rin brought a strange object to show Sesshoumaru-sama. Kagome says she wears it under her outer clothes." Rin held up her hands holding out the light blue G-string that had the pink lace. "Rin thinks this is small for Kagome to wear even though she says she does." She laid the object down in front of Sesshoumaru. "Rin must go. She was told to go outside." She bowed her head and left forgetting what she left in front of Sesshoumaru.

Elsewhere in the building the word passed through the servants that the woman that their master had brought back to the domain was not just an ordinary human female, but she was a miko. One of the servants did not see a guard leading someone down the hall as she stood talking to another person.

"She is what you say?"

"She is a miko."

"Why would the master bring a miko into a youkai domain? You know how and what they think about youkai. What makes him think being a Taiyoukai would be any different in a miko's mind."

"Maybe something is wrong with his ward, that only a miko is able to take care of."

"What are you standing around talking and doing nothing?" Came the voice of Jaken as he entered the area.

**_Many Hours Later..._**

Kneeling on her cushion listening to Rin as she explained what she wanted to do the next day, Kagome could feel the eyes of the other male that she figured to be another lord of some domain staring at her. Looking over to the other male that was staring at her, she nodded.

"Some news crossed my ears as I was being brought to your study that a miko is within these walls. When did the Western Lord start conversing with miko's? The very essence of a miko is to bring demise to all know youkai. All youkai are held with much contempt by the whole lot of them miko's."

"Not all miko's think youkai are evil!" Kagome spoke up. The male looked back at Kagome.

"You must be simple in the head girl to not know that all miko's loathe the youkai race."

"I loathe not all youkai. In fact I have a close friend that is a wolf youkai and I was raising a youkai kitsune child that I adopted before he was killed."

"You're saying that you are a miko! You who look to be someone's cheap concubine, or slave. Forgive me for not believing such words from one dressed such as yourself. If you were a miko you would not dress such."

**"I'm _NOT_ somebody's cheap concubine or slave. How could I be? I have never even been with a man in that way. I'm what I said I am."**

"If that be the case, let us talk some about good and evil within your eyes. What is the kinship between them? How would you, miko define evil?"

"I think it would be a mistake to define evil too precisely or simply;" Said Kagome thoughtfully. "But whatever else it is, it is the opposite of good, and so to know it, we must also know good." Kagome answered.

"Clever and very sensible. But explain how would you define it in the absence of good and how a miko such as one being yourself define it. You have not answered."

"There can be no true absence of good, nor of evil. One cannot exist without the other. They balance, and counterpoint with each other all the time. One might be dominant, while the other dormant, but never truly absent." She stopped for a moment. "Look, if I thought all youkai are evil do you think that I would be friends with a wolf youkai, or would have been raising a youkai kitsune before he was killed or let alone of traveled with Inuyasha and destroyed Naraku? Now there is something that is truly evil. Naraku is the true meaning to the word evil. Evil is someone who uses someone to betray the ones you love, acting like you are the person's love or someone's friend to draw in a friend or family member to kill your whole family, or steal someone's ward that is close to your enemy to draw him in just to try to entrap you to get your power. Naraku was evil and could be used for an example for the word evil." She quickly left the dining hall without so much of a bow to anyone.

Not caring where she was going or watching where she was heading, she came to a stop at the foot of a medium arched bridge. Standing there for some time she felt a presence coming close as it was finally becoming twilight and a handful of stars came to life against the darkening sky.

"I know you are there Sesshoumaru. I know that I should of held my tongue being as I'm but just a guest in your domain. But he, he was wrong to assume the worst about me because I'm a miko. Not all are blood thirsty in which to search out and kill all youkai. I don't search you out to kill you, nor Shippou or Kouga. Let alone..."

"Not that you could harm this Sesshoumaru." He walked over to her.

"Hey I shattered your shoulder armor and would have gotten you in the back if I did not answer Inuyasha and alert you to the arrow that you caught and melted."

"That was just my armor. You have not the power to purify me." He looked to the sky.

"Sesshoumaru, I know you brought me here for some reason known only to you, but I think that this is somehow wrong to be staying in the domain of someone who only showed up to try and take his half brother's sword. Not to mention how it looks to not only to your servants, guards, and how it would look to other lords, that the human hating western lord now has a human ward that travels with him from time to time, but now has a miko who can't even die with her own group. I don't want to be the down fall of someone else, so if it's all the same to you, could you return to Kaede's village."

"Think not that this Sesshoumaru cares what others that are under him think or that of other lands. Night comes. One should retire to one's room." He headed back towards the main building with her following. Once inside they both went different ways. Upon entering her room Kagome saw something white on the small table. Going over and picking it up she noticed that it was the picture Shippou drew for her.

Come sunrise Kagome stretched and sat up. Getting up she went behind the changing screen to look through her clothes to see what she wanted to wear. After dressing she headed to eat breakfast. Getting to the dining hall she only saw Rin sitting down eating.

"Morning Rin. Where's Sesshoumaru?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru will be gone for a few days." Said a gruff voice that could come from only one person, that being the green imp. Hearing this Kagome sat in silence as she ate her morning meal. After the meal she went back to her room and quickly placed her clothes in her bag. A knock at her door halted her.

"Who is it?" It was not long before her door slid open and in walked Rin. "What did you need Rin?"

"Rin wants to go to the garden with Kagome."

"I would love to Rin, but I still need to find that one picture that means a lot to me. If you would like you could take these and go to your room or the garden and draw." She handed Rin the box of crayons and the pad of paper. With a squeal Rin hugged the items to her and left Kagome's room. "I'm sorry Rin. I hope you will understand." Looking around the room to make sure she hadn't left anything she picked up her backpack then headed for the door. Sliding the door open she looked both ways before she walked out into the hallway. Seeing no one around she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. Heading down the hall making her way to the main door of the building she went outside.  
Happy that she didn't have any problems going from the room that she had been staying in to the main door, she took a deep breath and headed towards the gate. Getting close the guards moved closer together.

"Where do you head?" One guard asked.

"I was heading into the forest to pick herbs." She watched as one of the other guards begin to shake his head no.

"Lord Sesshoumaru gave no permission to do so. You will have to wait until he returns."

"What? What happens if little Rin gets sick? There is no healer here and it would take time to go get one."

"You will have to wait miko. Now move along." They continued to stand there blocking the way. She shrugged her shoulders and headed towards the first garden that Rin had introduced to her and took a seat. She sat there watching the guards. Seeing if they did anything different in their watch. Seeing that they did not change spots or guards, she began to look at the wall. As she continued to scan the walls, she noticed something that looked promising about five hundred yards away from her. Not wanting to alert the guards to what she noticed she stood up and walked over to the small steps that lead to the main door to the domain and sat down.

The day was long and very tiring to sit around waiting for it to get dark. Being as it was time for the evening meal, Kagome walked in and took a seat. Picking up the bowl of rice, she slowly started eating.

"So how are you doing on your picture Rin?"

"Rin is still thinking on what to draw. What would Kagome want in the picture?"

"That Rin is for you to decide. Surprise me with what you come up with. You don't have to stick to only one picture. If you come up with more than one then draw them. Whatever makes you happy. When you are done then bring them to me."

"Alright Kagome. Rin can do that." Rin finished her food then left the dining hall. Kagome did the same, but instead of going to her room she went outside. As she made her way to the place she had left her backpack, she sat quietly. When she noticed that a few guards began walking about she used her miko powers to cover her presence and smell. Around about an hour or two later Kagome watched as the candle light within the building was put out and everything was black out.

A warm breeze wafted from the garden, where a gibbous moon floated in a black sky above black pine, cedar, blood-leaf trees and silvered the shrubs and grass. Fireflies winked; crickets sang. As the moon moved higher into the sky and the dark hush of the atmosphere began to signified a time equidistant from midnight and dawn, Kagome eased out of her hiding place careful not to make any noise and headed to the location that she spotted earlier that day. Getting to the spot she looked at a tree that was close enough to the wall that she could climb the tree and ease herself on top of the wall and drop to the ground on the other side. Deciding since she came this far she might as well go for it. Placing her backpack on her back, she looked to see what would be the best way up the tree then began to climb. Getting slightly higher than the wall she slowly inched her way across the branch. Once above the wall she slid her body off the branch little at a time. Feeling that she was about to slip she stopped.

"Come on you've got to do this." She told herself as she eased her body to where her stomach was on the thick branch and once more stretched her body until she felt the top of the wall with her foot. "Hope this works. If not this is going to hurt." Closing her eyes she let go of the tree branch and dropped. As she hit the top of the wall she almost fell forward. **_"AHH!"_** She voiced but then covered her mouth when she regained her balance. Waiting to see if the guards heard anything or not, she finally dropped to the ground and made her way quickly to a patch of brush. "To late if I wanted to go back. I can't go back the way I came." Leaving the area she knew that she needed to get a good distance away before it would be wise to stop or let down her miko power.

Traveling the remainder of the night only stopping for a small bit here and there to take a break, she decided to stop in a well covered area to relieve her body. Coming out of the brush she took a seat against a tree intending to sit for a bit but made the mistake of closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes again the rays of dawn were making itself known in the sky. Tiredly getting to her feet she began traveling once more. Travel came to a stop when she came upon a wide stream.


	9. Chapter 8

"I don't remember this stream when Sesshoumaru brought me to his domain." She thought back. "Oh, no wonder. He flew the rest of the way from the camp. Oh well, it just means I need to cross it. At least it's not winter, but before I cross I'll just change out of my pants." She set her backpack down and took off her shoes. Opening her bag she looked through it and pulled out a pleated thigh high skirt. After changing, she picked up her shoes and put them in her bag and closed it. Putting it on her back she made her way to the water and stepped in. "**_Burrrrrr_**. It may not be winter, but this water is still cold." Slowly making her way through the stream stumbling here and there along the way, she made her way across without falling about ten minutes later. "I made it without falling! Now, I should try catching something to eat." Setting her bag down she made her way back out into the water.  
Standing in the same place for a half hour trying to grab fish as they swam by her, she finally landed a good size one and made her way towards the shore. As she drew near her feet slipped on the slick rocks and plummeted into the water loosing the fish. Getting to the shore she dropped onto her hands and knees. "Well I was dry."

**_Growling Sound_**

Turning her head quickly, looking up, Kagome saw a huge wolf with massive muscles rippling beneath dull brown fur stood facing her with it's fangs showing. Letting loose a loud scream. She quickly scurried backwards and into the water and watched as the massive wolf paced back and forth growling at her as if wondering what to do to get her. Kagome noticed that it's back leg was mangled and bleeding.

**_ Off In The Distance _**

****  
"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere is better than being there with her in her mood."

"She will be there when we get back."

"Inuyasha thought Kagome was bad when she was moody."

"Ya she sure..." The speaker stopped speaking when a scream was heard.  
"I thought that I heard Kagome just now,"

"What are you saying Ginta? That could not be..." Then the scream was heard again.

"KAGOME!"

"Kouga wait." The two called out as they followed. "How can that be sis? She's at that village."

"I know my Kagome."

Back by the stream Kagome moved to back up a bit more but the wolf growled showing more of it's fangs as it moved a step closer to the stream and her. She screamed again as the wolf lowered it's ears to the back of its head and charged. As it charged something brown and black came out of no where knocking the massive wolf to the side and hearing a snap. Afraid to move Kagome stayed where she was on her hands and knees in the water shaking from both fear and from being wet..

"Are you alright sis?" But the voice didn't get an answer. "Sis!"

"G...Ginta?" Kagome blinked and slowly looked up. "The wolf... Where is it? It's..."

"It's dead." Kagome looked to see Kouga coming over to her. "It didn't bite or scratch you did it?" He washed his hands before reaching out and touching her seeing as she was still shaking and thinking it was from the wolf. "You are safe. No need to..." He stopped talking as he touched her shoulder and felt that it was cold. Looking closely he saw she was wet and was kneeling in the water. "Ginta get wood." Kouga picked her up into his arms. "Do you have any dry clothes?"

"In my bag." She pointed to her backpack. Hakkaku picked the bag up and brought it over to her when Kouga put her down. She picked out some clothes and stood then went into the brush.

"Why are you out here alone and unarmed Kagome? Surely this Kaede didn't send you out here unarmed."

"No she didn't send me out here. I am many miles from her village. I am trying to get there."

_"Does sis not look smaller in size then she used to be?"_ Ginta asked Hakkaku in the background.

_ "It seems to look that way."_

"Let me guess; the Western lord did not keep to his word by taking you to the village and you have been wondering these lands since then."

"No he took me to Kaede's, but in the course of several weeks after I had been returned to the village, he showed back up to the village and Kaede informed him that I had not been eating that much and or at times not at all and spent all of my time at the sacred tree. For some reason only he knows, Sesshoumaru had told Kaede that he would take me to his domain."

"The Western lord took you to his domain!"

"Yes. That is where I left from."

"That is something that you do not hear of. Wait! You said you left from. Does he know that you left?" Kagome did not look at Kouga or answer him. "He does not know does he. Kagome?"

"No. He left sometime early yesterday morning and is not due to be back at his domain for a few days. So I waited until nightfall and left."

"Did you tell anyone?" Kagome shook her head no. "He is not going to be in the best of moods when he finds out that you left Kagome."

"Could you help me Kouga? You can move much more faster than my human legs can carry me."

"Ginta don't make the fire. Hakkaku carry her bag." Kouga picked Kagome up. "Seeing as you left at nightfall and it is but mid-day, we are not that far from the western domain. I don't wish for my death just yet. Not to mention his guards would of heard your screams as well as we did." With that said Kouga quickly left the area fast as he could now that his legs did not have the jewel shards. They traveled until late within the night before Kouga thought it would be safe to stop, even though dealing with the western lord it still would not be far enough.  
Laying Kagome down, Kouga had his wolves lay around her to keep her warm with their body heat as he sat up keeping watch.

When Kouga saw dawn approaching he knew that he should wake Kagome but he decided that she needed a little more rest. His companions woke to see Kagome still asleep where Kouga had laid her when they stopped.  
Getting to their feet, they silently walked over to their leader and sat down. All three sat in silence for a moment then Ginta being the logical one between the three spoke up.

"Ah Kouga what will you do. The western lord will be angered."

"Ya and don't forget strong." Hakkaku added.

"Yes he is strong. All of our strength combined would not come close."  
Ginta watched as Kouga looked over towards Kagome when the wolves that were laying by her stood up but did not move away.

"Morning guys." Kagome stretched as she sat up.

"Morning Kagome." Hakkaku spoke.

"Have you been up all night? Why didn't you wake me before now?"

"You needed to rest and I've been the one up on guard. When would you like to head out?'

"As soon as possible." She stood to her feet and picked up her bag.

"Do you not need to eat?" They watched as Kagome shook her head no.

"I'll be fine. You forget that many times during my many travels I had to travel many long hours without eating not to mention..."

"Inuyasha was an idiot." Kouga stood and walked over to Kagome. "If you are sure, then we will head out." He watched as she gave him one of her 'I'm sure.' smiles.

Throughout the whole morning the sound of an empty rumbling stomach assaulted Kouga's ears but knew she would say continue on. It was now way past mid-day when Kouga could not take the sound of her being hungry anymore. Deciding to stop to hunt for something for her to eat the howl sound of a very large dog and very pissed one at that sounded throughout the forest.

"Was that...?" Both Ginta and Hakkaku asked as they looked at each other.

"Something tells me that the western lord just found out that you are no longer at his domain." Kouga looked at Kagome before taking off once more forgetting about hunting. Though he knew he could not out run the western lord and knew that they should expect to see him soon.

"Kouga you know where the forest named after Inuyasha is at right? How long do you think it would take to get there with your current speed? I know it would be a lot faster if you had the shards still."

"Many youkai know of that forest. Even if they didn't, it would not be hard to locate. At my current speed we will reach there by late nightfall tomorrow. If I still had the shards we would be there within a few hours today." As he continued to run, Kouga kept his senses alert for the presence of the western lord.

An hour passed then another and still no sign of the western lord anywhere. Kouga did not pick up any presence or the scent that would indicate he was around. "Either he does not care that Kagome left or that was not him that we heard." He told himself but then a thought struck him. "Prey."

"Ah Kouga, if that was Sesshoumaru that we heard back there, then ah, why has he not show up yet?" Hakkaku asked as they continued to run.

"Idiots! Does the word **'_PREY_'** mean anything?"

"Wait. I remember that when I left the domain I used my miko abilities to cover up my scent and kept it up for a good distance before I sat down to rest but then ended up falling to sleep. So we can slow down or even stop because by covering up my scent he would have to search three different ways in order to pick up the right path." Kouga slowed to a stop. Scanning the area, he placed Kagome onto her feet.

"Hakkaku. Stay here and protect Kagome. Ginta come with me." While Kouga and Ginta were gone Hakkaku gathered wood within the area. Gathering the wood and coming back, Kagome knelt down to arrange the wood to make a fire.

"I will do it sis. You just take a seat." After the fire was built both Hakkaku and Kagome sat in silence. The silence continued until a sound came from the right of them and both Kouga and Ginta stepped into camp with fresh game. Kouga handed Kagome a thick stick with fresh kill on it and she sat it over the flames to cook.

"How was it that you guys found me when you did?" Both Kagome and Kouga looked at Ginta and Hakkaku when they chuckled. They quickly covered their mouths when Kouga glared at them. "Did I miss something?"

"Not much to tell." Kouga answered.

"Besides the fact that Ayame is at the den and that she is in a very moody state and she ran you out of your own den." Ginta chuckled.

"Not to mention she will be waiting for you to return, though you still prolong going back by thinking she would leave when she sees you are not coming back anytime soon." Hakkaku answered as well.

"Kouga that's mean. Ayame is nice. I don't see anything wrong with her. You would see it to if you would get to know her more, seeing as you and she have been betrothed to one another since you promised to make her your mate when she got older." Kagome said.

"That was long ago. I only said that for her to trust me so I could return her to her grandfather and not end up as food for the birds of paradise."

"You can't play on people's feelings like that. She believed you meant it and she held that in her heart for that many years. Having someone playing with someone's feeling when the other has feelings for the other ends up hurting that someone."

"How can…" Kouga stopped and covered his face with his hand for a moment before moving it away once more. "Well it was a good thing that we did leave the den when we had or you would have been killed by that diseased wolf that charged you."

"It was diseased? I thought that his leg was only mangled."

"The leg had sickness in it and made him become a lone wolf. If he would of bit or scratched you, you would of became sick as well."

"So it was rabid." Kagome stopped. "Thank you."

"Rabid?"

"Long story. To make it short, it would mean the wolf had canine madness. An acute infectious disease a person can get by getting bit by a mad dog, wolf, or other animal that has this sickness." Kouga nodded his head in agreement to whatever she said even though he did not understand or follow half of what she had said. Hearing a twig snap two of the four travelers huddled together.

"Is that him? Is he here at last?" Hakkaku asked as he and Ginta huddled together. But relaxed when a deer walked through the brush but took off when it noticed everyone.


	10. Chapter 9

They left that next morning before the sun rose. By late afternoon the sun bathed everything in a glow when on the outskirts of the village Kouga stopped to rest and sat Kagome on her feet.

"Well, you are here." Kouga looked towards the village.

"Ya, and still no Sesshoumaru." Hakkaku looked over his shoulder to the woods behind them.

"I don't think he will show up to retrieve a human miko, knowing that I left his domain. Thank you for helping me."

"I will see you to the village. Ginta, Hakkaku remain here and watch them." He pointed to the wolves. Getting close enough to the village that he felt it was safe to leave her, he stopped. "You are here safe, but next time you choose to go someplace make sure you carry a weapon because the next time you might not be so lucky."

"I will. Thanks again. Hey Kouga. Why don't you give Ayame a break for a chance and get to know her." He gave her a hug then turned to walk back to his comrades as she walked out into the open heading into the village.

"Look everyone its lady Kagome." A villager spoke.

"Lady Kagome." Another spoke.

"Lady Kagome's returned." Another cried out as he ran through the small village.

"Well that's that. Kaede knows I'm here." Kagome told herself as she continued towards Kaede's hut. As she drew near, Kaede came out. "Hello lady Kaede." She watched as Kaede looked around. "No, Sesshoumaru is not here."

"We will speak within." Kaede turned and walked in.

"What's wrong lady..." Kagome stopped when she walked in after Kaede and saw the western lord. "**_Sesshoumaru!_**" Kagome stood there and watched as Sesshoumaru sat there not saying anything.

"Come take a seat child." Kaede grabbed a cup and poured some tea for Kagome as she took a seat. "How is it that you got here from the western lord's domain without any means of a weapon other than your miko abilities and unharmed?"

"I um." She tapped her fingers together.

"When did you arrange with the wolf to leave my domain?"

"I didn't arrange anything with Kouga. I waited until all the candle lights were out the night you left then when it reached mid-night I snuck out of the area after climbing a tree and going over the wall. I covered my scent with my miko abilities, as you probably could tell. I traveled for a bit longer until I stopped to rest and fell asleep. Come morning I headed out until I came upon that stream. Crossing it I stopped to catch a bite to eat until I lost it and made my way to shore and came face to face with a wolf that had a mangled and bleeding hind leg and I screamed. Not long after I screamed the wolf charged towards me, but did not reach me due to something brown and black knocking it away from me followed by a loud snap. I did not know it was Kouga until Ginta got my attention."

"Where you treated wrongly upon your stay?" Kagome slowly shook her head no. "Then why would you leave in the night unarmed child?" Out of no where tears began to appear.

"What concern am I to **_Him_**? Where was **H**e when the battle with Naraku was happening? Where was **H**e when my group was being killed and a tentacle was pierced through Inuyasha's heart then ripped through his body? Where was **H**e when his brother breathed his last breath and was tossed to the ground like a piece of trash? Why didn't **H**e show up to help destroy Naraku after many years of looking for Naraku himself?" She took a deep breath.  
"**Hmm!** Where were **You**? Why did you save me? Why did you save me after you got what you fought your brother so long for? Why concern yourself with a mere human miko who stood in your way of obtaining your father's fang countless of times." Kagome took another breath. "You want to know why I left? I left because..." Kagome stood quickly and left the hut.

"Blame the child not lord Sesshoumaru of her harsh words, but understand where her point and her words are coming from. The girl is hurting. A hurt that will be deep for a long while but, will go away with time." Kaede took a sip of her tea. Thinking over what the elder miko said, he gave her a nod of his head as he stood picking up his swords and putting them in his sash then left the hut.

**_ Meanwhile _**

****  
Continuing to weep as she ran, she noticed not that she had ran past the sacred tree nor had ran across a rope bridge suspended over rushing water. None of the landscape made any imprint within her brain as the pain of memories as well as the conversation at the hut clashed together in her mind.

"What was I thinking going off like that back at the hut? That really was not smart to do towards Sesshoumaru." She stopped short as a large and heavy gust of air came rushing up against her as if to stop her in her tracks. Looking around she didn't see anyone but then she looked down to see her right foot was about to step off of a cliff. "Umm that would have been very bad." Slowly moving back a bit she stood there watching as the remainder of the sun slipped behind the mountains far in the distance. As the moon began to make it's way to high in the sky, a wolf howled it's worship to the moon from the next hill, as a white owl with a wingspan as wide as a person's outstretched arms swooped down from a nearby tree branch down to the depths below and lifted again with a rabbit clutched in it's talons.

"Had this Sesshoumaru known, he would have been within the battle." Came the western lord's voice as he stepped behind the miko. She turned slightly to the side.

"Sesshoumaru, I was wrong to..." He walked up and stood next to her and looked at the moon.

"You need not explain." He turned to leave.

"Sesshoumaru could you..." She slightly shook her head no. Stopping he slightly turned his head to face her. "It's nothing. Never mind."

"You sought the answer of a question."

"Could you tell me why you saved me? What reason you had in doing so Sesshoumaru."

"A Warrior's Honor." He began to walk again but stopped. "The elder miko will be worried. Come." He waited for her to come over to him. Once she did a ball of light engulfed them and shot to the sky and within mere minutes the light appeared in the village. Feeling a powerful force land outside her hut, Kaede went outside.

"Welcome back. Come in for the nights are drawing colder by every passing day." Putting more wood on the fire, Kaede then went over and took a seat. "So have you decided what choice of action you will plan on taking child?"

"My options being staying here grieving with a heavy heart because I lived here with my friends and close to where I used to be able to go home when I needed time to think and be alone or…"

"Returning to the western domain with the western lord to give time for your heart to begin to heal so it won't be so hard for you." Kaede spoke up.

"If I stay here you will have help around the hut and gathering your herbs."

"You are learned in the ways of herbs and a big help, but until your heart and mind are clear of deep hurt and grief, ye will hinder work."

"So you are saying going with Sesshoumaru would be of benefit for me."

"Though he won't admit it, ye both would benefit by it due to the loss of a close friend to ye and a brother to ye lord Sesshoumaru."

"So the choice is up to me this time!" Kagome looked from Kaede to Sesshoumaru then back again. Neither one said anything as Kagome sat there in much needed thought. "I guess that I really don't have a choice either way. So when would you care to set out to head back to your home?" Turning she did not see Sesshoumaru so she went outside and saw him looking at the sky. "When would you care to set out?"

"Come dawn. You sleep within hut." She watched as he rose to the sky then was gone.

The sun was about to crest the top of the nearest peak, but the shadow of the full moon still lingered on the opposite horizon when Kaede woke and came over to gently wake Kagome. After shaking the girl's shoulder the aged woman went over to stroke the fire, when she felt the strong power of the western lord land outside the hut.

"Kagome, he is here. Rise up and ready yourself." Kaede went over to the entrance of the hut to let Sesshoumaru in. "Greetings. Please come in."  
Walking through the entrance he spotted Kagome stretching. Raising his eyebrow as he saw how her hair was everywhere about her head.

"Kaede, could I leave something here?"

"You may do so, but what be the item?" Reaching over to her backpack she pulled it over to her and opened it. She pulled out a red and white outfit.

"Could I leave this behind?"

"Your miko outfit?"

"Yes. It does not set those within the domain at ease when they found out that I am a miko and with this with me or wearing it while I'm there won't help matters any. They already despise that another human is within the walls. The less I make everyone uncomfortable the better. Many there..." She looked slightly to Sesshoumaru.

"If you think it to be wise. It will be here if you need it."

"Thanks Kaede."

"We leave." Sesshoumaru said by the door. Kagome closed her bag and stood.

"Wait. Are there away extra bows and quivers with arrows around? I promised Kouga that I'd protect myself." Kagome watched Kaede walk over to the wall and picked up a bow and quiver. "I can't take that. That's your bow and quiver lady Kaede. You've given me so much already." She gave the old woman a hug before turning and walking out of the hut behind Sesshoumaru. Outside there were some villagers going out to start their daily duties.

"You are leaving us again lady Kagome?" A middle aged man came over to her but kept a close eye on the western lord.

"Yes just for a while, but you still have lady Kaede."

"It's not befitting that a young woman go around with such company."

"Thanks, but I need to take care of something and before you know it, the village will soon be tired of me being around helping all the time."

"Hardly, you are quiet pleasing to look at. Like new flower buds blooming for the first time every spring."

"Come along grandfather. You have embarrassed lady Kagome enough." A young man voiced.

"Nonsense, you would do well to woo a young beautiful and healthy woman such as she. She would bare you healthy sons." The aged man voiced once again as the young man lead his grandfather away. Kagome tried to cover her blushing face as she began to walk to leave the village the other way speaking to herself.

_"I'm not beautiful_. That man's eyes must be failing him." Looking ahead of her, she saw the backside of Sesshoumaru. "So here we are once again traveling together to your domain."

"It would seem."

"Rin will be excited where as for everyone else dreadful not to mention damaging to your self image within many eyes."

"She will indeed. Worry not of those at the domain."

"So the traveling is going to be as before? Where we walk to where we are going and in silence."

"Unless you have another way to travel."

"No I just thought…" She stopped.

"Thought what? That I would carry you as Inuyasha or the wolf?" He voiced as he continued on.

"No I did not think of that. I just thought you would want to arrive at your home sooner being that you can travel faster than I in many ways." She looked at his back. "I know you're nothing like Inuyasha or Kouga in many ways, but in many ways you are. Like it or not you and Inuyasha were fathered by the same man." She felt his aura flare and watched him stop. Turning he took a hold of her shoulder and the next thing she knew a glowing light surrounded them and she could not feel the ground.

**_ Elsewhere _**

****  
"You wretched girl why are we stopping?"

"Rin has to go." The child said over her shoulder as she slid off the two-headed dragon and ran out of sight.

"That child is becoming more unreasonable. Why can't lord Sesshoumaru abandon her."

"Jaken!" Came a voice behind him. He quickly turned around on the dragon's back to see Sesshoumaru. "Were you not to remain at the domain?"

"Kagome!" Came a little girl's voice. "Rin told you master Jaken that we will see Kagome again." She ran over to Kagome then looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Are we heading out now or make camp Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
With a slight nod he began to walk. Kagome slightly jumped when the dragon began to walk behind everyone. "Ah-Un won't hurt you Kagome. No need to jump."

"It's just he walks heavy is all."

Silence surrounded the odd traveling group as the girl switched between talking to Kagome and the dragon. Needing to go into the bushes, Kagome looked at the back of Sesshoumaru, she began to slow a bit and seeing that Rin was talking to the dragon, she quickly dashed into the trees to find a place that would be suitable to cover her up during some private moment. Upon covering up her scent and lowering herself close to the ground she heard Rin franticly calling out for her.

"Great! Now Sesshoumaru is going to think I left again." Finishing up on her business, she headed towards the sound of the frantic girl as she uncovered her scent.

"Kagome where did you go? Rin called for Kagome. Why did you not answer?"

"I was, I mean, that I needed some privacy."

"Let me remind you that if it was not for you, we would not be here having to travel back to lord Sesshoumaru's domain. Now let's be off."

"That will be enough Jaken. Camp will be made here."

"You heard him human. Retrieve wood." Jaken pointed the staff of heads at Kagome.

"I'm not some damned dog that will roll over and play fetch or follow commands from some damned green insect that barely reaches my knees in height. When all I want to do right now to him is purify him until he is nothing but ashes. So if you're itching for someone to play doggie and retrieve the wood you do it yourself." She turned right and left the camp.

"Jaken made Kagome mad. Shame on master Jaken."

"Shut up Rin."

"Jaken retrieve the wood." Jaken watched as Sesshoumaru left camp heading a different direction.

Slowing to a slow walk, Kagome decided to take a seat by a tree. Sitting against the tree Kagome closed her eyes then started taking slow deep breaths to calm down. She took in a rather deep breath to which made her cough when what she had said came back to her, but more importantly the part where she said _ 'I'm not some damned dog.'_ stood out and kept bouncing off the walls of her memory.

"What makes him think I'm going to fetch wood like some dog whose master has thrown a stick and expects the dog to do as he's told and retrieve the stick. I'm a human being and not some trained dog. The only one who's a dog and a giant one at that is...Sesshoumaru, and what a magnificent one he is to." She remembered when Sesshoumaru transformed into his true form within the tomb. Sure it was frightening at seeing how much power he had to be able to do such a thing. "But that imp had no right."

"Safety of the camp does not surround this place that you sit. Your wolf would be disappointed to know you sit unarmed by one's self." She looked to see Sesshoumaru coming into the area that she was at and stopped ten feet from her and looking down at her.

"Sesshoumaru!" He watched as she looked up at him as if she was caught doing something in secret. "I just needed to leave the camp to keep from purifying that imp. Please don't think that I think ill of dogs or those of the canine breed. It's just in my era people have dogs that they train and teach them to do tricks. One of those tricks is where the master of the dog throws a stick and commands him or her to retrieve the stick that they had just thrown. They do that over and over again until either the owner gets tired or until the dog gets tired or bored."

"Does all who have canine blood treated as such in that era?"

All those who are domestic are. If you are asking if youkai that are of the canine breed are treated the same as normal dogs, I would have to say that there are no youkai in my era or if there was they have managed to go around undetected by those of priests. I could not even detect them when I was able to visit my family. My little brother Souta and I had a pet that was named Buyo. He was a fat and lazy cat. My brother and grandfather would always tease me from time to time by saying that I had a pet dog because of Inuyasha, and that the saying 'A dog is a man's best friend.' They would be heart broken to know Inuyasha had died. He was loved by them. They began to think of him as a member of the family."

"This little brother his years would be?"

"He is seven years younger then me. So if I'm nineteen that makes my little brother twelve." Going silent she stood up. "You know it is strange to carry on a peaceful conversation with you or even a conversation at all. For one you don't fly off the deep end and yell when you speak. It is quite nice. Even though it will take a bit to get completely used to it. Well I had best gather the wood."

"Jaken gathers the wood. Return to camp." Leaving to head to camp she stopped and looked back to see Sesshoumaru was not there.


	11. Chapter 10

The early morning was warm, with not many songs from birds. The group had been traveling from just before dawn and at the time there were more birds singing at that time then there were at the moment as if they were being hushed for a reason.

While the hours passed during travel the wind started to blow. Looking up into the sky she saw that clouds were slowly moving in. By mid-day the wind blew colder and stronger as the sky became dark with dark grey and black clouds.

"Rin climb onto Ah-Un with the miko. Jaken come." Waiting for the two headed dragon to lift off the ground the western lord soon followed.

"What is it M'lord? Is it danger?" Jaken looked back towards the ground that they had just left and saw nothing.

"Search the sky." Jaken looked around them and noticed the dark clouds and off in the distance behind them flashes of light caught his eyes.

Being airborne and not walking they would arrive back at the domain sooner. By the time Sesshoumaru saw the domain off in the near distance rain caught up with them and by the time that they had landed in the courtyard both Rin and Kagome were soaked from head to foot as well as the western lord.

"Rin take Kagome to her room then report to yours and change." Sesshoumaru voiced as they entered the building. In the background he heard whispers. After his ward and Kagome had disappeared he then headed to his own room as whispers continued.

"_He's brought her back here._"

"_Why had he brought that miko back?_"

"_What power does that miko have over him, that he would bring her back._"

"_Did he not just call her by name?_"

"_Yes. He did call her by name. Master does not call anyone by name._"

"Hey you there get back to work." A soaked Jaken voiced as he came inside.

Down in the western wing the western lord summoned for the red haired servant to await him in his study as he continued down to his chamber to change. Where as the girl Rin lead Kagome to her room then left to go to hers.

"You summoned me M'lord." Was the questioned asked to Sesshoumaru upon entering his study.

"You will be the personal servant to the one known as Kagome for as long as she is within this domain."

"If I may M'lord know the reason this human miko resides within these walls. What importance is she that you have your personal servant to serve her?"

"She is the sole survivor of her group that destroyed the enemy that this Sesshoumaru have sought to kill."

"A sole survivor of her group of miko's?"

"Her group contained the hanyou which was my half brother Inuyasha. Now go!"

"Yes M'lord." Bowing she left the study.

"Well here I am again. I'd best get changed out of these wet clothes."  
voiced Kagome as she headed over and behind the changing screen. Setting her bag down, she knelt down to look through her clothes. Going through her clothes she pulled out a green dress with small floral patterns throughout the dress. As she stood up and began removing her wet clothes she heard a slight knock before the door slide open.

"I have brought you some hot tea miss."

"Thanks. I'll be there in a moment. I'm almost changed." When she was changed she came out from behind the screen. "Where could I put these to dry?"

"Hand them to me and I will take care of it." The red haired woman placed the cup of hot tea and small kettle on the low table.

"Please forgive my manners. My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. What is your name?"

"Hanako. I will be your personal servant while you are here at this domain. When you need anything let me know. When meals of the day are to be served I will come and bring you to the dining hall. If you don't need me, I will go so you can settle." She gave a slight bow then turned.

"Please Hanako don't bow to me. That is not needed."

"You are lord Sesshoumaru-sama's honored guest. So it is proper for me to do so."

"Me as an honored guest!? I don't know about that. Proper or not. Please don't bow to me. I feel so uncomfortable and it's unnatural to me." Kagome watched as Hanako bowed once more and left with the wet clothes.

Kagome took a seat on the square cushion by the low table and sipped her tea. After drinking the cup full and two other cups, Kagome decided to get the blanket and lay against the wall and fell asleep. Much later when Hanako came back to lead Kagome to the last meal of the day she found that Kagome was asleep so Hanako laid out the futon and placed Kagome into it, covered her up and left the room to inform the western lord that the miko would not be joining in on the meal.

The next day was a damp dull day. A steady soaking rain pounded continually the night before. Kagome sat there in her room listening to the pounding rain and heavy wind as Rin lay on the floor drawing one of many pictures she had started drawing after the morning meal that she and Rin had shared together without Sesshoumaru.

"What does someone do here to have fun? I would not think there would be a library here."

"I would pick flowers when they bloom. Or chase after master Jaken when he has to watch me. What is a library Kagome?" Rin looked up from her drawing.

"A library is a place with a lot of books that a person can go to check out a book to take home to read or sit there to read."

"Rin does not know of books. Kagome would have to ask Sesshoumaru-sama."

"What would you need to speak with lord Sesshoumaru?" Both Rin and Kagome looked up at the voice.

"Kagome wants to ask Sesshoumaru-sama if there are books here to read." Rin voiced as she continued drawing without looking up.

"I can pass the request onto him. Would you want tea brought here for you and the young miss?"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you Hanako." Hanako bowed and turned and left.

"Here Kagome." Rin came over and handed her a piece of paper from the drawing pad.

Looking down at the page she saw a pretty picture. "Thank you Rin. It's very pretty." Rin smiled up at Kagome. "Tell me about this picture. What are the images within the picture?" Kagome handed back the picture. Taking the picture Rin faced it towards Kagome.

"This is master Jaken and Rin, and this here is Sesshoumaru-sama. Behind Sesshoumaru-sama is Kagome. Rin is very happy in picture because the day that I drew picture of is when Sesshoumaru-sama brought you to camp many weeks after he left you in the village. The first time of being brought here." Rin handed the picture back to Kagome which she laid the picture next to her on the cushion then gave Rin a hug.

A knock came at the door before it slid open. "Here is your tea. Do you request anything else?"

"No thank you." She watched once more as Hanako bowed again before leaving. "Here you go Rin." She poured some tea and handed it to Rin then poured herself some.

"Rin hopes that." Rin watched as Kagome slightly shook her head. "What is wrong Kagome."

"It's not Rin hopes that. It is, "I hope that". You are far too sweet to refer yourself as a third person like Sesshoumaru. It does not suite you."

"But Sesshoumaru-sama does it." Retorted Rin.

"That is because he is an adult and that is who he is."

Much of that after noon went by as a blur as Rin went on her very long talking whims. All the things that came up that she decided to talk to or bring up had nothing to do with each other while during the whole time she laid on the floor drawing. Looking down at Rin to see the reason that her conversation had ended, Kagome saw that Rin's little head was down against the paper she was drawing in with slow, easy, and even breaths.

"Come with me miss and... Oh the young miss has fallen asleep, and yet the evening meal is to be severed."

"Rin it's time for the evening meal."

"Alright Kagome." Rin slowly stood up rubbing her eyes. Kagome had to blink because the way Rin was yawning and rubbing her eyes, her image was replaced with a red-orange fox kitsune with green eyes. Blinking a few times the image returned to that of Rin.

"Hurry up sleepy head or that green imp will have all the food ate before you and I get there."

"Both will be late." Hanako tried to hurry the two.

"Sesshoumaru will just have to wait." Kagome knelt down then carefully picked the tired girl up and carried her to the dining hall and that is how she entered the room. Once inside she sat Rin on her feet and helped her to walk over to where she sits. "She had fallen asleep within my room." Eating their meal both Kagome and Rin stood up and walked to the door.

"What worthless activity had that child done to make her fight sleep while eating?" Jaken voiced.

The sight of her futon laid out and the oil light greeted Kagome as she entered her room. Changing into a pair of sleeping shorts and top, she crawled underneath the blanket and laid down looking up at the ceiling and dozed off.

**Several Hours Later...**

_"Wench stop being worthless by laying around. Hurry up already so we can hunt shards."_

**"I'm not a wench or worthless Inuyasha! Have Kikyou help if you're in a hurry."** Kagome yelled as she sat up and quickly got to her feet ready to confront Inuyasha but looked around for him before remembering where she was and why. Laying back down she pulled the blanket up to her chin as she curled into the fetal position.

Down the halls the western lord grabbed his sword as he got to his feet when he heard the yell. "She dreams of my dead brother and his careless words." He laid his sword back down and returned to his bed. "Your words and actions with the dead priestess had wounded the one you called friend as deep as Naraku pierced her." He said before closing his eyes to sleep lightly as the word of the old miko came back to him.

_"It will take time for her to heal from the loss."_ Kaede's words faded.

Opening his eyes again. "To heal from loss. Not because of words or deeds done onto her." Glancing through his slightly opened door leading outside, he saw the beginnings of color in the horizon. Raising to his feet and grabbed his swords he heard the sound of rushing feet as he made his way to close one door then turned and walked over to the other door that lead into the hall.

Come dawn Hanako was greeted with the sight of Rin laying next to Kagome. She must have been awakened by Kagome when she had yelled during the night. Picking Rin up, she left Kagome's room and hurried down the halls to reach the young child's room before the one assigned to wake her up came into find her missing and alerted the whole domain and caused concern for the master. Quickly laying her down, Hanako left to head down to wake her charge.

"Morning lady miko Kagome." Hanako bowed after Kagome sat up when she was woke up.

"Please Hanako, don't bow to me or use such titles before my name. Just call me Kagome. That's all so simple." Hanako gave her a small nod.

"I'll air out your futon mat this day as no rain is coming down. Now dress quickly to go eat." Hanako opened the window to let fresh air come in. After dressing Kagome hurried out the door.

"Morning Kagome." Rin greeted as Kagome came into the dining hall.

"Morning." She responded as she took her seat. "Sesshoumaru could we speak?" She watched as he gave his slight nod. "I need to do something other then sit around all day. If I was at Kaede's village, I would be gathering herbs and things used for healing and helping lady Kaede. I would also practice my archery, but here I'm not doing anything. I would like to continue my study of herbs and locate the herbs within the forest around here."

"Bring forth a list of needed herbs and this Sesshoumaru will send a warrior to search for these herbs."

"Thanks but there is no need to have one of your warriors to be taken away from their duties to gather herbs that my being a miko and am training to for. I am capable of searching for them on my own. If I were in the village that is what I would do without help from others. I must be able to carry on perfecting my new duties." Sesshoumaru sat there giving her no answer other than silence then stood up and left the dining hall.

"Kagome want to come to the garden with Rin? We can have fun."

"Sure since there is nothing for me to do here other than that." She stood up and walked out of the dining hall with Rin. Reaching the area in the garden that Rin lead her to, Kagome found a place and took a seat.

"Kagome will get happier about living here with Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin, and master Jaken. You will see."

Much later as the domain was settling down Kagome made her way down a hall to a sliding door that lead outside that Rin had shown her. She slowly and quietly made her way out to the area in the garden that she and Rin were earlier that day. Looking up into the sky she saw that in a few days the moon would be in its new moon stage.

"It's almost the night of the new moon. The night you would turn into your human side. Well at least you don't have to hide anymore to protect yourself Inuyasha. Your enemies can't touch you." She knelt down and sat on her knees. "You know of all the times we've traveled and I've wanted to stop and take a break from hunting shards and you wouldn't let us because you wanted to get the shards and Naraku. Well now that the shards are gathered and Naraku is destroyed and you and the others are gone, I don't know what to do with myself, not to mention I can't sit around and do nothing. I know your laughing at me where ever you are right now Inuyasha. It's so strange. I guess it's strange because you guys are gone and so is the way to my family and I'm..." she went silent as her head lowered as to look at the ground. "I'm all alone in an era not my own." Unknown to Kagome as she spoke a figure watched her from within the shadow. "Well I still have lady Kaede, but soon she won't be around. Kouga would have no problem telling me that his den will take me in with open arms. Staying here with your brother is so weird... Oh I forgot… Your half brother. I forgot how sensitive you both are on that subject. I bet you are having a long talk with your father. Anyway it's weird being in a youkai domain let alone your brother's home. Rin is so sweet like Shippou. I've got to go before I'm discovered being out of my room." She rose to her feet and turned to face the main building and headed back wiping her eyes of the tears. Which didn't go unnoticed by the one in the shadows.

* * *

**_ JAPANESE NAME & MEANING _**

**Hanako** - Flower Child


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dawn had come early the next morning when Hanako came in to wake her.  
She was now heading to the dining hall going over with herself what she  
had planned on doing after breakfast. She planned that she would spend  
most of the morning with Rin then she planned to explore the rest of the  
buildings within the domain. Opening the door to the dining hall she was  
greeted with the normal look of Sesshoumaru and the very cheery 'Morning  
Kagome' from Rin.

"Morning Rin. Good morning lord Sesshoumaru." She greeted him as she  
took her seat next to Rin. After the meal was ate Sesshoumaru stood and  
walked to the door and stopped.

"Rin head to the garden. Jaken you will accompany her."

"But M'lord is that not that wretched miko's duty?"

"Question not my order. Miko Kagome retrieve what is needed for travel.  
You will join this Sesshoumaru as he travels." He then walked down a  
hall.

Kagome walked quickly to the room she was staying in. Grabbing her bag  
she knelt down and opened up her bag. Dumping her belonging on the floor  
before her, she set her bag next to her and looked through her things.  
Not knowing how long they would be away she placed four sets of clothes  
in her bag. Straightening the remaining items she came upon her small  
bottle on a cushion. Picking the bottle up she saw two small pink  
shards. Holding the bottle in her hand she searched and found the pink  
sphere.

"Well I can't leave you." Placing the small bottle and the sphere in her  
bag, she closed the bag then stood up and left the room. Making her way  
down the halls until she now stood at the main door. She wondered why  
Sesshoumaru would have Jaken remain here and not her. Not much after she  
arrived at the main door when Sesshoumaru showed up holding something in  
his hand.

"To protect yourself." Holding out his hand to her, she reached out and  
took the weapon that he offered her. Looking closely at the bow that he  
had handed her, she saw that it looked like high quality wood and the  
leather that the quiver was made out of was greatly designed and not  
plain like the ones from Kaede's village. Looking up from the bow and  
quiver full of arrows at Sesshoumaru she saw that some servants had  
their mouths open wide.

"Thanks you Sesshoumaru." She bowed her head to him then looked back up.

"Come we leave." She followed behind as he opened the door and walked  
out. She stood silently as he informed the guards on both sides of the  
gate to keep a tight guard while he was gone then they were on their  
way. As she walked behind him, he felt a change in her aura. "You wonder  
to the reason you travel with this Sesshoumaru do you not."

"Yes I am wondering that."

"You sought to look for these herbs you are taught for healing as this  
Sesshoumaru must check his lands. So you travel as both are done."

"I would have thought you would have preferred Jaken and Rin to come  
with you rather than me though." She didn't get a reply. While she  
walked she began going over in her mind the different herbs and other  
plants that Kaede had taught her and what they were used for. "What was  
lady's mantle used for? Come on Kagome think." She stopped as she ran  
the name through her mind over and over again. "Ah yes, I remember now."  
She hurried to catch up with Sesshoumaru.

During the day as they traveled Sesshoumaru heard little sighs coming  
from behind him. He knew that she was used to talking during travel. He  
remembered many times he had showed up close to the group and heard  
talking, humming, arguing, and a few times loud shouting. Hearing a low  
rumble coming from behind him and seeing as they traveled all day  
without stopping for food and was now becoming dusk, he stopped. He  
watched as she automatically searched out wood to build the night's  
fire. Coming back with a small arm full of wood she knelt down and began  
to arrange the wood then started the wood on fire. Once small flames  
appeared she added more twigs then bigger pieces of wood, then once  
again she stood up and left. This time as she left, he left as well.  
When he had come back he noticed that she had more wood and a dead  
rabbit next to her. Stranding where he was, he watched as she picked up  
a long stick then the dead rabbit, then reached and pulled a arrow out  
of the quiver and stood up to leave camp.

"Hand the kill to me." She looked over at him.

"That's alright. I can clean and skin it." Seeing as he continued to  
look at her, she walked over and held out the rabbit by the ears. Taking  
it from her, he left. A bit later she watched as he came back. Holding  
the skinned rabbit out, Kagome reached out to take it but saw his claws  
covered with blood from the rabbit and brought her hands away and for a  
moment looked up at him before lowering her eyes back to his claws and  
quickly took the rabbit.

i"She fears this Sesshoumaru's claws./i He told himself as he  
watched her spear the rabbit and placed it over the fire to cook then  
sat down. "You need not have any fear of this Sesshoumaru."

"I have not need! You say I have no need to fear someone that looks  
human from afar and up close except from a few minor details and who can  
turn into this enormous dog and can rip a person in half without much  
effort. No I beg to differ. There is much to fear."

"Has harm been caused upon you by this Sesshoumaru?"

"Your acid spray that Tetsusaiga protected me from and a few other  
attempts. Yes."

"Attempts."

"Yes attempts."

"Has harm been caused to your person from these claws from this  
Sesshoumaru?"

"No because Inuyasha was always there. Who knows what would have  
happened.  
Just because you offered to have me at your domain does not prove that  
the next minute I would not end up at the end of your claws. It will  
take time to completely be comfortable with you." she looked at him.  
"The fact that your a youkai does not frighten me or the fact that you  
are the eldest son of the one they call 'The Great Taiyoukai' either."  
she stood up and walked over to the cooking rabbit and knelt down to  
check the state of the meat.

"Inuyasha would not have been able to protect you if this Sesshoumaru  
truly meant harm to your person." He watched as she took a seat by the  
fire.

"So ah where did you get the bow and quiver of arrows that you handed me  
this morning? They are not like any that I've seen made in the village.  
They have had a lot of care put into the detailing."

"The bow and quiver was given to mother by my father. She left it when  
she was sent away."

"Your mother's! Why hand me them to use then?"

"You're not trained for a sword and you need to protect one's self. The  
bow and quiver of arrows are not of any importance."

"Umm Sesshoumaru could I umm," she stopped.

"Could what?"

"Does your father have a name?" she stopped. iThat's stupid Kagome. Of  
course he had a name."/i She belittled herself. "What I meant was  
could you tell me what your father's name was."

"He was known by InuTaisho."

"InuTaisho-sama." she repeated the name. "Good and strong name." She  
answered as she removed the rabbit from the fire. Letting it cool a bit  
then ate it. Afterwards she laid down where she was but sat up again for  
a moment. "Thank you for telling me what your father's name was." she  
then laid back down.

Two days have passed during their travel. She was greeted with songs by  
birds as she stood behind tall bushes getting changed into fresh  
clothes. Coming out of the brush carrying her dirty clothes she did not  
see Sesshoumaru. Kneeling down and putting her dirty clothes in her bag,  
she told herself that she was going to have to wash some of her things  
because she did not know how long they would be gone and because she did  
not bring that many clothes with her when she packed.

"Sesshoumaru would it be possible to stop at some stream, hot spring,  
pond or lake so I could for one bathe as well as clean some of my  
clothes. I didn't pack that many clothes because I was unsure how long  
we would be gone. That and I needed room for the herbs and other plants  
as well." She caught a slight nod as she stood up to follow behind him.  
"Thanks."

Darkness had fallen by the time they had reached a place suitable to  
make camp. Making her way around the area gathering wood to build a  
small fire and last the night, she walked back. After building the fire  
she jumped when she stood up and turned to see Sesshoumaru standing  
there with fresh game all ready for her to cook.

"Thank you, but I was about to go do that." she reached out and took the  
fresh game and placed it close to the fire to cook.

"Youkai eyes are better at seeing game at nights like these." He took a  
seat by the tree he had been standing by as she went to pick up her bag  
and came back then knelt down by the fire opening the bag.

Watching her, he saw her pull out a clear object with liquid in it then  
she placed it on the ground then reached in and pulled a cloth out.  
Grabbing the clear object she took the top off and poured the liquid on  
the cloth then set the object down. She brought the cloth up and rubbed  
it over her hands, arms, and face, then tilting her head to the right  
she pulled her hair away to expose the left side of her throat. He  
looked away when she began to rub the cloth against her skin then  
switched to do the right side of her neck.

"The place to bathe is beyond the trees. Bathing is best done come  
morning."

"Sorry about that." She forgot whom she was with. "I'm so used to  
washing like this on nights of the new moon." She put her drinking  
bottle of water back in her bag then placed her rag close to the fire to  
dry. "The other times Sango and I had to worry about the lecherous monk  
watching us bathe. There had only been three times in dealing with  
Inuyasha, but he always compared me to Kikyou. Kikyou this and Kikyou  
that. He always said she was much more beautiful then I, but if any  
other males would look at me, he was so jealous." She went silent and  
looked away. He could smell the scent of salt and knew the memories had  
once more caused her to shed tears. "So why do you not carry Tetsusaiga?  
Does it still reject you?"

"I know not if it still rejects. Seeing this Sesshoumaru carrying  
Tetsusaiga would it not serve as a reminder of Inuyasha being gone?"

"Everyday is a reminder of that. I'm reminded because Shippou is usually  
with me everyday unless I was home. We all were together well except for  
Inuyasha most of the time, unless I was home, but it would not last long  
because he would come and get me. I'm reminded because they are not here  
and because if they were I would not be at your domain or traveling with  
you alone right now because of your half brother. We both know that."  
Taking the meat away from the flames, she began to blow on it then began  
eating it.

Come morning Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen when Kagome got up and  
grabbed her bag, the bow and quiver of arrows and headed in the  
direction she was told as her dinner cooked last night that the water  
was. Getting to the location she sat her things down by a group of  
boulders. One in which she could kneel down upon to wash her dirty  
clothes. But first she looked around to see if she saw anything out of  
the ordinary before setting out clean clothes then undressing then got  
into the water. Quickly washing herself, Kagome, got out and dried off.  
Reaching down she grabbed her underwear and put them on then reached  
down and grabbed her shirt and pulled it on without her bra. She tied  
the ties of her shirt around her neck and around her back. She looked  
down to see her halter top hung loosely. Lastly she grabbed her light  
blue skirt and slipped it on pulling it up to rest low on her hips.

"Well I had best get to washing my dirty clothes." She picked up her bag  
and stepped over to the boulders and onto the one that was flat on the  
top to where she could kneel down and be able to get the clothes wet  
then rub them against the rocks then get the clothes wet again until  
they were clean without having to kneel in the dirt. As she began to  
work she started humming. Still she could not get over how much work it  
took to clean clothes this way. Luckily she watched the women of the  
village and Kaede wash clothes when she was able. Who would have thought  
she would get stuck doing clothes by hand.

"What luck for us that not only we get to see a pretty young woman  
bathing, but now she is on her hands and knees for us as well." Came a  
male's voice directly behind her just before she felt a foot press down  
on her upper back to lower it so just her lower half was up in the air.

"That it is boss." Came from others.

"What should we do with her boys. Should we let her go or take advantage  
of this opportunity and have our fun with her?'

"Let us have fun with her." Cried the others.

"My thoughts as well." The male voiced as he lowered himself close to  
Kagome.

"No let me go." Kagome cried out as she felt a hand with claws being  
placed on her butt.

"Silence wretch!"

Meanwhile back at the camp the western lord entered the area to see that  
Kagome was not back yet. He knew that she had wanted to bathe and wash  
her clothing so he had left just before dawn and here it was going on  
mid-day. Was it possible that the miko had gotten lost going to or from  
the place to bathe or had she used that to leave. Turning he walked  
towards the place Kagome would have gone to bathe.

"Let us see you up close." Kagome felt her top become even more loose.

"No please let me go." She cried out as she managed to hit the one  
holding her.

"You will know to be silent. You can be full of fire soon." He voiced as  
he pressed Kagome's head under the water for a bit. The male watched as  
she thrashed wildly trying to get free. Grabbing a handful of her hair  
the male raised her head and was about to remove her top.

"Hey boss look here what I found. Two small shiny things that feel of  
power." The guy held one up between his thumb and first finger so his  
boss could see.

"iNo the shards!/i" she told herself. "Please let me go and give me  
the shards back." She reached up to try and get free again.

"Bring them and as for you, I'm holding to my word." He took the two  
shards from the guy and swallowed them then roughly pressed Kagome back  
into the ground face down once more in the water as he pushed her skirt  
up. Bubbles began to rise out of the water as he went behind her.  
Reaching down he ripped her underwear from her but before he could go  
any farther there was a commotion behind him. The guy released Kagome  
and stood.

"You dare touch one that is under the protection of the western lord on  
his own lands?" Came a smooth deep voice.

"What is it to you?" The one the group of men called boss stepped away  
from Kagome.

"Which domain or lands does this Sesshoumaru has the pleaser of  
eliminating it's vermin from within the western lands."

"Non in particular. We were just stopping to refresh ourselves when we  
caught this young woman bathing. If this woman was protected by this  
lord then he must be slacking on his job. She would be better with us.  
She would be well taken care of. Wouldn't she, men." The guy looked at  
Kagome as she slowly sat up breathing fast and her soaked hair hung in  
her face. As she moved, her shirt slid to the center of her chest  
exposing her breasts. "Eye catching is she not." Kagome quickly looked  
up and then saw Sesshoumaru.

"**Sesshoumaru!**" she quickly covered herself with her arms. "My  
miko powers didn't pick up any youkai. Why didn't you sense them being  
as these are your lands. Where were..." She was cut off.

"Your lands. So you're the one who can't keep a close eye on this  
lovel..." His voice went silent as pressure was squeezing his throat.  
Using his hand he reached in his sleeve pulling out a dagger and quickly  
stabbing it into the western lords upper arm and back out again causing  
the hold to lesson enough to get away but spun around with the dagger  
hidden in his hand slicing the fabric and skin above the western lord's  
armor and just below his throat just as one of his men took a cheap shot  
from behind by striking the back of Sesshoumaru's head with a sickening  
thud and causing Sesshoumaru to stumble forward a bit before sending his  
poison whip through the one who struck him from behind.

"Sesshoumaru watch out. The leader is..."

"Silence wench. No helping." The leader then struck with his head and  
tucks sending Sesshoumaru into several trees. Seeing that the boar  
advanced upon the unmoving Sesshoumaru, she quickly ran over and jumped  
onto the boar's back wrapping her arms around his neck. "Your feeble  
attacks can not bring me down." The boar plucked her off of him and  
threw her towards the water's edge landing hard on the ground. Satisfied  
that she did not get up the boar turned back towards Sesshoumaru.

"Hit the mark." The boar heard and turned around in time to see the glow  
from around her arrow before embedding in his heart incinerating him.  
Getting to her feet she used the bow to balance her as she walked over  
to the shards and picked them up. Putting the two shards in her skirt  
pocket she walked over to Sesshoumaru. Kneeling down she made a quick  
assessment of how he looked. She tried to move him but couldn't. Walking  
over she grabbed her bag then came back over and knelt down. Reaching  
out she went to untie one of the straps on the armor when a clawed hand  
grabbed hers and squeezed it hard.

**_Growling_** Looking up she saw deep red eyes.

"You were wounded and I was just going to see how bad."

"Touch not this Sesshoumaru's person." He voiced through growlish words  
as he sent her hand away from him then forced himself to stand up and  
went to retrieve Tokijin. Then sat by a different tree. She picked up  
her bag, the bow and quiver and walked over to him once more.

"Please Sesshoumaru let me check your wounds." She went to reach out to  
him.

"I need you not to check wounds."

"Fine." Standing up she turned and walked away. A glimmer caught her  
eye. Looking down she spotted the dagger that the boar had used. Bending  
down she picked it up and slid it in the pocket of her bag. Taking her  
bag over to the boulders she placed it down then left.

Upon coming back into the area after some time had passed she had two  
fairly good sized rabbits. Laying them down she gathered wood and made a  
fire. Retrieving the dagger she washed it off then picked up a rabbit.  
Swallowing she jabbed the dagger into the belly of the dead rabbit and  
sliced down. Cleaning the guts and everything else out of the rabbits  
she began skinning it. Finally finishing the gutting and the skinning  
she speared the carcasses on sticks so the rabbits wouldn't fall into  
the flames as they cooked and then headed to wash her hands and the  
dagger of the blood,guts, and fur. Behind her, Sesshoumaru leaned  
against his tree and watched her. While watching he looked at her  
clothes. Her top left her back bare except for two sets of ties. One set  
around her neck and another set around her rib cage. Her lower clothes  
stopped low on her hips which left from her belly button down to the top  
of the skirt bare. Looking more at the lower clothes he noticed a slit  
that came up a inch past her knee. When she stood and turned he looked  
some place other than her.

"How done do you like your meat Sesshoumaru?" She asked over her  
shoulder.

"I don't eat human food."

"Are you able to eat some other food other then this one rabbit since  
you are injured?"

"Youkai need not to eat often as humans. Do you carry about you more  
shards?" Instead of answering she picked up one stick and walked over  
and held out her hand. "You waste time."

"Does your youkai sense detect any other than the two? If not then don't  
worry. It is for me to know. The less others know the better. It is my  
sole duty to protect it after all. The only reason those two were found  
within my bag is because those guys went through my bag. They did not  
sense the power until that boar guy started holding my head down in the  
water. So they and the almost whole," she stopped herself as she turned  
and walked back to the fire and bent forward at the waist keeping her  
back towards him as she placed the stick back in the ground.

"Show this Sesshoumaru the almost whole jewel."

"Oh did you suddenly need your wounds checked or need food?" She turned  
slightly to look at him.

"One holds no danger to my lands as the other does."

"Wrong. Not just the western lands will suffer if it falls into the  
wrong hands. You want to see it and I want to check your wounds. There  
is no reason for you to be a stubborn dog. Though you are a dog youkai."  
She crossed her arms. Standing the way she did for what seemed to be  
twenty minutes but was not more than five when he gave her his slight  
nod of his head. Quickly going and getting her bag, she came back and  
knelt down in front of him placing her bag to the side but stood again  
when Sesshoumaru began to remove his armor. "Wow this armor is heavy."  
She set it to the side of the tree. Coming back and kneeling she opened  
up her bag and pulled out two boxes and her drinking bottle and sitting  
them down then looked at Sesshoumaru. i"How do I go about this? Do I  
undo his upper haori myself or do I ask him to do it?"/i she asked  
herself as she looked at him. Since she was now having to do this sort  
of thing to help Kaede she might as well get used to this. Leaning  
forward she reached out opening the upper haori then the inner then  
proceeded to remove both. At first glance she saw a lot of blood  
covering his arm and chest.

"You have seen the wounds." Sesshoumaru reached for both haori's.

"Wait." she quickly reached out grabbing his hand but quickly released  
it. "I mean, please wait. I know that I only asked to look at your  
wounds, but at least let me clean and wash the dried and fresh blood  
away. It is after all me that caused you to be wounded."

"Do so quickly before this Sesshoumaru's decision changes." Both haori's  
were placed back down. Grabbing her wash cloth and water bottle she  
knelt down closer to him. Opening the water bottle she poured the water  
to wet the wash cloth then set the bottle back down then leaned closer.  
She washed both sides of the upper arm then laid the wash cloth down to  
look at the wound. Gently moving her fingers over the wounded area, she  
quickly stopped when she heard a sound that sound of pain.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you by pressing hard?"

"Matters not. Continue."

"It didn't feel like any of the bones were chipped or anything. Which is  
good. Well on to check the next." She looked down when she picked up her  
water bottle and felt it was lighter and saw it was empty. "Be right  
back. Need to get more water as well as wash this out." Getting to her  
feet she hurried over to the water's edge and knelt down. Taking the  
water bottle in hand she filled it up then sat it down and began to  
rinse out the wash cloth. Quickly finishing washing the cloth she picked  
up the drinking bottle and made her way back and knelt down where she  
had been before. Looking at her next area to clean she swallowed.  
Leaning forward she held her breath while she began washing the deep cut  
close to his throat. While doing so since she was on her knees leaning  
forward her hand slipped and she caught herself with her other hand.

"That which you rest your hand needs not to be checked." Kagome looked  
down to see her hand on his upper thigh. Blushing she moved away from  
him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't... I didn't mean to catch myself from falling  
by..."

"Should I assume then you are finished searching my body of wounds that  
have no need to concern yourself to the point of falling over yourself  
so you can feel other not needed areas."

"Hey I didn't do that on purpose so no I didn't fall over myself to  
touch you." She grabbed her things and stood up heading over to the  
water once again. As she done so he had grabbed his haori's, swords and  
armor and left.

"_The miko will be a great healer with such gentleness._" He said  
to himself as he slid his haori's, armor and swords back on.


	13. Chapter 12

Waking up the next morning was not so hard due to the cold air that settled around her. Opening her eyes Kagome noticed a low laying fog and a light mist. Raising to her feet she walked over and knelt down and scooped up some water and splashed it on her face. The shock of the cold water hitting other bare areas of her body woke her up fast.

"Hopefully it warms up a bit." She told herself as she got back up on her feet then turned to see Sesshoumaru coming back into the area. "I take it that we are heading out soon."

"Indeed."

"Are we going to be close to Kaede's village at all?"

"The distance to reach the village is nothing. You desire to return to the village as I continue search of these lands?"

"Oh, no that's not the reason why I asked. Sure, I wish to keep check on lady Kaede, and pick up a few things." He watched as she picked up her bag and put it on her back followed by picking up her bow and quiver then shouldered them. For a quick second he thought he saw her shiver before she placed her bag on her back. "I'm ready when you are Sesshoumaru."

Most of the morning she was keeping in good pace with Sesshoumaru while trying to keep warm. During their travel Sesshoumaru looked back at Kagome to see her rubbing her arms as she continued following him without giving any complaint as he changed trajectory but then stopped.

"Come beside me." She gave him a look before she did as if to trust him but come over to him anyways. When she had done so light surrounded them. When the light had faded from around them she saw they were on the hill over looking the village. She turned to the side to look at Sesshoumaru but he had already begun heading towards the said village.

"Kagome what brings you here?" Kaede asked as Kagome came in followed by Sesshoumaru.

"I wanted to see you and I needed to get a few things. I'm traveling with Sesshoumaru as he is checking his lands so I can gather healing herbs. Darn they are not here."

"What are you looking for?"

"I was going to get my winter clothes, but I must of took them back through the well and forgot to bring them back. Even my winter coat is not here." She stated as she started putting things away.

"Remain here as I search rest of my lands." Sesshoumaru turned to leave.

"I was going to ask as we traveled if we could stop by Jinenji's. Jinenji and his mother grow herbs for both humans and youkai alike."

"Remain here. Travel for your herbs will continue." He left the hut.

"Come sit by the fire and warm yourself." Kaede poured some tea for them both. They sat and talked for hours until it came time to begin the evening meal.

Going outside to get the wood for Kaede she looked up the steps leading to the shrine. Walking over to the stairs she laid the arm full of wood down on the step then walked up the steps but a cold gust of wind changed her mind. Picking the wood back up she took it to Kaede.

"How do ye like being at the domain?" Kaede asked as Kagome put the wood in the fire.

"Alot to get used to. There is a servant that says that she was assigned to be my personal servant as long as I'm within the walls of the domain. That is not what unnerves me. What is really uncomfortable and unnatural is the servant bows to me. When I asked her not to bow she said that I was Sesshoumaru's honored guest and that it was only proper."

"She speaks the truth. How does healing go child?"

"I see glimpses of red and silver out of the corner of my eyes and when I turn the color is not there. At times I think I see Inuyasha looking at me from around corners, screens, trees not to mention I hear his voice calling to me or talking to me. I have even talked out in the open air as if I was carrying on a conversation with him. I can't get over them being gone."

"You will not totally forget them, but the hurt of their passing will lesson." After Kagome finished eating she laid down.

Towards dawn Kagome woke up and took her shoes outside then put them on. Walking over to the flight of stairs leading up, she began to ascend them. Getting to the top she looked around. She looked in the direction her house was located in the era she was from. Walking over to the shrine part she knelt down on both knees.

Down in the hut Kaede began to stir. Sitting up she looked around and did not see Kagome. As she was slipping on her slippers a strong aura was felt. Moving the mat covering she watched as the western lord landed.

"Greetings lord Sesshoumaru. Why don't you come in, though you will see that Kagome is not here. I was on my way to search her out. Upon raising I saw her not and she has left her weapon behind." Kaede pointed to the spot that Kagome had sat her weapon.

"Remain here for the morning is cold." Turning he left. He was about to head to the old time tree when he scented the air and felt her aura much closer then what it would be at the tree. Scanning the village from where he stood and saw no sign of her but spotted the stairs that lead up. Heading to this location he ascended the oddly placed steps. Reaching the top of the steps he felt a slight shock as he passed through the Torii Gate leading to the small shrine. Looking forward he saw a small building with it's door open and noticed a person kneeling on cold ground on their bare legs. By the strange clothes Sesshoumaru knew the one kneeling on the cold ground was the young miko. "You leave the safety of the hut without weapon. If I were one desiring upon taking your life you would be dead where you kneel."

"I guess I was lucky again without that happening." She got to her feet and faced him with eyes once again full of tears. "Welcome to my home." She waved her hand motioning around her. "Sure you see a shrine, but where my normal era is this place is changed. This shrine still stands but over there is where my family's home is. All of this even the well and the sacred tree my family watches over. I thought coming up here, I'd feel a bit closer to home, but I was wrong so I offered up prayers for my mother,brother and grandfather. Not to mention the souls of my friends. I just wished there was a way for me to let them know I'm alive and alright." Bowing once more to the shrine she slid the door closed then walked over to Sesshoumaru. "I'll go and get my things and we can head out if you would wish." She headed down the steps then entered the hut.

"Where were ye child?"

"I'm sorry Kaede. I went up to the shrine. I've come to get my things so we can head out." Picking up her bag,bow and quiver. "Thanks for the meal last night Kaede."

"Wait a moment child. Take these." Kaede walked over and picked up a rather good sized tied cloth bundle and came over and handed it to Kagome.

"What's in this?"

"Some herbs and other dried things you will need for different healings and cures that I've taught you."

"Don't you need these?"

"I have more than enough. Now go. You don't want to keep the western lord."

"Thanks Kaede." Kagome gave Kaede a hug then left and followed behind Sesshoumaru out of the village. "So how did searching the rest of your lands go? Did you find anything out of the ordinary?"

"Non that I had to defend against."

"That is good to hear. Well at least it is not cold right now and thanks to Kaede, I don't need to look for the herbs around your home, even though it would still be nice to know where they are just incase."

"List out these herbs and plants. Location of these will be sought out." She didn't voice that she didn't trust those under him to search them out.

"Still there are some herbs that I would need to get from Jinenji." She explained the best she could on how to reach the hut of Jinenji and his mother's. "I ah forgot to mention that Jinenji is half human and half youkai, but he is good natured. Well except when it comes to those whom he wishes to protect." She didn't get a response from Sesshoumaru as he just carried on. Out of the corner of her eye she though that she saw movement so she stopped and looked around. Hearing what sounded like laughter to her left, she quickly turned to her left.

"What do you seek?"

"I could of thought I saw movement and when I stopped I thought I heard laughter."

"My senses detect nothing." He stood where he was watching as she slowly turned looking around her. Not really convinced but not seeing anything either she turned back to Sesshoumaru and walked over to him.

"You probably think that I am crazy now don't you?"

"This Sesshoumaru thought such when you traveled with Inuyasha. Traveling with such made not any logic."

"What do you think now?" No response was given to her.

Upon mid-day Kagome's stomach began to rumble but they did not stop but instead they continued on. As they continued on she was informed that if she was hungry then to look for food. But she told him that she would be alright for a while that she didn't want to waste good traveling time. Traveling until nightfall they came to an area well surrounded by dense trees and bushes.

"You know over the years traveling around I took for granted being able to travel fast to some place by means of Kirara the fire cat or Inuyasha carrying me on his back. Sure we walked alot too." Standing up she headed over to a group of trees. "I'll be right back." Going a ways away from camp she stopped to relieve herself then headed back to camp and took a seat by the fire to await the food to finish cooking. "There were a few times Sango tried to tell me of the different youkai races and what her family knew about them, but everytime she would start something happened to where we could not speak of it. Most of the time it was Inuyasha wanting this or that."

"The Demon Exterminator informed you not of anything."

"When we first met Kouga, she told the group what he was and that all wolf youkai are no different then the wolves that they control. That is all she had said. She didn't mention anything about lifestyles or traditions. Like I mentioned she didn't get to teach or tell us. I know that Kouga announced in front of his men and my group that he was in love with me and I'd be better of with a real warrior like him, then being in the group with Inuyasha. Before that he hunted down a boar and brought it back then mentioned wolves mate for life and that I was his. Later when I told the monk and Sango, Inuyasha got upset and Sango told me that Kouga claimed me as his mate in all the ways but one. She didn't say what that last way was. He has a betrothed already so his claim or whatever it is does not hold water."

"The wolf lays claim, but is betrothed to another."

"He says he only said it to Ayame when she was young to get her to trust him so she would come out of hiding so he could take her back to her grandfather and not end up as food for the birds of paradise. I've met her and she is real nice and I've told Kouga in front of her, his men and even my group that I'm not his woman and that I don't think of him that way. Heck I've even said that I don't have those feelings for anyone. I mean how could I? I could not talk to any males in this era or mine without Inuyasha getting jealous and wanting to fight them. You seen how he would do when you even showed up to fight him. The only one I could talk to was him and Shippou, but even with Shippou he was jealous and Shippou was a kid." She finished speaking as a yawn came.

"Had Inuyasha not made this claim upon you?" The question was asked as Sesshoumaru leaned against the tree he sat by. He watched her chuckle.

"Inuyasha making a claim towards me to be his mate! Now that is a laugh. I told him in not so many words how I felt, but that was thrown back in my face because his heart belonged to Kikyou. I've heard him say it to her many times when I came upon them in the forest by the village and other places. So no to your question. If anything he compared me to her all the time. Well good night Sesshoumaru. I'll see you in the morning." She placed some more wood on the fire then laid down and closed her eyes. Scanning the area around them with his senses, he closed his eyes.

Several hours later Sesshoumaru heard Kagome as her sleep was full of unease. Opening his eyes, he stood and walked over to place wood on the fire thinking that her restless sleep was due to being cold. Going back over to his spot he sat down once more but soon heard her begin to speak in her sleep for a bit then it went silent. Then it started again.

"It's not like that at all." she voiced. "I'm just tired. Can't we just rest a bid?" she went silent. "Sesshoumaru is not the reason why I stayed behind." She got to her feet with her eyes open but with a dazed look to them and grabbed her bag, bow and quiver. "Wait up guys." Seeing her get to her feet and grabbing her things and before she had a chance to leave Sesshoumaru quickly got to his feet and grabbed her shoulder.

"Wake up Miko. It was but a dream." He looked down at her and watched her blink her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru!" She looked around. "Let me go my friends are leaving."

"Your friends were not here and are not leaving. Was but a dream nothing more."

"No let me go. You lie. I felt Shippou in my arms, I smelt them." She struggled in his grasp.

"Enough miko! Your friends are **DEAD**. It is time to realize the fact." She struggled a bit longer before the struggling eased and was replaced by tears. He let go of her shoulder and she went to her knees with her face in her hands as he returned to his spot once more. He listened as she curled up where she was and cried herself to sleep.

Pre-dawn hours found Kagome quickly getting to her feet and hurrying into the nearby bushes and returning to camp from changing into fresh clothes she spotted Sesshoumaru coming into camp as well.

"We go."

"Wait." She gathered up her things then went over to stand in front of Sesshoumaru and looked up. "I want to apologize for me saying that you lie. It was wrong." She looked in his eyes before slowly looking away. "It's just that they looked, sounded and felt so real." Looking back at him, she only saw a nod of his head before he looked towards the horizon and deciding to up the travel.

"Move not from me." Wondering why, she looked around and did not see the underside of the trees but caught the tops of them come into view. Looking down she saw some kind of mist under them.


	14. Chapter 13

Lowering towards the ground Kagome took notice of small huts scattered on the other side of the forest that they were landing in. Upon landing she stepped away from Sesshoumaru and combed her fingers through her hair, then she began walking in the direction she saw the huts. Coming to the edge of the forest she stopped.

"You don't need to come with me Sesshoumaru. Both Jinenji and his mother know me so I will be safe." After she spoke she stepped out of the forest and headed towards the hut with the huge garden in front which was far away from the small village. As she drew near she saw both Jinenji and his mother outside. "Hello Jinenji."

"Ma it is Kagome." As she drew near she watched as Jinenji's mother pick up a farming tool and held it protectively while looking past Kagome.

"Ain't seen you around these parts mister. What ye be wanting?" Looking behind her, Kagome saw Sesshoumaru stand behind her eying the old woman carefully.

"No it's alright. He is the one that brought me here." The old woman kept a close eye on Sesshoumaru but lowered the farming tool.

"Come inside." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru then turned back and followed both Jinenji and his mother. "The group with the two humans, the small kitsune, the small cat and the half dog where are they? I noticed they did not come with you."

"No I'm afraid that I won't be traveling with them anymore."

"Did something happen and that is the reason you are here or did you become smitten with this one your with?" She motioned over towards Sesshoumaru.

"They were all killed when we fought our enemy Naraku. I was the only one barely alive. No I'm not smitten. Lord Sesshoumaru is the one that healed me and offered his domain for me to heal from the loss of my friends instead of staying in the village I once lived with my friends."

"I am sorry to hear that child." The old woman handed Kagome some tea. "What manner of youkai is he?" She looked over at Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is a Inu youkai and was Inuyasha's brother.

"An Inu youkai you say. You also say he is Inuyasha's brother."

"Yes." Kagome took a sip of tea.

"He does not look as though he's that one's brother."

"That is because lord Sesshoumaru is a full blooded Inu youkai and not half like Inuyasha was."

"I see. Where be he the lord of?"

"You need not know where my domain resides old woman."

"She was just making small talk. It is not like she would be able to do anything to your domain in the western lands." Kagome sat the tea cup down. "I had best come out with why I was brought here. See I was taught by Lady Kaede the art of herbs and healing plants and since I can't go to my home. I will be helping Lady Kaede and when she passes I will be taking over as the healer. But right now I am just gathering herbs so I can dry them and have them in case where ever I am at I will have some on hand. I was wondering if I can get some herbs and other healing plants that will heal both human and also youkai alike. I know that normal miko's don't go around healing youkai, but I am not a normal miko. I don't believe all youkai are bad and need to be destroyed. There are good and bad youkai just like there are good and bad humans."

"You have a good soul." The old woman said as Jinenji stood up and walked outside. Picking up the kettle the old woman poured Kagome more tea.

Sitting there in a hut a little bit smaller then Kaede's, Kagome began to feel that uncomfortable feeling and knowing that Sesshoumaru had to of been uncomfortable she set her cup down and stood up.

"I've got to get some air." She was greeted by Jinenji as she, Sesshoumaru and the old woman exited the hut.

"Hope these help." Jinenji placed a big basket with straps on the ground. Kagome stood by the basket to see that the basket was almost as tall as she was and was big enough to fit two of her standing back to back in it.

"Ah I was not expecting that much, but thanks Jinenji." She looked up at him and smiled as he raised a finger and lightly touched her nose before he turned to go back into the garden due to not being one to say good-bye.

"Come back anytime Kagome. Welcome the strength that derives from him." she motioned towards Sesshoumaru as Kagome looked at the basket to see how she was going to carry it and her bag, bow and quiver. That is until that problem was taken care of by Sesshoumaru. "Wondrous times await you my dear. Youkai males can be gentle as much as they can be rough with a woman." The woman voiced as Kagome turned to leave. Kagome stopped and turned to face the old woman.

"I don't have and never had any males that I was even remotely involved with or smitten with or even kisses let alone someone's intended. The only male that is interested in me is betrothed to another." She turned once more and walked past Sesshoumaru. "_She almost matches the way Miroku used to be._" she told herself as she walked towards the forest. She continued walking until it was to dark for her to see and Sesshoumaru made her stop. "I wonder what Rin is doing?"

"Retired for the night."

"Sesshoumaru do you ever turn into your true form other than that one time in your father's tomb?"

"When needed."

"Have you since the tomb?"

"Once."

"Has Rin seen you?"

"She has."

"Oh." Kagome ate her dinner then retired.

Early the next morning Kagome had woke up, changed and done her other morning activities then Sesshoumaru lifted the both of them and traveled to his domain. Upon landing they were greeted by Rin and Jaken.

___**Two Months Later**_****

"Kagome come look there is snow on the ground." Rin came into Kagome's room and shook her.

"Oh is that it?" Kagome pulled the blanket tighter around her and turned over to go back to sleep.

"Ah, come on Kagome get up. Let us go out in it before the morning meal."

"Are you kidding? It's going to be cold out there this early. Wait until after the morning meal and if you can get your Sesshoumaru-sama to go out as well so we are not the only ones out in that stuff."

"Ah you are no fun." Rin puffed out her lip as she turned and left Kagome's room and Kagome returned to sleep.

A hour later Kagome was woke up again but this time it was by Hanako. While Kagome sat up Hanako opened the window to which a blast of cold air came rushing in and a shiver went up Kagome's spine. Grabbing the blanket she wrapped up in it.

"Rin wants me to go out in that! The only thing that I have that covers me completely and has long sleeves is my miko outfit and that is at Kaede's hut because I left it there so those here don't feel to much uncomfortable with seeing me wear the outfit. I don't even have a coat."

"A coat?" Hanako looked at Kagome.

"A coat is an outer garment made to wear on days like this or when it rains to keep your outfits dry and to keep you warm," Kagome said behind the changing screen. She came out from behind the screen and headed to the dining hall. "Morning." she said as she came in and sat down.

"Would Sesshoumaru-sama come outside with Rin and Kagome after morning meal?" Rin looked over at Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has more important things to do then baby sit the likes of you two," voiced Jaken as he stood by Sesshoumaru.

"That's alright Rin. We are big girls and don't need neither of them sniffing our skirts. So hurry and eat so we can go out." She looked from Jaken to Sesshoumaru and then to Rin. When the two were finished they both headed outside. As they went outside Rin took off faster then Kagome. "Where did you go Rin?" Rounding the corner Kagome got hit in the shoulder then heard laughter. Looking down she saw the evidence caused by a small snowball. "Why you little..." She stopped with another snowball to the face. Squatting down she grabbed handfuls of snow and packed them until she got a rather good sized snowball then headed in the direction she heard the laughter. As she got near the spot, Rin dashed away.

"No don't Kagome!" Rin cried out as the snowball nearly hit her. Running she hid behind a tree. Leaning forward to get some snow ready and look to see is she could see Kagome and felt something hit her back.

"Found you." Chuckling Kagome knelt down to get more snow to only receive snow in the face as well as down her shirt. Taking the time to shake the snow out of her shirt, Rin took off once more laughing as she went to hide. "She thinks this is funny does she?" Making another snowball she followed the small foot prints. "Rin where are you? You can come out." Seeing a place that looked like Rin could hide Kagome walked over to check it out to find that Rin was not there.

Bending down she packed fresh snow since the snowball she had melted. Continuing on she spotted another place close to one of the ways that lead to the main building but decided not to look there figuring that would be to easy of a place to hide so she headed in a different direction. Rin watched as Kagome turned and headed in a different direction. Letting out a soft sigh she slowly made her way out of her hiding spot and quietly followed Kagome. Getting the feeling of being followed she turned and didn't see anything. Giggling softly as Kagome turned, RIn followed once more but then stopped as she noticed something more interesting.

"Come out Rin." Getting the feeling of being watched from behind she quickly throw the snowball she had in her hand. "I've got you not Ri..." She stopped in mid sentence when she saw that the one she had hit was not Rin but was the western lord. "**Sesshoumaru!** I'm sorry. I thought you were Rin." She spoke as she saw him look at the spot where the snowball had hit him then back at her. Laughter was heard to the right.

"Kagome's funny thinking Sesshoumaru-sama was Rin and hit him with snow... Ahh..." She quickly gasped as she saw Kagome run towards her. Turning to run she was quickly brought to the snow covered ground by Kagome. She struggled to get free as Kagome tickled her and covered her with snow. Please let me go Kagome." She giggled as Sesshoumaru watched not that far away. After a bit Kagome let Rin free as she sat on her knees breathing fast as she stood up wiping moister from sweat and snow from her face and neck. Looking down at her wet clothes then over at Rin.

"Let's go in and change out of these wet clothes and into something dry before we get cold and sick."

"Just a bit longer Kagome. Please!"

"A few more minutes, but then we will go inside." Kagome bent down to get more snow into a ball. Rin's eyes grew wide but Kagome shook her head no but motioned with her eyes to Sesshoumaru. Rin smiled and got some snow. "Ok let's do it." Kagome throw the snowball at Sesshoumaru and watched as only hers went and not hers and Rin's. "Rin!"

"Umm second thought Rin's cold so she will see you inside Kagome." Rin ran to the building. Kagome swallowed as she slowly turned.

"You strike me yet again miko!" Looking down at Kagome.

"Only in fun." She backed away then turned and ran as she giggled but her escape was quickly stopped as she was covered by snow falling on her. Digging herself out of the snow she looked up to see the tree she was under was empty of all its snow. Looking around she saw Sesshoumaru walking away. Wrapping her arms around her, she headed back to the main building and to her room to change. "_Dumb dogs, dumb dogs, dumb dogs._" She grumbled to herself as she headed down the halls to reach her room. Upon changing and coming out from behind the changing screen with her wet clothes she watched Hanako enter the room.

"Lady miko, your clothes look to be even more wet than the young Rin's."

"Yeah, no thanks to your lord!" Kagome grumbled as her wet clothes were taken by Hanako. "Making all the snow from a tree fall on me just because I hit him with a snowball thinking he was Rin, then hitting him again but this time in fun. Two snowballs hitting him does not equal to a whole tree full of snow being dumped on me." She sat by her small table.

"Your lucky it was that miko. Lord Sesshoumaru is not one to play."

"Apparently so."

"I will return soon to bring you to the evening meal." Bowing Hanako left the room. While sitting by her low table a shiver ran down her spine. A half hour later she was lead into the dining hall. Excepting the food she took a few bites then sat her eating tool down and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"You know that was cold! How could two small snowballs equal to having a tree emptied of it's snow onto me?" she watched as he remained silent at the head of the table.

Three days later Kagome while she shivered and held her blanket tightly around her, she felt someone shake her shoulder. Opening her eyes she saw Hanako kneeling beside her futon. Looking towards the window and seeing no sign of light she looked back at Hanako confused.

"You must come with me lady miko."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"It is young Rin. I fear she is very sick." Kagome quickly pushed the blanket off of her and grabbed her bag and followed Hanako down to a different room and entered. Entering the room she noticed Sesshoumaru standing close as another servant was next to Rin. Going over to the other side of the futon Kagome knelt down and touched Rin's forehead. As her hand neared Rin's forehead she could feel heat radiating from her skin. It was confirmed as to how hot when she touched the skin. Taking her hand away she grabbed her bag and opened it. Looking through her bag she pulled out some herbs.

"I need this boiled in some water and brought to me with something to pour it into her mouth so she can drink it." She held out some herbs to the servant.

"We should get a known healer from a village and not this miko," the servant voiced.

"That will only take more time. The healer will have the same healing herbs as I do. I may not know all the different healing herbs, but I know the ones to use for this. There is another one that was used on me by Inuyasha that cured me what seemed like over night though I am not sure which herbs that was used because he did not tell me. He only said his mother used dried ingredients as he used fresh. Listen I'm the closest healer from a village that you have. Are you going to let the fact that I am a miko get in the way and let her get sicker or take these herbs and get them boiled?" The servant didn't move. "Fine I'll do it myself."

"I will do it lady miko." Hanako stepped forward taking the herbs. Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru ordered the other servant to follow him. When the room was empty Kagome stood and looked around the room and found another clean sleeping kimono. Going back to the futon she untied the other sleeping kimono and changed the it. Then taking out a wash cloth and her drinking bottle she wet the cloth then began to bathe Rin's forehead. As she finished Hanako came back in. "Here."

"Thank you Hanako." Taking and pouring some of the liquid she sat the cup down then raised Rin's head a bit. "Ok sweetie you need to try and drink this so you can get better." She brought the cup to Rin's mouth and slowly tipped the cup giving her a little at a time until it was all gone. She then looked at Hanako. "She needs to drink this every few hours." Kagome went to stand to leave.

"_No, don't leave Kagome, please!_" Came a soft voice as a small hand slowly raised. Lowering back down to the futon Kagome moved Rin so she was laying against her.

"All right I'll stay with you." Kagome stroked Rin's hair out of her face. Looking up she saw Sesshoumaru come back in. She noticed that he was not wearing his normal white and red outfit nor wearing his armor or swords but was wearing a plain white haori and his normal hakama's. "She will be all right Sesshoumaru. I will be here with her if you would wish to return to your room." He looked at Rin.

"Summon help upon need." He turned and left. Kagome remained awake the remaining night watching over Rin and having her drink the herbal liquid. Come sunrise Hanako entered the room to see Kagome still awake.

"Lady miko have you not slept?"

"Some. Could you take and boil some more of these herbs?" Hanako nodded and left. Sitting there Rin began coughing so she sat Rin up a bit and began rubbing her back until it subsided then laid Rin back down. Soon the herbal liquid was brought to the room. While pouring and helping Rin to drink it, Kagome began to softly hum. Feeling as though she was being watched she looked up to see the western lord. "Oh."

"Miko."

"She is doing ok. She slept pretty soundly when her coughs subsided." He nodded before he left once more. The rest of the day and night went the same as early dawn when she had been brought into Rin's room. Kagome only taking breaks to go to the bathroom and eating something small.

Four days passed with continuing this task when Kagome herself began to feel she was not doing well. Though she did not let on that she was slowly becoming sick, she had begun to get chills, followed by her chest beginning to become sore, then her throat and her nose began to run and slowly she begun to not want to eat. As dawn drew near on the fifth day Kagome's head felt as if it was going to split open at any given moment and she was fighting to keep her eyes open. Hearing the door sliding open she tried to look well awake and fresh but failed.

"Lady miko, you must rest. Others can watch young Rin."

"Thank you, but I am doing fine." Though when she spoke nausea shot through her as her head throbbed when she spoke. She handed Hanako more herbs. Leaving the room she handed the herbs to another servant with instructions before she went down the hall and knocked on a door. Receiving word to enter Hanako did so and bowed.

"M'lord, I bring word of the miko."

"What about the miko?"

"M'lord, it is my belief that the miko has slept very little since she has been brought to your young ward's chamber many days ago. Upon entering young Rin's chamber come this dawn the miko did not seem right. She has this unhealthy look about her. I suggested that she rest and that there are others to watch Rin. She thanked me and said she would be fine. Though her eyes say other wise." Hanako watched as the western lord stood.

"Come." He headed to the door and left his study. Reaching the desired room Sesshoumaru followed Hanako into the room and watched Kagome. It took her a bit of time to realize that she was not alone with Rin and tried to sit up straight and look as if she was fine. "Miko answer me truthfully. Have you slept any these past days?"

"Some. A little here and a little there, but I assure you that I am fine."

"Your health. How do you fair?"

"I'm fine."

"Your eyes showed pain within them upon my coming in at dawn as they still do." Hanako spoke. Sesshoumaru looked carefully at Kagome's eyes.

"Miko, you will return to your room and rest. Upon Hanako's judgment on your restfulness will you be able to return to Rin's side to care for her."

"But I'm fine. Sure I'm a little tired, but I will be fine."

"Unrest will bring poor judgement." Seeing she would not win she stood up as he turned to the door. Standing there her head began to throb even more as blood rushed through her head. Next thing she knew was her legs were numb as a bright light exploded within her mind and everything went muffled.

"**LADY MIKO!**" Hanako cried out. Sesshoumaru turned to see Kagome collapsing towards the floor. Hanako watched as her lord caught the miko before she hit the floor.

As her body laid against him, he could feel Kagome's body was like it was on fire. Thinking that it was her miko power he was about to lay her on the floor. That is until he smelt the pungent scent of sweat. Holding her to him, he quickly got to his feet and ordered Hanako to follow him. Her body began to shiver as he carried her to her room. Hanako quickly laid out the futon. Placing her on the futon Sesshoumaru ordered Hanako to watch her until he returned. From where Hanako sat she could tell that Kagome was alot worse then Rin when she had become sick. Returning back to the room Sesshoumaru handed Hanako a thick sleeping kimono and  
stepped out of the room.

"M'lord, she is dressed. Should we not get the healer from the village which she comes from or at least the herbs? Since she used the last on young Rin?"

"The healer will not worry. Return to Rin's chamber."

"Whom will watch the miko, M'lord?"

"Whom else do you see within this chamber?"

"No one but you, me and the miko." Hanako's eyes widened when it dawned on her that her lord meant that he, himself would care for the miko.


	15. Chapter 14

Come morning as dawn crested over the mountains there came a slight knock on the door before it slid open. Standing where he stood by the unopened window the western lord watched as Hanako walked in and over to him and bowed.

"M'lord, if it would please you, I will remain vigilant over the miko while you rest." Hanako watched as the western lord stepped away from the wall and left the room. Hanako walked over and knelt down by the futon when a servant opened the door after lightly knocking.

"You are needed in the young Rin's room." Looking from Kagome to the servant, Hanako stood up.

"Remain here." Hanako left the room.

The servant being uncomfortable in the same room with the sick miko began pacing around the room. Getting close to the futon she looked and saw that Kagome's face, neck and arms were covered in heavy perspiration, cautiously crept over to the futon and picked the cloth out of the bowl of water squeezing the extra water out then wiped the cloth over the miko's face, neck and arms. Placing the cloth back in the water she the blanket down to around Kagome's waist then stood up and walked over to the window and opened it as far as it would go. Towards late afternoon Sesshoumaru entered Kagome's room to find that not only was there no one there watching after Kagome but the room felt like ice. Looking towards the window he saw it was wide open and a slight wind was blowing snow in through the window. Crossing the room he shut the window then headed over to the futon. Seeing the blanket pulled down to her waist and that she was shivering so hard that her teeth chattered together, he knelt down to take ahold of the blanket but stopped when he felt the heat that her body gave off. Reaching out he placed the back of his hand on her forehead then quickly removed it as if he touched a red hot burning ember. Upon removing his hand the servant walked in carrying the bowl of water.

"M'lord!" The woman bowed from the waist since she carried the bowl of water.

"Where is Hanako?"

"She was summoned early this day to young Rin's room and had me remain here till she returned and she has yet to do so. I have been here all morning except to get fresh water to continue to get the heat down."

"Your attempt has greatly increased her sickness. Return to normal duties."

"Yes M'lord." The woman placed the bowl of fresh water down by the futon then bowed and quickly left.

Standing to his feet he noticed in the corner of the room close to the changing screen lay the bow and quiver. Moving over to them and picked them up he caught sight of color behind the screen but his attention was drawn away when he heard the miko's voice faintly speaking. Heading back he placed both the bow and quiver by the wall next to the futon.

_**Kagome's Conversation Induced By Sickness**_

"_No he's not._" Looking down when she spoke Sesshoumaru saw her head roll to her left side facing him. _"Why? Why would I do that Inuyasha?"_

"Memories play at her once more of the hanyou."

_"No more wood on the fire Shippou. It's already too hot in here."_ Sesshoumaru watched as she began to push the blanket off and rake her fingernails at the thin fabric plastered to her skin from the moisture caused by the heat her body was throwing off, kneeling he grabbed the blanket and laid it back on her. _"Sesshoumaru..."_ Her voice stopped as her head turned again. His hand stopped squeezing the water out of the cloth.

_"Why would Sesshoumaru come after me Kouga? I'm just a mere human miko to him."_

_"I wonder why he did not destroy all of us either Sango or kill his brother instead of telling me to give Tetsusaiga back to Inuyasha when he wakes up."_

_"No Sango. Inuyasha didn't kiss me remember. I kissed him to try and break the spell when his human soul was sucked into the mirror."_ she went silent. _"Not really. Why? Because his lips felt rough." _silent again. _" No I was not frightened by his fangs or claws. Yes I know he could of killed me without knowing. So could...No I'm not making anymore ramen Inuyasha."_ silence followed.

_"That would be a hard choice between Inuyasha and Kouga. Well not really because they both have someone else so the choice is easy. I would not choose either."_ she went silent except for a cough broke the through. _"No it doesn't matter to me if the one I fell in love with is human, youkai or hanyou."_

_"Oooo nice Doggie."_ She stretched her arms upwards but then lowered them. _"I wounder if your fur would be soft? I should not be thinking this while Sesshoumaru is in a dog form fighting with Inuyasha. Though I wonder if his fur feels different then what his hair would feel like in his human looking form."_ she went silent. _"Though he  
looks so cuddly but in killing sort of way. He would most definitely kill me if he heard me thinking this"_ Sesshoumaru's hand now hovered close to her head with the cloth.

_"**NO!** Your brother is not the way you said he is."_

_"How would I? I don't know your brother other than what we see when he shows up to fight you."_ All of a sudden her body sat up and pointed a finger out. _"No the reason why I'm here is not because I'm being used. Well I hope I'm not. I'm here at his home because you and the others are dead and I needed time to heal from all of you dying. I'm going home. Good-bye Inuyasha."_ She pushed the blanket away and tried to stand but was held down. Sesshoumaru watched as she struggled to get up for several minutes before her body gave up and laid there panting for breath. Throughout the night Sesshoumaru kept watch and heard her breathing sound more and more labored at times. As pre-dawn came around the door slid open to the room.

**_End Of Kagome's Conversation Induced By Sickness_**

"Were you not to remain on watch Hanako?"

"Yes, but I was called to young Rin's room."

"Summon Jaken." Hanako left the room. A bit later there came the sound of rushing feet.

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken spoke.

"M'lord should she not be taken to the village which she comes from?" Hanako stepped closer to the futon and looked between her lord and the miko as she listened to what he said to Jaken, then quickly looked at him. "You're planning on using a youkai remedy on her! Why not just return her?"

"Question not the orders given to you. Retrieve a sleeping kimono." Bowing she left the room. Some time past and Hanako re-entered the room.

"I have found one." Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to towards the changing screen and kept his back turned as Hanako changed Kagome. While by the changing screen he looked and saw three small stacks of clothes. The last stack that he saw had more of the strange garments that Rin had laid in front of him in his study. Which he had not yet returned them to the miko's room due to him still not figuring out how the miko could wear the said item. "M'lord she is changed. Though the sleeping kimono is a bit to large for her." True enough to Hanako's words, when he turned and headed over to the futon he saw that there was much excess material.

"It is finished lord Sesshoumaru." Came a voice from the doorway.

"Hold the miko up," Sesshoumaru said as he knelt down. Going to the other side of the futon, Hanako gently brought Kagome into a sitting position then slightly opening her mouth as Sesshoumaru brought the cup to Kagome's lips and began to slowly pour the contents into her mouth's as Hanako rubbed Kagome's throat to get her to swallow. As the contents began to go down Kagome began to cough and gag. Seeing that Kagome was fighting with swallowing, Hanako placed her hand over Kagome's nose so that the only way for her to get air is to swallow the liquid contents placed in her mouth or gag. Once all the liquid was emptied out of the cup Hanako laid her back down then took the cup from Sesshoumaru.

"Now we will see if a youkai remedy will remain in a human without killing her, coming back up, or curing her." Hanako looked at Kagome.

"You may leave." Sesshoumaru stood back up. Jaken walked over and stood by Sesshoumaru.

"Why would you use such a remedy on her and not Rin, M'lord? Would not Rin hold more privilege then the human miko? Or was this a test to see if she survives or not so you can cure Rin when the miko's herbs fail?" Not getting a answer Jaken remained standing.

**_Several Hours later_**_**...**_

There was a thump on the floor when Jaken fell forward as he slept standing up against the staff of two heads. Quickly getting back onto his feet he nervously looked over to his right at Sesshoumaru but found that he was not standing there. Looking around the room he saw the western lord heading over and knelt down at the futon.

"Wha...what are you doing lord Sesshoumaru?"

"What does it look like Jaken?" He answered as he squeezed out the water in the cloth and bringing it to Kagome's forehead. Drawing the cloth over her forehead, face and neck, he could feel that her body was not as hot as before.

"Did it work M'lord?" Jaken stepped closer to Sesshoumaru. He watched as a slight nod was given.

"You are dismissed Jaken."

"Y...yes lord Sesshoumaru." Bowing low then he left as Sesshoumaru dipped the cloth back in the water rinsing it then squeezing it out and bringing it back to her neck. Sliding the cloth lower on her throat Kagome turned away from him which made the extra material move as well which caused the material to slide off of her shoulder baring it to him. Taking the cloth he washed the exposed shoulder before bringing the material back up onto her neck.

_"Lady Kaede, I've got to go back to Sesshoumaru's domain. I've forgot to get the jewel out of my bag before it's found. I've already been attacked once by youkai and they only found two shards and Sesshoumaru got hurt. I hate to of seen how bad he would of been hurt if they would of found the almost completed jewel that is hidden in the bag."_ She turned and sat up. Placing his hand on her shoulder to stop her from getting up caused her to blink her eyes and look at her shoulder. Seeing claws she followed the arm up. "**Sesshoumaru!** Where did lady Kaede go? What did you do with her? **Lady Kaede!**" She looked around the room pushing his hand off and weakly getting onto her hands and knees then wobbly getting to her feet. Feeling her clothes fall around her rather loosely she looked down to see the material fell  
down showing bare skin of both shoulders and upper chest. "What happened to my clothes?"

"The elder miko was not here. You suffer from illusions from sickness. Return to laying down on the futon. You have not yet recovered." He stood up and reached for her.

"**No get away you perverted dog!**" She stepped away as she tried to keep his hand away from her. As she stepped away her foot tangled in the blanket and she fell backwards and Sesshoumaru quickly stepped forward and caught her. "No, let me go. Don't hurt me." She struggled until she was winded and her eyes began to close. "Please don't hurt me."

"What happen...ed?" The door quickly was slid open and Hanako stepped in followed by a panting Jaken. They saw Kagome in the western lord's arm against his chest. Maneuvering her he laid Kagome back down then covered her up. Standing back up he walked towards the door.

"What happened lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Thought I tried to attack her person."

"Disgusting for one to even think about touching her in such a way. Let alone one such as yourself. To harm her yes, but not..." Jaken shuddered at the thought as he followed behind Sesshoumaru.


	16. Chapter 15

Two days had passed with Kagome tossing and turning with her body trying to fight the sickness within it. As dawn approached she rolled onto her back slowly opening her eyes. Giving time for her eyes to adjust from being closed she pushed the blanket back and slowly sat up. Sitting on the edge of the futon she looked down at her clothes and saw she was dressed in a really large outfit that you could almost fit another person in it with her. Slowly rising to her feet, she wobbled over to the changing screen. Leaning against the wall to get air due to going from the futon to the changing screen wore her out. Taking a second to catch her breath she knelt down and picked out something to wear. Using the wall she walked over to the door and slid it open. Going into the hall servants passed her as she headed down the way to Rin's room.

"Lady Miko what are you doing up?" Hanako came running up to Kagome as she used the wall to stay up right to walk.

"I must check on Rin."

"M'lord gave order that you were not to care for Rin until you are rested and I judge you are well enough to care for the young Rin. My judgement stands and you need to return to your room."

"What do you mean I'm not well enough? I'm fine."

"If you were fine you would not need the wall to stand and walk."

"I'm fine. Watch, I will prove it." She let go of the wall and tried to walk but her legs began to shake and she had to grab the wall once more.

"Return to your room and futon."

"Please just let me..."

"Hanako!" Came a voice behind Kagome.

"M'lord the miko refuses to return to her room. She insists that she sees young Rin. I have re-informed her of your order that she not be allowed to care for Rin unless I judge she is able to do so. My judgement is that she is unable to do so by her needing to use the wall to stand as well as needing it to walk."

"Miko Kagome, you will return to your chamber. This Sesshoumaru will accompany you for I seek answers."

"Could I not just look at her to see how she is?" Kagome used the wall to turn and stopped talking when she saw that he was wearing a white hakama and haori but on the shoulder and bottom of the sleeves were not red like normal but were black.

"Are you not capable of walking and need help to be able to move? Rin fairs well and is resting as should you be. Hanako you may return to your duties. Food is to be brought for the miko to eat." While Sesshoumaru finished speaking Kagome began slowly heading back to her room.

"Sesshoumaru could you please just call me Kagome without using the word 'miko' in front of it."

"To do such for one in status such as I would not be right."

"Not Right? It is the same for me. I'm sure many within your domain here think that I am being disrespectful by not addressing you as lord Sesshoumaru or M'lord." She had to stop to catch her breath and used the back of her hand to wipe the perspiration from her forehead.

"Would you need assistance?"

"No that would be below your status to do anything like that. I'll manage on my own, but thank you anyways." She began to walk again. Finally making it back to her room she slid the door open and stepped inside and waited for him to enter before shutting the door. "So what do you need answers about?"

"The jewel where do you hide it within your bag?"

"You still want to see it." Not feeling all that strong on her legs but needing to stretch them she made herself walk to the changing screen and went around it then came back around with her bag and went to sit on the futon. Reaching into the bag searching through the remaining things in the bag and felt something smooth and round. Bringing her hand out she held it in front of her and opened her hand lay a pink sphere. "Here is the Jewel. This is the one thing every youkai, hanyou and selfish hearted humans all want. This is the thing Inuyasha sought to get to become a full youkai so he could finally fit in with others that were youkai as well as be stronger. Not to mention to prove himself and be worthy of being your brother. This thing is the very thing that was ripped out of my side many years ago when I was first brought here. The only way for me not to have to guard it with my life is to infuse the last two shards with the jewel and make a unselfish wish. Then it will disappear forever. There are many things that I could wish for but they would be selfish." Closing her hand she stuck her hand back within her bag and hide the jewel. "Now you have seen the real jewel which is my sole burden to carry upon my shoulders to protect from those who wish to use it for their own selfish needs." She placed the bag on the floor next to her weapon. "Do you have any more questions?"

"Rest. Food will be brought soon." He headed to the door and stopped and stood at the door for a bit before sliding it open and leaving. Later that afternoon as she sat on her futon the door slid open and Hanako came in carrying food.

"Hanako how bad was I sick?" She asked as her food was placed in front of her.

"Sick enough that lord Sesshoumaru tested a youkai remedy on you to turn around to have one such as you to accuse him of touching your filthy body," Jaken hissed from the doorway. "These were retrieved from the old miko." Jaken left the room.

"Is what Jaken said true Hanako? Did Sesshoumaru use youkai medicine to cure me and I accused him of touching me?"

"It is true what he says, but he forgot to mention that M'lord had stayed within your room to make sure youkai remedy did not make you worse."

"So he watched over me?" Kagome watched as Hanako gave a nod. "Why would he take and heal me with a youkai medicine I wonder? Even after all the trouble I've caused him since I've been here." She took a bit of food. "Could you possibly...Oh never mind. hanks for the food." she handed the bowl back to Hanako and then she left. Giving Hanako some time to head to the kitchen, Kagome carefully got off the futon and headed over to the door and opened it.

Quietly she slid the door closed and headed down the hall still on wobbly legs. Keeping her eyes looking for servants, she reached the door in which she sought. Placing her hands on the door, she quietly slid it open and slipped in closing the door behind her. Going over she knelt down and took a seat next to Rin. "I'm sorry Rin that I have not been with you. I know that I'm not to be in here, but I had to see for myself how you were doing." She brushed a strand of hair out of Rin's face. Starting to feel tired again and knew she should return to her own room Kagome scooted down and curled up next to Rin wrapping her arms around Rin closing her eyes and falling asleep.

A few hours later after the servants retired to their quarters the western lord made his rounds of the domain. Upon heading to his own room he decided to check on the wellness of his ward then he would peek in on the miko to see how she was fairing. Opening the door to his ward's room and walking in, he noticed the miko laying next to Rin with her arms wrapped protectively around her.

Come sunrise Kagome opened her eyed to a sweet voice calling out her name and gently patting her cheek. Blinking her eyes, she slowly sat up and looked to see Rin looking at her.

"Morning Rin. How are you feeling?"

"Rin is doing ok, but Kagome's cheeks and head feel hot to Rin." She looked towards the door. "Sesshoumaru-sama why Kagome not remain in room as Rin does because of sick?" Rin crossed her arms and puckered out her bottom lip as Kagome looked towards the door.

"Ummm good morning Sesshoumaru." Kagome sheepishly smiled.

"You disobeyed an order to come..." Rin's servant was cut off.

"No harm was caused." Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on Kagome and Rin.

"But the miko disobeyed you M'lord."

"Miko Kagome come with this Sesshoumaru." He turned and left his ward's room with Kagome following. Following Sesshoumaru down passed two doors then stopped as he walked into another room.

"Maybe it would be best that I remain here to talk and not in your..." She stopped speaking and tapped her fingers together.

"Think not that I have brought you to my chamber to talk. This is but my study. This Sesshoumaru's chamber resides on this hall yet not this room." He continued into the room.

_"Way to go stupid. Why would he take you to his chamber to speak?"_ She told herself in a down grading manner. Stepping into the room that he had disappeared in she saw a low laying table in the center of the room. Behind the table were shoji screen doors that were slid open to reveal the outside. She watched as he slid one side closed then walked over to slide the other door to meet the other. "That is alright Lord Sesshoumaru, you dont need to close the doors to the outside." She slowly walked over and stood by him. "It's not cold." She went to place a hand over his but stopped and moved her hand away. He watched as she did so. "So this is your study, is it?. What do you study in here? I don't see any books to read."

"This study is used for war council and many things that are manner of state." He looked at her from the corner of his eye as she stood by him.

"I know that I did not obey you Lord Sesshoumaru, but I needed to see with my own eyes how Rin was doing. I had fully intended to return to my room."

"Though a order had been given, there was no harm done."

"Thank you. I had best return to my room due to being dressed as such. I bid you a good day Lord Sesshoumaru." She bowed deep at the waist and took a step towards the door but was stopped with a hand taking a hold of her wrist. She stopped and looked at Sesshoumaru then at her wrist. When he released it she brought her hand to her chest and held it there. "Did you need to say something else?"

"Speak not my title before name. Have you not spoken my name many years without such."

"That is true, but many things have changed since then. This is your home and not a battlefield or a fight against Inuyasha. So with that said I once again bid you a good day M'lord." She walked over and out the door.

_"It sets not well with her using such titles to address me."_ He spoke to himself as he watched her leave.

Back down the hall as she approached her room Hanako greeted her. Kagome motioned for her to follow as she entered her room. Going over she looked through the dried herbs and handed some to Hanako. Hanako looked at her to ask what the herbs were for and she was informed that they could be used for many things but that she was using it to relieve a headache.

_"I know that I need to feel better because if not I will be stuck in this Kami sake room until who knows how long." _After all her mother had always told her, she was always stubborn when it came to staying put when she was sick. While she sat waiting for Hanako to bring the herb tea back she set herself up with plans for the next day to keep herself busy. "Yep that is what I'm going to do." She said out loud when she finalized her plan.

"What is that lady miko?"

"After I'd drink this tea I'm going to lay down so I can finish getting better. After all I don't want to waste the fact that Lord Sesshoumaru took his time to use a youkai remedy to heal me of being badly sick. Oh my, I forgot to thank him for doing that. I'll tell him when I see him." She drank down the tea and handed the cup back to Hanako and laid down.

Come morning bright and early Kagome opened her eyes, stretched then sat up. Reaching her hand up she felt her forehead and smiled when she did not feel much heat. Taking that as a good sign that she was well enough to move around and not needing servants to keep an eye on her healing though they would still do so, she got up and walked over behind the changing screen and changed.

"Morning Lady Miko."

"Morning Hanako. I was hoping to eat the morning meal in the dining hall this morning, but since you have already brought it here I'll eat, but the other meals I would like to eat them in the dining hall." Sitting down she began to eat as she watched Hanako did her duties. "How is the weather outside?"

"Snow does not fall, but rain will take place within the sky sometime this day. I will come and get you for mid-day meal." Taking the morning meal bowl she left the room.

"Well so much for looking around at the other buildings, but there are other places in this building that could be interesting to explore. But first I will stop by Rin's room for a while." Going out she shut her door and headed to Rin's. Getting to the door she knocked then walked in.

"Kagome! Rin thought you would not be back since you had to leave with Sesshoumaru-sama."

"I've not been one to follow orders. If my mother was able she could tell of all the times I didn't follow many things that were told to me growing up. So what do you want to do while I am in here with you?"

"Kagome could tell Rin a story or we could draw together."

"Alright let's see what should I do? Hmmm. Ok I'll tell you a story. So get comfortable." When Rin had gotten comfortable Kagome began telling Rin a story. Time passed during the story telling and when she looked down at Rin when she finished the story she saw that Rin had fallen asleep. Leaning towards Rin, Kagome gave a small kiss to her forehead before standing up and walking out of the room. "Ok now which way or what do I want to do?"

Looking down the hall to her left lead to her room as well as other doors and to her right was Sesshoumaru's study and yet other doors. She decided to go down the left first. Coming upon the first door on her left as she went down the left hall she stopped and looked around before she slid the door open and peeked into the room before going inside shutting the door.

Looking around the room she ran her finger along the wood and saw the trail that her finger had left. By the looks of it there was layer upon many layers of dust. Three was not much within the room so she turned and quietly left and passed her room to head to the door to the right not far from hers. Opening the door she saw another short hall with guards at the end by another door. Not wanting to deal with any questions she closed the door then walked to another door and walked in to find another hall with many more doors. Exploring each of the rooms she noticed that under more dust the rooms were really elegantly decorated.

"What a shame that rooms like those are layered with so much dust." She said to no one but herself as she closed the door to that new hall and headed back down towards her own room.

"Lady Miko it is time for your mid-day meal. Please follow me." When they had arrived at the dining hall she noticed that she was the only one who had a place set out to eat.

"Where is lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Has left to check land around castle. Enjoy your meal."

After finishing her meal Kagome returned to the hall that contained her's and Rin's rooms. Seeing as she had looked at all the rooms passed her room and Rin's, she headed down the other side. The first door that she came to was the study that she had been brought to in which she had thought was his room. Opening the door she headed inside. She walked over to the wall that housed shelves full of scrolls. any of the scrolls had cobwebs covering them as well as dust. Continuing to walk along the wall of shelved scrolls she turned to see the low table with many scrolls on top of it and knelt down on the cushion.

"I would of thought this room wouldn't have the problem with dust, but at least his table is dusted." She let her fingers roam over the table before standing and heading out. Looking in the other two rooms she reached the end of the hall and saw that there was another hall but she didn't have to go through another door to get to this hall like the one past her room. Wonder why this hall is different?" The first door close to her was on the left side of the hall. Inside was a large futon close to the back wall. As she began looking around she noticed that this room did not have dust in layers and no cobwebs. "I should really leave this room."

She looked down the hall and saw three other doors other then the one across the hall from the room she just exited out of. Not knowing when Sesshoumaru would be back she made the choice to go in one of the of the four other doors. Entering a room Kagome felt a slight change. To her right was a low table with two cushions. One on each end of the table. To the far wall was a place with curtains hanging down. Walking over to see what it was, she noticed that the curtains were pure silk and were stitched with detailing. Moving one of the curtains aside she saw that there was a futon with matching silk blanket. Kneeling down she touched the blanket and brought her hand away with dust.

"This is a lovely room." Her next stop was a wardrobe looking thing. Opening the two small doors she saw both silk and cotton kimono's. "Wonder who's room this belonged to?" She asked.

"It once belonged to my mother." The voice came from right behind her as she brought one of the silk kimono's out. Turning she saw Sesshoumaru. He watched as she quickly put the kimono back.

"Sorry Lord Sesshoumaru, I shouldn't of been snooping around." She stepped back when he stepped forward closer to her. "They looked so pretty that I had to see what one looked like. Your mother must of looked really pretty ..." He held out the kimono that she had quickly put back into the wardrobe out to her.

"Take it to the window to see it better." Taking it from him, she went over and opened the window. Holding the kimono against her, she looked down to see it was a lavender colored kimono with white flowers along the bottom of the kimono and the sleeves.

"It is lovely." She continued to look at it.

"Place hair up." She jumped and stepped away when she felt him step close to her.

"I should put this back and return to my room." She walked over and put the kimono away and headed to the door. He watched her leave.

_"She fears you."_ He followed out of the room closing the door. Heading down to his study he went over and picked up the scroll he had laid on the table when he had arrived at his study and smelt the fresh scent of Kagome and followed it. Sitting there reading the scroll that was handed to him by the old priestess at the village that he stopped by. Laying it down he stood to his feet and headed to his room. Entering he smelt Kagome's scent strong within the door and as he headed further into his room her scent began to have the tint of fear laced in her scent until it turned fully to fear.


	17. Chapter 16

"Morning Kagome. It is good that us three get to be in same room during morning meal. Is it not Kagome?"

"Yes it is good to eat some place other than sitting on a futon in a room you have been in due to being sick."

"What would you want to do after we eat Kagome?"

"Once the morning meal is finished we travel." Came Sesshoumaru's voice.

"Well Rin that solves that." Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru. "How long will we travel for?"

"This Sesshoumaru knows not. The scroll given by the old miko said not."

"A scroll?" Kagome looked at him.

"Your wolf has wish for you to come so he may speak with you."

"Did it say about what?"

"It spoke not."

"I wonder what Kouga wishes to speak to me about?" She asked herself as she hurried up on eating her food. "Rin if there is anything you wish to bring along with clean clothes bring them to me and I will put them in my bag." Kagome stood and bowed to Sesshoumaru before she left to head to her room.

An hour later Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kagome, Jaken and the two-headed dragon were walking out of the main gate of the domain. The moment that they began the journey Jaken started complaining that they should fly to get the worthless trip over with.

"Jaken do you ever stop complaining about things or is that the only time that you are truly happy?" Kagome looked back at Jaken as he was leading Ah-Un who was carrying her bags.

"If not because of something about you, we would not be making this journey."

"It was not my doing. I could of made the trip myself or with that two-headed dragon maybe, but lord Sesshoumaru is the one who said everyone was going."

"Why Kagome call Sesshoumaru-sama, lord Sesshoumaru and not the way you did before coming to the domain?"

"Do you not know anything Rin? She showing her status to him like that of the servants."

"But Kagome is not a servant."

"Don't worry about what he says Rin. His brain is too small to expand to think before he speaks." Kagome spoke.

"Why you!"

"Jaken!"

"Yes M'Lord."

"Remain silent."

"Yes M'Lord." Jaken looked away from Sesshoumaru and glared at Kagome.

"Look Kagome." Rin ran over to the shadows of the trees and pointed to the ice crystals that were hanging off of a few low branches and tall grass.

"I don't envy having to bathe in a stream or pond. I can just imagine how cold the water would be!"

"Rin don't fall behind." Jaken called out.

"I'm fine master Jaken. Kagome is with Rin."

"Jaken is right Rin. I'm still not fully well so for us to fall behind. It would not be good if it attracts unwanted danger."

"I will beat you to Sesshoumaru-sama." Both Rin and Kagome ran to catch back up to Sesshoumaru. By the time they caught up to Sesshoumaru, Kagome's lungs ached. She stopped and bent at the waist with her hand to her chest trying to get air.

"Definitely would be bad if attacked." Heart beat still pounding, but her breathing a little slower she began to walk once more.

"Exert not yourself. Ride on the dragon's back if you must."

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Why must we travel by means of walking? Why not fly to this place this travel takes us? Rin and the miko can travel on Ah-Un." Without so much of a warning the western lord stopped.

"Rin take and get on Ah-Un with Kagome." He knew it would make the travel easy for both his ward and the miko, but he also knew that up within the clouds would be cold for the both of them and being as their bodies still smelt of sickness.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama. Come on Kagome." When they were ready they went to the sky.

By the time nightfall came, Kagome saw Kouga's mountain off in the far distance. When they had landed Sesshoumaru saw that both his ward and Kagome were both shivering and ordered Jaken to search for wood as he, himself left to hunt food for the two. When he had returned he noticed both of them laying close to one another against the two-headed dragon. Ah-Un raised their heads and looked at Sesshoumaru. Ah-Un lowered their heads when Sesshoumaru motioned for them to stay where they were.

Morning brought rumbling stomachs as both Rin and Kagome woke up. Opening their eyes they both saw meat cooking over a fire. Standing to her feet Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru before she left camp to walk a ways from the camp to relieve herself. When she returned she saw Rin eating so she went over and took some of the meat then began to eat it. Once they ate and the camp fire was put out both Rin and Kagome climbed back on the dragon's back then they lifted to the sky. Two hours later they were landing again in a forest with Sesshoumaru informing Jaken to remain with Ah-Un then Kagome, Rin and himself began heading north. Half an hour from where they had Jaken and Ah-Un they entered a clearing with a waterfall. Rin hid behind Kagome when they heard growling, then watched as wolves began to surround them.

"It's alright Rin, they won't hurt you. I promise."

**"SIS!"** Was heard above them. Looking up Kagome saw Ginta.

She watched him disappear between two rocks behind where he was standing then a few minutes later showed up on the flat ground on the other side of the stream. Making their way onto the side that Ginta stood, Ginta greeted them and gave Kagome a hug.

"Sis your cold. Let's get you some place warm. Hakkaku took her bag that she had taken from Ah-Un's saddle.

"Hey Ginta, could we take it slow up the hill?"

"Sure sis." He looked at Kagome and saw that she was breathing hard and fast. Once they reached the top of the hill they stopped a moment before they walked through the water of the waterfall. "Hey Kouga look who has come to see us." Rin swallowed hard as they walked.

"Kagome." Kouga gave her a hug as they stopped. "Kagome, you feel like ice." He looked up at the western lord.

"No Kouga, it is not lord Sesshoumaru's fault. Both Rin and I are recovering from being really sick."

"Come take a seat." Kouga turned and walked over to a fire and sat down. Kouga watched as Rin nervously looked around at all the wolves as she slightly hid by Kagome. "Don't worry kid, they will not harm you. I'm aware of why you are afraid. The one's who harmed you informed me long ago." Kouga looked up at the western lord. "You are welcome to take a seat lord Sesshoumaru."

"So Kouga what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Well!"

"Kagome!" Came a female's voice. Looking up she saw Ayame walking over to them with a well rounded belly. "It's so good to see you."

"Ayame your...."

"Yes with pup." Ayame laid her hand against her belly.

"So you finally took my suggestion Kouga."

"Yes hopefully your not too heart broken. There are many within my clan that would gladly take you as a mate and would be a fine warrior to protect you as I would of if, well you know."

"Oh, no I'm not heart broken at all. You made a really great choice for yourself. See I told you that you would really like Ayame if you would just get to know her better and stop running away." Kagome looked at Ayame then slowly down at her belly.

"Would you like to feel Kagome?" Ayame watched as Kagome nodded. Kagome slowly moved over to Ayame then slowly reached out a hand and gently placed it on Ayame's belly. Both Kouga and the western lord watched on as Kagome jumped and removed her hand for a moment.

"Wow that felt so weird. It moved. Don't it hurt?" She laid her hand back on Ayame's belly. Ayame looked at Rin.

"Would you like to feel to little one?" She watched Rin nod and move over. "Yes he moves a whole lot. No, it does not hurt when he moves. Only time is when he kicks my ribs, but that is not often." Rin giggled when the baby moved.

"Have you got over the loss of the mutt and your group yet Kagome?"

"Kouga don't sound so cold on asking her a question such as that." Ayame voiced.

"Not yet, but it is better then it was before."

"When would you be returning to the village, or have you decided to stay within the western lord's domain?"

"I've not been back to the village yet. For a while I had been seeing and hearing Inuyasha and the others out of the corner of my eyes then I got sick and just have not returned. I know that I must return soon so I can begin helping Kaede as the next healer." Kagome slowly moved away from Ayame. One of the tan wolves came over to Kagome and laid it's head down on her lap.

They stayed at the wolf den for many hours talking and as time went by Rin began to become at ease around the wolves and soon was outside the den running and playing with them under the watchful eyes of Sesshoumaru. He had left with Rin to give Kagome some time with Kouga and Ayame. As the sun began to make it's journey to it's slumber the western lord caught the sound of Kagome's voice followed by Kouga and the two that traveled with him.

"It was good seeing you as always Kagome. We will send word of when she births our pup so you may come see."

"You have best do that Kouga. Send the word to Kaede's village." She gave Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku hugs then began to turn.

"See you sis."

"Later guys." She waved.

"Lord Sesshoumaru may I speak with you?" Kouga spoke up.

"I'll take Rin and we will head in the direction that Jaken and Ah-Un are at." Kagome watched as Kouga spoke to his wolves then four of them ran over and surrounded Kagome and Rin as they left. Waiting until both Rin and Kagome were out of hearing then Kouga looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I would request something of you. That miko to us is family and though I now have a mate, I care for Kagome in the same way as of protecting her as I would my mate. What I would request of you is that when she returns to the village or remains at your domain, watch over her and keep her safe and protected. She has been hurt much since we have known her. We have heard and seen much that she had to go through daily not only by Inuyasha, but also due to that which she must protect. She may be strong in her will, but not much in fighting. Her duty is much to big for just her to handle on her own. You have much respect for her or she would not be at your domain. That is why I request you this." They looked at one another before turning and heading in different directions.

Once they made it back to camp the wolves stayed with them until Sesshoumaru showed up. They watched as Sesshoumaru entered the camp a half hour after they did and taking a seat by a tree. The wolves gave a slight howl before they turned and left the camp to head back to the den.

"What Kagome said true? Are you going to leave and return to the village  
to become healer?"

"Yes Rin. Soon I am going to have to return. Your Sesshoumaru-sama offered his home so I could heal. Soon the pain will be not to bad and I can deal with being in the village. The healing will be done."

"Could Kagome stay for Rin?"

"That was not part of the agreement that was made. I'm sure that you could come to visit me in the village."

"That would not be the same. Kagome can live at domain and be healer. Kagome be happy at domain."

"You should rest now Rin. It is late and I'm sure lord Sesshoumaru wants to head out early."

"But!"

"Rin."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin walked over to Ah-Un and sat down then leaned against him. "Rin still says Kagome would be happy." She closed her eyes. Kagome remained sitting by the small blazing fire.

"Should you not rest as well?"

"Yes it's great that Kouga finally took Ayame as his mate and soon they will have a little one." She blinked and looked at Sesshoumaru to see he had a strange look. "What? What did I say?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru asked if you should not retire to rest as Rin does." Jaken spoke.

"Oh sorry. Sure sleep would be nice." She stood, bowed towards Sesshoumaru then turned to walk over and laid down.

"Peace at last would you not agree M'Lord?" Though Sesshoumaru did not voice an answer for the ears of Jaken could hear, but instead he remained silent looking up through the trees.

In the pale gray light, that herald of the dawn, as Kagome followed the path through the woods behind the western lord. It was a quite morning as Rin sat on Ah-Un not speaking with Kagome since she mentioned that she would soon have to return to the village. Try as she might, Kagome could not get Rin to speak with her. While she was walking along side Ah-Un they watched Sesshoumaru stop and drew his sword.

"What is it lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken spoke up then watched as his lord dashed into the woods to the left of them. Not long after Sesshoumaru had left they began to hear fighting as well as other sounds coming close to where they were. Sounds coming from the left, but more from behind....

"**Sesshoumaru-sama!**" Rin screamed when a deep red eyed demon stepped out and made it's way closer to them. Kagome notched a arrow and fired. The arrow landed at the demon's feet as a loud thud was heard. Kagome fired another arrow striking the demon in the chest purifying it.

"**Sesshoumaru-sama!**" Jaken cried out. At this Kagome quickly turned to see Sesshoumaru slowly getting up on one knee as two demons surrounded him.

"Jaken take Rin to safety. Fly Ah-Un back the way we came and land on the embankment of a large waterfall. You will see members of the wolf demon tribe. Tell them that I sent you. Ask for either Ginta, Hakkaku, or the leader Kouga. You, Rin and Ah-Un will be safe there. Now go get Rin safe."

"You dare order me about miko!" Jaken raised his staff.

"Listen Sesshoumaru will keep fighting to protect her. His main concern is to protect Rin. If she is safe he will be at ease that she is not close to the fight and having to worry for her safety." Jaken looked from Kagome over to Sesshoumaru to see him knocked backwards. Deciding the miko was right for the time being he climbed onto Ah-Un's back behind Rin and rose to the shy. Notching another arrow she turned and ran over close to Sesshoumaru. "Rin is safe. I sent her with Jaken back to Kouga's den. Rin will be safe."

"Why had you not went with?" He slowly got to his feet again.

"We would not follow a mere child and a low servant when we were only after the miko who's known to guard the jewel. Once we take care of your companion we will relieve you of the jewel that we know you have." With that eight more demons stepped out from within the woods. A second later Kagome was roughly pushed away as one of the demons ran forward slashing what would have been Kagome and got the western lord in the rib cage where he was unprotected as his arm was out pushing Kagome roughly away.

As time and the battle continued Kagome noticed the way Sesshoumaru's moves were becoming more and more sluggish and not like he would normally fight. The one that seemed like the leader seemed pleased the way Sesshoumaru's body was acting as he went to the ground. The demon stepped closer, but was forced back by a glowing arrow at his feet. Though she knew it to be stupid, she ran over and stood between Sesshoumaru and the other demon.

"Sesshoumaru!" She looked down at him.

"The blade that cut him was covered in poison that would bring any strong demon down. The blade intended to bring you to an end."

From where he was on the ground Sesshoumaru's eyes caught sight of Kagome standing between him and the other demon. Just before his eyes sight blurred he noticed the way she was dressed and saw the color of red on her skin just as he fell forward.

"Your all alone now miko. What are you going to do against five of us?" He watched as she grabbed another arrow. "You may stop one of us, but not all five." The leader watched as wolves ran into the area and stood around her. "A pack of wolves can't do much to protect you."

"No, but we can!" Came a voice from behind the five. Kagome watched as the fighting began again. Letting Kouga and his men take care of things, she turned and knelt down by Sesshoumaru and gently turned him onto his back then reached out to touch the side of his neck to test for a pulse. Feeling a low pulse she looked around to find a place that would be good to get Sesshoumaru to out of the middle of the fight. She tried to pull him, but he was too heavy to drag by herself.

"Kagome watch out." She heard her name and looked up to see one of the demons coming at her but did not make the distance. After all of the demons were taken care of, Kagome breathed a sign of relief.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"Yes thank you for showing up."

"When Hakkaku came into the den with the girl and the green guy without you or the western lord, I had a feeling you were in the middle and something was wrong. I would of thought the western lord would of protected you better."

"He would of!" She said as she tried to drag Sesshoumaru again. "If they did not use a blade that had poison on it that could take down a powerful youkai and to think it was intended to be used on me." She tried again.

"Blood! Why do I smell blood?"

"Ah because Sesshoumaru is wounded."

"No human blood. Stop Kagome." Kouga placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Looking her over he saw blood on her stomach. Boldly reaching out, he pushed up her shirt.

"Kouga!" She tried to push his hand away.

"It does not look to deep, but you should treat it.." He moved his eyes over her body and found two scars. "Where did these come from? Were they caused by Inuyasha?"

"No. This one was where the jewel was ripped from my body by a centipede youkai when I came to meet Inuyasha pinned to a tree by Kikyou, and this one was given to me by Naraku. It was done so I would slowly bleed to death, but as I was trying to get help I stumbled into Sesshoumaru's camp and that is that."

"Where would you want him moved?"

"Some place where there is water, but not at your den because I don't want Rin to worry."

"Leave that to us." Two of his men picked up Sesshoumaru and they left the area. Traveling a bit they stopped by a stream. "Follow this going up stream, you will come to the waterfall and my den." Kouga pointed up stream.

"Thanks. You should return to Ayame. I'll be fine."

"Alright, but I will have a few of them stay with you." He pointed to his underlings. "Any danger and they will inform me. Take care of that wound." He gave her a hug. "Come on boys." He took off.

"Bye sis." Both Ginta and Hakkaku waved as they and the others left. Kneeling down she stilled her nerves.

"Well here we are again." Speaking out as she leaned across him to untie the straps to his armor then undid the other one then removed the heavy armor off of him and to the side. After removing both outer and inner haori, she gasped at the sight of where the blade cut him. Around the wound itself was a sick green color not like the color of his acid. "Watch him, I need to get wood." She watched as one of the wolves came with her.

Coming back she started a fire, filled her kettle full of water to boil, set out some of the herbs Jinenji had given her, then a cloth. As the water boiled she placed the cloth in the water to soak. When the water was hot enough, she used a stick to remove the cloth from the water then waited a bit to squeeze out the water and knelt to put the cloth over the wound. Lifting the cloth she folded it so she could wash around the wound. Taking one of the stones by the fire, she put some of the herbs on the stone then took a smaller one and grounded the herbs against the stone the way Kaede taught her to make paste. She dripped some water then grinded the herbs, added more herbs a bit more water and blended it until it became a paste. Taking what she made, she began putting the paste on the wound.

"Lady miko Kagome." Came a male's voice that made Kagome jump and caused her hands to slightly glow pink. Moving her hand away from Sesshoumaru's skin, so she did not purify him. She turned and looked at the owner of the voice and saw that it was a member of Kouga's clan. "I have brought food and pelts to keep you warm during the night."

"Oh, thank you. You can put them there by my bag." The warrior put the pelts by her bag, but put the meat over the flames before he left to return to the den. "You guys could of let me know someone was coming. I could of purified Sesshoumaru by accident. Wait a minute. My miko power have purified different poisons that shards have been in, maybe a low amount could purify the poison in this wound and cause the healing to begin. Though it must be a small amount because I've never attempted this before."

Kneeling down she looked at Sesshoumaru before taking a small breath and held it as her hands slightly glowed as she placed them over the wounded flesh. She watched as the skin around the wound began to glow. Not knowing how much his body could take or how close she was to purifying him, she brought her hands away. Looking at the wound she saw that it still glowed. Standing up she felt light headed so she stood in one spot for a minute before she went over to take the meat from over the flames and sat on the pelts. Eating some meat she split the rest up and gave it to the wolves before she laid down then fell asleep as she was surrounded by wolves.

The smell of cooking meat caught the attention of Kagome's stomach before the light of pre-dawn was able to grace her face. Stretching as she sat up, she saw Ginta by the fire putting a bit more wood on it.

"Morning Ginta."

"Hey sis. Did you sleep well? Where the pelts warm enough for you?"

"Oh yes. They were lovely. Who was the one who sent them?"

"Kouga wanted you to be warm."

"So they are not from someone who wants me to think of him as a mate right?"

"No, though there are a few who have spoken to Kouga about you. Kouga is stubborn and is testing each of them to see which one he will speak to about such subjects. You might say he is testing their worthiness."

"So, ah what brings you here this morning?"

"Though since you were trying to help heal the western lord, you have not gone out to get food this morning to eat. So I went and caught you something before I went on guard duty."

"That was sweet of you. Thank you."

"Well I have to go. See you again soon sis." Ginta headed back towards the den.

"So in other words there will be males showing up to try to win me over._ Oh Joy!_" She quickly ate then went over to check on Sesshoumaru's progress. Kneeling down she moved the gauze away gently. "I can't tell if what I've done has helped with the healing or not." She replaced the gauze. Getting to her feet, she went over to get her bow and quiver. "Stay with him. I will be back." Shouldering the quiver and bow, she walked into the woods with a wolf following closely behind. Thirty minutes later Kagome returned with a load of wood then once again she returned to the woods to hunt something for her evening dinner.


	18. Chapter 17

Come sunrise on the fourth day Sesshoumaru has been unresponsive since getting poisoned when he was wounded. Kagome woke up and headed over to check on the wound. Setting her bag that contained her healing herbs and her box of gauze. Kneeling down, she began to unwrap the old gauze careful not to reopen any of the wounds if it was healing.

"Don't you die on me, Sesshoumaru! Do you hear me?" She voiced as she leaned forward wrapping new gauze around the wound. When she finished, she grabbed her things then stood to head over to the small campfire.

"You spoke Miko." Came a low voice, which made Kagome stop in her tracks and slowly turned. Facing Sesshoumaru, she watched as his eye lids opened to reveal his amber eyes.

"I umm, said Rin will be worrying about you." She turned once more away from him to head to the fire.

"This Sesshoumaru will not die from such mild poison or wound, so you need not fear my person dying on you." This made her stop, but she did not turn to look at him. Resuming in her steps she placed her bag down and grabbed her weapon and left. Reopening his eyes he looked down at his unclothed chest to see it wrapped with what the miko called 'gauze'. Some time later he watched the miko walk back into camp and over to the fire placing the kill over the flames to cook.

"What are you doing?" Turning around she saw him trying to put on his inner haori. "Are you trying to reopen the wounds?" Kneeling down she looked at the gauzed wrappings to see if they were still in the same place. "Good they were not." She stopped speaking when Sesshoumaru raised his hand and this thumb brushed across her cheek.

"Blood from the kill."

"Oh!" Swallowing, she sat back on her feet before getting up and going over to the stream and kneeling down then scooping some water bringing it to her face.

When it was time for the meat to be done cooking she took her dagger and cut the meat into two sections then stood with one of them and took it over to Sesshoumaru.

"You do not remember this one eats not human food miko." Nodding her head, she placed the food down, turned around and walked over towards the fire and instead of getting her meat to eat she picked up her bow and quiver and left the camp without so much of a word. Twenty minutes later Kagome returned to camp holding a rabbit by the hind feet and walked over dropping it at Sesshoumaru's feet.

"Here! This good enough? Or do you still not want it because it was killed by a human and not you?" Turning she walked over and took a seat with her back towards him and began eating her food.

After she finished eating she grabbed her bag and walked along the stream edge until she was well out of sight. Looking around she sat her bag down then took out a towel and laid it on her bag then began removing her clothes and stepped into the water to bathe.

"_Remember this one eats not human food miko._" She voiced before dunking under the water to wet her hair. "He could at least show some kind of gratitude. Wait Gratitude from Him! Now that would not be forth coming. Oh well he is who he is." Finishing up her bath and getting out to dry off then getting dressed followed by wrapping her hair in the towel then headed back to camp.

Back at camp Sesshoumaru had just put his inner haori on and was now putting on his outer haori when he heard Kagome making her way back to the camp. When she entered camp she did not look his way, but instead walked over to the fire placing her bag on the ground. Staying bent at the waist, he watched as she removed the cloth from her head and her hair spilled forth. Taking her fingers, she began raking through her hair then stood up throwing her hair over her shoulders. Beginning once again raking her fingers through her hair, but began with her head tilted to the right then the left before she knelt down to pull something out of her bag to smooth her hair down before putting the object back into her bag. He knew that she was just trying to help with food as his ward had done when his brother had wounded him. He also knew that she was upset.

"Return to domain comes at dawn."

"What?" She looked his way. "Oh ok." Looking him over she saw that he had returned both of his haori back onto his person. "Why did you do..?"

"Worry not, wounds are not opened." Picking up his swords one at a time and placing them between his sash and outfit then left the camp. By the time the western lord returned, the miko was stretched out on the small pile of pelts. The wolves around her raised their heads when he neared. Reaching down he picked up a pelt and laid it over Kagome before turning around to head over to where his armor was against a tree and took a seat.

The western lord sat against the tree and observed one of the wolves rise to its feet as the light began to lighten the sky. Standing to its feet it lowered its head to nudge the miko. Getting no response the wolf tried nudging again, but then licked the side of her face.

"Alright, alright I'm up." She pushed the wolf's nose away and slowly sat up.

After sitting up the wolf brought its face between her hands then she kissed the wolf's nose. This was being watched by the western lord. Looking around after giving the wolf a kiss, she noticed Sesshoumaru still sitting by the tree looking her way before standing and grabbing his armor then putting it on.

"I'll be ready in a moment." Running her fingers through her hair she then grabbed her shoes, putting them on. Putting her bag on her back then shouldering the bow, quiver of arrows, then picking up the fur pelt and walked over to stand by the western lord. Arising to the sky theyheaded to the den with the wolves following.

Landing on flat ground next to the two-headed dragon, a flash of green, brown, and black came running towards them. They were greeted by members of the wolf demon tribe. As they were being lead to the opening of the den the green imp complained how he was not treated kindly by having to stay out of the den with the dragon.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Kagome!" Came a loud, but sweet voice just before a child crashed into Kagome sending both Kagome and the pelts backwards onto the ground. "I sorry Kagome." Rin picked up a pelt as Kagome got to her feet. "Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome was gone a lot of days. Rin began to believe Sesshoumaru-sama or Kagome not come to get Rin."

"Why would we forget you? How could either one of us forget about you?"

"Master Jaken said Rin make trouble for Sesshoumaru-sama and he wants to be rid of Rin."

"Don't listen to him honey. That was not the case." Kagome hugged Rin.

"Master Jaken said as well that Kagome make problems for Sesshoumaru-sama very much and truth be told Kagome was cause of friends to be killed because she is weak and that she would cause us all harm." Those in the den saw a flash of pink and watched as Kagome drew her bow and a arrow and was now aiming it at the green imp and walked closer and  
closer as Jaken began to back away from the miko. Drawing the string back to release the arrow, her action was stopped with a strong hand gripping her hand as well as the arrow so it could not be released.

"Your trip back to your domain lord Sesshoumaru will be anything but pleasant." Kouga looked from Sesshoumaru over to Kagome. "Well Kagome it is always a pleasure seeing you. Don't give that imp too much hell. Don't let what leaked from his mouth anger you to bad. You know what happened all to well. Come back anytime." Kouga gave Kagome a hug.

"Oh, here are the pelts."

"Take them."

"There are too many, but I'll take one with me for now and if I need them I'll get more of them later."

"Two at least. Nothing less. One to lay on and one to cover with on travels."

"I will beat you down to Ah-Un, Kagome." Those in the den including the western lord watched as Rin took off followed closely by Kagome. As the two girls ran through the waterfall Sesshoumaru turned to follow.

"Ha Ha Rin beat Kagome." Rin chuckled at Kagome as she came to a stop at the two-headed dragon.

"Jaken ready Ah-Un." Was heard.

"Yes M'Lord." Jaken came running from behind the dragon and swallowed hard as his eyes made contact with Kagome.

"Rin take Kagome and travel towards the domain."

"Alright Sesshoumaru-sama. Let us go Kagome." Groaning Kagome re-shouldered everything and grabbed the two pelts then climbed onto the dragon behind Rin then they were off. "The friend who hugged Kagome had been talking to seven other males about Kagome while she was alone with Sesshoumaru-sama.."

"They were probably worried that I had not returned. Nothing more than that sweetie."

"Rin don't agree. Kagome's friend told the seven that they had to prove themselves to him before he would agree that one of them was right to court you for a mate." Silence came between Rin and Kagome. "If Kagome goes to be mate to one of them then Rin won't get to see Kagome."

Traveling all morning and all afternoon in silence they arrived at the western domain. Sliding off of the two-headed dragon, Kagome headed into the main building as Rin followed Sesshoumaru to his study.

"Rin."

"Rin wishes to speak with Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin stepped closer to Sesshoumaru. "Rin over heard at the wolf cave seven other males talking to the one with long hair about courting or taking Kagome as a mate.. The one with the long hair said they would have to prove themselves to him, but if Kagome is taken to wolf cave then Rin will not be able to see Kagome anymore. Rin wants Sesshoumaru-sama to make it where Kagome not leave domain and go to wolf cave."

"She is free to make her choice." Sesshoumaru slid open the door leading outside.

"But Rin would miss Kagome. Would Sesshoumaru-sama miss Kagome as well?" She watched as Sesshoumaru continued to look outside. "Well? Would Sesshoumaru-sama not miss Kagome?"

"Retire to one's room."

" alright." Rin turned and left the study. When Rin left the western lord took a seat at his low table. Hearing a knock at the door, he ordered the person to enter.

"Good evening M'Lord. Would you like something to eat or drink?" No reply was given. "You look to be troubled. Is something bothering you?"

"No services are required. You may leave Hanako."

"Very well M'Lord." Bowing Hanako turned and left the room.

"_Is this Sesshoumaru going to do anything to keep the miko from leaving the domain if a potential mate comes to court her?_" He looked at a small pile of scrolls on his table. "_If that be her fate why should one such as I stop the happenings? Rin will adjust to life without the miko._" Picking up a scroll he unrolled it and began to read it.

"_Would Sesshoumaru-sama not miss Kagome?_" Echoed in his mind. Rolling the scroll back up he laid it down and stood up then left his study and headed to his own room.

"_Has this slip of a woman gotten so close to this Sesshoumaru to think of missing her upon her leaving?_" He propped his swords against the wall close to his futon then removed his armor then both of his haoris. As he slid the inner haori over the stub he felt a slight tingle but thought nothing about it as he retired to his own futon.

Morning was rudely introduced to her the following morning when something heavy landed on her and began to squeeze her. Opening her eyes, she saw a sea of black hair. Down in another room a different sight greeted a set of amber eyes as Sesshoumaru sat up on his futon. Trailing his hand down what was a stub when he went to sleep, but was now a restored arm. Feeling every inch of his arm to make sure what he saw was real or not. Rising to his feet and getting dressed, he headed down to the dining hall with his restored arm bent so it was not seen by others. Entering he noticed both Rin and Kagome waiting at the low table for him to arrive before they began to eat. As he sat down he motioned for Hanako to step forward. Finishing with speaking to Hanako, Hanako bowed then moved quickly to the door and left.

"Would Kagome come outside with Rin since it is not raining?" Rin looked at Kagome.

"Sure, I could do that." Smiling at Rin, she went back to eating her breakfast. Seeing how much Rin wanted to go outside Kagome began to eat her food faster.

"Hurry up Kagome. It will be mid-day before you finish with food."

"You do not have to wait for me to go outside. It is good to eat your food slowly because it digests better."

"I wait so both goes out." Crossing her arms, she sat where she was watching Kagome. Taking her last bite Kagome slowly got to her feet..

"Are you ready? Why are you still sitting there Rin? I've been waiting for you to be ready to go out all during morning meal and now you just sit there?" Kagome joked as she walked over and out the door.

"But you were still eating." Rin called out as she ran after Kagome.

"I was being sarcastic."

"What is sarcastic Kagome?"

"Long story for right now, if you want to get outside before mid-day."

"Oh."

"At least there is not much snow left for her to make a snowball with and throw at me like before as I came around a corner." Kagome said out loud as she made it to the door and opened the leading outside. _"That just means that I need to watch out for other things that could be thrown._" Continuing her walking until she was in the courtyard.

"I'm here Kagome." Looking towards the sweet little voice to see the little girl sitting with her legs hanging off the edge of a big rock. Walking over to where Rin sat Kagome sat next to her and they began talking as well as Kagome teaching Rin some things in speech.

Much of the afternoon they sat talking, telling each other small stories which caused a lot of giggling.

"Excuse me Lady Miko! Should you and young miss not freshen up for the evening meal?"

"It's that late already? Thank you." The small servant woman bowed and left. Following the small woman back inside they continued on, but going to their rooms. Opening her door, Kagome noticed something laying on her low table. "What's that?"

Closing her door she turned and walked over to the low table and picked up the item then something fell to the floor. Holding up the item and looking it over, it turned out to be a yellow Kimono with aquamarine waves on the bottom tips of the sleeves and bottom of the kimono as well as white, pink, and purple chrysanthemums. Laying the kimono down she picked up the thing that fell to the floor to see that it was a aquamarine colored obi.

"Why would this be in here? I must return it to its owner. It must of came from that one room." Picking up the kimono, she turned towards the door.

"What a lovely kimono Lady Kagome. Would you like some help dressing in it?"

"Yes it is a lovely kimono, but it is not mine. It was on my table. A servant must of left it here by accident." She walked past Hanako.

"It was not left by accident. M'Lord commissioned it to be brought here. Now shall we get you ready for the evening meal?"

"Why would he do something like this?" Kagome asked as Hanako lead her to a changing screen. Going behind the changing screen, Kagome removed her clothes and slipped the kimono on then held it in place then came out from behind the changing screen. She stopped in front of Hanako. Taking the obi Hanako reached around Kagome's waist and tied the obi then stepped back to see if it was in the right place on Kagome.

"Kneel down and let's get your hair done to match with way of dress." Kneeling down, Kagome waited for Hanako to begin the task of fixing her hair to go with the kimono. With fast moving hands at coming through Kagome's hair, her head felt like it was being jerked around from side to side and backwards. Not long the jerking slowed until it stopped then felt Hanako's fingers began to do their work until all the work stopped. "Your hair is finished. You are late for evening meal. You must hurry." Hanako helped Kagome to her feet. "Where are shoes for kimono?"

"There was no shoes with the kimono, but that is alright. I'm sure no one will notice unless they are purposely looking down at my feet." Hanako looked at her for a moment before she moved towards the door and slid it open. After the door was closed once more Hanako took a hold Kagome's arm and hurried to get Kagome to the dining hall. Getting to the dining hall door Kagome hesitated. Instead of speaking what she wanted, she opened the door and walked in.

A gasp of air was heard. "Kagome looks pretty." Rin looked at Kagome smiling while the western lord looked at her as if no big deal. Walking over Kagome knelt down on her cushion while a servant placed some food in front of her. "Could you tell me a story before I sleep Kagome?"

"Right now let's eat then I will think of a story to tell you later." Picking up her bowl, she began eating her food. Nodding, Rin began to her food in silence.

Walking out of the dining hall, Rin headed to her room as Kagome headed outside. Minding her own business, she strolled throughout the grounds thinking. Thinking why Sesshoumaru would give her a beautiful and high quality silk kimono. She paid no mind to the guards looking at her as she strolled the grounds.

Kagome noticed it was becoming twilight, and a handful of stars were out and others were slowly coming to life against the darkening shy as she stopped in the middle of the garden's foot bridge, looking up. Feeling a presence behind her, she turned to see the one she was thinking of.

"Hello Sesshoumaru-sama. I was just strolling around for a bit before I went to tell Rin a story." He moved closer to her. Standing in front of Kagome, he slowly looked her over. "Why have you this left in my room?"

"Is it not to your liking?"

"Yes it's lovely. It's just why would you have a lovely silk kimono be brought to my room? What have I done to.." Her eyes grew wide when he pressed up the sleeve to reveal a not so empty sleeve, but a fully restored arm. "How? How did your. I mean your arm is restored."

"So it seems." She moved away a bit from him.

"That's great. I'm sure you are very happy that the reminder of your fight with.." She stopped when he moved his fingers.

"Need not to fear Kagome. This Sesshoumaru stretches his claws not because of memory. You can be comfortable and at ease around this Sesshoumaru. Take this one's hand." Slowly he held out her hand and the western lord took a hold of her hand then drew her closer towards him. Her eyes grew wide again when his free hand went to the side of her head as his fingers laced through her hair. "This look quite suits you." A finger slid under Kagome's chin.

"Um thanks. I should really go." She made eye contact with the western lord before she slowly lowered the hand under her chin then took a step away, but then stopped and turned to look at him before heading back inside. Instead of going to Rin's room, she headed towards her own until she heard a door slide open.

"Are you not coming to Rin's room Kagome?" Rin walked out into the hall and over towards Kagome.

"I'm sorry. I almost forgot. Let's get you back in your room and in bed." Walking back into her room Rin plopped on her futon as Kagome made her way over to Rin's side. "What kind of story would you like me to tell you?"

"Kagome choose story." Rin answered Kagome as she laid down and awaited Kagome to begin the story.

"Alright I'll tell you yet another story my mother had told me growing up." Getting comfortable as she began telling her story, Rin laid her head on Kagome's lap. As she continued with her story she began to close her eyes picturing the telling of the story and soon she felt a hand on her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she saw Sesshoumaru looking down at her.

"Rin sleeps." Kagome gently lifted Rin's head then slowly moved over to the edge of the futon and laid Rin's head down on the small pillow then stood up and followed Sesshoumaru out of the room then walked down to her door.

"Well good night and thank you for letting me wear this lovely kimono." She watched as he gave a nod before she slightly turned to face her door.

"Miko Kagome." She turned back to face him.

"Yes?" She stood there waiting for him to continue. "Did you wish to speak about something?" Not getting any answer other than him standing there, she slide open her door. "Well if you don't wish to say anything, I'm going to go to bed. A good night to you Sesshoumaru." Walking into her room she shut the door. Blinking at a closed door Sesshoumaru headed to his study.

Sitting behind his low table with a scroll laid out, the western lord read through the scroll stopping here and there as thoughts that disturbed him coursed through his mind. Looking up from the scroll, he stood then began to pace the floor with a much interest on the few remaining thoughts that were remaining within his mind. He was still pacing when his study's door slid open and someone walked in.

"What troubles you tonight M'Lord?" The owner of the voice stood still as the western lord paced. "Is it young Rin or the miko? Did the kimono not look right or is it something else that disturbs you M'Lord?" Waiting a bit, Hanako turned to leave.

"My ward is fine, she sleeps."

"Then what?" Sesshoumaru waved a hand to dismiss Hanako. "Very well M'Lord." Bowing she left.

Down the hall Kagome laid tossing and turning trying to go to sleep. For some reason sleep evaded her. Giving up trying to get her body to relax and slumber, she pushed the blanket off of herself and sat up. Getting off the futon, she walked over and out the door. Going down the hall, she turned to head in the direction in which the main door and the dining hall.

"Slumber eludes you?" Kagome jumped when she heard the voice, but did not see anyone. Turning back around looking in the direction, she had come from she watched as Sesshoumaru stepped forward.

"Yes for some reason I can not sleep and all I do is toss and turn. So I am up walking around for a bit before I go back and try once more to sleep."

"Come with me." He turned and walked in the direction she had come but instead of turning right to head to her room, he turned left. Following him, she watched as he reached the end of that hall then turned right down the one hall that she had yet to finish exploring. She stopped short when she noticed that he had stopped walking. Sliding the door open he entered and stepped to the side. "Enter." She walked forward into the darkened area then stopped. "Remain standing where you are." Reaching the small low table he lit the candle. When the room was lit up enough for Kagome to see, he watched as her body tensed. "This is yet again not my bed chamber, but was once another's bed chamber. You stand within the once Great InuTaisho, my father's room.

"Your father's room!" Standing where she was, she looked around her. Seeing a tapestry to her left she walked over and stood in front of it. Sesshoumaru watched as she looked at the tapestry then slightly turned and looked at him. "Wow, you and." She went silent as she moved away from the tapestry towards Sesshoumaru.

"What thoughts made you stop speaking?"

"At how much you look like your father, and where you. so what is behind there?" She motioned to the wall behind Sesshoumaru.

"You did not finish your speaking."

"Where you get your good." While she was speaking, he slid open a door then stepped away. "Looks. Tetsusaiga!" She finished speaking as she moved forward and stood next to Sesshoumaru. Reaching out she ran her hand along the sheathed sword with a long drawn out sad face and sigh.

"Seeing the sword still pains you. We will go." He began sliding the door closed until he felt a hand on his arm. He looked down to see Kagome turn and stand in front of him.

"It's alright Sesshoumaru. Sure there is sadness when I still look at the sword, but the pain is gone. The memory will always be there. I just need to gain more joyful memories is all. Thank you for bringing me here." She laid her free hand on his chest as she looked up into his amber eyes. "I should be getting back to my room and trying to get some sleep before the sun comes up and Rin comes and jumps on my futon to wake me." Turning she walked over and out of the room.


	19. Chapter 18

After the morning meal Kagome headed to her room and grabbed her bow and quiver along with her bag. She was glad that she was not questioned from the servants or guards as she got to the main door and walked out. She was even happier when she was not stopped as she walked out of the main gate.

"Where are you going Kagome? Why are you leaving?"

"Rin, please return to the gardens."

"No, Rin won't go back to gardens. Why are you leaving?" Kagome had to think fast.

"I'm not leaving. I'm just."

"Is there a problem Lady Miko?" Kagome looked at the guard that walked towards them away from the main gate.

"No, there's not problem. I was just going to gather some herbs and Rin thought something different. We should really be on our way so we can get the herbs and be back for mid-day meal. Good day." Kagome smiled and turned heading down the path. "Stay close Rin! We don't want to attract any trouble."

"Ok Kagome." They walked quietly for a bit. "I am glad Kagome let me go with her. I would of got bored waiting as Sesshoumaru-sama is in a meeting in his study. Sesshoumaru-sama won't be at mid-day meal because of meeting. He does that often."

Following the path for a bit longer, Kagome turned off of the path to the left while Rin carried on talking or humming. During the breaks between Rin's talking and humming, Kagome described what the plants she was looking for looked like.

"What about these Kagome?" Rin ran over to the plants that she questioned about.

"Wait don't go to far." Kagome turned to the direction Rin had ran to and followed. "Please Rin don't run off like that. I'm the only one here right now to protect you." Kagome ruffled Rin's hair.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Looking up at Kagome before she sat by a tree while Kagome began picking the plants.

"Hmm the other herbal plant that is mixed with one this one should be growing somewhere close by." Kagome stood up then began looking for the other plant that when dried it is mixed with the other one she had just picked. Not paying close attention to what Rin was up to. Meanwhile Rin had slowly got to her feet and began following a small rabbit.

"Ah there's what I'm looking for." Setting her bag down then slowly kneeling down to begin to pick the herbal plant, she heard a scream. "I'm over here Rin. Just follow my voice."

"Kagome **HELP!**" Came from a distance. Grabbing her bag, she stood up and ran towards the cry. Entering the area of the scream she saw Rin held in the air by the back of her kimono by a tall dark brown creature with sharp teeth. "**Kagome HELP ME!**"

"Hey you! Let the girl go. Why make your meal out of a helpless small child when you can have someone like me with more meat on her bones." The creature looked at Kagome then turned back and opened it's mouth then began bringing Rin towards it's mouth, but then the arm holding Rin stopped moving. "I said let her go!" Kagome stood with the bow in hand.  
Looking close the string of the bow was still vibrating. The creature looked from his intended breakfast to his bicep. Angrily dropped Rin to the ground, the creature grabbed the arrow. "**Rin run now! Get away from it.**" As Rin got to her feet the creature pulled the arrow free. Kagome fired another arrow missing her intended target and got it in the upper thigh.

"Thanks Kagome!"

"Go hide yourself Rin."

"It's coming!"

"Get away Rin!" Taking her eyes off the creature to look at Rin, she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder then being lifted of the ground.

"**NO KAGOME!**" While the girl screamed she watched as a slight glow appeared around Kagome then Kagome being tossed to the ground as the creature scanned it's arm. Before the creature had a chance to go for Kagome it fell to it's knee's then fully on the ground unmoving.

"**KAGOME!**" Rin ran over to her and held onto her crying.

"Are you alright Lady Miko?" Looking at the one who spoke to see a guard.

"I will be fine. Thank you." She picked Rin up into her arms then looked around for her bag and weapon. "Where's my bag and weapon?"

"I will get them Lady Miko." The three headed back towards the domain. When they had reached the domain she took her things from the warrior then walked to the main building carrying the still weeping Rin in her arms.

"Why does the young miss weeping?"

"We were attacked outside the main gate."

"Was she injured?"

"Maybe some scrapes and scratches, but nothing serious."

"Here hand her to me and I'll take and get her cleaned up. It looks as if you need it as well." Kagome handed Rin to the servant. "If just scratches then where is this blood from?" The servant looked at Kagome as she turned. "You are wounded are you not?" Kagome did not answer as she walked to her room and slid the door open then walked in closing it behind her.

Slipping her shoes off then picking both her bag of herbal plants and her weapon by her low table, she walked behind her changing screen to get some fresh clothes then left her room to go bathe. A half hour later she returned to her room. While placing her dirty clothes by the screen there was a slight knock then the door slid open and Hanako came in.

"Miss the mid-day meal is being served."

"I'm a bit tired and need to rest. So if it would be all the same, could you please let Lord Sesshoumaru know that I regret that this meal I will not be joining them."

"Lord Sesshoumaru is still in council and won't be at meal. Your shoulder has blood on it. Do you need aid?" Kagome looked at her shoulder to see there was a lot of blood. Walking over to her other bag she pulled out her medical kit and opened it to see gauze.

"Could you help me place this over the wound?" She sat down on her futon and loosened her top then slipped it off her shoulder.

"You should have a healer look at this to ensure it is not serious." Hanako paused from placing the gauze on the wound.

"It hurts, but it is not serious. It could have been real easy." After the gauze was placed, Hanako left and Kagome laid down.

Several hours had passed by while Kagome was asleep. Opening her eyes, she slowly sat up to see that it was pitch black within her room. Slowly making her way over to her low table she lit the oil lamp. Seeing that it was dark, she headed behind the changing screen to slip on a pair of light blue hip hugger night shorts and a white halter top. Coming out from behind the screen there was a knock at the door. Going over to answer it, she opened the door to see Sesshoumaru.

"Good evening Lord Sesshoumaru. What brings you here?" She asked slightly looking around the door.

"This Sesshoumaru has been informed that you had not ate mid-day."

"Yes I missed mid-day meal because I was tired and needed to rest for a while."

"News of an attack came upon you and Rin. Explain." She stretched her arms and doing so loosened the gauze. "Why is there the scent of blood?" She moved away from the door. He slid the door open and walked in closing it.

"After the morning meal, I came to my room to get my bag and weapon. I headed out the main gate to look for herbal plants. I did not hear Rin follow mw out the gates and the guards did not say anything. As I started down the path Rin asked where I was going and why I was leaving. I told her to return to the garden, but she said no and one of the guards came over to see what was wrong. I told him nothing, that I was going to look for herbs and that Rin was coming with me." She stopped and breathed. "We found some, but as I picked them, I heard her scream. She was not where she was sitting. When I found her, a creature had her by the kimono about ready to eat her. I told it to come after someone with more meat on their bones." She explained more of what happened. "Next thing I knew pain was in my shoulder then.." She watched as his eyes went to her shoulder. Lifting a hand, he removed the gauze.

"This creature was taken care of?"

"Yes. While it had it's claws in my shoulder my miko powers singed his hand all the way up his arm. Normally the creature would have been purified, but I've not used my abilities since the battle with Naraku and when I covered that I was sick. So it drained me. The creature did not get a chance after he tossed me to come and get me because one of your guards showed up and killed it." She turned to walk away. "Your ward is safe. I made sure of it and she is not wounded. These wounds will heal. It's a price to bare to keep someone safe." She was stopped by a tug to her arm with the wounded shoulder.

"Death could came of this."

"There could of, but I protected her." She looked into his eyes but looked at her shoulder when she felt warmth slid down her skin. Sesshoumaru lightly swallowed when the blood slid down her skin. He watched as it slid lower and lower until it slowed to a stop on the swell of her breast.

"There would have been two deaths had not the guard came to check." He used the back of his finger to wipe away the blood trail but to his surprise she took his finger and licked the blood off the back of his finger then licked her bottom lip to make sure there was no blood left on her lip.

"Sorry. Every time growing up when my finger bled I would suck my finger and I did the same time to time when I wiped my arm or leg wound with my finger. My mother would scold me when she would see me do that. Inuyasha took my finger out of my mouth when I sliced it open from a arrow tip and when it bled he stuck my finger in his mouth. I have no idea why he  
would of done that."

"Instinct." Sesshoumaru watched as more blood slid down.

"Oh, I see. Please just a moment while I get something to put over this to keep it from bleeding down my shoulder." She walked away and over to where she had gotten the gauze before and came back. "Would you mind helping me put this on? Hanako helped with the last one." Giving her a slight nod, she went over and knelt on the floor by her futon then leaned forward to slightly straighten the blanket then moved and took a seat. "Darn I forgot to get something to clean this out even though I bathed earlier. Wait and I'll get some herbal stuff."

"Herbs are not needed." A hand was placed lightly on her shoulder. Kneeling down close, he watched her tilt her head to the right to allow him a bit more room to work. She jumped slightly when she felt a finger on her skin. The scent of her blood, he found himself drawing nearer towards her then was needed.

"Why would I." She turned her head to look at Sesshoumaru and her face was close enough to feel his breath on her lips. "_His lips are so close to yours. This may be your only chance to see if they are soft or not. Remember you kissed Inuyasha's._" She told herself. Taking the risk, she leaned forward placing her lips to his. "_Mmmm, they are soft. Softer than Inuyasha's._" Remembering what she was doing, she quickly backed away. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru for touching your person in such a way. I should clean up and ready myself for evening meal." She turned not so much of a look back, When she finally turned around Sesshoumaru was not anywhere in the room.

"Kagome, you're late for evening meal." Kagome looked at Rin while walking over to her seat as food was brought to her.

"Thank you." She looked at the servant.

"Why did you not say hello to Sesshoumaru-sama? Or back at me? Rin didn't do anything wrong did she?"

"Oh no sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong. Not at all." She nervously looked over at the western lord. "Evening Sesshoumaru. Forgive my being late." He gave her a nod of his head.

"Could you tell me a story before I go to sleep Kagome?"

"If you would like." She watched as Rin shook her head yes.

Much later in Rin's room Kagome was sitting on the futon next to Rin telling a story. By the time she reached the middle part of the story Rin's head began to droop and she began leaning on Kagome.

"Alright that is enough of the story for tonight."

"Awww that not take long. I'm not tired yet. Please tell more."

"I'll tell you more at a different time. Now scoot down in bed and I'll tuck you in." Leaning down, she tucked Rin in then kissed Rin on the head. "Good night. See you in the morning." She blew out the candle then carefully walked to the door and left the room. Going to her room she grabbed something to sleep in and towel then walked out of her room to go bathe.

Reaching her destination, she opened the door. Upon opening the door, she was greeted by a burst of warm breeze as steam came from the depths of the room. Closing the door behind her, she stood in one place giving time for the steam to clear. When it had, she took a few steps, but stopped, For there was a bare chest Sesshoumaru.

"Sorry. I did not mean to disturb you. I'll leave and bathe in the morning." As she finished speaking, he walked over to her.

"My bathing is finished." She looked at him and saw that his hair and pelt were dripping. She followed a strand of wet hair as it laid against his chest. He smelt her nervousness though she looked him over. Reachingout he raised her chin. As she looked up, she bit her lip.

"Your being nervous is not needed." He could smell the scent of blood. Using his thumb he moved it over her bottom lip to see how bad she had bit her lip. "Unless the young miko was hoping to catch this Sesshoumaru in such a state or she was wanting to continue with her touching of my person as she did within her chamber." He watched her. "Were you seeking to know if this Sesshoumaru knew about touching of the lips that humans call a kiss or was it to see if it would be any different than Inuyasha?" He took a hold of her.. She began to struggle to get free, but he lowered his head placing his lips to hers. He held her close, plundering her lips with his own. Instinctively he sensed her surrender, and knew the moment of her defeat. Satisfied, he released her. Lifting her chin once more with a gentle touch, he gazed into her eyes.. "The night grows late." He walked to the door leaving Kagome standing where she was.

Once the door shut, Kagome went to her knees holding her sleeping outfit to her chest, while her hand went to her lips and touched them. Not knowing what to think at the moment, she mindlessly undressed then got into the warm water to bathe.

Towards the early hours of the morning Kagome woke up with a fast beating heart and a light moister all over her body. Quickly getting to her feet, she walked over and grabbed her bag. Making her decision, she went behind the changing screen and picked up her stacks of clothes then brought them over to the futon. Placing her clothes in her bag, she looked around the room to see if there was anything else of hers.

"Since it will soon be time to get dressed, I might as well change now." Changing her clothes, she placed the night clothes in the bag then took a seat on the futon.


	20. Chapter 19

"Good morning Kagome."

"Morning Rin. You are really cheerful this morning.." She ruffled Rin's hair as she walked passed her. Before sitting down she looked at the western lord, but did not say anything. "Sesshoumaru, I would like to speak with you sometime after the morning meal."

"Very well. Come to my study when you have finished."

"Then would you come play Kagome?" Rin placed her chopsticks down then looked at Kagome.

"We will see."

"Guess the answer is ok." Rin picked her chopsticks, bowl, up then began to eat once more.

Once the morning meal was ate and the servants began clearing the area of dirty dishes, Kagome remained seated for a bit longer. Thinking that Kagome wished to have something to drink, a servant came over, but was told that she did not need anything but that she just wanted to remain seated a bit longer was all. Taking a breath, then stood to her feet and headed to the western lord's study. Gently knocking she walked into the study. Upon entering the study, she noticed Sesshoumaru sitting behind a low table not looking at her as she entered.

"You seek to speak with me?" He remained not looking at her. She remained silent. Setting the scroll upon which he was reading down, he looked up and over to where she stood.

"I would like to be taken to Kaede's village please. It is time that my stay here comes to an end as we both knew would come." She stood there nervous and worried if he would ask why she was so nervous. Where he sat he smelt and felt the nervousness about her. Standing to his feet, he walked over to her. Her nervousness spiked a bit as he neared her.

To test this nervousness he reached out and pulled her closer to him, and it spiked even higher. Before she could react, he'd cupped her face and bent down, slanting his mouth over hers. The heat of his lips sent shivers radiating through her, stunning her once again. She was too shocked and nervous to move, to breath.

His tongue teased between her lips, coaxing her to open her mouth and accept his kiss. The sensations were unfamiliar, pleasing.

After a moment, . He used his tongue to stroke against hers sensuously.

Kagome never would have suspected the rough dog youkai's kiss would be so erotic, so languid and hot. She couldn't stop herself from giving a tentative kiss back. He didn't give her a reply, so she did it again getting caught up. When she squeezed the muscles of his chest in fascination, he pressed her back against the wall with his body, deepening the kiss.

He broke away, but only to trail his lips along her neck. Her nipples throbbed. She felt herself growing wet between her legs as well as aching.

A growl rumbled deep in his throat, animal feral, like that of an aroused dog at the scent of her becoming aroused. His mouth moved to the soft, vulnerable line of her throat, down to rest on the pulse beating so frantically beneath her skin.

Without warning, he spread the top of her kimono wide to her waist, revealing the black cami she wore. When he brazenly pinched her nipples through the silk of the cami, she nearly came out of her skin, jerking with a cry that turned to another moan.

"_Silk's are the only thing that should cover breasts.._" His palms settled around her sides, his thumbs lazily brushing over her hardening nipples again and again until she was arching to his touch. She bit her bottom lip hard, struggling to keep from moaning.

She couldn't stop kissing him. _Why couldn't she stop kissing him?_ Already she battled the impulse to sink her finger nails into his body to bring him closer, but when he pressed against her and feeling his slightly growing erection, her rational side of her brain was responding. Her eyes went wide and she broke away, shoving at his chest.

"_This should not be happening._" Going to the door she slid it open then stopped. "If you would find someone to take me to the village Lord Sesshoumaru, I would be grateful." She walked out closing the door.

Inside the study the western lord walked over and slid open the shoji screen door that led outside to let in fresh air. Standing in the open screen to the outside, he pondered the reacting of his body as well as the nervous, unstable feeling that the miko felt. "_What was the miko afraid of? Was it him, or the test that he chose to do, or was she afraid of herself, or as she still afraid of him and ultimately the situation that she had just been placed in as his test_"

Down the hall, Kagome knelt down on the futon going through her pack, pulling out different clothes. Changing out of the silk kimono and into a pair of pants and a top. When dressed she laid the beautiful kimono neatly on the futon, then went to get the other kimono's which over time ended up being left in the room for her. She carefully place them next to the other one as well.

_Gentle Knock On Door._

"Lady Miko, you are summoned to go to the courtyard."

"Thank you Hanako." Turning away from Hanako, she picked up her things then placed the bow and quiver of arrows that Sesshoumaru had let her use against the wall. Looking around the room to make sure she did not leave anything and was satisfied that she had not, she stepped over to the door.

"You leaving the domain Lady Kagome?"

"Yes. It is time for me to return to the village and take up my duties as miko and life here return to normal. Thank you for helping me while I was here." Hanako could pick up a the slight scent of her master on Kagome.

"It was my duty. Though it was my duty to serve you, it was a pleasure to serve one who is kind, caring and a wonderful soul, though you being human. Travel safe." Hanako slightly bowed then turned to head down another hall as Kagome headed to the courtyard.

"Goody all of us are going on a journey together." Was heard as Kagome opened the front door to head out into the courtyard.

"Yes, it would seem that way." She looked from Rin to Sesshoumaru. When Rin climbed onto the two-headed dragon's back, Kagome got on behind her.

As the two-headed dragon followed behind Sesshoumaru, Kagome caught herself looking at him, which brought to mind what happened between them in the study then the night before. She did not hear Rin when she had said something to her.

"_Why would he do such a thing?_" She whispered to herself.

"Who do what thing Kagome?" Rin shook Kagome's arm.

"Hmm, what's wrong Rin?"

"Who do what thing?"

"Oh it's nothing Rin. It was just a memory that I had."

"Maybe Kagome should tell this memory to Sesshoumaru-sama. Maybe he can help you. He is wise."

"It's nothing to bother him with Rin. I assure you."

Travel seemed like it was taking forever to reach the village, but as the sun approached the high point in the sky, she saw in the distance the familiar rice fields with the huts close by. Not long after spotting the rice fields, when they touched ground in front of a hut.

"It's Priestess Kagome!"

"Priestess Kagome is back." Villagers began to say here and there while women looked outside of the huts and children stopped playing.

"That youkai had finally brought her back where she belongs." Kagome stopped then looked at the one who had said that.

"It was not Lord Sesshoumaru who kept me away from here for all this time. It was purely my choice to stay away. During which I did much grieving for the loss of my friends. So don't blame Lord Sesshoumaru because he was most honorable during my stay at his western domain." With that she turned back to the hut to see Lady Kaede.

"Greeting Lord Sesshoumaru and welcome. Come I'll place water over the fire for tea." Kaede turned to go back in the hut.

"Rin, we are leaving."

"We can't leave Sesshoumaru-sama. We have to wait for Kagome to get what she needs first. I will help you get what you need to get Kagome." Rin walked closer to Kagome.

"Rin, you need to go with Lord Sesshoumaru. I'm not here to get anything from the hut. I'm not returning to the western domain with you and Sesshoumaru."

"No Kagome, you must come back with us. Rin wants you to come back. Please Kagome!" Rin turned to look at Sesshoumaru with tears in her eyes. "Sesshoumaru-sama, make Kagome come back with us. I don't want Kagome to stay here."

"Rin." Before she could say anything else the crying Rin wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist. Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru before loosening Rin's arms enough to kneel down. "Look up Rin, please." Rin looked up. "I'm sure we will see each other again." She wiped Rin's tears away.

"It won't be the same."

"Well think of all the things you can tell me the next time we see each other. Now you had best get on that dragon friend of yours and not keep Lord Sesshoumaru waiting, but first let me give you a hug so you can remember me by until the next time we see each other." She gave a big hug then stood up. "There you are."

"Kagome needs to give Sesshoumaru-sama a hug as well." Kagome looked over to him then back to Rin.

"That's alright Rin, we will remember."

"But." She did not continue as Kagome lifted her up and put her on Ah-Un's back. Swallowing hard Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you again Lord Sesshoumaru for allowing me to stay at your domain. It was appreciated." He gave her a nod.

"Now give him a hug, Kagome." Swallowing, Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around his armored chest and gave him a hug for Rin's benefit. When the western lord left Kagome went inside the hut.

"Ye look well child." Spoke Kaede as she placed water over the fire.

"Thank you and yes I feel fine."

"That is good to hear, though I sensed great tension coming from you when you arrived. Would there be something amiss?"

"Oh, no there's nothing wrong.." She took a moment to think what to say. "It's just I knew how Rin would react."

"The young charge of the western lord has become rather attached to ye."

"Ya she did not want me to leave, but rather live with her and Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Did something happen while at the western domain that caused ye to be addressing the western lord with his title rather then ye calling him just by his name as ye did for many years."

"Nothing happened during my stay at the domain that caused me to use his title before his name. I just figured that since I'm going to be learning to be a priestess of this village now, calling people above me like him needs to be addressed with their titles." Kagome went silent though her mind did not.

"_You know the reason you started calling him 'Lord', and it's not because of his status. You've begun because he told you that the title was not needed, not to mention that you started to like bugging him by using it._" Kagome forced her mind to think of something else.

"It is proper to speak as such. Though when given word that one can speak openly then you are able to do so, but not many are given that word to do so. No human, youkai, Hanyou, or other lord's have I known or heard about of being able to speak to the young western lord without such titles. From time ye first came through the well, ye have called him by name and for some reason ye are still alive." Kaede walked over to get the hot water. "Even the young child uses such titles."

"I'm not sure why he's allowed me to call him by name and get away with it for so many years. Mmmm thanks for the tea."

**_Many Hours Later_**

"Young miss time for the evening meal."

"Rin does not want to go to evening meal. Rin's upset with Sesshoumaru-sama for not making Kagome come back with us and just left her at the village."

"Maybe she had to do something there that she needed to stay. Now come along before master gets mad that his ward does not eat." Rin got up off the cushion by her low table and followed her servant to the dining hall. They both slightly bowed as they walked in.

Sesshoumaru sat there watching his ward as she sat eating, knowing that she was not happy. She carried the unhappiness in her every move as she sat there eating. On the way back to the domain she remained silent, not even speaking to Ah-Un as she would normally do. As she finished her food she laid her chopsticks down then quietly stood up, bowed then slowly walked over and out the dining hall.


	21. Chapter 20

Rising up before the crack of dawn and getting dressed, Kagome noticed that Kaede was still in a deep sleep so she picked up her shoes, then stepping outside. Stretching then putting her shoes on, Kagome walked around to the side of the hut to the stack of logs. She loaded her arms with wood and took them inside.

"Good morning Kagome." Was heard behind her.

"Good morning lady Kaede. I did not mean to wake you." Kagome stood up after placing a piece of wood in the kiln to be lit.

"No child, you did not wake me."

"I was going to build the fire for you then head out to bathe."

"No worries. While you bathe, I will make us something to eat, then we will begin this day learning."

Finishing her task, Kagome walked over to where her things were then grabbed a few items and headed out to bathe. Reaching the stream, she sat her things down and looked around to make sure no one was around. Not seeing anyone and not picking up any feel that would be any youkai, she began to undress, then slowly stepped into the water. A shiver went down her spine from the cold as she walked deeper until the water reached waist height.

"Well your not getting your bath done standing here with your arms wrapped around you." She told herself before dunking under the water getting the rest of her body wet.

After bathing and drying off she dressed in a pure white kimono, then grabbed the white haori, then the red hakama. When fully dressed she began heading back to the village.

Back at the hut Kagome sat by Kaede while being instructed on what her duties would be. While being instructed in what her duties were to be a knock came at the door. Rising to her feet, Kagome quickly walked over to the door, pulling the mat cover to the side to see a woman holding a sleeping baby in her arms.

"Is lade Kaede here?" The woman asked.

"Yes, please come in." Kagome stepped aside to allow the woman to enter the hut. As the woman came into the hut Kaede got to her feet to greet the woman.

"What could I do for ye?"

"My son is badly hurt, Him and another boy were playing then the other boy came running back needing help. His father carried my son home."

"We will come with you." Both Kaede and Kagome followed the woman. As they drew near the one boy was holding onto his father's leg staring into the hut where there was load crying. Entering the hut they saw the boy's father next to his son. Going over to the boy, Kagome stood by Kaede as she knelt down by the boy. "What would be the hurt, young child?"

"My leg hurts." Kaede moved the thin blanket off of the boy then gently pulled up the left leg of his hakama. Seeing the bone sticking out of the boy's leg, Kagome turned to look at Kagome.

"Kagome go to the hut, get the ingredients to ward off infections, utensils to sew up things, binding cloth." Kagome quickly left the hut. Kaede then looked at the father. "I need ye to get two boards of wood, a small thick stick, three long leather ties."

"Yes lady Kaede." The man bowed then left the hut. Some minutes later the father came back with the items, followed by Kagome with the things she was sent for. Kaede set out to grind and make a paste as Kagome handed her the herbs and things she needed. After getting the paste to the thickness that was required, Kaede looked at the father once more.

"Take the stick and place it in ye son's mouth with one hand and hold him down with the other."

"What do you want me to do Kaede?" asked Kagome.

"Help the father hold his son down as I have to set the bone back in place." Kagome knelt down on the floor next to Kaede the positioned her hands on the boy.

Kaede nodded at them both then reached out to the leg placing one hand on the bone sticking straight out pressing on it while the other was under that leg. The boy tried to scream out but couldn't do much with the stick held in his mouth, when a loud crack was heard. Quickly after setting the bone Kaede grabbed the sewing items then began to sew the hole in the flesh closed.

"The child has to stay off his feet until his leg begins to heal. Make some tea and mix some of this herbal powder into it. It will help with the pain."

"Thank you lady Kaede."

"Thee is quite welcome." Kagome grabbed everything then followed Kaede out the door with a bow to the boy's family. "This is one of many things you will learn to do well as a priestess."

In the western domain the western lord had just returned to his study from eating his morning meal when a knock came to the door. Not bringing his eyes up from his work when the one who knocked entered.

"M'Lord there is someone at the gate that wishes to speak."

"Have the wolf brought to this study."

"Yes M'Lord." The servant bowed then left to carry out her master's order. Not long after the servant left when there came another knock then the door slid open to let in the visitor.

"What do you seek here wolf? The miko is no longer within these walls."

"Where is she? There has not been no harm come to her has there?" There was a hint of a growl within his words.

"Growl not at the Lord of this domain! There was no harm brought upon her within these walls. She made the request to return to the village."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, when can we see Kagome?" Was heard as the door slid open and both Sesshoumaru and Kouga looked at Rin as she came in. "Oh sorry."

"Come along young miss. The master is busy and should not be disturbed." A servant came in taking Rin by the arm then began pulling her to the door.

"But I want to know when we can see Kagome. I want to see Kagome. Sesshoumaru-samaaaa!" the servant slid the door closed.

"I see that your ward has become attached to Kagome! Not surprised."

"She voiced that she wanted Kagome to live within the domain." Kouga caught the fact that Sesshoumaru did not use the word 'miko' in front of Kagome's name.

"Has your heart not grown attached in some way to Kagome?" The western lord grew silent and did not affirm or deny if he had become attached to the little miko or not. "Well since Kagome is not within these walls, I will take my leave." Slightly giving a bow Kouga turned and left.

By midday both Kaede and Kagome brought in selected herbs from the garden and set into motion the process of drying the herbs, then they grabbed the ones that have been hanging and were dried they took down and laid into piles ready to be ground up. Sitting with the grinder in front of her, Kagome began grinding the herbs as Kaede handed her small portions.

"When all done with grinding these herbs, you will learn how to mix these herbs for different uses. You know the one's for poison, stomach ach, to bring down fevers, different one's for keeping down infections, both for humans and youkai alike."

"When we run out of the herbs that Jinenji gave me, I'll make a trip to gather more from him to have on hand. Though it would take many days to get their and back."

"That we will speak about when needed." Kaede looked at the herbs. Kaede went to her shelf and grabbed some other herbs then brought them over to Kagome. "Watch carefully." Taking a few pinches of the herbs that Kagome just freshly grounded, one pinch of another, and two of a gray smelly herb then mixed them together. "This is a mild mixture for child birth.  
You can adjust it a bit."

"That reminds me. Back when Rin and I were healing from being sick, back when you gave that scroll to Sesshoumaru. Well we visited Kougaâ's den to find out Kouga had taken Ayame as his mate and she was pregnant. I wonder how she is doing?" There came a knock. Kagome stood and went to the mat then moved it aside to see Kouga standing there. "Kouga! I was just talking about you. Well you and how Ayame is pregnant. What are you doing here?"

"Let him come in Kagome before ye question him."

"Oh, sorry Kouga. Please come in and take a seat."

I went to Sesshoumaru's domain to see you, but was informed that you requested to be brought here. The ward of Sesshoumaru sure misses you, and is very attached to you. Ayame is still with pup. Word will be sent when she gives birth to our pup. What is all this powder?"

"Different herbs that are grounded up to make remedies."

"I stopped to see you, but the day grows late, so I will leave." He gave Kagome a hug.

"Thanks for stopping by Kouga. Tell everyone that I say hello. Do come by again and don't forget to let me know and I will get there somehow." Kagome walked him outside and watched him leave then went back inside.

"Have you been to the graves since you have been back?"

"No afraid not. I guess that I don't want to really test if I am able to see the graves without breaking down, but soon I will do so."

"If you wish for a break, then go and walk among the village or rice fields. You did well today."

"Are you sure?" She watched Kaede nod. Picking up her shoes then going out putting them on, she began slowly walking around.

"Good afternoon lady Kagome. It is good to see you back in the village. Where might you be going?"

"I was just out taking a walk."

"Would you care for some company?" Without giving her a chance the elderly man called his grandson. "You need a break. Lady Kagome is taking a walk. Why don't you take a break and walk with her."

"That's alright. I was only taking a quick walk then returning to help Kaede." The boy waved Kagome close.

_" We could walk till we are out of sight then I could go someplace else and come to you when you head back to the hut so he thinks we took the walk."_

"That's alright. You don't need to do that. I don't see the harm in friends walking together." As the two began to walk the elderly man had a big smile on his face.

"Are you glad to be back in the village after being gone for a long time with a youkai who is known to hate and kill humans? Were you afraid to be near him or terrified to be within the walls of his dwelling?"

"Yes it is good to be back. At first I was afraid because of all the known times myself and my group had crossed paths with him. Most of the time was spent with Rin. The only time lord Sesshoumaru was seen was at meals."

"My grandfather complains that I don't look for a woman to become my wife and that I spend to much time working in the rice fields. He thinks to take it upon his self to look for a wife for me."

"I understand very well where you are at with your grandfather, because my own grandfather tried to set my life up with this boy because his family knew how to make healing items and remedies, he thought he could benefit from it if we had got together and married. It was always that one boy and no one else."

Instead of splitting up and going their own ways, they continued walking around talking about different things. During their walk the boy had asked what it was like traveling all over with her group and fighting youkai everyday as well as, if she regretted any of it. She started to answer with short answers, but began over explaining in depth on different places hey journeyed to. Kagome explained that she would not trade anything she had gone through and that she did not regret anything. They were now standing in front of Kaede's hut.

"Thank you miko Kagome for me to be able to walk with you and to speak with you."

"You are welcome. It's getting late and I should be inside helping lady Kaede."

"Rest well." The boy turned to walk back to the hut he shared with his grandfather, as Kagome moved the mat and walked into the hut where Kaede was preparing the evening meal.

"How was your walk? Did ye walk alone or with the owner of the young male voice that was heard?"

"When I began walking, this elderly man asked where I was going and I mentioned on a walk so he called his grandson then had him go with me. So we walked and talked."

"It is good to get to know people within the village."

_**~Knocking~**_

"The young miss sleeps within the room the miko resided in upon her stay within the domain."

"Retire if your duties are finished." Rin's servant bowed then left. Re-rolling the scroll that he was reading, Sesshoumaru laid it down then stood and walked over to the door, then headed down to the said room.

Sliding the door opened, stepping in then closing it Sesshoumaru walked over to the futon on which his ward laid. The chamber still held the miko's scent. Standing at the edge of the futon looking at the sleeping Rin, he saw that she had one arm drapted over the kimono that he had given Kagome and she wore when he tested her, as well as a stack of other kimonos she had worn behind Rin. Kneeling down he paused before he picked up Rin. He had known Kagome was nervous, but he picked up the smell of arousal. Picking up his ward, he walked over to open the door, then stepped out and closed it. The scent from the kimono was on Rin's clothing. Going into his ward's room and laying her on her futon then covering her. He turned and left the room. Intending to head back to his study, the western lord headed to his own chamber. Within his chamber he placed his swords by his futon then took off his armor, and outer haori.

_" The miko had or was becoming aroused by this Sesshoumaru!? Was that the cause of her nervousness and need to return to the village? Was it because she had become aroused by a full blooded youkai?"_ He thought to himself. Taking off his inner haori, he stretched out on his futon closing his eyes. No sooner after he closed his eyes did images come to mind of other things he could use to test her to test if she gets aroused. With the images flooding his mind, he quickly opened his eyes and sat up. "This Sesshoumaru does not need such things in his life, so such tests are not needed to do." He told himself as he closed his eyes once more.

Rising early the next morning and placing water over the fire, Kagome started on the separating of the herbs that she did not finish last night when she had gotten back from her walk. Sitting there separating the herbs, she heard a rustle of cloth as Kaede got up to begin the morning meal.

"Morning to you Kagome."

"Good morning Kaede. I thought that I would finish these while waterwarms up." Kaede nodded as she made some tea for herself and Kagome.

Once the morning meal was finished cooking, Kagome placed the basket of herbs yet to finish to the side. Taking the bowl from Kaede, Kagome began to think about Rin and wondered how she was doing.

"What be the matter?"

"Just that it is quiet. I had gotten used to Rin's chatter every morning. I wonder how she is."

"She probably misses you while the young lord having to deal with her onmissing you."

"He's good at being cold towards things so he can manage." Taking a bite of her food, there came a knock. Getting to her feet, Kaede went to see who was at the door. Moving the mat aside, she saw the young man who'd walked with Kagome.

"Morning Kozue. What brings you here? Is your grandfather well?"

"Yes lady Kaede, he is well. Grandfather wanted me to bring this over for lady Kagome."

"You may come in and give it to her." Kaede moved to the side to let him enter.

"My grandfather thought you would enjoy these." He handed Kagome a medium box.

"Thank you." She took the box then slowly began to open it. " What is it?" Taking the lid off of it she saw four good sized fish. "Oh it's fish!"

"Yes, he went out early this morning and caught them."

"That was nice." She put the lid back on then set the box down.

"Ye should thank his grandfather, by inviting them over for the evening meal."

"Kozue, we would be honored if you and your grandfather would join us for the evening meal tonight."

"Until later." Kozue bowed then left the hut.

"This reminds me of home. With the grandfather playing match maker."

"Would it be so bad?"

"No not really. It's just I'm not ready for anyone yet. Well not that I know of."

"Give it some time child. No plans need to be made at a rush. Find out what you wish to become at the moment."

While waiting for the morning meal to cook, they had more tea while discussing what would taste good with the fish. Kagome's stomach rumbled as they spoke about food. Embarrassed at how loud the rumble was, Kagome was very thankful when the food was done cooking and dug into her food for the first few bites.

"We will check on the healing of the young boy's leg following this meal." Kagome nodded her answer as she continued eating her food.

_~Knocking~_

"Lady Kaede, lady Kagome. It is good to see you."

"How is young Yukio?" They followed the mother inside.

"He is still in a lot of pain."

"Do you still have the herbs to make tea for him?"

"There is not much left." The mother went over to get the small container as Kagome knelt by the boy.

"So you still your still not feeling better with all the soreness. I'm sorry to hear that. It's not fun not being able to play with your friends. My brother was very sad that all his friends were outside playing when he had to stay in bed when he broke a leg and one of his ribs." She smoothed his hair back from his face.

"Here is what is left." The mother handed the container to Kagome then she showed Kaede.

"Mother, I am going to marry lady Kagome when I get older. She is nice and pretty." Everyone chuckled.

"Only if you get better, and follow everything your mother and father tell you to do, not to mention continue being a kind and caring person until you are grown then that sounds good to me." Kagome looked over at his mother.

"You really mean it! I promise and I will become a strong protector." The boy smiled.

"I'll go and get some more of the herbs." Standing up, Kagome quickly left the hut.

"Priestess Kagome!" Turning she saw Kozue and his grandfather.

"Hello. It's not close to evening."

"Grandfather wanted to come early and speak with lady Kaede."

"Lady Kaede is at another hut. I'm heading to get some herbs for making tea when I was heading back to the hut where she is at." They continued to follow Kagome until she stopped outside Kaede's hut.

"My grandson and I will wait here until you and lady Kaede return." The elderly man held the mat to the side so Kagome could walk into the hut. Quickly going inside, she gathered the different herbs, grounded them, placing them in the container. Placing the lid back on, Kagome left the hut and quickly walked to the other hut. Going into the hut Kagome handed the herb filled container to the mother. They spoke for a bit longer before both Kaede and Kagome bowed then left.

"Kozue and his grandfather are waiting at your hut."

"It is not evening for them to come for meal."

"Kozue said his grandfather wishes to speak with you."

"Was there mention as to what he wishes to speak of?" Kaede watched as Kagome shock her head no.

Drawing near the hut they watched both Kozue and his grandfather stood up to greet them. Kaede moved the mat to the side as Kagome went in followed by Kozue and the grandfather. Stepping into the hut letting the mat fall back into place, Kaede went over and sat by Kagome.

"Would you care for some tea?" Kaede asked.

"That would be nice."

"Yes. Thank you." Kozue answered.

"Kagome would you mind getting some water?" Nodding, Kagome stood up then took the water pot to go fill it with water. Coming back in, she placed the pot over the fire.

"What would ye wish to speak to me about?"

"I wish to speak to you about arranging a courtship between my grandson and priestess Kagome."

"Grandfather, should that not be..."

"If left to you my grandson, you would not find a wife."

"I'm not looking for anyone to be married to right now. I'm not sure as to what I am needed to do other than adjusting to a life here within this village without having to pick up and traveling around. I'm sorry, but right now I would like to get to know everyone personally in this village and making friends before I think about settling down either to be married or a total life as a priestess."

"You both are still to young to know what is truly good for you."

"What do ye say Kozue?" Kaede looked at the boy.

"My wish is to marry, but I want to build a life before taking a wife. My own dwelling means and a life to be able to give to my future wife. Priestess Kagome is nice, caring, easy to talk with, fun to laugh with. Someone I would like as a wife, but friends would be greatly excepted, so to know we could know more of."

"Listening to all that has been said, I believe both the young ones posses the right understanding for each of their lives. Young Kagome has over come one rough obstacle and has many she still has to over come. Which ever she chooses to do, I will be there for her."

"Would you want me to begin cooking the evening meal Kaede?"

"That would be good."

* * *

  
_**~Japanese Names and Meanings**_~

Yukio = Snow Boy


	22. Chapter 21

A week has gone by in which Kagome had been learning more from Kaede. The sky was a stretch of relentless blue, dotted by small fluffy clouds which come scabbing across the dark range of mountains hunched in the distance, as both Kagome and Kaede were outside in the garden hoeing, removing old growth.

"I'll get us some water Kaede." Slowly walking over to the side of the hut. Filling a cup, Kagome drank one cup full then drank another before she picked up the bucket then carried it over to Kaede. "Here you go." Kaede took the cup from Kagome then filled it.

Setting the bucket down Kagome went over to where they had been working then knelt down onto her knees clearing the patch of thistles. Feeling the aura of a youkai coming near, Kagome stopped what she was doing then stood up and walked over to Kaede's side. Not long afterwards the screams from some of the woman of the village was heard.

"Hello sis."

"Ah sorry for the disturbance of the village."

"That is alright. So where's Kouga?"

"That is why we are here. We are here to take you to the den so you can see their newly born son."

"Oh, but I thought she had more time then that. Umm let me get... umm never mind. I'll be fine. So how are we to travel?"

"I'll carry you sis." Ginta said.

"No I want to." Hakkaku answered.

"We need to get back and you run slow."

"Boys! If you need to get me there, then lets go. You both can take turns. Ginta you can carry me first then switch." Kagome looked at Kaede.

"Travel safe child." Ginta picked up Kagome and took off in full run.

"Ginta wait up!" Hakkaku called after him and Kagome as he ran to catch up.

"So did they name their son?" She held onto Ginta as he ran.

"They were waiting for you to be there to announce the name."

"When was he born?"

"Early evening the other night. We left not long after to come get you. Though we left after the pup was born, we did not travel all night. We slept then headed out before dawn."

"Are we going to travel all night or rest."

"We will run all night so we will be there by mid-morning."

It was near to midnight when Kagome had them stop. There was a quarter moon, but there was a fog that was so thick that the night looked an eerie gray. Having both Ginta and Hakkaku started sensing the area to see if any danger as she headed a bit away so she could relieve herself in private.

"Kagome before we continue would you want us to go get the young girl with the ponytail?" Hakkaku asked.

"Do you mean Rin? Well I'm not sure if Sesshoumaru would let her go anywhere without him and I don't think that Kouga would want to have him show up." Hakkaku picked Kagome up this time and headed out with Ginta following. As the light of dawn began to appear in the sky the traveling party of three reached the base of the waterfall covering the opening of the den. Signaling that they had arrived, they headed up the path to the top. Hakkaku dashed through the water into the cave so Kagome didn't get to wet, though the cold water woke her quickly from her sleep.

"What happened?"

"We are here and what you felt was the water covering the cave opening."

"Oh, ok. Could you please put me down?" Hakkaku did just that, then Kagome stretched.

"We are back Kouga!" Hakkaku called out in a loud voice, which was followed by a loud whaling. Which caused him to have two tired looking wolf youkai's glaring at him as they approached the two parents. "Sorry Kouga!"

"Hello Kouga, Ayame. You both look tired." She watched as Kouga sat up straighter and looked more awake then he did.

"No, I'm fine. Just waiting for these block heads to get you here in one piece."

"Hey Kagome. Would you like to hold our son?"

"Nah that wouldn't be a great idea. So what did you name him?" Kouga lifted their son out of Ayame's arms and walked over to Kagome. Using one hand, he opened Kagome's arms and placed his crying son in her arms.

"Kouga, I don't think that is a..." After a few minutes in Kagome's arms, the pup quieted down and stared up at her.

"He likes you." Kouga looked from Kagome down at Ayame.

"No, I think he is just trying to figure me out. Anyway what did you name him? I was told that you were waiting until I was here to name him."

"Hiromasa."

"Hmm, composed from elements meaning 'Wise and straight forward." Kagome looked at the baby then at Ayame and Kouga. "So he was straight forward on wanting to come into the world." She watched as Ayame quickly began shaking her head fast. Then the meaning of the name so far fits him already, but knowing his parents then he will be very wise as well." Looking back down at Hiromasa. "Yes you will prove to be very wise." Hiromasa opened his little mouth and began to yawn, as Kagome's stomach decided to growl loudly.

"Your hungry. Come over here Kagome." Ayame patted by her.

"Did these blockheads stop for you to eat anything?" Kouga looked over at the two.

"The only thing I had was breakfast and lunch that I ate yesterday before they came to the village to get me and that was it."

"You two come with me!" Kouga walked between Ginta and Hakkaku heading to the entrance.

"The hunting is not going to go to well. He's not very happy with them treating you as such on not having you eat."

"He shouldn't be to angry with them. I could of said something to them about being hungry, but I knew that Kouga was expecting me and we all know that when he is expecting something to happen, he wants it to hurry up and get done. So it's not all their fault, but mine as well."

"So tell me what has happened since you, the child Rin and the western lord had left our den? You said that the boys came and got you from the village. How long after you left here did you leave the western domain? Why did you leave? Did you not like it there and wanted to be back with humans?"

"Well lady Kaede has been teaching me more of the ways of a miko, as well as more about herbs. I was with her when she had to set a little kid's leg that the bone was sticking out of the flesh. Some elderly guy is trying to get his grandson and me to start courting, but I don't want to court him, but only be friends. I requested that I be brought back to the village because I was put in...I mean it was time that I returned. The western domain is a beautiful place and relaxing. Who wouldn't want to stay there."

"You apparently, or you would be here with two others. So what was it that you were going to say before you changed to say that it was time to return?" Ayame watched as Kagome looked down at the pup in her arms. "You can tell me what you were going to say."

"I was put in a position that was uncomfortable."

"What could be so uncomfortable that you wanted to leave?"

"Are you wanting to leave so soon Kagome?" Came a voice at the entrance of the den.

"No, I'm no wanting to leave. Ayame asked me a question about something else."

"I asked her..."

"Hey, hey, hey, wait a minute. I'm not your momma." Everyone looked to see Hiromasa trying to nudge Kagome's breast to feed. "I think your son's hungry." She handed him to Ayame.

"Come with me Kagome." Ayame stood up followed by Kagome. Kagome followed Ayame over to a pile of straw and sat down. "This is where we lay down, but we can talk here while they get the meat prepared. Again what was so uncomfortable?"

"A lot of changes. "

"Is that why? You were uncomfortable because you began to change?" Ayame watched as Kagome shook her head no. "Then what was it?"

"I was um...kissed twice."

_**" YOU WERE KISSED!"**_ At hearing this everyone looked their way.

"Thanks Ayame!" She watched as Ayame covered her mouth as foot steps were heard then someone knelt down.

"Who Kagome? Who was the one who kissed you twice?" Kouga moved her chin so he could look into her eyes. She shook her head no. "Did something else happen?" Again she shook her head, but this time it was a yes. This set him off. "Was it a human or youkai?" Kagome shook her head. "Which one Kagome?"

"Youkai." She spoke low.

"Who!?"

"Wait Kouga. If she does not want to answer then should you not give her time?"

"Did you take it to Sesshoumaru when it happened? Did he not do anything?" They heard her chuckle.

"Right! How was I to inform him, when **_He_** was the one who kissed me?"

"Your saying **_the_** Sesshoumaru! The tall, long silver haired youkai in white, who's known to hate humans and hates hanyou's. Kissed you!" Kouga looked stunned.

"You stated that something else happened. Did you and the western lord end up mating?" Ginta spoke.

"Yes, did he take you to his bedchamber?"

"N...no, he didn't, we didn't do that...no." Color came to Kagome's face.

"Then what happened?"

"The second time he kissed me is when I went to his study after the morning meal to ask if someone could take me back to the village. After the kiss the night before, I was nervous being in there. He asked me what I requested to talk to him about. When I did not answer he stood up then walked over to me, which caused my nervousness to spike even higher. He pulled me closer to him then took my chin and raised it and he covered my mouth with his. I was to stunned to push him away."

"Was that all that happened Kagome?" The words came out of Kouga's mouth all wavered. Kagome slowly shook her head no.

"He teased my lips with his tongue trying to coax them to open. After a bit they opened all on their own followed by his tongue began stroking against mine sensuously. Being caught up, I started to tentatively kiss him back and squeezed the muscles of his chest. The next thing I knew, I was pressed up against the wall by his body. Everything was a blur. He broke the kiss, but I felt him trail his lips along my neck. By then my body had become alive, throbbing, aching all over and wet in another spot." She stopped and took a breath. "I could of swore I heard a sound like that of a growl. His mouth rested on the pulse of my throat. Then without warning his hands spread open the kimono I was wearing and pinched my nipples, then began brushing his thumbs over them, which caused me to bite my lower lip to keep from making a sound. I found that I had began to sink my nails into his skin to..." Kagome stopped.

"To what Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"To try to bring him even closer, but when I felt something hard press against me and I knew it was not his armor or swords because he was not wearing them, the rational part of my brain began to respond. I broke away and shoved his shoulder saying 'NO...Stop! That what had happened should not happen again, and I walked over to the door and left after saying I would be grateful if someone could take me to the village." Kouga let out a deep moan then stood up. "This can't get out to anyone." She looked at those around her.

"How I would of liked to see that mutt's face if he was still alive at hearing this."

"Ah Kouga, I don't think that it would of happened if he was still alive." Ginta spoke up.

"That is very true seeing as he would not let any males around her besides that monk and the little fox." While they were talking Kagome's stomach rumbled again. Kouga walked over to the meat that was cooked enough for Kagome then brought the meat over to her.

"Would you say that what happened between you and the western lord to be displeasing, dissatisfying, and disgusting to do with a youkai male or was it enjoyable?"

"No!"

"No what? In fact what you described indicates that you were far from being disgusted and that it was not displeasing in anyway, but that it was enjoyable enough to become aroused and wanting more that he could offer you, but you were afraid of the feeling and the person. Do I speak the truth?" Those close by Kagome watched as she sat quietly while picking at the meat that had been given to her. "Well do I speak the truth or do you a hidden disgust at being touched my a youkai male like so?"

"No it was not disgusting in anyway. Nor was I disgusted because he is a youkai and I a human."

"Though you say it did not disgust you that he is a youkai, who would you choose to take for a mate? Would you choose your human race or would you choose a youkai?"

"To answer that, I would have to say with true and heart felt answer and that would be that it does not matter to me if the person would be Human, Youkai, or Hanyou." Finishing with her answer, she yawned and stretched.

Brining the cooked meat to her lips, she tore some off as Ginta brought up something that they had noticed while he and Hakkaku were going to the village to pick up Kagome. Kagome watched as Hiromasa woke up and nursed. While watching, Kagome's eyes began to grow heavy then closed as she was sitting there. Seeing that she had fallen asleep, Kouga gathered pelts then laid them out for her.

"Kagome wake up. It is not good for you to sleep that way." Kouga shook her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry. Did I fall asleep during a conversation?" She rubbed her eyes.

"It would be late to journey back to the village. Sleep here and if you would like to head back in the morning I or these two will take you. You are also welcome to stay as long as you would like."

"Thank you." She stood up then went over to the pelts that were laid out. Removing her shoes, a shiver ran down her spine. As she was settling down some of the four legged wolves came over and laid by her as they had once before.

Morning came bright and early when a loud cry sounded throughout the den. Bolting up into a sitting position, Kagome looked around the den to see if they were being attacked or to see if anyone was hurt. But instead, she watched Ayame sit up loosened her top, picked up her son and placed him at her breast. She then noticed that Kouga and the boys were gone.

"Morning." Kagome whispered. "Where's Kouga and the boys?"

"They went out hours ago to get fresh game."

"Oh. I didn't hear them leave."

"You were tired and looked very comfortable." Ayame looked down at her son. "Would you like to go to Kagome?" Hiromasa stopped nursing. Laying him down, she tired her top back in place. Picking him up, she handed him to Kagome.

"Would you stay another day?"

"That would be nice, but I need to return to the village."

"We will take you back to the village after we have all ate." Came a voice from behind her. Turning to look, she saw Kouga walking over with a large boar slung over his shoulder, followed by Ginta and Hakkaku carrying fresh game as well.

"Ouch!" Kagome looked down and saw her finger in Hiromasa's mouth. Taking her finger out of his mouth, she saw a small amount of blood on the tip of her finger. "Wow! He already has sharp canine's." Taking her finger, she stuck it into her own mouth.

After what seemed like two hours have passed, Kagome stood up and dusted her bottom off as Kouga went over and talked to one of the other clan members then came back over to his mate. Bending forward, he nuzzled his son, then gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"We will be back as soon as we can. If anything happens while we are gone take our son and hide and I will find you." Kouga caressed Ayame's cheek then turned to leave.

"Bye Ayame. I will see you again." Kagome gave her a hug then walked over to the mouth of the cave then walked through the water. As they began to walk both Ginta and Hakkaku hung back as they began to argue.

_"I'm going to carry sis first."_

_"You carried her first when we went to get her from the village Ginta."  
_

_" Well that is because I am Kouga's right hand man and then you are next in line. So that would mean I get to carry her unless I pass it over to you."  
_

"What are you idiot's arguing about and slowing this journey down?"

"Who was going to carry sis." Ginta answered. "I simply told him that it would be me because I am your right hand man."

"You carried her coming to the den."

"I will solve this right now. Neither of you blockheads will be carrying her. Now get a move on it." Kouga picked Kagome up in his arms and continued on leaving the other two behind looking at one another then followed after their leader.

They traveled all morning only stopping so she could relieve herself, stretched her legs, as well as a midday meal. As the day grew later and later Kouga came to a stop then sat Kagome down.

"We will make camp here tonight then continue in the morning. You two stay here with Kagome." He said as he took off. The three sat there quietly for sometime not knowing what to talk about.

"Hey sis, I have a question?"

"Ok, what is it?" She looked over to Ginta.

"What is what?" Kouga entered the camp with some fresh kill.

"Ginta had a question he was about ready to ask me." She looked back over at Ginta. "Go ahead."

"If the western lord was to come back to the village to ask if you would return to his domain with him, would you go with him?"

"I don't know. Probably not. Even though the garden there is beautiful and peaceful."

"What if... Ginta was cut off.

"How about if he asked you to be his mate?" Hakkaku cut Ginta's question off.

"Your talking about Sesshoumaru here! He would never ask a human to be his mate. You are aware that his reputation is Highly important to him."

"For the sake of argument, what would you say if he did ask you to return to his domain as his mate?"

"For argument sake, if he did ask me that question, I honestly would not know what to say because that would be far below him to ever do or ask. So I have a difficult time even thinking of an answer for that question. Even though Rin asked many times for me to stay and live there with her and Sesshoumaru. Also there's something about the whole idea of living in the same dwelling with someone who used to be an enemy is, I don't know, maybe just weird."

"Ah Kagome, was Kouga not considered an enemy when he took you away from your group the first time and brought you to the den?"

"Yes, that was true."

"And now we are friends along with our clan thinking you as part of the family. So why would the western lord be any different to become close to as you are with us?"

"He does not speak that much."

"There is the little girl that you can talk to and become close with."

"Ok fine. The fact that having servants serve you, get you up and help you to get dressed, on top of other things really gets to me. Not to mention being called 'Lady or M'lady and being bowed to does not set well."

"They are showing you honors because you were a guest and that is what would be expected if you or another female who becomes the western lord's guest or mate will be called." Kouga finally spoke. She put her thinking face on.

"He's way to old for me."

"So would Kouga, even us or even Inuyasha if he was still alive. We are all older than you. We all have long lives."

"Um..."

"Kagome stop trying to make up reasons because we could go on and on. Myself and my whole clan were your enemy at first like Ginta spoke, but we are friends now. I care and think of you as family since I can't have you as my mate and these two think of you as a sister. Ayame thinks fondly of you as well. There is no reason why you can not try to become friends with Sesshoumaru like you did with us, minus the slapping across the face like you done me the first time I took your arm and said I was going to make you my woman, that wolves mate for life. That would likely get you killed if done to him." Kouga watched as she began to yawn. "You should get some sleep, morning comes early." Watching Kagome stretch out on the ground then being surrounded by his underlings, he stood up then went over to sit with his men.

"What do you think about what she has said about the western lord?"

"She will get over her feelings. She won't fear him or worry about the strange feelings she has when she makes her mind up to become close to him as she is with us. But it has to be with him as well."

"He is one to feel real uneasy around." Hakkaku answered.

"Wimp."

The three stayed up a while longer before Kouga went off and sat by himself to think on the information that was revealed to him. The other two fell asleep where they both were sitting.

Before the birds had a chance to wake up and sing, Kouga had woke Kagome then they were on their way. While Kouga carried her, Kagome had closed her eyes for a bit. The day was dawning gloriously; the sky was cobalt blue, the sun shone overhead in an orb of golden glory when she opened her eyes.

"Are you rested up now Kagome?" Kouga looked at her as he continued to run.

"Sorry, I guess that I was really tired. So ah where are we?"

"That is alright. We just passed over into the western lord's territory. He will know we crossed through. It will not take long to reach the village."

"Wow that close!"

"You fell back asleep remember."

Around about midday those of the village watched in unease when Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku, as well as the underlings entered the village with Kagome. They stopped outside of Kaede's hut.

"Thank you for bringing me back to the village Kouga. You and Ayame have a beautiful son."

"Any time Kagome. Maybe the next time you can stay for a few days or so. Before I and the boys return home, we must stop at the western domain to inform him of the reason for us being in his territory. Is there anything you would want me to tell him or the little girl?" Kouga watched her for a bit.

"Have it be known to Rin that I say hello and miss her, that and to continue being a good girl."

"Anything for Sesshoumaru?" She shook her head no. "You take care Kagome, and see you later." He offered her a smile before he turned then ran out of the village with his underlings following.

"Kaede, I'm back." She announced as she went into the hut. Once inside she saw that Kaede was no where inside. Looking around she noticed that there were many of Kaede's herb jars left laying out and not put away as if they had been gone through in a hurry. "Must have been in a hurry to get what she needed. Well I might as well change out of these clothes then put the miko outfit on."

As the hours passed Kagome went outside to get some wood then brought it inside and built a fire. She remained sitting by the fire waiting for Kaede to return.

* * *

~**_Japanese Names and Meanings_**~

Kozue = Tree Branches

Hiromasa = Broad-Minded, Just {though I have found that another meaning may mean 'Composed from elements, meaning' wise and straight forward"}


	23. Chapter 22

Dawn, the next day the sound of fabric woke Kagome from her sleep by a smoldering fire. Barely able to open her eyes due to sitting up mostly all night waiting for any sign of Kaede, Kagome slowly sat up rubbing her sleepy eyes to see the one whom she sat up long hours for.

"Lady Kaede, what happened? Where were you? I stayied up all night keeping a fire going for you, but it's out now. I guess I fell asleep. She watched as Kaede turned around. "Oh you look very tired. Let me make some tea for you."

"There was a need of a priestess to administer healing mixtures to. Yes I am tired.. Tea sounds good."

"What was wrong?"

"Several dwellings were infected by an illness to which a few of the said dwellings passed to the next life."

"Where was this place?"

"South and to the east of this village. They looked to be on the path of healing so I came back." Kaede explained as Kagome rebuilt the fire then placed the kettle over the fire to warm the water.

"I'm glad you are back safely."

"Thank you. So how was your visit with the wolf friends?"

"It was good. Ayame gave birth to a son. Kouga named him Hiromasa. He is so cute, but he has sharp teeth already."

Did anything else happen while there?"

"They had me hold their son and they asked me many, many questions. Like when I had returned to the village, why I returned, What I thought of the western lord, If I would go back to the western domain if Sesshoumaru asked me to live there because of Rin or asked to be his mate. I laughed at that because the way he thinks about taking humans as mates."

"My, a lot of questions. Were they happy at your answers?"

"No not really. My answers lead to more questions." Kagome looked at Kaede then stood up and walked over then unrolled Kaede's bedroll. "Kaede why don't you lay down and rest for a while. I'll take care of the place and the cooking."

"Are you sure?

"Yes, I am sure. Go ahead and take a rest."

"Wake me if you need help." Kagome nodded at Kaede as she stood up and walked over to her bedroll then laid down.

**_Several Hours Later_**

"While you were gone the grandfather of Kozue came to question the safety of you traveling with two youkai males alone."

"Oh. It's not like I've traveled before with youkai." She took a bite of her food. "Will he ever get a clue that I don't think of his grandson the way he wants me to think of him."

"He has good intentions." Kaede stood to her feet, but wobbled on her legs and lightly touched her head.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. Just a little tired and just got up fast. No worry needed." Kaede continued over to get the powder to put in the boiling water for them to drink, then sat down once again.

"So what will I be learning in the morning?" She placed her small bowl and chopsticks down.

"That day has not arrived to make that choice as of yet."

After drinking a few cups each of tea while talking, they both unrolled their sleeping mats. Kagome laid down on hers and watched as Kaede added some wood to the flames then went to lay down on her own mat.

Come morning, Kagome sat up, stretched, and looked around the hut looking for Kaede because there was no sound, no fire in the pit as normal with her every morning around dawn. When her eyes came upon the sleeping mat, she saw that Kaede was still sleeping.

_"That's strange! Kaede is normally up. She must be really tired. I'll surprise her with breakfast."_ Grabbing her sandals, she stepped outside, put her sandals on then grabbed the watering bucket then went to get some water. Getting the water, she came back in and placed the cooking pot over the flames with the water inside. Standing back up she quietly walked over to get the bag of rice. Pouring the right amount of rice for two people, she put the bag back, then went along doing other things.

"Kaede, breakfast is prepared along with fresh hot tea." Kagome gently shook Kaede's shoulder.

"That is nice of you girl." Kaede slowly opened her eyes.

"Would you like help getting up Kaede?"

"Thank you, but no. Just tired. No learning this morning."

"Here I'll bring your food and drink to you so you can eat then if you would like, you could lay back down to rest." Dishing up some of the rice and pouring some tea, she brought it over to Kaede. "Here you are."

"Thank you Kagome." Kagome went back and dished her up some food and tea. While eating she watched Kaede as she ate. She watched as Kaede struggled to keep awake.

After eating, Kagome took the dirty dishes and washed them, putting them away, then went outside to work in the garden that she and Kaede began the day Ginta and Hakkaku came to the village to take her to the den. Pulling the weeds that began growing, watering the garden, then went along with other things to keep busy. As the day carried on and on, Kaede remained asleep. Knowing this was not like Kaede, Kagome went over and felt Kaede's forehead to see if she had a fever. Touching her forehead, Kagome did not feel any heat other then what was a normal warmth. So she did not think of anything else other then Kaede was really tired and just needed to rest completely, then she would be back to being the normal Kaede.

The next morning when Kagome had gotten up, she noticed that Kaede had not yet got up so she started that mornings doings for the morning routines. By the time lunch came around, Kagome took the food over to Kaede and saw she was shaking.

"Lady Kaede are you alright? Are you having a bad dream?" She gently shook her shoulder but no reply. "Kaede? Are you alright?" Reaching out she felt the skin of her forehead, cheeks, and neck to feel that they were cold. "Your cold!" Kagome quickly ran over to where the three extra blankets were and grabbed them, then bringing them and placing them over Kaede. "Hot tea, hot tea. I need to get you warm." Quickly she grabbed her sandals, bucket and went to get water.

"Morning Kagome. Are you..."

"Sorry, no time to talk. Kaede is really cold and shaking. I need to get water to make tea to warm her up."

"I will help you."

"No! I'm sorry. I mean the less that is in contact with her the less likely the spread of whatever is causing this to be spread to others. Thanks anyway."

"I could keep the watering bucket filled. It is something."

"Sure, but now I've go to hurry."

**_Days Have Passed..._**

Two days have passed and was the morning of the third. The passed two days Kaede started to get worse. Kaede began not being able to keep food down, the shivering got worse. Kagome had been cat napping at best or just stayied awake.. By late afternoon the second day Kaede's body began to become extremely hot.

"I've got to bathe." Picking up her spare miko outfit, the homemade soap, her sandals, she stepped outside and headed to the hot spring her, Sango and Shippou used to go to, to relax.

"Kagome where are you heading?"

"Oh morning. I'm going to go bathe." She held up her arms with her other miko outfit.

"Oh!." Kozue's face blushed. Quickly leaving when he had his back turned, she quickly walked making her way to the spot she was heading to bathe. Finally reaching the destination, she looked around before she disrobed and got into the steaming hot spring.

"Oh yes. This feels really good." She spoke as she leaned back against the rocks. Sitting there relaxing with her eyes closed, she almost fell asleep after sitting there for five minutes. I can't rest like this. I've got to bathe and return to the hut."

While grabbing the homemade soap and began washing, she got the feeling of a youkai close by but then the feeling was gone. Figuring that it was the uneasy feeling she always got when traveling with the group when she bathed, she continued. When she finished, got out, dried off and dressed in the fresh miko outfit, she took the dirty one in hand then knelt down  
to wash it.

"You leave the safety of the village without a weapon to protect yourself?" Came a males voice off to the right of her. Looking up she didn't see anyone but then a tall figure came walking out of the tree line.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! What brings you here?" She didn't get a response. "If there is nothing that you need then I must hurry to finish what I'm doing and get back to the hut."

"Why can the smell of sickness be smelt where I stand? Does sickness consume your body?"

"No I'm not sick. I've been taking care of lady Kaede for the past three days, but she keeps getting worse no matter what I do. Her body keeps getting hotter and hotter. She can't keep food down, she does not want to drink anything, though I force her to drink."

"Where did the elder miko get sickness from?"

"When I returned from Kouga's den, Kaede was not in the village. She did not return until the next day. She told me that she was at some dwellings south of the village. Those in the dwellings were infected and she said a few of the people died. Later that night she became really tired. The next morning she did not wake up, but slept all day. The following day started out the same, but she started shivering. The next two days got even worse and then here is the third day." She looked up into his eyes when he stopped next to her.

"Have you not slept?"

"Not much. Not since I was brought back to the hut when Kaede was gone. I waited up until my eyes shut on their own then these passed three days I've had not much. If this fever does not leave soon, I'm afraid she is going to die. Then everyone will be gone. I'll be totally alone. Sure the people of the village will be there but they don't know me like Kaede does and the group did."

"If it is her fate to pass from this life like the fates of those of your group then."

"_**NO!**_ I've got to do something! Anything to get this illness gone." Bending down she grabbed the dirty outfit and soap then walked passed the western lord heading back to the hut not looking back. The western lord stood where he was and smelt the air. He could still smell the sickness that was on Kagome's clothes, but he could also smell the faint scent of salt.

Coming back into the village Kagome saw in the distance both Kozue and his grandfather sitting outside Kaede's hut. She wondered what they both wanted as she drew closer.

"Lady Kaede looks really bad." Kozue spoke.

"You should take my grandson for your husband incase lady Kaede does not make it." The grandfather slowly pushed his grandson closer to her.

"You went into the hut after I left when I informed you before I went to bathe that the less contact the less chance of spreading whatever was causing her to be sick. For all I know the both of you might get it next. Meaning more days and more nights of work and not sleep." She watched as Kozue was pushed closer again. "Would you stop trying to push your grandson on me! We both tried to tell you that we don't want this. Now please get a clue. I'm sorry for being rude, but if lady Kaede passes then... look I've got to go take care of her."

"Is it that or because you care about running off with those youkai?"

"Hey Kouga and his men are my friends and they think of me as a sister."

"Their not the only ones. There is that western lord!" There came a growl close by.

_"Now What?"_ she thought as she looked at the grandfather. "If it was not for him I would not be here. Or do you remember? Now please return to your hut so I can get back in there with Kaede." She watched as the grandfather looked at the western lord as he passed with his grandson. _"This keeps getting better and better."_ Then she finally looked at Sesshoumaru. "What brings you to this village?"

"Show me the elder miko." Stepping aside and moving the mat aside, Sesshoumaru stepped inside followed by Kagome. Grabbing some wood, she placed it on the dying fire.

"Would you care for hot tea or water?" She asked as she grabbed the kettle and placed it over the fire then went over and knelt by Kaede. Pulling back the blankets, she took the cloth out of the water, squeezing the water out then placing it on Kaede's forehead. Looking up she saw Sesshoumaru pouring some kind of powder into the boiling water. "What are you doing? What is that you just poured into the water?"

"Not to worry. The elder miko will not die from powder." He voiced not looking at Kagome. "Water is ready."

"Not before you tell me what you placed in the water." Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Ingredients that the Hanyou herbalist knows not." He now watched her looking at him before she placed the cloth back into the water, then stood and went over to the boiling water. Picking up the wooden ladle, she scooped up some liquid then poured it into a cup.

"Hope you are right that this won't kill her because if this kills the only one I have left here, then your open season for hunting!" She stood up and walked back over to Kaede, then knelt back down. "Here Kaede, you need to drink." Kagome placed the cup down the struggled to sit Kaede up enough to force the liquid down. Opening Kaede's mouth enough to pour the liquid in, she did a little at a time until it was gone, then laid her back down.

"If death comes it would not come from powder. Challenge not one whom you would not be able to defeat." Kagome did not give him a response, but just leaned against the wall of the hut watching Kaede sleep.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome sat against the wall all afternoon watching the elder with no regards to her own health which did not surprise him in the least because she had shown that when his ward was sick.

"Miko the night draws late. Rest to recover your energy."

"Thanks, but I need to remain awake just incase Kaede wakes and needs something."

"You would not be able to help if your body is exhausted."

Knowing he was right, she stood up and walked across the hut then exited to do her business then came back in. Walking over to a rolled up mat, she unrolled it and laid her blanket out.

"If you would not mind, would you please turn around." She stood by the unrolled bedroll looking at him. Once he had his back towards her, she removed the outer haori and outer hakama of her miko outfit. Folding them neatly then placing them by the mat, she pulled back the blanket then got under it. "Ok you may turn back around." She held the blanket up to her chest. "Well guess I'll see you when I wake." She gathered her hair and pulled it to her right side exposing the left side of her neck then laid down.

Towards early morning way before dawn Kagome was startled awake by loud coughing. She throw her blanket back then quickly got to her feet then moved over to Kaede's side. Pulling the blankets away from Kaede's face checking her out.

"Kaede are you ok?"

"The sickness is being brought forth to exit the body. She will need to drink more." Sesshoumaru watched Kagome stand then began walking over to get more of the liquid..

He noticed that she was wearing a white cloth under kimono that was tied by a small cord around her waist. As she knelt down then reached for the wooden ladle the under kimono opened but she quickly closed it again. Watching her stand and walk over to the elder miko, he saw the cloth slide over her hips as they moved side to side then became tight around her backside as she knelt down. After the task was finished she returned to her sleeping mat.

As dawn made it's way into the sky the smell of something cooking woke Kagome. Sitting up and looking around the hut, she saw meat being cooked, then she saw Kaede still asleep. Getting to her feet, she grabbed her outfit and got dressed.

_**A Few More Days Passed....**_

In the early morning hours as dawn appeared in the sky, Kagome sat up stretching while smelling the smell of cooking meat. Looking around she did not see Sesshoumaru, but saw Kaede trying to sit up.

"Let me help you Kaede!" Quickly moving to Kaede's side, Kagome helped her to sit up. "How are you feeling?" She laid the back of her hand on Kaede's forehead. "Your not that hot this morning like the other mornings."

"What do you mean? I have not been hot just tired."

"Kaede you have been asleep and burning hot with a fever for seven days. Ever since you went to those dwellings south of this village. I was sure thinking that you were going to join the others in the after life and leave me here all alone. He was right."

"Who was right?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru. He poured some powder in the kettle..." She went silent as she remembered what she had said.

"What is the matter child?"

"I threatened...I told him that if the powder killed you then it would be open season hunting on him."

"Ye must approach him and tell him that you were wrong for your words and thank him for his help. Then bring him unto this hut that I may thank him as well."

"Please excuse me." She go to her feet and left the hut.

Standing outside the hut she used her miko abilities to search for a strong youkai aura. Feeling one, she headed in the direction in which she could feel it. When she reached the area where she felt and still felt the aura, she looked around but did not see anyone.

"Lord Sesshoumaru where are you? I know you are here!"

"What brings you out of the village without bow?"

"To speak with you. Lady Kaede is sitting up and she is not that hot. I ah...I came out here to tell you that I was wrong to disbelieve you and to threaten your life."

"It would not of been my life that would have been threatened, if you were to come after this Sesshoumaru."

"Look I admitted that I was wrong and I'm sorry, but if your going to be an ass when someone admits they were wrong, then I am heading back.." She went to turn but stopped but not looking back. "Lady Kaede wha..." She was pulled back around to face him.

"Your words were brought on by instint. Instint of not to long ago would have been instint not to trust this Sesshoumaru." Slowly he brought his hand up. She flinched when he extended a finger. He touched the finger to her cheek, and the contact was like a lick of flame on her skin. His finger moved down along her throat. He watched as the tip of her tongue moistened her bottom lip. "That instint brought on that fear."

"I've never been afraid of you. "

"Indeed you have many times."

"Name at least one time." He gave a smirk to her.

Without speaking, he decided to show her rather than tell her. Saying nothing at all, he stalked towards her. She had the good sense to back up a couple of steps, wariness and defiance mixed. He walked right up to her forcing her to look up at him. One hand fisted in her hair tilting her head further, while the other caught her around the hips and drove her forward into him, crushing her breasts against his broad armored chest. She opened her mouth to protest and he took possession. The kiss was rough. His tongue drove deep, sliding into her mouth and taking her over, using her own passionate nature against her. She had done what no man had ever done, threatened his life and still lived.

Unexpected need burned deep and hot in him. Lust rose sharp, consuming him with the desire to dominate her. He bit gently at her lower lip, caught it between his teeth and tugged, licked at her pulse and kissed his way down her neck and over to her throat. She breathed in, a harsh sound of need that sent his body into a hard knotted ache. Heat and his scent surrounded her. She could feel something hard and thick against her stomach. His lips were firm and warm, his kiss rough and arousing. Arousal was building into something frightening. Her heart hammered loud and hard, storming against her chest and his. Her muscles contracted and clenched. Her body turned to liquid fiery heat. He could tell by her scent that she ached for him. The need so strong she slid hands under his sleeves to touch his bare skin, to feel his heart beat. He pulled away, then moved his hand across her collarbone and stopped just where the swell of her breasts began, then stroked her skin. He trailed kisses down the side of her face to her neck, nuzzling her, nipping with his teeth and teasing with his tongue. Her blood thundered in her ears as his hot, seductive mouth roamed down her throat until he reached fabric. Liquid heat pulsed between her thighs which confused her as to what it  
meant. His thumb brushed her sensitive nipples through the fabric and she gasped in response. Reaching down he untied the tie at which held her outer haori closed. Feeling his hand more hotly, black eyes glittered as they opened to see why. Seeing him reaching for the cord to untie her inner kimono, she pushed at his chest.

"No, please...please stop! This can't happen. You don't truly want to do this, please." Using a bit of miko power she pushed him, then stepped back pulling her outer clothes closed then retied the tie.

"Point proven." He turned towards the village. "The elder miko will be waiting." He left to allow her to follow.

"What do you mean 'Point Proven?' I would hardly say that was a test to prove that I was afraid of you." She ran to catch up to him.

"Indeed it proved the point."

"When I spoke to name one, I was speaking about standing up to you during the times you and Inuyasha fought or when I spoke up against you. That was what I mean that I never feared you. Sure I was frightened of the feelings that I was feeling moments ago, because well I've never felt those kinds of feelings. I've never been... well touched in that manner. Besides I was thinking on your behalf because the outcome from it if it would of continued would not be what you would of wanted." Getting to the hut she moved the mat aside for him to enter then she followed. Once inside she promptly went over and sat by Kaede.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it was brought to this elder woman that you aided in my recovery of health." Kaede watched as he nodded. "I would like to thank you young lord. I do hope that young Kagome has admitted her wrong doing of her words."

"Wrongs were admitted." His eyes moved over to look at Kagome.

"Good. So tell us, how is the young Rin doing?"

"Speaks every day to see the miko. Even more now that the wolf stopped to inform of the birth of his heir then mentioned that the miko wanted him to tell both Rin and this Sesshoumaru that she says hello and misses Rin and myself."

_"That ass! Just he wait."_ she said low. "Would you please stop talking as if I am not in the same room. That is rude especially when I am sitting right here. I do have a name, and you know it real well. You've heard it many times and you have even said it when speaking with me." She crossed her arms.

After Sesshoumaru left, Kagome still sat where she was. Noticing that the fire was getting dim. Kagome retrieved more wood and placed it on the fire. Then returned to sit by Kaede in silence.

"Why were ye rude to the western lord?"

"I guess that... what he said about Kouga, then speaking as though I was not even in the same hut."

"Why would ye be mad at what was said?"

"Because I only wanted Rin to know I said hello and missed her. When Kouga asked if I wanted anything to be said to Sesshoumaru, I told him no. He added to what I had said."

After they sat and talked they both stood and unrolled their individual bedrolls then readied themselves and went to bed. Laying there on her bedroll Kagome stared up at the dark ceiling before closing her eyes then going to sleep.

Many hours before sunrise would come to the sky, Kagome suddenly woke up with a rapidly beating heart, sweating, legs that felt like jelly not to mention moisture and a mild throbbing feeling between her legs. Looking around the room she laid back down and remained there until she heard Kaede get up when dawn finally came to the sky.


	24. Chapter 23

"Kagome! Are you alright child?" Kagome opened her eyes to see Kaede knelt down by her. "Your face and neck are sweaty yet again this morning. Is it that same dream that has you calling out the western lord's name? Is it the same one you have been having ever since he helped ye heal this old woman five days ago?"

"Yes it's the same dream, but it is getting stronger." She voiced as she sat up.

"Would ye like to tell me what the dream is about? I might be able to help you to understand this dream."

_" I know what it means,"_ she told herself. "Let me see if anymore of the dream makes itself known before trying to explain it. There are only bits and pieces right now to it."

"When you decide you need to talk about it, we can sit and speak about it."

"Thanks." Kagome said going out to get a small arm of wood then came back inside.

"You have learned a great amount in a short time."

"Because of your teaching lady Kaede." Kagome took a bite of her food.

"Have you been learning of your bow as well or honing your miko skills?"

'No. Most of the time I've been forgetting about carrying my bow and I haven't practiced that much with my miko abilities since back when Rin was sick and I used it to cover that I was sick."

"A miko is only as good as her ability to protect herself. We must begin to teach ye how to hone your abilities." Silence filled the hut while they ate. "We first work in the garden."

"Yes of course." Taking the dirty dishes, she washed, dried and put them away then met Kaede outside. Explaining to Kagome what needed to be done they both knelt down then began to work. Filling the first bucket of the grown herbs, Kagome took and dumped them on a white blanket looking cloth, then came back placing the bucket down.

"**KAGOME!**" was heard as she was kneeling down. Looking up she saw a bit of orange and brown just before arms went around her waist. Looking down she saw a brown head with a ponytail.

"Rin! How did you get here?"

"Silly. Sesshoumaru-sama brought me. See!" Rin pointed towards the woods as people of the village hurried for whatever they could to protect themselves as Sesshoumaru came out of the woods. Kagome's face faltered a bit at seeing him. "Is Kagome not happy to see us?"

'Yes I'm happy to see you Rin."

"You do not look happy." Rin mentioned as the western lord came to a stop close to them.

"Ye should tell the western lord of the dream that you have been having since five days ago, that could..."

"No that is alright. Like I mentioned before they have not shown much to tell."

"They could be something since you wake calling out the western lord's name and leaving you..."

"Kaede, I will get some water boiling for tea." Kagome turned and hurried towards the hut quickly walking.

"I will help Kagome." Which in turn both Kaede and Sesshoumaru followed the two to the hut.

"So what brings you both here?" Kaede took a seat by Rin.

"Rin, I mean, I talked Sesshoumaru-sama to bring me to see Kagome before heading to the wolf friends of Kagome's. Hey why don't you come with us Kagome. That way I can see you longer before having to return to the domain and not see you again for long time."

"I don't know. Kaede mentioned that we need to work on making my miko abilities better and stronger since I have not used them much."

"Please Kagome!" Rin puckered out her bottom lip and fluttered her eyes as well as weak sniffles.

"It would do ye some good to spend time with the child." Kaede removed the water from off the fire.

"But you said that I need to train, that miko is as good as her ability to protect herself with her abilities."

"It is true, but we can train when you get back. What do you say young western lord?"

"Indeed, One should know and be well trained to protect one's self to remain alive."

"See he even agrees about my training." Kagome voiced.

"Though the agreement of the miko being better trained, it would please Rin to spend time with the miko and help ease her when around the wolves, though this one needs not the help to ease her or protect her from the wolves if need arises."

"Then it's agreed. Training will wait for when you return." Kaede poured the water for tea.

"But"

"Goodie, Kagome's coming on the journey." Rin cheered while Kagome's face faltered as she sighed.

"So when do we have to head out? I'm assuming with you as it was with your half brother, that would be as soon as possible."

"We will be leaving early evening or when it is decided to change." Kagome walked passed Sesshoumaru heading outside.

"Wait I will go with you." Rin ran out of the hut after Kagome.

"Thee young ward thinks highly and cares a great deal for Kagome." Kaede looked from the doorway over to Sesshoumaru.

"Indeed."

"Will Kagome come back to the domain with us when we come back?" Was heard as both Rin and Kagome walked back inside the hut, both holding a basket of herbs.

"I have not thought about it, because of my training."

"Sesshoumaru-sama could help you with training."

"He does not know anything about miko abilities or bows. So that would not work Rin." When she looked up to move the mat to the side, she saw that they were already inside the hut. Her face paled a bit at seeing Sesshoumaru looking at her. "Here Kaede. I thought that it would be better for me to bring these in here for you."

"Very thoughtful." Kaede voiced as the baskets that was carried by both Rin and Kagome were placed by her.

"Is the trip going to be done by walking or the two-headed dragon?"

"We did not bring Ah-Un this time Kagome."

"So that means walking. So I had best get things packed then." She walked over where her things were and grabbed her bag. She began placing the things in like another miko outfit along with different outfits, her medical box with the herbs and other ingredients. Then closed the bag up. When she had finished she noticed that the hut was minus one person.

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru-sama is ready." Kagome looked over at Kaede.

"Are you sure I should go? How am I ever going to learn my duties to this village if I keep leaving with Kouga and his men or with Sesshoumaru and Rin?"

"You have learned much already and more. You have need to get outside of hut to leave with the western lord. Word will be left for you if upon your return I am not within the village." Kaede walked Kagome over to the mat and outside. Kagome began to walk over to Sesshoumaru. "Where is your bow and quiver child?"

"Oh!" She quickly ran back into the hut then came back out once more with her bow and quiver over her shoulder. "Thanks Kaede."

Catching up to Rin who was slowly walking, Rin took a hold of Kagome's hand as they walked through the village following Sesshoumaru. She felt many eyes from the villagers as she followed. She knew that a few of the villagers did not approve of her going anywhere with any youkai. She was glad when they reached the forest and away from the eyes of those of the  
village.

"Every since Kagome returned to that village, Rin has been bored because not having anyone to play with, having stories told to during the day and before she goes to sleep or no one to go to the gardens with. I really miss Kagome being with us at Sesshoumaru-sama's domain." Kagome didn't say anything. "When you were at the domain it felt like Rin had a family, when Rin, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru-sama sat at low table to eat meals."

Up ahead Sesshoumaru listened to what his ward was telling the miko. He knew that his ward had missed Kagome being at his domain and knew as well that everyday that had passed his ward had asked him many times if they could go and see the miko. For several days after he had watched his ward not eat much and in the mornings her servant found the child asleep in the room Kagome had slept in. Not to mention he had found himself going to the said room and seeing all of the kimono's still laid where they had been put.

"Was Kagome's day bored as much as Rin's?"

"I've been busy, but yes I had thought about how you were doing and what you might be doing during certain times."

"That does not say that you missed either Rin or Sesshoumaru-sama. I just means you thought and not missed. Did you miss Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru heard Kagome take a deep breath.

"Rin continue to question not Kagome. She had spoke that she had missed you."

"But she did not say if she missed you Sesshoumaru-sama."

"It worries me not if she has or has not missed this Sesshoumaru or not."

"But"

"Spend not the time questioning the miko, but rather spend time with having fun."

After the small reprimand the group traveled most of the time in silence. Rin looked up at Kagome while they traveled wanting to ask Kagome a question but thought twice about doing so. Hearing the sounds of hungry stomachs coming from behind him, he looked for a place suited for them to rest for the evening. Seeing they were going to be stopping for the night Kagome placed her bag down against a tree.

"Would you like to help me search for some wood?" Kagome looked at Rin.

They searched around using their feet and carefully searching under bushes next to trees and found enough to get a fire started and to make the area around the camp to be slightly lit enough to possibly see more wood that they had missed.

_{Yawning}_

"Are you sleepy Rin?" Kagome took the small amount of wood from Rin and placed it by the fire.

Standing up she walked over to her bag, grabbed it then took it closer to the fire then opened it. When the bag had been opened she pulled out a blanket she used at the hut, followed by the one pelt she had brought back. Taking the pelt she laid it out then laid the blanket out on top.

"Here you can lay down here."

"Are you going to lay down too Kagome?"

"Not at the moment. Someone needs to watch over camp for a while to make sure no danger comes around, but when it is clear then I will join you." She watched as Rin sat on the pelt.

"I'm really glad you came with us. Thanks." Yawning Rin moved the blanket back and laid down.

Deciding to get off of her feet Kagome went over close to the fire and sat down then slid both her bow and quiver off of her shoulder and laid them next to her. About twenty minutes later as she sat fighting to keep her eyes open, she heard a noise and quickly picked up her bow and notched an arrow. Sitting there quietly watching for whatever it was that moved to move again, but when it didn't she started to lower her bow and arrow thinking it was an animal passing under or around a bush. As she laid her bow down Sesshoumaru came into view on the opposite side in which she had faced when she heard movement.

"Rin was tired so I laid a pelt and blanket down and had her lay down to rest while I sat." She looked away from him and looked into the flames of the camp fire. She breathed in when all of a sudden she saw a black boot as well as white. She did not look up while he was there but took a glance at him as he walked away.

"What brings on your uneasiness? Is it past memories that plague you?"

"Some. Old memories die hard." She picked up some wood then placed it in the flames.

"Umm Kagome, is there something wrong?" Rin sat up rubbing her eyes.

"It's nothing Rin. I was just answering a question that Sesshoumaru-sama had asked."

"Sesshoumaru-sama's back!"

"Yes, but you should go back to sleep. You know how early he likes to be on the way."

"Alright. Night Sesshoumaru-sama." She laid back down as Kagome stood up picking up her weapons then went over placing them by the pelt then climbed in behind Rin. When dawn came Kagome woke up to having a small head plastered to her chest and a fist wrapped in the fabric of her miko outfit.

Come sunrise the group was on their way. While they were traveling Kagome began going over in her mind what she was going to say to Kouga and how she was going to say it. She was so much into what she was going to say that she did not hear the child next to her speaking to her.

**_"KAGOME WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!"_** But as Rin was speaking she watched as there was a big splash as Kagome walked off an embankment and falling into the water.

"What The!" Kagome said as she came up out of the water with her clothes soaked as well as her hair and hanging in her face.

"I tried to warn you Kagome." Sesshoumaru stopped several trees away from them then looked back.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't hear you. I was in deep thought."

"What was you in deep thought about? Were you thinking of Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Not this time. I mean it was what I was going to speak to Kouga about when we get there. I was trying to think how I was going to word it."

"So Kagome has been thinking about Sesshoumaru-sama! Did you hear that Sesshoumaru-sama? Kagome has thought about you!" Rin said with a joyful tone that had rang out with such volume that a child should not be allowed to cheer.

"I've got to change clothes." Looking around she found a groups of trees that were surrounded by some bushes. Quickly walking over and behind the trees and bushes, she began to take her outfit off. Though her under kimono and underwear were not to wet, she knelt down to open her bag. Reaching in she touched the blanket to feel it was wet, followed by the pelt. i"Oh no! This is not happening." /i She voiced to herself. Moving past the pelt to her other clothes and other miko outfit, she found that they were wet as well. "NO I can't believe this!" Was heard.

"What is it Kagome?"

"Everything is wet! The pelt, the blanket, my extra clothes. I can't be seen walking around in my under kimono, which is soaked as well and I'm not walking anywhere in my birthday suit."

"What is a birthday suit?"

"It is the way a person is born. In other words nude, not wearing anything."

"Oh!"

"So I am going to sit behind these trees until my clothes and everything else is dry. Sorry to slow the journey. Lord Sesshoumaru, you and Rin could go ahead and continue the journey!"

"No Kagome! We wait with you."

"Journey will continue when clothes are dry. Rin gather wood for Kagome."

"Right Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin left but stayied close. Kagome while keeping covered by the trees and bushes looked for wood as well. While Rin gathered the wood and Kagome sat back down behind the trees, Sesshoumaru left.

_"Leave it to you to slow down a journey."_ Kagome's mind told her.

"Kagome, I have some wood for fire. If you want to start fire, I go get more. Sesshoumaru-sama is not here so Kagome can come out from behind trees." With that Rin left once more.

Gathering all of her things, Kagome came out from behind the trees and over to the wood. Setting her things down, she looked around for the best place to build the fire and be the best place to put all of her wet things to dry by the fire. Locating the ideal place, she set out to build the fire.

"Here's more wood." Rin came out of the woods with a arm full of wood. Dumping the wood by the others, she came back then sat by Kagome.

"So you never told me what you had done since I had left the domain Rin."

"For many days, I did not speak to Sesshoumaru-sama or look at him at meals because I was upset with him because he didn't make you stay with us at the domain. For many nights I left my room and went into the room you had stayied in and fell asleep with my arms wrapped around the kimonos left in the room." Getting up while Rin was speaking, Kagome walked to her clothes and started turning them to dry on the other side.

"Did you do anything fun?" Kagome asked with her back turned to Rin.

"Not to much. The servant who comes and helps me said that I should not be up-set because Sesshoumaru-sama did not make you stay and that you had needed to return to do something. Why did you truly leave Kagome? Did Sesshoumaru-sama do something that made you want to leave?"

"Yes in a way he did."

"What? What did Sesshoumaru-sama do?"

"He had done something that frightened me. Something unlike him that it scared me because of the memory that has been worn into my brain that I have always known him to be then he did something totally against the memory."

"You still have not said what Kagome."

"He ki..." She stopped when she turned around to see the western lord against a tree behind Rin. All of a sudden she wrapped her arms around her chest. "Could you not of some how let us know that you were back." Rin turned to see Sesshoumaru.

"Clothes are not wet enough for one to see through." Though he could see that the fabric was clinging to her skin. Though she guarded herself, she began to lower her arms down to her sides. His eyes remained on her. Though the rest of the under kimono was dry, it was still wet down between her breasts, where you could make out the color of skin plus it high lighted the curves and swell of her breasts.

The day went by slow while Kagome watched Rin play, draw funny pictures in the dirt with a stick. Drying her wet things had took all the rest of the day but now she was wearing dry miko clothes once again. Since evening was soon to be on the land, Sesshoumaru made the decision to remain until morning.


	25. Chapter 24

The next morning, the sunrise still a crescent of silver brightness on the eastern horizon and the land still cloaked in night's shadows, Kagome jerked upright from her sleep with a very bad uneasy feeling.

"Move not" Was heard from behind her. "Remain unmoved and yourself and Rin remain silent." With the sound of moving silk, Kagome slowly moved her head to look behind her to see that Sesshoumaru was no where to be seen. Carefully as she could, she grabbed her bow and quiver.

"Mmmm, Kago..." Rin's voice was cut off by Kagome's hand going over her mouth.

"We must remain silent. There is something not right and Sesshoumaru wants us to remain not moving and silent. Alright!" Rin slowly nodded.

A good half hour later Kagome was still sitting the same way she had been as Rin continued in her laid down position with a sign of Sesshoumaru anywhere. The wait was becoming unbearable.

"Kagome, I'm hungry and need to go relieve myself." Rin whispered.

"Same here Rin, same here." She faintly smiled as she whispered. _"If Sesshoumaru does not come back soon I'll take my chances because I've got to go to the bathroom really bad."_ Kagome voiced in her mind as she looked at Rin.

"Clear to move." The sound of another voice suddenly in the area made both Rin and Kagome jump.

"You jerk!" She quickly go to her feet. â€œI would say more, but I don't have the time to do so." With that she ran out of camp. Coming back into camp with a somewhat relaxed air about her, she glared at Sesshoumaru.

"Did you not want to be informed when I come back?"

"Yes, but thanks to you doing so the way you did almost made it to where I almost did not make it far enough away from camp to be able to relieve myself in private. I'm sure Rin feels the same way." She nodded to Rin as she came back into camp.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm hungry. Are we to eat before we go or get munchies as we travel?"

"Search for as we go." Kagome could tell he was keeping his senses checking the area around them.

"What was the cause to have us silent and not moving?"

"Another youkai, but lower came close to this camp. The scent disappeared."

"Do you think it is still close by?"

"Uncertain. Ready to leave."

"Rin help me fold these." Kagome handed Rin the blanket while she quickly folded the pelt and placed it in her bag then took the blanket when Rin was done. Taking her bag she placed it on her back as Rin picked up her bow and quiver then handed it to her. "Thank you Rin."

"Rin remain close to Kagome." The western lord looked at Kagome. "Remain with weapon ready." With that said, they began walking towards the north.

Following closely behind Sesshoumaru, both Rin and Kagome remained silent. They followed for sometime when all of a sudden he stopped and Kagome felt a big spike of energy come from Sesshoumaru.

"Quickly stand beside me!" When they has done so Kagome looked and saw red in his eyes as a white light appeared surrounding all three then they were in the air quickly heading east then turned suddenly back towards the north.

"Why did you go east then turn back towards the north?" Kagome looked up at the western lord's face.

"The one that came close brought friends which to try to surround. They began to advance. Heading east was to lead them into another direction from where we travel." He answered as ground once again was felt under foot.

"How far did you travel from back there?"

"Two days journey if done by walking."

"So where we are right now would have took us two days to get to if we had to walk!" He gave a nod. "So why not of kept flying as we were and get to Kouga's faster? Or can I say that you sill don't want others know that you are somewhat nice and not like that which they know of or about you?"

"Would you not want food?"

"Guess that would be best since they eat theirs raw. It would not bother me because I've seen the way they eat but as for Rin, I'm not sure. Because you probably eat your kill the same way do to the fact you always had said you don't eat human food. Well I should go see if I can find Rin and I something to eat." Turning away she began to walk past Rin.

"Let me go with you Kagome."

"No, stay here. I am going to look for something to cook for both of us." She took her bow off her shoulder and notched an arrow. _"I wonder what Kouga will say when they see me with Rin and Sesshoumaru? More than likely ask if I'm going back to the domain again like they asked me as they brought me back to the village."_ Coming out of her thought, she kept eyes alert for any game.

Back in camp Rin sat by the fire looking at Sesshoumaru and twitting her fingers. Where Sesshoumaru was, he could tell that his ward was thinking about something and wanted to ask a question.

"Rin what bothers you?"

"Why would Kagome be nervous around you Sesshoumaru-sama? Rin's not nervous. Did you kick her and hurt her? Is that why? Is that what she was going to say when she said 'ki...'? What did Kagome do to have you kick her?"

"Rin, he did not kick me." Came from behind the trees. Looking around Rin finally saw Kagome walk out into the camp.

"But you started to say a word that started with 'ki' and did not say nothing else. The word kick starts with those two."

_"If he kicked me, I would be seriously hurt or even dead,"_ she thought to herself. "It would mean something that you would not know right now about, but will a little later when you're a bit older." She finished speaking while placing something that was skinned and gutted over the fire then sat down next to the girl.

The rest of the night went by without anymore questions, but rather was replaced with Kagome sitting on the pelt telling a story that lead to Rin falling asleep with her head on Kagome's lap as she sat leaning against a tree asleep herself. The next morning as dawn graced the sky Kagome opened her eyes to see she was no longer sitting up with Rin's head on her lap, but rather she was laying down with Rin snuggled up against her.

"Hmm, how did I get like this? The last thing I remember was sitting by the tree telling Rin a story." Gently moving Rin away, Kagome sat up to see that she and Rin were the only ones in camp. Reaching over to her bag, she unzipped the front pocket taking out her brush. "Wow this brush sure has seen better days." Raising it up, she began brushing her hair. When she was done she laid it on her lap. "Rin, sweetie. It is time to get up and get ready."

"Mmmm ok." It took a bit before Rin opened her fudge brown eyes.

"If you would like, I could brush your hair." Smiling, Rin gave her a tired nod of the head as she scooted over to Kagome. Getting up on her knees, Kagome gently took out the tie that made the tiny ponytail then picked up the brush and began to brush Rin's hair. Getting all the tangles out she began gathering the hair together once more and remade the ponytail. The way she had done so made a little bit longer ponytail. By the time Sesshoumaru came back to camp everything was put away in the bag and both Rin and Kagome were talking.

"Morning Sesshoumaru-sama. We are both ready to leave. Kagome even brushed my hair. See!"

"Was there danger and that was why you were gone?" Kagome asked as she stood. "Did those who crossed our path find us?"

"None has threatened this camp. Hunting was merely done."

"Which will we be traveling today? Will it be walking or what?"

"Your desire to get to the wolf den still remain?" He looked down at her.

"Yes and no. Yes in I want to hurry to get there, but no because when they see me with...with you and Rin they will start asking questions. Like they did when Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku took me back to the village when Ginta and Hakkaku came to get me."

"What kind of questions Kagome?"

"Really annoying ones."

"Tell us Kagome." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru but then turned to pick up her bag and putting it on her back then picked up her weapon. "Should we be going?" Without warning mist formed under their feet then were lifted into the sky.

By mid-morning the sky was a cobalt-blue as the sun shone overhead in an orb of golden glory. Off in the short distance she noticed the mountain that held the wolf den as they began to lower to the ground.

_"When you get there don't listen to the questions. Think of something else,"_ she told herself as they began walking towards the area of the waterfall.

As they began to get closer she began to hear wolves howling signaling that something was getting close to their den. As the howling began to get louder and louder she was waiting for members of the wolf tribe to come out of the brush, but nothing ever did. Coming out into the opening facing the waterfall she could see members of the tribe standing guard on the green ledge over looking the cool blue water at the base of the waterfall. A signal was sounded when the guard spotted the western lord. Within a matter of second more members were seen. A few made their way over to where the three of them stood.

"Greetings miko Kagome. Come follow us." The warriors turned and began leading them up the path to the entrance of the den. Crossing through the water Rin instincts were to take a hold of Kagome's hand.

"Kagome! It's nice to see you again and...with the Western Lord and his ward, I see." Kouga greeted before his warrior had a chance to say anything. Kouga looked from her to Sesshoumaru. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to speak with you and since lord Sesshoumaru and Rin stopped at the village, I found out they were coming here so I came along." Feeling a tug on her arm, she looked down to see Rin waving her hand for her to come closer. "What is it Rin?" Rin brought Kagome's ear close.

"Where's...you know?"

"Not sure. She was wondering where Ayame and your son are at."

"They will be back soon. Come and rest."

"So where are the boys?"

"I sent them with Ayame and my son. So how is your miko life? It is going to take a while to get used to seeing you dressed as one of them instead of the clothes you wore for so long."

"Yep, I know, but..." Just then her stomach rumbled. She acted as if she did not hear it.

"Did you not eat anything this morning?"

"No. Rin and I got up and readied our selves and things to leave when lord Sesshoumaru came back to the camp. When he did came back we headed this way." She watched Kouga summon a warrior. She watched as he spoke to the warrior then the warrior left heading to the entrance of the cave taking seven other warriors with him.

"So your still calling the western lord by his title and not his name, I see."

"It is the right way to speak of him or about him in my position."

"Don't give me that speech that it is not right to address or speak of him like so! I am sure you do not use such titles when speaking about me with the elder miko or address me that way when greeting me do you? We both know why you started and it does not have anything to do with right or wrong. Or should I remind you what you told me on why you started using lord Sesshoumaru's title when you were here last time." Kouga looked from Kagome over to Sesshoumaru.

"Don't you even Dare! Because I would have to kick your tail." She changed from sitting on her butt to sitting on her knees.

"You would have to catch me first." He went to get up but stopped in a crotched position then looked towards the entrance of the den and taking his eyes off of Kagome. He quickly leapt back when the colors red, white, and black caught his eye sight. Looking at the spot where he had been crouching was now Kagome on her hands and knees. "If I was not mated for life Kagome that position that you are in would be quiet alluring not to mention it is very enjoyable." He made eye contact with her causing her to quickly move to sit back on her legs as the sound of yipping of wolves filled the den.

"Why are they doing that"

"Informing me that my mate and son are back." He smiled once more as he looked at the entrance. Kagome turned to look and saw Ayame carrying their son in her arms, then both Ginta and Hakkaku come through the water and into the cave.

"Kagome! What a wonderful surprise to see you so soon." Ayame made eye contact with Sesshoumaru. "Greetings to you lord Sesshoumaru." She voiced as she stopped by her mate.

"Good to see you sis." Both Ginta and Hakkaku gave her hugs. Sesshoumaru watched how they treated her and she them.

"Kagome, I am getting hungry, but I want to see her son." Rin tugged on Kagome's sleeve.

"Our son is asleep right now, but I can show you his face." Ayame moved the fur wrap enough to show Rin the baby's face.

"Come along Rin, we will find something for you to eat." Kagome said.

"No need Kagome. I sent out my men to gather food for the both of you and something that the western lord would be able to eat. Along with food for us. They should be back soon."

"Ok, thanks."

"So sis have you come to terms with yourself about not being nervous over being close to the western lord because of him kissing and touching you?" Hakkaku asked.

"Don't look at me, Kagome! I did not say it or had him say it." Kouga raised his hands up in front of himself. Kagome's face blushed a bright red before she quickly go to her feet and ran to the entrance of the den and ran through the water.

"You blockheads!"

"What did I say?"

"You opened your mouth and revealed out in the open in front of lord Sesshoumaru what she wanted to keep hidden from him." Kouga loudly voiced.

"Oh!"

"Here take our son. She is going to need someone to talk to, someone who is not a male." Ayame handed their son to Kouga then stood up.

"Could I come to?"

"Sure. Hold out your hand." Ayame knelt down. "Wrap your arms around my neck and hold on, but not tight." Making sure Rin's arms were right, she stood back up and quickly headed out of the den with her white underlings.

**** _**Back Inside The Den**_****

"Way to go Hakkaku. Making sis upset."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I know that you are one not to keep secrets from. Though I can see where she is coming from on being nervous around you after what she had shyly told us. Put yourself in her place for a time and see where her thoughts come from." Kouga laid his son on the straw next to him then looked back at Sesshoumaru. "How much did she tell you or did you know about her life with the group she had traveled with?"

"She had informed me some. I had known they tried to protect her."

"Had you ever seen or heard how Inuyasha had treated her?"

"Few times our paths had crossed. When we cut paths the Hanyou was my point to attack. Though the Hanyou yelled to move to safety behind him or elsewhere."

"Did you ever hear him tell her to shut up? I have seen and had heard much. Every time I and these two were around, he would call her stupid, would tell her that she was ugly and that the woman who was the walking dead was more beautiful, that she can't fight, that she was only a jewel shard detector, reminding her every day she told me that he would remind her that it was her fault that the jewel was broken. He did not want her as a mate, but would not let any males around her other than the ones in the group. She had to subdue him many times when we or I would come around or he was prepared to fight." He stopped then looked at his son when he felt him moved then looked back. "Did she tell you any of that?" Sesshoumaru didn't answer. "During all of their travels when coming across you, they had to keep their guard up because many times you came after them to fight Inuyasha to where she was afraid of you. Did you not try to kill her many times as well?"

"Indeed. Though this Sesshoumaru had saved her a few times."

"But most or all the times she had to fear for her life around you. Am I correct?" Kouga got a nod. "So she goes from a place of fear and knowing you as an enemy, to having you save her life from bleeding to death, to allowing her within the walls of your domain as a guest, to having you kiss as well as touch her. That alone would confuse her being as you made it very clear many times your feelings on humans and hanyou's. Can you not see why she is nervous around you? Not to mention she's nervous about it because she is still pure and untouched by a male."

**_~ Outside The Den ~_**

Smelling the air Ayame was able to pick up Kagome's scent and began heading in the direction. As she followed the scent, she was hoping that Kagome would talk with her when she caught up with Kagome. She saw Kagome stand on one of the two ledges over looking the water.

"Kagome!" Rin softly said as she and Ayame walked out to where she was standing.

"Kagome would you like to come and sit down then talk? Only the two of us came. The males stayied inside the den." Turning slightly Kagome looked at both Ayame and Rin before she walked over to them.

"You have tears in your eyes."

"Don't let what Hakkaku blurted out make you too upset Kagome. Sure lord Sesshoumaru knows why you feel the way you do. It would some how or some way got to him or he found out a different way. Secrets are not good for anyone to hide. How would that make anyone be able to trust that person who was hiding secrets?"

"My mind throws warning signs up about him. Warning that he was an enemy and that what he had done was not what was normal. Always making a point that humans were beneath him. Kissing or touching one as he did. Or let them wear kimono's that were his mother's as well as stay at his domain."

"Warning signs are good to protect, but sometimes you have to ignore them. Many things have changed. You had learned to think of the western lord as an enemy, but you can learn to trust him now."

"Sesshoumaru-sama saved you when you were bleeding very badly, then he saved you when you were very sick, when you took care of me."

"It is still hard to picture him anything but uncaring, heartless, ready to kill anything, cold hearted towards us and Inuyasha."

"Who is to say he did not just hate his brother and not you and your friends?" The heads of the white wolves rose from the ground, they stood up. "The warriors are back with the hunt. Let us go back to the den so we could eat though yours will have to be done the way you both eat."

"Go on ahead, we will be up in a while."

"Alright I will see you both there." Ayame turned and headed to the den leaving Kagome and Rin.

"Sorry you are not happy." Rin wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist.

"Thanks, but some how it will be ok. Ayame is right about Sesshoumaru finding out sooner than later. When he did...well I don't have to worry now that it is in the open. Shall we head back?" Nodding Rin let go of Kagome, then they began walking.

Back inside the den everyone sat eating the kill as they talked among themselves. While they ate Kouga put the portion of the kill over the flames to cook knowing both Kagome and the child could not eat it raw.

"How was Kagome?"

"It really bothers her that lord Sesshoumaru knows her secret, but she will get over it."

"I do not think it was just that she remembers how lord Sesshoumaru was an enemy for so long. I think it was a part of the reason. The other part is because she has never been kissed or touched willing by a male."

"Um Kouga, she said that her and Inuyasha kissed."

"Yes, but she is the one who done it to him and not a male doing it to her freely. None of her body hads been touched by a male just by her scent alone can tell that. So she is nervous because..." Kouga watched as Ayame raised her hand and motioned towards the entrance.

"This will have to wait for some other time, because she and the child is almost to the entrance." Not that much later they watched as both Kagome and Rin walked into the den.

"Sis, sorry I told your secret."

"Don't worry about it Hakkaku. What's said is said. There is no hard feelings." She patted him on the shoulder before heading closer to the others.

"The portion of the kill over the fire should be almost done enough for you both to eat if you would want to grab some." Kouga said.

"Thanks Kouga. Rin why don't you take a seat and I will get some for you."

"What will be your plans when you leave? Will you be returning to the village?"

"I will be returning and learning more."

"No Kagome! You were coming to the domain." Rin spoke as she chewed her meat.

"Is this true? Your going back to the western domain Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"The elder miko spoke that she needs to better her learning to protect herself with weapon as well as protect herself with her miko abilities." Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, how are you to teach her to improve her miko abilities?" Ginta asked.

"He won't be, he's to help improve my bow skills. Which I don't see how that will help since he only uses swords."

"Your training will be done. Forget not that I have many within my domain."

"Yet to be seen! Only a few do not fear me being there. Only a few. I would like to see if you can find someone who would not be afraid to train a miko."

"Sis are you trying to make the western lord angry?"

"It sounds more to me as a challenge." Kouga spoke up.

Rin looked from adult to adult wondering what it was that everyone was talking about. While sitting there bored she began yawning and began to hum.

"What are your challenging rights sis? What prize are you in hopes of getting from the western lord?"

"Does she even know what challenging youkai in this manner means? Is she challenging him to prove herself or to just fight, or is it for a mating challenge?" Hakkaku leaned close to Ginta and whispered. At hearing the last part she started coughing and trying to breath as the meat that she was chewing went down her throat wrong.

"Wh..." she struggled. "What are you talking about? I was simple stating that there is no one at that domain that is not afraid of me because I am a miko. That is all." She covered her mouth when Kouga and Ayame's son started crying. "Ooops! Sorry."

"That's alright Kagome, because he likes you, you get to get him to stop crying." Ayame picked her son up, kissed him on the forehead then held him out to Kagome.

Seeing that Ayame was serious Kagome held out her arms. Bring her arms back towards her body, she moved the fur wrap away from the baby's face. The baby cried a bit longer before looking at Kagome then began to quiet down. Little smiles appeared on his face as Kagome brought her face close and gently rubbing her nose to his then taking her face away then  
repeating.

"Could I hold him?" Rin looked at Ayame.

"Let me have my son first then you may hold him." Kouga reached out and Kagome handed the baby to him. Kouga then unwrapped the fur from around his son. "Lord Sesshoumaru this is my son and heir to the northern territory. His name is Hiromasa." Kouga held his son up so Sesshoumaru could see the heir of the north. Kouga watched as Sesshoumaru nodded his response. Taking and wrapping his son back up, he handed his son gently to Rin. "Let him not put your fingers in his mouth. For his fangs are very sharp."

"Boy don't I know that." Kagome answered.

"He is so cute." Giggled Rin.

Many hours later as the sun had set, Kagome laid out the pelt so Rin could lay down. When she did a few of the wolves came close and laid down. Kagome and the others remained awake for a little while longer before Kagome moved the other pelt that Ayame had laid over Rin. Moving the pelt, Kagome laid close to Rin closing her eyes.

Towards midnight Kagome was woke up by strange sounds. Rising quietly onto her elbows and slowly looked around. Though there was barely any light left from the fires, she could make out bodies of the tribe here and there. As her eyes came to the spot where the pile of straw was, she made out a big lump moving back and forth, as growls and moans were heard. Realizing what the moans were she slowly slid out from under the pelt and quietly made her way to the entrance of the den then through the waterfall. Outside the full moon, hung heavy and yellow in the black sky. Slowly she began making her way down the path feeling the rocky wall of the path as she went stumbling here and there. As the path began to level out, she felt grass between her toes signaling she had reached the small meadow that was surrounded by trees.

There was enough light that she could see the bushes gently swaying around her, while she thought what to do while time passed for the action that was being played out by Kouga and Ayame ended and hoping Rin would not wake up to witness it as well as finding her gone.

"Should you be asleep within the den with Rin?" Came a smooth voice that had the air of ice to it from behind her.

"I would, but I was awakened by strange noises. Looking around the den I noticed that the noises were coming from Ayame and Kouga. Not wanting to hear them in the middle of what they were... um doing I quietly left the den."

"Though Rin still remains within."

"She was wrapped up in the pelt with her head against a wolf still deep in sleep." She began to walk to the water's edge. "Why did you agree to my weapon training when I could of learned from lady Kaede? Why have me brought back to your domain? Was it to have me close by to find out the reason to why I was acting like when you got around me? If so, then you do not need me to be close and at your domain since you found out earlier today." Stopping at the waterline and hearing the roaring sound of the water as it cascaded over the top of the cliff and fell crashing at the rock base.

"The elder miko is beyond the years to train another in defending one's self, though she is well trained herself. For one such as yourself to get fully trained to matter ones weapon would be best to be trained from one who's well trained for war. Reason to bring to my domain will not be spoken here. Though words from these wolves bother me not, the questions you care not to answer."

"There is no one close other than in the den. We are standing here by ourselves." She turned to look at Sesshoumaru.

"Your miko abilities detects youkai not animals. The wolf leader's wolves are just behind those trees.â€ He motioned to the trees. Kagome watched as two wolves darted out from behind the trees heading back up the rock embankment heading back to Kouga. Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru.

"Guess that means that I should head back. Hopefully by the time I get back up there Kouga and Ayame are finished with all that they were doing. Will you be staying out here or heading up as well?"

Turning away from mister "I don't need to answer", she began walking over to the path that would lead to the entrance. As she began walking up the hill her legs were letting her know that they disagreed with the treatment of having to head up the steep incline. Reaching the top and walking through the water covering the entrance, she noted that the little fires here and there had fresh wood burning in them. Coming into view of the pile of straw signaling the place were Kouga addressed his men and was also his and his mate's bed, Kagome noticed that he was sitting up. She also noticed that Rin was still asleep.

"My scouts informed me that you had left the safety of the den. They also informed that you were not alone."

"Did they inform why I left? I left when I was awakened from my sleep by umm-strange noises. Though there was not much light in here I looked around to only come to look in your direction to see you and Ayame moving and the noises were coming from both of you. So I quietly left the den. I thought that I was alone until Sesshoumaru spoke up behind me."

"With the others asleep, tell me why you would challenge the western lord like you did? Was it to see if he would react like Inuyasha had done, or was it to see just what his reaction would be? Or again was it what Hakkaku stated? Was it a challenge for mating rights with him?"

"What do you and Hakkaku mean by that?"

"You see in youkai society a female and a male can challenge in different ways. Though females and males challenge differ. One way for a female to challenge is to challenge in some other way or in same way like you had. Another would be to fight off all other females that threatened her chances of catching the favor of the chosen male for mating. There are many other ways. The males are like the females in some ways. For instance when we first met, when I had taken you from your group. I challenged Inuyasha's protection of you and won that round when I took you away. I had even challenged my men when I brought you here. I challenged that if anyone tried to take a bite of you or harm you, that they would die. We males even fight to the death for a chosen female. The females fight as well to the death at times when it calls for it. Though none of this was told to you by anyone. Though I can see why. You are not like any of the other miko's because if you were we would not be sitting here as friends and talking." He watched her for a bit. "You should get some sleep before dawn comes."

"Guess you're right, because I have a feeling we will be heading out come dawn." Moving over to the pelt to which Rin was still fast asleep, Kagome climbed in beside her and covered up then closed her eyes


	26. Chapter 25

The peaceful comforts of sleep came to a crashing halt with the sound of a baby's cry and a nagging shaking of the shoulder, followed by a sweet but loud voice.

"Kagome wake up. It is time to get up. Sesshoumaru-sama waits to leave."

"Let him wait! He does not rule over me. I'm not one of his subjects." Kagome yawned then slowly sat up. Looking around the den, she saw that over half of the tribe was gone. She also noticed that Sesshoumaru was not in the cave.

"If you are looking for the western lord, he is down were you saw my scouts late last night."

"I was not looking for him. I was wondering where all of your warriors were?"

"Most of them went on patrol as well as hunting for the clan. Ginta and Hakkaku are on guard duty. As much as I would love you to remain here, you should get packed and not keep the western lord waiting."

"It is so unnatural to be traveling or anything with him."

"Remember what I spoke to you. As much as it is unnatural to you, it is well understood, since miko's and youkai do not mix. Except with you and the elder miko. You are no normal miko. You are a warm, caring, full of life and pretty." Kouga helped Kagome to fold the pelt while he spoke. "Come I will walk you down to where the western lord waits." Kouga turned to look at his sleeping mate and his heir then turned back to Kagome. Picking up her bag while she picked up her bow and quiver. When they began to walk to the entrance, Rin ran past them heading out. At the bottom of the path rounded a rocky embankment to see Rin speaking to Sesshoumaru.

"Over here Kagome. I told Sesshoumaru-sama that you were on the way." Rin greeted Kagome as she came to a stop by them.

"I will see you again. Just remember what I told you up in the den. Trust. You need to have another strong friend on your side that is closer. So don't give the western lord too much hell." Kouga then gave her a hug then handed her bag to her then left heading back to his mate and his heir.

"If we are walking back to your domain, could we make camp by either a hot spring, pond or lake if there are any on the way so Rin and myself may bathe?" He continued on without answering her.

"What would you want to do when we get to the domain?"

"That depends upon the master of the western domain. Lord Sesshoumaru on what he decides what he wants me to do on my training. Until then I do not know."

"But you won't have to train all day all the time." Rin looked at Kagome.

"Again that is his call not mine."

They continued heading towards the west not stopping other than to relieve them selves then continued on their way. As midday came around Sesshoumaru continued on. The longer they traveled the more both Rin and Kagome's stomach rumbled.

"Rin have you ever seen a dog?"

"No only wolves. Are they like wolves?"

"Well not really. I personally think at the moment that wolves are smarter, they communicate with their pack during travel, and they don't walk around with their noses so far up in the air. Hmmm does that not remind me of anyone? Hmm...oh yes. It reminds me like the one in front of us right now."

"I don't see any dog in front of us Kagome. There is only Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru stopped as Kagome walked on by him. "Kagome!" Kagome stopped and looked back.

"Oh we're stopping?" She stood where she was looking at the western lord to see the stone cold look in his eyes. "Well then I can go and look for something for all of us to eat."

"Rin remain here. Miko follow this Sesshoumaru!" Heading deep within the woods away from Rin, Kagome silently followed when all of a sudden a hand was around her throat, and the western lord's mouth a feather's touch from her own. "Do you challenge my ability to keep from killing you for the insults against this person? Do you wish to see my reaction so badly?" He released her throat, but as he did she quickly turned away. Thinking she was going to run for it his hands were there too quickly on her wrists, stopping her. "Do not be foolish." he uttered threateningly. Scarcely breathing, Kagome gazed up at him.

"Sesshoumaru if I meant to challenge you, do you not think something of me would be glowing like that arrow that shattered your armor and changed the sword back long ago when you came to take the sword when you put your hand through Inuyasha's back and out the front of his chest! But your reaction is all up to you.."

"Then your challenge lays in seeing where you stand or trying for the mating challenge."

"I'm leaving." He grabbed her arm.

"You would not be able to handle the power or strength of this Sesshoumaru if you thought to challenge for mating."

"I would not even try because of your feelings towards human females in that way. Now please let me go. I must find something for the midday meal." She took her arm out of his grasp then headed out to look for food.

Once the midday meal was hunted, killed, cooked, and ate, the group was on it's way once more. For the most part of the journey there was not any talking as Kagome had gotten used to, but Rin started her humming.

"There is something that I've been meaning to ask. Where is that little green guy that carries that strange staff that is normally with you?"

"On a mission. Searching for something for me"

"Oh. I thought he had done something and that you killed him." Kagome answered.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is not that mean."

_" Only if you truly knew Rin. You have only seen what he wants you to see about who he truly is."_ Kagome said in her mind as she followed behind Sesshoumaru. "So do you know of any places that is close that we can camp so Rin and I may bathe?"

"Within my lands, I know many places. A place will be for you by night fall." Deciding not to push her luck at that moment, she followed along behind the western lord.

Many hours later as sunset was quickly approaching the western lord came to a complete stop. Both Kagome and Rin watched as he looked towards three different places.

"Gather wood for your fire. Camp will be here."

"What about..." she was cut off.

"Place to bath is through those trees. Gather wood." He left both Kagome and Rin heading out to look for wood.

"We will look for enough to get a good size fire going then go and bathe. Then once we are done bathing then we or I will look for enough to last the night."

"Alright Kagome."

"Though you'll have to remain in camp when I need to hunt for something for you and I to eat." Looking down at Rin as they headed out to look for the wood.

**_A While Later._**

"Burrr! The waters cold Kagome!" Rin stood standing on the bank.

"It will warm up after you get used to it."

"Rin can bathe when she gets back to the domain!? The girl continued not getting in the water.

"If you want me to tell you a small story before you sleep, then you need to get in the water to bathe." Kagome watched the girl for a bit longer before taking her eyes off of her and began to wash her own self.

"Not fair!" Rin spoke as she stepped into the water.

"Actually it is quiet fair. Why should you be rewarded with something when you don't do something that needs to be done?" Dunking down, Kagome washed her hair. When she was finished, Kagome walked to the edge of the pond. "I will leave these cleaning things here for you. I'll be in camp waiting for you. Please bring the cleaning things back with you."

"But Kagome, we were to take a bath together."

"While you stood on the edge of the pond, I did my bathing. So you will be bathing alone. I will inform Sesshoumaru why you did not come back with me if he is in the camp when I return." Finishing drying off and getting dressed, Kagome headed to camp.

Returning to camp, Kagome noticed a big chunk of meat roasting over the campfire. Looking around camp, she did not see the western lord anywhere. Walking over to her things, she laid her bow and quiver down then found a branch to hang her towel to dry. Once done she went over to the meat to check the readiness.

"Where is Rin?" Came a voice closely behind her. Looking back at Sesshoumaru she was about to answer when his head looked in the direction that Kagome had come from.

"We were to take and bathe together Kagome. You not wait."

"I bathed while you stood on dry ground saying the water was to cold. The water warms up when you get used to it. I needed to get my bathing done in order to look for food to eat, but thanks to lord Sesshoumaru, I don't have to look for any food for us." Kagome took the wet towel and the cleaning things from Rin, then walked over to her other things placing the cleaning supplies in her bag then hung up the towel that Rin used.

"Sesshoumaru-sama how far are we from the domain?"

"Rise before dawn is in sky and by early evening you will be there."

"Does Kagome have to start training when we get there?" Rin looked over to Sesshoumaru.

"The miko will settle in."

"So we could go to the garden or to Rin's room." She watched as he gave a nod. "What would Kagome like to do when we reach domain and you put things in room?"

"I will not know until we get close to there. We will have to see."

The next morning Kagome was shook awake. Opening her eyes, she noticed that no color was in the sky other than that of darkness. She would of liked a few more hours of sleep, but knew that she should get up and ready for departure. Rin rubbed her eyes as they began following behind Sesshoumaru. Travel that early was done in silence.

Several hours later the trio was greeted with birds chirping as dawn began to show its first signs in the sky. With it still very silent between the trio and growling stomach was picked up by the  
western lord.

"Gather nourishment then we continue." He stopped.

"Come on Kagome." They both quickly left looking for something to eat. Rin ran one way and Kagome followed looking around. "Kagome over here!" Quickly moving to where Rin's voice came from. Getting to where Rin was, she saw Rin pointing through the trees. There stood a old run down building.

"Stay here Rin. Let me check this out."

"Should I get Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"No. If there is any sign of danger, then quickly and quietly get back to Sesshoumaru. Do no try to help. Alright?" Slowly walking out of the tree line carefully heading over to the old building, she looked around herself as she went. Mid-way she spotted various vegetables that looked as if no one picked them for years due to the fact that chest high grass was all around and through out the vegetables.. Kagome stopped to check if Rin was still where she had left her. Seeing that she was still there, Kagome turned and carried on. Reaching her destination, she inched towards the building.

"Hello is anyone here? Sorry to bother you, but I was looking for something to eat." She spoke while reaching out to knock. As she knocked the door creaked open making her move backwards. "Hello, sorry to bother you,"

Not seeing anyone opening the door wider, she attentively reached out and opened the door, then slowly made her way inside.. Inside the hut was dark even though the door was wide open and a broken mat covered the window. After her eyes adjusted, she began looking around. In the corner of both ceiling and floor were thick spider nets and webs. Going over to a stand that had really old food on it. As she moved closer spiders scurried up the webs. Moving along the room she came to a strange lump in one of the corners. Reaching down she moved back old tattered fabric to come face to face with a skull. As she pulled back the rough fabric to see the skull a large rat jumped out of the jaws of the mouth. Jumping back she screamed as she fell on her butt. Placing her hand over her chest, she willed herself to slow the beating of her heart.

"Where's the danger?" Came from within the doorway as she was getting up and was going to dust herself off.

"There is no danger. Sorry." Kagome looked towards the western lord to see he was standing there with his sword drawn. "You see, I was looking around and when I moved an old blanket over there, a rat jumped out of the mouth of a skull. It caught me off guard." She watched as he scanned the hut before sheathing his sword.

"Where you to look for nourishment?"

"Yes. I was doing that when Rin called for me. I went to where she was and she pointed to this old hut. I wanted to ask if we could have the vegetables that we found within the tree line. As I walked over here I found more vegetables that have been overgrown."

"Gather what is needed." He walked out of the hut with her following.

As she began looking through the overgrown vegetable garden to see if any of it was good to eat and not rotten, she found a old weaved basket. Dumping what contents that were in it, she began placing the good vegetables in the basket. Once it was full she walked over to where Sesshoumaru was standing.

"Alright I'm ready. Sorry again for you having to come and checking on a supposed danger." Without any word he began walking to where he ordered Rin to hide. While traveling back to Rin, Kagome stayed behind Sesshoumaru.

"What happened Kagome?" Was heard when they reached the spot.

"Nothing really. Just a rat jumped out of something that I was looking at and it caught me off guard. Here are some vegetables for us to eat while we travel."

"I did as you told me to do. I stayied in hiding and went for help."

"Yes, you were a good girl. Thank you."

"Welcome." Rin smiled up at Kagome. "Have you chose what you would want to do when we get to the domain and after you get things in room?"

"Nope have not thought about it."

"Kagome could I ask you something?"

"What's that Rin?"

"Where did Ayame and Kouga find their son?"

"They did not find him. Ayame gave birth to him."

"He was inside her? How was he able to see and breath? And how did he get inside her?"

"Ask lord Sesshoumaru. He should be the one to answer that question since he is your guardian." Kagome smiled to herself at passing it off.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, how did he get put inside her? Did it not hurt Ayame when their son was put inside?"

"Rin, your stomach rumbles. Eat nourishment. This is not for you to know at the moment."

"What is your age Rin? When I first saw you, you looked around seven."

"I am seven plus three."

"So that means you are ten years old. Hmm, Sesshoumaru has she started her first monthly cycle yet that you know of? If not or if so, she is old enough to learn." With no warning Sesshoumaru stopped.

"Gather around me." They did as he requested. When they did mist formed under them, and lifted to the sky.

"Why don't you want to answer a simple question? Are you afraid to answer?"

"This Sesshoumaru is not afraid to answer. This is not the time for talk on the question."

"Yep, your afraid!" she looked at him.

"Miko does a reminder need to pass you at who your with?"

"Hmmm let me see? Stop me if I'm wrong. I'm with someone who every since the first I saw him was cold, distant, well guarded on emotions, a stick in the mud, full of demand, does not speak unless wanting information, afraid to answer other peoples questions, your afraid to show any emotions or concerns for others for fear of being seen. Did I hit the dog on the tip of the tail with my right answers? Your so afraid to open up and loosen up to get to know someone." She turned away from him looking elsewhere. Rin looked from one to the other and blew her hair out of her face.

From the time of the small argument, the journey had been very silent. By the time the sun hit high in the sky for midday the western castle came into view so Sesshoumaru landed.

"Thank goodness." Kagome said as she stepped away from the western lord. He looked at her from the corner of his eye as he began heading to his domain.

"Greeting M'Lord." Was heard as they neared the gate. As they walked through the courtyard and into the main building eyes followed them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Came a loud voice. "I have returned from my mission."

"Hello master Jaken." Jaken looked at Rin but was shocked to see Kagome as well.

"What is she doing here at this domain?"

"Greet not a guest in such a manner!" He summoned one of the servants.

"Come with me Kagome and I will take you to the room you had the last time you were here." Rin and Kagome left while Sesshoumaru talked to the servant then he and Jaken headed to his study.

"Why would the miko be permitted to once again be within these walls lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken followed Sesshoumaru without getting a answer.

"We are here at your room Kagome. Remember my room is over there." Rin slid the door open to Kagome's room then they walked in without sliding the door closed. Walking over to sit her things on the futon, she noticed the kimonos that she had left on the futon were still there..

"Welcome back lady miko Kagome." Came from the door. Turning to look she saw Hanako entering the room.

"Hello, Hanako." She greeted while giving a lukewarm smile.

"You do not sound to happy.." Hanako stated as she came to stand by Kagome and Rin.

"Kagome and Sesshoumaru-sama got in a fight with words."

"I see.. What brings you back here?"

"Lady Kaede, who is the elder miko of the village mentioned that I needed to be trained to protect myself better with both my miko abilities and with my weapon." Kagome removed her bow and quiver from off her shoulder. "She mentioned it in front of lord Sesshoumaru. He agreed that I needed better training, but what started it was Rin asking if I could come with them when they went to the wolf den."

"I told Kagome that Sesshoumaru-sama could teach her, but she thinks that he can not teach her."

"Lord Sesshoumaru us very skilled in weapons."

"Yea if using a sword, but not a bow or miko powers. And having any of his warriors teach me would not work because almost all are still uneasy do to me being a miko.. Why would these kimonos still be on this futon and not where they came from?"

"The one by it's self was a honored gift from lord Sesshoumaru to you." Hanako picked the one that were folded then took them over to the small table in front of the shoji screen and laid them down then came back to get the one that was the gift and laid it over the top of the shoji screen. "Would you need anything? Any tea or other to drink?"

"Thanks, but not right now."

"Would you want to go outside now Kagome?"

"It beats sitting in here." Following Hanako out of the room, Rin wrapped her arm around Kagome.

Taking Kagome to the garden, Rin lead her around showing all of the flowers that were getting ready to bloom, or were blooming or had already bloomed. Then after showing the flowers to Kagome, she pulled Kagome by the arm back through the garden and over to a tree then pointed up into the tree.

"See Kagome! See the nest. I found the nest of baby birds a few days before we came to the village to see you." While they stood their the mother bird landed several branches up with a worm hanging from its mouth.

"We should move along now Rin. See that bird up there with the worm in it's mouth? That is the mother coming to feed her babies."

"Eat well birdies." Turning Rin ran. "Come find me Kagome."

After searching and finding Rin several times Kagome had let Rin know that she was going to take a seat and watch for a while. While sitting against a tree, Rin had come over to her to make sure she was still in the garden. Breathing deep, she closed her eyes then exhaled.

"You don't belong here." Opening her eyes, Kagome saw the little toad man.

"What did you say?"

"You do not belong within these walls. Lord Sesshoumaru is no weak Hanyou for one like you to follow."

"He is the one who brought me here. I was doing well at the village so if you have a complaint then be my guest to bring your concerns up with him."

"Kagome, I am bored now. Let us go back inside. Oh hello master Jaken."

"That would be fine." Getting to her feet, they headed for inside.

"Young miss, lady miko. The evening meal will be served. Please follow me." They followed the servant.

Inside the dining hall Kagome followed Rin then took a seat. Looking around the room as the food was brought in, Kagome saw that other then them and the servants that brought the food in there was the toad standing by Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru if someone does not approve of another being someplace where they were invited and it got back to the one who invited that person, what would happen?"

"Has someone within my domain spoken this to you?" His eyes moved to look at Kagome as did Jaken..

"No. I just wanted to know is all."

"Those who speak up be it guards or servants would face this Sesshoumaru."

"Was your information that you sent Jaken to find out, was it good or bad in outcome?"

"That is not for you to know."

"Silence Jaken. Speak not to a guest as such." Sesshoumaru looked over at Jaken.

"No that is alright. He is right on what he spoke. I was just wanting to carry on a conversation." Kagome picked up her bowl and started eating. When she was done she placed the bowel down. "I bid you a good evening." She stood, bowed and left the dining hall.

"Kagome did not eat much Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin looked at Sesshoumaru as Kagome walked out of the room.


	27. Chapter 26

"Lady Kagome! You are to dress and be in the courtyard with weapon." She felt her shoulder being shook. Opening her eyes after she heard the door slid closed, she got up then went behind the changing screen. Finally dressed she made her way through the dark halls until she made it to the door that lead outside. Outside in the courtyard, she could not see much due to the fact dawn had not even begun to show in the sky.

"What the? Dawn has not even started up into the sky."

"You took not that long getting to the courtyard."

"So where is the warrior or warriors in which would train me? Let me guess, they were to afraid like I said at Kaede's. They are afraid to teach a miko."

"Your training will be done by this Sesshoumaru."

"How can you train me? You only use swords or your youkai abilities."

"You need to know how to fire arrows when walking, running, and ability to hit your enemy with a deadly hit all the time, let alone just the ability to just be able to hit an enemy at all, all the time due you not?"

"But still how will you train me when..."

"My weapon is a sword, though this Sesshoumaru knows other weapons." She did not say anything but rather looked at him. "Follow me." Kagome followed behind him as they walked through the garden. At the far side of the garden was a large field but they were still within the walls of the domain. "Training will be here."

"What am I going to practice on? The trees or what ?"

"This Sesshoumaru will be the one you fire at?" He looked down at her.

"You! I'm to fire off arrows trying to hit you! What if I do hit you? What then?"

"Entertain not the thought of hitting me.'

"I've done it before and shattered your shoulder guard."

"I will not be standing still. I will be moving, Before trying to fire at me, first you will learn by hitting this." He held up a small three inch by three inch or so piece of the pelt that Kouga gave her.

"You took a piece of the pelt that Kouga gave me! Why? How could you."

"We begin." Sesshoumaru turned towards a tree. Making a hole in the piece of pelt then placed it on the tree. "Aim and fire at the target." He watched as Kagome notched and fired an arrow hitting the pelt at close range.

"There I've hit it."

"To close. Move back until told to stop." Giving him a look, she began to move back. "Begin from there."

"Are you kidding? I can hardly see the piece of pelt!"

"Though you are able to see it correct?"

"Yes but..."

"Then your training begins. By you learning to hit this at a distance for the size of this pelt, you will learn to hit an enemy at a far distance from you no matter the size." He moved away as she drew an arrow.

Firing the arrow, she missed. Drawing another and firing she missed again. Drawing again and again, she missed with all of them. "Gather arrows and begin again. All of them missed." He watched as she walked over to get them then walked back. "Begin again." Watching as she began and again missing. Drawing her last arrow and firing, it managed to hit it's target.

"Hey I hit it. What's next"

"Gather them then begin anew."

"Why? You didn't say how many times."

"This training will continue until you are able to hit the target over and over without fail. One after another." While gathering her arrows and firing again, Kagome did not notice that someone came to speak with Sesshoumaru. "Gather arrows."

"I know, I know begin again."

"Morning meal is to be served. You will eat then return to this place." He began walking back leaving Kagome to follow. Reaching the dining hall and taking a seat, Kagome noticed that they were the only ones besides the servants. Rin had not got there yet.

"Morning M'lord," Was heard as the door opened and Jaken entered the room.

"Wait master Jaken." As he began shutting the door. "Did you not know that I was behind you?" Rin looked at Jaken as she came into the room. "Oh good morning Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome."

"Morning sweetie." Answered Kagome as Rin took her spot.

"You were not in room when I came to your room."

"Nope sorry. I was woke up way before dawn to begin that training."

"Oh."

"Jaken watch over Rin this day."

A bit later they were once again back out in the open field practicing. While she practiced Sesshoumaru stood by intently watching her moves as she notched and fired the arrows.

"Gather arrows then return." Gathering her arrows, she returned to stand by him. "Your body is correct though missing much." He came and stood behind her. "Ready a arrow." He watching as she did so. "Arm is out here. Though it should be closer." Then he reached down. "Turn body to the side like this." When he placed his hands on her waist he felt her stiffen as he turned her. "Now focus on the object then release arrow." This time when the arrow hits it was a few inches away from it's mark. "Stiffen not while readying your move."

"Was not my fault at stiffening."

"The touch was merely to position you. None other was intended. Unless your wanting to feel such within this field."

"No that is quite alright." She stepped away from him then began practicing once more. Smiling to himself at making her uneasy, he stepped back.

Much later in the day as evening neared she headed to her room instead of going to the dining hall to eat.. Grabbing some clean clothes she headed to bathe. While soaking, her eyes began drifting closed so she hurried at washing herself. Once back in her room and placing her dirty cloths in a pile, she laid across the futon falling fast asleep.

**_Two Weeks Passed_**

"Wake up. You must get up and dressed."

"Hanako please inform lord Sesshoumaru that...ah never mind. It would not make any difference." Sitting, she made a face when she started hurting.

"What is wrong?"

"It's nothing to worry about." Standing she walked over to the changing screen. Changing out of her sleeping clothes, she slid down and stepped out of her underwear. Upon stepping out of her underwear her eyes caught a slight pinkish color. "Oh great!"

"What's is wrong lady Kagome?"

"I'm beginning my time of the month and I don't have anything to keep it off my clothes."

"Remain behind screen. I will find something."

"Hanako, please don't inform lord Sesshoumaru." With a nod, Hanako left. "Why could you not wait to start when I was back at Kaede's?" She told herself as she waited behind the changing screen. A little bit later she heard the door open then close. "Hanako?"

"Yes it is I. Here I will help you with this." Hanako came behind the changing screen.

"How is this going to stop from getting anything on my clothes?"

"You will have to believe me. Now hurry he will be angered that you are late." Quickly going to the door she opened it for Kagome.

Leaving her room heading down lightly lit hallways she went over in her mind at what Kaede told her about hiding her scent on times like these. In the past times she was unable to hid the fact of her time of the month because Inuyasha would not leave her alone long enough to be able to concentrate in order to try it, that and most of the time she would try to go home for the required amount of days. But at least then she was either in the village or at home. But as her luck was she was at a youkai domain with mostly all male youkai, which the head one was and so happens to be a dog youkai, though there were some there at the domain that are female youkai and that was some comfort. Coming around a group of trees she saw the main youkai of the domain.

"You arrive late to this area." He looked at her as she approached. He sensed something different about her but could not detect what. Only that he sensed her miko energy around her.

" It is called needing to relieving myself and could not stop. So you will have to deal with that fact. Though why should I explain it for you."

"Why then does yourself have your miko energy about you? Is there an ailment about you?"

"No, there is no ailment. I just wanted to surround myself with my miko energy though I suspect others within this domain can feel it as you can and not comfortable with that fact I am using it."

"Indeed your energy will be felt by others. Morning training is being wasted." As he stood to the side he watched her form. Drawing arrows after arrows, she missed the target five out of twenty. "Skills have improved some. Move back seven of your human steps and begin anew on hitting target. Your ability to see target has not changed correct?"

"I'm able to still see it, though it is a bit smaller." Without waiting for him to say begin, she drew an arrow, aimed, the she fired. Missing she follow suit with another arrow one after another.

"Gather arrow the head to dining hall."

"Before I head to the dining hall, I need to go to my room for a moment."

"Very well."

Quickly making it to the main building, she hurried down one hall, turned the corner then walked part way down another, slid the door of her room open then headed over to wear she kept her herbs. Opening the bag, she pulled one of the containers of herbs. Opening it, she set it on the ground then got a piece of cloth and laid it beside the container. Reaching into the container, she took a pinch of the mixed herbs within then drew her hand out, then releasing the pinch. She followed this patter for each of the mixers then closed the containers. Folding the piece of cloth, she stood up and hurried out of her room down to the dining hall.

"Morning Kagome."

"Morning to you Rin." Taking her seat, a servant brought over some hot tea. "Thank you." When the servant moved away Kagome laid the cloth down and unfolded it. Gently picking it up, she sprinkled the contents into the hot tea then took a chopstick and stirred it.

"What was put into your tea Kagome?"

"Something for pain. My head aches." Picking up the cup she blew on it then took a sip. Testing if it was cool, she downed the tea. As she began to eat more tea was poured.

The morning meal seemed like she had just sat down to eat when she had to return to the field to begin her practicing. The rest of the day followed the like it did other days. She was proud that she was getting better at hitting the pelt piece. Before heading to the evening meal the day before Sesshoumaru had her move even father again. When she had stopped, she could just make out where the pelt was.

"Morning Kagome. How do you feel this morning?"

"Cramps are really bad this morning. As soon as I finished with these herbs then I will get changed." Grabbing a container, she reached in then brought her hand out and put the pinch of herbs on the cloth. Taking the lid of the other container she replaced it then folded the cloth so none of the herbs would come out. "Hanako could you hold this for me until I come in for the morning meal?"

"That I could do, but now hurry to dress." Handing the cloth to Hanako, Kagome then went behind the screen to change, then hurried out.

"I know that I am late so you don't have to say anything." Ignoring his gaze she began.

"Yet again during this training your miko energy surrounds you."

"Don't you use your youkai energy to cover you so that you can't be detected?"

"Those within these walls know you are here. So you need not cover yourself with miko energy. Save energy. After midday meal training will be without the energy around yourself."

"Could you give me four days, five days tops please?"

"Explain reason for these days?"

"I am, how can I explain. I am testing myself to see how many days I can put this energy around me all day before I'm unable to do so without resting. So when and if I must travel to another village to help and I need to hide, I will know how many days I can go." She was hoping that he would believe what she had said, so she did not have to tell him the real reason. He kept his stare on her to see if she would get uncomfortable or not.

"Days are permitted. None past five. Now begin training."

_"I just need those days until my period ends."_ she told herself. While she practiced a guard walked over to Sesshoumaru with something within his hand.

"Training will continue after meal. Come."

Following the western lord out of the garden, she wondered what it was that the guard brought then was sent with it into the main building. Reaching the main part of the building, she watched as Sesshoumaru did not head to the dining hall but rather towards the direction of his study. Seeing Hanako, Kagome walked over to her.

"Morning meal is not ready, but not long. Do you wish to drink some tea with herbs now?"

"That would be good so that way I'm not asked why. Would you come with me so we could talk while I wait?" They both walked into the dining hall. Taking her normal place, Kagome noticed that Hanako knelt down behind her.

"How is your training?"

"My aim and shooting is better than before. Though I still miss a lot. But that is slowly setting better as well. Lord Sesshoumaru's half brother, if someone tried to teach me anything, would laugh and tell me how stupid I was. I figured lord Sesshoumaru would do the same since it is widely known how he hates humans other than Rin."

"You would compare lord Sesshoumaru with that half breed Inuyasha!" Looking towards the door there stood Sesshoumaru, Jaken and Rin. Jaken looked at Hanako. "Are your services to lord Sesshoumaru including sitting during times of work?"

"I asked Hanako to sit with me while I waited for everyone. I needed another woman to talk with."

"This domain and those within belong to lord Sesshoumaru not to a human, so don't change the servants service." Kagome got to her feet as Rin was walking to her spot. Getting to the door, she kept her eyes towards the door.

"I regret that I will not be sharing this meal." She opened the door then began to walk out.

"You belong not at this place anyway." Jaken stood his ground though Kagome stopped then turned and walked back towards him.

"If this was any other place and I would not risk my own life from lord Sesshoumaru, you little toad would be dead." She voiced angrily forgetting she had a barrier up of energy to cover the fact that she was on her time of the month. She turns back around then began to walk away. The western lord's eyes bled a slight red as the scent of Kagome being in her time of the month wafted to him.

"The nerve of that filthy human, and to think the disgusting scent of her season will linger within these walls making the air..."

_"Jaken!"_ A growl was heard as the name was spoken.

"Y...yes M'lord?" Jaken turned to look at Sesshoumaru and saw the color of his eye just before he felt claws around his neck and was lifted off the ground.

"You dare treat those within these walls as guests like such?"

"You stand up for the miko M'lord! It is not like you. Or...or is it because the scent of her that your mind thinks this?" A gasp was heard in the background from Rin as Sesshoumaru's hand began to glow as his eyes became redder.

"Do you forget your place? Remove yourself and await me in my study." Next thing Jaken knew was he landed roughly on the floor as the western lord walked away to go sit at the head of the table.

"Y...yes M'lord." Jaken bowed then quickly left.

Meanwhile Kagome had made her way through the courtyard and failed to notice that the male guards were looking at her as she talked to herself with anger lacing her words. When she made it to the open field she picked up her bow and quiver. Instead of notching an arrow, she began pacing back and forth.

"If that toad did not serve Sesshoumaru, I would use that thing as my target and make a point to sink an arrow one after another deep within him."

"Anger is good though not during practice. Calm one's self."

"Calm myself? I did not do a thing to that toad. Though he is right that I should not be here, but that thing was the one in the..." She was cut of guard as he grabbed a hold of her to keep her from pacing. "Let me go! Why won't you let me vent my anger?" She turned her back to him.

He bent his head and kissed her jaw line. It was gentle and lingering, his breath warm and his mouth coaxing. He trailed kisses down the side of her neck, nuzzling her, nipping with his fangs and teasing with his tongue. Her blood thundered in her ears as his hot, seductive mouth roamed down her throat to the curve of her neck and shoulder. Liquid heat began to build at the bottom of her stomach and began traveling down to her toes. She began leaning her head to the right.

"Your season of the month is reason you use energy?" He asked close to her ear. When what he asked was understood she stiffened and the energy once again covered her as she stepped away from him.

"Yes that is the reason I was using my energy and why I asked if I could continue for the extra amount of time because I knew that everyone except Rin have extremely high sense of smell. If it was not for that toad my energy would not of altered to where you would know the reason. If you would prefer to continue with the training once this time of the month ends, that would be alright."

"Inform me as of the day upon your season is done." She watched as he turned to leave. Making sure she had everything, she headed towards the main building behind the western lord.

While following the western lord towards the main building, then walked different ways, Kagome became crestfallen when she realized that missing the days of training due to her period meant that she would need to stay longer at the domain. Approaching her room she was hoping Rin would not decide to come out of her room. Reaching out and sliding her door open, Kagome was greeted by Hanako as she entered her room.

"What are you doing in here? Are you not supposed to be training?"

"I would have been but that toad spoke up even more after you had left the dining hall and I had become angry enough with him that I lost my control on the energy that I was using to block the fact of my time of the month and I did not know that my energy was not blocking the smell until lord Sesshoumaru spoke to me. I asked if it would be best to wait until I stopped to continue my training. So that is why I am in my room and not out there."

"The scent of the lord of this domain is all about you."

"I was pacing back and forth when he came out there. He grabbed a hold of me because I would not calm down." Kagome answered as she went over to the small table and knelt down on the cushion.

"Would you care for young miss to come here?"

"No, that is alright. I would like to have this time to myself without Rin asking me a lot of questions."

"Would you care for any tea?"

"No, thanks."

"Then, I will come get you when food is ready."

"Thanks Hanako." Hanako gave a slight bow before heading to the door.

Down in his study, the western lord sat down at his low table. Reaching out he took a hold of the scroll that had been given to him earlier. Unrolling it, he began reading what was wrote. A deep guttural growl came from him as the door to his study slid open. The one whom entered the study, studied the western lord and used discerning to decide if to ask the reason for his distress.

"What could be in such a small scroll to bring trouble to you M'lord?"

"The southern lord sent word to the other lords to gather here to find out the rumor that reached him about a miko being within these walls."

"When are they do to arrive?"

"Two days."

"Should the miko Kagome be informed?"

"The information for her will be taken care of." Sesshoumaru got to his feet.

"Miko Kagome is within her room. Would you care for anything to drink?"

"I require not anything to drink. Inform three servants to make ready three rooms for guests. Be mindful that they know not of who is arriving."

Down the hall the very person that had been talked about, had just returned to her room and took a seat on the floor. Opening her bag, she pulled out her things. Looking through her herbs, she noticed that the herbs for monthly cramps was down to three more mixtures if she made them light doses.

"This is not good." She pulled other containers of herbs and looked through them. The other herbs she had plenty of. "I need to find a way to get back to the village to..."

"The village for what?" Came from the door. Hanako stepped in carrying a cup that was steaming. "Thought you night like this before you headed for midday meal."

"The herbs that I mix in my tea for my cramping are almost gone. I have enough for three more mixtures if I make them weak ones and I have about three or maybe four days left of my monthly time. So either I need to go back to the village to get the herbs or someone else will have to make the trip." She finished placing her things back in her bag since the rest were her clothes. "I'll have to ask Sesshoumaru at lunch time. That is if he will be in the dining hall." Taking the cup of tea, Kagome left her room and headed to the dining hall.

"Kagome, you did not come in with Sesshoumaru-sama. Did you get in a word fight again?"

"No, I needed to do something. I will be having the next few days without having to train."

"So I could be with you and not have master Jaken keep watch of me."

"Yes, though I'm going to have to go to the village and get more herbs that are very much needed. Which I need to talk with lord Sesshoumaru about."

"Have herbs written and they will be gathered."

"They don't need to be gathered. Lady Kaede has a lot of the herbs that is needed. Because I had helped her gather and dry them. I have a list right here." She reached into the fold of her outfit and drew it out then held it up. "It is a must that I get these because I only have enough herbs to put in my tea now for tomorrow." She handed the list to Rin then it was passed to Sesshoumaru.

"After this meal, you are to follow me to my study. Discussion is to be done." Kagome gave him a Ok type look.

"Ok sure."

The midday meal was done and Kagome was now sitting in Sesshoumaru's study waiting for him to tell her the reason he had her come to his study. While sitting there for what seemed like hours, the door slid open and a warrior came in, bowed then walked over to the western lord. Sitting there watching she saw Sesshoumaru hand the list to the warrior before the warrior bowed then turned and left.

"Why did you want me to come to your study? I know that you are a man of few words, but what did you want to discuss?"

"Two days time there will be other guests here."

"Why would that concern me? Unless they do not like humans. If that is the case then I could easily stay in my room or be taken to Kaede's village until they leave." She watched as he stood.

"They come because of a rumor that got to them about a miko within these walls. Though one that will be here knows that you are here." Now she was standing.

"I'm sorry that they know. This will cause problems now for you won't it. Seeing as your ward is a human girl and now you let a human miko within the walls of your domain. Now the title that those know you by as hating humans won't be there." Almost standing close, she reached out a hand and touched his arm. "It is not to late to take me back to the village so that it appears to be just a rumor and not fact."

"You believe this Sesshoumaru is weak to where he must hide because of the thoughts that others have of the choices and ruling of my territory and domain?" He turned to look at her.

"No, I just thought that you would want to keep your reputation especially when it comes to who I am. Meaning with whom I traveled with and also what I am, being human and miko. For the longest time you lived a certain way and when you open up your domain, look what happens."

His eye lit with humor in the light of the room as he looked down at her. She looked up at him just before turning to leave. Though leaving was halted when a hand took hold of her arm keeping her in place. Reaching out he took her chin.

"This Sesshoumaru fears not what the other lords think. Nor do I worry who you traveled with or fear your miko powers. Indeed this one has lived a certain way until taking in this one's ward, as now knowing a miko who was once an enemy and who is the sole survivor of her group. You have much to learn before this one fears any power from your person." He released her chin but remained standing where he was.

"That sounded a bit like a challenge! You, lord Sesshoumaru have much learning in being compassionate before someone would want to get to know you or open up to you in comfort." She turned and walked over to the door, sliding it open then left leaving him looking at a closed door.


	28. Chapter 27

**_Two Days Have Passed!_**

"Miss! You must wake up. You will be late." Hanako shook Kagome.

"Oh, man! I really dislike these times of the month." Kagome rolled over then slowly sat up.

"Go change. What you are to wear is laid out." Standing to her feet, she walked over and behind the changing screen and lying neatly was a yellow kimono. Removing her sleeping clothes, she began to put the kimono on. Once it was on she looked down to see that there were aquamarine waves on the bottom tips of the sleeves and the bottom of the kimono. There were white, pink, and purple chrysanthemums about the kimono. Picking up the obi she noticed that it was silk and was the same aquamarine in color. "Come over here and I will place the obi about you then fix your hair."

"Has the other lord's that Sesshoumaru is expecting arrived already this early in the morning?" asked Kagome as she knelt down in front of Hanako.

"None are here." Answered Hanako as she began brushing Kagome's hair out. "It is good to be ready when important people are to come to another territory..." Kagome set quiet as Hanako fixed her hair. When her hair was done, she stood then began walking towards the door. "Wait. You need to wear sandals."

"Ok, thanks." She slipped them on..

"Now hurry to the morning meal."

"Ya, though I would like more sleep. I am tired." She voiced as she left her room. "Wonder how this gathering is going to turn out?" speaking to herself as she made her way to the dining hall.

"Morning Kagome." Came a sweet voice as she walked into the dining area.

"Morning Rin. Oh and morning to you as well lord Sesshoumaru." Taking her spot by Rin.

"Kagome, you're pretty. Sesshoumaru-sama do you not think Kagome is very pretty this morning?" Rin looked from Kagome to Sesshoumaru.

"Of course he does not think her pretty."

"That was rude master Jaken. Besides Rin was not talking to you, but to Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Rin just because he was rude does not give you the right to be rude back to him."

"But I was not talking to him, Kagome."

"Don't worry about it Rin. I'm a big girl and what he says does not bother me. Now you should eat."

"Alright. Then we can go outside." From where he sat Sesshoumaru could see in Kagome's eyes and body that she was tired. Not to mention that he could of picked up the scent of her person. Which he had not smelt since she had begun covering it due to her season of bleeding. A sweet spicy scent wafts his senses just before being slightly covered once more then faintly covered.

"Recover energy. Cover not your person with your abilities which have weakened from over using." Her eyes darted up and over at him.

"I can't do that. You know the reason. Besides I have a few more days."

"The reason is indeed known. Though it was agreed upon, as it does not cause energy drain. Which it has greatly! Covering one's scent for many days with not any end has caused you to be drained of energy and tired your person. Covering of scent is to end this day to gain energy." Sesshoumaru rose to his feet then left dining room.

"Sesshoumaru-sama did not eat." Rin looked at Kagome.

"He has much on his mind right now Rin. When you are done, we will head out to the meadow." Kagome sat quietly as Rin hurried to finish her food, then drank down her tea then they headed out.

"That is not normal."

"What is not normal Rin?"

"There are more guards then is normal.' In the shadows of his study Sesshoumaru watched as his warriors smelt the air then turned and looked at the miko as she and Rin headed in the direction of the meadow. He felt himself becoming stiff as his eyes bled red due to a quick feeling of dominancy towards his warriors because of the way they looked towards Kagome, as they smelt the alluringly sweet smell emanating from the miko. The warriors quickly looked to his direction then gave a quick bowing gesture before quickly returning to their duties..

Morning delivered a sky of pure blue striped with wind blown ribbons of high white clouds. A breeze rustled over the lush green of the meadow, the ripples like the swell of green waves of an ocean spread with wracks of bright flowers, and birds singing a welcome to the rising sun.

"What do you bring your bow for Kagome?"

"So I could practice a bit while we are out here. Though you will not have to worry about me practicing the whole time we are out here."

Reaching their destination Kagome took a seat as Rin spotted a light blue butterfly then began chasing it until it flew away where she could not follow it anymore. Looking sad that the butterfly flew away, she came over and took a seat next to Kagome.

"Kagome couldn't you stay here after you are trained."

"Not really because I have duties that will be waiting for me. Besides living here with...living within this setting would not work because who... you would not understand the meaning."

"You and Sesshoumaru-sama could learn to put the...put the problems that are between you far from you and learn to live in same domain together. It is not hard." Kagome got to her feet taking her bow along with her.

"His and my life run extremely different from one another. He has an image to uphold in the eyes of others that would look bad if I would stay." Kagome notched and fired an arrow.

"The child has a point about the problems you and lord Sesshoumaru have between you." Came a voice behind them.

"Look Kagome it is..." Rin looked at the owner of the voice.

"Kouga!" Kouga was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

"Hello Kagome." He walked over to Kagome with Ayame following. "The child does have a point."

"No. Don't agree with it, you know that..."

"What? Know that the western lord and you are too strong willed. That the western lord has lived his way of life for way to long and is a stubborn dog. Then there is little you, who is stuck with how the western lord started out as an enemy, like I started out to be, but am now your friend. You have it in your mind like the Hanyou did that lord Sesshoumaru could not change, but have forgotten that he has saved your life after the battle with Naraku, then when deeply sick."

"Could we please drop this?"

"You are afraid to get close again to anyone because..." He stopped as a scent hit both his and Ayame's noses then smiled to one another. "Your afraid to get close to anyone else since I took Ayame as my mate and you lost out on a first class warrior and not second best. But by your scent I could just imagine the western lord is fighting himself right now. I know I would be because it is even hard and I have a mate." Kouga joked as Ayame playfully hit his shoulder.

"What are you two doing out here?" Ayame looked around them.

"I chased a butterfly while Kagome sat there. But this is where Kagome is trained by Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Trained? What kind of training?" Ayame looked at her mate.

"My ability with my bow to where I could hit my target no matter the size, or if they are moving or not."

"So you hit the target more then missing the target."

"Yes."

"Show us would you Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"Alright. I will stand where I was a few days ago and fire at my target over there."

"I don't see a target."

"It is on one of those trees..." Taking a arrow, she quickly notched it, lined it up, then fired.

"I'll go get it Kagome."

"Thanks, but I will get it. I need to know if I hit it or not." All four began walking.. When they reached the intended area, Kouga looked back at the area that she had fired the arrow. Then looked at the size of the target.

"If you had this kind of aim when the group was alive, Naraku would of kept hidden, not to mention the dog Hanyou would of ate his words."

"Still not in the center."

"It is still a great improvement." Kouga voiced.

"Does lord Sesshoumaru know that you are here?"

"I'm sure he does."

"You didn't go speak with him first." She watched as Ayame looked at her mate then shook her head no. "Let us go then so you can do what should have been done before coming out here." Placing the arrow back in the quiver then shouldering her bow they headed back.

"You look really pretty Kagome. If not for your scent we would not of guessed it was you with Rin."

"This kimono was in my room when I woke up." As she spoke, Kagome noticed three heavily armed guards heading their way.

"You there, why have you not informed lord Sesshoumaru of your arrival?"

"He knows. I will be speaking with lord Sesshoumaru when we get inside." Kagome answered.

"We are to bring him." Another guard spoke.

"Go ahead and return to your duties. I can make sure he gets to where he is to be."

"We will follow lady miko."

Inside his study Sesshoumaru was seated behind his low table going over the event earlier that morning as his ward and the miko headed towards the meadow. As he pondered what happened his retainer was standing quietly looking at his master. Jaken looked at the door as a scent stopped at the door.

**_Knocking At The Door_**

"Enter."

"M'lord the wolf and his mate are here." Kagome began to walk in.

"Lord Sesshoumaru please..." she was stopped. "Let me go!"

"You were not summoned. Unless summoned you are not to be here." The warrior took a hold of her arm to remove her from the study.

"You don't need to grip my arm so tight. Let go."

"Release the miko, then return to your duties. Jaken take Rin to her room until mid-day meal." Sesshoumaru stood to his feet then walked around his low table to stand in front of Kouga. "What is to be done upon entering the domain of another lord, wolf? Upon not doing as such results as what?"

"Another lord is to be announced and not doing so, the visiting lord forfeits his life or it could cause a war or both."

"Lord Sesshoumaru please don't be mad or upset with Kouga. He is used to coming to see me whenever he wanted. He was doing so with no harm to you, your lands, or any disrespect intended. If I was not in the meadow with Rin, Kouga would of came straight to you."

"Kagome, he is right in what he says. I knew what I was to do first."

"He may be right, but everyone makes mistakes including him even though he and others don't want to admit them."

"Miko return to one's room to freshen up while the wolf and this Sesshoumaru speaks."

"You can speak my name in front of them you know." She gave him a bow then turned, and headed over and out the door. "I don't really see why he has to call me miko in front of my friends. It is not like they are going to go around saying anything to anyone." Kagome talked to herself as she made her way to her room.

Inside her room she laid her weapon by the futon then sat down. Laying back then closing her eyes, she tried to picture in her mind what the meeting that she had to be in with Sesshoumaru, Kouga and the other two lords. While lying there she began to drift asleep. While she was asleep she heard a faint knock then the door slid open but closed as fast as it opened. When she finally woke up she noticed through the open window that it was much later in the day. A knock came at the door much louder as she began to sit up.

"The others are here. We must redo your hair. Quickly come kneel in front of me." As Kagome did so, she noticed that Hanako held something in her hands. When Hanako laid the item down she noticed that it with a hairclip with a medium white flower that had strings of flowers hanging down. The flowers went light blue, then pink, which repeated until the last flower. Once Hanako finished with Kagome's hair she picked up the clip carefully then put it on the right side of her head.

"Mmmm those are real flowers. I thought they were crafted flowers they smell really good."

"Yes, though that these would be pretty and to distract from the scent of you're month bleeding time. Where your miko power can not cover." Hanako helped Kagome to stand. "Put these on and head quickly to the dining hall." Reaching the dining hall she took a breath and slowly let it out, then stepped forward as the door was opened for her.

Walking over threshold into the dining hall she lowered her eyes when she saw Kouga and Ayame who was holding their son followed by the other two lords and their mates stand up though the western lord remained seated. As she took her seat next to Rin everyone retook his and her seats.

"Lord Sesshoumaru this gathering is to find out for a certain of the rumor's of a human miko has been given shelter within your domain. Rumors have..."

"Before we get into the reason at hand of why we are all here lord Kumakichi, my mate would know who this woman is."

"Yes who is she?" voiced a soft-spoken woman.

"Has thee young western lord come around and find himself a mate?" The male next to Ayame and Kouga voiced.

"Surely not. Can you not see that this woman is purely human? Lord Sesshoumaru would not lower down to take a human as a mate. That would lower his standards. He voiced never to be like his father by swearing his very life on it."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I will take my leave and I will take Rin out of here so she does not have to hear humans being talked down about. Come along Rin." Kagome stood taking Rin by the hand heading over and out the door.

"Lord Kumakichi, you are very lucky. The woman that you so rudely spoke down about is the very miko that was rumored to be within lord Sesshoumaru's domain." Voiced Kouga.

"She wore not the clothing of a miko."

"You're a mere gust within this Sesshoumaru's domain as the miko. Those whom this Sesshoumaru invites within his domain have no concern towards those outside. I the western lord rule this domain. You would do well to remember!" Sesshoumaru stood then left, but then stopped and gave the guards at the door orders then he left.

"Sesshoumaru-sama would not of said something like that would he Kagome?" Rin asked Kagome as they walked into Kagome's room.

"Well I don't know Rin. I don't know that much about him. I know less then you do. When I first came across him, he did not like me because of the fact I am human and because I was traveling with his half brother. Though over time we saw that he had a human girl following him. So I believe if he did say those things, he has softened a great deal since then. Though one can never truly know on how much since it is Sesshoumaru we are talking about here."

_Light Knocking Was Heard._

"Lady Kagome is everything fine? It has been passed to my ears on what happened. It is a shame you were treated like so. Would you need anything? Food or tea?"

"Maybe some tea, but could you bring some food and tea for Rin?" Hanako gave a nod then left.

"Could I sleep in here with you this night Kagome?"

"You should not fear lord Sesshoumaru."

"I not fear Sesshoumaru-sama, but those others and how they talked about humans."

"Kouga and his mate, you have met and should not be afraid of them. There is that other lord that seems to be ok about humans as well."

Dawn, the next day came to early when Hanako came in to wake Kagome. Opening her eyes, she looked down to see a small head of black hair lay on her chest, as Rin laid in the bend of her arm sound asleep. Looking at Hanako, she motioned not to wake Rin up but to let her sleep.

"You will pick which kimono to wear this morning if you wish or I could pick one out."

"Would it be to bad if I did not go to the morning meal, but wait until the mid day meal?"

"Though you are a miko are nice. Do not let other lords chase you off from eat food. So you choose or I." Going behind the screen she knelt down and pulled a kimono out. Looking at the choice she made, she saw that it was a black kimono with light blue cranes and peach colored plum blossoms, then got dressed then walked out to Hanako.

"Where is obi?"

"Here. Why go through all this trouble? I could wear my miko outfit since that is the reason two of the lords are here."

"To show that you think not of your duties and you not go to prove to everyone what you are." Hanako answered as she tried a cream colored obi around Kagome. "The young miss must get up."

"She laid awake most of the early morning thinking of the words the other lord said about lord Sesshoumaru and humans. I will let lord Sesshoumaru know the reason she will not be at the meal." Picking up her bow and quiver, she headed to the door. "Might as well practice a bit before the food is ready."

"The meal will be served early then normal. So you must go there then practice after."

Walking into the dining hall, she felt eyes on her as she made her way to where she sits. Kneeling down she placed her bow and quiver down then while keeping her eyes down she spoke. "Lord Sesshoumaru, your young ward Rin won't be eating this morning. She still sleeps." Food was brought over and sat in front of her.

"Should we continue our talk?" One of the lords spoke.

"Would it not be best that we explain who we are so she will know who is asking questions?" Kouga spoke as he looked around at the others. "I will begin, though she already knows me, my mate, son, and clan. My name is Kouga and this is Ayame my mate and my son Hiromasa. My clan is proud to know and think of Kagome as a sister and a friend.." Kouga smiled at Kagome before sitting back down.

"I am Katsutoshi. I am the lord of the south and this is my mate Miwa."

"If you don't mind me asking, but what breed of youkai are you?" Kagome looked at them.

"We and are clan are lynx."

"My name miko is Kumakichi. You will know I am lord of the east. Shizuko is mate to me. We are Pandas. Now that we are known, shall we move on to the reason the likes of this miko is within the western domain and not with others like her." The lord of the east spoke.

"True I am a miko, but it is not like I chose to be. So don't class me in the same group as those who purposely go around killing youkai." She spoke somewhat softly.

"**_You dare to speak to a lord in such a manner!_**"

"Ya I think I just did speak to one, but you are not the first nor will you be the last." Kouga slowly raised a hand to cover his eyes for a brief moment.

"Lord Kumakichi, have you heard of Inuyasha?" Ayame spoke up.

"What lord or low youkai has not heard of that disgrace!"

"Mind your position within these walls southern lord." Sesshoumaru spoke as he barely raised his eyes to the southern lord.

"Kagome had traveled many years with a group containing Inuyasha, a monk, a youkai exterminator, a kitsune, along with a fire cat. That was the group searching for the sacred jewel shards."

"She is the only survivor of the group when they fought the evil Hanyou Naraku."

"How is it that you lived while the rest died? Tell me miko, did you hide in the shadows to afraid while the others fought and died?" Kagome stood to her feet taking her bow and quiver in hand. "To much a coward as all humans." Before even thinking Kagome quickly made it to the eastern lord and just before she could slap him a hard grip took a hold of her wrist. Looking she saw Sesshoumaru.

"That's right. Your image is on the line here. Let my wrist go!" she jerked it from Sesshoumaru. "Your right. I was the weak one and caused the others to die." She looked at the eastern lord then maneuvered and went around him then left the room.

"That weakness does not..." the lord was cut off by a grip around the throat.

"Kagome watched her friends as they were killed in front of her due to Naraku tricking her by taking the form of Inuyasha, then sliced her across the gut enough to not bleed to death fast but enough to blackout from the loss of blood. She blackout over the body of Inuyasha after she killed Naraku. Waking up her mind told her that her friends were just badly hurt so at the loss of blood she went for help to only stumbled into lord Sesshoumaru's camp." Kouga spoke.

"How was it that death did not come to her?" A woman's voice asked.

"Death came not for this Sesshoumaru stopped the bleeding to get answers later at the reason Inuyasha's blood was all over her."

"What keeps her here?"

"Answers to the rumors have been told.. Time for all to depart from my territory has come. Lord Kumakichi upon next you are within these walls and speak against others of my guests there will indeed be a lesson learnt by example by your mate being left without a mate to return unto her!" Sesshoumaru released the eastern lord's throat. "Wolf your permitted to stay."

"Lord Sesshoumaru if I may ask. Were you standing up for the eastern lord for your image not to be soiled? If by some chance it was for another reason like say, keeping Kagome from harm then it might be wise to let her know though I would not even try to tell the western lord to do anything, but I do know Kagome."

Quickly entering her room, Kagome noticed that Rin was not in her room, so she went behind the screen and changed. Coming out from behind the screen she wore her miko outfit.

"Why would I think he would not stick up for his own kind and defend a human instead." A light tapping was heard before the door slid open.

"Could I help with anything?"

"If you would please return the kimonos to the lord of this domain. I will not be needing them because I have my own garments."

"Would there be anything else?"

"Yes. If the wolf lord and his mate are still here could you bring them here, but other than that I wish not to have anyone come to my room other then you and Rin."

"Not even lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Not even him." Hanako bowed then left the room with the kimonos.

While Hanako was gone, Kagome sat at her low table taking her journal out and read over the last entry was when Rin was really sick. Taking her pen she began to write another entry. Writing a few lines down, she heard a light knock on the door before it opened and Hanako came in followed by Kouga and Ayame carrying their son.

"I will leave for now Kagome." Looking Kagome saw that Hanako still had the kimonos.

"We were told you wanted to see us."

"Wanted to spend sometime with you. So did everyone leave or are they still here?"

"They are gone. Why was the servant woman carrying all of those kimonos?"

"I am having her take them back to lord Sesshoumaru and telling him that I have not the need for clothes to wear because I have my own. Would not want any chances that any part of him or his image to be soiled because I am wearing clothes of fine silk and cotton that belong in this domain. After all I am a human guest that's a miko and who got her friends killed. Thank you for saying good things about me."

"Why would I speak wrongly of you? Except when we first met, you slapped me in front of my men, but they have no need to know of that." He grabbed a hold of Kagome. "Listen you are not the cause of your group of friends being killed. Do you hear me?"

"She slapped you! What did you do to have her slap you?" Ayame looked at her mate. Kouga didn't speak up.

"Will you be staying for the evening meal?"

"No, we will be heading back not long from now." While they were talking Hanako came back in with all of the kimonos still in her arms.

"The lord was neither in study or room. So I bring these back until he is back."

"Can any of you feel him within the walls of this domain?"

"Nope not us. Though we cannot feel him, does not mean that he is not still here. Just means that everything about him is covered or then again he might of left. There is no way of telling unless we see him."

"Kagome, why do you think lord Sesshoumaru stopped you?"

"Why else. He is a youkai and I am a human. That and he did not want his image ruined in front of the other lords. Remember what that one lord said about him never doing and swearing on his life."

"Did you stop to think that maybe he stopped you to keep you out of harms way knowing full well what lord Kumakichi would of done to you had you been able to carry through."

"Come on Kouga! Do you truly think he would risk his reputation? This is Sesshoumaru! Inuyasha's cold hearted brother we are talking about."

"You are also forgetting how fast a youkai can strike out. The eastern lord is one you do not show any weak sides, and being as close you were, that cut Naraku gave you would be a mere grass blade cut to what he would of and could of done."

"Have you worn all of those kimonos?" Ayame looked down at them.

"No. Only a few. And that few were a few to many."

"Why say that?" Ayame asked.

"These kimonos are not who I am in rank or person. They do not become me."

"So you believe the short outfits and miko outfits become your person?" Kouga looked into her eyes. "Do not lower yourself into thinking that is your lot in life. You are highly beautiful wearing  
those kimonos. If you do not see that, you are fooling yourself.' As Kouga watched her eyes, Hanako came into the room and walked over, picked up the kimonos then left.

"Seems that the western lord was found. We should go to him to inform him that we are heading back to our clan." Ayame voiced.

"Wish you could stay longer."

"Maybe another time. Go easy on the western lord because you don't know the reason he acted." Kouga gave her a hug followed by Ayame.

"No promises." Kagome answered.

_Slight Knock Was Heard_

"Is the western lord in his study?"

"Yes, he is within his study. You are to report to the study." Hanako looked from Kouga over to Kagome.

"Thank you Hanako." Kagome said.

"Let me guess. You are not going to his study."

"You are correct because I wish not to speak with him."

The day finally drew to an end, but it seemed to have taken an interminable time getting there. Each time Hanako came to her room to inform her that Sesshoumaru would have her come to his study she refused..

Kagome was now standing behind the changing screen removing her miko outfit and under clothes. Reaching down she picked up a pink and black mesh cami top, putting it on, then she picked up the matching g-string and put them on. While getting dressed, she remembered the reason she had this outfit in her bag. She remembered that she was going to give it to Sango after the last battle so she could wear it for Miroku. Coming out from behind the screen and heading over to the futon she heard a knock at the door.

"For the last time Hanako, I don't wish to speak to or with the western Lord!" Kagome opened the door to see the very western lord. "What do you want? Does the words 'I wish not to speak to you' even resister in your youkai mind? Then how about this? It is late so please shut the door and leave." She turned to walk back over to her bed. She felt relieved when she heard the door closed but it was short lived when she suddenly felt she had to turn around.

"You dismiss the lord of this domain like a mere servant?"

"Then speak what you wish." Raising her head and looking right at him.

Standing at the proximity that he was, he could greatly see what was seen in the doorway. The fabric of the outfit she wore let her skin show through. Not to mention showed the top swell or her breasts. From the bottom of the top, which stopped above her belly button down to a triangle patch covering her lower, half was left uncovered bare skin. The strange triangle fabric he could see through as well.

"I do wish you would speak the reason you are in my room this late, since I am dress to go to bed."

"We are to speak of two matters." He looked down at her.

"Which are what?"

"Upon what reason does the kimonos return to this Sesshoumaru?"

"On grounds that I have clothes on which to wear. Those kimonos are for someone that does not fit my rank. Besides human miko's have special outfits to wear. So what is the other matter?"

"The other we speak about is being that which occurred within dining hall between the eastern lord and yourself."

"Oh when you stopped me and took up sides with him against me so your image would not be defiled or soiled from your vow that you made a long time ago. Don't worry about it, your image is still safe. Now if you don't mind," she turned around forgetting that she was not covered in the back since she was wearing a g-string and bent down at the waist to pull back the blankets.

Seeing her bent over with a nude backside a warm stirring began to rise within him as he tried to think upon how to explain his actions. To make the stirring within him even worse, he caught the scent of her heat season though less then it had been, but nonetheless still there. Now standing directly behind the miko, she went stiff as her back touched something solid upon standing up. She went to move but felt an arm go around her waist to stop her.

"This Sesshoumaru stopped you not to stand with the eastern lord. This Sesshoumaru indeed ended the outcome that would of happened had you struck him."

"Then tell me the purpose for it then." He tightened his hold bringing her closer. Along her straight spine she felt something hard so thinking it was his sword she tried to lean forward to move a bit, but the same hardness pressed into her again. Looking back, she saw where the hard thing was then she blushed brightly.

"To protect you." Voicing into her ear. Breathing in as he trailed his nose down the side of her neck to the juncture where her neck and shoulder met. The smell of her heat surrounded him. His erection pressed against her spine. Once again unexpected need burned deep and hot in him. Lust rose sharp, consuming him with desire to dominate her. He bit gently at the skin of her neck taking skin between his teeth, then tugged and licked at her pulse then kissed his way back up the side of her neck and over to her throat as he tilted her head back to the left then taking her lips. His lips were firm and warm, his kiss rough and arousing. Heat flared hot as her heart hammered loud. He could tell by her scent that her anger was replaced with a growing ache for him. Trailing kisses down the side of her face to her neck, nuzzling her, nipping with his teeth and teasing with his tongue. Her blood thundered in her ears as his mouth roamed down her throat to the swell of her breast.

Sesshoumaru slid his hand over the curve of her hip, the pads of his fingers lingering lightly on her skin. Kagome's stomach muscles tightened. Small flames of arousal flickered over her thighs, spreading up to her belly. The western lord's eyes grew hot and possessive; his mouth sensual, the edge of hunger had grown sharper.

Guiding her backwards, she stopped when her heels touched the futon. He broke the connection with Kagome as he gently eased her onto the futon. Once on the futon her fingers twined through his hair. His lips crushed hers requiring surrender. His hands, his mouth, his tongue sought out every part of her, drifting from lips to breasts, and lower, ever lower. He trailed his touch over the flat of her stomach and beyond, slipping his hand between her legs. He cupped the mound at the joining of her legs and fingered the point of her yearning, throbbing beneath the fabric.

"Sesshoumaru!" she nearly wept with desire, the ache for him threatening to overwhelm every thought but one.

_"Her body maybe calling, but she is not ready."_ His mind told him as he backed away. "Night draws late. Sleep, training continues in morning." Raising to his feet, he turned and left the room heading down the hall.

* * *

___**Japanese Names and Meanings**___

Kumakichi = Fortunate Bear

Katsutoshi = To Win Cleverly

Miwa = Wise Eyes

Shizuko = Quiet Child


	29. Chapter 28

The next morning, dawned nice and clear. Getting dressed in her miko outfit, she quickly made her way out of her room, through the domain, and out to the meadow. She was late getting to the meadow due to falling back to sleep. Arriving at the meadow, she noticed that Sesshoumaru was nowhere in sight. So she began her training not knowing when Sesshoumaru would show up.

"Lady miko, why are you out here? Should you be looking for lord Sesshoumaru as part of your training?" Kagome turned to see one of the guards of the domain.

"My training is here within this meadow. He did not inform me that I was to do anything different."

"He informed all of us guards to remain out of the training if we hear strange weapon fire or energy."

"So where is he so I can get this training done."

"That is upon you to find where he is. I am to tell you not where he is."

"But do you know where he is?"

"Yes we all know where he is."

"I know. I must find him and most likely I had best be on guard." She watched as the guard left. Leaving the area, she trained in she began heading deeper within the meadow coming to a large area of trees. Continuing on she came to the brick wall that went around the domain. "Well he's not in this direction."

Looking back the way she had come, she headed down a ways along the wall then headed down through the trees away from the wall. The next thing she knew was her bow being knocked from her hand. Retrieving her bow once more, she turned around and around slowly looking to see if she could see or detect him. She did not like this one bit. He could see her, but she was unable to see him or feel his youkai aura.

_"Maybe if I head to a more open area I would have a much better chance of seeing at least something of him if he does this again."_ she thought to herself. Traveling back the way it would  
take her to the open meadow, she was surprised when her bow was once more knocked from her into the direction of the thick trees. When she looked around for her bow she didn't see it close. When she did find her bow, it was upon a branch of a tree that there would have been no way it could of gotten on the branch from just being knocked from her hand.

"You think that you're so funny don't you! Playing this cat and mouse game. Or should I say this human and dog chase. But it's not much of a game when the dog is being a bad little boy by hiding everything about him where he can't be found. Just because the puppy does not want anyone especially a woman above him, taking the control of the training out of his paws." Without warning Kagome found she pinned against a tree.

"This Sesshoumaru is no pup!" he looked down at her.

"Are you sure? Then why get so defensive then? There must be some truth on the 'puppy' statement to get you so upset.' She looked deep into his eyes. Without any answer he let go of her, then turned to walk away.

"Failure on your training."

"Ha! There is some truth behind it." She followed behind him. "What do you mean I failed?"

"Failed to stop me from unarming as much as pinning you."

"I couldn't detect you so how could I?" he said no more. While heading to the main building.

_**I**_**_n the after life the Great dog general InuTaisho, sire of the western lord Sesshoumaru was laughing at the antics of the little human miko and his eldest son._**

_" My eldest son has met his match and is hating it."_

Going to her room, she went over behind the changing screen and grabbed a change of clothes then left the room to go bathe. Being in her own thoughts on the reason Sesshoumaru got so upset, she did not her the small voice of Rin. Going into the bathing chamber and sitting her things down, she got into the hot water. Sitting there she was shocked out of her thoughts as the door slid open.

"Hi Kagome!' Rin came in sliding the door closed and sitting her things down. "Kagome did not hear Rin when you were walking here. So I got things then came to join you. Is it ok?"

"Why would it not be?"

"Because you were in deep thought. Did something happen between you and Sesshoumaru-sama that you were in deep thought?"

"Nope. Just thinking about my training and how much longer it is going to take to finish. I must return to the village soon to..."

"No! You must stay here Kagome. Stay and live here with us."

"There is no guarantee that..." Kagome watched as Rin stood up and got out of the water.

"Rin remembers that she needed to find master Jaken." Putting her clothes on, she left the room.

"Way to go. Not only did you upset the lord of the domain in which you are in, but you upset his ward just now as well." She told herself as she sat in the water looking at the door.

Sitting there soaking and letting the tension begin to ease from her, she drifted into a light slumber. Upon re-opening her eyes, she began to get dressed in one of her old outfits. Sliding on her black hip hugger pants then pulling on her white halter-top and tying the ties behind her neck. She had forgotten that this particular halter-top left her back bare except two strings about her waist along with bare skin from the top of her pants to past her belly button. Picking up her thing and heading out into the hall to head to her room, she ran into Hanako.

"Miss you are late getting to the mid-day meal." Hanako looked her over. "What is this you wear? Is this another kind of miko outfit?"

"Um, you might say that. I wear this when I want to take a break from wearing my everyday miko clothes, but since I need to have my main miko outfit cleaned. I am wearing this."

"These show much of your skin that should be covered. One might think that you have a hidden life other than a pure miko by wearing such."

"When I traveled with lord Sesshoumaru's half brother and the rest of my group and fighting everyday, I needed something I could move around a lot in. This outfit helped a lot."

"Seems odd. Now you must hurry alone before the lord gets angry. I will take clothes to your room."

Inside the dining hall Rin and Sesshoumaru sat quietly as Jaken paced back and forth as they waited for Kagome.

"M'lord though the miko is a guest should you not do something about her being late?" asked Jaken.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! When Rin bathed with Kagome, she voiced she must soon return to the village and that she was thinking how much longer her training had to go. Rin voiced to Kagome that she must stay and live here with us. Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin wants Kagome to stay here and live. Not to live in village." Rin looked at Sesshoumaru.

"That miko does not belong here Rin. Don't take up lord Sesshoumaru's time on concerns about her." As Jaken finished the dining hall door opened and in walked Kagome. All those within the dining hall saw that her body was uncovered from a couple of inches above her belly button down to her waist where her pants were.

"About time you showed up." Jaken rudely spoke as she took her seat.

"Sorry. I lost track of time while relaxing in the hot water in the bathing area."

"Sesshoumaru-sama after mid-day meal, Rin would like you to join Kagome and Rin out in the meadow. Kagome looked at Rin with the look of,'This is the first that she had heard of this."

Rin and Kagome headed out of the main building first with the western lord behind then. As the two walked, those of the guards that were on duty stopped and watched them pass but at the same time eyed Kagome up and down then followed her with their eyes before looking at Sesshoumaru then quickly looked away from the direction in which the miko had gone.

"Rin did you tell Sesshoumaru to come to the meadow with us, when I didn't even know about it since you didn't even ask me if I even wanted to go."

"Because Rin knew that you would come out with her. Rin will race you rest of the way." Rin bolted and started running. Following behind, but not running like Rin, Kagome looked back behind her to see if Sesshoumaru was following. Seeing that he was not there she turned to continue in and ran into something. Taking a step back she saw that she had run into the western lord.

"Sorry that I ran into you. It was not my intention of doing so." She gave a slight bow.

"Much distraction..." He trailed off.

"What is much distraction?" she jumped when she felt a warm hand on the bare flesh of her belly then back.

"Such distraction is not permitted for the eyes of my warriors and guards of this domain. Such outfits as Kimonos are to be worn. The miko outfit is able to wear. Though when miko clothing becomes dirty, kimonos are to be worn while here."

"You are the lord of this domain and I am but a guest." She once again bowed but was stopped half way..

"Bowing like a mere servant is not of you to do. Bow not to me."

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru-sama come on." Came a sweet voice.

**_A Month Has Passed_**

A full month has passed in which many things had happened within the domain, plus intense training had been taught in which to focus on her attention on the living things around her so she could tell when things are different. Like enemies hiding so that way she could know if anything is out of the ordinary just in case her miko abilities fail to pick up anything.

"Miss, lord Sesshoumaru awaits you. I am to let you know that you are to search for the lord while protecting your being from harm with what you have been learnt. Now what do you wish to wear cotton kimono or miko outfit?" Kagome pointed to the miko outfit. Taking to go change then came back out to Hanako before going to the door. "Hunt well.."

"Here we go again. He's made it where I can't use my miko ability to find him." At least the guards were not watching her, she noticed as she made her way out to her normal spot within the meadow. "Alright I'm out here. It would be real easy to locate you, if you wore a necklace like Inuyasha did because I could say one word and he planted to the ground face first until the subjugation wore off."

"You would indeed have trouble getting one around this Sesshoumaru's neck." He appeared behind her taking a arrow out of her quiver. As she turned around he was gone. 'Prevent me from taking arrows or this days training fails. I have one." Kagome removed her quiver and counted fourteen arrows plus the one with her bow. Shouldering her quiver, she headed in the direction she heard his voice.

"If I don't keep you from getting all of my arrows, I fail. What if I do keep you from getting them? What then?" she was looking around her in hope that he would answer.

Standing where she was at, she started to get the feeling that something was close. Looking around her once again and not seeing anything, she decided that it was nothing and continued walking. To prove that she was wrong and that something was close, the western lord flashed out of where he was, took another arrow, tapped her shoulder then disappeared once again.

"Two I have now. Did you not pick up anything?"

Much later she continued on searching with only one arrow in the quiver, and one notched in the bow. Her spirits were running low, because of losing so many of her arrows. Though she was smiling inside.

"Where are you? I'm sure glad you are enjoying yourself because I'm not having fun seeing as I've only got two arrows left." She smiled inside herself because she knew something that he did not. "Why don't you give me somewhat of a chance to shoot off an arrow at you? Or are you to proud and a chicken to do so?" she looked left then to the right and not seeing anything, she looked behind then as she turned she caught sight of white. Seeing as he moves fast, she pulled the string taut she fired the arrow. When it came to rest it was stuck in a tree. Feeling someone near, she reached for the next arrow to find it was gone. Turning she saw the western lord behind her holding the arrow in hand.

"Training has failed. Practice continues come dawn." He turned heading to the main building. Quietly as she watched him walk away, she pulled the hidden arrow out of her hiding area within the folds of her miko outfit, then carefully aimed then fired.

"What happened to not turning your back on an enemy?" she watched as he turned an arrow pierced his kimono just below the collarbone, embedding it's self. She covered her mouth with her hand as she seen where her arrow hit. "I'm sorry. I meant to hit your shoulder guard to break it like before." She said as she ran towards him but stopped when she saw his eyes were bright red. The next thing she knew was he disappeared leaving her out in the meadow.

Walking back in the main building the guards looked her way as she passed them. She could not tell by their faces if they were not happy with her or not. Upon entering the main building she noticed the servants scurrying about as the warriors that were there turned to look her way as she began to walk towards the hall leading to the rooms.

"Lady Kagome." Was heard as she reached a hand out to slide her door open. Turning she saw Hanako approaching her. "What happened out there during your training to make lord Sesshoumaru's eyes to bleed red and be in the mood that he is in?"

"I had to protect my arrows so he would not get all of them because the training would be a failure if he got them all. Well he did not know that I hid one and when he took what he thought was the last one and said I failed, he turned to come back here. Well, I pulled out the hidden one and fired at him then said 'What happened about turning your back on an enemy' just before the arrow pierced his skin just below his collarbone. I meant only to shatter his shoulder guard like I had done once before and that was it. Is he letting anyone in his room or study?"

"No one wants to go into his study with the way he is. We are even keeping young Rin out of there."

"The evening meal has already been served. Would you need me to get a bite to eat for you?"

"No you don't need to do that, but thank you." Kagome voiced as she was changing into a kimono.

"What I will do then is go see how Rin is and see what she is doing then come back and turn in early."

"Turn in?"

"It means go to bed early." Going over to the door and sliding it open, she walked to Rin's door.

"Sleep well Kagome. I will be within your room before dawn."

"Night Hanako." Opening Rin's door she walked in.

"Kagome, they would not let me say good night to Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Maybe they have a reason. So what are you doing?"

"Planning out what I will do tomorrow."

"You should stick to the things for a day at a time because tomorrow my never come, or if they do come they may never turn out the way that you planned and be totally wrong or different. I've learned that the hard way, way to late."

"Would you tell me a story before you go back to your room Kagome?"

"Could I tell you one tomorrow night? I am rather tired tonight."

"Alright Kagome. Rin will wait for story until tomorrow." Rin gave Kagome a hug before Kagome turned and left Rin's room. Going back into her, own room then over behind the changing screen. She disrobed then redressed in a white lurex-top {a square fabric that covers only the breasts with two strings on both ends of the square to tie behind the back leaving you bare every where except the covered breasts}, then she pulled on a short skirt that sat low on her hips.

**_Short Flashback_**

"Don't you think that sleeping outfit shows just a bit to much, to be wearing it?" Sango had asked while the rest of the group looked Kagome over. Including three male wolves.

"Maybe, but since I have been in this era, I have seen a few wearing even less then this. Like Yura of the hair. She wore a black dress that her breasts looked like they could come uncovered at any given moment and it was very short. It's not like anyone will see me like this other than all of you. Not that it would matter anyways because two men and one boy are taken. Meaning Miroku, Kouga, and the boy is Inuyasha."

**_End Of Flashback_**

**_Many Hours Later_**

"Go back to your room Rin."

"No I want to tell Sesshoumaru-sama good night." Came down the hall.

"You unruly child do as you are told. Stop trying to pester."

"Rin's not unruly. Rin, just wishes to..."

"Not another word."

Down the hall, Kagome pushed the blanket back then sat up letting her eyes focus before standing. Quietly she went to her door and slid it open quietly then stepped out and heading down the hall.

"What do you want seeing as you are the reason why lord Sesshoumaru is the way he is at this moment." Jaken looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, he won't let me in to see Sesshoumaru-sama. What does master Jaken mean that you are the reason Sesshoumaru-sama is the way he is?"

"He does not mean a thing. It is just something that your Sesshoumaru-sama disagreed on during my training. Why don't you go back to your bed and I will let him know you say good night. Alright?"

"Alright Kagome. Though Rin wishes to tell him." Rin gave Kagome a hug then turned to go to her room. Turning back towards the door to the study, she took a step forward.

"Out of the way toad!"

"You are not..."

"Do not think to grab my wrist to try and stop me. Your loud voice woke me up." She slid the door to the study open then walked passed Jaken. Going inside she watched as Sesshoumaru looked at her with the bright red eyes. "Oooo red eyes. Are you trying to scare me? Your forgetting I've seen you like this a few times before so it does not bother me. So does another arrow in the other collarbone need to happen to get you out of your sour and childish mood that you are in just because I tricked you during training?"

"You dare speak to him like so? I am truly sorry M'lord, I will get this wretch out." Jaken took the staff of two heads into one hand then stepped towards her to only come to face how short her sleeping skirt was. "Your manner of dress defiles this study as much as our eyes." Jaken pushed her using the staff.

"Retire Jaken. This will be handled." Came a gruff voice.

"Yes M'lord. It is high time she learns her place by your hand." Jaken bowed then laughed as he walked out shutting the door.

Where he stood Sesshoumaru made it look as if he watched Jaken, but he was looking over Kagome and the way she was dressed. Or better terms would be what were not covered as well as the way her hair was about her head. Going from where he was standing to being in front of Kagome, she looked up at him. The red in which his eyes were, she noticed that the red was a darker shade then when she had seen his eyes in the red tone before, even when he was in his dog form, they were never this shade.

"What will you handle? The last time your eyes were red was when you were mad even on your dog form, you never hurt me because if so I would not be here. So the color does not faze me. Did you not tell me to protect my arrows or fail? Not to mention the saying 'never turn your back on an enemy.' Well sure we are not enemies anymore, but you are training me and don't youkai's use hidden attacks as well when they are losing or when they are just playing dirty or both? But the main root of it is, an arrow struck you, beat by a human female, and miko. Which bruised your ego, your pride. There is so very much of you that will never change. A female and humans will always be lower than you in status. It is the same for everything. With my dirty blood, I am not your equal even though you train me."

**_S__esshoumaru's Flashback_**

"What are you and how were you able to draw the sword?"

"Sesshoumaru! Leave her out of this. She's just a human girl."

"Alas little brother, she is. When it comes to humans, I bare not such weakness."

_Sesshoumaru sprays his poison at Kagome._

"KAGOME!"

"So frail wouldn't you agree. Not just humans, but half breed's to."

"SESSHOUMARU!!!" Inuyasha yells as he goes after his brother. Jumping up and hovering in the air, Sesshoumaru used his pelt to wrap around Inuyasha and jerks him off the ground.

"How can you think with your dirty blood that you are my equal ?" He flung his brother away from him and into the ribs of their father's tomb.

"I'll rip your guts out putting them in a bowl!" Inuyasha voiced. A sound came from behind Inuyasha.

"Man. I thought I was a goner."

"Ah, How are you Alive?" Inuyasha asks.

"I'm not sure." Kagome looked away from Inuyasha and pointed the sword at Sesshoumaru.. "Hey you, you tried to kill me didn't you? Well your not going to get away with this mister!"

**_E__nd Of Sesshoumaru's Flashback_**

Coming out of his flashback, he did not see her where she had been but sensed her behind him. Turning around he noticed that the square piece of fabric that scarcely covered her breasts did not cover any of her back but left it bare except for the strings that were tied. Her skirt was shorter than any of her others that he had ever seen her in. He watched as it became a bit shorter as she bent at the waist to finger the scroll on his low table. He quickly appeared by her with his hand on hers to stop her from unrolling it anymore. She turned to look at him as to ask what the scroll contained.

"Concerns, which involves you not." He voiced. Out of the corner of her eye she caught the red color where, she knew should not be any red. Though his eyes were still that color as well.

"Could you let me see where the arrow hit." She looked at the blood that was still on his while outfit.

"Speak not of this." He reached up and untied the red cord to his armor then he removed it setting the armor on the floor. Her mouth went dry as he opened the top of his haori followed by the inner haori then removed them both.

"Like they would believe me if I told anyone that you uncovered your armor and both outer and inner haori." When she lowered her eyes to look at the place the arrow pierced his skin. She gasped when she saw the skin. Where the arrow went into his skin was red and did not look to be healing very fast, as she knew youkai and even hanyou's could do. "Was there purifying power in the arrow?" she raised her hand and lightly trailed her fingers gently over the hole. She looked up when she heard him take in a breath. She took her hand away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She looked away.

His long fingers cupped her face turning it to look back to his face as he held her captive. Kagome could still see his eyes still have not turned back to their amber color as his mouth moved closer to her then hovered for a full tantalizing minute before his lips touched hers. She stiffened as she closed her eyes then her body began to sway intoxicated by the feel of his lips and taste of his kiss.

Sesshoumaru's arm swept about her to steady her; then he lifted her and held her against his hard body. This time he took full possession of her mouth, easily persuading her to open her lips to his questing tongue. He thrust inside the velvet cave of her mouth, tasting her honeyed sweetness. Long lingering kisses progressed to a deep sensual persuasive ones and then his mouth became demanding as he ravished her with his tongue.

He lowered himself to the floor in a crouched position, pulling her down to him. "Turn to face your back to me." Kagome remained the way she was looking at him before she turned around facing her back to him. Reaching out and taking a hold of her, he brought her bare back against his bare chest. Tilting her head back he took possession of her lips. As he kissed her, she could feel a sudden hardness behind her, and she shifted her butt. As he had possession of her mouth on top of feeling her bear back against his skin and her shifting her butt against him, the animalistic instincts of his youkai nature began to awaken. Drawing his lips from her, he leaned her forward to where she placed both hands on the floor. Kagome gave a shocked gasp as a arm went round her midsection drawing her ass against him. He lifted the bottom of her sleeping skirt and slid his fingers down then around her slim ankle. His bold hand moved up her shapely calf, fondled the back of her knee, and then moved to the expanse of her bare thigh.

He skimmed his hand over the thin cloth of her panties to the place where it opened against her leg. Her heartbeat raced as she felt a finger touched the downy curls. Her scent wafted up to him as his finger slid across the lips of her womanhood. The scent filled his head as he bent over her and nuzzled her hair.

_"Take her. She is before you in position and she smells delightful to you. Your body has no problem with her."_ His youkai side was trying to reason with him.

"Her body maybe wanting this, but she is not ready." He told himself as he quickly stood to his feet and moved away from her. "Return to your room." He voiced without looking at her. Confused to what happened, she looked his way as she got to her feet.

"What happ.." she started to say 'What happened when', she stepped towards him.

"Do not come any closer!" He voiced.

"Maybe I could..."

"I am not a mere Hanyou that you can change or control a simple mood. This Sesshoumaru is a full-blooded youkai whom you're not ready for. Return to your room."

"But..."

"GO!" she jumped at the way he said "go" Running over and out the door, she hurried down to her own room quickly going in closing the door then going to bed.

Down the hall Sesshoumaru turned towards the door then ran his fingers through his hair then caught her scent. Bringing his hand to his nose, he smelt her scent on his finger.

_"You were a fool to stop!"_ his inner self voiced.


	30. Chapter 29

Dawn, next day Kagome arrived at the meadow for her training to see a warrior awaiting her. Wondering why the warrior was there and not the western lord, she continued over and stopped in front of the warrior.

"Let me guess. Since I failed in lord Sesshoumaru's eyes, I must search him out while protecting my arrows once again."

"That is not the case here lady miko. I am here in his place to train you. Seeing as the arrow you pierced lord Sesshoumaru had miko energy in it without your knowing. I will not be training you for your arrow or miko abilities like the lord ordered me to do."

"Then why am I here training this morning for?" she looked at him.

"You will train, but with something different. You will train with this while I train you" The warrior held a sword out to her.

"What? A sword!"

"Take the hilt miko Kagome. Dawn is becoming sunrise and training time is being wasted." He remained there holding the sword by the blade so she could take the hilt of the sword. "Are you trained in any other weapon that this training can build you up in?"

"No! No I've not been trained in anything nor been trained with anything other than my bow."

"Then take a hold of the hilt and we begin. Though for a bit thee lord will not hear of this though with his great hearing he would hear metal clashing. My hope is he thinks other warriors are practicing." Slowly she reached out taking a hold of the hilt. It felt heavier in her hands then when she had held Inuyasha's old sword.

"Could you tell me your name so I don't have to say warrior or something when needing to ask questions?"

"When need question answered, then state the question without using name. Though, if you put yourself hard into this training and I see that you are doing so, then name might be given to you."

"Why did lord Sesshoumaru not want to do the training? Is it because of the arrow incident or another reason?"

"There is another reason. He is in council with those whom are not highly liked." The warrior went back to showing Kagome some moves to do."

"Who is it?"

"Not for you to know unless other wise told to let you know. Now show me the moves I just showed you."

All morning she had been training without rest. Her mouth began to get dry and she began to sweat, but she continued because he kept coming at her even more when she slowed down.

"When you're fighting in a battle, your objective is to win. It's that simple. Nothing else matters." He stated.

She tried to parry and strike, to find once more the energy she'd had when they began. But she was tired, her arms and legs were heavy. The one training Kagome must have sensed her weariness, but his expression didn't change, nor did the speed of his attacks. He had been known to distract his opponents. It was said that he often taunted them, hoping to provoke them into mistakes. But he didn't with her. He merely kept after her. And when she tried to spin to the side to strike, he was ready.

"Fight him Kagome." someone shouted from behind her. Others murmured their agreement or not. She was losing.

Perhaps sensing that she had allowed herself to be distracted, the warrior suddenly lunged at her, leveling another backhanded blow at her head with an elbow. She parried but left herself open. Kagome saw both attacks, he was going into position to do with his sword and dagger, but the pivot that she had done left her off balance. She managed to parry the sword strike, but she could do nothing about the dagger as it darted towards her striking her cheek. She felt the sting on her flesh and the hot trickle of blood running down her face like tears.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you allow the miko to face a youkai male for her training!" Came a female's voice. The warrior stopped his strikes to see the western lord and guests. He quickly bowed.

"M'lord! I can explain the training. My thought was it would be more protective to her if she knew other ways to protect herself other than her bow." He slowly raised his head to look at Sesshoumaru. Kagome swallowed when she saw who spoke, for she had seen this one and the others with her once before.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I thought you did not like her or her clan?" Kagome spoke.

"Things have been worked out between our clan and lord Sesshoumaru. It will be a deep regret that we did not work things out with the young half dog. Our regrets to you on losing the half dog and your friends."

"Touran does speak for us all." Voiced the others.

"Don't you have anyone other than your male warrior to teach her the ways of battle, and protecting herself?"

"Within these walls hold none that are female warriors as you will sense." The western lord spoke.

"I am quite sure that being the youkai that you are, when she is within her blood month it is really hard for your nature to keep under control and not trying to. Am I correct?" Touran looked at Sesshoumaru and he did not say anything. "Thought so. How long does she have to need to stay within these walls?"

"Until she is trained and can fully protect herself against this Sesshoumaru."

"Then would you agree to allow me to train her without interruption by yourself, your warriors, or that green thing there by you? That I can train her my own way?" Both Touran and Sesshoumaru looked deep within each other's eyes at this. "This also means that no hiding anywhere checking on her progress. These are my terms." Sesshoumaru's eyes left Touran to look at Kagome then looked back.

"Terms agreed."

"M'lord those cats are to be here within these walls?" Jaken spoke.

"Or she can come with us."

"Training continues within these walls."

"Shuuran, Shunran, Karan, return to protect our keep." Touran looked at Kagome. "What shall I call you?"

"Kagome. Just plain Kagome without lady or miko in front of it."

"Very well as long as you follow my training though some may seem strange to you. Do you think you can do that?"

"I believe so."

"That is all that I want to hear. We will begin after you rest while you eat and drink." Touran watched as the male warrior reached for the sword. "She will train with that as well so leave it by that tree."

Later on that afternoon when Kagome returned to the meadow Touran sat her down to explain and talk to Kagome. She also had Kagome show what she had been taught in both bow and sword.

**_Flashback_**

"Did lord Sesshoumaru send for you so you can train me and not take up his time?" Kagome sat looking at Touran.

"No the western lord did not send for me to train you. My clan and I sought to get our questions answered as to the rumor that reached us as to a human miko being here at his domain. We knew that a human child followed him. It was my doing as to offer to train you. Why do you seek the reason? Has something happened between the two of you?"

"Other then keep me here training everyday and not letting me return to the village to check on lady Kaede who is a elder miko in whom I will be replacing when she passes from this life. Nothing else...well there was that ordeal between the eastern lord and myself when all the lords and their mates came to check on the same rumor. But other then that nothing has happened."

"I need for you to show me what you have learned since you have been training here. So I will see what I have to work with."

"Sure." Standing, she looked for the tree she had been aiming at for the longest time. Pulling out an arrow, notched it, and then fired.

"What did you aim at?"

"Follow from me down until you find the arrow, and you will see." She watched as Touran began walking and continued walking until Kagome watched her stop then turned and looked back before removing the arrow then began to walk back.

"How long had you been training to hit that target? Who had you learn?"

"I had trained many weeks and months. I started up close then moved back each time I hit the target a few times in a row one after another. Sesshoumaru is the one who came up with it. He started out next for me to protect my arrows while searching for him within these trees while he had his youkai power masked. Each time I failed except this last time."

"What happened?"

"I hid an arrow within my miko outfit and when he took what he thought was my last arrow and saying that I failed. He turned around to head back when I fired the hidden arrow at him before saying 'what happened to turning your back on an enemy." He turned in time to have the arrow pierce him below the collarbone. After it happened yesterday his eyes were bright red and would not see anyone the rest of that evening. That is the reason I asked if he scent for you."

_Chuckling_

"So the eldest son who prides himself on not faltering in battle be it practice or the real thing, let his guard slip because of forgetfulness or could it be caused by something or someone?" Touran stopped to think about what was told to her. "What else do you know that I can see if I can work with?"

"He was going to train me to fire an arrow at a moving target, but we never got to it."

"That is the beginning stage that he was having you protect your arrows, your only means to protect yourself other than your miko powers. Is there other that you have learned?"

"Well that warrior who was here when you, your clan, and lord Sesshoumaru, and Jaken came out here earlier." Laying her bow and quiver down, she picked up the sword then proceeded to show Touran what little bit that was shown to her.

"Not bad for a low ranking warrior who is not had much training. But with some corrections and a female warrior's skill, those moves will work for you. There is not much day left in which to train you, so training of new sorts begins come morning. Go bathe, rest, or what you normally do." They both walked back to the main building.

**_Month and a half had passed_**

"Morning Kagome. Begin showing what you have learned." Touran watched Kagome as she skillfully moved in her new moves, parry's, spins, ducking, thrusts, etc. When she was finished she bowed then stood straight.

"How did...I do?" she was breathing hard as her heart was beating fast.

"You done well for what little that I trained you in. Since your main weapon is a bow and your miko powers, you will be able to protect yourself with a sword should you get separated from your bow and until you can retrieve it once again. You are ready to face the western lord. Though he is not the easiest to fight. He has moves and rules all to his own. This I should know since I did fight against him, but could never win."

"Then do you truly think that what I have learned will be enough combined with my bow and miko powers to beat and prove to him that I can protect myself?"

"That will be hard to say since he is a highly skilled warrior. Not quiet like his father yet, but he is getting there. Though he has much learning to do still."

"So don't pull any punches, just keep after it changing attacks often and pray that luck is on my side." Kagome voiced.

"Would not hurt to throw in things to try and distract him to get him off guard. Come we will head to his study."

**_Sesshoumaru's Study_**

_Knocking_... Door Opening

"Should you be training that miko so you can return to..."

"Silence Jaken, let her in." Came Sesshoumaru's voice.

"Yes M'lord." Jaken stepped to the side to allow Touran in but he watched as Kagome came in as well. While standing getting ready to speak, Touran watched as Kagome did not look at Sesshoumaru but looked down at the floor.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I have come to let you know that Kagome is ready for yourself to test her."

"What makes your training of a month and a half be any different when all this time lord Sesshoumaru has trained the miko and she has not learned much so she can return to her village?" Jaken spoke up.

"It is easy little toad. Her main weapon is her bow, arrows, and miko abilities correct? And since her firing abilities for her bow is highly good, I trained her on being able to protect herself if she was separated from her bow until she was able to obtain her bow once more. A woman is able to learn fast if she does not have to worry about males sniffing up her skirt when it comes to her blood month. But she does not have to worry about any males within these walls doing that would she?"  
__

_**A slight growl was heard.**_

"Why lord Sesshoumaru are you growling in defense?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru has no need to be defensive." Chuckled the green retainer.

"Can lord Sesshoumaru not answer for himself?" Touran looked at Jaken. In the meantime Kagome left the study and headed to her room.

The next morning had been foggy when Kagome woke up then headed to the meadow, but clouds were beginning to gather now, obscuring the filtered morning light and making the woods seem darker as she waited for someone to appear to have her begin. Looking around her, she noticed a sword leaning against a tree. While going over to the sword she felt a tug from behind her.

"One gone Kagome!"

"If you want to play it like this, fine two can play at this game too." Kagome headed into the heart of the thick woods.

Placing the sword in the ground by her leg as it rested against it, she closed her eyes to try and focus around her for any sound other than the woods, birds, etc. She could tell that he had his youkai power masked, though she could feel the power of the guards and warriors, but they were not as strong as Sesshoumaru's would be.

"Trickery as before will be expected." She focused on where the voice came from.

"Like you would not trick your opponent." A while after she spoke she felt eyes on her very close.

Closing her eyes and remaining real still she felt the feeling that something was close but could not tell which direction. When the feeling felt like it was almost upon her, she grabbed the sword then quickly turned around but didn't see anyone and the feeling was no longer there.

"What's the matter? Did you almost get caught? Your not afraid of me are you?" she said as she looked around her. "Are you afraid of a human beating you to where you look weak? Who's this test for, you or me? Unless you feel or think yourself weak!" she continued taunting him. "If you don't want to feel or look weak to those within your domain then come out and fight so we can end this."

_Growling_ was heard in a short distance.

"Come on and test my training." She knew that what she was going to say next to get a reaction would be bad. "Is it cowardice that you don't want to test me or is there another reason, like a hidden reason?" Next thing she knew was her bow was removed from her hands as she was pinned to a tree by a red-eyed western lord.

"Does this prove that this Sesshoumaru is no coward?" he looked down at her. "Reason of what would I be hiding to keep one here at this domain? Are you not the one trying to hurry to leave this domain to die slowly and alone as a healer or is your hurry to return to the kid rice farmer?"

"What do you think a miko is and does? They don't all kill youkai for fun. Some though enjoy teaching arrogant and proud ones a thing or two about what humans, let alone female humans can and cannot do!" she let enough miko energy flow into her hands to touch his hand to make it release her. Once free, she grabbed the sword since Sesshoumaru was standing between her and the bow.

"You have not answered this one's question." He laid his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Well we are even! You have not answered my question either so enjoy not having yours answered unless you tell your answers. Though I did answer your question on healers, but I guess that slipped that youkai memory of yours."

Not wanting to say the things about him enjoying her person or her scent, he came up with something else. "This one has no hidden reason other than your training to keep you here within these walls."

"What other choice do I have other than being a miko? The only other would be a peasant and I don't know the first thing about being a farmer. I would be below what a normal peasant is. So I guess being a miko is my future." Still holding the sword out towards Sesshoumaru, she was mildly shocked when he raised his sword and knocked hers away from being pointed at him. She moved away giggling as she covered her scent with her miko power giving back to him what he has been doing for days when he had trained her before Touran.

"This Sesshoumaru can easily find you by your miko power that you are using at this moment."

"How am I to prove to you that I can protect myself enough to where you say I have beat you in this test?"

"Take the Tenseiga from it's resting place at this Sesshoumaru's hip." Reaching the area he felt the miko energy coming from, he found that she was not there.

"What's wrong lord Sesshoumaru? Could not find me?" A giggle came not far away to his left. From where she was hiding, she could see him making his way to where she had giggled. She wanted to laugh when he got to the spot, but found that she was not there. But he was also close to her as well. So she remained silent.

Kagome knew that she would have to move without making a loud noise because of his great hearing. As she began to move where she was hiding at, she saw two different size rocks. Picking up the two different sized rocks, she tossed the smaller of the two stones to the left of him just enough to make it sound as someone stepped on a branch. When he looked in that direction, then headed that way, she throw the larger to a different area as she came out of her hiding spot. Quietly as she could, she came up behind Sesshoumaru and as she began to reach out for the sword, she stopped.

"Are you looking for me? Apparently I'm not over there because I am right here." Turning quickly, he saw her behind him. The next thing he knew was a warm feeling go through him after she touched him and he could not move his arms. He watched as she stepped in front of him. Rising up on her toes as she smiled. Pulling his upper half to lean forward, she trailed her tongue up his neck, over to his lips to give him a lick, then trailed up to his ear and gave it a lick, then a tug from her teeth. "Mmmm, you taste so good." She moaned into his ear as her hand roamed up his arm then down his chest, then lower still as her hand brushed against something soft beneath his hakama. "Mmmm, but all good things must come to an end." She reached out taking a hold of the sword's hilt then pulled it free. "I Win!"


	31. Chapter 30

The air within the domain the next morning held stillness as she woke up. Hanako didn't say much as she helped Kagome to dress.

"Is lord Sesshoumaru still in a sulking mood?"

~ **_Flashback To The Day Before._** ~

"Mmmm, but all good things must come to an end." She reached out taking ahold of the sword's hilt then pulled if free. "I Win!" Turning she headed to the domain's main building leaving a red eyed dog youkai behind.

"Kagome how did the test...Oh! I take it that the test was well ended, but where is the western lord?" Touran looked at Kagome.

"He should be coming. After all his legs were not effected by the miko powers, only his arms. So he should be along unless something else is keeping him out there." Kagome gave a bit of a chuckle as she smiled.

"Kagome what did you do that in the long run you should be worried about? And myself becoming the cause of what is to come from the training that which I was supposed to of taught." Kagome leaned close and told Touran in the ear what she had done. "For a human, you played with fire when you chose to trick the western lord as you did to win. Though for a human female that was bold, and could save you from touching his person in such a way."

"Humans only live once. Might as well do something to go out with a bang. I had to think of something to make him falter so I could win." When she finished speaking and was about to begin talking again, Touran looked towards the door to see the western lord enter looking not so happy.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, whatever happened to cause you to be upset, let me state that I did not train with trickery in mind to beat you. Whatever she did, she did on her own. Though the point of the matter is the fact she beat you at the test." Touran kept looking at Sesshoumaru. "Kagome return the sword to him."

"Don't forget your word upon my beating your test." Kagome handed the sword back the left heading to her room.

"What word did you give?" Touran looked from Sesshoumaru to Kagome.

"Return her to the village."

"No you can't take her back!" came a small voice just before the sound of running feet.

~ **_End Of Flashback_** ~

"The master shows not his feelings, but young Rin is very angry at lord Sesshoumaru. The child has come very close to you."

_Knock at the door_

"M'lord summons the miko." Kagome walked over and out of the room then down the hall to the study and knocked. The door open, then she walked in.

"Jaken leave." Jaken left grumbling.

"You summoned for me?"

"This Sesshoumaru keeps his word by returning you to the village this day. Get things then head to the courtyard" She turned and left the room.. In a short time of getting her things minus the kimonos, she was in the courtyard. Waiting within the courtyard Sesshoumaru showed up without Rin.

"I forgot to give this back to the warrior who let me use it." She held out her hand with the sword.

"One of many extras here. Keep it. We go."

"Is Rin not coming?"

"Rin will remain here. Step close." When she did his cloud formed under them and they rose to the sky. The travel was silent. When she thought to say something, they lowered to the ground outside the village. Walking through the trees the alarm of 'youkai' was sounded. Kaede got to her feet when both Kagome and Sesshoumaru came near.

"Greetings lord Sesshoumaru. Welcome back Kagome. Would you care for something to drink from your journey?"

"This Sesshoumaru requires nothing to drink. As agreed upon, the young miko has been trained of weapon skills and returned. Should need arise send word." He gave a nod to Kaede, then turned to look at Kagome then formed the sphere around him and left.

"Thee western lord seemed not himself. What be the reason that you know of?"

"Think it has to do with how I beat him at the test of my training."

"His pride does not being beat though it was test for thee. Kaede shook her head then bent down to get the basket at her feet.

"I will get that." Bending down, Kagome picked up the basket then they walked into the hut. After setting the basket down by Kaede, Kagome began setting her things down by her bedroll.

"A sword child?"

"Yes. You see after I shot Sesshoumaru with an arrow during one of his tests, a warrior did not want to train me with my arrows. I have become really good with my bow. The final test yesterday, I beat Sesshoumaru with a little of my miko power, and trickery.. I tried to give back the sword, but was told to keep it." The rest of the day they talked about what has happened at the village and at the western domain.

~ **_Three Months Have Passed_** ~

The day dawned to a warm morning. By mid-morning close to midday, Kagome knew that it was going to be very warm that day. Sitting within the shade of a tree close to the hut, Kagome waited for Kaede to return from checking on a young woman expecting her first child. While sitting, she could imagine the cool water of the lake not far from the village. Coming out of her thoughts of the cool water, she saw Kaede coming back to the hut.

"So how is the expecting mother today?"

"The mother is doing well. A lot of moving this child does. Means she will have her hands full with this child when it is born."

"What do you think the child is? Do you think it is a boy or a girl?"

"The child is strong and moves very much. This child will be a strong healthy boy child."

"Have you told her what she will have?"

"The young mother and thee father has been told. They wait joyful to the time the child comes to be born. The young Kozue greeted me as I was returning. He wished for me to inform you that he says hello."

"That is nice of him. He has been very busy."

"He has much to do since his grandfather became seriously ill. He takes the work of his grandfather's onto himself along with his own work then cooks the meals. Come evening we will take food over to them to lighten thee load."

"Lady Kaede!" Came a male's voice.

"What is thee matter?"

"There is a cart coming up the path between rice fields." The man pointed to where the cart would enter the main part of the village.

"Lead the cart here." The man bowed then quickly ran to the spot the cart would come.

"Wonder who the people are?" Kagome awaited the arrival of the cart.

"Thee will know soon." Both Kaede and Kagome watched as the cart came into view and was being lead over to them. "Greetings travelers. What brings you here?"

"We have come seeking a miko to help the village we live."

Which direction is your village?"

"We come from the east. Our village has no miko. We were raided and our miko was killed. We were told there are two miko's here in this village."

"Yes this village has two miko's. You speak to one."

"Lady miko! We should have known by the clothes. Forgive us for not seeing the color of clothes. It has been a long journey seeking for a miko to help our village of illness."

"What be the problem?"

"Sick when taking in food to eat."

"What else?"

"Weak, sweating."

"I could go lady Kaede. The young mother needs you to help her give birth." Kaede looked at Kagome for a moment.

"This is Kagome. She is a young miko. She will go with you."

"She is a bit young. Are you sure she knows what to do?"

"She knows much of herbs as I." Kaede turned to Kagome. "Get herbs for healing of poison upon eating."

"Alright." Kagome ran into the hut.

Grabbing her bag, she took her medical box out then reached for the herbs that Kaede told her to get plus herbs for sweating. To be on the safe side she took herbs that could be made into mixture for other things. Plus she still had some of the herbs that Jinenji had given her. Closing her bag, she placed the sword to her hip through the ties of her miko outfit then grabbed her bow and quiver. Picking up the bag, she headed back out to Kaede.

"I'm ready."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes lady Kaede. Why else would I be trained of herbs if I don't help out with what I am to do?"

"Then travel safely child and return unharmed."

"Lady Kagome, please take a seat within the cart."

"Please I would like to walk for a bit."

"Very well. Just let us know when you wish to get in the cart." With that Kagome placed her bag in the back of the cart as it began to move. Waving good-bye to Kaede, she began to follow the cart.

"Kagome!" Was heard as they traveled the path between the rice fields. "Where are you going?"

"These people need a miko in a village in the east. I am going since Kaede has her hands full here. I know you are busy, but please watch after lady Kaede for me."

"Lady miko, we need to keep moving." The man from the cart called out.

"Travel safe..."

"I will. Thank you." She turned to run over to the cart. Kozue watched her until the cart and her could not be seen through the trees.

"Lady miko, is it fun being a priestess?" Asked the little girl sitting by her brother.

"Yes, but sometimes it is not."

"Which part do you say is fun?"

"I bet it is going around killing youkai." The boy said.

"For me I like helping people. I don't like killing. Not all of the youkai's are bad. I know a few that are really kind, and if it was not for one of them I would not be alive today to be able to help your  
village."

"Oh what happened? Do tell us please."

"Well my group of friends and I fought this evil Hanyou which during the battle, my friends were all killed and I was seriously wounded and bleeding to death. With loss of blood I thought to get help for my friends thinking they were still alive. Well I happened to stumble upon this one youkai that knew my group and me. He took me into his camp and began using youkai medicine to try and heal me enough to move me. When I was well he brought me back to the village then left in peace."

"How did this youkai leave your virtue?" The man said holding the reigns of the cart.

"He never touched me. My virtue is still pure."

"Who among these youkai you know that is kind?" The man asked as he stopped the cart.

"There is Kouga and his mate and clan. He is of the wolf clan. There was my friend who died that was a Hanyou. His father was the 'Great Dog' youkai. My friend who died was the half brother to the now western lord."

"Thought you were going to say you knew the western lord himself by the way you were speaking."

"Well I did cure the young human girl who lives in the western domain at his request."

"You entered the feared western lord's domain!"

"Yes."

"It couldn't be any worse than the eastern lord!" The young boy spoke.

"Hush now. Speak not like such unless his many eyes and ears hear and report back to him."

"Did you say the eastern lord?" Kagome asked.

"Yes.. He was the one who had the miko at our village killed."

"He also take over half the food our village grows and leaves all the village hungry, father."

"Hush now." The man cracked the reins and the cart began to move again.

As they traveled the air was sweet with fragrance from the wild rose vines that twined across the forest floor and up the trunks of the trees. Wild turnips were growing on the hillsides. During one of their quick stops, Kagome picked a bunch of the wild turnips to snack on as they traveled.

When they stopped to make camp, Kagome went to hunt for something to cook. When she had come back with three good-sized rabbits, the children surrounded her as she gutted, skinned, and mounted them on sticks to cook along with the rest of the wild turnips.

The sky was descended below the western hills, and the eastern sky became a slowly stretching panoply of blue velvet pricked out with stars and slim crescent of a new-born moon.

Come early morning everyone loaded in the cart then they headed out. The two children were still asleep in the back of the cart. The morning was slightly cool as the wind blew strong against them. By afternoon the sky became scattered with gray and brooding clouds.

"When do you think we will come into the eastern lands?" Kagome asked as she walked next to the front of the cart.

"See that ridge just in front of us? That begins the eastern lands. We will pass through a ravine." The man turned to look at the young boy. "Get the priestess a cloak."

"Yes father." The boy dug through the things on the cart to find a cloak. Here you are lady miko. Sorry if it is a bit long."

"Why would I have to wear a cloak?"

"So you can get to the village undetected as a miko."

When they neared the ravine those in the cart went silent as they traveled. At every bend in the ravine the father and the others held their breaths not knowing if they would run into spies, warriors, or what. Coming out of the ravine into forest again the family remained silent.

"Papa, I need to go. Could we please stop?" The little girl spoke up. The cart came to a stop.

"Make it quick. We need to hurry." The child jumped off and ran behind a tree. After she was done she ran back. "Hurry get on we need to make quick to the village."

"What do we have here?" Came a voice out of nowhere. Then as quick as it came they were surrounded. "A cart full of peasants. What village do you come from?"

"Wait that man is from the village that the lord had us make an example of by killing their priestess."

"If so, they are many days travel from there." The warrior looked at the man. "Where are you coming from?" Movement caught his eye. Turning his head he saw the little girl hiding something in the back of the cart. Leaving the side of the man, he walked over picking the girl up by the back of the neck. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." The girl bit the warrior's arm. Tossing the girl to the side the warrior pulled back the covering. Seeing there were many tools, bags of rice, but then as he was moving things, he saw a strange bag that did not look like the others. Opening it he found herbs, of all sorts. 'Where did you get these?' Kagome took a deep breath, which was heard. The warrior began to walk towards her with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Leave her alone. I found them." The girl cried out.

"So protective of this one." He looked from the girl over to Kagome who had the cloak on with the hood covering her head where you could not see her face.

"She is the soon to be wife to my oldest son." The man had a hint of a waver in his voice.

"Seize them." Looking at the man once more. "Your voice holds falsehood. We will see." Reaching out the warrior grabbed the hood of the cloak and yanked it back and in doing so the ties of the cloak came undone to reveal white and red. "Look here boys! We have us here a miko. They were sneaking a miko back to their village. Take care of them. I will take this miko to the lord."

"No, please. Let them go free."

"You are in no position to make demands. You won't need these." He jerked off the bow, quiver, followed by the sword and handing them to another warrior. "Bring them after you deal with the peasants."

"Yes sir." The sound of a thud was heard, as she was being lead away.

"No papa, papa, papaaaaa!" Was heard but soon it was followed by silence. Deep inside Kagome was crying at the loss of the lives to the family especially the two young children who did not experience that much in life. By the children looked to be younger than Rin by two or three years. They had been so full of life.

"Your tears are wasted on the dead." The warrior chuckled.

"My tears are for those children because they did not see much in life. You could of let them go. The family would of not done much."

While being pulled along by a rope, Kagome looked up to see that the shy was becoming gloomy. The sun was now behind a thick patch of dark gray clouds. As they traveled Kagome could pick up the auras of the warriors pulling her along and the others. Before she was unable to detect the auras.

"What do you think is going to happen to this miko?" A warrior spoke up.

"She will more than likely be put to death, but by the lord's hands."

"Such a waste of the pretty flesh of a female. To bad it belongs to a human." Another voiced.

**_Much Later_**

As she was being pulled along, her feet and legs burned from continuing being pulled along none stop. She could tell that her legs were becoming wobbly just before they gave out and she fell forward. Though she fell the warrior continued walking and dragging her along. The ground cutting and scraping her skin.

"Stop! I need to stand back to my feet." She yelled out. For a bit the warrior continued along but then stopped.

"Do remain on your feet. We do want to present our findings in one piece. Travel continues only beyond that thick forest at the front of that dark mountain."

Once they reached the destination her feet hurt even worse, her legs hurt worse and burned. As they approached, the gate opened with even more guards standing as they walked through. She received evil looks. When they stopped, they stood facing a well-decorated door.

"Hold her." The main warrior passed her off to another warrior then walked through the door.

**_Inside Throne Room_**

"Welcome. What have your scouting found this day?"

"Our scouting turned up nothing until much later this day when we came upon a family from the village that was set an example of. When we came upon this cart, they had just traveled through ravine. Upon stopping them to find who they were and where they were coming from.

"Go on." Lord Kumakichi looked at the warrior.

"The man answered they were returning with a bride for his eldest son, but movement caught my eye. I caught a child hurrying to hide something in the cart. Upon searching I found a bag not like the others. Opening it there was a lot of different herbs. A deep breath caught my attention to find a person clothed in a cloak."

"Who was the person?"

"Upon walking to the person, one of the children told me not to touch the one in the cloak, but that she had found the herbs. Removing the cloak I found that it was not a bride. But if you would allow me I will show you." The warrior turned to the door. "Bring her in." The door opened and the other warrior came in. "As you can see that it is no bride, but in fact a miko. The family were trying to sneak a miko back to their village." The head warrior saw a change in the lord's eyes when Kagome was brought forth.

Lord Kumakichi stood to his feet then walked over and stood in front of them, but then walked around them looking Kagome over. Getting back in front he stopped once more.

"She was armed with these." The bow and quiver was handed to him first then the sword.

"We meet again miko, but this time within my **_My_** domain and not in the western domain. Here you're not protected by the dog and the wolf boy."

"What would you want done with her?"

"Kill her." He turned away.

"Yes sir." The warrior bowed.

"You can't do this. When the village knows, and when..." Lord Kumakichi stopped.

"When the western lord or the wolf finds out foolish miko, by then it would have been to late. So much for the western lord's training."

"My mate! Would it not be better to see if they or the western lord gets words? That way if they or the western lord demands the return of the miko, simply issues a war challenge. Whoever wins has her. Being a war challenge, should the western lord losses, you acquire his lands as well as everything in it." Lady Shizuko said to her mate. Lady shizuko's mate stood there thinking.

"M'lord, what would you have me to do with this miko?"

"Put her in suitable holdings for a miko. Take her away." The bindings around her wrists tightened as the warrior pulled her along. Pulling through the doors, through the hall, and out side. She tried to look at her surroundings. When they came to a stop, Kagome looked around to see the warrior open something that resembled a rough square made out of thick bamboo. When opened she was shoved in, then the door shut.

"Stand, then come close." Kagome did so. "Hold out arms." When she did so he cut the bindings. "Enjoy your stay." When he walked away he stopped to speak with a few warriors and pointed where she was, they nodded then the main guard left while the others came over to stand guard, going over she took a seat in the corner. Sitting down she felt a slight pulling and stinging sensation.. Raising the hem of her hakama she seen a long cut on her leg.

"Ouch." She voiced as she removed bits of rock from the cut. From being shoved, and falling had caused the wound to start bleeding and she had scraped her hands.

That night Kagome tried to curl up to sleep and trying not to think of where she was. Early hours of the morning Kagome woke with a start when a loud crack of thunder sounded followed by a flash of lightening and a hard down pour.

**_Many Days Later_**

The rain had stopped and for the first time in days, a few pale blue gaps had appeared in the blanket of gray that covered the sky. The wind blew hard out of the north.

Kagome sat in the mud soaked ground shivering. The rain had soaked through to her white inner kimono. Her red and white miko outfit was soaked by the rain and coated in mud. Her hair hung plastered to her face, neck and head. The wound on her leg was still sore and unhealed due to not being able to scab over to heal because of the moisture.

Many miles away within the wolf den, Kouga woke suddenly out of his sleep, and sitting up. The sudden jolt of movement woke up the heir of the den; Ayame sat up reaching for their son.

"What is the matter Kouga?" Ayame rocked their son.

"I am not sure. I have a sudden feeling that Kagome is in some kind of trouble."

"It is just a dream. She is within the village with the elder miko."

"No there is something not right about this feeling. I had this feeling one other time and at that point she had stopped breathing because a youkai poison master poisoned her. You two blockheads wake up."

"What is it Kouga?" Both Ginta and Hakkaku questioned at the same time.

"We will check on Kagome. We will be back in a few days depending on what it is that causes the feeling." With that Kouga ran out of the den followed by his companions.

~ **_The Eastern Lands_** ~

"You summoned for me M'lord?"

"Ah my human scout. I want you to dress in those peasant farmer's clothes and go to the village within the western lands and speak to the elder miko. Seek if a family with a cart had arrived seeking help of a miko."

"What am I to say to the miko if the answer comes as a yes?"

"Say did you not wish to aid our village."

"Is that all M'lord?"

"My most trusted warrior would take you for he travels swiftly."

"Very well." The scout turned.

"But wait. Take these with you." Lord Kumakichi handed a guard close to him a well-decorated bow and quiver of arrows. "Now go."


	32. Chapter 31

Midday as lady Kaede moved the mat of her hut to go work out in the herb garden, she was greeted with Kouga and his companions walking towards her hut.

"Greetings Kouga.. How is the young heir?"

"My son fairs well." Kouga scanned the area for Kagome's aura.

"What brings you here this day?" But before he could answer a small flash of color ran passed them.

"Kagome!" Then silence. They watched as Rin came out of the hut. "Hey where is Kagome? Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama came to see her."

"She has been gone for seven days now." Kaede spoke up.

"Where did she go?" was asked.

"More to the question as to who did she travel with?" Kouga asked.

"Lady Kaede, this person seeks to speak to thee."

"Welcome traveler. How can this old woman help thee?"

"I come from a small farming village with no warriors. I have come to seek if a family pulling a cart has stopped here seeking for a miko's help?"

"Yes there was a cart with a family just seven days passed." Spoke Kaede.

"Did you not wish to help our village and sent them some place else for a miko?"

"A miko by the name Kagome was sent with the family headed back to the village seven days ago."

In the back ground Hakkaku pointed out to Ginta the bow that the guy was carrying. In return Ginta got Kouga's attention and spoke into his ear. Kouga looked at the bow.

"The bow and quiver you carry had great skill put into it. May I look at them?"

"Don't sees why not." The man took them off and handed them to Kouga.

"Very well done don't think?" Kouga turned and handed them out to Sesshoumaru. Upon seeing the bow and quiver, Sesshoumaru stepped forward. "You spoke that your village farms and holds no warriors with usage of weapons. Then how would it be that a farmer has a highly crafted bow and quiver such as this? Personally I have only seen one such weapon. That bow I saw was given to the miko who was to help your village, by the western lord." The guy did not speak.

"Your voice will answer the wolf." Sesshoumaru moved closer.

"Easy lord Sesshoumaru." Kaede looked from Sesshoumaru back to the guy. "Traveler, it would be best that thee answer the questions. Where did you find the bow and quiver?"

"I found it on my journey to this village..."

"That helps idiot. Which direction had you traveled from?" Hakkaku voiced as he shook his head.

"Bow and quiver was found on the ground within the forest as you come out of the ravine coming into the eastern lands."

"The eastern lands" Kouga's voice wavered as he looked towards the western lord. "Was there any signs of a struggle, or anything?"

"Before I began this journey it had rained for three days not stopping. I will had back east to my village to inform that a miko was sent."

"Travel safely. May you reach your village before word reaches thee eastern lord that you sought council of a miko." The guy left heading east out of the village. As he walked a smile graced his lips.

"Young Rin would you go prepare fire for tea? We will all follow soon." Kaede ushered her towards the hut.

"If the eastern lord finds or has Kagome..." Kouga went silent when Kaede came back towards them.

"Maybe she dropped it when she had to leave to hide."

"This is Kagome we are talking about. She maybe clumsy at times, but she would not drop and leave both bow and quiver full of arrows behind." Kouga spoke.

"Did you not say that the eastern lord made threatening words towards her at lord Sesshoumaru's domain? Then since she is within his territory and might still be there and since lord Sesshoumaru made him leave over Kagome, would this not be a perfect time to do something about her?" Ginta looked around at everyone.

"Yes being as lord Sesshoumaru and you Kouga are not keeping her underyour protective eyes." Hakkaku added.

"You speak though he would kill her not only because she is a young miko, but because what the young western lord had done." Kaede asked.

"No! Don't let anyone kill or hurt Kagome!" Came a cry behind everyone. "Sesshoumaru-sama please...please don't let anyone hurt Kagome." Rin looked with tear filled eyes at Sesshoumaru.

"Come along child. Let us get some tea." Kaede took Rin into the hut.

"What are you going to do western lord? Seems to me that your ward has become quite fond of Kagome."

"So what do you want to do Kouga?"

"I plan on going to get her and not leave her in the eastern lord's hands. That is if he has not killed her already."

"Ah, Kouga. Didn't you say to Ayame that you would be back in a few days?"

"What do you say we..." Kouga turned back to talk to Sesshoumaru to find that he was no longer standing there but the bow and quiver were. Standing their instincts told him to look east. "We will let the elder miko know Sesshoumaru had left. I do not wish to be the eastern lord when Sesshoumaru arrives there." They walked to the hut then went in. "We are heading to the den. The western lord has gone to the east so his ward can stay here or she could come with us to the den."

"Lady Kaede, could I go with them. Rin wishes to se...to see" she looked to Kouga.

"Hiromasa." Kouga said his son's name proudly.

"You will be in safe hands. Should lord Sesshoumaru arrive here for ye I will inform him where you are."

"Thank you." Rin gave Kaede a hug then left with Kouga and his men.

**_~ Eastern Lands ~_**

"M'lord, your trusted warrior and scout have arrived."

"Allow them to enter."

"Yes M'lord." The warrior and scout were let in.

"Welcome. Was your journey success?"

"Yes. Though what was said was not just heard by the elder miko, but by four others. One was named Kouga and two others that looked like him, then one that wore all white whose name was Sesshoumaru."

"The western lord was informed of the miko missing. Now we will see if he comes to claim her." The eastern lord laughed. "Go and have the miko brought before me."

"Yes sir." The scout bowed then left.

Not long after the scout left was the door to the throne room opened and a warrior brought in a bound miko. Lord Kumakichi looked over Kagome to see her hair hung in messy strains, her face, hands, arms not to imagine the rest of her had dried or still wet mud all over her, as her outfit indicated by the sheer look at it. He looked at he warrior when he spotted her lip was swollen and split with blood glistening on it.

"Explain the lip?" he asked the warrior.

"She tried to free herself."

"Enjoying your stay miko? Are your accommodations lavish enough for you?" He circled her. Circling her, he saw that she had most of her weight on one foot. "Why do you place all of your weight on one foot?" She stood there not giving an answer.

"You will answer lord Kumakichi's question." The warrior backhanded her.

"The wound that I received while coming here has not been able to heal."

"Is a shame, but that goes with the territory. You have been brought before me to be informed that the elder miko knows you did not reach the village. A scout was sent dressed as a peasant to ask why a miko had not been sent. The scout was sent with your bow and quiver while playing that he had found them within my lands. Though not only the elder miko heard this, but also the wolf and his men as well as the western lord. We will see if either will come to claim you."

"You will pay for this!"

"If they do come they still have to fight and win to take you from here." He turned to look at her. "Take her back to her place of holding." The warrior dragged her down the hall and out of the  
building.

"If the western lord comes, he will kill lord Kumakichi with no care."

"Silence!" The guard backhanded her across the left side of her face. Which made her stumble backwards and falling in the mud.. The warrior followed her into the place of holding and pulled her towards the back. Once there he reached down picking up the binding cord that was tied to a stake outside and a bit away, so those inside could not reach it. Taking the binding cord, he placed it over her head bringing it down around her neck then made it snug and this time leaving her hands tied together behind her back. When he left, he motioned to the warrior standing behind her. The binding cord became tight as it was pulled.

"Stand to your feet." As the warrior held the cord, he untied the binding around her wrists.

Kneeling down in the sticky mud, she began to wonder if anyone would come looking for her. The sky decided to open up and began to rain once more, which her hope that her leg would be able to heal was washed away. Can't stand to be on her knees anymore because of her leg, she moved to sit down. The next thing she knew there was a commotion.

**_~ Center of Courtyard ~_**

Everyone became alarmed as a big sphere landed in the courtyard and stayied that way for a bit before it dissipated into the western lord. Standing where he was, he let his senses room since the rain covered any scent. That's when he picked up a hint of power that belonged not to a youkai. Turning to walk in the direction of the hint of power, guards began intercepting him and in turn cut down.. Reaching the spot Sesshoumaru spotted a bamboo structure guarded by two guards, which were quickly joined by more so one could not see into the structure.

"You will go no further."

"Hm." A flash of yellow green light happened then faded and the next thing anyone knew those guards were not there. All that remained were blood splatters. Reaching the bamboo structure he saw someone inside.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" The voice was wavered.

Holding his hand out as a light green light began to grow as light green smoke or mist came from the glow, and the bamboo began to melt away. When the light green light faded the front half of the structure was no more. Moving forward he assessed that around him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! What do I owe the honor of your visit?" Came from behind. "When has it come into play, that another lord comes within another lord's domain and start killing that lord's warriors then trying to set a prisoner free? If you wish for the miko's return you will have to fight for the right." Lord Kumakichi stood holding his sword. "You surprise me lord Sesshoumaru in coming for the miko. Though why such a move surprise anyone. After all your father fell prey to a human and his blood flow through your veins... Stepping out of what was left of the structure, the western lord engaged the eastern lord.

"Then knowing the blood that flows throw my veins, you would also know I do not back down from a challenge." Sesshoumaru drew his sword as he side stepped the eastern lord.

"What makes you so endure to the miko? Has she used her human body to enslave you? Must be quiet the body to rut with to change you from beating your life to never to be like your father, to becoming just like him?" The two swords clashed together.

Sesshoumaru remembered back when he had said the exact same words to Inuyasha. Untangling their swords, he parried to the left to escape the rebound attack.

"Should I dispatch the miko's life to get you to fight?" The eastern lord turned and began to walk to the structure that held Kagome, only to be stopped with Sesshoumaru landing in front of the enclosure between Kagome and the eastern lord with his sword drawn and ready to strike.

The rain continued falling making the ground slick with mud and standing water. Loud cracks of thunder rolled through the sky as swords clashed. Kagome looked up and towards the fight to see a hole within a building with the eastern lord stalking towards the building to only seeing a flash then himself flying backwards into the bamboo enclosure that held Kagome, shattering it causing the bamboo over head to fall. Getting to a crouched position the eastern lord saw Kagome and grabbed her up by the neck, which still had the binding cord and began lifting her off the ground causing the cord to tighten.. A bright flash of greenish yellow appeared and the smell of burning flesh was smelt before the eastern lord's hand was no longer on her neck and she was falling to the round.  
Rising up in a half sitting, half leaning position from landing on the broken bamboo, and mud to see Sesshoumaru plunging his sword into the heart of the eastern lord. Sitting up fully, Kagome watched Sesshoumaru knelt down next to her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! " Looking her over, he saw the binding cord around her neck, the mud and soaked clothes. Making quick work of the binding cord around her neck, he saw a red line.

"Come we leave." As he stood to his feet he heard the sound of feet running towards them. Grabbing his sword he turned prepared to fight.

"No! Raise not your swords..." Came a female's voice. The warriors parted as the eastern lady came forward. "The western lord is free to leave as is the miko." Sesshoumaru continued to have his sword drawn.

"Wait.. I don't believe she will cause harm. After all she kept me from being put to death many days ago."

"She is correct western lord. Now take and get her out of this rain. She has been held in this enclosure in the rain many days without so much of anything other than what she has on her to keep her warm. The eastern land will hold no problems with the western lord or lands now that I rule the lands without my mate. The eastern lands will uphold a truths with the western lands if thee western lord will agree to one." Giving a nod, the western lord picked Kagome up and took to the sky. Feeling the warmth of the western lord's body, Kagome closed her eye's that was until there was a slight echo sound of moving rocks.

"Where are we?" She voiced as he carried her inside a cave.

"This cave is within eastern lands. This Sesshoumaru spotted this cave in the ravine as he passed over. Thought you hid within. Remain here as items to warm you are found." Placing her down on the cave floor, he left. Trying to get comfy, she jumped when she heard footsteps. Looking she saw wood being placed on the floor. "This was found." Placing the objects down.

"My bag." She quickly opened it and dug through it. Finding two bottles she always keeps in her bag for water. She pulled them out, and then dug through the bag again to find all the herbs, a cloth, but no clean and dry clothes. "No clean and dry clothes to change into."

While she went through the bag Sesshoumaru gutted the animal for her nourishment. Quickly she removed her outer haori followed by the outer hakama. Picking up, and opening one of the bottles, she wet the cloth then began washing her face, neck, arms, then slid the cloth under the inner haori to wash all the other parts. She washed one leg then began washing the areas around the wound.

_"Here goes nothing."_ she thought to herself. Reaching out she began to untie the muddy bandages. "Ouch!" was heard. The western lord picked up a pungent smell. Kagome saw him stand and walk over to her. She quickly covered her leg.

"Show what you hide." Crouching down. Moving her hands and lifting that which covered her leg. Once uncovered the pungent smell was strong. Her skin around the wound and the wound itself was a deep red and filled with puss. "Leave uncovered." Rising to his feet, he quickly left. Wadding up her other haori and hakama, she laid down falling into a light sleep. Feeling a strong youkai aura coming close to her, she quickly woke up and sat up to see Sesshoumaru.

"Sorry for being so jumpy. I thought the warriors from these lands had followed us and were coming to get me since you had left."

"Have you not learned the power of my aura?"

"Yes, but you hide your aura at times. I'm sure that your not pleased that I did not protect myself and got caught."

"You live do you not?" He asked as he knelt down by her.

"If it was not for the eastern lady....no I would not be alive right now." Kagome voiced as Sesshoumaru moved the hem of her inner kimono higher then began putting a pasty substance on her leg. "What are you putting on my leg?"

"Another of the mixtures this Sesshoumaru knows." After putting the mixture on her leg, he picked up her red hakama and scanned it for a place that was not so muddy. Once he did, he ripped apiece off then tied it around the wound.

"Hey I needed to wear those! I can't go around wearing just my under kimono." Unclasping his armor then setting it down on the ground, he removed his outer haori and laid it across her lap. "I can't except this. This is yours, what will people or even other youkai say if they saw me with this on?"

"It matters not to this Sesshoumaru." He sat by the fire with his back facing her.

"Since when? Well maybe it matters not to you, but people would think that you and I...you and I..."

"That this Sesshoumaru made you impure." Taking the haori, she wrapped it around her then walked over to where he was sitting by the fire.

"I have already been asked if my virtue was still safe since I am always coming and going with Kouga and his companions and also with you." She looked over at him. She took in a deep breath. "You have been wounded." Getting onto her knees, she reached out but was stopped by him taking a hold of her hand. "Let me please. Let me look." He removed his hand.

She opened his inner haori then slid it even more open and off his shoulders. Kagome ran her fingers lightly along his shoulders then to his ribs searching for any abnormalities, any indication of serious damage. Nothing. The flesh beneath her hand was warm but not feverish. Her touch drifted to his stomach and lingered. She reminded herself that this was an examination of necessity, nothing more.

Still, she could not help but marvel at the hard, muscled, planes of his chest. Seemly of its own accord, her hand stroked upwards. Her heartbeat pulsed as she did so. A moan or intake of air broke from his lips, and she jerked her hand away as if burned by the contact with his skin.

"Did I hurt you in some way?"

"You did not hurt me though your touch indeed has done so."

"Then I should just..." before she had a chance to move, he grabbed both of her wrists.

"Think not what I said to mean disgust.

"Then what? You can open up and talk to me instead of being Mr. Silent." She waited for him to say something. "Well then I should get some sleep." She began to get up.

"Concern was entered into this Sesshoumaru's life."

"Why? Because you knew that I can't protect myself? Well you were right. Why would my touch hurt though?"

"Because this Sesshoumaru feels this..." He grabbed her and pulled her to him and took a hold of her lips with his.

This time his kiss was different, hard, demanding. Her breath came in quick gasps as his hands smoothed over her flesh, touching here and there, covering the fullness of her breasts, then moving down to follow the curve of her hips.

His mouth moved away, trailing kisses across her check to her ear, then to her throat, his lips pressing against the pulsing vein just below her jaw. She closed her eyes and arched her neck.

She leaned into his embrace and kissed his chest, her tongue flicking one of his nipples, as she moved her hands on him. She licked her way up to his lips, and then kissed him with an unleashed passion. He felt warmth begin to build in him as his body began to respond.

**_Very Short Lime_**

Turning her, he laid her on the spread out haori. Looking into her eyes, he began untying the ties holding her inner kimono closed. Once untied he slid the fabric apart until the kimono was fully open. She tried to cover herself when she felt cool air on her. He leaned over kissed her neck and moved down to her breasts. He gently took them into his mouth one at a time and suckled her. A slight moan came as he moved to the other. He finished then kissed her nipples. Kissing down to her stomach and reached her most private region. Her breathing became faster as he licked her, gently spreading her lips with his fingers. He became quite aware that he loved the way she tasted. The slight moan became louder.

"L-lord S-Sesshoumaru" she breathed as her breathing became faster as a very warm feeling began to climb within her body. "What are you doing? I feel strange." She began to get wet between her thighs as he continued to lick. "Sesshoumaru p-please..." He held her down as her body convulsed.

Realizing where this was heading, he reluctantly got to his feet after drawing her kimono closed, he then stepped away knowing the time for such matters were not right. She was not ready though her body cries out to him at the moment to take her, but he knew that she needed rest and to be returned to the village.

**_End Of Short Lime_**

"Rest now. Energy needs to be restored to travel in morning. Elder miko worries a great deal." She lay there with a fast beating heart as throbbing coursed through her. Leaving the cave Sesshoumaru leaned against the rock wall as he stared up into the sky

﻿


	33. Chapter 32

Waking from the smell of something cooking, Kagome opened her eyes and looked around to see that she was the only one in the cave. Her stomach began to growl louder as she looked at the meat deciding how long the meat had been cooking. Taking the meat away from the flames to cool, she jumped when the sound of movement came from the mouth of the cave. She watched as something was dropped in front of her. Looking to see what it was, she saw it to be a plain tan cotton kimono.

"Where did you get this?"

"It is clean and dry is it not?"

"Yes."

"Then worry not on where it comes." He turned to leave so she could dress. Once she was dressed, she went over and tore some meat off then began eating. She heard movement at the mouth of the cave.

"Thank you for the meat."

"Your thanks are not required. We will leave when you're finished with nourishment." While she chewed her food, she picked up her dirty clothes putting them in her bag then handed his haori back to him.

"I could take the rest of this with us. I'm sure you wish to return to your domain." Standing to her feet, she picked up her things, the meat, and then headed to the mouth of the cave. Getting to the opening she gasped at how high up they were. Feeling hands go around her waist then there was nothing under her feet until she was placed on the ground. As they traveled he noticed that she tried to not put pressure on her leg.

"Come. Travel will go different. Less time." He picked her up then formed the light sphere around them.

**_~ In The Village ~_**

Lady Kaede was outside tending to the garden while children ran and played. Though she knew that Sesshoumaru went after Kagome to get her back, she was still worried. Villagers stopped to check on Kaede after Sesshoumaru left seeing how she was doing since the news about Kagome..

"Lady Kaede how are you doing today? Could I get you some water?"

"Morning Kozue. This old woman is doing well. Water would be refreshing." Kozue got the water then brought it over to Kaede. "What concerns you?"

"Do you think that the youkai will find Kagome in time?"

"I believe lord Sesshoumaru will find Kagome and bring her back."

"Do you have such faith in this youkai lady Kaede?"

"Young Kozue, ye are forgetting that he has saved Kagome. To put such into a human is saying much about lord Sesshoumaru." Suddenly there were many screams as the alarm began to sound. Both Kaede and Kozue looked in that direction to see a white sphere heading towards the village fast then landed.

"YOUKAI!"

"Look lady Kaede."

"Oh my." Kaede voiced as she watched the western lord walk towards her hut with Kagome in his arms. "Is the child well?" Villagers began to come to Kaede's to find out about Kagome. Sesshoumaru did not say. "Come, bring her inside. We will talk then." Moving the mat Kaede followed Sesshoumaru. He knelt down and placed Kagome on a sitting mat.

"There are no serious injuries she has received. Though on her leg there is a wound that had been prevented from healing form the surroundings she was held in." Hearing voices, Kagome woke up.

"Lady Kaede!"

"Yes child, I am here. Don't worry you are safe now."

"Rin. Where is she?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Rin went with Kouga to his den to help out Ayame while you were finding Kagome."

"Does Kouga know what happened?"

"Yes child. He and lord Sesshoumaru were here when the peasant came seeking why you had not arrived."

"That was no peasant who came here. He was one of the eastern lord's scouts dressed up to look like a peasant. Kouga must be really worried about me. Just someone telling him that I am safely back will not ease his worry. He will have to see for himself. Lady Kaede, I know that I was just brought back, but if lord Sesshoumaru would agree to take me to let Kouga know that I am fine. Would it be alright?"

"Certainly child. He is your friend."

"Lord Sesshoumaru could you take me to Kouga's den?" Kagome looked up from where she was sitting. He stood there as if he was not going to say anything but then gave her a nod. "I need to change clothes. I am going to have to wear some of my old clothes because lord Sesshoumaru used part of my hakama to wrap around my leg."

"Let me look at your leg." Kaede came over and knelt down. Pushing the cotton kimono up, she untied the make shift bandage. "This wound looks bad, but you can see healing beginning to try and start. I will get you fresh bandages for your leg." Getting up Kaede headed to get the bandages then came back. She wrapped a fresh bandage on Kagome's leg then handed her the rest.

"Thank you Kaede." Standing up Kagome went to where her old clothes were. "Could you turn around lord Sesshoumaru." Quickly getting dressed after he turned around, she came back over to the bag and putting another outfit inside. "You may turn back now. I am dressed."

"Are you sure you want to wear that?" Kaede asked as she looked Kagome over to see she was wearing a pale blue angle cut top that left one shoulder and arm uncovered and a angled skirt that came down midway past her knee on one leg leaving the other leg bare from above the knee down.

"It would not rub against my sore leg. Besides it is not like Kouga and his clan have not seen me wearing a short skirt before. I will be fine. Thanks lady Kaede. I am ready to go. Could you come out with us? I know the villagers will have many questions as to why I am leaving again. Not to mention many think it is not right that I travel with a youkai and a male one at that." Kaede followed them out.

"How are you lady Kagome?"

"Are you alright lady Kagome?"

"Why are you dressed in clothes like that again lady Kagome?"

"Lady Kagome is fine. She has a wound on her leg that I am unable to cure so lord Sesshoumaru has agreed to take her to a place to have her leg healed. She will be fine in lord Sesshoumaru's care."

"Let's leave while she is taking care of this." He picked her up then rose to the sky. When they were a good distance away from the village she had Sesshoumaru land. "I need to walk for a little while."

"Remain close since you don't have bow, quiver, or sword."

"Ya, I lost the bow and quiver when the warriors attacked the cart. The eastern lord took the sword."

"Blame not yourself for losing your weapons. Though loosing either is not good. It is best to loose weapon than life."

"If I could have detected them maybe I could of saved the family."

"Think not of passed events that could or could not be prevented."

"But don't passed events help a person learn? I need to learn so you can have your life back to normal. Normal as in not having to come help me, not having to rescue me. I bet you will be glad when that day comes."

"Are you a master at knowing this Sesshoumaru's emotions or feelings? Can you know the thoughts within my mind?

"No. If anyone says they truly know your emotions and feelings let alone your thoughts upon looking at you, you have got to be crazy, lying or just voicing something they have no idea about to even speak." She stopped.

"Do you require rest? This one will carry you if need to rest."

"No you don't need to carry me. I just got to rest my leg for a few minutes."

They began traveling once again after a short rest. The travel continued until the sky started showing signs that sunset was quickly approaching. When they had stopped and the western lord left her to remain in camp, Kagome left camp in search for wood. Getting enough wood she quickly made her way to camp. She was glad that he was not in camp when she had returned.

Sitting on the ground by the fire that she had built, the aura of a strong youkai was near and knew deep down that it was the western lord. When Sesshoumaru entered camp, he noticed that there was a fire built.

"Were you not to remain in camp?"

"You cannot really think that as I can get up and move that I will stay down and not do anything without having someone to hold me down do you? I just got enough wood to build the fire. That is all. No big harm."

After eating the meat that was provided for her, she went over and sat by Sesshoumaru. She sat there studying him and his breathing. She concluded that he was scanning the surroundings.

"What bothers you?" He asked not looking at her.

"Would you truthfully answer what I would ask and not be silent or cover the true answer with another?"

"The answer following question depends on what is asked."

"Why did you risk your lands to come and get me? Who asked you to, surely it was not your decision."

"The wolf would have went to answer the challenge for you. The eastern lord was that of a challenge to beat."

"Is that the only reason? I mean fathers leave families to fight all the time and some don't come back alive. So I don't think that is the main reason. If Rin was there and heard what happened as well then she would ask you to help, but is that the only reason? Or was it because of all the training that you had me learn at your domain?"

"Your body needs rest." He remained not looking at her. Kagome got up and went over then knelt down at his feet leaning forward not thinking of her leg.

"There something else isn't there? We are the only ones right here; we are alone so why can't you speak to me? Do you think I am so weak and so far below you that you can't tell me a simple answer?"

"You could not handle this Sesshoumaru's answer."

"I see. So you still believe that I am far below you still even though I proven myself in a fight against you. And you think I am still a weak human." She leaned back then turned away to get up, but rather she landed on a pair of white clad legs.

"You see nothing."

"Then tell me and let me decide if I can handle it or not. How can I not be able to handle you? What do you mean?" She had turned to face him with each leg on the outside of his legs straddling them.

"Great unease penetrated this Sesshoumaru being not because of amount of training learnt within domain. Nor the feelings Rin holds for you" He went silent as he looked slightly to the side. "This Sesshoumaru has become close and has taken a liking to you." Standing to her feet, Kagome went and leaned against a tree.

"Is that the reason? Is that why you said I couldn't handle your answer? What can't I handle?"

"This Sesshoumaru!"

"What's there to handle? If you mean handling you in a fight, then I can hold my own against you for a while."

"That is not what I speak when saying 'you could not handle this Sesshoumaru."

"Would you please stop playing this game of saying a little and not fully coming out with what you need to say." She looked up into his eyes. She reached out and touched the sides of his face. "If we are to truly trust one another, we need to explain what we mean." He grabbed her hand the brought it to his lips. He kissed the tips of her fingers and slowly worked his way to the palm, licking the sensitive hollow with the tip of his tongue.

He bent his head and his lips met hers in a gentle kiss as he held her close as he lowered them to the ground.. His mouth left hers to explore the sweet curve of her neck and to trace the angle of her one sleeved shirt. She gave a small moan of wonder at the feeling he was arousing in her, and he could no longer resist touching her. His hands sculpted her body, tracing each curve. Sesshoumaru slid his hand over the curve of her hip, the pads of his fingers lingering lightly on her skin. Kagome's stomach muscles tightened. Small flames of arousal flickered over her thighs, spread up to her belly and teased her breasts. His eyes had grown hot and possessive, his mouth sensual, the edge of hunger sharper. Knowing that it was not the time and place, he moved away.

"We travel early. Rest to regain strength." He left camp while she lay down by the campfire.

"I wonder what is bothering him?" She asked herself as she looked into the flames as she lay on the ground.

The next morning dawned bright and clear, burning off the glaze of clouds and sparking rainbows from moisture trapped on leaves and grass. When Kagome opened her eyes, she looked around to notice that the western lord was not in camp but there was meat cooking. Sitting up, she checked the food to see how much longer it needed to cook before eating. Checking the meat, she noticed that if left cooking any longer it would of started burning to a crisp. As she finished eating Sesshoumaru entered camp.

"We travel by air. Come I will carry you" Going over to him, he picked her up then took to the sky.

**_At The Wolf Den_**

"Kouga come sit and eat. Pacing will not help ease your mind." Ayame looked up at her mate.

"Maybe if I had followed after the western lord. I could of helped in some way.

"What could you of done my love?"

"I could have ran with her to get her out of there while he fought them. This waiting to see if she is alright is greatly worrying me."

"Think about that child there still asleep. Think how she will feel if something happened to Kagome as well as to the western lord during the fight between the eastern lord and himself to get Kagome free. The child will be left all alone again like she told us when her family was killed." Ayame fed their son.

"If that was to happen and she did not wish to return then to a village she would be brought up here. She would have family here like Kagome does." In mid step he stopped and looked towards the entrance of the den.

"What is it?"

"That aura there is no mistaking it, but there is only one and not two." He ran to and out the entrance of the den. Knowing that the western lord would land a ways from the den and walk, Kouga made his way down to where the western lord would come out of the trees.

**_Back with Sesshoumaru and Kagome_**

"You can put me down you know."

"You will be carried to the wolf den." Walking out of the trees they were greeted with Kouga making his way to them.

"You have found her!" Stopping close to the western lord, Kouga picked up on a scent that was on both of them. Not letting it be known he looked at Kagome. "Come we will discuss what happened." He watched, as Sesshoumaru followed not setting her down.

"What was it Kouga that made you run out?" Ayame asked then watched as the western lord followed and saw that in his arms was Kagome. "Ahhh, Kagome."

Placing Kagome on the ground both Ayame and Kouga noticed that something was wrapped around her leg that and she was wearing her old clothes and not her miko outfit.

"What happened to your leg Kagome?"

"You can see. I need to change this bandage." While taking off the bandage, she told them what happened and how her leg was the way it was now. Kouga was not a bit happy when he saw her leg. "It is better now then when lord Sesshoumaru found me. At least now it is healing and not like it had been." She told them how long she had the wound.

"How was she when you found where she was?" Kouga looked at Sesshoumaru.

"I was muddy, wet, cold, and a bit hungry." Kagome went into telling them on how she was treated while a prisoner.

"Was he taken care of?" Kouga stood to his feet.

"Lord Sesshoumaru took care of him, then we left, though the eastern lord took my sword from me not to mention I lost my bow and quiver." Hearing talking Rin decided to wake up.

"KAGOME!" she quickly got up and went over and wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck.

"Hey sweetie." She hugged Rin back.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama. Thank you for finding Kagome." Everyone watched as Rin gave Sesshoumaru a hug. "Kagome come with me. I want to show you something." Rin stood up and reached out a hand. Leaving the den, Rin lead Kagome by the hand. Rin lead her to a spot close to the waterfall and sat down. "This is a great place when it is hot because water hits you here."

Back inside the den Ayame motioned over to Sesshoumaru, for Kouga to talk to him. Sitting there quiet for a bit ruffling his son's hair, he finally looked up and over to the western lord. Getting to his feet he looked back at his mate.

"Lord Sesshoumaru could we speak?" Without a word Sesshoumaru stood and followed Kouga.

"Have you become close with Kagome? Her scent covers you. The scent is fresh. In what way do you think of her? You know how my clan and myself think of her." He watched the western lord. "If you wish her as your mate then you will have to make it so. She will be well protected by you as her mate." Looking down the path, he saw his men returning. "My men return with the hunt" Kouga left leaving the western lord where he was.

Much later Kagome and Rin was lead back up the path and into the den. Both Rin's and Kagome's stomachs rumbled when they smelt the aroma of the cooking meat.

"What are your plans?"

"Return to the village and continue helping lady Kaede."

"You still plan on taking over as miko after what happened?"

"Why not? I mean the eastern lord was taken care of so there is no threat from him anymore. Sure there are threats, dangers of all sorts, but I will learn to deal with those when they come."

"Why not find yourself a mate and start a family. That way trouble won't find you."

"How can I do that when I was born with miko abilities? It would be like someone pulling your canine teeth out and cutting off your tail then telling you to live as a human farmer. Your fangs and tail is a part of who you are."

"I would have to agree with my mate. Taking a mate and staring a family would suit you now. You could use your miko abilities to protect your family.' Kagome stood to her feet.

"Where you going Kagome? I will go with you." Rin stood up.

"That is alright Rin. Why don't you stay here and go to sleep. I am sure your Sesshoumaru-sama will want to get an early start. I should not be long.

"Are you going to look for and talk to Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"No afraid not. I need to go think about some things then I will be back." She began to walk toward the entrance. "Oh don't be alarmed if you don't sense me. It just means I covered myself like I did at the western domain." With that she was gone.

"Can you tell where the western lord is?" Ayame asked.

"No. I do not pick up his aura anywhere. He must of went to check out his lands since he has been gone. She will be fine."

The stars glittered across the night sky and the moon spilled light, illuminating the trees below and turning the leaves glistening silver as Kagome quietly walked down the rocky path to head to the waterfall.

Standing at the edge of the waterfall she looked down at her reflection in the water. Kneeling down, she studied her reflection. Her image was the same that it has always been.. Though her hair had gotten a bit longer since she came through the well when she was fifteen many years ago, but other than that she had not changed.

"Are they right? Should I change from being a miko? I don't know any other." She reached down and touched her reflection causing ripples to distort her image. As the ripples continued another image joined hers.

"Why are you out here alone?"

"I was thinking. Why do you have your aura covered?"

"Thinking without those wolves knowing where this Sesshoumaru goes."

"Did you come up with an answer to the problem that bothers you?"

"Believe this one has come to the answer."

"Is it something you could share? Can you talk about the problem?"

"You wish to share that which needed to be sought for answer?"

"Sure. I mean I might be able to help with whatever is wrong."

"Then this Sesshoumaru will share." He found himself smiling at her as he leaned closer and in a tender gesture, pressed his lips to her cheek. His lips traced a path down her cheek to her mouth and settled there in a passionate, kiss. He had fought against his desire for her. He would never admit to anyone that he had lost the battle with himself. When her arms slowly curved around him as if she was nervous, but drawing him down to her, he savored that intimate contact, by tightening his hold, pulling her body closer.

"Sesshoumaru, I thought you were going to...share with me so I could...help!" Her neck was tilted backwards.

His mouth left hers to explore the sweet curve of her neck and to trace that enticing slant of her one sleeved top that had driven him to distraction the night before. Bringing his mouth back to her lips, though this time his kiss was different, hard, demanding. Her breath came in quick gasps as his hands smoothed over the flesh of her back, along her straight spine and down to the sweet place where her waist curved out to her bottom. Down his hands slid, shaping to the voluptuous curve of her bottom. Grasping her bottom, he pressed her against a tall boulder. She clung to him, and he let his hands slide down over her skirt to the hem. He slipped his hand under her skirt and slid it up.

"Please Sesshoumaru, you're not the least bit interested in me like this because of the outcome that would follow." She tried to push away.

**_LEMON AHEAD_**

Crushing her body right up against his. One hand twisted in her hair, the other held her chin so he could claim her mouth again. There was nothing gentle or sweet about his kiss. The touch of his lips sent an electric shock running through her. He bit down on her lower lip just hard enough to cause her to gasp and then he was pure male domination, invading her softness, and tasting.

Kagome couldn't move his strength was enormous. He growled low in his throat, his kiss deepening until he was almost eating at her mouth in effect to devour her. He drove her backwards until she was once again against the tall boulder, never lifting his mouth from hers. Kagome ran her tongue along the edge of his teeth, feeling a sharpness, tasting his desire as he cupped the back of her head and held her there, his mouth moving over hers, turning her body to liquid fire.

Sesshoumaru captured both her hands in his and drew them over her head, holding her pinned there, his body rubbing along hers. Something wild in her responded, her body burning with unnatural heat. He was a primitive male claiming his mate, and her bones melted until she was living, pliant silk, and every nerve ending were alive from their combined heat. She shaped her body to his, pressing close, her mouth moving mindlessly beneath his, tongues twining, stroking, his taste bursting through her like erotic saki.

She couldn't think, could only feel, her body going up in flames, needing his. If he was growling, she was moaning, breathless and hungry and so needy she couldn't stand the weight of her clothes on her skin.

There was plenty known about Sesshoumaru; he did everything ruthlessly, decisively, and in total command. There was also plenty that was uncertain about him, but still, he was wild. His mouth left hers to travel along her vulnerable throat, deliberately biting, suckling, and leaving marks of possession on her soft skin. He grasped the front of her top and pulled down the material, then dragged her skirt from her as if he found anything keeping her body from his touch and sight offensive to him.

As such, he couldn't seem to wait long enough to even rid himself of her bra. His mouth tracked burning kisses down to the mesh and lace material covering her breasts, Kagome heard the low, raw sound escaping her throat as his mouth closed over her breasts, right through the lace and mesh, teeth scraping, his tongue hot and wicked, swirling over the hard bud of her nipple. His arms, thick with roped muscles, dragged her closer, his mouth pulling with strong, urgent hunger.

He wasn't gentle; he was hungry, feasting at her, claiming her, small, growls rumbling in his chest and throat. "Mine," he snarled low drawing her into the hot inferno of his mouth.. "Mine," he reiterated, his teeth biting down until she cried out and his tongue immediately laved and soothed the reddened skin.

Her body was a furnace, and she arched against him, tying to get as much of her skin in contact with his as possible. His hands moved over her possessively, stroking along her narrow rib cage and small waist, and bit into the curve of her hips. All the while he tugged and pulled at her nipples, teeth scraping, until the lines between pain and pleasure blurred and she was crying with need.

'Lord Sesshou...maru..." she breathed out.

Sesshoumaru yanked her leg up around his, his hand finding her calf, traveling upward, shaping the perfection of her bone structure, and moving along her inner thigh. Kagome's hands tightened around his neck, clinging to him, while the world faded away so that there were only his hands and his mouth and the ravenous hunger raging between them. Arousal sent flames teasing at her thighs until her shaking leg threatened to give out.

Kagome tried to find enough breath to speak, to make her brain function properly. "Sesshoumaru. We have to think about what we're doing." But she couldn't think. There was no thinking, only the feel of his hands and mouth and the heat of his body..

Sesshoumaru's response was a low growl, rough, achingly sensual. His fingers pressed along her thigh, and she felt the bite of his nails, another mark on her body. Then he grasped her lace and mesh panties and yanked, them down and away to push his palm against her welcoming moist heat, sweeping away every objection she might have thought of.

Kagome gasped, her body fragmenting, rippling with life, with pleasure, at his touch. He was everywhere, hard and strong, his mouth hot, right through the lace and mesh of her bra. His lips left her breast to travel back up her throat, her chin, finding her mouth, brutal with need, and she wrapped her arms around him, matching his desire for desire.

"Sesshoumaru! No pleaseâ€¦slow down. I'm not..." she whispered, afraid of her own passion, afraid of the sheer intensity and violence neither seemed to be able to control, and afraid because never being intimate before. She looked up at his face, lines harsh with lust, his eyes hooded by his hair.

Sesshoumaru felt the dog pushing close to the surface, rising with the ferocity of his need, and he fought to maintain a semblance of control when there was none to have. His cock raged to be inside her, desperate for the hot, wet silk of her sheath and the pleasure and relief only she could bring to his body.

He pushed against her aggressively, gripping her shoulders, taking her to the ground. She lay still with her breasts thrusting upward, heaving with her gasping breath. He towered above her like a conqueror.

"Sesshoumaru!" There was uncertainty in her voice as she blinked up at him, a tinge of fear in her eyes. Her body was flushed, excited, and he scented her arousal, spurring the dog to new heights of lust.

He went to the ground yanking her knees apart, jerking her body to him, he lowered his head and stabbed his tongue deep into her hot, creamy center. Kagome bucked, tried to writhe away, pushing at the ground with her heels in an effort to crawl out from under him. He growled again, his head jerking up, eyes burning at her, his fingers digging deep into her thighs, preventing her from moving an inch. She was so ready, her body already clenching, convulsing, desperate for his. Kagome's hand fisting in his hair.

The pain in his scalp only spurred him on. He growled again, heightening the sensations with vibrations as he began to feast on her. Her taste was wildly exotic, and the blood rushed to his cock, straining his shaft to such unbearable fullness he thought he would burst. More cream spilled from her and he lapped at it like a starving animal as she moaned and writhed under his assault. Another hot, desperate growl rumbled deep in his throat as he devoured her. His teeth scraped at her clit. She drove her hips up and he caught her thighs, dragging them wider apart to give him better access. When he suckled on the small hard bud, she bucked wildly against his mouth, her cries turning to sobs of pleasure as he threw her into an intense orgasm.

"Sesshoumaru...stop...I can't do this. You have to stop." He was going to kill her with sheer pleasure. She needed to slow down, catch her breath. He was going to drive her insane. "Sesshoumaru." She tried to gasp out _stop_, but it was already too late.

He didn't stop. Instead his reaction intensified. His tongue flicked the sensitive bud over and over, driving her higher, making her burn hotter, until the knot of nerve endings felt on fire against his tongue. She pushed at him, thrashing now, her own voice a hoarse sob as she tried to loosen his merciless grip on her thighs. Her ragged breath and bucking body drove his, own lust higher. His dog leapt and roared, clawing at his belly, demanding more of her addictive taste, wanting to mark her, so she could never attempt to deny whom she belonged to.

His tongue stabbed and flicked, plunging, refusing to give her a moment to recover, deliberately controlling her. Her wild thrashing only fed his dog's need for dominance, and he slid his mouth from her, licked the slick wetness coating her mound several times and then settled his teeth on the inside of her thigh, once again lightly marking her.

Her eyes went wide with shock as the pleasure-pain threw her into another orgasm and he immediately feasted, driving her back up until beads of perspiration dotted her body and her hair was damp.

Sesshoumaru rose to his knees, staring down on his prey, fighting the pain in his body. She looked beautiful. He could feel her heat as he pushed the broad, so sensitive head of his cock into her, past the barrier that proclaimed her untouched, and made her, his own for all time.

Kagome tensed at this invasion, so foreign to her. She clung tightly to his shoulders as she waited for the burning agony to pass. And pass it did, as Sesshoumaru began to arouse her again. She relaxed beneath his ministrations, coming slowly to enjoy the melding of their bodies.

This was no quick lay. He meant to mate with her, to take her for all time as his own, to show her who she belonged to and leave his mark on her. She hissed at him, pinned to the ground by his larger, stronger body, her nails digging into the soil, her breasts a temptation, her voice a pleading sob in spite of the fact that she struggled.

He stretched her, knew his entry skimmed the borders of burning pain, but it couldn't be helped. She was so tight and he was thick and long. She gasped, her eyes going wide.

"Mine." He growled the word, rocking forward just a little, watching the pleasure flare in her eyes. "Mine." Meaning it. Wanting her to know he meant it. There was no going back after this.

His eyes dared her to defy him. His hands gripped her legs tightly as he paused, lodged in the entrance of her hot, slick opening. Fear shot through her eyes. Her sheath clenched tightly around him, grasping at him, trying to pull him deeper, and he fought not to give in to slamming himself home. Something wild and wickedly primitive in her wanted, even needed his brutal possession, he could read that much. But she was afraid, although every single cell in her body screamed for him, screamed for more.

He gave a small push with his hips and slid in another inch, watching her face, the pleasure rippling over her, the burning discomfort showing in the way her hips tried to pull back. He pulled back just a little and felt her grasping at him. She cried out, her body following his.

Her eyes locked with his. He could see the amber of his eyes staring back at him in the centers of her eyes. She licked her lips. Took a deep breath. Her body shuddered at her surrender. "Mmmm Sesshoumaru..." Her voice trembled, came out in a soft rush.

He clenched his teeth, rewarding her with another inch. Her body clamped down on his, squeezing him tightly. He fought to keep from burying himself deep..

"Lord Sesshoumaru please" A sob escaped.

He watched her a bit before, he slammed his body into hers, tearing through her silk folds, so slick and wet, fiery hot, tight as a fist, sheathing himself until he bumped her cervix hard, taking it further, forcing her to accept all of him until he felt his balls slap against her bottom. Her tight muscles stretched around him, gripping him, clamping around his throbbing cock. Fire streaked through him, mind-numbing pleasure. He took her hard and fast, rough, the way his dog demanded, pounding into her body with powerful, jackhammer strokes, giving himself over completely to the sheer erotic heat of her body.

He'd never experienced anything like this. His entire focus was on the center of his body, the shaft slamming in and out of her, desperate for more, always more, driving himself deep, claiming her soul for his own. And, damn, the heat raging in him now was nearly unbearable. He swelled. She screamed and gripped his shaft hard with her inner muscles, nearly  
strangling him, the waves of pleasure pouring over him until he was damp with sweat. Then her body pulsed. Once. Twice. Hot cream bathed him and he poured himself into her, wanting his seed deep, wanting it to take hold. She was his. In that moment he felt as primitive as his dog, and every bit as dominant.

Sesshoumaru pulled out of her and flipped her over onto her stomach. The sudden withdrawal caused another flash of pain and she cried out. He growled as his arm caught her under her hips and yanked her up onto her knees, so she was on all fours. He held her still, gripping her hard as he blanketed her, slamming his cock ferociously to penetrate deep inside with no warning at all, driving her tight muscles until her already sensitive knot of nerves screamed and convulsed again and again.

His body, pounding hard into hers, robbed her of her breath. He went deeper with each thrust, the way he held her giving him an even better angle to possess her. She felt on fire, but at the same time was shocked at her own behavior. His hands slid over her rib cage up to her breasts, where he tugged at her nipples, sending streaks of fire to her inflamed sheath. His fingers felt like curved claws, teasing and pulling, soft fur sliding over her aching breasts. His face nuzzled at her shoulder, along her neck where she was the most sensitive. He kissed her there, never once stopping the ferocious pounding. His tongue lapped at her skin and then he bit down hard. Pain flashed through her and something triggered inside her, snarling and fighting so then her hands curved into claws and she tried to buck him off.

Sesshoumaru snarled, the low growl reverberating around her. If anything, her struggling provoked him into more dominant display. He never took his fangs from her shoulder, holding her still under him, while he pounded her. One hand curved around her breast, his fingers biting into flesh in erotic warning; the other hand descended hard on her bottom. Heat flared, spread, her center pulsed and spilled more hot cream onto his invading shaft.

She couldn't stand it. The tension in her built and built, taking her closer to the edge of a deep abyss. She fought off the gathering orgasm that welled up like a tidal wave, threatening to destroy her, but he was relentless, driving her higher and higher, so close to the edge now that she teetered on the brink of pain, of darkness. She hung there a moment, her breathing ragged, her breasts heaving, and her body tense. He slammed into her with another brutal drive and she fell over the edge, screaming as the explosion ripped through her.

Wave after wave, an endless, merciless series of orgasms rocked her body, leaving her weak and breathless. She writhed and bucked under him, unable to stop moving as the mind numbing pleasure ripped through her body, her mouth opening wide, and her vision blurring. Stars burst behind her eyes.

Sesshoumaru felt her body clamp down on his, the wet heat gripping and squeezing while her shattered cry of ecstasy calling his name drove him on. He wanted her to feel alive, so hot and wild and beyond any fantasy she could ever imagine. He wanted her tied to him. Sex so perfect she'd never find it with anyone else. He wanted her limp in his arms, drained and exhausted and so sated she couldn't think of another man ever touching her skin.

He gripped her hips, tilted her just that much more and slammed home again and again, while her body rippled and fought. She stiffened, shuddered, and he felt the grip of her, an intense bite of her muscles clamping down like a vise. His lungs burned for air, breathing so hard, the ragged gasps nearly hurt. The low growls rumbling in his chest were animalistic, but he couldn't stop them with his dog so close and the pleasure pumping through him like a rush of adrenaline.

He lost every bit of sanity, every bit of reason, as her body clamped down around his, sending agonizing pleasure tearing through his body. He was so hot he thought he might burn up, turn to ashes, but he couldn't stop driving into her, seeking release, seeking the ultimate high. Then it came. He stilled. A heartbeat. A second. The rush was a roar of insanity, tearing through every muscle and sinew, every cell, his very bones, and for a moment he feared he wouldn't survive the explosive release rocketing through him as he bit down on her shoulder even harder.

The tidal wave started somewhere in his toes and ripped up his body, through his thighs, and centered like a tsunami in his groin. His release was harsh, erupting like a volcano, exploding, tearing through him with such force his body shuddered and strained as he emptied himself. The roaring in his ears was like thunder, and even his vision changed.

Kagome would have collapsed but he held her up with ease. He was enormously strong as he lowered them both to the ground. He rolled her to her side, still buried deep in her body, his hands cupping her breasts, as they lay locked together on the ground. His breath came in rough gasps as her body continued to pulse around his, gripping, milking, relaxing and starting the cycle all over again.

She tired to speak but no sound emerged, and she feared that every brain cell was beyond repair and she was incapable of thought, let alone speech.

Sesshoumaru pushed the silky fall of hair aside and nuzzled her neck, kissing the spot where his fangs had held her and marked her. He was not prepared for the orgasm that had ripped through him, exploding with such force. The hard ejaculation had given him peace for the first time since she came into his domain. He knew he had a silly grin on his face, elation sweeping through him, and he kissed the nape of her neck, moving just a little to feel the joy as another spill of her slick heat washed over him.

Her body shuddered against his and she turned her head slowly to look at him. Her eyes were glazed, her body, limp. He bent forward to kiss her mouth. She kissed him back.

**_END OF LEMON_**

"Easy. Hurt will come." His dog had been too close to the surface and he knew she was going to feel his withdrawal. He fastened his mouth to hers, thrusting his tongue along hers as he pulled his cock from her body.

The pain flashed through her as his cock dragged over her sensitive walls, chafing her, as he pulled free. He swallowed her soft cry, deepening the kiss. He moved first, rolling over and coming up on his knees. His cock was long and thick, even in his semi-hard state, one normal for his family. He couldn't quite let go of her, not yet. He knew it was always going to be the same with him.

Kagome lay on the ground looking up at Sesshoumaru as he knelt over her, his hand on his cock, absently sliding his palm along his shaft, watching her with hooded, glittering eyes. He was so male, so dark and intoxicating. Raw sexuality in its purest form. Nothing prepared her for the total invasion of her senses, Sesshoumaru's enormous strength and terrible raw sexual hunger. She felt helpless in his arms, taken over, out of control. Her body was no longer her own, her breasts swollen and aching, needing his hot mouth, needing his body buried deep in hers.

She couldn't even say the explosive sex between them had been all him. Something had taken over until she craved him ~ desperately. She wasn't a sexual creature. She didn't understand what was happening to her.

His gaze drifted over her with absolute satisfaction. She looked down at her body. Her breasts were swollen and aching, nipples tight. Her skin was covered with the red marks and cuts of his possession and claws and fangs. The sight of those marks caught him. "Can you get up?" He held out his hand.

The question was so mundane, as if nothing at all had happened, certainly not as if she lay naked, sprawled out on the ground with his seed running down her thighs. She forced her sore body into a sitting position, ignoring his hand. She hadn't known there were so many places she could ache.

"Kagome? Are you all right?" This time there was demand in his voice. He watched her place her hand between her thighs then pulled it back out to see the mixture of blood, his seed, and her juices. She remained looking at her hand as her scent changed, and then she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

She glared at him. "Do you have any idea what we've done?" She pressed a clean hand to her mouth, unable to stop the trembling, because she knew what ishe'd/i done.

"Indeed this Sesshoumaru knows." Bending to take possession of her mouth.

Kagome moved her head back out of reach. "This isn't right." She stared up. His eyes were glittering brightly. "I'm not anything to you. What happens if something comes of this union? You despise hanyou's remember."

"Untruth that you speak about yourself. If you mean nothing to this Sesshoumaru, then why do you wear my mark of a mate from our mating? If you had not meant anything, you would not bare my mark. This Sesshoumaru would not of performed the act in which to give my mark."

With calculated intent, he glided his hand up her leg, along the wetness of her inner thigh, over his marks until his fingers found the hot wet core of her. He slid two fingers deep into her, watching her gasp, watching the helpless pleasure on her face and the way her eyes glazed when he drew circles around her tight bud. She was still very sensitive, and when he tugged and twisted, her sheath clamped down hard, sending another orgasm ripping through her body. His seed and her cream coated his fingers when he pulled them free and held them up in front of her face.

"I'm going to have to bathe before I head back. We don't want them to know what went on." Sorely standing, she went over to the water's edge and stepped in.

"The wolves will know because of the mark." He watched her bathe then held out a hand when she was finished.

﻿


	34. Chapter 33

Close to early dawn Kagome had woke up and got dressed. Her body felt as though a train had hit her.. As the sun began coming up, members of the wolf clan began to come out for guard duty. Wanting to be on his way, Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and rose to the sky to turn around and land close to the entrance of the den. Walking through the water, she watched as the clan members stopped what they were doing and looked their way as they walked towards Kouga.

"Morning Kouga, Ayame." Kouga looked at Ayame then back to Kagome and the western lord.

"That was a long ˜I should not be long.' Did you sleep warmly last night?"

"Yes until early morning."

"So you're returning to the western domain." Kouga looked at Sesshoumaru.

"No, we are heading to the village so I can begin my work." Kouga and his mate looked at each other then to the western lord. "We came here to let you know I was alright then I was going to be taken back."

"The mark on your neck means you are mated to the western lord and means you are the lady of the western lands. Meaning that your place of domain is the western domain and not the village."

"No, I can't leave Kaede to manage on her own. I must help her." Kagome walked over to Rin and woke her up.

"Morning Kagome. What happened to get that wound on neck?"

"Not a thing. Are you ready to travel?"

"Yes. I am ready." Kagome and Rin said their good-byes and gave hugs then headed out of the den.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, give her sometime to adjust to being your mate. She will come around. I am sure the elder miko will help. She is wise." Kouga walked with the western lord out of the den as they talked. "Take real good care of her. She is a special one." With that Sesshoumaru gave a nod then left following Rin and Kagome.

"Kagome, I am glad that Sesshoumaru-sama found you. Many were frightened not knowing if you were safe."

"Where I was at, I was not kept well. Yes I am glad to be away from there and safe once more."

"**_SIS WAIT UP!_**" Ginta came running up. "Here Kouga forgot to give you these." Holding out his hand, he held her bow and quiver of arrows.

"Thanks for bringing them. Please let Kouga know that I said thank you for holding on to them for me."

"Will do. Congratulations again sis." With that Ginta turned and ran back.

"Not that you got weapon back are you going to hunt down the thing that made wound on your neck and kill it? You could ask Sesshoumaru-sama to help you hunt it down to kill it."

"_That would be hard to ask him to help me find the one who did it since it was Sesshoumaru who had caused the wound._" she told herself. "Lord Sesshoumaru has to get back to his domain to take care of important duties as I need to do at the village when I get back. So it will be difficult to track him down to kill him. So did you have fun at the wolf den?"

"Oh yes. Rin had much fun. I got to hold Hiromasa many times. Also got to sleep outside the den with Ginta and Hakkaku and a few others. Got to play funny jokes against Hakkaku while he was sleeping and not doing his guard duty then go to do the same a few days later on Ginta. Everyone was worried if you would be found in time."

"What else did you do while there?"

"Got to play in the water at the base of waterfall. Kouga, Ayame, and the other two talked about you a lot. They talked about who would be a good mate to you and they all agreed that Sesshoumaru-sama would be a good mate and protector for you. Though I don't know what they meant by a mate." Kagome stopped in her tracks. Rin stopped and looked at her. "What is the matter Kagome?"

"Not a thing Rin. Lord Sesshoumaru are we going to walk all the way back to the village?"

"You seek to return to the village quick so the journey to the domain will be sooner?" He voiced over his shoulder.

"Yes come to the domain Kagome."

"I'm not going to return with you to the domain. I informed you that of my duties."

"The journey to the domain will be seen once we speak to the elder miko."

"Yes we will see. So are we going to make a quick travel to the village or walk? You did not answer."

"Rest of day will be done by walking, then camp, next day will be decided come dawn."

The rest of the day could not come fast enough for her, as it seemed as they slowly traveled. Continuing to follow after the western lord, half listening to Rin as she spoke, Kagome watched as the deep golden hue of the sunlight told that the day was drawing to the evening and soon they would make camp.

"Place to bathe is just beyond trees if desire to bathe. Camp here this night." With that he left.

"Would you want to bathe Kagome?"

"Let's gather some wood then we will see." Gathering wood and coming back to camp, Kagome let Rin know that a different time she would bathe. That she was going to look for food that it would be great that a fire would be ready when she came back with the food.

"_Wonder what Kaede is going to say about what happened between Sesshoumaru and me.? Hope she will be on my side about staying in the village instead of having to go to the western domain._" she  
voiced to herself as she looked for food. Coming through some trees, she saw a sight that made her stop and hide behind some bushes and trees. The western lord was standing waist deep in water.

He was naked. She turned away but found that she could not keep from looking. He was magnificently, blatantly naked. His body was sheer perfection, with wide shoulders, a deep chest and corded ribs. She couldn't look away or close her eyes but hoped that he would move to face her even more. Her gaze wandered over his muscles arms, slim hips, flat belly and taut buttocks, finally moving down to his groin. He was fully erect, his sex jutted boldly upwards amidst a swirl of snow-white curls.

Her gaze shot up to his face. The shadows parted, and his features were revealed to her as he looked towards her direction. She then realized she had not covered her scent as she stood there looking at him as she hid.

"Does what you see please you miko? There is no reason trying to hide I can smell your scent from here." No movement comes from her.. "Did you leave Rin to seek this Sesshoumaru to join him in a bath or watch from shadows?"

"For your information, I was not seeking you out to join you in bathing." She made the mistake in walking up close to the pond. "Matter of fact I was hunting for food to cook for the meal tonight. So if you don't mind I will be going." Turning her back to him, she began to walk away when all of a sudden something wet went around her waist and she found herself being lifted and pulled backwards. Looking down she saw Sesshoumaru's pelt wrapped around her. As she was about to say something, she was dropped into the water in front of him with his pelt still around her. "What do you think your doing?"

"Hunt for food would not take long." He pulled her against him with her back to his chest. He removed her bow and quiver from her shoulder and tossed them over to where his weapon and clothes were. With her bow and quiver removed, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Holding her close, one hand slid under her top until it came to her undergarment enclosing her breasts. Using his claws, he sliced through the garment until there was a snap. When her breasts were freed, he moved his hand to her breast.

"We must stop before Rin comes looking."

"She will not leave camp to look." He voiced against the curve of her neck and shoulder. While his right hand squeezed and teased her nipple, his left hand moved from her waist, down her left leg. He began rubbing very lightly as he nuzzled, suckled, and nipped the flesh of her neck.

**_SHORT LEMON-LIME_**

Taking his left hand and slid it up her leg, then slid to her pussy. His fingers began to massage and stroked the hairs at the top of her mound, then she felt a finger stroking along the line of her slit, up and down, over and over until, the labia opened for him. Sliding two fingers carefully inside her, his thumb circled her clit. Stroking his fingers in and out, he began to feel light pulses begin within her as her muscles began to clamp his fingers. Pulling his fingers out of her, he led her over to the edge of the pond.

At the edge of the pond, he leaned her forward at the waist until her chest was laid on the ground though her feet were still planted on the floor of the pond. Pushing her skirt up past her waist leaving her ass bare, he placed his hand on his dick and placed it at her opening then he shot into her like a pile driver. She cried out the pain as he took her. The walls clamped tightly around his, still like a tight glove. Not stopping for the muscles to ease, he continued thrusting within her. Placing both hands on her hips he began the tempo a lot faster as the sounds of her moaning came to his ears.

The western lord felt warmth started to build. Gripping her hips with his claws digging in, he began rapidly going in and out thrusting. Every time his groin smacked her backside, it made a audible 'slap' and her breath would exit in a 'whoosh.' She didn't know how many times he pounded her like that, maybe twenty or thirty, even forty times, but he went rigid and she could feel him grunt out his climax. Then he just laid on her. After a few moments of no movement from him, she tried to move. His semi limpness slid out of her dragging a trail of his ejaculate down her thigh.

**_END OF LEMON-LIME_**

"Bathing has ended. Return to camp and food will be found." He left her to herself. Standing on solid ground, she walked back to camp to dry her clothes.

"Rin got the fire ready. Why are you wet Kagome and where is food you were to hunt for?"

"I almost had something when something distracted me and I fell into the pond through those trees a ways away."

"So what will be the food?"

"Your in luck. On the way back to get dry, I came upon lord Sesshoumaru and explained what had happened and he informed me that he will hunt for the food."

Being waked up the following morning, Kagome sat up with her eyes heavy. She laid awake all night as Rin tossed and turned with nightmares. When asked what was in her dreams, Rin could not remember on a few things but tried to describe the surroundings. Seeing as both his ward and mate were very tired, he made the choice of a quick journey to the village and not a slow walk.

Nearing the village, the western lord landed a good distance away so they could make a slow entrance rather than just appearing outside Kaede's hut. Standing slightly behind Sesshoumaru, they began walking to the village. Sesshoumaru began hearing the warning calls of those who watched for youkai once they were in his hearing range from the village. By the time they came out of the forest and half way down the pathway between the rice fields people had gathered.

"Let them pass." Came an older woman's voice. The villagers parted to allow lady Kaede to pass uncrowned. As she drew near, Kaede could tell something had changed about Kagome. "Greetings. Come follow me to my hut." Turning Kaede headed back to her hut with the western lord, Kagome, and Rin following behind her. Once at the hut, Kagome sat quietly. "How is your leg child?" Kaede placed the kettle of water over the flames.

"My leg is much better." Kagome stretched out her leg to show Kaede.

"Good to hear." Knowing there was something about Kagome that was different, Kaede looked at Kagome carefully. Care not to overlook anything about her, lady Kaede almost told herself that it was her old age creeping up on her to think something was different until she caught a slight red color to a section of Kagome's neck. Reaching out Kaede took a hold of the section of shirt then moved it to the side. Uncovering the red that she seen, Kaede noticed that there was a bite mark. She could clearly see where fangs had pierced the skin. "Well wishes to the both of you lord Sesshoumaru. You have chosen well by choosing Kagome for your mate. This old woman is honored that you would stop to see this old miko before heading to your domain."

"Lady Kaede, I'm not going to go to his domain. I'm staying here to help you. That is the reason that I was training so hard and learning all about healing."

"Nay child. Fate has chosen the path you must walk. It was chosen when you stumbled into Lord Sesshoumaru's encampment when you were wounded at the battle with Naraku. Worry not about me, young Kagome."

"How can I not worry? You have been so kind to me all these years. You have taught me so much. I cannot just leave you like this without anyone to help you."

"This village does not hold your path. Your path lies within the western domain with lord Sesshoumaru as his mate and lady of the western lands." Kagome dropped her head and gazed at the floor.

"Since fate brought me to this path, then I wish to be able to come and visit as well as being able to keep a check on you. If I'm not able to come to check on you then I would like someway to be informed on your health." She looked over at Sesshoumaru. "Would you permit one or two of your best warriors to build a dwelling within the forest close to this village and keep an eye on lady Kaede and if for some reason that I am needed have one stay here then the other comes to inform me? Please. Would that be alright lady Kaede?"

"To ease the fears of this old woman being alone. Yes child that would be well. That is if the western lord agrees to what ye seek."

"The villagers would agree to having youkai warriors so close to this village?"

"The villagers will take time to get used to them just as they got used to Inuyasha when he lived within the village and forest around the village. Though they would be full youkai and not Hanyou. Thee warrior or warriors will have to be introduced to the village upon arriving and informed to why youkai warriors are close to the village."

"This Sesshoumaru will permit to two best warriors to set up dwelling close to the village."

"Thank you so much." Kagome looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Hurry child, gather what things ye have here."

"Gather them and they will be gathered then brought to the domain later."

"Lady Kaede, what will be told to the villagers when they see that I am leaving again with lord Sesshoumaru? You know they will be full of questions, and a few will have their option about me leaving and spending my time with a youkai and a male youkai at that." Kagome asked as she gathered her things.

"It will be taken care of. I will inform them of the reason when thee warriors arrive."

"Here's this lady Kaede." Kagome walked over and handed her extra miko outfit to lady Kaede. "I don't guess I will be needing this anymore. All of my things are together. There was not much."

"We head out." Sesshoumaru stood.

"Wait, I need to do something before we go. I would like to stop at the graves of Inuyasha and my friends." She wrapped her arms around Kaede. "I will see you soon. I will miss you."

"Aye. I will miss thee as well." Sesshoumaru and Rin walked out of the hut followed by Kagome and Kaede.

"You leaving again lady Kagome?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Kagome looked at those who were gathered.

"Where are you going?"

"Kagome will be heading to another village to be their priestess. She will be sorely missed. Though she will travel back to visit." Everyone watched as she headed to the graves followed by Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"Why does the youkai follow her?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru will take her to the village to make a fast trip to ensure her safe arrival."

Arriving at the graves, she stood there for a moment before going to each one and kneeling then closing her eyes and saying a little prayer. Then she moved to the next one. Getting to Inuyasha's grave she stood a moment longer then knelt down.

"If you can see the events that have played out, I am guessing you are not very happy as to who took me as a mate as everyone is calling it. Well it was not Kouga! But if you were able to speak would you even be happy about anything that I have done, learned or anything at all? I'm guessing that you probably would say I'm still worthless as you always did. Your brother has changed a lot. Then again you probably would look for things wrong so you could fight. If you are in the place with the rest of the group. Let them know I say hello though they would be able to see me. Oh tell your father that his eldest son says hello and I say the same." Standing back up she turned to see Sesshoumaru looking at her. "Did I say something wrong?" He did not answer as she walked over to him and Rin. They rose to the sky then headed towards the domain. When the domain came into view she covered her scent and miko power.

"Cover not your scent nor power." He landed them in the courtyard. As he did she felt like all eyes were on her? Following him into the main building.

"Everything is well M'lord." Jaken came running up to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stepped to the side. "The miko again M'lord! What is she here to learn? How long this time?"

"She lives here with us now master Jaken."

"Don't be ridiculous Rin."

"Rin take Kagome to your room."

"Jaken summon Hanako then both report to the study." Sesshoumaru began to head towards the direction of the study as Jaken bowed.

Inside the study Sesshoumaru finished writing four scrolls while he waited for Jaken and Hanako to arrive. While placing the last seal on the scrolls there came a knock at the door.

"You summoned for me M'lord?"

"Jaken take these scrolls and deliver them to each of the other lord's minus the eastern lord. There you will hand it to the lady of the east for the lord is no more. Then the last scroll deliver to the panther clan."

"Yes M'lord." Jaken took up the scrolls then waited.

"You may leave Jaken."

"What would you have me do?"

"Ready the room for Kagome."

"The room she had used before is still the same."

"Ready the room next to this Sesshoumaru's."

"The room next to yours M'lord. But had that once been your mother's?" Hanako looked at her lord. "Had the miko done a great deed to be bestowed such the honor of a room in the lord's hall of the domain?"

"The title miko belongs not to her anymore."

"What happened that she is not to be addressed as miko? Had something happened to her while she was in the village?"

"The reason will not be spoken of until proper time. When the room is made ready, she will be found within Rin's room."

Down the hall while she watched Rin draw, Kagome began to drift asleep. Her body was still feeling tired from not sleeping well while she was held captive. Giving in to her body, Kagome closed her eyes. It seemed like she was not asleep long when she began to hear talking then felt someone touch her shoulder. Opening her eyes she saw Hanako.

"Hello again Hanako."

"A pleasure to see you again. How long are you here?"

"She is going to live here. Is it great." Rin cheered.

"Does she speak truth on this?"

"Yes, she is correct. There is no choice in the matter it seems." Kagome spoke as she sat up. When she did Hanako caught a slight mark.

"Forgive me, but may I look at your neck?" Kagome gave a nod. Hanako reached out to move the fabric. Moving it gently she saw the mark upon her neck.

"Some animal bite Kagome. I think she should tell Sesshoumaru-sama."

"I see now why you are to live here. Come bring your things, we go to your room."

"Why could I not go to the old room instead of going to Rin's room?" Kagome asked as they left Rin and her room.

"Because you have a new room. You are to be closer to lord Sesshoumaru's room." They talked as they walked down the hall to her new room. Getting to a door Hanako opened it then had Kagome walk in then she followed.

"This can't be my new room. This room I was told was his mother's room."

"Indeed this was her room." Both Hanako and Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru standing in the door. Hanako bowed.

"I shall take my leave. Congratulations to you M'lord and Lady." Bowing Hanako walked to the door.

"Hanako! Inform not of the knowledge." Sesshoumaru watched her nod then left.

"Why would you give me this room? The old one would have been good enough."

"You are no mere guest."

"Why did you tell Hanako to not inform anyone? Are you ashamed of the fact you took me as your mate? I knew that you would not want me a human as your mate."

"There holds no shame or regret on you being my mate. You being known as mate to me will be soon."

"What do I do? Do I train like before, or what would you have me do?"

"Continue one's training is always best for any. Your training will continue with this Sesshoumaru."

"Could I rest for a while without anyone bothering me? I am rather tired still from being held captive."

"It will be known that you require rest with none to bother you until time for meal."

"What should I do with this?" she moved the fabric of her top to show his mark. "Hanako asked to look at my neck, and should I cover up my scent again for a while?"

"Upon waking, change to a kimono. Cover not your scent." Touching her cheek then gently touching his mating mark, he turned then left.

"Not that having to get used to a new way of life but now I have to get used to a new room which I have the feeling I should not be in." going over to the futon she slipped off her sandals then laid down and letting her eyes drift closed.

Three hours had passed since Kagome had been asleep. Rolling over onto her side the feeling of not being alone came upon her just before she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Slowly opening her eyes she saw Hanako looking down at her holding something over her arm.

"Evening meal will be served soon. There is enough time to get you changed." Holding her free hand out to Kagome, Kagome took it and sat up. "Take this behind the changing screen.." Behind the screen she put a plain cotton kimono in a teal color on then came out from behind the screen over to Hanako. Reaching out Hanako wrapped a multi-colored obi around Kagome's waist. "You are ready to go to evening meal now Milady."

"Please don't use titles. I am the same person as I was the many other times that I have been here."

"That I can not do. You are thee lord's mate and calling you by name is not correct. Did you not say when you were here when you stated calling lord Sesshoumaru by name without title was not what your position was to do? I am but a servant and you are lady of these lands so I am permitted not to call you by name without title in front. Now hurry to the evening meal."

﻿


	35. Chapter 34

The sun was about to crest the top of the nearest peak, but the shadow of the full moon still lingered on the opposite horizon when Kagome was waked up. As her eyes were adjusting from being closed then woke up something silk was laid across the futon.

"How did you sleep Milady"

"I did not sleep that well. I did not feel right being in here."

"It was your first night within the room. Time will ease the feeling. Now get dressed Milady Kagome."

Inside the dining hall, Rin was tapping her fingers together while they waited for Kagome to arrive. Jaken was pacing back and forth mumbling as he paced. Hearing the door open those in the room looked towards the door as Kagome walked in.

"Kagome's late."

"Sorry that I am late. I got started talking to Hanako about the room that I was put in."

"Does the room not please you"

"The room is great. The problem that I have is that I feel that I should not be in that room. That is all."

"Miko's in this domain is not to be though you are here."

"You will remain silent of such speaking."

"Ya master Jaken, because Kagome gets to live here now."

"Foolish child, she will be here for a time then be gone again like those times before. When lord Sesshoumaru's mate arrives, the miko will leave then."

"But she is..."

"Rin why don't you let lord Sesshoumaru handle this while you eat. After all that is his position to do so."

The afternoon sun bathed everything in a glow of sweltering heat. Sitting at the edge of one of the two ponds, Kagome sat with her feet in the water watching Rin run about either chasing butterflies or picking an array of flowers.

"Lady miko, you are to follow me. You are to change."

"I need to let Rin know."

"She will be informed." Kagome stood up them followed.

"Is there a reason that I must freshen up by changing?"

"Everything is to be explained while you are being helped in the room." Getting to her room the door was opened then closed behind her when she walked into her room.

"Hanako could you explain what is going on? Why the guard came to get me and I having to change?"

"You must freshen up by bathing, changing kimono, hair to be done. You are to be presented to the other lords, ladies of the other domains and other guests as the lord's mate. We have much to get done. Hurry and go bathe." While Kagome went to bathe, Hanako went through the kimonos and setting out a green kimono with carriages and plum flowers. The obi that would be about Kagome's waist would be lavender. After bathing and on the way back to the room, Kagome felt strong auras coming close other than the ones within the domain.

"I could feel..." she was cut off.

"Yes the guests are coming.. We must begin. You cannot be late. Quickly behind changing screen." Once behind the changing screen Hanako handed a cotton inner kimono, then a light green one for the second layer, followed by lavender for the third. Then Hanako picked up the well-detailed deep green kimono then walked behind the screen and dressed Kagome with the last layer.

"Why would all these layers need to be on"

"These layers are for formal gatherings to show status. Now come I will wrap the obi then work with hair next." What felt like fifteen minutes later Hanako was done with Kagome's hair.

Inside the dining hall the lords and ladies and other guests gathered around greeting one another while the western lord sat at the head of the table listening to everyone and awaiting his mate to arrive at the dining hall.

"So lord Sesshoumaru what is your mate like?" The southern lady asked.

"What does she look like?" The southern lord asked.

"She must be something quiet alluring to be able to catch your eyes." Kouga made eye contact and gave the western lord a devilish grin.

"Where is that human miko? She knew to be here." Jaken ranted.

"The miko is here. How is she?" The eastern lady spoke up.

"Lady Shizuko where is your mate?" The southern lady asked.

"My mate was recently killed during a challenge."

"You are still young to be able to search for another mate to warm your bed come winter." Spoke the southern lord.

Everyone went silent when the door to the dining hall opened. Looking towards the door to wait for who ever were to come in they did not see anyone. Out in the foyer Kagome just stood there looking at the open door not wanting to go in. Hanako walked into the dining hall.

"M'lord please forgive your mate for she is shy and is outside this door awaiting courage to come through the door." Hanako bowed then walked out to Kagome.

"She must be a young mate to be shy." The southern lord chuckled.

Outside the dining hall door Hanako was talking to Kagome to ease her discomfort of going into the dining hall.

"You must go in there. Thee lord and guests await you." Kagome gave a sigh then nodded to Hanako. Turning Hanako stood in the doorway. "M'lord, your mate." Stepping to the side Kagome stepped forward and looked at Hanako then walked into the dining hall. The western lord stood and walked over to her then held out a hand. She attentively placed a hand in his. He walked her to the pillowed cushion to the left of him and next to Kouga.

"Tha...this can't be right. You took the wretched human miko as your mate M'lord!"

"Jaken speak not of this one's mate as such or learn your place at this Sesshoumaru's hand. Doubt not my words, I don't give it lightly."

"The western lord keeps his word little servant. For I lost my mate to the western lord due to my mate taking the miko captive." The others within the room looked at the eastern lady, well all except Kouga that is.

"A powerful mate for a even powerful lord. Don't you agree?" Ayame said.

"My mate is right. Being a powerful miko mated to an even powerful youkai lord, the powers combined have a high chance of very strong offspring."

"Hanyou's." Jaken voiced.

"Now the two combined could produce strong full bloods as well."

"Have you tried having her take in your blood within her, lord Sesshoumaru? That way she would have youkai blood running within her veins as well."

"Has anyone ever tried that before? Does it work? Does anyone know if it put the person in danger or not?" Kouga asked.

"I have not heard of it being done."

"Neither have I." Ayame answered.

"Youkai blood is stronger than human blood so it could over power the human blood all together and combining with the miko power."

"The miko power is only there when using it to protect myself or purifying things. It does not flow through my veins. It would be like lord Sesshoumaru when his hand and claws turn a light green before his acidic poison comes out, or Karan when she forms fire in her hands then throwing it at her enemies."

That evening after everyone retired to the room given to them while at the domain, Kagome could not fall asleep. So she slid out of her bed and walked over to her door then walked out. Quietly walking past Sesshoumaru's door, she headed down the hall until she reached the door that lead outside.

"Are you alright lady?" The guard on duty by the main door asked.

"Yes. I just can't sleep so I thought to walk for a bit."

"Should I walk with you?"

"No that's ok. I will be fine thank you."

In the full light of the moon everything had a dark blue and silver glow; as Kagome walked in the garden. Sitting at the edge of the pond with her feet in the water, she felt her toes being nibbled on by the koi that were in the pond. Sitting there she began thinking on how much her life has changed since coming through the well. Going from a fifteen year old school girl, to traveling through time, becoming a shard hunter and miko, to having friends, battling every day, to losing those friends, being healed by someone you believed an enemy, being trained by a human hating youkai, becoming friends with the said youkai, to becoming the lady of the western domain.

"No wonder I can't sleep." She said to herself as she felt the aura of Sesshoumaru coming closer. "Before you ask, no I can't sleep."

"What keeps sleep from coming?"

"So much change has happened to me in a short time. It is just so overwhelming. I mean going from a school girl, to shard hunter and miko, to battles, losing friends, to where you save my life three times when believing you as an enemy, becoming captive and you saving me then becoming your mate and having to live here. This life is hard with having people calling me Milady, bowing to me, serving me, helping me to change. It is a lot to get used to."

"Come we return inside.." He held his hand out to her. Looking up at him, she took his hand. Instead of walking her to her room, he led her into his room.

"This isn't my room."

"Indeed. This Sesshoumaru wishes you to share his room and futon with him."

"Will the wonders and surprises ever cease?" she followed him into his room. Taking he by the hand he led her over to the futon.

Dawn, the next day Kagome awoke to see she was in a new room until she remembered whose room it was. As she was getting off the large futon a slight knock came followed by the door sliding open.

"Sorry Hanako. Lord Sesshoumaru wished me to..." Hanako held up her hand.

"No need to explain. Come let's get you dressed for then morning meal."

When Kagome got to the dining hall and walked in Kouga and the southern lord stood up when she entered the room then walked up to take a seat between Sesshoumaru and Kouga. Those around the table saw how uneasy she was about the act.

"You will get used to it among other things." Kouga leaned close.

After the morning meal the men followed Sesshoumaru to his study as the ladies took Kagome outdoors. They walked among the courtyard for a while before slowly making their way to the main garden.

"So lady Kagome when did you first know of the western lord? We heard you traveled with his half brother." The southern lady asked.

"It was not long after I had first arrived at the village within the forest known as Inuyasha's forest where the old time tree and well is. He came looking for Inuyasha to find their father's tomb."

"What did you think about him?"

"I thought he was a jerk for treating anyone the way he did to Inuyasha. I had even held a sword out at him threatening to cut him if he came any nearer."

"He let you live after that! Strange for him to not kill you for that back then."

"When had urges to become close to attract him to you as a mate?"

"I didn't. I thought of him as a friend just in the short time of being here after he saved my life. He took and seduced me by touch, kiss, and as you would say mated when I went out to think which to do with my life and when I thought I was by myself when we visited Ayame and Kouga at the wolf den after the birth of their son. Well after lord Sesshoumaru came and got me from the eastern lands that is."

"Yes, but you left his domain a few times because of not feeling comfortable. One time was when he touched and kissed you. That you were afraid of the feelings that it arose in you."

"What is it like to mate with the western lord?"

"Yes Kagome. Is he as rough as the fasade that he has? Or is he gentle?" Kagome's face blushed at Ayame's question.

"How could you ask such a thing?" Kagome voiced.

"Do you know much on satisfying a male let alone how to keep a youkai male satisfied?" The eastern lady asked. "We could explain some things to you even though the breed of male for each of us are different. Though lady Ayame mate would be the same breed seeing as her mate is a wolf and your mate is a dog. Both being of the canine family."

"Would you like to ask any questions?"

"Come on Kagome. Let us help if you don't understand something."

"There is something you want to ask are we right?" Kagome slowly nodded.

"What is it?"

"Pain."

"Do you like pain or is it painful because he is rough?"

"He's not to rough. It's just that it hurts inside..."

"It hurts going inside?" Ayame asked as the others looked and listened.

"Yes and while he is in, it rubs and not much room."

"Oh dear, that would be a problem. Seeing as your human and he's a youkai, not to mention possibly the size that he must be down there being the type of youkai. I wonder if his father and his human mate had problems? Your body will just have to continue to adjust to him."

"What do you say ladies. When do you say she will become with pup? I say by winter." The southern lady put her vote in.

"I will say summer or the end of summer." The eastern lady voiced.

"What about you Ayame?"

"Spring." Ayame looked at Kagome.

"What about you Karan?"

"Summer." Karan answered. Everyone looked at Shunran.

"Summer."

"What do you say Touran? You're the last one."

"I would have to say winter."

"That's because you are ice sis." Everyone laughed.

"What do you say lady Kagome?"

"None because I don't want him to be disappointed if it turns out to bea Hanyou."

"Kagome, Rin will be back. Need to get something to drink."

"Rin before you go. Which time of the seasons do you like?"

"That is easy Ayame. Rin loves spring because the flowers come out pretty."

"Lady Shizuko. Lord Sesshoumaru summons you to his study." Jaken came and announced loudly which woke up Hiromasa. Ayame glared at the toad as he in turn gave a disgusted look towards Kagome.

"Let me see him Ayame." Kagome held out her arms. Ayame handed her son to Kagome. "It's alright little guy. Nothing is going to hurt you. You can go back to sleep." Kagome gently rocked her arms side to side as she continued talking to him softly. Soon Hiromasa began to slowly go back to sleep..

"Look at that. Look at how he goes back to sleep so fast."

"Kagome has been able to get him to stop crying from the first time she was introduced to him."

"A good mother she will be."

When the mid-day meal was to be served the ladies were summoned to the dining hall. As they approached and entered the dining hall the sound of laughter was coming from all of them. The lords looked at the ladies as they came into the room and made their way to where they were to sit. The lords watched as Kagome handed Hiromasa back to Ayame after she had taken her set by her mate then Kagome continued on and took her seat as well.

That evening when all the guests left, telling a story to Rin and telling her good night, Kagome headed to her room. Going into her room, She noticed that her things were not in their places. Walking over to her door, opening it and walking out she met Hanako as she was coming towards her.

"Why are my things gone from my room?"

"They are not gone lady. They just have been moved. Come I will lead you to where they are." Getting to the door she knocked then bowed to Kagome then left. The door opened to reveal Sesshoumaru wearing just his kimono with no weapons.

"M'lord why was my things moved in here? I had thought the room which my things had been placed upon arriving here was to be my room."

"The matter of taking you as this Sesshoumaru's mate had to be announced. Though within these walls this Sesshoumaru's word stands to rule."

"Though you are the lord of this domain and I am your mate and lady, do I have control over anything within this domain or am I to remain silent, unspeaking under your rule? That all commands come from you only."

"Servants you will have control over as I. Guards will be able to command to protect, but not to command to fight. Such command is to be brought to me and I give order if needed.. Upon my person not being here and need arises then you command the protection of the domain. Your rule will hold." Sesshoumaru stepped closer to Kagome and reached out then undid the hairpins to allow her black hair to cascade down her back and shoulders. Then untying the obi, he opened each layer of the kimono. Once at the cotton inner kimono, he slowly undid the ties then slowly pushed it off of her shoulders. He bent his lips to her neck and nuzzled the sensitive flesh. His fingers tangled in her long hair, dragging her head back so he could take possession of her lush, inviting mouth. Enormously strong, he crushed her to him.

Kagome recognized the wildness rising in him, the terrible hunger and need, as his kiss deepened in masculine domination, taking rather than coaxing her mouth to respond. He swept her away with him into sensuality. She went with him willingly, wanting to feel his body hard and hot against hers. Wanting the enormous strength of his arms wrapped tightly around her. She merged with him, heat to heat, her mouth moving against his. She could feel the heavy thickness of him pressed against her, and it excited rather than alarmed her. She revealed as his fist tightened in her hair.

Unexpectedly, his claws scratched her neck, a sharp sting that drew her out of the silken web of pure erotic passion. Kagome gave a soft cry and lifted her head, staring up into his blazing amber eyes. She touched her neck, and her fingers came away smeared with a thin ribbon of red. Taking her hand he raised her fingers to his lips then sliding them into his warm mouth cleaning the blood from her fingers. Once done he moved her hair away from her neck then lowered his face close to her neck. She began to giggle when she felt his tongue licking at her skin. When he raised his head, she looked once more into his eyes to see his gaze was wild; his eyes gleaming eerily like those of a beast.

"Lord Sesshoumaru what is the matter?"

"Your blood finds favor within this Sesshoumaru's mouth." Lowering his head to go back to her neck, there came a knock at the door. Which was rewarded with a growl. Turning he went to the door.

"Would you like...Why does your eyes hold red in them M'lord? Has the miko caused you prob..." Jaken stopped to see the manner of dress Sesshoumaru was in.

"Leave and come not to this room any of the remaining hours of the night unless there is an attack upon this domain." The door was closed harshly.

"Yes M'lord."

Turning to head back over to his mate, Sesshoumaru noticed that she was laying on the futon curled up with her eyes closed and with slow even breaths. Kneeling down he pulled the silk blanket over his mate then walked to the other side of the futon laying his weapons that were leaning against the wall laying them next to the futon then removed his outer kimono then sliding in next to his mate.

﻿


	36. Chapter 35

It was a good day for dreaming. It was late in the afternoon, the sun throwing long shadows when it could manage to break through the thick woods, but for the most part the translucent golden light was tangled in the tops of the trees, leaving the forest floor mysteriously shadowed. The hot, humid summer air was redolent with the pink sweetness of honeysuckle nectar, all mingled with the rich, brown odor of the earth and rotting vegetation as well as the crisp green scent of the leaves.

"Milady! Would you care for some tea?"

"Tea would be nice. Thank you. Please bring it out here when it is ready."

"Yes Milady." The servant bowed then left. Standing, Kagome began to follow the servant back towards the main building. "Did you need something else, Milady?"

"Oh, no. I have got to go relieve myself is all." With that Kagome hurried on her way.

"Out of the way human." Turning Kagome saw Jaken coming her way. Instead of moving, she stood there. "Step aside." Jaken spoke up again.

"Is that the way to speak to one..."

"You are but a human and will always be less then a youkai."

"I may be human, but lord Sesshoumaru took me as his mate, so that means a lot. But if you would like we could take this to him and see what would be said about those who speak down to or bad about his mate and see what the status of those who serve within this domain and how they are to speak to or act towards him or his mate. What do you say? Should we go speak with him?"

"Speak with who my mate?" Came a voice from the shadows. "Is there cause for concern that needs to be spoken about?"

"Not at all. I was just telling Jaken about the changes that I will have to get used to as well as for those here within this domain and how they have to change how they speak to me even though I am a human and some would think that humans will always be below and lower than youkai."

"Has there been those who speak against you?"

"No." she looked right at Jaken.

"Jaken, you are to listen for any ill natured talk against my mate and report back to me."

"What will you do lord Sesshoumaru to those who do speak ill of your mate?" Kagome asked.

"Those who speak up against you or against you being my mate will find that their position needs them not as well as their lives require them not."

"No matter who they are? What if it would be someone who has served you faithfully for many year or centuries? What about those who are still here that served your father?"

"It stands for any who disagrees with you as my mate. If they are new or have served within these walls for centuries. It matters not."

"I must hurry and do what I had come in here to do and return to the garden." Kagome quickly left.

That evening, try as she might, she could not sleep. The mid-summer's heat seemed hotter. Gently looking over at her mate, she pushed back the covers then walked over to the door quietly sliding it open.

"You sneak out of the room?"

"No M'lord.. I just did not wish to wake you. I will return." Quickly leaving the room she headed down to the area to relieve one's self. While there she decided to cover her energy and scent, then headed outside. Thinking that the night air would be cool. Walking around she came upon the deep part of the main pond. Glancing around to see if anyone was around, she removed her sleeping kimono, laid it on the ground then dove into the pond. The sounds that she was making alerted the ears of the guards. When two guards quietly reached the pond they heard her and watched. When she sunk under the water to swim and not coming back up, concern filled them.

"Alert lord Sesshoumaru." While the other guard ran to the western lord, the other one quickly removed his helmet and weapon then dove into the water to search for Kagome.

Coming up for air and to see if she had come back up, the guard went back under. Locating her, the warrior swam back to the surface and towards the shore. All the while being told to let her go. By the time he got her to the shore, the western lord was there in full dress, armor and swords included. Coming out of the water the warrior saw the manner of undress she was in.

"Forgive me M'lord for touching your mate. I knew not that she was undressed." The warrior bowed.

"You honestly did not expect me to swim wearing my sleeping kimono did you? I was to hot and needed to cool down."

"We knew not that you were out here until we heard sounds coming from this direction. Neither your scent nor your power energy was detected. We knew not what was wrong, then we saw you go under." Sesshoumaru looked from the warriors to his mate.

"Return to your duties. No harm was done tonight."

"Yes M'lord." They both bowed to the western lord then headed back to their positions.

"I did not mean to alarm anyone. I just needed to cool down and did not want the guards coming to see if I needed anything or if I was all right because being out here at night. I am a really great swimmer believe it or not. I was having fun and the cool water felt really good before I was taken from the pond."

"You require rest before dawn comes."

A few weeks have gone passed since the ordeal at night while she swam.. While she got dressed then headed to the dining hall, she tried to hide that she was not in a very good of a mood. It was made known when Jaken spoke up informing her that the morning meal should not wait for her. She had informed her mate that the meal will have to carry on without her and she left. Leaving the dining hall, she headed to the room she began to use when she wanted to be alone. The room that once belonged to Sesshoumaru's mother still held that feeling that she should not be there but she began to get used to it. While she sat in the room Hanako came in.

"Milady this was to be brought to you for nourishment." Placing down a bowl down of food and tea, Hanako left. Standing up when she was finished eating, she grabbed her sword, bow and quiver then headed out of the room with her scent and miko power masked. Quickly as she could she walked down the hall, passed the study and on down to the main door. Outside she walked towards the gates.

"Milady where do you head to?"

"I was just heading out to walk around outside these walls. I was not going to go far."

"Does the lord know of this? Is anyone to go with you?"

"No lord Sesshoumaru does not know of this and no I don't have anyone going with me. I can defend myself besides if any danger is about, you would detect it well before I would. So in a since there will be someone with me."

"Protection of a warrior will go with you. Should we go Milady?" The warrior looked at her and she gave him a nod of her head before they walked out of the gate. The warrior noticed something that was odd. Normally those within the domain could tell where she was, but here he was walking beside her and he could not detect her scent nor could he detect her miko power. "Lady Kagome, why is it that I am unable to detect your scent or miko power? Are you hiding from the lord of this domain and planning something or is there a different reason?"

"In a way I am hiding because I wish to leave the domain and walk around without having him guard me like something will hurt me or what have you. Sure I am his mate, but I am still my own person after all." They continued on. "Could I ask you something?"

"Sure Milady. You have just to ask."

"Is it your opinion that the other warriors including yourself are still afraid of me because I am a miko? And now that lord Sesshoumaru has taken me as his mate does that cast a deeper fear of me?"

"Yes, Milady there among the guards and warriors that reside within the domain fear you still though not many. Many like myself fear you not, because if lord Sesshoumaru trusts you enough to take you as his mate then we need not to fear you. The others will soon follow in believing the same. Give them more time."

"Do you and the other warriors support that he took a human miko as a mate?"

"If there are those who think wrong, they are remaining silent. I am one who does not speak ill of the joining."

"I know of one who speaks ill of it as much as my being within the domain."

"Who speaks ill of you Milady?"

"The one closest to him."

"That warrior is one of us who does not speak ill of you. I know him very well."

"No it's not a warrior, but is the retainer Jaken. It has been made know many times while lord Sesshoumaru was not around, be it in the garden with Rin or in passing."

"Does your mate know of this?"

"No. He only knows what is spoken when I am late getting to the morning meals or any of the meals."

Meanwhile inside the main building Hanako had entered the room where she had left the food and tea for Kagome to eat and drink, to find that Kagome or her weapons were not in that room or the room that she shared with the western lord. Picking up the bowl and cup, she headed down to Rin's room thinking that she was with the child. Opening the door she saw Rin laying on the floor drawing while humming with no sign of Kagome. Quickly leaving and making her way to the study, she knocked then rushed in.

"Forgive me M'lord for not waiting for you to say enter. I cannot find lady Kagome anywhere. I had left her in your mother's old room with food and tea, but upon returning she was not there."

"Search for her and Rin within the garden." Jaken spoke.

"Rin is in her room upon the floor drawing. I checked in the room that you and lady Kagome share M'lord and she is not there nor are her weapons. To not mention that her scent and miko power I cannot sense would be a failure on my part." Hanako watched as the western lord quickly got to his feet.

"Jaken check the other rooms." Not saying anything else, Sesshoumaru left his study heading towards the meadow to check if she was there. Arriving there at the meadow he did not see her anywhere.

"Are you searching for your mate M'lord?" Came a voice as he was preparing to take to the sky to head in the direction of the village. He would find her for she had not been gone long.

"Where was she found?" He looked at the guard.

"She left the walls of the domain. She mentioned that she wanted to walk around outside these walls and that she would not be far away. She does not walk alone." The guard informed him of whom it was that was with Kagome.

Kagome and the warrior-guard remained at a steady pace only stopping here and there checking out different plants which were off in the distance looked like some of the dried plants Kaede had taught her, but coming close she knew they were not the ones.

"Would there be anymore questions?" The guard asked.

"Where any of these warriors around when lord Sesshoumaruâ's father was alive?"

"Few of us were young, new, and untrained warriors."

"What was he like? I heard that he was really kind."

"Kind towards many, though strict and harsh towards those who it called for."

"Could you tell more about him?"

"It would best be spoken by your mate." He turned to where Sesshoumaru was standing giving him a bow before returning to look at Kagome and gave her a bow before stepping back to allow Sesshoumaru to come where he was standing.

"Well spoken."

"Forgive me M'lord for leaving my post, but seeing lady Kagome sought to walk around outside the walls unaccompanied, I chose to forgo my duties to protect her."

"A service well done. Return to your duties. Upon our return, this Sesshoumaru will summon you to his study."

"Very well M'lord." He bowed. "Milady." Slightly bowing, he left the western lord and Kagome. Sesshoumaru stood there looking at her. She looked at him as he stood there looking down at her not saying anything.

"What? You can't actually expect me to sit around and do nothing do you? I mean I don't see the harm of walking around the outside the walls. After all you have trained me as well as the guard that just left, not mention Touran. So I could protect myself or hold them off since guards and you would be able to detect if there is any danger around from a very long distance away." She continued to stand where she was looking up at his face.

"Your scent and power.., Why do I not detect? Inform me of the reason to do so."

"Because I thought that maybe after what happened at the morning meal and if you could detect where I was going then you might of thought that I would try making my very way back to the village or something."

"Village crossed this mind when I checked the meadow to find you not there. Release barrier so scent and power can be detected. Cover them not unless you are in danger and need to hide."

_" Or when my time of the month comes."_ she told herself. The western lord began to lead her back.

After walking his mate to his mother's old room, Sesshoumaru returned to his study where Jaken stood by his low table then summoned the guard that had walked with his mate to keep her protected. Upon being permitted to enter the guard glanced at Jaken before bowing to Sesshoumaru.

"Service is not required within this meeting Jaken." Those within the room remained silent while Jaken bowed then left. "Speak as to how you regard my mate. Does fear still dwell within you of my mate being a miko?"

"When training her to fight, I held much fear of your mate. Fear has since been eased by knowing that you trust her by taking her as your mate."

"Your service remains as a guard, though you are to guard my mate."

"May I speak freely concerning your mate M'lord?" Sesshoumaru gave him a nod. "Your mate spoke of being told she does not belong here, as well as it being ill spoken of her being your mate. She spoke that it is said in passing while she and Rin are in the garden, in the halls, and when you are not around her. I had questioned her if you knew of this."

"Was there a name spoken?" His aura spiked which made the warrior secretly swallow hard.

"She wished not to have you know of this or the name of the one who speaks ill of her." The western lord rose with slightly red eyes at the warrior.

"Voice the name that was spoken."

"Yes M'lord. The name that which was spoken was your retainer Jaken."

Meanwhile down the hall Rin was sitting in front of Kagome as she brushed her hair.. Rin giggled as Kagome brushed her hair because Kagome took some of Rin's hair and tickled her behind the ear, and neck. During their fun the door to Rin's room opened and in walked Jaken.

"Master Jaken, look Kagome is making Rin's hair look pretty." But Jaken did not say anything.

"Did you need anything?" Kagome paused in what she was doing and looked at Jaken.

Jaken stood there a moment more not saying anything. "The way of life here does not change for one such as..." He was silenced. Kagome had looked away while Jaken spoke.

"You speak ill towards the one who is this one's mate?" Squeezing Jaken's neck as the owner of the voice lifted Jaken off the floor.

"No Sesshoumaru!" Kagome quickly got to her feet and going over to him, placing her hands on his arm. "No my lord Sesshoumaru! Please, please don't kill him." As she stood there with her hands on Sesshoumaru's arm, she saw the guard/warrior that trained her and was with her outside the gate's walls earlier. "Rin could you go with this nice guard to the garden and I will be there shortly."

"Kagome?"

"Everything is fine." Rin remained by Kagome before the guard/warrior walked over to bring Rin to him then left. Returning her attention back to Sesshoumaru. "Release him Sesshoumaru! Think about how this will cause Rin to feel knowing that he died at your hand. She cares for Jaken." Not getting any response she lowered the western lord's free hand then maneuvered it to where his hand was around her neck. "If you want his life held by your hand, then squeeze my neck and remove my life as well. You know as well as I that Jaken has not cared for me as far back as when we first met, so this should not come to you as a surprise. But if you wish to take a life, then take mine as to taking his. He has been with you longer than I." She let go of his hand, which she held around her neck. The hand that she held to her neck returned to Sesshoumaru's side though his other hand still held Jaken by the throat. A few moments later the whites of his eyes turned a slight red before Jaken was dropped to the floor. "Thank you my lord."

"Jaken take yourself and await me in the study." Sesshoumaru took Kagome by the shoulder then began walking out of the room leaving a heavily breathing Jaken before Kagome stopped.

"So you are going to finish this in your study!"

"Punishment is required for such ill judgment of action towards you my mate."

"Surely some other punishment can be placed upon him. One without having his life taken from him."

"Kagome!" Looking in the direction of the voice, Kagome saw Rin running towards her. "Are you ok? Where is master Jaken?"

"Yes I'm alright. Why would I not be? Your master Jaken is in the study awaiting service to Sesshoumaru-sama." When she was done speaking she noticed the warrior standing close by. "Thank you for bringing Rin out here. You may now return to your duties at the gate, unless lord Sesshoumaru must speak with you some more."

"Thank you Milady, but I am at my duties as we speak." The warrior could tell that Kagome was confused before she made a face or say anything.

"What do you mean by 'I am at my duties as we speak?"

"The gate is not out here in the garden."

"My duty is to protect you"

"So you are saying that you're my own personal guard?"

"Yes Milady." She turned towards Sesshoumaru.

"Why would you place a warrior to be a personal guard? Is he to be my guard or did you place him to watch over me so I don't cover my scent and power then leave this domain without you knowing?"

"To protect when you wish to venture out unprotected by your mate. Or upon my being not at the domain and you need to quickly leave upon an attack should one ever come through these gates."

"So where ever I choose to go, he is to come with me." Sesshoumaru gave her a nod before leaving.

The following few days had passed with her being bored with either being in Rin's room or going out to the gardens. In passing Jaken still grumbled under his voice as he glared at her. With Sesshoumaru dealing with manners of state, she decided to go to his mother's old room and had gone to bed. Upon being waked up then going behind the changing screen, Kagome noticed that there was slight color on her under wear.

"This is not good. I can't let him know about this." She said to herself.

"What is not good?"

"This remains between us. I wish not to let lord Sesshoumaru know that I am starting my blood month." Kagome came out from behind the screen and looked at Hanako.

"It is good for your mate to know this. It is not good or wise to hide the fact you start your breeding season."

"I will be the one to worry about the outcome of him not knowing. I know that I need to look for the herbs for the cramps or go to the village."

"Should he find out that I keep secret from him!"

"Leave everything to me." Kagome walked out of the room taking with her bag, sword, bow and quiver. Stopping at the study, she gave the door a look before continuing.

It was a beautiful, serene day. The mid-morning sun was flinging crimson banners across the sky. The warrior began to wonder why her scent was covered again this day and why they were gaining distance away from the domain.

"Milady, why do you cover your scent this day? And what takes us away from the domain?"

"You wish to know the reason for my scent is covered? First tell me would those who guard the gate pick up the scent from where we are at?"

"If they truly need to seek to find you, one could always find a scent. Though your scent would be on the wind and they would smell it upon the wind blow in the their direction."

"This is why." Letting her scent be able to be smelt, the warrior picked up the spiciness and knew the reason. "Now you know why I keep my scent covered."

"This time of your season, your mate would take delight in. It is not good for you to keep this from him."

"So I've been told, but I cannot let him know that I am starting my time of the month, or go to him to be intimate because nothing good would come from the joining. I wish not to disappoint him by baring him hanyou's for children and that is what would happen with a youkai and a human. If I can avoid him for five days that would be a blessing." Walking away from the warrior, she headed over to a patch of green leafy bushes. Looking over the bush carefully. Seeing that the bush was not what she was looking for, she continued walking and searching.

Back at the western lord's domain Rin sat eating her food silently because Kagome was not there. Seeing that his mate did not come to the morning meal, Sesshoumaru had summoned for Hanako to come to the dining hall.

"You summoned for me M'lord?" Hanako came into the dining hall and bowed as she stood by the western lord.

"Upon what reason did my mate give reason for not being at the morning meal?"

"Lady Kagome gave no reason other than she is not here within the domain. She left with the guard. Lady Kagome had her weapons and bag. I informed her that she should let you know she plans to search for herbs."

"Let it be known to my mate upon her return to seek me in the study." He knew her scent was covered.

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru." Bowing Hanako left the dining hall.

Back with the party of two, Kagome had stopped on the embankment of the large stream she came upon when she was first brought to the western domain. Standing there resting, she tried to figure out how to get across other than having the guard help her across by carrying her or ruining the silk kimono by walking through the water or taking off the kimono and just wearing the cotton inner kimono. She decided to go down stream.

"Please remain here. I need to go umm have some privacy." She walked down along the embankment through bushes, around boulders, and stumps until she was far enough away. Taking off her bag, sword, bow and quiver then laying them on the ground, she looked around to be sure that she was alone before she removed the silk kimono then carefully placing it in her bag. Then picking up her sword, and things placing them back on then stepping into the water trying not to make any sound while doing so. Memories flashed back into her mind of when she had left the domain to return to the village and came upon a rabid wolf as she came to the embankment on the other side and was thankful Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku had heard her scream. "I sure hope that I don't come upon something like that again, but if I do, I have ways to rid myself of the threat." Slowly moving within the water, feeling her way along so she would not step on slippery rocks that would make her slip and let it be known what she was doing.

"Lady Kagome are you alright?" The warrior called out from where he stood waiting for her to come back.

_"I've got to hurry before he comes looking."_ slowly coming close to the other side, the water became lower and lower.

"Lady Kagome, are you in need of help?" was heard across the large stream. Dropping down behind a large boulder surrounded with bushy bushes, Kagome watched as the warrior made his way along the embankment searching for her. "Lady Kagome?" from where she was she could see him walking further down looking for her with a look of concern.

_" I'm sorry. I will tell Sesshoumaru that it was not his fault on losing me when I return."_ knowing she had a great distance to go and not that much time to do so, before Sesshoumaru was looking for her, Kagome quietly moved away from her hiding spot and into the woods. Within the surrounding of the forest she made a quick stop to put her silk kimono back on. Once fully re-dressed she continued on her way.

Meanwhile back at the domain the warrior quickly made his way from the gate to the main building and to the study. Knocking then quickly he went into the study then bowed.

"M'lord!"

"Why is my mate not here? Was she not informed that she was to seek me within the study?" The warrior remained silent for a moment.

"She was not informed to come here. Nor was I. I regret that lady Kagome did not return with me."

"What do you mean by that!" Sesshoumaru studied the warrior closely.

"I do not know if you were informed why we left the domain. Lady Kagome left to search for herbs. Lady Kagome stopped to relieve herself but failed to return. I searched for her with no sign of her anywhere. I could not trace her scent for she has it covered." The warrior watched as the western lord stood to his feet.

"Where did she disappear?"

"The large stream that you come to walking straight from the gate. She had walked down along the embankment."

"Follow this Sesshoumaru." They both left the study heading to the main gate


	37. Chapter 36

Standing at the gate, Sesshoumaru summoned both sets of guards to him the set that guarded the gate inside the wall of the domain and the set that guarded the gate on the outside of the wall. He informed them to keep an eye out for Kagome and upon her return, if he had not returned to send word of her return. Then he and the warrior left headed to the last place that the warrior had seen Kagome.

Scanning the area that the warrior led him to, he did not pick up any other scents other than that of the warrior who was his mate's guard. Heading down in the direction that he was informed that she had gone. Sesshoumaru scanned the surrounding searching for the littlest out of place detail that could have been left from Kagome. Moving carefully through the brush, he didn't see any broken limbs to indicate that she was in a hurry to get to a place away from something. Coming into an area where there was a small patch of clear uncovered area and dry dirt. He spotted a section of the ground where there were scuffmarks as if something grazed the ground telling that something was placed on the ground. Looking closely he saw a clue that something had been close to the water's edge. A chunk of dirt had broken away from the embankment and fell into the water. Looking up and across the stream, he stood up and leapt across the stream.

On the other side of the stream the western lord once again searched for any sign that could lead to someone being in the area. Scanning the area he noticed several limbs were broken on a bush close to a rather large boulder. On further and close inspection behind the boulder, there were more broken limbs as well as two half rounded indentations. Seeing enough signs that someone was hiding and in a small area, Sesshoumaru returned to the warrior.

"Did you find any signs M'lord?"

'Sign that were found speak that she crossed the stream. Come, we travel to the village close to the forest that once was known as Inuyasha's forest."

"What makes the signs say she heads to that village?"

"The village is where she is from." Sesshoumaru informed him that he would take to the shy while the warrior searched for her on the ground.

Somewhere deep within the forest Kagome was carefully making her way towards the village. While traveling she scanned ahead of her to carefully choose which way to go to where she would not be spotted, or would not leave any signs that she had gone any particular way. A rumbling stomach did not slow her one bit as she continued on.

"I will look for wild vegetables and fruit along the way. If Sesshoumaru is searching for me, I don't want to give him something like the smell of cooking meat to attract him."

At dusk the western lord and the warrior arrived at a quaint little shack. The warrior standing next to the western lord as he spoke to the two youkai warriors that serves him through living by the village. He listened as the western lord explained the reason they were there. They were informed that Kagome had her scent covered. Deciding to wait until dawn to go and speak to the elder miko, Sesshoumaru made camp by the shack.

Further out in the forest, Kagome began having problems seeing clearly as darkness began to enclose her and the woods, though she continued to slowly try to make her way through the woods. In the distance she began to see a faint orange-yellow glow. Not knowing if it was Sesshoumaru or not, she crept slowly and quietly as she could towards the glow. Peering through the bush that she stood behind, she saw a small group of people and not the western lord as she thought it could be. Her stomach began to rumble as she noticed four men, and two women. As she went to move away from her place to leave, her sword hit the bush to which the bush made a sound. Looking back she saw that the men were now standing and looking in her direction.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" One of the men spoke up. Kagome stood quietly trying to decide if she should just leave or come out into the open. Seeing that they were poor peasants and no weapons that she could see, she opt the decision to show herself.

"I'm sorry to of frightened you." She stepped through the bushes.

"Who are you?"

"I mean you no harm. May I come closer to your fire?"

"No don't let her! She could be a youkai disguised to look like a human." One of the women spoke.

"I can assure you that I am no youkai, but am pure human. I was once a miko in a village close to this very spot."

"A miko, you say! Prove this."

"The only way that I have left is showing my spirit arrow or the like, but that would attract any youkai around seeking the power to destroy it in fear for their lives. I could take care of them but I do not want to put you at a risk just to prove it. I was the miko who gathered the sacred jewel shards."

"The priestess of the jewel shards! Where are those who traveled with you if you are she?"

"They were all killed during the last fight. I almost joined them in death, but my life was saved."

"Come tell us the tails." The man stepped back to allow Kagome to come closer. When she stepped closer to the fire they saw the way she was dressed.

"You are dressed as a lady, but with a sword and a bow! Why then are your guards not here protecting you?"

"I left unprotected without my guard or the lord that I am joined to, so I could feel the freedom to move around without being watched or guarded while I searched and gathered herbs."

"Your mate is one who will never stop searching for you. He is not one easy to give up." Came a male's voice off to the side. Looking she saw a large silhouette by the rough looking cart sitting by himself. A sound of feet coming close then someone touching her left arm made her jump then looked that way to see one of the women holding some food out to her. Swallowing hard, she took the food.

"Thank you." She then looked back over to where the silhouette was to see that it was not there. "Where did the guy who was sitting there by the cart by himself go?"

"There was no one there."

"You must be seeing things because there are only us six plus you, here within this camp."

"Thank you for the food, but I should really get moving."

"You may stay here and share the fire. The woods are to dark to see. Continue your search come morning."

"I must not stay here, incase my lord finds me here among you.. I will stay but just outside your camp in hiding among the bushes and trees." She bid them a good night before leaving the camp.

Where she had decided to bed down for the night, she was well covered by bushes. Not much sleep came to her as she lay there listening to the sounds of the creatures that came out at night. When dawn came she slowly came out of her hidden area then slowly made her way back to the camp she sat and talked with. Food was given to her.

"Where will you go?"

"We will search for a place to build homes."

"If you head in that direction." She pointed towards the way to Kaede's village. "You will come to a village with a elder miko by the name of lady Kaede."

"Is that the village you spoke of last night?"

"Yes."

"Journey with us." Kagome agreed to go with them. Before heading out they cleaned a spot so she could sit on the back of the cart.

In the afternoon, the smell of smoke coming from cooking fires began to fill the area. Looking around, Kagome could tell by the surroundings that they were close to the village. Not wanting to ride into the village in case Sesshoumaru was there, she quietly slipped off the cart without letting the other travelers know. Quietly leaving the path that would lead to the village, she made her way to the village by means of another way.

**~ In The Village ~**

The four men and two women asked people where the elder miko would be and they were lead towards the hut.. Once there the villager knocked, then was greeted by Kaede. The villager motioned towards the travelers.

"Greetings travelers. How may I help you?"

"We are seeking a place among a village or close to one to set up homes. We were told to seek the elder miko Kaede within this village."

"Who spoke of me to you?" Kaede questioned.

"We know not her name, but was told that she was the miko who gathered the sacred jewel shards. Though she wore a silk kimono and wore a sword and a bow with a quiver of arrows."

"When did ye see her?"

"She came into our camp late in the night and she set off with us come morning, but she was not with us when we drew near to the village."

"You are welcome to find a place within this village to build a home. Welcome to the village." As the travelers left Kaede felt the aura of the western lord and the other youkai. She watched as the western lord too to the sky as the warrior returned back inside the hut with Kaede.

In the forest close to the village, Kagome stood behind a tree watching the goings on in the village. She watched as the travelers walked away after talking with Kaede. She then watched as Kaede turned towards her hut as the western lord came out from the view of the hut then took to the sky. Kagome knew that he was searching for her. Waiting a bit longer to make sure Sesshoumaru would not come and land in the village so soon, she scanned from where she was and the distance of the hut to try and find a way to the hut without being seen by any of the villagers. The last thing she needed was a villager spotting her and announcing that she was there. Quickly moving out from behind the tree that she was behind, she ran to a group of bushes about a few yards away then knelt down to plan her next move.

Looking around at where she was at, she did not see anything else to hide behind until she got to the hut. She figured that if she could get to the back of the hut she could make her way to the side close to the stairs that led up to the shrine. She waited for the two men with farm tools to walk by before she stood and ran quickly and quietly as she could towards the back of the hut. Though she watched for the villagers, she did not anticipate the fact that two warriors that were under the western lord's rule had a hut close to the village and kept watch over lady Kaede. Upon her scan for any villagers that were close by, she failed to notice the two warriors in the shadows of the trees as she ran to the back of the hut. She had also failed to notice one of the warriors had quickly left his post as she made it to the side of the hut, moving towards the front. Seeing that it was clear, she went to the mat covered entrance of the hut and knocked. Kagome looked around her as she waited for Kaede to answer the knock. She did not hear the mat move.

"Young Kagome, come in." Kaede moved back and let Kagome come in. When she did, she stopped when she saw her personal guard. They both looked at each other. "What are ye doing here child? The western lord is out looking for you at this moment."

"Well he will not pick up my scent or miko power because they are covered. So he won't know that I am here."

"Come sit and we will talk." Kagome and Kaede walked over and sat next to her guard.

"What are you doing here? I would of thought he would have had you stay at the domain until we or he returned."

"Do you know this warrior?"

"Yes, lord Sesshoumaru set him to be my personal guard. So wherever I go and whatever I do, he is to watch over me. I hide from him as I made my way to come here." She smiled over at the guard.

"Why did ye do this to this guard of yours? Why would you cover your scent and miko power to hide from the western lord?" Kagome did not see the warrior and Kaede look towards the entrance.

"Why indeed!" Kagome swallowed then looked towards the entrance to see Sesshoumaru and a warrior next to him. The warrior bowed to Sesshoumaru before leaving.

"Come in young western lord. We will find out together to the reason." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and gave a sheepish laugh as he walked over and sat on the other side of the warrior as she sat facing Sesshoumaru, her guard, and Kaede. "Now Kagome please tell us the reason you have done this such of thing."

"I uh, I wanted to look for particular herbs and wanted to feel like I was free while I was doing so without having someone following me and watching me. That is all."

"Why do you have your scent and miko power covered then?"

"Because I did not want to have warriors coming to find me if I got to far from the walls and watching over me as if something was going to happen to me."

"What could anyone of done if ye were hurt or attacked, or taken while your scent or miko power was covered? How would anyone of found you?"

"Forgive me Milady, but that is not the only reason why you cover them." The eyes of Sesshoumaru left looking at Kagome and looked at the warrior, as did Kaede. "Would you wish to inform them of the whole truth or would you have me do so?"

"You know of the reason?" Sesshoumaru spoke.

"I seek your forgiveness M'lord, but yes I know. She informed me of the reason about her scent and miko power being covered. She showed me why."

"No, that is alright. I will tell them, but first I will do this." She looked into her guard's eyes. "Sorry." She took a breath then let down the shield that covered her scent and miko power. She watched as Sesshoumaru's attention returned back to her. "This is the reason."

"What do you mean child?" Kaede looked from Kagome, then to the warrior, then over to Sesshoumaru. The western lord and the warrior's eyes had a slight red tent to them.

"I did not want you to know that it was my time of the month and that was why I covered my scent. I covered both so you would not find me. I wanted to hide from you until after my time of the month had ended."

"Why was the reasoning for such a choice to do this? Why keep such things from your mate?"

"Because I wanted to keep the disappointment from lord Sesshoumaru at knowing what would come from such a joining at this time of month. You and I both know Kaede about how he treated his brother because he was born a Hanyou. To lord Sesshoumaru, hanyou's should not be allowed to draw breath because they are lower than youkai. He looked down at his own father for mating with a human woman and she bore him a Hanyou son who was Inuyasha. So there is the whole truth and reason behind my actions." She stood up. "I really need to find the herbs for the cramps. So could you please tell me where they would be at Kaede?"

"Sure child." Kaede told Kagome where to look. The guard stood as well. Before she got to the entrance Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm.

"Don't worry, I won't cover them since you now know." Then she left with the guard following. Stepping out of the hut to begin to walk to the area that Kaede told her, she noticed few of the villagers stopped and looked at her.

"Is that miko Kagome?"

"Yes that is miko Kagome, but why is she wearing a kimono like that?"

"The way she is dressed is like a lady of some domain and not a miko."

"Why does she a youkai warrior following after her?" The villagers watched as she walked towards the woods.

"Kagome! Is that you?" Kagome stopped and saw a person running towards her.

"Kozue. How are you?"

"I am well. You are not dressed as a miko, but rather..." He went to touch her.

"Touch not lady Kagome."

"No that is alright. He and I are friends."

"A lady! So the village that you went to, the lord took you as his." A hint of sadness was in his voice.

"Lady Kagome is no mate to any low human lord in some village." The warrior spoke yet again.

"If not a lord of a village then wh..." Kozue looked from Kagome to the warrior. "You became the lady of this warrior! You're a youkai's lady?"

"Lady Kagome is not my mate, but is the mate of the one I serve under. I am but her guard."

"Who might I ask?"

"You have seen him many times within the village. As he is in Kaede's hut now."

"The one in white!" Kozue spoke.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome answered.

"That's the reason you always left with him."

"No, that is not the reason Kozue. It only happened after lord Sesshoumaru saved me and brought me back here before I had him take me to see Kouga."

"Hope you have a good life. I have to return to my work." Kozue turned to leave.

"Wait Kozue! Please don't be upset. We could remain friends. I would very much like that." But Kagome received no answer as Kozue continued to walk away. Tears filled her eyes as she turned and walked towards the woods to look for the herbs.

Back at the hut Kaede and Sesshoumaru continued to sit. She poured some powder into the boiling water to make tea. Rising to her feet, Kaede retrieved cups then came back.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, would you permit this old woman to speak openly?" She received a nod just before his head quickly looked towards the door. "I will not cover what young Kagome had done by hiding her scent from you. All that this old woman will say is put yourself in her mind. Though you have done greatly on change, the old Sesshoumaru remains burned in her memory. The memory, she spoke of, your battles and words to the once Inuyasha. Do you still hold such thoughts about hanyou's as ye did when young Kagome first met ye during one of your fights with Inuyasha? Unless there is a way to prevent hanyou's from being born from the union between youkai and human, that is what will come to your union with her. Although she is a strong miko who has not awakened fully to all that she is as a miko and you are a powerful youkai lord."

"This Sesshoumaru hides not from the way he was."

"If ye have changed from the thinking, then you have to work hard to show her that part of you have changed, so the memory of such time would lessen." While Kaede was speaking the western lord looked towards the entrance then stood to his feet. "What is wrong?"

"The scent of her has changed." He left from the hut. When he exited the hut, those around watched as he scanned the area around him. He began following Kagome's scent. As he did so, he picked up the smell of salt. Questioning within his mind why he smelt the salt of her tears.

Arriving at his destination, Sesshoumaru saw the guard in one place and Kagome was in another. From where he stood the smell of salt from her tears reached him. The guard walked over to the western lord.

"Explain why my mate has the scent of salt from tears are coming from her person? Has some kind of harm come upon her?"

"Words were spoken between your mate and a human male friend. The male questioned your mate, if a human lord took her as a mate from the village she was to be a miko in, but I informed the male that she was no low human lord's mate. He was to question her more then stopped then looked from her to me, and asked if she was my mate. He spoke such words, as 'You're a youkai's lady!' I made clear by saying that she is the mate to the one I serve under. She told him that her mate has been seen in the village many times and that he meaning, you M'lord was in the elder miko's hut. The human went on to say more to her." The guard continued to inform Sesshoumaru to what was said and what had happened in the end. "I have tried to speak to her of this, though I only got silence."

"Return to the elder miko's hut, I will speak to my mate."

"Yes M'lord." Bowing he left the western lord with his mate. Sesshoumaru stood there watching her.

"I can feel you their M'lord. Did I take to long to gather my herbs, to which you had to come out here to make sure that I was still here?"

"The scent of your tears reached me within the elder miko's hut. The reason for your tears were, just told to this Sesshoumaru."

"He had once told me that he just wanted to be friends, as I told him the same thing. I told him that I was not looking to get close to anyone. Friends are to stand with you." She looked up when she felt his hand touch her shoulder. Taking the hand that was held out to her, she stood up. He drew her to him in a warm embrace.

"Come we go to the elder miko's hut then journey back to the domain."

"Could we wait until evening to leave?"

"Worry not about the talk and looks of those in the village." He led her back to the village and to Kaede's hut.

"I was told what happened between you and Kozue. I will speak with young Kozue. Did you have any luck finding the herbs you needed?" Kaede asked.

"No Kaede. I was not able to locate them. Talking with Kozue will not matter. He despises that I am a mate to a youkai lord."

"He thinks and speaks with hurt in his heart. This will be spoken about with Kozue among other matters." Kaede came over to Kagome with something in hand. "Here are herbs for thee cramps." When she placed the bundle in her bag, she noticed Sesshoumaru stand along with the guard.

"It is not evening yet." Kagome voiced.

"You need to leave with them. You will be able to come to see this old woman again." Kaede followed the three outside her hut.

"Are we going to make this a long or short journey?"

"Journey will be done by walking."

"So it will be a slow journey." Kagome and the guard stopped as Sesshoumaru walked over to the warriors who were to watch over Kaede. When he was done speaking, Sesshoumaru headed out with Kagome following him, and the guard followed behind her.

In the long golden light of the dying day the journey came to an end when Sesshoumaru announced that camp would be made and that they would continue come dawn. Setting out, Kagome looked for wood then brought it back to camp. Arranging the wood then starting the fire, Kagome sat by the fire before standing up then making her way to leave camp. The guard made ready to follow her.

"Unless you wish to see me relieve myself and get a stronger scent of my time of the month, then you might wish to remain here."

"Forgive me Milady, but you have used needing to relieve yourself before, to sneak off to go to that village. Forgive my unbelief of you needing to do so. You leave camp, then I will follow."

"Then we will wait until lord Sesshoumaru comes back and let him deal with your disbelief. Just hope I can hold out until then." She sat back down to await her mate to come back to camp. Ten minutes later she was rocking side-to-side trying to ignore the fact her bladder was hurting from not being able to go privately to relieve herself.

As the minutes continued with no sign of Sesshoumaru, her bladder started hurting more and more. Deciding that she has suffered long enough from not being able to go relieve herself, she stood to her feet. "I don"t care if you believe me or not. I am going." She turned to leave but walked into a solid wall. Stepping back to see what she walked into. "Good you are back. You can take care of Mr. Unbelief over there! Since he would not let me go relieve myself without him trying to follow me!" She used one hand and pushed her mate out of the way. "Out of the way! I can't hold it any longer!" she ran out of the camp. Getting a short distance and not able to go any further, she pulled up her inner and outer kimono, then squatted and began to pee not caring if she was up wind or down wind from the camp. Looking down she saw that her panties had red spots on them. Heading back to camp, she did not look happy at the guard. "I almost did not make it because of you."

Some time later in the night Kagome woke up with strong cramps. Slowly she looked around to see the eyes of Sesshoumaru and the guard was closed. They looked to be asleep but she knew they were far from it. Knowing it to be a risk, she covered her scent then quietly got to her feet and quietly left camp. Once out of camp a ways she let her scent come back where it could be smelt. Slowly walking back and forth, she rubbed gently where she felt the strongest pains in her sides and abdomen.

"You leave camp with scent covered! Where you planning to return to the village?"

"No. I was not planning to return to the village. I woke up with strong cramps and decided to walk for a bit." She turned to look at Sesshoumaru. She could tell that he was thinking about something as she walked over to him. "Are you still upset that I tricked the guard as he was watching over me?"

"You have no sense of self-preservation when it comes to this time of month." He spoke.

"I've managed to keep myself in one piece over the years."

"Pure luck, most likely."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Over the many years I was able to protect myself by going home then I learned to protect myself by covering my scent during these days of the month, but someone does not wish me to cover my scent." She raised her hand up to rub his ear then trailed down his jaw, his neck, and down to his chest.

He captured her wandering hand with his, linking their fingers and brought her knuckles to his lips- his incredibly soft, sensuously full lips. When he did he caught the scent of her season. Drawing her closer to him, he lowered his head bringing his lips to cover hers.

His tongue began to probe the seam of her lips; she heard his command to open for him. She felt his satisfaction at her surrender. The erection pressed against her abdomen like a steel rod growing harder, thicker.

For all his hardness-his body, his eyes, his mind, his lips, felt like moist silk on her skin as he trailed downs her neck. The feel of his lips nibbling at her neck sent her spinning on a journey she wasn't ready to take. A sheer and blissful, path to oblivious pleasure. She had to close her eyes to ground herself in reality. Stepping away from him, she kept her back to him.

"I know my scent is what is causing you to want to mate, but we can't. You can't afford to deal with the outcome of the joining. So please let me cover my scent so the cause of your wanting will not be smelt."

_*****LEMON AHEAD*****_

On a groan that sounded like it had been torn from the bottom of his soul, he grabbed her hips and dragged her down to the ground and onto his lap. She could feel him long, hard, and throbbing with life. He knew that he should talk with her.

He drew her head back by her hair. Their mouths met, fused, a union of mutual need. His hand found her breast, and she pushed against his palm, her nipples already painfully achy. The physical sensations swamped her, left her raw and wanting more while fighting herself, she realized she was naked when she felt a cool wind gust meet her skin.

With the last shreds of rational thinking in her mind, she realized the strength of his aura was beginning to change as he suckled on her, inciting sudden pains of pleasure so intense she nearly cried out. When he moved his head lower, he left a wet trail that chilled her, made her nipples tighten even further. He dived to her navel and below, and then slid back up her body, lathing and nipping every inch of the way.

Realizing what was happening she began to rise up to move away when he pushed her back on the ground. Looking up at the western lord, she saw that his eyes were red, his stripes on his cheeks were brighter, and his nose had more of a point to it. She felt that something was changed about him.

Though Sesshoumaru was in human form there was a strong enough evidence that the beast that was his dog features, were awakened and not far from coming out into view. The knowledge, that with every second it drew closer, as he nipped roughly at her throat, her lips, her cheeks.

Kneeling between her legs and slowly lowered his weight to her. The head of his shaft probed her entrance, rubbing the sensitive folds until she felt as swollen as he was. He laid his palm on the damp skin above her heart and slid it down between her breasts, over her navel, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. He opened her folds with his thumb and middle finger while the knuckle of his index finger pressed on the center of her desire. She gasped and surged up against his hand.

His pulse screamed through his veins. Mating fever consumed him. His instincts, a beast in every way, the urge to mate drove him savagely. Pushed him to the point of madness.

He cared about her, not as an object to provide sexual relief, or to bear a child, but as a life companion. A companion in all senses of the word, physical and emotional.

Just enough sense, he guided his erection to her hot, slick folds, he held himself back to give her time to adjust for she was still tight around him. He pushed an inch deeper. She gulped down a needy breath. He pulled back until her moist heat encased just the tip of him, then he gave himself over to what he craved.

She grounded her hips against him and moaned, but it seemed to be a sound of frustration rather than pain, so he pulled back, pushed forward again. Her inner walls glided over the sensitive head of his shaft, gripped the shaft in exquisite torment. When she locked her legs behind him and pulled him deeper, it was his turn to moan.

They danced together in an easy rhythm at first, dipping, tucking, gliding and swaying, and then the tempo increased. Sesshoumaru's hips heaved with the force of his powerful body. Kagome gasped, opening herself and tilting her hips to take him all the way inside, then clenching tightly, trying to hold on to him when he retreated for another thrust.

The pace quickened again. Kagome's erratic attempts at breathing kept time with the slapping of their bodies, and moans of pleasure. She tried to think, to remind her that this was wrong, but found herself mindless. There was only heat and craving and the sensation of Sesshoumaru's shaft plunging impossibly deep inside her. Caressing parts of her, she never thought to expose to a man. Though this was no human man, but a youkai man.

She raked her nails down his back. Arched beneath him, hungry for him, urging him on. His body quivered at her touch.

Time seemed to slow as Sesshoumaru withdrew from her. Seconds felt like eons as Sesshoumaru turned her, placing her on her hands and knees, then moved behind her in slow motion. She felt his need, tenfold, the intensity of hers, and sensed his control, hanging by a tattered thread. She barely had time to acknowledge that something was wrong, before she felt him slam into her.

"Oh Sesshoumaru!" she cried.

He wrapped a arm around her abdomen then placing a hand between them, lubricated his fingers with her moisture, and circled her clit. She tossed her head back. He circled, circled the point above where their bodies slipped and crashed together, until he felt a vibration rumble through her, felt her muscles quiver, and then he pressed his middle finger against her and held it.

"Oh. Oh, Sesshoumaru!" At hearing her call his name all sound and all rational thinking was gone. His animal nature took control. The mating drive ran hot and furious in his blood, closing off all vision except for the goal his instincts called for.

She felt his hunger, and beneath it the violent nature of his instinct. Her blood began to run into her core, like fluid swirling down along funnel. She stiffened, helpless to control the gathering  
power of orgasm. Her muscles clamped down on him, contracted like a vise, released and clamped tightly again. Wave after wave shuddered through her. He was holding her until the last ripples faded, and then grabbed her hips, pulling her closer. Her eyes watered as his claws dug into her flesh while holding her close. His hips jerked two times, three, five, as he pushed himself in as far as he could go while she rested the back of her head against his shoulder, as he still let himself go.

She was shocked as a sharper pain broke through her as fangs clamped down on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. The feeling of warmth both deep within her, still filling her, and warmth of her blood as it slid down her back and chest.

A guttural roar came from him as he released her shoulder and tilted his head back gazing into the heavens, as his body continued to pour himself into her, not daring to think of her reaction when her thoughts returned to her. Then he let his body lean over her back, before he drew himself out of her, drawing some of his seed and her juices out of her as it landed on the ground, while some slid down her thighs and some remaining on him. The sound of the roar traveled through the air.

"Kagome?" he did not get an answer. Turning her towards him, he saw the state of her body. She was bleeding on both hips, her legs had claw marks and a lot of blood was oozing from the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

_"Have you tried having her take in you blood?"_

His blood heals him quick and he wanted to heal the cuts his claws and fangs left behind.

"Kagome, you are to do as I ask." Raising a claw, he cut deep into the flesh of the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Kagome watched as blood poured out. "Place your mouth over this wound and draw in and swallow the blood that comes from this Sesshoumaru." She did not move. "Make quick to do so before wound heals." He brought her to him. She looked into his eyes before slowly doing what he had informed her to do. She felt as if she was going to be sick as she swallowed the warm blood. The blood had a high iron taste with an acidic under tone. When the wound healed he stepped back then looked down at her. Seeing his blood around her mouth and on her chin, he leaned forward and licked it clean.

"Why Sesshoumaru? Why would you join with me when you know very well the outcome? I wanted to save you from disappointment. On my times of the month, you should search for a willing youkai female to bare you your heirs. I am sure there are many out there that would love to have you bed them."

"Though this Sesshoumaru could take others to be concubines to mate with, this Sesshoumaru wishes not to share his futon with anyone but his mate. Nor does he wish to mate with one who is not his mate."

"What about heirs? No full..." he placed a finger over her mouth.

"Heirs come from this one's mate or none will come to the western domain. Enough talk of such matters."

"But hanyou's! You dislike and despise them."

"My distaste for them was because the outcome of who my father chose and my father's choice. I cared not for his choice of mate. Such distaste does not hold this one's feelings as when you first met this Sesshoumaru." He turned to face the direction of camp. "Come we return to camp."


	38. Chapter 37

Come morning Kagome felt a gentle shake. Opening her eyes, she saw the guard was knelt by her. She looked around the camp and saw that Sesshoumaru was not there. Getting to her feet she informed her guard where she was going.

"Where is lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked when she returned.

"Lord Sesshoumaru informed me that we are to begin the journey towards the domain and he would find us. So gather your things Milady." Gathering her things together, she placed her sword to her hip then leaned forward to pick up her bow and quiver. As she bent forward, her sword bumped then rubbed against the claw marks on her hip. "Ouch!"

"What happened Milady?"

"Just moved wrong." She voiced. "I am ready to go."

"Follow close to me." He said as they left.

The western lord still had not shown up when they stopped to rest and eat nourishment at midday. After she was rested the two carried on towards their destination. While they walked, Kagome began to get the funny feeling that they were being watched and followed. Stopping to get a better feel of the area, she felt the feeling grow from only one on side, to being on both sides and behind them. Movement caught her eye to her left. A figure stepped out from the shadows of the trees, followed by many others.

"Look what we have here. A human lady with a youkai warrior." The figure stepped forward. Kagome took in the way the male looked. She could tell that the guy was a youkai. He stood what looked to be five inches taller then she was with brown hair and eyes. There were no markings that she could see. "It smells as though she is in high season. What luck." The male took a deeper smell. "She has just mated. This warrior perhaps? It matters not to me." He touched the side of Kagome's face then trailed down to her breasts.

"_**Don't Touch Me!**_" she slapped his hand away then stepped back, and drew her sword.

"This human lady wishes to play with weapons. After we play this game, I will show you a weapon you would soon enjoy."

"You will not touch the lady, but rather fight me." The guard stepped forward.

"I think not. You see, we are set to have a bit of fun with her and enjoy the warmth of a woman's body." He looked around to those around him, then gave a quick nod to one of the men and without warning the guard went to his knees with a spire sticking out the front of him.

"**NO**" Kagome knelt by her guard. "Can you... are you alright?"

"It is just a flesh wound Milady." He tried to stand but her hand stopped him.

"You chest!" she faced the male. "How would any woman want to have you between her legs and be soiled by a ugly, worthless cheater like yourself! When all truth, you probably need to chest below your clothes to make you look like your big, when all you have is a small worm for a manhood!"

"You will not speak to a youkai in such a way even if you are a lady of some land.. I can assure that I need nothing to help me look big which you will soon see and feel.' The male raised a hand and backhanded her hard, hard enough across her cheek and neck that she stumbled backwards and falling to the ground roughly and not moving for a bit. When she managed to move with her ears ringing, she saw the male step over her laying his sword at her obi of her kimono cutting it and moving the kimono aside. "You will learn your place once I am through with you. Then they can have you."

"**NO. You won't get a chance**" She looked around for her sword, but it was to far away from her. The next thing that happened was a quick blur and the male was no longer standing over Kagome, but was removing himself from the remains of trees that he went through. There standing in front of Kagome stood the western lord with his sword drawn.

"Who the hell are you!" The male slowly got to his feet. "Who are you to interrupt me teaching this woman her place, then me and my friends were going to have fun with her which she will beg for more! It matters not that she has been mated..." The male went silent.

"You face the lord of the Western lands, who is this woman's mate!" Sesshoumaru spoke with his sword plunged through the mid-section of the offending male. Turning to look at the others that were around after removing the body of the male his sword. Everyone saw blood red eyes. "Yemon this one entrusts his mate to you. Take her to safety."

"Yes M'lord." The guard slowly got to his feet once the spire was pulled out of his back. "Come Milady."

"No. I want to stay to help him."

"Afraid not Milady." Yemon picked Kagome up placing her over his shoulder then picked up her bag, bow and quiver then left leaving the sword.

When the guard finally came to a stop from running, Kagome had him place her down on the ground. Once on her feet, she took her things as the guard walked around the area. Kagome watched as he rubbed the spot where the front of the spire came out of his chest.

"Please come kneel or sit in front of me and remove the armor then the top half of your outfit."

"To disrobe in front of you Milady is indecent."

"You are to remove the top half of your clothes. I am not telling you to remove everything! I wish to check your wound. Nothing more. Now please do as I ask." As the guard knelt down in front of her, she could tell he did not feel at ease. Looking over the wound, Kagome went to her bag and got her kit that had herbs and pastes that were used on youkai that she got from Jinenji. As she knelt down to use the medicine, she was knocked on her butt as he quickly got to his feet.

"I did not touch your mate M'lord." Kagome look where the guard looked to see Sesshoumaru standing there with red eye and his clothes were covered with blood.

"Don't be angry with him. I had him remove the top of his outfit so I could check the wound that goes all the way through from his back to his chest." She walked over to Sesshoumaru. Leaning against him, she reached up and ran her fingers over the ridge of his ear. "Please return your eye color back to amber. There is no threat here." She reminded leaned against him. "Would you want me to look you over for wounds?" she turned to go, but stopped and looked back. "Well if you do I will be over here." She looked at his eyes to see that they were looking elsewhere. Following his eyes, she looked down. She saw that the kimono had blood on it plus her obi was missing. He did not remove my obi. That male cut it off of me. Well I will look you over after I change." Grabbing her bag she left to change.

Outside the camp, Kagome knelt down to go through her bag to see if she had any clean clothes. Finding some fresh clothes, she began to undress then re-dressed in the fresh clothes. She knew that what she now wore Sesshoumaru would have her change out of because it was no kimono, but was a blue skirt that was three inches above the knees, with a top that stopped an inch and a half from the top of her skirt. Putting the dirty and bloody kimono in her bag, she headed back to camp.

"I know that you wish me not to wear these, but I will change when we return to the domain." Placing her bag down next to Sesshoumaru, she sat down on her knees next to him. "Would you please remove your armor, the outer and inner haori so I could check you." Reaching for her bag, she searched for her water bottle or something for water. She removed the cooking pot that she used for boiling water. "Yemon could you take this and go find me some water?"

"Yes Milady."

"While he does that, I will gather wood. I will be back." Picking up her bow and quiver, she felt a hand Turning she saw Sesshoumaru holding her sword out to her. "My sword! Thank you." She then left. Gathering enough wood in her arms, she came back to camp, placing the wood on the ground. From where the western lord sat, Kagome's short skirt tempted him as she knelt down arranging the wood. Her time of season was strong in the air.

"_Her scent calls to you. Why don't you take her? You and her are here alone and her outfit is short enough to take her without removing all of what she wears._" His inner self voiced. The next thing he knew was that he was behind her, fitting her body close to his.

"Wh...what are you do...ing?" she felt him enter her from behind as she was questioning him. "Yemon should be back anytime with the water M'lord. We must stop." But Sesshoumaru did not remove himself from her, but wrapped an arm around her waist then lowered himself back against the tree with her on his lap still inside her. "Mmmm." She didn't think that he could go any deeper then he normally did. She felt him wedged in her tightly to the point. She thought he would push through the walls of her vagina and womb and stabbed her through her throat. As she sat there impelled on his lap, the guard Yemon came back into camp with the water. She tried to remove herself from off of the western lord but he held her in place.

"I will search for nourishment for the lady." Quickly bowing he left.

"He's gone. You can let go now." She quickly slid off of him then went to grab the cooking pot of water and came back. Gently lowering herself down onto his lap, but not putting him back inside her, but rather had his shaft up against her. "If you remove your armor and both haori's this would be easier." He leaned forward, unclasped and removed his armor followed by his outer haori, but left the inner one on but opened. When she rose up she felt his hand go between them then the tip of his shaft touched her opening. "If you are wanting this, then I get to control the speed of things." She did not get a response. As she, removed his hand.

_**~ Short Lime or Short Lemon ~**_

She remained looking into his eyes as the tip of his shaft was at the lips of her warm opening. Reaching her hand between them, she took a hold of his shaft then moving back and forth slowly allowing the very tip of his shaft to slide between her lips but no further. As the tip of his shaft was just inside her lips, she leaned forward and ran her tongue along the ridge of his ear then drew the tip of his ear into her mouth as her fingers gently rubbed the other ear. When she was done with his ear, she slowly and gently trailed kisses down his jaw line until she reached his lips. While doing so, she lowered herself all the way onto his shaft.

Deeply wedged deep inside her, his mind raced within him as she just sat there not moving. Then slowly she began to move on top of him. Slowly sliding upwards until she reached the tip and slowly drawing him out, then ever so slowly she slid back down until she reached the base of his shaft then repeating the process all over again. Raising his hands up and placing them on her hips, his instincts were fighting him to come out to take control. He began to squeeze her hips to move her faster.

"No! I made it clear that I was to set the pace."

"You alone made this, but this one had not given the agreement to it"

"Then it was my mistake M'lord. I thought you would enjoy this, but I see you must always be in control. So maybe another time." She had stopped moving as she spoke and now she was attempting to remove herself from off his shaft but his hands held her where she was.

"Continue." His hands lessened their hold.

"Only if I can set the pace with no help." She remained still as she looked at him. He gave her a reluctant nod. "Next time I will remove myself from your person or use some of my energy to keep you from moving to help."

Setting out, she began the whole process all over again as she began to slowly move on him. As some time pasted while using her body to torment him, she began to speed up her movements. She could tell that he was fighting to keep his instincts from coming out and taking over. She felt a shift in his aura as the feeling of a warm tingling sensation started to consume her.

He felt her body changing around him and her scent was becoming laced with pleasure. He once again took a hold of her hips knowing what she has said and began moving her on him even faster. The next thing he knew, she was straightening her back and tilting her head back while her nails raked over his chest. Urging on with the stimulation of her nails dragging and digging into his skin, he gave over to his more animal instincts and began to pound into her. Soon he felt her body convulse as he body sent her juices around him. He soon followed himself filling her with warmth as his seed filled her.

**_~ End of Short Lime or Lemon ~_**

As she was composing herself the guard came walking back into camp with fresh kill hung over his shoulder. Blushing Kagome lowered her eyes to the ground knowing that the guard would be able to smell the scent of Sesshoumaru's and her joining.

The following morning before dawn Kagome was woke up by a gentle shake. Opening her eyes she noticed Yemon knelt by her. Rubbing her eyes, she slowly sat up. Looking around the camp she saw that she and the guard were the only one's in camp.

"Your mate will return. You are to eat and make ready to travel." Yemon stood then walked to the other side of the dead fire.

"Would you then rebuild the fire so when I get back with fresh meat I should not take long?"

"Look beside you and you will find nourishment for you to eat." Kagome did as Yemon said and found an array of different wild fruits and a few wild vegetables. Taking her time eating, she combed through her hair with her fingers. By the time she was finishing up her food the western lord came back into camp and walked over to her. Standing to her feet, she readied herself by putting her weapons on then picking up her bag.

"We go." Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome then began to walk.

"You do know that I can walk!"

"This one knows you can walk. He wishes to end this sooner then early evening if left to walking." With that he took to the sky leaving the guard to travel to the domain by foot.

Once they landed in the courtyard it surprised her when the little green imp did not greet Sesshoumaru, but most importantly they both were not greeted by the loud but cheerful voice of Rin. As they walked into the main building and he headed to his study and she headed to the room she used when she wanted to be alone, she knew that the silence would not last long once Rin knew they were back.

"Well I had best put these things away then change into something more suitable for here. Then ready me some herbs." Changing out of the clothes from her time and changing into a plan cotton kimono, she then set out mixing herbs for when she had tea she could mix some in the hot water. Getting the mixture mixed together she laid down to take a nap.

Upon being waked up much later, Kagome gathered the mixed herbs then followed Hanako out of the room. Yemon followed behind Kagome as she slowly made her way to the dining hall. Before she could reach the door, Yemon came out from behind her and opened the door. She took a deep breath preparing her for the greeting that she was about to receive, and then she stepped into the dining hall.

"KAGOME! Rin is most happy to see you."

"Thanks and it is good to see you to." Kagome answered as she made her way to her seat next to Sesshoumaru and across the table from Rin.

"Rin knows Sesshoumaru-sama would find Kagome and bring her back to the domain." Rin said before she took a bite of her food.

"As promised M'lord, upon returning here, I changed my clothes." Kagome spoke before taking the herb mixture and pouring it into the tea, then taking a sip.

"What was put in the tea?"

"Just herbs for the cramps. Nothing more than that."

"Did you do fun things when you were not here in the domain Kagome?"

"No Rin. Afraid this time, I tried not to draw attention to myself so I would not get caught. But lady Kaede wished for me to tell you she says hello."

"Did you and Sesshoumaru-sama do fun things when he found you?"

"No Rin, we did not do anything fun together upon him finding out that I was at the village, nor did we do anything nor talked as we headed back here. We had nothing to say to one another because he knew the reason why I was at the village and how I feel." She looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Rin heard talk that you left because you wished not to continue mating with Sesshoumaru-sama. Though Rin still does not know the meaning. Talk says that Kagome does not want to bare pups for Sesshoumaru-sama. Is that why you went to village?"

"Reason why I went was to get herbs that I needed. Now it would be best that we eat before the food gets cold. We can talk later." Kagome took a bite of her food. "_That is the reason why I left. Is because I don't wish to bare him any children._" she voiced inside her mind as she continued eating.

As evening came upon the land Kagome was sitting on Rin's futon with the child curled up next to her as she told a story. She found that as she told Rin the story, her eyes were getting heavy but she carried on. Looking down she saw that Rin was sound asleep. Wanting to make doubly sure that Rin would not wake back up wanting her to finish the story, Kagome began to drift asleep. The weight of Rin's body was removed from close to her and a hand on her shoulder caused her to open her eyes a bit.

"Come my mate. Sleep upon futon within this one's chamber." Sesshoumaru held out his hand to her. Barely able to keep her eyes open, she weakly took a hold of his hand and he helped her to her feet then guided her down to the bedchamber


	39. Chapter 38

It had been a hot night with the smell of rain. Dawn, next day clouds covered the sky as Kagome walked around the courtyard and gardens waiting for the time for the morning meal. Looking up at the clouds to study them, she knew that by the way they looked and with the sweltering heat, that if thunder and lightning combined with wind, rain chose to let loose, it would be a bad storm. A bad rain storm in mid-summer.

**_~ Kagome's Memory ~_**

She remembered a bad rain and thunderstorm when her brother was four years old. It had been in the middle of the summer like it was today. Clouds blanketed the sky all day and come evening wind had started picking up. She remembered that she had been laying in bed dozing off to sleep when a loud clap of thunder hit close by, causing the windows and the house to tremble from the power of the thunder followed by a bright flash of light that brightened the whole inside of the house.

"**MOTHERRR!**" Souta cried out.

**_RUMBLE_** Thunder sounded again

"**M...MOTHER!**" Cried Souta again and yet their mother's footsteps had not been heard. Pushing back her blankets she walked over to her door opened it then headed down the hall to her brother's room. As she reached his door and opened it another flash of light followed closely by another clap of thunder.

"**AAAHHHHH!**" Souta screamed as he pulled his blanket up to his eyes.

"Shhhh Souta! It's only me." She said as she walked over to her brother's bed.

"S...sis!" He moved the blanks and looked at her.

"Yes you little pain. What is all this noise? It is only thunder.

"It's so loud and sounds like it's going to hit the house."

"There is no harm. So why don' you just lay flat and rest your head on the pillow and close your eyes. When the loud claps of thunder hits just think of the sounds as if one of our ancestors in the after life is cleaning and had just dropped a heavy chair. As the thunder gets lighter and lighter it means that they are almost done with the cleaning."

"Ah, why would they be cleaning late at night?"

"They wouldn't you brat! Just go to sleep." She stood up then walked over to the door. Slowly closing the door, she stood there with the door cracked open a bit and waited. When the thunder sounded she looked in and listened. Souta took a deep breath like he would go to scream, but she did not hear a scream but rather Souta telling himself that it was only their ancestor's cleaning in the after life. Turning she walked back to her room and went back to bed.

**_~ End of Kagome's Memory ~_**

"Lady Kagome are you alright?" Yemon asked.

"Yes perfectly alright. A memory of when my brother was four years old and a big thunderstorm hit. He was so scared. The day was much like how these clouds are right now. Later heavy wind started then late that night loud thunder sounded. I had told him to think of it as our ancestor's in the after life cleaning and had dropped a heavy chair. After that he did not have any hard times sleeping when thunder storms came."

"Is your brother with the ancestors?"

"No, he is very much still alive. He would be fifteen by now."

"Do you not see him when you visited the village?

"No. I am unable to travel to see my mother, grandfather, or my brother."

"M'lord would take you if you but ask. I am sure."

"The way to get to my family is blocked. Blocked in a way were even lord Sesshoumaru can't even pass through to get there. I have not seen them since before the final battle with the evil Hanyou Naraku."

"They must miss you very much Milady."

"Yes as much as I miss them." Tears filled her eyes at that. "Come, I should head in for the morning meal."

"Morning Kagome." Rin greeted as she came into the dining hall. From where he sat, Sesshoumaru smelt the scent of tears though he did not detect any harm about her.

"Why does the scent of tears come from your person as though you have been weeping?"

"Just a memory of my brother, mother, and grandfather. M'lord! A memory in which involves weather like that outside."

"Could Kagome bring me to see her brother so Rin could play?"

"That would be impossible Rin because I can never go home to where they live. The way that I traveled to see them was destroyed and that means the way is blocked. So I'm sorry."

"Could you come to Rin's room after meal?"

"I don't see why not. I am not doing anything special today that I know of." Rin hurried to eat her food, where as Kagome took her time.

"Come on Kagome. Rin is done. Let us go."

"Some people like to take their time and enjoy their food." Putting some food in her mouth and chewing it slowly then took her chopsticks and got more food. "If you don't want to wait then you can go to your room and await me there. I do know where your room is." Kagome smiled to herself as Rin continued to sit where she was, fidgeting. The longer Kagome took eating the more Rin fidgeted in her spot. When the bowel was empty Rin quickly go to her feet and waited for Kagome by the room.

"Sit here Kagome!" Rin tapped the cushions next to her and a low table.

"What did you want me to be in here so bad for? What was so urgent?"

"Would Kagome tell me things?" Rin tapped her fingers together.

"Rin, you know that I have no problem talking with you. What is it that you would like to talk about? If I don't know the answer to the question, then I will seek the answer from someone who would know then I would give you the answer. So why don't you tell me or ask me what you need told to you."

"What is Kagome's brother like? What does he look like? What is his name?" Rin raised her head and looked at Kagome.

"What can I say about my little brother? Hmm. The last time I saw him, he stood to the middle of my chest. Well between my stomach and my chest. He loved to learn of the old ways and listen to our grandfather's stories. He loved to play jokes. At times he talks in his sleep and sucking his thumb. He loves being a pain in my foot, though he was a pain to me; he was and is a caring person with a kind heart. He always wanted to know my adventures that I had with Inuyasha. Well I told you his height so now let's see. He has short black hair and brown eyes. His name is Souta."

"Did Kagome's brother do fun stuff?"

"He spent time with his friends, play with our cat Buyo, or play games on what is called a playstation."

What about Kagome's mother and father? What are they like?"

Mother is very loving and cares deeply about everything concerning her family. My father, I don't know anything about him. He was not there when I was growing up. Souta's father left before he was born. So he does not know his father either. Is there anything else that you would like to ask?" Kagome watched as Rin sat there with a serious look on her face, but then her face lit up. "Go ahead."

"What does it mean when someone say that a person wished or wishes not to continue mating with someone? What does the word mating mean?" Kagome's face fell when the question was asked. She thought it would be something about her family, or her old friends, etc... but surely not this question. How was she going to answer this question? Should she truly answer this or have her ask one of the servants because she knew Sesshoumaru would not answer it. Heck, she didn't even think Kaede would give Rin an answer other than she was still young to worry about such questions. "Well Kagome, what does it mean?"

"A mate is a companion, or can mean a spouse." She saw Rin give the look as if she did not understand when she said spouse. "A spouse is another word for married person. A husband or a wife."

"So does mating mean husbands and wives? As in a person can have two?" Kagome raised her hand and rubbed her temple. She wondered if this is what it is like for parents when they have to sit their kids down to give them the adult talk about the birds and the bees and the human body. While sitting they're trying to figure out what to say, a knock sounded, followed by the door opening.

"I have come to see if you and the young miss would care for tea?" Hanako looked from Kagome to Rin while holding cups and a kettle of hot water. "Why are you two so serious?"

"Rin has asked Kagome questions and she has not answered one of them." Rin answered.

"What kind of questions?"

"I asked what does it mean when someone wished or wishes not to continue mating with someone. Then I asked what does mating mean."

"I see." Hanako looked at Kagome. "Have you got an answer for her?"

"I'm not sure what to tell her. Lord Sesshoumaru seems to think she is not yet old enough to know such things. He said so when Rin asked something like this before. I have told her that a mate is a companion, a spouse, and that a spouse is a husband or wife, but that is as far as I got. What do you think I should do?"

"Take it one step at a time. Speak what needs to be spoken, wise thoughts speaks great wisdom." Hanako sat the kettle and cups down then turned and left the two alone.

"Geez thanks for nothing." She said to a closing door. Looking back over to Rin, she breathed in. "So would you wish me to tell you a story tonight before you go to sleep?"

"Rin does not know. Rin knows that Kagome is trying to change from having to answer the question Rin has asked her."

Kagome knew that Rin needed to know what the word meant as well as others. "Do you really wish to know what it means?" She watched as Rin shook her head yes. "Alright, I will tell you the best way possible. I am hoping that I don't confuse you." Kagome came back and sat down next to Rin for she had stood up when Hanako was in the room. Before speaking Kagome tried to think of things to explain to Rin that would relate to this era rather then give Rin the history of how most people does things in her era. "Ok, let me ask you a question first. Have you heard the word courtship or courting?" But before Rin had a chance to answer there came another knock, followed by the door opening to reveal the western lord. "Ah good. Just the person we need. Please, why don't you come and take a seat. We are having a conversation that could use your wisdom." Sesshoumaru slid the door closed then walked over and stood for a bit then took a seat. "Now Rin please answer me."

"Rin has heard the word courting, but knows not what it means." At hearing this Sesshoumaru moved. Thinking that he was going to get to his feet Kagome reached out and took a hold of his hand.

"If I have to explain things to Rin that you yourself could not explain or have a servant explain, then you could sit through this! That is if a simple conversation is not far below you. A youkai lord, unless you are to high and mighty to input his wisdom where it's needed!" The western lord and her exchanged looks but he did not get up. She returned her attention back to Rin. "Ok. Courtship means a man or young adult seeks the favor of a young woman to gain affection, to seek them in marriage. He tries to woo her."

"Woo? That is funny word." Rin chuckled.

"Woo means to make love, or court. Anyhow I will continue. The guy tries to gain affection by drawing close by implying, to hint that he is interested in her and wishes to have intimacy or sexual relations. Sexual relations are also called lovemaking and can be called courtship. Also it has many other names. It can also mean having sex, having intercourse, or for animals it would be to rut." She looked at Sesshoumaru when she said rut. "Rut means time of sexual excitement and urge among animals. But a better way for animals would be called breeding." She made eye contact with the western lord then looked back to Rin. Kagome stopped to check to see how Rin was doing at understanding and to see if she was confused. Sesshoumaru on the other hand showed no emotion. " Breed or breeding, one would call it by many meanings as well. You could call it, to beget, to propagate, to hatch, to be produced, to be with young, to increase in numbers. Like with Kouga and Ayame. Kouga courted Ayame and they became intimate and had sexual relations. When they had sexual relations, they procreated, and that is how Ayame became pregnant and now they have their son Hiromasa."

"But how does that explain what Rin asked you? How does it explain someone wishes not to continue mating with someone? What is mating?"

"It means that the person does not wish to be intimate with the other person. Mating is another meaning for having sexual relations."

"So those who talked was meaning that Kagome left because the domain because she wished not to continue sexual relations by mating with Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Yes that is what they were saying."

"Was that why Kagome left and Sesshoumaru-sama had to go look for her and bring her back here?" Kagome looked from Rin over to Sesshoumaru.

"Yes that was the reason that I hid my scent and left, but there were many reasons for doing so. Those reasons were spoken about when lord Sesshoumaru found me." Rin lowered her head. "None of the reasons had to do with you. You could not cause me to want to leave."

"Does Kagome still not want to have sexual..." Kagome stood up.

"I am feeling tired. Might M'lord permit me to seek rest until midday or evening meal?" she got a slow nod. Turning she walked over and out the door.

Going down the hall she thought about the conversation and she knew how Rin was one who asked a lot of questions like all kids are. But how could she explain why she did not wish to mate with Sesshoumaru that he would not want her to know. Coming out of her thoughts, she noticed that she was not in the room she used for herself, nor was she in Sesshoumaru's room, but in a different room all together. Looking around the room she noticed a large tapestry of a man looking identical to Sesshoumaru but had dark violet blue stripes and knew whose room that she was in. Walking over, she took a seat on the old futon.

"Wish you could impart your wisdom on this situation at hand." She sat on the old futon looking at the tapestry of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father. While sitting there staring at the tapestry she began to get drowsy so she laid down across the futon continuing to stare at the tapestry and before she knew it, her eyes drifted closed.

**_~ Kagome's Dream ~_**

The sky was a crisp blue with high white clouds. She was walking through a meadow. A breeze blew rusting over the lush grass of the meadow, the ripples swelled causing the grass to move like the waves of an ocean.

Coming to a downward slope in the meadow she noticed a figure off in the distance. Walking down the slope careful not to trip, she began to walk to the figure. Drawing close to the figure she began to make out the outfit of the figure.

"Sesshoumaru!" But there was no answer. "Sesshoumaru how did I get here? The last thing I remember was being in your father's empty... Room." As she came close the figure remained looking forward. "Why are you not talking to me?"

"He is strong. Trust in that."

"What are you saying?" she did not get an answer. Walking slowly around to face him. "What do you mean Sesshoumaru?" She started to slip. "AHHH!" Strong hands grabbed her around the waist and she looked up. "Wait you're not Sesshoumaru! You're...."

"Open your eyes!" Kagome opened her eyes to see that the meadow was gone and replaced with the room and Sesshoumaru was looking down at her in his arms as she leaned next to him.

"Where is he?" she sat up rather then leaning against Sesshoumaru.

"Where is who?" Sesshoumaru looked at her as Yemon came into view.

"Mmm." Kagome shook her head. "No body. That dream was so real. I should ready myself for the midday meal." She stood up.

"He is strong. Trust that." A whisper of a voice came to her. She looked in the direction of the echo to see the tapestry, before she left with Sesshoumaru and the guard Yemon.

"I should go and ready myself for the midday meal."

"The evening meal is to be served soon.."

"Evening meal! But I've only just left Rin's room to rest before the midday meal just a few moments ago."

"The midday meal has passed hours ago."

"But I..." Her legs wobbled. Sesshoumaru helped steady her as they headed to the dining hall.

"Kagome missed midday meal." Rin spoke as she looked at the door as Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Yemon entered.

When the evening meal was served and ate Sesshoumaru escorted Kagome to their bedchamber. Sitting there by herself, she reflected on the dream and then recalled what she had said before she had drifted asleep.

"Could Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father answered my question? If so, how was it possible?"

"How was what possible?" Came a voice. Looking over she saw her mate walk in closing the door.

"In my dream I walked along in a meadow and came to a downward slope and saw a figure. I decided to walk over to the figure. As I drew near the outfit of the person came clear and I thought it was you. When I went to stand in front, it was not you but your father. How was it possible that your father was their and so real in my dream? And how was it that when I closed my eyes several hours has passed while I was in the dream, when it was only a short dream as it played out?"

"What had been spoken by him?"

"I am not really sure. I could not understand it." She did not want to tell him what was said.

"Dreams hold wisdom." He spoke.

"Yes, but they could be a person"s mind playing out images that they see before going to sleep combined with questions that they might have, day dreams, hopes, fears. They play into each other then combined to play out what your mind comprehends. Which turns out as nightmares, faults hopes, misunderstandings that lead people astray." Kagome answered.

Later on in the night, Kagome could not sleep because of the words that were spoken in her dream then again in a echo as she left Sesshoumaru's father's room. Pushing back the cover, she grabbed her silk robe, slipped it on, and then left the room quietly.

Outside it was dark, with not even a small silver of moon able to get through the clouds this night. Thick fog blanketed the ground, muffling every sound. As she walked the white of the fog swirled. The shadow of the trees looked as if they were dancing with the fog as she continued to walk about.

Feeling a high spike of a strong aura she stopped. Turning about her to feel the aura and to see where it was coming from she could not see anything, as all about her the fog had become dense. Not even the trees or the main building of the domain could be seen.

"Can you not find your way? Use what you know to find the way to this one's voice."

"I donâ't wish to return to the safety of the domain." She began walking again. "I know where I am walking to. I am heading to the meadow." She did not want to let him know that the thick, dense fog had made her disorientated. The next thing she came to realize is that she was not heading to the meadow but had headed in the direction of the large pond. Turning around to see if she could see any shapes, she lost her footing and fell, which she went under water. Coming back up, she felt for the dry ground.

"This would not be the meadow." Sesshoumaru's voice came from in front of her.

"So I could not tell where I was going. It's not like I have youkai sense of direction or eye sight." She felt herself being lifted up out of the water. The wind that was blowing began to chill her. Her nipples became hard as goose bumps covered her skin.

"We will return to the warmth of our chamber and bed. Come."

"Wait please. Please allow me to be out here to think." She reached her hand out feeling his body. She did not feel the cold of his armor, but rather the cool feel of silk and the warmth of his body coming through the fabric. "You could wrap your arms around me and keep me warm by your body heat." She pressed her body close to his. He felt her hard nipples, the swell of her breasts and how her wet nightdress stuck to her. She turned and put her back against him as he wrapped his arms about her.

Lowering to the ground, Sesshoumaru sat her between his lags and leaned her back against him. While having his arms wrapped about her, his fingers rubbed over her nipples making them grow even tighter. Small moans began coming from within her. Taking a claw, he trailed the tip of his claw over her carefully not to cut her as he did so.

**_~ **SHORT LEMON AHEAD!!!!** ~_**

"Mmm" she moaned. The wind began to blow more and yet she was, impervious to the chill. She was consumed with a feverish desire building within her to be rid of her nightdress. She did not object when she felt his hand lower to her knee then slowly slide it's way up her thigh pushing up her night dress. She moved her leg to allow him more entrance. Feeling the fires of passion building, she sat up and moved his hand from between her thighs. Turning she faced him and straddled his right leg.

Taking her left hand she brought it to his right ear gently rubbing the tip as she leaned forward bringing her lips to the crescent moon on his forehead and kissed it before slowly going down to his left ear and allowing her tongue to trail over and play with the tip, drawing it into her mouth and gently nipping it while boldly trailing her right hand down his shoulder, chest and lower until it reached his thigh then slid it over to his groin. Hearing a sharp intake of breath she sought out the length of him then slowly began rubbing up and down. Before long she felt him steadily becoming hard. She changed from rubbing up and down the length of him to stroking the head of his shaft.

In return of straddling his leg teasing his ear with her left hand, nipping his left ear and stroking his groin, she felt his fingers grip her own thigh, then slide up and into her. Feeling his long fingers stroking in and out of her, the fire of passion began rising in her again as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mmmm Sesshoumaru." She moaned close to his ear but all to soon his fingers slid out of her. Taking a hold of both of her arms, he raised her up away from him then slides her silk robe off of her, followed by the spaghetti strings of her nightdress being slid off one shoulder baring her breast. Clutching her freed breast, he brought it to his mouth seizing it. Suckling her, he held her to him as he rose from his sitting position and laid her on the ground. His suckling began to get harder as his fingers re-entered her. She could feel his fangs grazing the skin of her breast. Then it up and stopped then he was not leaning over her.

"Rise up and onto your knees." His words held a vibe to it that was different. Rising up she, was turned facing away from him. Her hair was moved off of her shoulder where he marked her and she felt his lips touch her skin. The other string was removed from her shoulder and her nightdress fell down around her knees.

She was caught in the heat of her mate's loosed passion, and she was the one who had loosened it. Now she would pay the price His fingers found her, and with purpose. He opened her, caressed her, entered her... and as he did, heat blossomed. His groan was guttural in her ear, as he drew her back against him by her hips. Removing his fingers from within her, but soon replaced them as his manhood slid into her, the whole length without stopping.

_Too full. Too Big. Too hot._

He pressed himself inside, holding himself still, waiting for... something.

_Too much... why wouldn't he move?_

Involuntarily her inner muscles rippled along the hard length inside.

He thrust with vigor, with savagery. There was no resisting him, no chance to take charge. She had to move as he directed, accept his domination... with each thrust, she came, an explosion of need fulfilled and need aroused.

Claws raked across her skin just before sharp pain pierced her as they dug into the flesh of her hips holding her steady as he pounded into her. She moaned, straining all her muscles as he drove into her. The pleasure was intense, and when he slid his hand around her between her legs, and pressed her clit. She moaned and screamed out as the claws of the hand still on her hip dug deeper. Lights exploded beneath her closed eyelids as he bite down on the mating mark.

Her body felt as a rag doll being tossed about as he fiercely, plunged into her, filling her with his sperm. She remained on her hands and knees, panting, exhausted pleasured beyond strength.

Gradually he withdrew, each ridge and vein dragging across her inner tissues.

**_~ End Of SHORT LEMON ~_**

She groaned as her body fell to the ground when he released his hold on her. Her body became alive with the feel of stinging as the wind blew. She looked at a few places that stung to see blood coming out of deep claw marks in her skin. Warmth slid down her neck and chest. There was a lot more blood flowing down her neck then there was the first time he had bit her. The bite was deeper this time. Trying to move to stand, she felt dizzy, so she remained where she was on the ground.. Looking up at his towering form. The way he looked was different. His eyes were a deeper shade of red, his stripes were much more distinguished and his fangs looked to be a bit longer.

The spicy scent of blood filled his senses. The red lessened as he became aware of his surroundings. The blood was close. Peering down, he saw his mate covered in claw marks; his mating mark re-opened and deep, and a lot of blood on her body and the smell of their joining filled the area. Looking down at his claws, he saw them coated with her blood and his undress. Kneeling down he gently raised Kagome up and leaned her against him. Once there he accessed the damage to her skin.

"M'lord, I'm cold. Might I seek your help in getting my robe and nightdress so I can get dressed? I feel so drained, dizzy, and sore." Her eyes stared up at him weakly.

"This one will do so, but things need to be done first. You must do as when you were taken as my mate. Though this time a great amount you must take in." Using his claw he sliced open his left wrist and held it to her mouth instead of having to hold her up to the side of his neck. He watched her struggle to swallow the blood. Kagome was doing the best she could not to gag as hot blood rushed in filling up her mouth, and continued to fill her mouth even as she did her best to swallow. Each time she swallowed, she coughed, sending blood out of her mouth and down the sides of her mouth, chin, and neck.

When the wound closed on his wrist, he re-opened it for her to drink more. He did not know how much blood she had lost at their joining. While having his wrist over her mouth waiting for the wound to heal the second time, he looked at where he had bitten the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Scanning the wound in her neck, he could tell that his fangs had lengthened when he had bitten her and held her. He knew that his fangs never lengthened unless he was in the early stage of transforming into his dog form. Had he been so aroused that it caused him to almost loose control of his body and came close to shifting while mating with his mate? Feeling his wound close on his wrist he picked his mate up and headed over to the pond, to kneel back down again. He lowered her into the water.

"No please, this...this is cold."

"Bathe to remove blood from body and hair." Once he could not see any more blood, he lifted her out of the water. After handing her, her robe and nightdress, he wrapped her in his haori, made quick work of the distance to the main building and returned them to their chamber and to bed.


	40. Chapter 39

_A Few Weeks Have Passed...._

Before dawn Kagome was woke up by the sound of knocking at the door and the warmth of her mate's body heat leave as he left the bed to answer the door. Closing the door he fully dressed with armor, and weapons then left the bedchamber. Turning onto her back and starring up at the ceiling, she wondered what was the matter for him to leave.

Closing her eyes once more to try and go back to sleep, she couldn't so she got up and got dressed. She was really tired this morning and had been for the past few mornings due to her mate keeping them both awake enjoying each other's bodies and joining together clear to almost dawn. When it was time for Hanako to come in to wake Kagome, she saw Kagome sitting on the futon dressed.

"Morning lady Kagome. You look very tired this morning as the other mornings."

"I've only got to sleep a few hours ago. What was lord Sesshoumaru made aware of by someone knocking on the door?"

"I know not. He is at the main gate."

"Well since I am up, I will go get Rin and head to the dining hall." She got to her feet then left to go down to Rin's room.

**_knocking...._**

"Kagome!" Rin looked at her.

"Are you ready to go eat?"

"You came to get Rin! Rin is in dining hall many mornings before Kagome. Master Jaken will be surprised and not say anything because you are not late this morning." Rin closed her door and they walked to the dining hall. Getting to the dining hall, Yemon opened the door for them. Walking into the room they saw a surprising welcome.

"Ayame! Kouga!" Rin called out.

"Hello Rin." Ayame greeted.

"Kagome! Are you feeling all right? You look exhausted." Kouga stood to his feet.

"Could it be that those who guessed you would be with pup in the summer has made the right guess?" Ayame questioned. Kouga looked from Kagome to the western lord as he walked Kagome to her spot. Ayame watching as he did so.

"That's not it. I ah...mean we have only got to sleep not more than a few hours ago." She took a seat as the room went quiet.

"_Would you not think he would tire of her and seek a youkai female to bed?_" a very low voice spoke in a whisper to another person.

"Why don't you ask lord Sesshoumaru why he does not grow tired and seek a youkai female to bed!" Kagome looked at a servant woman at the other end of the room whispering in another's ear. Kouga looked at whom Kagome spoke to.

"_Did she hear what I said?_"

"_How could that be?_" The other said.

"Yes I heard you." She watched their faces. "Yes you...the one in the gray kimono and your friend there in the pale beige and white kimono." Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru stood up.

"Take them to the place of holding. Stand guard." Yemon and another guard stepped forward then led them from the dining hall.

"Kagome! How was it that you heard what they said in a whispered voice from where you sit?"

"I am not quite sure to tell you the truth. This isn't the only time I could hear something spoken low and I was not close to those who have said it. Once I heard what was said behind a half closed door. The other day a warrior and a servant girl were being...intimate in an area close to the main gate. Believe me that was not what you wanted to hear when you seek to find a quiet place to think."

"How long has this been happening Kagome? Has anything happened to you that you know of? Anything to you, your body, anything at all?" Kouga asked.

"Kagome could we go now?" Rin asked.

"Why don't you go on ahead and I will catch up with you later."

"On alright." Rin was saddened that Kagome would not be going with her. Sesshoumaru dismissed those in the room. Ayame stood and walked around and sat by Kagome.

"Has anything happened to her since we last seen her?" Kouga spoke to Sesshoumaru.

"Nothing Kouga. The only thing would be what you and Ayame would do every night."

"When we can, I have something to tell you." Ayame smelt something different about Kagome and it was not the scent that was still on Kagome from the joining. "Kouga, I smell something about her." Kouga went around and stood by his mate and Kagome and breathed in deep.

"Permit me to ask? During the joining has something happen to cause you to have his scent so deeply within you? The scent of your joining is on you, but this scent is different."

"I shared his blood."

"No that was to long ago when he took you as his mate." They saw her look at the western lord. "What are you not saying?" Kouga asked.

"There was another time a while back that he had to give me blood to heal because of deep cuts from his claws. A few weeks ago..."

"What about a few weeks ago?" Kouga waited. Kagome told them about the fog and about her going outside in her nightgown. "Is that it?" Kagome shook her head no.

"He started teasing me with his fingers then stopped.. So I teased him by licking and nipping the tip of his ear while stroking something really hard. Stroking the very tip of his..." she stopped. "Something was different about him as he told me to rise up onto my hands and knees. He was a lot rougher than all the other times. Then when he bit, it was harder and deeper. When we finished, deep scratches were here." She showed with her hand all the places. "There was a lot more blood coming from the side of my neck then the other times he bit me. But that is all I know, other than his eyes were a deeper shade of red, his stripes were much more distinguished, and his fangs looked to be longer. I've seen him when he changed into his true form and his eyes, stripes and teeth all changed like that in the beginning like they were that night. When his eyes returned to normal, he cut open his wrist and held it to my mouth until it closed, ordering me to swallow all that I could. He re-opened his wrist and did the process all over again until it healed once more. That was that."

"You have a lot of his blood running through your veins. A full youkai's blood! Which is stronger than a human's. It is quite possible you are getting youkai treats."

"What does that mean?" Kagome looked at Kouga.

"I have heard tales of sharing blood but not what happens or had happened. Tales are of low youkai and human. Your mate is anything but a low youkai. His lineage is of extremely strong blood. Stronger then any low level youkai. So other words there is no real knowledge of strong youkai doing this or what happens to the women...Great!" Kagome took a deep breath. "So Ayame what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Ayame took Kagome's hand and laid it on her belly. "Your pregnant again!" Ayame shook her head yes.

"Your next to... " Kouga stopped as Ayame placed a hand on his arm to tell him not to finish what he was going to say.

"That's alright Ayame. Let him finish what he was saying." But Kouga would not finish. "You were going to say.˜Your next to become pregnant.' That is what you were going to say was that it?" Kouga nodded. "So are you going to stay here for a while today?"

"No. Hakkaku and Ginta are watching Hiromasa. He is moving around now and thought the boys would be good to watch him. You have to come visit soon."

"I hope to do so." Kagome smiled.

"I wish for you to be there come birth time and naming of this little on who has yet to grow and be born."

"Send word of the approaching time and some way or another, I will be there." Kagome gave Ayame a hug then stood up with both Ayame and Kouga then followed them out of the dining hall and out the main door. She followed them over and out the main gate.

"Later Kagome."

"See you. Tell Ginta and Hakkaku that we say hello." She waved.

"Will do." Kouga answered before running with Ayame following.

"I can't believe they thought that the reason that I am tired is do to being pregnant. When the true reason is because the late hours that we are intimate." She watched Sesshoumaru turn to the direction in which the two servant women were being held. She put her hand on his arm. "Sesshoumaru! Please don't kill those two who spoke as they did against me. You said that I have a say over the servants as well, so I should have a say if and what a punishment should be. Should I not?" Without a word he continued on his way as she continued on into the main building and to Rin's room. "Sorry that I am late coming to your room."

"Rin understands. Why did they not bring Hiromasa?"

"Because he was being watched by Hakkaku and Ginta back at the den. But I asked Kouga and Ayame to tell them hello from everyone here."

"Would Kagome like to go outside later midday meal."

"Let's wait until then and see. Shall we?" she stifled a yawn. "Because right now I can lay down and sleep for a few hours as tired as I am!" She sat down on the floor with Rin

"Kagome can go to room to sleep if she needs to. Rin does not care."

"Are you sure?" Rin looked over at Kagome and nodded smiling at her. Standing back up she walked to the door. "Thank you Rin." Leaving the room, she went down the hall and passed the study. Reaching the room shared with Sesshoumaru, she went in, took off her shoe and laid down closing her eyes. No sooner had she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep had a knock come to the door then the door slid open.

"Forgive me Milady, but you are summoned to the lord's study."

"Thank you Yemon. Please inform lord Sesshoumaru that I will be there in a moment." Yemon bowed then shut the door. Rubbing her eyes then running her fingers through her hair. She got up and slipped her shoes back on then headed to the study. Reaching the study, she knocked.

"M'lord, Lady Kagome awaits to come in." Yemon bowed as he stepped aside to allow Kagome to come in. Walking into the study, she saw the two women servants.

"You summoned me M'lord?" Kagome gave a slight bow at the waist before walking over to stand close to her mate.

"You will deal the punishment to these servants as you see fit. If they do not, they shall die! This Sesshoumaru has passed judgment."

"Me pass judgment?"

"Would you rather have this one, end their lives now as a judgment?"

"They only spoke their mind."

"Milady, when they spoke up against you as lord Sesshoumaru's mate, they dishonored lord Sesshoumaru. Dishonor, is punishment by death. Your heart wishes to not see death as you once told me. M'lord does not have to let you choose their punishment. He could choose at anytime to end their life. But he chooses to let you his mate to choose their fate." Kagome looked from Yemon, to her mate, to the servants. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the color of light green come to her mate's claws.

"Wait! I've decided." The color remained in Sesshoumaru's claws. "You disagree with lord Sesshoumaru taking or having a human female who's a miko as his mate. Your punishment will be this. You will serve that which you despise. Close to the forest of Inuyasha, is an elder miko. You will serve her by preparing edible food, gather wood and water each day. You will stay in the dwelling with the two-youkai warriors who are watching over this elder miko, or where they have you sleep. You will be watched when you prepare food for her to eat and when you gather water. So you have no chance of poisoning her. When you leave the village one of the warriors will follow. Your punishment will be carried out for seven months." She looked at her mate. "Is that a suitable punishment?"

"Take them and await this Sesshoumaru by the main gate." He looked at the two guards standing behind the two servants.

"I wish to go to the village as well so I can explain to lady Kaede about this."

"Ready to leave." He stood to his feet.

"I will gather Rin as well so she may visit with Kaede as well." With that Kagome left to go to Rin's room to get her then headed to the main gate. Once they were at the gate, Sesshoumaru lifted the three of them to the sky then headed to the village.

**_~ At The Village ~_**

At the village, the villagers were in a joyful mood as they gathered food and rice wine. Today they were celebrating for the good crops and the courtship of Kozue and his future bride. Lady Kaede stood before the soon to be couple speaking a blessing over them, then she turned to offer a blessing over the good crop. She could feel the strong youkai aura coming towards the village. Women began to scream as the western lord lowered to the ground.

"Lady Kaede!" Rin ran over to the elder miko. Kaede greeted her.

"What brings you here?" she watched the western lord leave.

"Lady Kaede, there will soon arrive two warriors transporting two youkai servants. These servants are to serve you by preparing your meals, gather wood, and water for you everyday for seven months for their punishment."

"Why would they be punished to do that?"

"They spoke up against me being lord Sesshoumaru's mate and why didn't take a youkai female. It was either, have them do this or let Sesshoumaru kill them. One of the warriors, are to be with them at all times especially when they prepare your food or gather water. They will reside with the warriors."

"Oh my." Kaede called the villagers together and explained what was going to happen.

"Why does she keep bringing these youkai's here?"

"Would you rather lady Kaede do all the healing and things here and be tired or would you see her able to rest some and not work so hard? These youkai are not out to kill humans."

"You brought that Hanyou amongst us upon waking him up, now you bring the youkai lord who has been known to hate humans, then the wolf youkai, then those two warriors who built a dwelling outside the village, now you bring youkai servants. What else is she to bring next?"

"Your forgetting that Inuyasha and lord Sesshoumaru's father loved humans, and that same blood flows through lord Sesshoumaru's veins. Has he once caused any harm to this village? He saved me and helped heal lady Kaede not to mention me after the last battle. Has he once killed anybody in this village?"

"He took you away from this village." Once village said.

"Have you laid with the youkai?" Another villager asked.

"Of course she has! She is the youkai lord's mate!" Came a male's voice. The villagers moved to reveal Kozue and his soon to be bride.

"Young Kozue! Do you hold such unrest in your heart because neither you nor young Kagome wanted to court? You spoke of only friends. You spoke not to her about your feelings until it came to be to late. Its not young Kagome's nor is it lord Sesshoumaru's fault. Fault lays with you." Kaede voiced. Kozue turned and left with the young woman following behind him.

"Why does he hold such hatred? We spoke plainly on how we felt. Well at least I did."

"Worry not of this. Young Kozue will change once he realizes what a loggerhead he has been. Peace will come when wisdom and understanding returns to him. Though he will be very busy quite soon when he takes his bride come autumn."

"You mean that girl is his soon to be wife? She looks to be very kind but a quiet girl."

"She is quiet." Kaede watched as Kagome looked towards the forest.

"I feel Sesshoumaru and the two warriors coming."

"Just enough time for you to explain why you look so exhausted. Are ye getting sick?"

"No, I'm not coming down with anything. I have not had much sleep the past few nights in a row."

"No sign of any change? Signs of carrying the young within you?"

"No, none."

"_She closed that question._" The warrior Yemon thought.

"You have not taken any herbs to prevent you from conceiving have ye?"

"No. How could I make or take any herbs like that? You have not told me that there were herbs that could cause such a thing."

"That is good to hear. Such herbs are not to be used without the exact amounts of each herb."

"Which herbs do you seek?" Came a male's voice.

"The old woman was just explaining that I need not any more herbs at the time. Though young Kagome looks to need herbs to drink for energy or she needs to have a few long nights of deep sleep to recover from the look of exhaustion. Young western lord, ye are a young vibrant youkai male with much endurance and drive but young Kagome is a human girl who does not have youkai since of...endurance during mating. Her body is exhausted."

"Kaede it is not all his doing. I do tease him. I can handle it. It is simply take a nap during the day. That is when no one knocks on the..." she stopped and looked in the direction of the domain. "The others are drawing near. Though they are yet a distance away." They continued talking while Rin played with the other children of the village. And soon the alarm from the lookout came informing everyone that the two warriors transporting the two-youkai servants entered the village.

"We are here M'lord." The warriors bowed, and then handed a scroll to one of the warriors assigned to watch over Kaede. The warrior unrolled the scroll and read it. He then handed it to the other warrior.

"Things will be done as it is written Milady. Are there to be any other to be carried out?"

"They are not to harm anyone within this village." She voiced.

"Inform me upon any failure to the punishment." Sesshoumaru informed them before the two bound servants were handed over.

"Yes M'lord." The two warriors led the bound servants towards their dwelling. For many hours Kaede and the others chatted before they rose to their feet and left the hut to head on their way.

"Kagome when we get to camp or domain could you tell me a story?"

"I'm not sure Rin. We will see alright."

"Rin guesses. Does that mean if Kagome does not tell story, that she and Sesshoumaru-sama will go and be intimate and leave Rin with the warriors until you get back?"

"No Rin! It means that it depend." Kagome snapped at Rin causing her to step back. "I'm sorry Rin. It is just I am really tired. Please forgive me. I did not mean to yell at you." Kagome knelt down to Rin. Rin wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck giving her a hug.

All could see sluggish moves as Kagome continued on not complaining. Rin remained close to Kagome as they walked. Sesshoumaru led the way followed by the two warriors, Kagome, Rin, and Yemon. Yemon was there to catch Kagome as she stumbled and tripped over her own feet.

"M'lord, your mate is doing poorly in travel. She needs rest." Sesshoumaru turned to see his mate in her bodyguard's arms. "She is stumbling over her feet."

"I'm fine. There's no need to stop."

"Continue will come dawn." Sesshoumaru walked over to Yemon and picked up his mate.

"I will get wood Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin quickly left camp, as the two warriors went hunting.

"We don't have to stop. I can travel some more. I've done it many times during my travels for the shards. I know how much you wish to return to the domain." She looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Though this one wishes to travel and travels many hours when he is alone, this Sesshoumaru pushes his mate not to the point of danger to one's self if she falls while exhausted."

"Maybe I will lay here for a bit then..." she yawned as her eyes started to drift closed. "I...don't...need..." Her words became quiet. With no fire going or any covers, Sesshoumaru brought his pelt about and laid it cover Kagome for warm.

The sun rose the next morning with the glorious sounds of birds waking up to begin singing as they went about gathering food for their young or themselves. The growling of her stomach vocalized it's dislike at going to sleep without eating and now had to wait until something edible was found that she and Rin could eat on the go. Rin and Kagome were the only one's in camp.

"_M'lord do you trust the elder miko about the reason your mate is exhausted? Could it not be a number of things?_" was heard faintly.

"Lady Kaede has always been right at telling me what is wrong. She has not been wrong yet." Kagome voiced out thinking that her mate and Yemon were just outside of camp. When they came back into camp Yemon had a strange look on his face.

"You were able to hear what I spoke! How are you able to hear me speak to your mate? We were past the hearing range that a human could hear unless those speaking were speaking loud. I spoke in a low tone in which you should not of been able to hear."

"Your guess is as good as mine at this point. Should we be going? I know that lord Sesshoumaru wishes to return to the domain." She and Rin began walking leaving the others behind.

"Does Kagome want to do something when we get to the domain? Or does she wish to be by herself?"

"_I have got to work with her on her speaking._" she told herself. "We could go and do something together." They continued walking. When they reached the large stream they looked at each other.

"Come with me Rin." Both Rin and Kagome went behind a bush. "You guys close your eyes and keep them closed until I say other wise." Kagome took off her outer kimono and just wearing her inner kimono, Rin followed what she did. "Ok, we are going to wade through the water to the other side." Coming out from behind the bush, Kagome and Rin went over then stepped into the water.

"This water is cold." Rin voiced as she held her outer kimono with one hand and held onto Kagome's free hand.

"You will do fine. Just take it easy; there are a few slippery rocks that I just felt. We would not wish to slip."

"Kagome, I wonder when master Jaken returns?"

"Have no idea. That is one youkai that I don't like." Kagome spoke.

"Why you no like master Jaken?" Rin asked just before her foot slipped, but she did not fall.

"How bought we worry about getting across to dry land alright."

As they drew near to the other side, Kagome remembered when she was almost home free when she first crossed this stream heading the other way. At how she fell in the water, then came face to face with a rabid wolf. They were glad to reach the other side dry, other than their legs. They quickly went behind a few bushes to put their kimonos on then came back out.

"It is all clear now. You can open your eyes." She called out.

"We made it across before you Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin giggled. Her giggle was quick lived because she watched as Sesshoumaru leaped then landed in front of them and close to the water's edge. "No fair! We got wet."

"Just shows how one loves taking the easy way around or through things." Kagome left Rin's side to stand by her mate. With quick movements she smiled then turned to her mate and charged her hands then touched her mate and pushed him backwards. He landed in the stream in front of the warriors. "Your right Rin it did seem unfair, but things always seem to sneak up on someone." She then looked at her mate. "How does the water feel? Pretty wet, I would imagine." She turned giggling then she and Rin began walking back to the domain. Kagome knew deep down he was going to do something unfair and to his great advantage back to her.


	41. Chapter 40

A few days had passed since they returned and it was a semi warm day. Rin had Kagome come to the garden and help pick little flowers. While Rin weaved the flowers, Kagome was looking around to see if she could spot her mate anywhere. Her action of stunning her mate enough to push him backwards into the water instead of him leaping away, still had not been repaid back, but she had a feeling that soon it would be.

Off in the shadows close to his mate and ward, the western lord stood smiling at his mate with his youkai aura covered and watched her look around her watching for any sign of him "_Soon my mate. Soon._"

"Lady Kagome and little miss, meal will be served."

"Is Sesshoumaru-sama going to be eating with us."

"I am sorry, but we don't know. We don't think he is here. His aura is not felt in the domain." Kagome looked around her.

"Could it be that he just has his aura covered? Did anyone even look in his study?"

"His aura maybe covered. No one has checked his study." At the answer given to her, her feeling of being paid back soon closed in on her like a pack of dogs surrounding fresh meat and she was that meat.

"We should hurry and freshen up Rin. We would not want to be late." Kagome wrapped an arm around Rin as they left the garden. Yemon followed behind but looked to the right to see the western lord step out of the shadows.

"Kagome could we go back out after we eat?" Rin asked as they sat down to await the western lord or the food to be handed out if he was not going to join them..

"I think that I am going to stay inside for right now. Maybe rest for a little while. Or think what to do to get Kozue to understand."

"That boy at the village that spoke mean things about you? Why was he mean to you?"

"Whom do you speak of?" Came a male's voice from the door to the dining hall.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you do join us." Both Rin and Kagome looked towards the door.

"What does she speak of?" Sesshoumaru looked at Yemon.

"The boy at the village." Rin spoke.

"What about him?" Sesshoumaru looked from his ward to his mate.

"She asked if he was the same one that I became friends with, and if it was, was I happy he was soon to take a bride."

"No, Rin did not ask that. She asked why he spoke mean things about you and why he was mean at you when he turned and left." Rin spoke as the western lord walked from the door of the dining hall to his place at the table.

"Explain."

"Kaede explained to the villagers about the servants and they questioned her then I spoke up. In turn they turned and started questioning me. They said I brought Inuyasha amongst them, then brought you to the village knowing your past history with humans, then brought Kouga to the village, then the two warriors who have built a dwelling outside the village, now I bring youkai servants." She paused then explained what she said back. "They even brought up that you took me away from the village. One villager even asked if I had laid with the youkai." She stopped there.

"What of the boy, Rin speaks of?" Questioned Sesshoumaru.

"When the villager asked if I laid with the youkai which is you, another spoke up saying 'Course she has! She is the youkai lord's mate!" Kaede spoke to Kozue. She will handle those of the village. You don't need to handle them because of this." She watched as Sesshoumaru motioned for Yemon to step close to him then spoke with him. "You know what!" She stood to her feet. "I know that people are to speak a certain way to a person married to a lord, but the people of that village have their own opinions about youkai and human joining. Not to mention their cares about me. Their cares go back to when you and Inuyasha fought over the black pearl not to mention when you tried to kill me because I was a human in your way..." She left the dining hall.

"You tried to kill Kagome, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin looked sadly over at Sesshoumaru. Without saying a word he stood up and left the dining hall.

Inside the room she used to be alone, she sat by the wall thinking. She knew that the words she spoke about Sesshoumaru trying to kill her would not settle well with either Rin or Sesshoumaru, she heard the door slowly slide open and Hanako entered the room slow as well.

"Would you care for anything Milady?"

"My life back." She said sadly. Then she patted the spot next to her. "Could you please take a seat?"

"Sure Milady.. Would there be anything wrong?"

"No. I would just like to speak with you."

"What about?" Hanako watched as Kagome just sat there not saying or doing anything but looking at the floor.

"Has anyone ever denied the western lord and left the western lord and the domain?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru's father sent lord Sesshoumaru's mother away."

"That is not what was meant. I mean has a woman who has ever been lady of the lands ever left of her own choosing and never returned to the domain and her mate's side?"

"No Milady. Why do you ask such a thing?"

"No reason. Could you please bring me some tea?" Kagome watched as Hanako stood.

"Yes lady Kagome." Bowing Hanako left. Standing, Kagome went over to the low table and sat down. She placed parchment paper in front of her then began to write. When she was finished writing she stood up and walked over and out of her room then headed to Sesshoumaru's study. At the door she knocked then waited for the reply to enter.. When she entered, she walked up and stood at the front of his low desk. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I like to request to leave the domain to visit Kouga and Ayame alone. I will take the bodyguard Yemon for protection. I wish to leave after speaking with you." She looked at him. She could tell that he was studying her.

"Your visit is permitted." He answered.

"I request to use the two-headed dragon Ah-Un to make the trip faster." He gave he a nod.

"Word will be sent to ready Ah-Un." She bowed then turned and left. Quickly walking to the bedchamber of Sesshoumaru's, she gathered her old clothes then headed to the room she spends time by herself in, and gathered her herbs, and healing items, then putting them in her bag. By the time she was done packing Hanako walked in.

"Are you going some place lady Kagome?"

"Yes, I'm going to visit my friends Kouga and his mate Ayame for a few days." She walked over and rolled the parchment up then handed it to Hanako. "Could you hand this to lord Sesshoumaru with his father's sword Tetsusaiga in three days?"

"I can do that Milady." She watched as Kagome smiled then wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you for everything and for being so kind towards me and being my friend." Kagome released Hanako then picked up her bag, sword, bow and quiver of arrows. Before walking to the courtyard she headed down to Sesshoumaru's father's old room. Setting her bag down by the door, she walked to where Tetsusaiga. Opening the doors she looked down at the sword. She reached out and touched the sword. "I've tried." She turned and looked at the tapestry. "Good-bye." She bowed to the tapestry of InuTaisho then walked over picked up her bag and left, heading to the courtyard.

"Milady, the dragon is all ready for you." A guard spoke.

"Thank you." She placed her bag down then put her sword on her hip and her bow and quiver on her shoulder. Yemon helped her up onto the back of the dragon as he took her bag and climbed on.

"Just tell him where to go."

"Thanks." Taking the reins into her hands Ah-Un rose to the sky. She in turn told him the direction to go. As they traveled tears were fighting to come to her eyes, but she knew that if she allowed the tears to come to her eyes Yemon would know there was something wrong. So she stuffed her tears.

Three hours later she saw the mountain with the waterfall. Though it was still a ways away. She was secretly hoping Kouga would allow her to stay at his den. She remembered him telling her, she would have a place to stay if she needed it, but that was before Sesshoumaru took her as his mate. When they arrived she had Ah-Un land on the cliff close to the entrance of the den. Members of the wolf tribe approached her as she slide of Ah-Un then turned and took her bag from Yemon.

"Thank you for coming with me, but you are free to return to lord Sesshoumaru because I am not planning on returning to the western lands nor to the domain to lord Sesshoumaru's side. Thank you for your kindness." She turned and walked away from Yemon and the two-headed dragon heading to the mouth of the den with the members of the tribe.

"Kagome! What a pleasant surprise." Ayame greeted Kagome. "Come and take a seat." Kagome went over and sat by Ayame and Kouga. "Where is the child Rin? Is she still down with the western lord?"

"They..." But before she could explain she heard the growling of the wolves. Looking up she saw Yemon being led over to where she was. "What are you doing here? I informed you that you are free to return."

"Return without you would not be an option without my death from failure to return you." Yemon answered with both Kouga and Ayame, not to mention the wolf tribe listening closely to what was going on.

"I've told you that I was not returning."

"Kagome what are you saying your not returning?" Kouga asked her, but Kagome did not answer.

"What do you mean? Are you not returning for a few days or what are you saying?" Ayame asked. Without any warning the flood gates of that held her tears opened up as she began to cry. Kouga and Ayame looked at each other then over to Yemon. Standing, Kouga went and knelt down in front of Kagome pulling her to his chest and holding her there. He then looked at Yemon.

"What has happened to her? What has lord Sesshoumaru done?" He had a bit of a growl to his voice.

"Though I am assigned as lady Kagome's guard, I have no knowledge of something wrong. Though several days have passed that two servants were taken to a village as punishment for speaking ill of her being the lord's mate then while there a boy spoke ill of her. No knowledge of anything amongst them."

"_I want my life back._" she whispered.

"Kagome look at me." Kouga placed a hand under her chin then slowly tried to raise her chin. "What is wrong?" Kouga's cobalt blue eyes looked into hers. "What happened between you and lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Kouga maybe you should give her some time to calm down. Whatever has her in tears must be very upsetting." Ayame voiced as she watched Kouga hold Kagome close to him. She knew that Kouga still loved Kagome deeply. Word got around the members of the clan that she was crying in Kouga's arms.

"Kouga what happened? Why is sis crying?" Ginta asked as both he and Hakkaku came running in and taking a seat.

"We don't know." Answered Kouga. Soon the crying stopped as she cried herself to sleep. Kouga went to lay her down but she held on. "Whatever it is, I don't like. She has not been like this since Inuyasha had hurt her."

"So does that mean she gets to stay here for a while?" Ginta asked.

"It means we get some answers. She said she's not returning but that is up to the western lord."

"She asked to be able to visit alone." Yemon voiced.

"Has there been anything that has been happening that would not be normal in the western lands or domain?"

"She has been exhausted."

"We were aware of that when we visited. Has she not been getting enough rest still, do to long activities in the bedchamber?" Kouga questioned.

"She rests during the day in a room that she uses so she can be alone. There is much sound that comes from the bedchamber when she sleeps in the bedchamber with M'lord and not the room she spends alone in."

The following morning when the clan began waking up, Yemon noticed that Kagome was not where Kouga had laid her down and covered her up at. Both Kouga and Yemon had gotten to their feet to go look for her, when slight whistles from members of the clan were heard. Looking over to where the whistles were coming from they saw Kagome walking over towards them wearing a shirt that was cut two and a half inches above the breasts and three inch above her belly button with low hip hugger blue pants. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, which left her neck, shoulders and skin down to the top of her shirt bare.

"Morning everyone." She came to a stop by Kouga and Yemon.

"Lady Kagome, what choice of dress are you wearing? It bares much of your skin."

"I am wearing my clothes. The one's that I wore before becoming known as lady. I've worn this through many battles. Haven't I Kouga?" she looked at him to see him staring. "Do you not remember me wearing this?" He slowly moved his head no. "Wait, maybe I worn this one the times that you didn't come by to torment Inuyasha."

"I would of remembered. That and I would of came more often." The sound of talking woke up Ginta and Hakkaku. They jumped to their feet because they had guard duty and Kouga was already awake.

"Sorry Kouga!" Hakkaku rushed past them then stopped.

"Sis!" Ginta blinked his eyes.

"Hey boys. So do you need any help on guard duty?"

"We got it sis. But you could come sit with us."

"Alright." She began to walk with them.

"We need to talk Kagome. They will be out there all morning." Kouga went over and sat by the fire then patted for her to do the same. "I did not press you last night, but you need to explain.. Why did you tell the western lord that you were coming to visit but then when you got here you say you are not returning?"

"I just want my normal life back."

"That does not explain things. What has changed? What has made you change?" she sat there not giving him any answers. "You know me Kagome. And you know that I do not give up on getting answers. If the answers given do not feel right, I do not stop there. You were always truthful. Don't close up by lying and covering things up towards me like Inuyasha had done many times to you."

"I don't like having a title that everyone around me has to act a certain way." She voiced.

"Is it not the same way with being a miko? If you serve to heal say a lord or someone higher, don't you have to act a certain way? Remember you are the one that told me a miko has to address someone higher than she with their title before the name?"

"Yes." She said softly.

"Then you see it is the same." Kouga answered.

"It's not the same at all!" Her voice went higher. "With being a miko, you don't have to worry about someone speaking their opinion about you or speak wrongly towards you and then have to worry that, that the person will be killed because of it. I can't stand having people voice their thoughts, feelings, or ill favored looks towards me and they have to pay with their lives or the threat of their lives being removed from them if I don't speak up to stop it. I can't live like that. The western lord and I are as different as night and day. It does not bother him to take a life and for me, I don't like to take a life. I hated it when I had to do so for many years while looking for the shards."

"Has there been something that has happened to bring this up?"

"Yes. It has happened a few times. A few days ago two youkai servants spoke up by saying 'would you not think he would tire of her and seek a youkai female to bed?"

"I remember that. The strange thing is, is that you heard them when they whispered it among themselves. Is that all that has happened?"

"No. That was not all. You see when you and Ayame left, I turned to lord Sesshoumaru and said 'Sesshoumaru! Please don't kill those two who spoke as they did against me.' I also brought up that he said I have a say over the servants as well, and that I spoke up saying I should have a say if and what punishment should be dealt out. After I spoke to him I went in to see how Rin was. Not long after I got there, I was summoned to the study."

"Mmm, morning Kagome." Ayame greeted as she sat up.

"Morning Ayame."

"What are you talking about to have serious faces?"

"What has leaded her to not want to return to her mate." Kouga answered.

"You did not wake me! What have I missed?" Ayame looked from Kagome to Kouga. Kouga caught her up to where they were. "Go ahead and continue."

"I stated that I was summoned to the study. When I got there, there were the two servant women that were bound and two warriors. Lord Sesshoumaru told me that I was to deal the punishment to the servants as I see fit. If I did not choose, or if they did not carry through with the punishment that way dealt they would die. I questioned him and he said he could kill them now, which he allowed his claws to glow green for his acid." Kagome stopped.

"When lord Sesshoumaru readied to kill them, I told lady Kagome that when they spoke up against her as lord Sesshoumaru's mate, they dishonored him. Dishonor is punishment by death. I also said to her that lord Sesshoumaru did not have to let her choose their punishment, that he could choose at anytime to end their lives, but he choose to let her choose their lives."

"Your guard is right Kagome. Lord Sesshoumaru had and has every right to end their lives."

"He said that he has passed judgment. I thought about it then told them what was to be done. I told them since they disagree with Sesshoumaru taking or having a human miko female as his mate, that their punishment was to serve for seven months that which they despise. That they would serve a elder miko by preparing food, gather wood and water each day. That they were to be watched by one of the two youkai warriors that have a dwelling by the village and who watches over Kaede. They were to be watched when they prepared food and when they gathered the water."

"Bet the villagers enjoy having youkai's having a dwelling near by and within the village." Kouga answered.

"They don't. They had plenty to say about it. Which the western lord found out about." Kagome looked at Yemon. "A few of them questioned Kaede about what else was I to bring to the village. I spoke up then they turned on me by saying that I brought the Hanyou who was Inuyasha into the village, then the youkai lord who has been known to hate humans. We all know who that is. Then they said that I brought the wolf youkai into the village. Which is you, then the two warriors who have a dwelling there, now the youkai servants."

"You would think they would be grateful for all you have done for them in regards to the jewel." Kouga answered.

"You left out some things that were said, lady Kagome." Yemon told her.

"Oh you mean when the villagers said Sesshoumaru took me away from the village? Or was it the other villager who asked if I had lain with the youkai! Or was it Kozue who was my friend, before turning on me when he found out I was mate to a youkai. Who answered the villager by telling everyone around that 'Of course she has. She is the youkai lord's mate." Tears lined the bottom of her eyelids. "Lord Sesshoumaru found out what Kozue and the villagers said, his eyes turned a slight red then he summoned a few warriors who were standing by as we had morning meal. That is why I am not returning. If it means having to have him ready to kill every time someone speaks ill of me, then I would rather not be the lady of the western lands and live else where. If you wish me not to stay here then I will leave and find some place else."

"_Would that not put our clan in danger with her here?_" a wolf member by the entrance of the den spoke to another member.

"Members of your clan are already questioning the danger of me being here and that this suppose ably might or might not bring. I don't want to cause you or your clan grief. So I will visit a few days then leave."

"You heard this within the den? How many?"

"The ones close to the entrance of the den so Far." She watched Kouga stand up.

"Cover our son's ears." He looked at Ayame, and then turned back around. "Kagome is still welcome within this den to live or other wise. Those who disagree step forward and speak with me." He watched as one member stood up.

"We are just worried about our numbers. We are so few if the western lord decides to fight."

"That's right and Kagome is a member of this clan as much as any of you. We take care and protect family. Don't you forget that."

"You did not have to do that Kouga." Kagome stood up and stood by him.

"What do you mean that I did not need to do that? You are a member of this clan." He brought her against him. "I will always care and protect you." Ayame watched as Kouga lowered his head and kissed Kagome on the forehead, before she looked down at their son. Ayame knew that even though she was Kouga's mate, she also knew Kouga would always care for Kagome as if she was his mate. Ayame had seen it in his eyes when he looked at Kagome and when he held her when she cried and questioned what the western lord had done.

"I'm going outside with the boys and help keep watch." She got out of Kouga's embrace then walked over and out of the entrance heading to where Ginta and Hakkaku were standing guard. Covering her scent and power she snuck up behind Ginta. "So is the offer still open to watch with you guys?" she chuckled as Ginta lost his footing and fell into the water below.

"Way to go sis." Hakkaku cheered.

"Did you have to do that?" Ginta voiced after coming up out of the water.

"Just wanted to see if you were on your toes or sleeping on duty.."

"That was not funny sis." Ginta voiced as he made it back to his guard post.

"Sorry. So tell me do you two just sit out here all day guarding the area or is there more to it?"

"That is about all we do. During the day there are changing of the watch. Though we watch most of the time since Kouga does not have to track Inuyasha down to come see you. That and he is mated to Ayame."

"Ya, but he..." Hakkaku stopped. "Say you look better this morning."

"What are you not saying? Why did you stop at...'Ya, but he...You can tell me. That is if you don't think you can trust me with it."

"We trust you sis. Its just..." Ginta began to speak before being interrupted..

"Kouga still wishes that he mated you and not Ayame." Hakkaku blurted out.

"Hakkaku!" Ginta voiced.

"Oh sorry." Hakkaku blushed.

"Is that what it was?" she questioned softly.

"Ya. He told us he wishes wolves didn't mate for life or he would of continued pursuing you to bed you as his mate."

"Does Ayame presume he still feels this way?"

"Don't see how she could."

"Sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like if long ago I would of said yes to Kouga." While sitting talking with Ginta and Hakkaku a group of seven members left the area. "Where are they going?"

"Hunting. We will soon be eating."

"Ah sis, could I ask what you will do for a male companion if you never return to the western lands as it's lady?"

"You know I don't know. I have not thought that far ahead. Why do you ask?"

"Just thought to ask."

Time passed with the three talking. The hunting party returned with a lot of fresh kill. When both Ginta and Hakkaku spotted the hunting party they ran to the den to await the food and leaving Kagome behind to return on her own. Entering the den, she passed members eating bloody meat. When she reached the area where Kouga, Ayame, Hiromasa, and Yemon were, she watched as Kouga speared a big chunk of meat then put it over the flames to cook for her.

"Thank you Kouga."

"Sure thing." Kouga smiled as he answered back.

**_~ Western Lands ~_**

The western lord returned to his study after eating the midday meal with his ward and again was asked when Kagome would be back. The domain seemed dead of life without the laughter of Rin, as she would play with Kagome. Sitting behind his low desk, there came a knock at the study door.

"Enter." When the door opened to reveal Hanako, he noticed his father's sword in her hands. "Explain why you have my father's sword Tetsusaiga?" He questioned her as she placed the sword on the desk in front of him.

"Forgive me, M'lord for doing so. Lady Kagome asked me to bring you your father's sword and give it to you at the same time I hand you this." She laid the rolled up parchment on top of the sword. "Though I was not to do so until three days have passed since she left to visit her friends. I could not sleep due to things she asked me, her actions, and words she spoke before handing me that parchment followed by the instructions on how and when to hand these to you. If you don't mind me saying this, but something does not feel right about any of this." She stood there as he looked at the sword then picked up the parchment, and then began to unroll it.

**_~ Inside The Parchment_**  
_  
Lord Sesshoumaru_

By the time you read this, I will have been gone three days. I am sorry for the miss-guided request to go visit Kouga and Ayame, when I had no intention on returning.

I wish to no longer be lady of the western lands and ask you to seek someone else. Being the lady of some domain is not for me. I can't bare the thought of so many lives are held at stake just because of how a person is to address, speak, and act, as well as other things towards the mate of a lord. I value life were you have no problem on taking a life.

I want to thank you from my heart for what you have given me and blessed me with. Thank you for giving me my life back after the battle with Naraku, thank you for opening your domain up to me to heal at, thank you for taking me a human as your mate. It shows you can learn to love. Also thank you for training me to fight and to defend myself.

When you finish reading this, Please take the time to put yourself in your father's shoes and think of the wisdom he would pass on to you at this moment. Think on how and what he would do to handle this. That is why the sword was given with this parchment.

I Love You Sesshoumaru. I know you meant well. Tell Rin, I am sorry.

Kagome

Standing there silently, Hanako watched Sesshoumaru read what was on the parchment. She heard a angry growl as the parchment was dropped to the desk and the western lord quickly left.. She caught sight of Sesshoumaru's eyes as he passed to see that they were a deep red. Curious to know what had made him angry, Hanako slowly made her way over to the desk for she knew for her to be caught reading things that dealt with the lord's affairs would be punished. Leaning forward careful not to move the parchment, she read what was wrote.

"Lady Kagome that was not a smart move. I hope you truly knew what you had done by writing this. You're not dealing with his father lord InuTaisho, who's known to listen to reason." Hanako lowered her head. "Lord InuTaisho, your son is not like you when mad. Reason and rational thinking is not there in him. They will need help with the way lord Sesshoumaru just left." Hanako spoke as she left the study to do her duties. As she approached the room Kagome would spend time alone in, a wind passed her as she reached the room.

Meanwhile at the wolf den things were quiet except Ginta and Hakkaku roughhousing with each other and the underlings, earning small laughs from Hiromasa and Kagome. Yemon kept a close watch over Kagome, which Kagome had been starting to get annoyed.

"When do you think Ayame will be back?" Kagome asked Kouga while watching the boys.

"Could be a few days, few weeks, a few months. From time to time we seek solitude." Answered Kouga.

"Yea. She has not been able to do so since she gave birth." Hakkaku stopped roughhousing for a moment.

"I thought that only happens when a person gets old and is close to passing from this world.."

"It is done then to."

"Does Hiromasa still rely on her for food?" Kagome asked.

"He is old enough to trust others of the clan for food. Not just from her."

"What about..." Before she had a chance two underlings plowed into her, sending her backwards. Sitting up she tried to reach them but they jumped away. "You think you're so funny don't you." They moved again away from her.

"They want you to come play sis."

"They do, do they? Well I don't believe so." She turned away from them playfully. One came up and nudged her. Not getting a response, it nudged her again, this time she turned and reached for it and the underling yipped as it leapt back. She then got onto the floor with them on her hands and knees and began playing. Hiromasa wanted to play but was knocked over by one of the underlings and started to whine. Without thinking Kagome quickly went to him, picking him up. "Oh are you alright sweetie" Kouga, and the boys, Yemon watched Kagome hold him protectively and soothing him. Hakkaku tapped Ginta and motioned towards Kouga at how he was watching her sooth his son with longing in his eyes, but then turned serious as he looked towards the entrance.

"We are about to have company and by the aura, he is not very happy." Kouga stood up.

"Please Kouga..." Kouga rushed to the entrance before she had a chance to finish what she was going to day. Members of the clan gathered at the entrance as if ready for a fight. "Yemon, please go out there with Kouga. I don't want him to be hurt."

"Very well Milady." Yemon stood up and walked to the entrance through the armed clan members. "Lady Kagome, wishes for me to make sure you are not to be harmed."

"That's Kagome. But we both know that if he wishes to, we can't stop him." Kouga voiced.

"You don't need to tell me. I have seen his father become angry and fight. He is very much like his father, but without the reasoning to think before doing. His father would reason things out and fought or took a life when needed. Not as a result for everything."

"His other son Inuyasha was the same as well. Ready to fight and kill rather then looking at things before he acted. Here he comes." They watched a large sphere flew over the trees and touched down in front of Kouga and Yemon then the sphere disappeared to reveal the western lord.

"Kagome! Where is she?"

"She is within my den as I am sure you can feel her miko power." Kouga stood in front of the entrance to the den.

"This Sesshoumaru wants to speak to his mate."

"Sorry, but Kagome wishes not to speak with you at this time." Kouga voiced.

"_She Is My Mate! Not a mere wolf's mate to keep her from this Sesshoumaru._" he voiced with a hit of a growl in his voice.

"Give her some time lord Sesshoumaru to calm herself from whatever happened between you and her."

"Retrieve this one's mate!" Sesshoumaru was getting angrier.

"I'm no dog for someone to retrieve or command on a leash! The only damn **_DOG_** here is you buddy and I don't want to talk with you. Do I have to purify your ass to get you to understand that?â€ she walked through the waterfall and closer to them. "I'm not afraid of you. After all you and Touran trained me and I can hold my own against you." She let her hands glow then placed her hand on her sword. Everyone heard a deep growl. Kouga stepped in front of her.

"Go Kagome! Get back in the den. You both are acting like Inuyasha when he was alive. Both of you are not thinking. You are not doing yourselves any good here." He looked at a clan member. "Get her back in the den. Carry her if you have to." The member picked her up, putting her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she yelled. Sesshoumaru stepped forward.

"You and you go with him and help guard her. Make sure she does not come back out here unless I come to get her." Kouga heard movement behind him.

"M'lord, don't do this! Think of how your mate would feel and think of you if you kill him. The way her heart is, I do not believe she would forgive or trust you again. He is doing what is best at this time for both of you. Both of you are not thinking." Yemon stepped in and spoke.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I am going to have to ask you to leave these lands and return to your own until you can think clearly of all actions. Kagome will be safe here. I will see to it personally. You have my word that she will be protected." Hearing movement behind him, he took his eyes off of the red-eyed Sesshoumaru.

"**_KOUGA WATCH OUT!_**" His men yelled. He turned to see Sesshoumaru about to strike him, but his arm stopped in the air and his body jerked to a stand still. The sound of deep breaths were being inhaled as a hand appeared gripping Sesshoumaru's wrist, then the rest of a body appeared.

"My Lord!" Yemon went to one knee and bowed his head.

"Who is that?" Kouga asked as he stared at the new person that appeared.

"That is the sire of lord Sesshoumaru." Yemon answered as Kouga just stared.

"Thought he was dead and resides in the after world." Everyone remained silent as they watched.

"**_Enough Sesshoumaru__!_**" Remaining looking at his son, InuTaisho spoke again. "Young wolf, go and get his mate and bring her here." But Kouga remained there not moving.

"It would be best to do as he says." Yemon spoke up. Kouga turned then walked into the den and over to where she was.

"Come with me." He took her hand then led her back out of the den.

"What's going on? First you wanted me to be back in the den, and then you come and bring me back out here. What for?" she stopped when she saw Sesshoumaru. "I said that I didn't wish to..."

"I was told to bring you out here."

"These are your lands, who would and could demand you to bring me out here?"

"He did!" Kouga pointed to a figure by Sesshoumaru. She stopped when she got close and the figure turned to face her.

"Your..."

"Yes young one. I am he who sired both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha."

"Your...but how are you able to..."

"Matters not at this time. You must speak with my son."

"I do not wish to speak with him. Everything I had to say was written in the parchment that was left for him to read."

"The wolf speaks the truth, when he says you have become like my youngest son. You have lost much of whom you were when you came through the well. You have become hard like both my sons."

"How is it that you know how I came to be here?" she looked at him.

"Remain here Sesshoumaru! InuTaisho spoke, as one that had authority before he turned then walked towards Kagome. He reached out a hand towards her. She nervously took in a breath as she stepped back. "Worry not young one. No harm will come to you from me." He placed his hand on her cheek. "I have seen much that has happened to you. I was there inside the tomb of the black pearl when my sons fought over the sword. Though in spirit I helped protect you when my son sprayed his acid at you to rid himself of you for not giving him the sword. The barrier of the sword and I protected you. When the witch sucked your soul from you to bring back the dead priestess, it was I who lowered your body back to the ground when your body called back all but part of your soul when Inuyasha cried out. I relived through Inuyasha's eyes the day he was born and flames surrounded Izayoi lifeless body and my youngest son. I relived it when you and your friends stopped breathing and the kitsune kept you safe with his foxfire magic. The times he hurt you with words and actions, even that terrible day as you were tricked, then slowly bleeding to death as Inuyasha was killed in front of you." InuTaisho looked down into her eyes.

"Where you there all the times Sesshoumaru tried to kill Inuyasha just because he was Hanyou, and that Inuyasha was no equal to him because of the human blood within him?"

"That was seen through Inuyasha's eyes."

"Then you know why I can't!"

"Sesshoumaru saved humans as well. He has saved you many times has he not?" He raised her chin when she tried to turn away. "Has he not saved you many times even kept you from dying?"

"Yes." She barely whispered.

"Had he?" He continued to hold her chin.

"YES."

"Yes! He saved you. Did he not take you a human as a mate knowing full well he did not wish to follow his father who had taken a human mate?"

"Yes." She answered softly.

"With the first mating did he not have you take into your body his blood so you could heal fast of the marks caused by his claws that caused you to bleed much. Has he not done that a few other times?"

"How did you know that? You pervert! You watched as he..."

"Answer the question."

"Yes he had me swallow his blood to replace the blood I lost. But all these questions does not hold to the fact I can't live with someone who has no problem taking a life just because they talk or act ill towards his mate who's human. A mate who can only cause hanyou's to be born which will cause him grief Please...just have him leave." She went to her knees crying. InuTaisho watched her go to her knees. Turning, he faced his son.

"Return to the western domain son. She will not be returning. Not right now. You must give her time to get her self together. Use this time to think over what has been said, the concerns she voiced and holds dear to her heart. Don't give up on her. She is still young and very different in her cares for life that you have grown centuries in hating humans, and deep feelings. Continue to try and reach her. Now go son. You have grown to be a fine son." He watched, as his son remained looking at him then to Kagome on her knees crying. "Go son. Don't make this harder for her." With that Sesshoumaru rose to the sky.

"**_GOOD! GO AND FIND YOURSELF A YOUKAI FEMALE TO BED FOR HEIRS!_**" She called after him.

"Kagome No!" Kouga voiced as Sesshoumaru's father turned back to her then knelt down in front of her.

"Your mate is one that will never stop. He is not one to easily give up." The word filtered through her mind. She could of swore she had heard something in those lines when she was with the family when she was hiding from Sesshoumaru. Looking up into InuTaisho's eyes with a puzzled look.

"That could not of been..."

"There is much you can't comprehend, but yes the one you seen that night by the cart of the peasant family was I." He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You are so easy talk with not like either of your sons." She voiced.

"It is time to go." He stood up; bring her to her feet with him and embracing her.

"No wait." He turned back to her. "Are they in the same place in the after world?"

"Your travel group is there."

"Could you...I mean I wish that you could stay. It would be fun sitting long hours talking." She spoke with a smile on her face.

"I am honored you think so. I to would enjoy sitting and talking as well with you. And yes I will tell your friends hello." He began to disappear. "Remember you must speak with him. Return to the caring person you were upon coming to this time. Don't stay hard to things." With that he was gone.

"Come lady Kagome, we will go back into the den." Yemon stepped over to her.

"Would you just call me Kagome!" she walked past Yemon and Kouga heading to the den.

"Do you think she is ok?" Hakkaku whispered after she had passed.

"Just fine! Don't worry about me!" she answered. Inside the den Kagome walked over and sat against the wall of the den by herself. Over on the straw covered, Hiromasa got Kouga's attention then pointed to Kagome.

"What is it son?" He watched as he pointed at Kagome and made little whines. "Yes, you may go." Hiromasa crawled over close then, tried to get to his feet.

"Kouga look!" Ginta voiced. They watched as Hiromasa tried to stand then fell back down, then he tried again. He tried standing and fell many times until the seventh time, he managed to stand. Slowly on wobbly legs he wobbled over to Kagome and fell into her lap.

"Kouga, he walked."

"How...did he really?" Kagome looked up at Kouga then back down to his son.

"He wanted to be with you. He knows something is wrong with you." Kouga came over and crouched next to her then patted Hiromasa's head.

Once he returned to his domain Sesshoumaru walked through the main door. Every servant that was in the main hall seen a mad western lord and did not speak as they cleared his path as he headed to his study. Word got around to the servants that he had returned. Sitting behind his low desk, he looked at the sword and saw the parchment staring back up to him. As he gazed down at it different words stood out to him. Words like i'No intention on returning, wish to no longer be the lady of the western lands, can't bare so many lives are held at stake because of how a person addresses the mate of a lord, I value life were you have no problem taking a life, seek someone else, think of the wisdom your father would pass to you, I Love You./i" As the door to his study opened a deep growl came from him.

"I am sorry to disturb you M'Lord. I thought you would like tea or saki (sake)." A servant girl bowed then quickly left.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This is for all of my readers. I would like to thank all of you for reading my story. I would like to address some of my readers who do not like the way that I have Sesshoumaru, Rin, and other people talk in my story. I would like to say that back in the feudal time period people did not have fluent English or way of speaking. They did talk in a third person speaking. Only the lord's, royal families had better speech or way of speaking and that was just in Japanese and not English.

In the next chapter, I have a feeling that many will not like the outcome that will happen with the western lord and Kouga. Surprising events will be happening in the following chapters to come.

Hope you like the story. Thank you again for taking the time to read this story.


	42. Chapter 41

Author's Notes:

This chapter will have some events happen with the wolf leader. Butthere will be an event that the western lord will be going through as well. They both will be surprising to say the least. Just to let all of you know the sexual scene with Kouga and Kagome as well as Sesshoumaru and the servant girl is not rape a scene! And not intended to be so. Now with no further a due here is the next chapter.

* * *

The morning was dark and dismal with loud claps of thunder. Hanako came into the study when she failed to get any response from the bedchamber. She wondered if Sesshoumaru had gotten any sleep. She also wondered about lady Kagome and her fate for writing what was on the parchment and for leaving the domain the way she did.

"Morning my lord. Did sleep find you well?" she didn't get any response. "Is everything within the western lands well when you left when you did, or did something happen to lady Kagome? When is she to return?"

"Her return will not be soon."

"Why M'lord? Was she wounded and can not be moved?" Hanako asked.

"Shall I explain to you the affairs that belong to this Sesshoumaru?" Picking up the parchment he held it out. Hanako walked slowly forward and took the parchment.

"Are you sure you wish me to read this M'lord?" she asked to be sure. She took the time needed to read it even though she had already read it before. "She intends not to return and no longer wishes to be the lady of the domain! Who and when does she mean about so many lives at stake because of who address, speak and act towards her? Does she mean the servants that were taken to the village? If not where does she mean? Which lives have you taken?"

"The servants maybe the one she speaks of. She wished not to speak with this Sesshoumaru to explain. Lives have not been taken other than the low youkai who attacked her."

"Forgive me for asking, but what will you do in response to 'seek someone else?"

"This Sesshoumaru by rights of being a lord of a domain can choose to take a concubine or concubines. Taking such is not what this Sesshoumaru wishes to do."

"She speaks wisdom of you..." Hanako stopped when a knock came to the door. The door slid open to reveal a servant girl who looked to be Kagome's age though she was a youkai, peering into the study. Hanako waved her in but the girl shook her head. "Please excuse me, M'lord." Hanako walked over to the girl to see she carried a kettle of tea and a cup as well as a saki flask and cup. "You may take it to him." Hanako watched as the girl shook her head no then motioned for Hanako to come closer. When she did the girl whispered. "You done nothing wrong. He had done that in response to something on a parchment. Now come." Sesshoumaru looked at the girl as she approached and sat the items on the low desk she looked up and looked the western lord in the eyes. Her eyes were like deep pools of water. She shied away and quickly left. "She is new at this task M'lord. Before she came I was speaking that lady Kagome speaks wisdom of you putting yourself in your father's shoes by thinking of the wisdom he would pass to you."

"He had imparted his wisdom as to this moment in time."

"How my lord? Was it in a dream?"

"He stopped this Sesshoumaru from killing the wolf for not letting me see my mate. After which he informed this Sesshoumaru to leave and return to the western domain."

"He stopped you M'lord!" Hanako listened as Sesshoumaru told her what had happened. "What an honor and a joy to see one's father again."

Kagome jumped when a loud clap of thunder sounded close to the den. It sounded like it was trying to do it's best to split the mountain. She was startled out of her sleep early in the morning when the thunder and lightning had started. An underling came over to her when she sat up.

"You can't sleep either? Or did you come over to check on me?" The wolf licked her face. Looking around the cave, she didn't see any movement. Even her guard was asleep. Quietly she got to her bare feet and started walking over to the entrance. Standing at the entrance looking through the water of the waterfall, she jumped when a bolt of lightning flashed followed closely by a clap of thunder.

"Are you thinking on going out there?" The sound of a voice close behind her soon after the thunder and lightning made her jump again.

"Yes that is what I was planning on doing." Stepping through the waterfall, Kagome realized how heavy the rain was coming down. Continuing to walk straight and not being able to see, she was shocked when she was pulled backwards.

"Are you trying to fall?"

"No." When the lightning came again, she seen how close to the edge she was.

"Come, I will take you to a place where you won't get to wet."

"Could we please stay here for a bit longer?"

"If that is what you wish."

**_~ **LIMES AHEAD!!!** ~_**

"You know standing here looking at the valleys far below with it dark like this and the dark clouds, it looks like a black void down there. A sea made out of black water." Kagome remained silent. "Maybe Inuyasha was right many years ago when he said my brain was broken, and that is why I think the way I do and feel because of not being from this ear of blood shed, or maybe I'm not to be truly happy or truly living because my life was spared after the battle and not dying with the others? Is that what my fate has been decided?" she walked closer to the edge feeling with her foot. "Could fate be changed with no hurt to others..." she was jerked away from the edge. And against a warm body and strong arms wrapped around her chest holding her there.

"I would and will not let you do something stupid like you were just now tempting the Fate's. You, who have done so much for others and who means so much to people and not just humans, but youkai as well." The last of the sentence came as a warm whisper in her ear. The warmth of Kouga's breath trailed down the back of her neck as her hair was in a ponytail. Soon the breath came as kisses and sucking of the back of her neck and shoulder.

Seconds turned into minutes as Kouga kissed and sucked her shoulder. Soon her head was resting against him, warmth and tingling began to try to awaken in her body. Her nipples began to bud up and press against her wet tank top. Kouga could feel them against his arm. Taking his hand he began to rub her nipples through her shirt. Between her wet shirt, cool breeze, and Kouga's rubbing and teasing, her nipples became hard.

"Kagome!" his voice changed as he began to breath heavy. "Oh great Kami, I want you Kagome. I could take and mate you now and no one would know." Kouga heard movement within the den. He picked Kagome up and moved to the grassy knoll over looking the stream from the waterfall then placed her in front of him again. He lowered the hand that he had been rubbing her nipples down her sides, her hips until it reached the hem of her sleeping skirt. "Let me prove to you how easy it would be." As he was about to bring his hand back up, a sound came from their right. Looking in the direction of the sound, he saw one of the underlings. He spoke in a language that Kagome could not understand, then the underling quickly left. Kagome tried to move. "Please  
remain."

He used his free hand to begin rubbing her nipples to get her mind off of the underling. Bringing his hand up her thigh and over her sensitive folds then slowly back over to her hips. Keeping the hem of her skirt was it was, he moved his free hand to her back. "Lean forward." She leaned forward. "Good now spread your legs a bit. That's right. Stand like that" Now he brought the hem up passed her ass, then brought her waist back as he stepped forward then stopped. Reaching down he raised the front of his fur pelt then brought her back against him and brought her skirt down to cover her ass once more as he held her hips and moved her back and forth as if they were mating. "See how easy it would be for me to take you right here and the others would have no knowledge of it." He stopped moving. "Then all I need to do is bring these down like this." Bringing her panties down he placed the head of his shaft to her lips. He moaned at the warmth of her. "Please Kagome permit me to enter you. Kami, I want you and have never stopped wanting you."

"I can't Kouga. You have a mate, and wolves mate for life. Remember you told me that when you kidnapped me in the very beginning."

"I took Ayame in body, but I did not take her in my heart and mind. I took her because you wished me to uphold words I used when I was a young youkai trying to save a child. To get her to trust me so I could take her home. That was just words she held on to. How many times I thought of you while I mated her, filling her with my seed impregnating her. How I wished it were you who I impregnated with my pup. Let me bring my hips forward to enter you."

Instead she moved a bit to the side then reached back and wrapped her hand around his shaft then began pumping her hand over his shaft up and down. "Close your eyes Kouga. Picture that you are mating me, and it is not my hand. It's alright for you to move your hips back and forth as you would if mating.." Pumping her hand with long fast strokes, soon she felt him grow in size. He gripped her hand over him tighter. His breathing became faster as did his pumping of his hips until he rammed forward hard sending the head of his shaft out the open end of her cupped hand.

"KAGOMEEE!" she felt his shaft pulse as his seed spurted out landing on the rain soaked ground. Kagome released his shaft to leave his hand the only one remaining. Even though his seed still came out but slowly he held his hand closed over the tip. "Would you permit me to touch you?" she gave him a nod of her head. "Then please bring down and remove the covering over your womanhood, then lay down on your back, spread your legs, and bend one leg." He waited.

When her panties were removed and she was laying on her back, he knelt down between her legs then took his hand that covered the tip of his shaft which had collected some of his seed forming a pool {about the equitant of one and a half to two tablespoons} within the cupped area of his hand then brought his hand close. Taking his free hand, he spread her lips between her legs then carefully maneuvered the hand with his seed close and carefully sliding his fingers into her pussy. Once his fingers were in deep enough, he titled his hand to allow his seed to pour off his fingers into her vagina and the channel that would lead to her womb. After the pool was no longer in his hand, he brought his fingers back out then rubbed the remaining liquid over her pussy lips.

**_~ END OF Lime ~_**

"Thank you Kagome. We should go and get you out of this weather to dry off and change out of the wet clothes. The remainder of time left before dawn, I would want you to sleep next to me for warmth."

Walking back into the den, Kagome grabbed some dry sleeping clothes. Kouga turned while she slid on a pair of hip hugger boy shorts and a tank top. She followed Kouga over to his bed of straw then lay down on her back closing her eyes. Kouga looked down at her and smiled while gently laying his hand over her lower abdomen and belly for his seed was within her body. Looking around the den and even at her guard to make sure no one was up, he leaned over and whispered something against her belly then kissed it before lying down.

At the western domain Rin sat quietly by the western lord waiting for the food to be placed in front of them. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Rin look at him then looked away. He knew the signs she made when she wished to ask him something. He knew that it had to be related to Kagome.

"What bothers you Rin?"

"When will Kagome come back to the domain from visiting Kouga and  
Ayame?"

"She will return when she finishes the visit."

"Does Sesshoumaru-sama miss Kagome?" she didn't get an answer. "Why don't you go get Kagome and bring her back?"

"Things that you know not about are involved." He answered.

"Doesn't Sesshoumaru-sama miss having intimate time with Kagome? Does it not bother you?" he turned his head a bit and looked at Rin. If he would answer, he would have to say that his body craved the joining of his and her bodies. They had not joined together since the early morning hours of the day they took the servants to the village, and that was five mornings ago. Not wanting to be asked any more questions, he stood up to leave. "Does Sesshoumaru-sama not miss sleeping with Kagome by him?" No answer came as he walked out of the dining hall leaving Rin alone.

Going down the hall, he by passed his study then headed to his mother's old room. Opening the door, the scent of Kagome greeted him. The scent still lingered of her time of the month. Though very slight, the smell was affecting his body. Closing the door he turned and headed back down the hall. Hearing movement inside his bedchamber, he slid the door open and walked in. There on her knees was a female servant doing her duties of freshening up things. Beside her was a pile of kimonos from Rin's room plus the covers of his bed. Turning to pick the pile of dirty items the servant stood to her feet.

"Sorry M'lord. I did not think you were to rest. I could out these back on." The servant looked up. He saw it was the servant with the eyes like pools of dark water.

"Your status brings you not to look into one's eyes. Remember your station."

"Yes M'lord." The girl quickly left the room, soon to be followed by Sesshoumaru himself leaving the room to go about the domain seeing about the status of things.

Making his rounds inside the main building, he headed out to the main gate. After getting the reports then changing the guards for fresh ones, he headed around checking the other buildings. Looking up into the sky as heavy winds blew he noticed that the clouds overhead were becoming darker which he knew to be a big storm to hit soon. Though the weather does not bother him, he decided to return to the study. As he was heading to the main building the door to a smaller building roughly opened. He watched as a female kneeling turned. Her kimono slid down off of her right shoulder baring her neck, shoulder, and a breast. She quickly pulled the kimono back up and looked around to see if anyone had seen. He watched as the female made eye contact with him, then hurried to close the door.

Inside the small building the female stood against the wall hoping she did not anger the western lord. She quickly went back and knelt down and began washing the dirty kimonos and bed coverings. Bringing the bed cover out of the water, she reached her hand into the cleaning solution then brought it out putting the soap on the bed cover and began kneading and scrubbing.

"You have got to learn not make eye contact with the lord." She told herself as she kneaded the bed covering hard, causing her inner kimono, which she wore to clean to keep the outer dry. The inner fell off of her shoulder causing her breast to be exposed. Since she was the only one in the wash building, she just continued to work. The sound of the door opened again. "Why risk your work or life to look into the lord's eyes? Though he is quite pleasing to look at." Feeling the cool breeze on her wet kimono, she laid the bed cover down then stood up then turned to face the door to find that she was not alone, but that the western lord was standing inside the door.

Standing inside the door Sesshoumaru looked around the room not seeing anyone else. To the side of the building laid a servant's outer kimono folded. Looking at the servant, she was staring at him. He looked closely at her to see what kind of youkai she was, while studying her, he saw that her kimono had fallen off of her shoulder and let her neck, shoulder, and her full breast to be uncovered. Wondering what he was looking at, she looked down.

"Forgive me, M'lord for my state of undress." She raised her hand to close her inner kimono, but Sesshoumaru's hand stopped her hand from doing so. She looked up into his eyes. She felt his hand go from her hand to her breast. "M'lord!" she stopped. "I's there something you need?" Seeing movement, she looked away from Sesshoumaru to see him closing the door then stepped forward towards her.

"You looked into this one's eyes not once but three times since being informed not to looked into this one's eyes due to status."

"Please do not take my life M'lord! But rather command or permit me to do extra duties for my wrong actions." She kept her eyes down this time, as he looked her over..

"Extra services will be required of you. They will be given by and over seen by this Sesshoumaru alone."

"Yes M'lord. Whatever you command and require me to do." She raised her head. "What would you have me do? When would you wish me to begin?"

"Services will begin immediately."

"Would you have me pass these to another to finish?"

"It needs not to be passed to someone else. This service will not take long then you can return to your other duties." He reached out and untied her inner kimono then opened it wide so he could look her over. Her body bore no marks, her stomach was flat, and her breasts were not too large. The hair between her legs was red orange. Lowering his head, he trailed his nose and lips down from her ear to her shoulder. Her scent was clean with a sweet smell. "Remove your inner kimono then lower to the floor." As he watched her remove the inner kimono, he removed his armor and swords.

**_~ Very Short LEMON ~_**

"I have done so M'lord." She watched as he stood there looking down at her, and then lowered him self and knelt down. Leaning forward he took her left breast in hand and brought his mouth down upon it, gently biting down causing slight pain to flow through her then moved to the other one to do the same. The smell of Kagome pledged his mind from walking into his mother's old room and now the sweet smell of this female was causing his body to come alive with need.

Licking his way down her body, he licked her navel as his hand continued to move lower. Feeling his fingers touch her mound she let out a soft moan. Rubbing the sensitive nub, she moaned even more when she felt his claw come down along her folds.. Raising his head from licking her navel, he lowered bringing his tongue to her folds. Warmth and sweet nectar greeted his tongue as he swiped his tongue up the slit of her lips. With her becoming more and more wet he became harder and thicker to the point he could not wait any longer and he moved away.

"Please M'lord!" Her voice was low. "Did I not do something right?'

"Rise onto your hands and knees." While she was positioning herself the way he instructed, he untied the tie of his hakama enough to allow him to lower it to bring himself out. Positioning himself behind her, he took her in one fluid motion. He heard her cry out in pain as he came to a barrier and pushed through. She was tight and very warm. Memories of the first time he took Kagome flooded his mind as he began moving within her. Then the memories flashed and was replaced with _"**GO AND FIND YOU A YOUKAI FEMALE TO BED FOR HEIRS.**"_ echoed through his head as he upped the tempo. "_If my mate wishes that I seek someone else, this Sesshoumaru will do as I bed this female._" His fangs grew sharper, his claws tightened on the female's skin, as his body began to tighten. He lowered his mouth over her neck and shoulder and as his seed shot forth he almost bit down. "_Though this Sesshoumaru will not mark this female as mate though._"

Continuing to hold the female servant close with his claws in her hips as his seed continued to come forth from within him, he picked up that the wind outside had picked up greatly during the short time he had bedded the servant to relieve himself. Releasing his claws out of her flesh, he moved backwards to allow his shaft to slide out. When it did slide out his seed, and blood came out falling to the floor and running down her thighs. He looked at his shaft to see the blood along his shaft. "_Virgin Blood!_" His seed was still slightly coming out of his shaft. Reaching down he cupped some water in his hand and brought it to wash off his shaft then placed himself back inside his hakama then put his armor and sword back on.

"Clean yourself." With that he slide open the door leaving a naked servant behind.

"Mmm, M'lord." The servant continued to lay there as she placed her hand between her legs and then brought her hand up to see the blood and his seed. Smiling knowing she satisfied her lord and because of the warmth from his seed filled her. She gently rubbed the sensitive area of her clit for she still throbbed.

**_~ End Of Very Short LEMON ~_**

Back inside the study Sesshoumaru went and sat at the low desk.. Sitting there he recalled to his mind what he had just done with the servant. The image of the female's naked body, soft skin, sweet scent, the way her body tasted, and the tight feel of her body wrapped tightly around him, the tightness of her gripping his shaft as he plunged in and out of her followed by his seed shooting forth into her, not to mention the sight of her blood from her first time. As the memory of the joining played out, his body became aroused with need once more. Being one who did not indulge in drinking much sake, he reached out and took a hold of the sake bottle and poured himself some.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

Again this is for all those who don't like the grammar and the way I have Sesshoumaru, Rin, Peasants, etc... speak.

I would like to say back in Feudal Japan lords, ladies, and peasants alike did not have proper grammar, or speak that well. Also if any of you who or who have not watched any of the Inuyasha series or movies. Sesshoumaru and Rin speak in the third person term when speaking.

Before any flames come my way about me having Kouga doing what he is doing or about Sesshoumaru bedding another female other than Kagome. I am going to say that back in the feudal times the lords had the right to have concubines and though it is not widely known, the ladies of the domains could have sex with other men as well. While being married to the lords of a domain.

Before I write things in my stories about concubines, lords, ladies, and things like that, I look it up on the Internet and books before I write them down.

In regards to Kouga saying wolves mate for life. I did some research and came across on article written by a Biologist named Dan Stahler, that says the following...

"Wolves, are generally monogamous {mating with a single female, male}, but also breed Polygamous {the practice of having more than one wife, mate at the same time}, if the male is unrelated to the female and prey is plentiful. Moreover, they sometimes have more than one mate in a lifetime says Dan stahler, biologist at the Yellowstone Grey Wolf Restoration Program."

Monogamous: Mating with a single female or male

Polygamous: The practice of having more than one wife, mate at the same time.

Thank You. And now Please continue with the rest of the story.

Some surprising things in the next chapter and chapters!!


	43. Chapter 42

"Sesshoumaru-sama could we go see Kagome? Rin misses Kagome and wants to make sure, she does not forget to come back to us."

"This Sesshoumaru will see." He answered as he looked at his ward. He did wonder if she would still wish not speak with him and wished not to be his mate. Time and two days had passed since he was informed to give her some time.

Rising to his feet he left the dining hall to head to his study to do the things of the day. Walking into his study, he retrieved his father's sword that he had left laying where it had been placed with the parchment. Turning he left the study to head to his father's old bedchamber. Once his fathe's sword was back in place, he remained in the room looking at the image of his father.

"How long must this Sesshoumaru give her? Should this Sesshoumaru go and get her?" He stood there in utter silence then he caught a sweet smell coming close to him.

"Pardon me M'lord, but would you need me for anything? I could bring tea, saki anything you would like."

"_Should I take this female again, like in the small building outside? After all it is this Sesshoumaru's right._" He remained standing without giving a reply.

"Very well M'lord. Maybe another time." The female turned to leave she had hoped that she could do something for him. Even being mated to like he did with her two days before.

"Gather some saki then bring it to this Sesshoumaru."

"Yes my lord." Bowing, she quickly left. When she returned with the saki, she found the western lord in own his bedchamber. She saw that his sword was leaning against the wall. "Here you are M'lord. Is there anything else that you require of me?" she placed the saki and cup on the low table.

**_~ LEMON AHEAD ~_**

Remembering not to look at him in the eyes, fire spread violently through her veins, leaving her skin tingling and her limbs weak as he walked over to her. When he clutched her tightly to him, she could only moan in acquiescence. His mouth moved hungrily over hers and she responded, as he maneuvered her over next to his futon.

The blood surged hot through her veins. She clung to him as his mouth pillaged hers, teasing her lips until they opened to the exploration of his tongue. Lightheaded, she responded in kind, delighting in the taste of him.

When his hands slide slowly to her breast, she gasped lightly into his mouth. She felt his hand slid lower then felt him untie and open her outer kimono then moved to the inner kimono. When both were open he slid them off her shoulders onto the futon.

His mouth moved away to trail kisses across her cheek to her ear, then to her throat, his lips pressing against the pulsing vein just below her jaw. She closed her eyes and arched her neck, offering herself willingly.

Gently he lowered her to the futon, then stood back up removing his clothes completely. She'd never seen anything more beautiful, more magnificent in all her life. She met his gaze and her stomach seemed to drop, as if falling from a great height. She knew that she should look away, but she couldn't move her eyes from his. She was locked in his power, helpless against it to move.

Kneeling on the futon, Sesshoumaru took hold of her shoulders and drew her up onto her knees to face him. His gaze drifted down just as his hands came up to play lightly over her breasts. Again she gasped, this time audibly. She swayed towards him, her knees feeling unsteady, a ache beginning in the apex of her thighs.

"M'lord..."

He drew her closer, their bodies brushing lightly against each other. She was aware first of the silky feel of his chest, and then of the unique physical differences between them as his hands cupped her buttocks and drew her to him. And then he was kissing her again as he lowered her back onto the bed, taking the time to explore her this time.

Her breasts were full and firm, the nipples hardening in response to his touch. Her waist was narrow, her stomach flat, her hips rounded, and her legs long and shapely. When he kissed her throat, he could feel her ragged breath.

Braced above her on his hands and knees, he trailed a path of kisses from her throat down to a breast. He covered the areola with his mouth, laved it with his tongue, and sucked it up between his teeth.

She writhed beneath him, and he groaned I response, feeling his own need for her increase until his whole body was pulsing with it. With a careful touch, his head slid from her breast to her belly, and then lower, lower. He heard her gasp, felt her startled flinch. He covered her mouth with his, stopping her protest with the fire of his kisses.

When he rose above her, she intuitively reached up to draw him closer. When he entered her, she scarcely felt the pain of being joined so tightly, as an instinct as old as time lifting her towards the sinuous drive of his hips, fitting them together in perfect union.

He sighed near her ear.

She felt the cadence of his movements and found pleasure in the beat of the ancient dance as it grew in fevered tempo until, at the final crescendo, she cried out, her body arching against his, as a deep groan escaped him as he shuddered against her sending his seed shooting deep within her. As his seed stopped being ejaculated into her, Sesshoumaru withdrew himself from her. Doing so, some of his seed slid out and slid down onto her kimono that she was lying underneath her.

"Go bath and change." He placed his inner haori and hakama on then left to bathe.

When he had bathed and had fresh clothing on he made his way to his ward's bedchamber to find that she was laying on the floor drawing. In the drawing there were four people. He made out the one that was him self, followed by his ward and then Jaken. The one on the other side of him with a kimono that looked like Kagome had wore; he knew that it was to be his mate. Looking closely to the one that was to be his ward, he saw that the figure was sad and had tears coming from her eyes.

"Ready yourself to leave." He left Rin's bedchamber heading to await Rin in the courtyard. He did not have to wait long for his ward to run out and over to where he was.

Within the wolf den the hunting party returned with much food. While Kouga cleaned and prepared the meat for Kagome, Kagome was holding Hiromasa while listening to Ginta, Hakkaku and a few other members sat talking with her. It warmed Kouga's heart to see Kagome care deeply for his son. He pictured in his mind how much more pleasing it would be if it was a pup created by them joining. Then remembered what he had done when he asked if he could touch her. At how he cupped his seed in his hand then inserted his fingers into her and letting his seed slid into her, then withdrew his fingers. A smile once again graced his face at recalling the memory.

"Lady Kagome, have you thought anymore about returning to the domain?" Kouga lost his smile and stopped what he was doing when he heard Kagome's guard ask her the question. In deep thought he was hoping that she would not go back, but stay there with him.

"For one Yemon, stop calling me lady Kagome or Milady and second. I have not even begun thinking about it. I am quite happy and at peace here where I am at. At least here I don't have to worry about me being the cause of someone's death or the threat there of because the way anyone speaks to me because of someone itching to kill something. So if you wish to return to the domain so bad, then the next time we see the western lord, go and return with him back to the domain alone." Little did she know that at the moment the said western lord was on his way to Kouga's den.

"My domain, I will not turn Kagome away from. While she is here in my domain, I will personally protect her. My men will do the same. She will be well taken care of in many ways." Both Ginta and Hakkaku saw the look in their leader's eyes as he came and crouched down next to Kagome and knew what he was not saying. They were glad Ayame was not there to hear him. "Hiromasa, come it is time for nourishment." Kouga held a hand out to his son.

"He can eat sitting here. It won't bother me to see him eat raw meat." She rubbed Hiromasa's hair.

"Are you sure?" Kouga looked at her.

"Have I turned away from the way your clan eats meat? Have I had to leave because it made me sick to see you eat raw meat?"

"No."

"Then it is fine." As she reached up to be handed the meat for Hiromasa, both Kouga and Kagome looked at each other then towards the entrance. A strong aura was felt coming their way. "Kouga, you know how I feel about not talking to him. I don't wish to do so." He nodded then walked towards the entrance and having a few of his men follow. Standing outside the den with his men, he watched as the western lord appeared and landed. When he did, Kouga saw Rin with him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it has only been a few days. She still does not wish to speak."

"Hi Kouga! We came to see Kagome. Can we go in?"

"You are welcome to go in and see Kagome." Kouga answered.

"Come on Sesshoumaru-sama! Let us go see Kagome." Rin took his hand.

"You need to go alone Rin." Rin stopped and looked at Kouga.

"Kagome would want to see both of us." Rin answered. Kouga knew that what he was going to do was not going to end pretty.

"Follow behind me." Kouga turned to walk back into the den with his men following the western lord and Rin.

"KAGOME!" Came a cheerful voice. Looking up from helping Hiromasa to eat, Kagome saw Kouga walking back in with Rin running past him and Sesshoumaru following.

"Kouga, I thought you understood."

"Sorry Kagome, but she wanted to see you and would not come in to see you without lord Sesshoumaru." Hiromasa remained in her lap as they came over.

"Kagome!" Rin wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck. "Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama missed Kagome." Rin looked down at Kagome. "Look what Rin drew for you." Rin unfolded the picture that she drew and held it up. "This is Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken, Rin with tears in her eyes and that is you Kagome. I have tears in eyes because Rin thinks that Kagome will forget Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin and Jaken while she is gone."

"Oh sweetie, I could never forget you." She wrapped her arms around Rin then glared at Sesshoumaru.

"Where is Ayame?" Rin looked around the cave.

"She is not here right now sweetie. She is taking a much needed time by herself in solitude before her pup is born."

"When will she be back?"

"Don't know." Hiromasa started squirming. "Ginta, Hakkaku! Could you take Hiromasa outside?"

"Alright sis." Ginta spoke.

"Would you like to go and help the boys watch Hiromasa?" Rin nodded to Kagome then followed Ginta and Hakkaku. When Rin exited the cave with Ginta and Hakkaku, she turned her attention to Sesshoumaru.. "So you had to result to using Rin in getting me to come back I see. You just can't handle not being able to control me so you have to use your ward knowing how she feels about me, and my feelings for her. Trickery! That is very low in my book. I'm not going to be controlled nor am I going to have to be the cause of people being killed for the way they speak to me because you have the itch or desire for killing. If you wish and desire to kill people using the way someone speaks to your mate, then the western lands will not have me as it's lady." With that she stood up and walked pasted the western lord heading out of the den.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I request and ask you to give her more time to change her mind. Allow her to remain here until my mate returns."

"How long do you speak of?" Sesshoumaru watched his actions as he spoke.

"It could be a few days, a few weeks, or even a few months. The time that it takes for my mate to return, allow Kagome that time to think."

"Time required, do you think it would change her mind?"

"Yes, I believe she will change her mind, but she can't be pushed to do so. The guard that watches her asks her if she has thought about it many times and speaks to her with the title. This I believe will hinder a good response in her returning to the western domain. I would strongly suggest the guard returns with you and Rin and when Kagome's returns then have him take up his duty of being her guard. While she is here, I will personally protect her."

"If time is required of her to return to this Sesshoumaru's domain, then this Sesshoumaru will permit this time." Sesshoumaru turned then headed towards the entrance with Kouga walking with him.

"Look Sesshoumaru-sama! Kouga's son is walking."

"Come Rin, we go. Yemon you are to return with this Sesshoumaru and his ward."

"Could we stay a bit longer Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin did not get a response expect for him walking away, but then stopped by Kagome.

"This Sesshoumaru thought not of trickery to get you back to the domain. This Sesshoumaru misses his mate by his side." With that he, arose to the sky with his ward, heading to the domain while Yemon ran along the ground following after them.

"What did you tell him, Kouga?"

"I told him that you needed more time." He remained watching the western lord flying towards the western domain.

"How did you get him to take Yemon back to the domain with him?"

"I suggested that if he wanted you to return, that the guard was going to have to return with him or have the guard hinder any good response in your returning."

"Someone looks like he's tired." Kagome watched as Hiromasa yawned. She went over to Ginta and picked Hiromasa up into her arms then headed back to the den. Going over to the pelts that formed her bed, Kagome sat down then laid Hiromasa on the pelt, and then she lay down behind him. Outside the den Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku remained.

"What are you going to do Kouga? How are you going to help sis get back together with the western lord?"

"Ya, you don't think that guard read into what you said on 'personally protecting her and that she would be taken care of in many ways' do you?" Hakkaku asked.

"You are just talking about taken care of her by food and shelter right Kouga? You don't mean in any other way do you?"

"Ya cause we both know how you still feel about sis." Ginta watched as Kouga headed into the den.

Much later that night as the clan slept, Kagome woke up and carefully got up without waking Hiromasa then quietly walked over and out of the den. Do to a dream she had, she decided to walk around a bit. When she stopped, she sat on a boulder close to the edge of the waterfall and allowing the mist of the water to moisten her skin. While sitting there she felt that she was no longer alone.

"Hello, Kouga. Did I wake you when I left or could you not sleep?"

"I felt you leave the cave and wondered what was wrong." He came over and crouched by Kagome. "Is there something wrong?" Kouga watched as she stood up.

"Just a bad dream. A dream with Inuyasha speaking to me and laughing at how everything has gone sour due to a title put in front of my name. His words of how much I'm weak and a failure at not being able to keep the western lord's attention towards me, and how I can't get him to change from a killer he is. Not just that. In a few months will be a year since..." she went silent.

"Since what Kagome?" Kouga came to stand behind her.

"Since they were killed and I survived." A light scent came to Kouga's nose. He hated it when she hurt and would have tears. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her back against his chest. "The western lord's father said they were there in the after life. I wonder if they blame me for having to protect me all the time during the battle and they died because of me." Kouga turned her to face him.

"If they thought that then, they were no friends. Like that Hanyou had room to say anything the way he would leave you and the group for the dead priestess. Your time was not up then. There is something that is planned for you. So worry not about any dream that holds the Hanyou. You will have those around you who care on the day of memory of the lives lost. You will not be alone. If you are at the western domain, I will come to you or if you are here and wish not to be around everyone, even if Ayame is back, we will go somewhere just the two of us."

"Thank you Kouga." She rose onto her toes slightly and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. When she drew away, she looked deep into his eyes. "Ayame is lucky to have you."

"You have me to Kagome." He put his thumb under her chin and raised it. "You will always have me." He brought his mouth down onto hers. He crushed her to him, revealing in the softness of her body against his.

**_~ Short LEMON/LIME ~_**

Kouga deepened the kiss. He sought the sweetness of her, parting her lips to taste her. A part of her told her to end the embrace now, while she still had the will power to do so. But her heart overruled her. She relaxed in his arms and gave herself over to the power of his kiss.

Kouga felt her surrender. He broke off the kiss to seek the softness of her throat and neck, pressing heated kisses there. He licked into her, taking her mouth, his kiss deeper, wetter, and wilder.

She groaned, craving his taste, his tongue. He gave them to her, feeding her in sips and tiny bites that promised more. A small logical voice within Kagome cried out that Kouga had a mate and this was wrong. She should run from him while she still could. But another part of her looked up at him and saw passion in his eyes. He lowered her to the ground.

He sought her lips in wild exchange, and she responded fully. She drew him down even closer to her, and he went eagerly. Their kiss was long and hungry, and as he was kissing her, his hands began to gently trail over her sweet curves. His hands smoothed over her camisole top, shaping her breasts, rubbing the peaks. She drew back, touching her tongue to her lips, tasting his kiss on her mouth. He heard her intake of breath as he raised her top and lowered his lips over the taut tip of her nipple, while his hands sent feathery touches along her abdomen, then lower. His heart thundering, he dared to cup fully the soft hair between her thighs as he slid his hand into her panties, then let a finger search for her love bud, which he found.

Not feeling right about this she quickly moved away and stood back up. Her mind was a blur. "We shouldn't do this Kouga. What about the others? What about Ayame? You're mated to Ayame."

"My heart and mind belong to you. Wolves mate for life, but can take more than one if food is abundant. I can provide for you." He came behind her. "Please Kagome don't end this wonderful moment the way, you had me to do the morning of the storm." He lowered his mouth and lips to her neck, licking and sucking sensations began to soar as arousal began to blossom as his hand went between her legs, caressing her. "Please let me, Kagome. Let me join our bodies together."

"Kouga, I...What would Ayame think? Think of me if...if she comes back and we've..."

"If you will allow me to take you, you will be my mate as she is. Though she has my mark...you would have and you do have both my heart and mind, but you would also have me in body." Kagome did not say anything. "Would you need time to think on this?" he asked. She gave him a nod. "Then we should get back before the search party comes for us." Kouga chuckled as he took her by the hand and led her back up to the den.

"Night Kouga and thank you for understanding." Going over to where her bed was and lying down, Kagome's mind began to race. Thinking over how Kouga said he would be there for her in a few months when the date of the deaths of her friends would be upon her. Then at how Kouga admitted that he could take another mate. That wolves could take another mate if the food was abundant. But then her mind flashed with a sad and angry face of Ayame. That and the thought of Kouga's death at the hands of Sesshoumaru because Kouga and her joining. Her eyes shot open then she looked over at Kouga. "No! I can't be the cause of anymore of my friends dying because of me." Closing her eyes once more, she tried to fall asleep thinking of something else. She dreamt that she opened her eyes and she was lying in tall grass. Looking around she jumped when a person appeared besides her holding out a hand to her. Taking a hold of the hand and was helped up, she noticed that it was InuTaisho.

"Your dreams are disturbed with great emotion of loss."

"The month in which my friends died is almost here. That's all."

"There is more then that which causes your dreams to be disturbed. You worry about the young wolf." He turned to look at her. "The wolf is right."

"On what?"

"Upon taking another mate. Wolves can take other mates as long as food is abundant and he can provide.. There are positions."

"Positions? Do you mean sexual?"

"No. Meaning there is a head mate or alpha female and the others are lower than the alpha but are equal when it comes to breeding them. It is not uncommon for lords to take concubines as well. I for one had six concubines other than my mates who were Sesshoumaru's mother and Inuyasha's mother.

"_Talking about being busy._"

"Yes. That I was." He smiled when she blushed. "No I didn't mate each of the concubines and my mates in one night."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked as they walked around.

"Though rare...a lady of a domain could take other males to bed. Take comfort in what the wolf offers. You knew the wolf longer and he has feelings for you deeply as in a mate. Both my son and the wolf's mate will understand the rights of taking another."

"Are you saying you wish me to mate with Kouga?"

"Taking comfort in what another offers is permitted. For comfort as when I took and bedded with those that I had other than my mates. Yes young Kagome that is what I am speaking of. You must wake up now. You are in terrible danger." InuTaisho began to fade as she heard her name being called.

"**KAGOMEE!**" Opening her eyes she looked around for the voice. "Kagome, listen to me real carefully. Slowly move your feet one at a time and turn to face me!" She began to look down. "Don't look down Kagome. Just keep your eyes on me." Other clan members were gathered around which made her wonder what was wrong. So she looked down and saw she was on a very narrow path with a very long drop and under the rocky ledge that she stood on.

"**KOUGA!**" she buried her face to his armored chest.

"What were you thinking going out there? Don't you know how much danger you were in?"

"I didn't know that I walked out there. The last thing I remember is lying down closing my eyes and dreaming. In my dream I was walking and talking with InuTaisho, Lord Sesshoumaru's father.. He was the one that told me that I was in danger and for me to open my eyes."

"What did he say? Would you wish to talk about it?"

"Not until I understand what I was told." They walked back into the cave; Kouga led her over to his bed.

"To make sure you don't decide to take another sleep walk, you are going to sleep with me." Kouga stood looking down at her before she lay down and he lay down behind her. He wrapped his arm around he waist then brought her body close against his. 

**_~ Short LEMON ~_**

"Ah Kouga, is sleeping this close a little too much?" but he didn't get a response. Lying there a bit before closing her eyes and trying to fall back to sleep. As she lay there trying to fall back to sleep, Kouga rose up onto his elbow and looked down at her. Slowly slide his arm about her as to feel like he was trying to get comfortable, then slowly slid his hand under her camisole top. His hand moved up slowly to cup her breast and her nipple went instantly hard against his palm. Raising her shirt to expose her breast, he leaned forward and began flicking his tongue over her tight nipple.

Then his gaze lowered, past the flat, creamy flesh of her belly to the place where soft, dark hair covered her womanhood. His hand trembled as he placed it at her ankle and moved it slowly up the curve of her leg to her thigh where her sleeping shorts rested. Just inside was her secret desire awaiting him. His heart pounded as he slid his hand up along her thigh, up under the soft fabric. His fingers smoothed over the softness of the tendrils of hair over her warm womanhood. He delved two fingers into the folds of her lips.

He stilled his hand when Kagome inhaled a quavering breath and gasped with ecstasy as he moved his fingers stroking her. Her breathing became more and more quick and heavy. Continuing to stroke two fingers into her, he added a third to his stroking, as he covered her breast with his mouth nipping at her nipple.

"Mmm." She moaned.

"You will feel much more soon, my love." Kouga whispered in her ear, then moved over to her mouth. His manhood had grown to its full, hungry length. He was startled when she quickly opened her eyes and sat up.

"What are you doing?"

"Ssshhh, Kagome! I was just trying to give you something good to dream about. I was not going to go any further." He laid her back down and moved close to her, pressing his hardness against her backside. "Feel how hard I am and at full length. I want you to feel what he feels like against you. Will you allow me to put it between your legs?"

"No."

"Not between your legs, as to be inside you. I mean between your thighs resting against the outside of your womanhood and no further."

"That is all you want to do then you say?"

"Yes, that is all. Unless I could move back and forth and shoot between your thighs, or by chance you slid my shaft inside you after feeling how good he feels between your legs and want to see how it would fill buried deep inside you that is." He whispered in her ear.

"I suppose you could put him between my thighs, but no where else.." Smiling, Kouga got up and quickly grabbed the pelt from her bed, then lay back down. "What is this for?"

"So you could cover up after removing these." He reached for her shorts. "And the ones under them. That is unless you wish others to see you without them." She took the pelt from him and laid it over herself to remove both her short and panties. He slid in behind her. "Now bend at the waist bringing your ass against me." She did as he said. "A little more...good. Stay that way. Open your legs just a little, and I'll do the rest." Reaching down between her thighs, acquainting her for the first time with how he felt. Once in place he began moving back and forth. On one of the forward thrusts his shaft slid into her all the way.

"KOUGA!"

"Sorry, Kagome. I was not intending to slide into you. Not at this time, not until you are ready for me to. But great Kami, Kagome, you feel wonderful wrapped tightly around me. Please let me stay for a while longer then I'll remove myself from within you." While he took the moment of being inside her, he thrust his hips back and forth several times letting her feel how it would feel if he continued, but he reluctantly pulled out of her and returned his thrusting between her thighs. It was torture for him having to remove himself from within her.

Remembering the feel of her wrapped around him, he closed his eyes as his hands clasped her buttocks to mold her slender, wondrous body against his springing manhood, probing between her thighs with his throbbing need of her. Squeezing her thighs tightly around him, and picking up speed, his hands took in the roundness of her breasts, stroking them. His steel arms enfolded her as he lifted her closer so that he could thrust as if going deeper. His strokes were becoming wild now, moving with maddening speed.

While thrusting, neither Kouga nor Kagome realized that his shaft had slid into her. The tightness felt the same to them. He felt himself heating up like a burning flame. With intensity, every nerve in his body tensing as, he felt himself reaching the ultimate of pleasures.

His arms anchored her more fiercely still, and then thrust even more wildly. He moaned. He gasped. He clutched her nearer.

Then he quavered violently, spilling his seed within her unknowing. Lying still, allowing him the time to calm his breathing so he could help clean the mess caused from shooting between her legs. He slowly moved his hips back to see how much to clean up, but he noticed that his shaft was not between her thighs, but rather his shaft was buried deep within her. With that realization and that his seed was still being released, he gently pushed back in slowly until the base of his shaft touched her ass. When he felt her move he held her there because he did not want to move just yet.

"Don't move yet. Let my seed finish coming out before you pull away to clean. I don't want to leave a trail of my seed everywhere. Just in one small area." She nodded her response. He laid his head on her shoulder deeply smiling, that his seed was not wasted on the ground of the den as it was to happen, but filled her and unknown to her that it was inside her, and had not been known to him that it had happened until he had tried to move afterwards to clean her. "Hand me the thin cloth and I will clean you." Taking the panties that she held out, he slid out of her. "Lay on your back and I will clean you up.. He looked around the cave to see everyone was still asleep. "Spread your legs. When she did, he wiped her leg where a small trail was where he pulled out. Reaching out to spread her pussy lips, he smiled to see a small amount of his seed coming from within her. He knew there was going to be a very high chance now that she would become with pup by him. Not just because the morning he used his hand to put his seed into her womanhood, but now that this incidence happened unaware that he filled her with the full amount of his seed. "You are cleaned up. You should sleep."

He watched her close her eyes, then lowered his hand and placed it to where her womb would be then said a silent prayer as he rubbed her belly then kissed it. Laying down him self to sleep with his hand still on her belly.

Many hours later, before the sun would come up for dawn, Kagome moved Kouga's hand, went to her bag got clean clothes, then headed down to the base of the waterfall to bathe.

**_~ End of Short LEMON ~_**

In the western lands there was no movement of any servants as the domain was dark and void of any light. Down the hall past the study a lone figure silently strolled down and knocked quietly then slid the door open, and walked in closing the door. The figure on silent feet walked over to the huge futon.

"You come into this Sesshoumaru's bedchamber uninvited!" the room was dark but the figure tried to hide. "Why have you come?"

"I've come to see if my lord needs to seek pleasure like he has many times with this lowly servant." The owner of the voice stepped forward opening up her servant's kimono and allowing it to drop to the floor as she stood by the futon. Brazenly the female lowered herself to the futon and crawled to the center of the bed straddling the western lord with her hands and knees. Reaching out she touched his chest.

"Touch not this person unless summoned to do so. He grabbed the servant's hair and roughly flung her away from him, but she crawled back over to him. He watched as she drew near. He watched as she lowered her head to his chest and felt her lick his nipple while teasing the other, then slowly slid her hand down his torso, underneath the cover and down until it reached his groin. Gently gliding her fingers up and down his shaft. She paid no attention to a low growl until she found herself flung off the futon and a red eyed western lord standing up out of the futon walking over to her. "You ignore a warning issued by your lord of 'touch not unless summoned to do so!" Sesshoumaru glared down at the female.

"Just thought to offer my service without being summoned to do so."

"Think not that your position within this domain has changed because this Sesshoumaru beds you when he summons you for that purpose. Your position does not change to that of a mate, to allow you to enter un-summoned to offer yourself. Gather your kimono and begin your duties." Sesshoumaru dressed then grabbed his swords and headed to his study until time for the morning meal.

"Yes M'lord." the female bowed with her head to the floor.


	44. Chapter 43

Kagome went with Ginta and Hakkaku while Kouga talked to his men and visiting clan members. She offered to stay with Kouga, but she was informed that this was for him and his men The meeting had begun shortly after dawn and it was still going and here it was almost midday.

"So what do you think is going on in the den? What do you think they are talking about that would take this long?" Kagome leaned against the rock face of the grassy knoll that the three were at.

"They have these meetings a few times." Hakkaku spoke.

"You mean that you have never been in there when these meetings are held?" she asked looking at Hakkaku.

" we have over heard from other wolf clans, that such meetings are used as picking new members, talk from other members about the absence of a leader's mate, if he or she has been gone a long time, bringing a mate in to be acquainted with his or her clan, and..." Hakkaku stopped.

"And what?"

"Well some wolf clans, the alpha male or female who's taking a new mate will get acquainted with each other in front of his or her clan."

"Acquainted with each other! You mean mate in front of his or her clan?"

"Yes. That is what they mean Kagome." Came Kouga's voice. "But what these two have forgot to mention is those meetings are crude and not one for females to have to watch. Some clans who take their chosen mate in front of their clan, also believe in mating that same mate in front of the alpha male and his clan, who does not show up to watch when invited."

"So you had to watch as another wolf leader mated!"

"Yes."

"Sick. Do they get off on having other clans and members watch them?"

"Get off? What do you mean?"

"Does it make them horny?" she saw that look again from the three. "Do they believe that by this they can breed better and prove something? That by doing so would make others aroused?"

"Yes to see if other males would become aroused then try to take the female or try to entice her to mate him as well."

"Did it make you aroused to watch?"

"Yes. I became aroused, but with need to mate with my chosen mate."

"Bet that you wish Ayame was back so you and her could do so."

"No that is not who I imagined." He smiled as Kagome blushed. "I also spoke with the High elder."

"What about Kouga?" Ginta asked.

"Things. He would also like to speak with you Kagome."

"Me! What for?"

"The den should be clear. Let us go." Kouga took Kagome by the hand and led her to the entrance. When they entered the den she noticed a normal looking wolf. "Sit here Kagome."

"Where is the elder, Kouga?" she asked..

"You are sitting in front of him young miko of the western domain."

"She does not wish for such a title used." Kouga answered. The elder looked into Kouga's eyes then Kagome's eyes..

"Though she wishes it or not, she bares the mark of the western lord." The elder looked from Kouga back to Kagome. "Young Kouga speaks of two dilemma's that you must choose to do."

"I only spoke one, Elder."

"You spoke of one though there are two." He looked back to Kagome. "So you are the human miko that is talked about when talk comes to my ears of the human mate of the 'Dog General's eldest son. So the eldest son did follow in his father's shoes after all. Good for the boy."

"_Hardly like his father._" Kagome whispered.

"What was that? My ears are not as they were in my youth." The elder spoke.

"You knew his father! I just said that lord Sesshoumaru is nothing like his father except for taking a human as a mate."

"How is it you know the 'Dog General?' You, who are a young human girl and not centuries old."

"He has spoken to her elder."

"Course the young lord has spoken to her."

"Not lord Sesshoumaru, but his father."

"How is it, she speaks to the dead?"

"Lord InuTaisho saved Kouga when lord Sesshoumaru intended on killing him because Kouga informed him to return to the western domain."

"That and your guard was trained by the 'Dog General' and he told you of him."

"Back to the dilemma at hand..." The elder went silent. "Why then do you say the young lord is not like the 'Dog General?"

"Because lord Sesshoumaru hates humans besides his ward and myself, he hates hanyou's, he is always ready to fight or kill. Ready to kill anything that speaks, looks at. Or acts ill of him or his mate. He does not listen to reason to why a person is or does the way they do, not letting someone do something without being watched. Cold on the outside and inside."

"The one who told you must not of know much or he was to young to have truly know him."

"Yemon said that lord InuTaisho was kind and caring. That he was kind towards many, though strict and harsh towards those who it called for. When I talked to InuTaisho, he was really kind."

"That would be his older years that kindness was in him. When the 'Dog General' was young as his eldest is now, lord InuTaisho lived for the kill. He was harsh and when one looked wrong at him it was your life. No questions asked."

"I can talk to lord InuTaisho really easy, but I can't even talk with the western lord. We are far from being right for each other. I care and value life, where he cares and itches to kill without a care. He cares for his image and how he looks in the eyes of other lords. That means how he would look and affect him if his mate bore him a Hanyou and not full bloods. I'm not able to give him what he holds dear to his heart and that is full-blooded pups, as you would call them. So I made the chose to leave the western lands and not be the lady of the western domain. Lord InuTaisho wishes me to speak to his son, but it would not make anything any better."

"Listen to this very old wolf," the elder put its paw on Kagome's leg. "Not speaking will not solve the issue between you and the western lord. You and the western lord are two rivals. You a powerful miko and He a powerful youkai lord! Enemies of all rights put together. Two powers put together for whatever reason. To leave this dilemma to deal on it's own will cause both to war against each other. You to kill him or he to kill you! Wisdom is to know when and how to deal with the hard things in life, strength to back up what you believe."

"But I don't wish to speak to him." Kagome spoke up. The elder remained silent.

"What are you running from?"

"I'm not running. I just don't believe it will solve anything."

"Your running, and afraid of something. What is it? It's easy to tuck tail and run, but not truly easy to stand and fight." He watched her. "Has there been any harm come from him?"

"Not him, but..." Kouga spoke.

"Ssshhh! Let her answer. She has to be the one to find what she is running from and afraid of."

"Yes." At hearing this Kouga crouched down to listen.

"In what way has he harmed you, to make you run and afraid?"

"Life. My life."

"How can he harm that?"

"Change. The way I know things, way of living. He loves to control and I am carefree. I love to be free to do things, go places, to be myself. I don't like to be controlled. I deal many years with that from his brother."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Controlled, not able to be myself and lose a since of who I am. Lord InuTaisho told me that I have lost much of who I was. That I have become cold, hard, quick to walk away. That I've changed from a carefree and loving person to bring like both of his sons."

"You sound like young Kouga on bring carefree and wanting to be free to go places. Though he can be hard, rough, uncaring at times." The elder came closer to the two. "Second dilemma. What are you two going to do about your feelings for one another?"

"......." Kouga spoke to the elder in a language that Kagome could not understand him as he spoke.

"_Are you sure she would?_" Elder wolf spoke to Kouga in the language of the wolf.

"_She is reluctant because of my first words to her when I took her from her group. I told her we mate for life. Then Ayame showed up telling what I told her to get her to trust me when she was a small pup. She does not wish to hurt Ayame. Ayame is my mate by mark, but Kagome is mate by word, mind, heart and body. I claimed her by word in front of her friends many times. She does not know about the body yet,_" Kouga answered in the wolf language.

"What are you two saying? I don't understand." She asked.

"I told him I want to take you as my mate and had wanted to for a long time. That I claimed you by word many times in front of your friends! That and you are my mate in my heart and mind as well."

"You can't take me remember. Your mate is Ayame and I am lord Sesshoumaru's."

"How do you feel about Kouga from the time you first met until now?"

"Mad at him at the very first then I grew to like him. Happy when he stood up and told my group that I was his woman because I knew Inuyasha would be jealous. Sad when Ayame came in and said he had promised to take her as his mate back when she was little. That when she came down from the mountains he would take her as his mate."

"When he told your group that you were his woman, did you use that to make the other jealous?"

"Yes at first I played on it because Kouga showed real interest in me and not just my abilities, though he started out like that. I started really caring for him, glad to be around him." She answered.

"And now? What are your feelings?"

"They have changed. They are of a sister and brother feelings."

"You don't speak the truth! Your body comes alive with..."

"Remain silent." The elder looked at Kouga. "You're hiding, running. Speak the truth here."

"I can't."

"Answer this. If he would of asked you to mate with him when you were alone away from your group back then, what would you of said. Would you of said yes or would you of said no?" Kouga stopped from pacing and turned and stood still looking at Kagome to await the answer. "What would you of said?"

"_Yes!_" she answered low. Faintly hearing but hearing it all the same, Kouga's legs almost buckled on him.

"Please speak up. My hearing is not that great. Would you of said yes or no if he would have asked to mate with him back then."

"Yes." She answered.

"Truthfully answer the next. Do you truthfully care for him only as a brother or hiding behind that?"

"I can't."

"Don't be reluctant. Are you hiding?"

"Yes."

"Yes on hiding?" the elder asked.

"Yes on hiding because I have to." She looked at the ground.

"A few more questions." The elder looked at Kouga. Kouga gave a nod. "Without being reluctant, answer these next two truthfully and no more questions will be asked. I will speak more for you to listen. Not thinking of Ayame or the western lord they're of. If young Kouga here were to ask you to mate with him in the full sense heart, body, mind, would you mate with him and take him as your mate?"

"If..."

"No if. Just answer yes or no please dear."

"I would say yes, but I can't because he is mated already and so am I."

"He told you that wolves mate for life when you first met right?" Kagome shook her head yes. "Young wolves are told that so they don't foolishly go out and take every female that will allow then to bed them. Wolves do mate for life as he told you, but they can take another mate as long as they are not of the same blood, or clan. And if there is plenty of food to provide! But there is a bit of a hierarchy to it."

"Yes, I know. Lord InuTaisho told me in a dream the night I sleep walked." Kouga looked up at her. "Just like lords of domains like, like the western lord can have a concubine or concubine, and that though rare, a lady of any domain can have other males to bed. Lord InuTaisho told me that other than Sesshoumaru's mother and his second mate who was Inuyasha's mother, he had six concubines." She blushed.

"Why do you blush, Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"Because of what he said. He said 'Take comfort in what the wolf offers. That I, knew Kouga longer, and he has deep feelings for me. That both lord Sesshoumaru and Ayame will understand the rights of taking another.' After he said that I asked him if he was saying he wished for me to mate with Kouga. He said 'Taking comfort in what another offers is permitted as when he took comfort and bedded the concubines when he had both Sesshoumaru's mother and Inuyasha's mother. That yes, that is what he was speaking of." Kouga just sat there not moving.

"So the old 'Dog General' supports you taking another male to bed and as a mate along with his eldest son who's your mate."

"Yes that's what he said."

"Kouga would have to figure out who he would want as the Alpha female and who is not. I would have it that both are alpha's to save the headache."

'Though Kagome would be my chosen alpha female and main mate. It would be wise to have them both as main mates." Kouga spoke and agreed.

"How would taking another male or female and mating them if like one of the mate's are from one domain and then other is from another domain? Like he is from here and I am mate to lord Sesshoumaru in the western domain? How are they toâ€¦well you know,"

"Whenever you get together at either domain alone or leave the domain together to do something, extra rooms, place for bathing, where there is a place to be alone. There are always ways to do so." The elder answered.

"Does it have to be made known? What about the scent left behind from joining together? What do you tell your mates?" Kagome asked.

"Explain nothing. Once established that each has another mate the other knows the rights. The other mate can even watch the other be bedded by the other. The mate to the other would not be able to say anything once established to the other."

"What about pups? Say if a lord takes another female and beds her and she becomes with pup? Can the other lord do anything about it? Let's say for example..." Kouga asked.

"You want to know is say, If the western lord took and mated your mate Ayame and she became with pup, could you do anything about it. Are you asking something like that or are you asking if she was to become with pup could the other lord kill the pup?"

"I was using that to speak of any lord's or ladies. Elder, but yes."

"They are covered by those rights to take another."

"So when lord InuTaisho took any of his concubines and if they became with pup, both of his mate's could not say anything about it. And he could bring another female to the bedchamber anytime even if his mate is there and bed her?" Kagome asked.

"Yes to both." The elder stood. "I think that air would be good."

"Agreed!" Kagome stood. Kouga remained behind as Kagome left the den.

"Thank you elder. How do you think she took all she heard?"

"She still hides pain, and tough times are ahead of her if she does not talk to the young western lord. If you choose to follow through with this, you might have to spend time with your mate Ayame and explain. Though you can inform her of the rights. We elders can be involved in this decision if need be. Take care young Kouga." With that the elder took off. Kouga followed Kagome's scent and smiled at what all was said. He was able to get answers, answered that he had for a long time.

"Hey boys!"

"That was a long talk with the elder sis! Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. The elder just wanted to meet and ask me questions. I had also received some important questions about someone."

"Who? Was it about Kouga?" Hakkaku asked.

"He was one yes. Boy I'm hot. How deep is the water down there?"

"It is deep in this area." Ginta pointed.

"Good." Kagome walked to the edge of the grassy knoll to see how far down it was, then looked back at the three then dived in.

"**SIS!**" Both Ginta and Hakkaku went to their knees looking at the water, as Kouga turned and ran down the path that led to the water. "Do you see her Kouga?"

"No!" he scanned the water, and then she surfaced. Quickly running to her, he helped her out. "What were you thinking? What if your with PUP!" He looked her over.

"What do you mean 'What if your with PUP?" she looked at Kouga as the others quickly ran to them.

"Nothing. I meant to say what if you bumped your head as you dove in. Not what if you're with pup. I am to keep you protected."

"That was so fun and the water feels really cool. Later I might go for a late night swim that I torment everyone at the western domain because I cover my scent and miko power to do so."

"Just let someone know before you do so we will know. My den is surround by trees, rocks, and places for enemies to hide and no walls to keep them out as to protect you as you swim. I want to keep you safe." Kouga drew her to him and held her. Ginta and Hakkaku looked at them, then to each other..

Later that night, lying in the cave with all the members and underlings, Kagome began to get heated. Pushing back the fur pelt, she tried to move but had a hard time moving because she was, surrounded by the underlings. Pushing one over, she had some room to move to get to her feet. Outside the cave the air was a lot cooler. Gazing around she saw the stars glittering across the night sky as the light of the full moon spilled down illuminating the trees and everything in a glistening dark blue and silver glow.

Looking back at the den, she turned and walked down the path that would lead to the bottom of the cliff and to the base of the waterfall. Scanning the area she removed her nightgown and panties then dove into the water, then carefully swam to the base of the waterfall and used the boulder jetting out to hold, so she could stand under the water. While standing in the water of the waterfall, she was unaware she was being watched from the grassy knoll.

"Aaahhh yes!" she sighed as she floated in the water. "This is all I needed."

"Are you sure this is all you need, my dear Kagome?" came a voice close to her which started her and she panicked then went under the water. As she swam back to the surface she felt ripples coming towards her then felt arms go around her waist. Moving the hair out of her eyes she saw who it was.

"Kouga! Wh...what are you doing?" she wrapped her arms about her then turned away from him being as this was the first time she had been completely nude in front of him.

"The same as you." His voice came from behind her.

Kagome cleared her throat. "I think that I should get out and dressed now." Moving forward, she felt arms go around her mid-section.

"Mmm, after allowing me to touch you, your still shy?" Kouga said, leaning close to nuzzle the back of her neck. His mouth was warm, his breath heating her skin until she tipped her head to the side to allow him to have his way as he slid down the side of her neck.

"K...Kouga..." his hand lowered her hands from covering her breasts, then replaced them with his own. "We shouldn't be doing this," she said, her word holding only a hint of conviction. They'd been doing this and touching a few other times, and neither one of them had been able to stop until he spilt his seed on the ground. "What if your clan members, or Ayame come?" she felt his warm sigh, the hardening of his body as his arms wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Don't worry." Kouga said, as he slowly turned her to face him, then moved his mouth slowly, inexorably towards her lips. His kiss was gently, deep, and mind numbing, dissolving Kagome's defenses. She had kissed him before, but they were quick peeks, and nothing like this. He devoured her mouth, slowly but surely finding every sensitive spot with his tongue, his teeth, and his lips. His tongue teasing hers, and with a tiny sigh, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave into his gentle seduction. As his hand trailed down her rib cage, she caught him of guard by pushing him over into the water. Then giggled as she hurried to swim away from him.

"You think that is funny do you!" he grabbed her leg as she tried to swim, causing her to go under. She did not surface until she had swam over to the base of the waterfall. Seeing her come up he quickly swam over to her. When he did, he molded her body against his. She felt his heart beating strong and steady, such a contrast to her wildly rapid pulse. "Are you afraid of the outcome of your action and is the reason for your rapid heart beat?" he looked into her eyes. "In that case let me cause it to slow down." He lowered his lips to hers. His kiss became more demanding as he pinned her against the boulder at the base of the waterfall. Drawing her thigh up along his leg, he shifted his hips against hers, the hard ridge of his desire evident. She moved slightly and he groaned, deep in his, responding to her inadvertent caress.

_*****BIG LEMON AHEAD*****_

"Come with me." He led them over to the embankment, and then he got out of the water and stood above her.

Looking up at Kouga, she noticed that he was naked, except for his tail. No armor or sword, no fur pads over his shoulders, no fur wrap around his waist, no white wraps around his feet, no fur wrist-wraps or headband around his head. He was magnificently, blatantly naked. His body was perfect, firm but sensuous mouth, lean line of his jaw showed strength, strong determined face, hard cheekbones, strong shoulders, flat and tight abdomen, muscular thighs. She couldn't look away, though she returned her eyes to his chest.

Her gaze wandered over his muscular arms, slim hips, flat belly, finally she allowed herself to look at his groin. He was fully erect; his sex jutted boldly upward a midst a swirl of dense raven curls. Her gaze shot up to his face to see him smiling down at her.

He held a hand down to her. Taking a hold of his hand, he pulled her up and out of the water. Once on dry ground, he held her against him, then slowly and gently guided her to the mist covered grass. His hand skimmed along her ribs until his palm cupped her breast. He teased at her nipple with his thumb, drawing it into a hard peak. The other formed as the mist from the waterfall drifted down around them. Kagome opened her mouth, but no words came out.

Breathing slowly and surely, he kissed the corner of her mouth, then carefully worked his way along her jaw, paying close attention to the length of her throat, the sharp line of her unmarked collarbone. Moving lower, Kouga licked just the tip of her left nipple, teasing Kagome with the briefest of strokes.

His hand swept the length of her torso, sliding oh, so slowly along her hip, down and back up her thigh, before moving to the thatch of pubic hair. Kouga's lips tightened on her nipple, sucking hard and pressing the swollen tip against the roof of his mouth. He moved across her chest with tiny, sucking kisses and repeated the process, slowly sucking and licking Kagome's other breast, then moving lower, kissing the sensitive flesh over her ribcage, dipping his tongue into her navel, and kissing the flesh over where her womb would be that could already be carrying his pup. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the inside of her leg. A shiver raced up Kagome's inner thigh directly to her clit. She felt a moan catch in her throat, a needy whimper yearning to break free.

His long fingers slipped carefully into her sex, spreading her fluids up and over her sensitive clit, gently torturing that tiny bundle of nerves. Kagome bit the inside of her lip, fighting the sensations as she reveled in Kouga's skillful touch.

Her skin burned but her body shivered. Her womb ached and the muscles in her vagina clenched with each beat of her heart, each thrust of his fingers. She clutched at Kouga's shoulders, tilted her hips high to force his fingers deeper. Instead, he slowly dragged his fingers out of her warm pussy, and slid down the length of Kagome's body. Kagome opened her eyes, shocked to feel his breath over that part of her. Kouga stared at her for a moment. His eyes gleamed in the darkness and he licked his lips.

Kouga dipped his head, his tongue lightly caressed her clit, and one thick finger entered her and began stroking. Kagome bit her lips to keep from crying out in ecstasy. Tasting Kagome's intimate flavors was the equivalent of being blessed with a great feast. Kouga's tongue dipped into her creamy nectar and he actually felt the string of tears behind his eyes.

Damn, but he'd gone down on Ayame, enjoyed her flavor and taste, yet never, not once, had he felt the powerful connection, this rush of sensual need of almost painful arousal. Breathing deeply he drew her scent into his lungs and felt his cock stretch beyond its already hard length.

"Uuhhh..." Kagome moaned when he tongued her clit. The needy sound turned him on even more, so he gently suckled the erect bud between his lips, licking tenderly at the sleek bit of flesh. She lifted her pelvis, pressed her sex tighter against his mouth and he licked deep inside, swirling his tongue over the slick, clenching tissues. His nose pressed close against her folds and he breathed deeply, inhaling her scent.

How he wished he could shift into a wolf, to taste her, to love her. The more sensitive of taste buds and ability to smell even the lightest scent would make an almost perfect experience even better.

iShit. Any better and it might be fatal./i

He lifted his head for a moment, breathing deeply, fighting for control. Heart pounding in his chest Kouga was almost certain he heard the rush of his blood, the throbbing veins in his cock. Kagome's scent drew him back. Once more he dipped his head to feed between her legs. While his tongue learned the secrets of Kagome's sweetness, Kouga's fingers stroked her, pressing lightly at first, then with more force. Groaning against her pussy, his hips began to sway in longing. Kouga dragged his fingers through her dripping fluid for more lubricating moisture.

She whimpered, not a sound of pain but of longing. Her muscles grabbed his fingers. Held them.

Lost in the sounds of her whimpering and in a haze of pure lust, Kouga licked and nipped and sucked, matching the rhythm between his mouth and probing fingers, taking Kagome with him. His thoughts floated free, his need, his physical and emotional arousal, his wonder, all coiling and melding, bringing him to the edge of climax.

Kouga hovered on the precipice, held fast by sheer will alone, but his mouth and hands took Kagome over. Her body tensed, her knees locked against the sides of his head. He felt her, sensed her orgasm seconds before her body went rigid. Her back arched, her pussy gushed, filling his mouth with her unique tangy taste.

His cock felt ready to explode, his balls ached. He held her there, right at the peak, far longer than he'd ever held Ayame...or kept he in the throes of her orgasm, her muscles clenching, heart pounding.

Finally, Kouga brought Kagome slowly down, still caught in the wonder, licking her gently between her legs, sliding his fingers out of her, then stretching her legs limply along either side of his body.

His body shook, barely holding himself in control as he slid up her body. When he was centered over her and ready to slide into her, he hoped she would not turn him away.

"Please, Kagome allow me, permit me to enter you." He held the broad head of his cock against Kagome's sex. She was so damned hot and wet, slick with her juices, with his saliva. Slick, ready, and waiting! Her body jerked when he touched her, so sensitive and ready for him. She slowly nodded. "No, my love. You must voice it. Permit me to enter you as mine."

"Yes...Kouga...Onegai..." when he heard yes followed by his name and please, he thrust his hips forward, slipping into her fast, deep, and buried his full length to the root.

Gasp

"Kagome, my love...you're so tight!"

"Unh! Kouga!!" Kouga thrust hard, going as deep as he could, pressing his cock against the mouth of her womb, and then slowly withdrawing. Again he filled her, and once again withdrew. He kept his gaze locked on Kagome's face. Teasing her with each thrust, then reached between their sweaty, bodies and found her clit.

"Mmm..." he rocked within her slowly, riding out her small climax. Moments later, her breathing once again almost steady, Kagome smiled at him, a secretive, almost teasing smile. She reached down and rubbed her hands over his ass, stroking the skin in the swirls of hair discovering his balls.

"Uuhhggg..." he grounded his teeth. She almost had him, almost forced him to come. Those perfect fingers cupped his sac and gently squeezed, then one finger traced the line between the sac and ass.

Pulling out, he raised up onto his knees. "Turn over." He helped her to sit up then turn onto her hands and knees.

"Uuuhhh..." Kagome called as he re-entered her from behind. Her body jerked as the veins of his shaft rubbed over her sensitive skin. "_What is this? These feelings are wrong, but I feel  
so...warm...so...good..."_ she said in her mind.

"Almost there!" Kouga's thrusts began coming faster and deeper.

"Aauuh...." she felt Kouga grip one of her breasts.

"Yes...Yes...YESSS KAGOME!" Without thinking Kouga bit down on her neck as his body shuddered, thrusting hard and froze with his cock pressed up tight against her cervix. His balls tightened in their sac, his lungs quit working, his heart most likely stopped. He felt the hot rush of orgasm, the sense of everything coiling into one tight spurt of seed blasting from his balls, down the length of his cock, filling her cervix and coating the entrance of her womb.

Chest heaving, hips still thrusting of their own volition as his seed continued to spill into her, coating the mouth of Kagome's womb, Kouga wrapped his arms around Kagome and brought them to lay on their sides still joined together.

When he carefully separated from her body and lie against her back, Kouga realized something was off. A metallic taste was in his mouth. Raising his hand to his mouth, then wiped and brought it away, he saw blood. Rising up and looking down, he saw the cause of the taste in his mouth. Blood came from two fang marks in the juncture of her neck. He then realized another thing. He realized that this was now only the beginning of their future of joining together. For now she was not just his mate in heart, mind, and body, but now in the throes of passion he had claimed her as mate by mark. Leaning forward he licked her blood away from her neck.

Above them in the shadow of the trail leading to the den, a figure watched the happenings down by the water.

"Lay right here, Kagome and I will go get you something clean to wear." Standing to his feet and quickly getting dressed, he ran to the path and headed to his den.

"What if she becomes with pup!" came a voice from the shadows, which caused Kouga to stop. Turning he saw Ginta.

"If she becomes with pup, my Pup, that will be greatly welcomed, and a great blessing!"

"The western lord!"

"Kagome is his mate, but I have taken her as my mate as well. She is my mate in all ways. Not just my heart and mind. But now heart, mind, body, and mark. She holds above Ayame, as she should have been long ago." Kouga then left. When he returned Kouga noticed Kagome still lying on her back. "I have returned. Would you like me to help you up my love?"

"No. I can do it." When she went to sit up it felt as every muscle was pulled at once. "Ooohhh!" When she grabbed her panties then stood up to put them on, she felt warm liquid sliding down both of her thighs.. Reaching down and wiped her inner thighs then bringing her hand up, so she could see. The liquid was warm and sticky. "We..."

"Yes Kagome, we did mate. Your body carries within it my seed." He came over to her linking his fingers with hers and the free hand; he wrapped around her and was placed on her belly. "We should really sit and talk." He took her down to the ground and wrapped her nude body in his arms. "When we mated, something happened. You remember when the western lord took you as his mate by marking you on the juncture of your neck as he shot his seed into you?"

"Yes, I remember. It hurt like hell. Why?"

"When we mated, I lost all control as my seed shot deep within you. I had been wanting to bed you for so long!"

"What Kouga? What are you trying to say?"

"When I lost control while spilling my seed deep within you, I bit down on you. I took you as my mate, in the sense of marking you as the western lord did to you. You are marked as lady of the western lands, but now you are also marked as my mate. You bare my mark as well." He touched where his fangs had gone into her skin.

"What! What are we...what about Ayame and the western lord? What does it mean to be your mate as well?"

"Well we can rightfully breed with no questions by my clan or the guards of the western domain. Ayame will not say anything as to my right. The western lord! Well that is something we will have to deal with and deal with soon. Though it is your right as well to take another if you chose to as Sesshoumaru's father told you. There is no chance that you can summon his father can you?"

"Do I look like I have a magic wand or something to summon him?"

"No." Kouga went silent, but then not long he started to chuckle.

"What is funny about all of this?"

"Just thinking how pissed that mutt would be if he was still alive at how your womb is coated by my seed and the prospect of you becoming with pup by me. The one person he tried so hard to keep from getting close to you."

"Ya but also being pissed that I'm his half brother's mate as well."

"Come morning, I will send a few of my men to the western domain informing Sesshoumaru, we seek to speak with him. We will speak with him on what has happened and you must speak to him of the reasons why you had left. The things that both the elder and lord Sesshoumaru's father told you to speak to him about."

"Kouga, we need to talk about if Ayame is not back by the time I start my blood month. I need to be able to cover my scent and or be taken to the village or a place by myself."

"Why would you wish to do so?"

"Because less temptation because of the smell and what it causes males to do."

"We have already taken care of that. By me taking you as my mate, no other male of my clan will try to bed you. You are off limits to them. They know that a female in season belongs to the leader to breed. And that leader is me. I will have to announce to the clan that I have taken another as my mate. That both you, and Ayame are mine! We will head to the den for your body to rest." Kagome stood up and dressed.

"In the morning I will have to bathe." Kagome said as they began to head to the den.


	45. Chapter 44

_**Author's Notes:**_

This chapter will hold some surprising things. One in which some readers will find distasteful, and for that I am truly sorry. So please bear with me.

* * *

"Aahhh KAGOME!!!" Came a loud shrill through out the western domain. The door to Rin's room opened and in ran a servant followed by the western lord. When he entered his ward's room a strong scent stopped him in his tracks.

"What is wrong young Rin?"

"Rin, need's Kagome! Rin needs Kagome to stop the bleeding!" The servant looked at Rin then the futon. The bedcover held blood on it.

"M'lord, has your ward not been informed of her blood season or what it means to bleed, so she would not fear this first time?" Sesshoumaru just stood there. "I will take care of this M'lord."

Sesshoumaru quickly left the room to hurry to his chamber and quickly shut his door, then began to pace. The scent of his ward's season began to awaken his body. The short time he had stood there his shaft had become hardened with the need to fulfill the need her body called for. To rid himself of the need to go and satisfy the need that his ward's body was calling out for, he summoned for the servant girl that he had bedded many times since his mate had been gone.

"Wake up Kagome." Came a soft voice close to her ear.

"Mmmm, just a little longer." She yawned.

"Remember you needed to bathe before I spoke to the clan then send word to the western lord."

"I know," slowly sitting up, she got up then bent down by her bag to get clean clothes. "Be right back." Slowly making her way to the entrance Kouga had his underlings go with her. Getting down to the water to bathe, she undressed and got in. "I sure wish I knew how to summon Sesshoumaru's father in solid form like he did that first time. We are going to need help when talking to Sesshoumaru." She hurried with her bathing, then headed back to the den. When she entered, she saw all of the clan gathered.

"Just in time Kagome." He looked back at the clan. "There are changes within this den. Everyone knows that I have taken and mated Ayame and she bore me my heir and is with pup again."

"We know that Kouga!" Hakkaku spoke.

"As leader of this clan, I inform you now that I have taken another mate. She stands here before you now with me." He walked over and stood behind Kagome. "She bares my mark.." Kouga moved her hair to the side.

"What about Ayame?" A member spoke.

"Ayame will be informed that she is not the only mate of this clan leader, and as for lord Sesshoumaru..."

"He will be informed and dealt with." Came a deep voice from behind everyone. Turning everyone saw a figure appear out of no where and walk towards Kouga and Kagome.

"How were you about to summon him?"

"I didn't and don't know how to do so." Kagome answered.

"I heard what you spoke as did the Fate's. They know of the difficulty that my eldest son can be."

"You three go to the western lands and let it be known that the Lady of the western land's wishes to speak with lord Sesshoumaru as do I." the three quickly left.

"I will be back Kouga. Lord InuTaisho could we walk and talk for a bit?" Kagome walked passed Kouga heading to the entrance with Sesshoumaru's father beside her.

"What do you wish to speak about?"

"Lord Inu..." InuTaisho raised his hand.

"You may speak to me without titles as you do my son."

"How is all this going to play out? I feel as if I've betrayed your son. I feel that I've betrayed him, like when Inuyasha betrayed me many times with Kikyou. Not only one person's feelings are involved. There is Sesshoumaru and Ayame that will feel betrayed. Ayame will feel so because it happened when she was gone. Then there is Sesshoumaru. When I left I said I was going to visit then I said well wrote and told him that I was not coming back and then this happens. He's going to think..."

"So you are thinking upon returning to the western lands and it's domain."

"I'm still unclear as to my decision yet. Did your mate feel betrayed when you took and bedded Inuyasha's mother? Didn't they both feel betrayed when you spent time with the other mate and then when you gained the concubines and you spent time with them?"

"Your feeling for those around you are a true blessing. It will be hard for you to adjust to the ways of this era, where taking another or many mates are accepted. It will be hard because of the era you were born of. Allow yourself to be transformed to this time period and it's ways. You must turn yourself to the ways of living here or be pulled apart in thinking. My first mate did not like the idea of me taking and bedding a human and getting her with pup. Neither felt betrayed when I took another. Though my eldest son's mother was sent away."

"Yes Hanako told me that she was sent away but did not say why."

"Your travel group and Inuyasha know you are saddened that the day they passed from this world is coming soon. They know of your blame you put on yourself. They see your pain. They wish for you to move on, to stop blaming yourself. They are happy knowing you are safe and alive.."

"Even Inuyasha! He doesn't blame me for being weak and that is why they died." InuTaisho reached out taking her hand then used his other hand to lift her chin.

"Inuyasha holds no animosity towards you or blame you. He blames himself for not detecting the real you from the enemy and you getting seriously hurt. He was with you when you stumbled into my eldest son's encampment and relieved he chose to save you." InuTaisho wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I wish your eldest, could be more like you other than just his great looks. I feel all at ease with you. I believe a couple should be able to talk and feel at ease talking with one another about anything and not having to feel you have to be afraid of what you say. Though the elder wolf said you were not always the way you are. He said you were the same or worse than your eldest when it came to wanting to kill for the fun of it."

"The old wolf was correct. There was a time I lived for the kill. Not just to protect, but for the thrill of the life's blood of the thing I killed draining from the hunt. I didn't care if it was man, woman, or  
child. There were a few times I bedded females of both human and youkai that were young on their first blood cycle and young adults then turned around and killed them after sending my seed into them. When I became more of an adult around the time I met and tried to bed the female that ended up giving birth to my eldest, I was shown how I sickened her, though she never grew to stop hating humans.. It took a lot of hard change and much deep searching within my self to change."

"So there is hope in Sesshoumaru?"

"He needs to search deep within himself. Though, he has changed a great deal."

"Do you have any regrets that you wish you could change or had the chance to change?"

"More time being there for my son's. Being a father to my eldest son! Instead of forcing him to train in the ways to fight and how defend the lands and what to do when he took over as lord. Teach him not to be as I had been before meeting his mother. Regret on not being there to help raise and teach Inuyasha."

"What of you? Do you have any regrets? Do you regret my eldest saving you?"

"I regret not being able to see my family anymore. They must be so worried. No I don't regret him saving my life."

"Do you regret the wolf taking you as his mate?"

"No not really. I regret it happening behind Ayame's and Sesshoumaru's back. I've always cared deeply for Kouga. I even began to love him because he was there for me during the good and bad times with shard hunting and Inuyasha's ways of treating me."

"Do you regret my eldest taking you as his mate?"

"Yes and no. Yes because of the title, the ready to kill, not being able to have meaningful talks with him, and knowing that all I can give him would be hanyous. But other than that I don't regret being his mate. I have grown to know a lot more about him, see him change in great ways. It shows that he has a loving, caring heart under that entire cold, emotionless person he shows all the time. The way I feel protected but yet it is much at times."

"Would you regret or feel ashamed if he took and bedded other females, both knowing he's done it and not knowing that he has done so? Like he does not know of you and the wolf yet?"

"It would hurt but since being here and talking with you and the elder wolf and even Yemon my guard, at finding out that the ways of lord's and though rare, ladies to do so, then I could learn to except it."

"What by chance my son takes onto himself one or many concubines and he chooses to bed one or two concubines during the night and not you and he takes them in the futon beside you, or in another room? Would that hurt you, sicken you, or not bother you?"

"No because it would not be right for me to tell him other wise because or what Kouga and I have done. Not just that, but it is the rights of a lord if he chooses to do so. The lord is the head of the domain. The mate has to do as he says." InuTaisho sat looking at her as she spoke. They both turned when they heard foot steps.

"Could on more join in on the conversation?"

"Sure Kouga. Do you mind InuTaisho?"

"No not at all. So young wolf, what are your plans if this meeting with my son falls badly? What will your choice be?"

"How could one give up his mate? It would be like taking out one's heart. I have been dreaming of having Kagome as my mate for as long as I have known her and now that it is real, I do not wish to give her up."

"What would you do, or what would you willing do to rectify this?"

"Well it will not be to give up Kagome. That is for sure."

"Kouga if it is the only way to save you from Sesshoumaru killing you, then you must let me go. I could not stand to have you killed because of me, knowing your death was because of me. It would kill me everyday that I live. I can't lose anyone else close to me."

"I will not give you up now that I have you after all this time."

"If this comes down to me or your death I will stop this anyway I know how Kouga. Even, if it comes down to my life!"

"No Kagome."

"Lord InuTaisho, could you walk with me over to that point over there? Kouga please stay here." Both InuTaisho and Kagome walked to where she pointed. "If this comes down to me keeping the peace between Kouga and your son, and keeping Kouga alive could you step in to keep them back as I decide the outcome?"

"What were you thinking of doing?"

"I would be the cause. My life to keep the peace! My life to keep Kouga alive and keep peace! Could you help me with my decision?"

"My hand will not slay you."

"I was not going to ask you to do that. I was asking that you keep them from stopping me if it came down to me choosing."

"I will do so and I will be on the other side with your friends to welcome you in." They both walked back over to where Kouga was.

They continued to wait outside the den for Sesshoumaru, as they stood or sat down talking. As it got close to the mid-day hour, Kagome led both lord InuTaisho and Kouga up to the very top of the mountain to await the arrival of Sesshoumaru.

" I wonder if your men have arrived safely or not and have given him the message?"

"We will know soon." All three looked towards the west.

"Keep a look, out for any shape coming from that way Kouga! If he uses the sphere it won't take long to be here. In the form like his father is in now, he is fast as well. His other form, there would not be any question that it is him! You would be able to see him miles away."

"What other form?" Kouga looked at her.

"It would be a huge white dog with deep red eyes! I've only seen him in that form once and believe me it is a sight to be seen. Just watch out for the end with the sharp teeth. The first sigh anyone has of him please let me know because I want to cover my scent."

"Then you might wish to cover it now." Kouga pointed at a rather bright ball shape coming their way.

"Can either one of you tell from here the way his aura is?"

"No it is to far for me right now Kagome." Kouga voiced.

'Sorry."

That's alright. I am sure not ready for this." She said as she covered her scent and miko power. Soon they watched the glowing sphere landed in front of them and it dissipated to reveal Sesshoumaru. They watched as he scanned the area then each of them.

"Good to see you again son."

'Why are you here?"

'I am only here to give advice to your mate as she speaks with you. That is all." InuTaisho watched as his son looked to Kagome. "Lady Kagome it is time that you speak to my son with that which you need to explain on leaving his side and the domain. The wolf and I will not be involved in this discussion.' She looked at both Kouga then Sesshoumaru's father before stepping close to Sesshoumaru.

"Why do you cover your scent and miko power?" Sesshoumaru looked at her as she came closer to him.

"Right now that is not the issue that needs to be talked about. Please let me get out in the open why I did what I did. Why I left the western domain. Please let me speak M'lord without interruption. It is hard for me to speak with you as it is without having to explain things." She stopped and looked back at the other two, then looked back at Sesshoumaru. "It is not easy to carry on a conversation with you. When speaking it is like you have this air about you that makes someone feel less then a piece of dirt under your foot. That it is far beneath you to be seen talking and having a meaningful talk with you. I can sit and talk to a total stranger like your father, Yemon, a servant with ease and comfort. Where I am at unease around you for fear I might say something wrong. Especially when lives of mere servants or villagers speak ill to or about me and how you react. How do I know if I will end up like one of them having to fear for my life? Which this brings me to another reason! We are far opposites of each other. I am one who values all life, where you are always ready to kill for the slightest reason. Like with the servants that spoke ill of me and you were so eager to kill them before I asked you to spare them, to find another punishment. Then, when Rin spoke up about Kozue and the other villagers! You were ready to send warriors to do something to them. I can't bare the thought of lives held at stack because of the way they speak, look or act towards me. I hated to kill those youkai and humans while looking for shards. When something goes wrong you don't like to listen to reason. You're quick to judge everything and everyone around you have to worry how your self image might look. You can't be seen by others showing that you care for a human child, or seen sitting and talking, afraid to show any emotions other than being cold, angry, or whatever. You're so worried about your image in the other lord's eyes, but you took as your mate that which will cause in your eyes to be weak by giving you hanyou's for offspring and that is taking a human a human as a mate. You looked down at your own father for." She took a breath then looked back at Kouga for a moment then looked back again. "Another thing is you have me watched every time I leave the domain. Even if I go out to the garden! It feels like I am a prisoner. Control is another. When I go some place, and have to give how long to be gone it reminds me of how your brother did that a lot. Even when I went home, he would come and get me if I was gone longer than what he thought I should be. Control is also a problem in the bedchamber. I know you are the male, but the woman should be free to do some of the moves." She stopped then looked at him then the other two. "That is why I left saying I wished not to be the lady of the west anymore and for you to take another mate to replace me and bare you heirs. Do you have anything to say?"

"Why do you cover your scent and miko power?" He stood there and asked.

"Are you serious? Did you even hear what I even said? Or are you still stuck on this and I wasted my time?" she turned away from him and began walking away. See what I mean! I can't talk to him. Forget it." She looked at Kouga and InuTaisho before she began walking down the hill. "Here everyone wants me to talk and explain why I left and for what purpose? It did not do a bit of good as I knew it wouldn't." she said to herself as she rounded the corner on her way to the den.

"Stop her wolf and do what needs to, to bring her back up here." InuTaisho looked out the corner of his eye to Kouga.

"Alright!" Kouga took off down the hill towards Kagome.

"Son, you must listen to me! Do you honestly love your mate? Do you want your mate to return to the domain and be by your side? When you are with her drop the cold wall that you have put around you that tells you that you must be a certain way. If you do not, you will lose your mate. She will seek another who will be there for her. That she feels comfortable talking to. Have you not noticed since she came across you those many years ago that the caring, easy going and warm person she was is fading to nothing. It started slowly because of your brother, but now had has sped up. She is becoming cold. Don't let her lose that part of her. Asking her about why her scent and miko power is covered is not the important matter that needs to be spoken of. What she speaks of is. The other will come later." InuTaisho looked at his son to see if any of this was getting through.

"Kagome wait!" Kouga ran around Kagome and stood in front of her.

"That was a waste of time. It's like dealing with Inuyasha all over again. At least with the western lord, I don't have to listen to insults."

"Kagome, his father wishes for you to come back up there."

"No. I did my part. I told him the reason behind me leaving. He did not care! It does not bother him one bit."

"If you will not return for his father, then return back up there for me. You will have someone who loves you standing there right beside you. Then after this is all over, we could go some place alone together and I could help you forget about what has happened today."

"No Kouga. I don't want to have to go back up there to deal with him."

'There is that other issue to talk to him about. If he does not see reason, then you don't have to go back or talk with again. You have another mate who is there for you and dose not care one bit what my image is in the eyes of others. To prove the point I would take and bed you in front of that village, all the other lords, even my clan and other clans. Upon you baring any of my pups be it hanyou's or full bloods, I will be there with you as you birth them." He brought her against him then leaned down and kissed her, just before picking her up and started back up the hill.

"Kouga put me down."

"I will in a moment!" He still held her for a bit longer until he was back up by Sesshoumaru's father. "We have returned."

"Kagome is there anything that you would ask my son?" The three males watched as she stood there not saying a word.

"Other than this is a waste of time where I could be watching Hiromasa or on guard duty with Ginta and Hakkaku. Kouga, I would like to learn to help with the hunting party so I can help out the clan and set up for me to be placed on guard duty as well."

'Son do you have the answers to the questions that I asked you moments ago? Now would be a wise time to answer them!" InuTaisho looked at his son. "Do you honestly love your mate? Do you wish for her to return to the domain and to your side? Have you not noticed any changes in her since you have first come across her with your brother?" Sesshoumaru remained silent.

"It appears as though you have the answers to those. Could we move on to the next matter that needs to be spoken about so he can return to his lands and I can work out my new duties here! I'm, going to need a new weapon so the sword and quiver of arrows can be handed back to the western lord!"

"Son how would the child Rin feel upon your mate never returning to the domain? Does she not think of your mate as a mother?"

"Sis! He wants to see you." Ginta came running up the hill with Kouga's son.

"I'm right here with your father. We will be done soon then we can go play ok. Let Ginta take you back down to the den." She gave Hiromasa a hug then handed him back to Ginta. Sesshoumaru watched her with the pup then remembered how she was with Rin many times before he took Kagome as a mate and how close Rin and his mate had gotten.

"Kagome come closer to me." She walked over to InuTaisho and he moved her closer to his son. "You must answer. Do you honestly love her or do you want to lose her?" he looked into his son's eyes and gave a nod for him to answer.

"This Sesshoumaru does love his mate and wishes not to lose her. This one has grown accustom to his mate defying and standing up to him. When she left and a parchment was handed to this Sesshoumaru with the sword Tetsusaiga, this one questioned why it was handed to him. Upon reading it this Sesshoumaru became hurt, but angry that his mate used faults hood to cover her plans not to return. Reasons to why she chose to do so did not make good understanding. This one wishes for her to return to the domain. The western lands are not the same without her there."

'What did not make good understanding? What did not make sense? The fact that I value life, and can't stand to plead to you so servants or villagers are not killed, because the way they speak ill to me or about me! Or how you're self image is everything to you! Why did you take me as your mate if you were worried the way you might look if a hanyou was born? Why then did I tell you to take a youkai mate for? I told you to do so, so you would have full blooded pups."

"Did this Sesshoumaru not inform you that he wished not to take a youkai female to get her with pup for heirs? That if the pups did not come from his mate, then the western lands needs not the heirs?"

"Servants are made to respect both the lord and his mate. This one was not going to cause harm to come upon the villagers or the boy that was spoken by name."

"You summoned Yemon and another guard after Rin told you what happened and I conformed that what she had said was true."

"Summoning was done to gather the elder miko to voice what to do about the boy and villagers. Not to send them to bring harm or kill them. Knowledge of Rin's feelings towards my mate as a mother is well known. She bore those feelings back when Kagome was recovering from almost death. The feelings have become stronger."

"The next thing to which needs to be talked about is even more of an issue that needs to be listened to carefully son."

"This Sesshoumaru wishes to know why his mate's scent and powers are covered."

"Kagome?" InuTaisho spoke only her name as she looked over to him. Swallowing hard she lowered the barrier covering her scent. Before she had a chance to say anything, she heard a growl followed by a flash of white moving passed her.. She turned to see InuTaisho standing between Kouga and Sesshoumaru. She quickly ran over to the three.

"Sesshoumaru listen I can..." she reached out and touched his arm which he removed and pushed her away and she fell to the ground on her knees due to tripping on her feet.

"While away you chose to bed this wolf! This visit was only for you to do so? Is that why you chose and choose not to return?"

"It was not like that at all. He was there for me when I needed to talk, he has always been there as a friend. It just..."

"So while his own mate is away, you bed each other!" semi red eyes looked down at her.

"Why are you angry at her, when you have clearly mated a female just a short time ago your self? The scent of mating is highly fresh on and about you lord Sesshoumaru!" Kouga stepped forward smelling the air. "I would say just before my men arrived to inform you that we wished to speak with you. Do I speak the truth?"

"This Sesshoumaru has not the need to answer a low level youkai such as your self."

"Kouga if he did, then it is his right to do so. It is not for me to question. Remember what you, the elder wolf, and lord InuTaisho had said to me that it is all within his rights to do so."

"Yes, but he is angry at you because you and I mated. It was also told to you that though rare, a lady could bed other males as well."

"He speaks the truth son. Be not angry at your mate for taking another. I had six concubines while being mated with your mother and Inuyasha's mother. Most of them were the female servant who served me. Least your mate chose one she could trust and knew and not some random male."

"What did you bed? A servant, a stray youkai female or was it the child Rin? Surely she is of age for breeding and she does look like Kagome in a much younger way." Kouga asked.

"Kouga that's sick. He wouldn't do that, she is like his daughter....or would you if given into certain elements?"

"Now that my ward is now of bleeding stage, it was not Rin."

"Now of breeding stage? Oh don't tell me she...she must be scared."

"Son what could rectify what has happened between your mate and young Kouga? Kagome bares both your mark and the wolf's mark. She is the mate to both. Both of you have the right now to bed and breed with her. Does either of you have anything to offer to rectify this action?"

"I don't know of any." Kagome answered.

"I do not have any either." Kouga voiced. Sesshoumaru remained silent. InuTaisho remained silent looking at all three carefully.

"The three of you listen carefully. Son, you were not there when the wolf and your mate, mated, nor was your mate at the den wolf when you and my son's mate mated. What I suggest is this. Kouga and Kagome chose a night to join together and mate, but when you do so allow my son to be there and watch the joining. Then..."

"That's just wrong." Kagome voiced.

"It is to rectify that he knew not that you and Kouga had done so, but that is not all. Kouga what I suggest to you is when your mate returns, bring and offer your mate to my son, so that he could mate with her as you did my son's mate. When he mate's her, you and Kagome are to be within the area that my son is mating her so neither your mate nor my son can say he or she would not permit it to happen. Does that sound like something to rectify this situation?"

"My mate is with pup at this moment and is in solitude and I do not know when she will return."

"And I said I would be here helping with Hiromasa until she returns." Kagome answered.

"She does not have to be searched out to be brought back to do so. Only when she returns would you bring her to my son. That is if it is agreed upon to do this in rectifying the situation."

"I do not like the idea." Kouga spoke.

"Yes because both you and lord Sesshoumaru are a lot alike. You both don't like sharing what is yours." Kagome answered.

"What do you think Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"Well it will feel uneasy for me to have someone watching me being intimate with someone."

"You have been watched many times. When you were intimate with my son and with the wolf! The thing was you could not see the person who was doing the watching."

"You mean the times I was intimate with your son and the time with Kouga, you were watching?"

"Not just me, but so was your group. Not just that times with the wolf but also the hidden secret that he..." He looked at Kouga and Kouga gave him a look of don't let her know. "And yes wolf my youngest son is not happy that you bedded Kagome or the fact that she is the mate to my eldest son and now you."

"You know I wish the Fate's would keep you here as you are with a solid body instead of you returning to the spirit world so that there would be one less watching me bathe, be intimate or changing clothes. You know return you to life and the person you used to be. To return you to the living world! bDO YOU HEAR ME, YOU FATE'S?/b"

"That would be a blessing, but back to the matter at hand. Does that sound like a way to rectify this or can someone else come up with something else other than killing anyone?"

"Is it a one time thing or what?"

"Once would be plenty. If the wolf wishes to continue sharing his mate with my son after the issue of rectifying then it is his choice. If my son takes and marks her as Kouga done to you, then my son has all rights to bed and breed her when he chooses. Just, like Kouga can with you!"

"If this Sesshoumaru chooses to go with this, then bedding her once would be more than enough. This one would wish not to continue bedding her."

"Are you saying my mate is not good enough for you to bed?"

"The obligation would be over."

"Boys...Boys...BOYS! This is nothing to fight over. Please could we come up with something to settle this?" she looked at the two. "Please or do I have to do what I came up with as a last resort?" she looked at the two, then to InuTaisho. "Remember what I asked you."

"Kagome, you said if it was to save the wolf's life." InuTaisho voiced.

"What does he mean Kagome?" Kouga looked at her.

"I chose to do something to protect you and keep the peace between you and lord Sesshoumaru and I asked his father to make sure both of you did not stop me if I needed to do as I chose."

"Which is what?"

"My life exchanged for the both of you to remain in peace! That way the both of you could no longer fight over me."

"No Kagome. Your life will not be taken away." Kouga took a hold of her. "If it is to keep your life within your body, then I will agree to this plan that lord InuTaisho has mentioned to rectify this. I do not want to lose you. Not now." He looked into Kagome's eyes then looked at the western lord. "What about you? Are you willing to lose your mate this way then have to explain to that child who thinks of Kagome as a mother, that she is dead because she chose to keep peace between us by ending her own life? Are you so eager to do that?" Sesshoumaru remained silent.

"The way to rectify is agreed upon.. I wish not to lose Kagome as my mate as well."

"Wow! You said I and not 'this Sesshoumaru!' I actually feel like you mean it by you saying it that way. So what should we do now that we have everything settled?" she looked over to InuTaisho. "Well almost everything settled. I still wish that the Fate's would cause you to be alive once more as you were before you died so that there would be one less watching as I am intimate with someone."

"I am glad that Inuyasha watches. So while being pissed each time I mate you, he can't say a word. Though he can, it is just we can't hear him. Or worry about him trying to fight or pull me off of you as we are mating. What about you Sesshoumaru? Are you glad your little brother has to watch knowing you have both the sword and Kagome being your mate? Knowing he can't do anything about you mating and breeding Kagome?"

"I would not have had to worry when he was alive. If I wanted to when he was alive to mate and breed Kagome then he could not have stopped me  
then."

"I'm going to go check on the boys and Hiromasa." She began to walk down the hill. Kouga looked at Sesshoumaru then looked to make sure Kagome was gone.

"How about joining together and take Kagome?" Kouga voiced.

"How about I join along?" InuTaisho said.

"Um forgive me for saying this, but you are dead. How would you be able to satisfy her? "


	46. Chapter 45

Dawn crested the mountains, as the wolf demon tribe began to wake up. Kouga made it be known to remain silent to allow Kagome to sleep longer, because she would be extremely tired after a long night. When she was able to make it to the den and lay down to sleep it was the very early hours..

~ _**The Happenings of Night Before**_ ~

"Kagome come with me. Ginta watch my son and make sure he goes to sleep." Kouga led her out of the den by the hand.

"Where are we going Kouga?" They continued down the path leading away from the den.

"You will soon see. Trust me." They continued down the path then passed the way that led to the waterfall and walked to the woods until they came to a small clearing a ways from the den. When they arrived at the clearing she saw Sesshoumaru.

"Why are we here? I thought you had returned to the western lands and to your domain a while ago?"

"It looks as though I have not. I thought to spend sometime with my mate before returning to our domain." Sesshoumaru looked at Kouga.

"Do not be angered Kagome, but I mentioned to him that we both join together and mate you this night." voiced Kouga.

"You said **WHAT?** Why would you offer something like that?"

"You have to admit, that he has been without the comforts and warmth of his mate for several days and weeks Kagome."

"Ya, but not the comforts of a female. Who knows how long he has been bedding the female who ever she is. So it's not like he has been hurting much of missing being intimate."

"The servant holds no fire while intimate like that my mate holds in the bedchamber while mating. Her body though a young youkai compares not to that of your body."

"I'm sure if you catch her during her season, I'm sure she would be full of fire then."

"Come on Kagome, don't use this night by fighting." Kouga moved her hair to the side to uncover where he had bit her the night before then brought his lips down to her skin. "Give him a chance Kagome. Allow him to pleasure you this night now that he and you got things in the open. He was after all your mate way before me and you had no complaint then." Kouga handed her over to Sesshoumaru.

"This Sesshoumaru will permit you wolf to go first." Sesshoumaru stepped back then took a seat. Kouga looked at Sesshoumaru before Kouga brought her back to himself.

~ **_LONG LEMON_** ~

Kouga leaned close and literally captured her mouth, kissing her. He knew she was uncomfortable. His tongue invaded, as she felt steady thrusts of his hips against her. This time, Kagome allowed his kiss to take her.

He kissed her throat, his hands moving to her breasts. He followed with his mouth, kissing the tops of her breasts through her shirt. Kouga pulled the shirt over her head and let it fall to the ground. Kagome wore only a black bra and knee high black skirt. He knelt down in front of her and carefully lowered her skirt. Kagome felt the cool rush of air as he pulled the skirt down over her hips.

Standing in the middle of the small clearing dressed in a black bra and matching panties; Kouga slid his hand along her thigh, raising goose bumps wherever he touched. He leaned forward, inhaled the scent between her thighs. She watched his chest expand as he breathed in her scent.

Slowly, firmly, Kouga pressed his mouth against the fabric barely covering her damp curls. His breath flowed hot and moist over sensitive tissue. Kagome whimpered the sound forming deep in her throat.

Kouga's hands cupped her ass and he tugged her closer, nibbling now, his teeth scraping the wet panties, nipping at her clit through the fabric. Kagome's knees almost buckled. She spread her legs to give Kouga better access, and then reached forward, grabbing his shoulders.

He nipped at the fabric, pulled it aside, with his teeth, catching the elastic in the crease between Kagome's leg and labia. The narrow band pressed against the side of her clit, forcing that tiny bundle of nerves forward. Kouga gently ran his tongue over her, and then blew cool air over the damp trail. Kagome closed her eyes against the wave of ecstasy, shivered and locked her knees to keep from falling.

He tugged at the wet fabric with his hands, and then pulled her panties off. Kagome lifted one foot, then the other. A stream of liquid trickled down her leg, hot where it left her sex, cooler as it moved slowly along the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. Kouga tilted his head to one side and licked the cooling trail from knee to groin, then lapped her fluids at their source. His tongue was a hot, fiery brand, marking her.

He licked as if her juices fed him, stabbed deep inside her swollen cunt then suckled her throbbing clit. Kagome's climax built, the tension in her muscles strained her entire body. Her fingers clutched Kouga's shoulders, she thrust her hips forward. Kouga's big hands stretched across her buttocks, holding her to his mouth. Biting and sucking, licking and nipping he lifted her against his mouth until she balanced on her toes while Kouga suckled her clit between his lips.

His hands squeezed her buttocks, rode the sweaty cleft back and forth. Kagome felt the sharp end of finger probing against her ass, pressing slowly, inexorably moving forward, finding entrance and thrusting deep. Reason fled and Kagome screamed. Her legs bucked, her fingers dug into Kouga's shoulders and she collapsed against him. Held upright by his ravaging mouth and two fingers buried deep in her rectum, she felt boneless, nothing more than a clenching, mass of sensation.

Kouga's fingers slipped free of her ass, his arms lifted her, and Kagome felt herself being draped belly down over a fallen log of a tree.. The fabric of her bra rubbed against her nipples. Her breasts felt too constrained, trapped within the fabric. Lying this way, belly down over the log, emphasized the fact she was bare everywhere else.

Kouga's hands stroked the smooth skin of her buttocks. Kagome's heart rate sped up and her pussy clenched. His hand slid along her backbone, found the edge of her bra and trailed it to the clasp. He released the clasp, freeing her breasts, and then pulled the cups aside until her nipples pressed into the rough bark of the log.

She felt the head of his cock pressing solidly against her anus, "No Kouga! Not There!" Forcing her to relax as, he slid the tip of his cock along between her butt cheeks, but moved further down.

Kouga wrapped his fist around his cock and counted to ten. He'd grown past counting to gain control years ago, but something about this woman kept him right on the edge. Her taste? Maybe that was it. Kagome's flavor was ambrosia, her fluids was sweet nectar. Damn, he felt like an absolute idiot around her at times, but she drew him, her body calling to his as if there were no other man on earth that could satisfy her insatiable needs. Damn, she was as ready as he was.

Though he has mated with Ayame, he had felt mildly satisfied while mating Ayame, but with Kagome, he had found a amazing woman who satisfies his needs. He lifted the fur pelt then rubbed the tip of his shaft up and down the narrow cleft between her cheeks, pressing against her perfect little asshole with each pass. She pressed back, but he teased her, circling the muscle, slipping down to massage her.

She moaned and moved her butt as if she were begging for his penetration. Kouga grabbed his cock and slipped it back and forth along the hot valley between her cheeks, finally halting at the rosy ring of muscle, pressing. Retreating. Pressing again, harder this time. Kagome whimpered a sound of need, not pain. The muscles in her back flexed, her legs straightened as she raised herself to meet him. Kouga held his cock in his fist, squeezing himself to the point of pain for a once more of control. He pushed the broad crown against her tightly puckered opening of her ass.

"No, please Kouga, Don't enter there." Sliding the tip of his shaft lower, this time he entered into the entrance of her sex. The feeling of the taut little muscle grabbing his cock, surrounding it, almost took Kouga over the edge. He realized he was counting again; he did not want to seem too eager to enter her in front of the western lord. This time the number of deep breaths he took to hold on to what little control remained.

Kagome pushed back against him as he surged forward. Hot flesh grasped his cock, squeezed him, and pulled him deeper. He wanted to shout out some kind of cheer when he finally slipped inside her hot channel, when his balls touched the wet folds of her pussy.

Shuddering, His breath rushing in and out of his straining lungs! Kouga held perfectly still and fought off his need to come. Kagome wouldn't have it. She thrust back even harder against him, and then pulled slowly away. Not to be out done, Kouga took a deep breath and matched her rhythm driving into her heat, slipping out almost to the very end of his cock, then thrusting hard and deep again.

He knew he couldn't last, not wish sensation this powerful, but he rode her as hard as he could, and realizing almost at once Kagome could take him. All of him! Could easily take whatever he offered, would welcome anything he did to help her find release.

He reached forward and caught her breasts, one in each hand. Pinching and tugging at her taut, puckered nipples, Kouga added his groans to Kagome's cries. The clearing was filled with the hard slap of flesh meeting flesh, of harsh breaths and loud groans with deep penetrating thrust.

Suddenly Kagome arched her back and screamed. Her muscles tightened around Kouga's cock like a vise. His control slipped another notch. He knew he had only seconds before his climax boiled up and out of his balls. She felt the hot spill of his seed against the mouth of her womb. His hips thrust once more, then again. He groaned, a sound filled with much fulfillment. Finally Kouga collapsed forward, his chin rested on her shoulder, his chest rising and falling with each ragged breath he took. She felt him shudder, felt his shaft deep inside still twitching, his semen filling her vagina, her muscles gripping him like a fist, squeezing every drop from his body.

Kagome let the sensations wash over her. Her tight muscles squeezing his shaft, the heat and slick fluids easing his passage, the pressure against the hard knot of her cervix, when his penis connected tightly with the mouth of her womb. God, she was getting turned on just thinking about it! She wondered if anyone could get oversexed. Pressing her thighs tightly together, Kagome clenched her vaginal muscles, holding back the rush of hot moisture already soaking her thighs, flowing between her legs.

Standing to his feet, Kouga held out his hand for Kagome to take a hold of and helped her to her feet. Leaning down Kouga kissed Kagome's forehead, then took her hand and led her over to the western lord. Sesshoumaru stood to his feet in front of Kagome. She slowly swallowed as she stood in front of Sesshoumaru. As the western lord turned his back to Kouga, Kouga's nostrils flared, eyes narrowed as the sensation of territorial and possessiveness came over him as the western lord moved her away from him.

Kouga watched as the western lord slipped around Kagome and hauled her closer. His fingers tangled in her long hair, dragging her head back so he could take possession of her lush, inviting mouth.. Enormously strong, he crushed her to him, trying to crawl inside the haven of her indomitable spirit. Wanting to lose himself in the perfection of her soft body.

Fire raced through him to her and back again, burning so hot, so fast, the flames were out of control. His mouth was hot with hunger, with need, with a raging desire almost beyond his comprehension. It took him so fast, he was unprepared for the primal lust blossoming deep within him, bursting into a conflagration as the taste and scent of her swamped his senses.

Kagome trembled as terrible hunger and need wildly rose in the western lord, as his kiss deepened in masculine domination, taking rather than coaxing her mouth to respond. The enormous strength of his arms wrapped tightly around her. She merged with him, heat to heat, her mouth moving against his. She could feel the heavy thickness of him pressed against her, and it excited and alarmed her. She reveled as his fist tightened in her hair.

Unexpectedly, his claws scratched her neck, a sharp sting that drew her out of the silken web of erotic passion that began building in her. Kagome gave a cry and lifted her head, staring up into his blazing eyes then looked at Kouga. She touched her neck, and her fingers came away smeared with a thin ribbon of red. His gaze was wild, turbulent; his eyes gleaming eerily like those of a beast as he stepped away from her. She looked over at Kouga and he motioned for her to approach the western lord.

"Carefully go to him."

"Sesshoumaru; Please it's just a scratch. Return your eyes to amber." She held her hands out in front of her as she came to him. He was motionless, with the stillness of a predator, his face buried in her hair, and then moved. Sesshoumaru kissed her again, hard and wild, hunger rising fast and furiously, again.

"You are terrified of me," he whispered against the corner of her mouth. She slowly nodded her head. "You have no need to fear me. I would not bring harm onto you. Nor do I hold anger that the wolf and you mated while away from our domain."

She slid her hands boldly beneath both his haori's, wanting to feel his skin. Her mouth roamed his face, his throat, hungrily, flames racing through both of their bloodstreams. His mouth captured hers in a series of long kisses, deep and wildfire out of control. Sesshoumaru spun her around and tipped her onto the ground, a low growl escaping from deep within his throat. The sound that was made only inflamed her more. Kissing her wasn't enough. It could never be enough.

His teeth tugged at her lip, her chin, the smooth line of her throat. Sesshoumaru followed her down to the ground, his body pinning her to the ground, hard and hot and very masculine. She could feel his every muscle imprinted on her, the thick, hard length of him urgent and demanding. She closed her eyes and gave herself up to the fire of his mouth, to the need of his body and the hunger in his mind. That quickly, he seemed to be raging out of control, unable to think coherently. His tongue swirled in the hollow of her throat, trailing fire down to the swell of her breasts.

Kagome gasped as his teeth scraped gently, teasingly over her sensitive skin. He needed to taste her, to bury himself deep within her. A groan escaped his throat, and he bent his head to her lush offering. His hair brushed her skin like a thousand tongues, enclosing her in a world of sensation. His mouth, hot and strong, closed over her breast.

Gasping with sheer pleasure, a soft cry emerging from her throat, her body arching more fully into his! She wrapped her arms around his neck and cradled his head to her while he suckled, his tongue dancing and teasing and stroking. His mouth pulled strongly until she felt the sensation everywhere, liquid fire burning low, pooling, aching, and coiling tighter and tighter until she wanted to cry from sheer pleasure. His hands moved over her skin, cupping her breasts, his thumbs teasing one nipple while his teeth gently tugged on the other. He traced her ribs.

"Sesshoumaru" Her gaze moved to his face.

It was a small protest, as his hand found her thigh, and stroking her skin, moving up between her legs. He found her damp invitation. His head was pounding, his body so hard and uncomfortable he could think of nothing else but taking her. He fastened his mouth to hers, hard and hungry and edgy with need. Sesshoumaru moved his hakama, so he sprang free, the hard, thick length of his erection, his entire body burning and aching with need to mate his mate. He caught her knees and thrust them apart to give him better access. His hands found her small bottom and dragged her to him until he was pressed against her damp, hot entrance. Teeth clenched against the need to thrust hard, he began to push slowly into her. He was careful, when every cell in his body cried out to sate his wild hunger. His thick velvet knob disappeared inside her to be surrounded by her hot, tight sheath. He groaned with the effort to take his time, to be gentle with her.

He was much larger and thicker than his finger and way bigger than Kouga. Where before there had been sheer pleasure, though tight with Kouga; she now felt her body stretching, a burning, stinging sensation. She gasped and clutched his shoulders. "You're hurting me Sesshoumaru!"

For a moment he didn't care because he had been without his mate for a long time. Nothing mattered but burying in her, deep and fast and hard, relieving the terrible, aching, and throbbing need. His fingers, he buried in her, deep and fast and hard. Relieving the terrible, the aching, and the throbbing need. His fingers tightened, biting into her hips, and he threw his head back, his long hair wild, his amber eyes blazing at her. She belonged to him.. Tears were on her face from the pain of his claws.

He pushed deep inside her, her body was slick and hot and soft, opened to him. Sesshoumaru's hand wrapped around her thighs and he drove into her, filling Kagome on each driving thrust. She felt the straining muscles in his thighs, the tightness of his groin as he hung onto his own control by mere threads.

The wind, untamed beast came through him, raging as his feral nature, as he picked up speed pounding her. His body went ridged as his claws deepened in her skin. She felt the hot spill of his seed against the mouth of her womb. He continued thrusting, his shaft deep inside still spasming, his seed filling her vagina.

When all logic came back to the western lord and he stood to his feet to adjust his hakama, the scent of blood reached him. Looking down he watched as Kouga rushed over to Kagome, to gently pick her up to lean her against him. When Kouga did so, Sesshoumaru took the time to scan over her, to see deep holes and scrapes on her hips where his claws dug into her flesh.

~ _**End of Long LEMON**_ ~

"Were you even aware of what you were doing to her?" Kouga looked up at the western lord as Kagome lay against him.

"No Kouga. I'm alright. This has happened a few times before and I've always healed."

"There might be a time he goes so far and you won't heal."

"No, I don't believe that."

"Your healed because of this Sesshoumaru's blood." Sesshoumaru knelt down. "Would you wish to heal fast as before?"

"Kouga help me to sit up please." Kagome looked up at Kouga.

Helping her to slowly sit up, they both watched as the western lord sliced open the skin of his wrist then held it out to her. She used her hands to bring his wrist up to her mouth and held it there as she swallowed as much of the blood flowing from the wound before it healed. Kouga watched in amazement as the western lord sliced his wrist and held it out for Kagome. When the wound healed up, Sessshoumaru removed his wrist from Kagome's mouth. When he did there was not that much blood around her mouth.

"I'm starting to get cold, so I should really get dressed." Carefully standing up to get dressed, she felt warm liquid flow down her inner thighs. "I need to bathe, but I'll do that come morning time. So are we going back to the den or remain out here until morning?"

"We will return in the morning." Answered Kouga.

"Then I will gather some wood." She quickly left to look for wood and leaving the western lord and Kouga together.

"Do you honestly not blame Kagome for the joining that her and I have done?"

"This one has said he holds no anger against such. Should you not worry of how to inform your mate that you have taken another? That you are shared between two. Then the agreement."

"So what are you two talking about?" Kagome asked as she came back with a small load of wood.

"Fresh meat." Kouga stood then left.

A little later as the meat was cooking for her to eat, the three sat quietly. The silence was deafening as she listened to the sound of crickets.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, could you send Ah-Un here when you return to the domain? I would like to go to Jinenji, the hanyou herbalist, so I can gather different herbs for things? I am running short on some of the herbs, Then I will send him back to the domain afterwards."

"Request granted."

"Thank you." Kagome laid by the fire then closed her eyes.

Kagome felt a slight shake to her shoulder then followed by the feel of something warm against her lips. Hoping that the feel would go away, she opened her eyes when the feeling didn't go away. Opening her eyes, she saw a pair of cobalt blue orbs looking down at her.

"Wake up Kagome. I think the western lord is getting ready to leave." Holding out a hand, Kouga helped her up.

"It's still dark out. First signs of dawn has not even came to the sky." She looked at Kouga. "Where is he?"

"He went through there." He pointed in the direction that Sesshoumaru had left.

"I will be back in a moment." She walked in the direction Kouga had pointed. When she came upon the western lord, she stopped. "Kouga informed me that you were planning on leaving! Is that the case?"

"The wolf speaks the truth." He remained with his back to her.

"Could you tell Rin something for me?" she did not get a reply. "Could you let her know that I will return to the western domain and to the side of my mate soon, and that I have missed and will miss her and the western lord until I return. I hope that M'lord and mate as well as Rin will miss me as well." She looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes. "Hope the great western lord will receive me back with open arms upon my return." She gave him a hug just before she stepped back and he rose to the sky and left. "Thanks for nothing in return!"

~_**End of the Happenings of Night Before**_~

As Kagome lay there on the straw covered floor of the den by Kouga, she felt a small warm body cuddle up to her as the sound of many feet rushing in the direction of the entrance. Barely able to open her eyes, she checked what was warm against her. Hiromasa laid against her asleep. Then she slowly sat up so she would not wake him to see members of the clan gathered at the entrance before they moved away and Kouga came walking in with what looked to be Sesshoumaru. But when they got closer she saw that it was not Sesshoumaru at all, but that it was his father.

"I thought that you had returned to the after life lord InuTaisho."

"Did my men wake you?" Kouga asked.

"No not at all. Sure I had heard the sound of someone running, but they did not wake me."

"You would be in a cheerful state, to know that the Fate's caused me to be brought back to the living. Guess they saw that spying on you as you mated was not to the Fate's pleasure as well. Though there were others that watched and they remain in the spirit world."

"So you're saying your punishment is to be alive as you were before you had been wounded and died?"

"That is what I am speaking."

"Does Sesshoumaru know?"

"No not yet."

"You said others watched. Was it your youngest?" asked Kouga.

"Yes he watched as others did as well. Yes he was unhappy that you and my eldest bedded Kagome."

"It is good that he suffered at seeing it happen." Kouga chuckled as he smiled.

"What brings you here and not going to the western domain?"

"I did not wish to inform my son of the events that have occurred. When I saw the two headed dragon heading this way, I decided to come here with it."

"I should get my things ready to go." She walked over to the pelt that was hers upon arriving at the den and sat down. She carefully took things she would not need at the moment or journey and placed them by the wall of the cave. When she had the stuff she was not taking, she placed one of the spare wolf pelts over her items. "There that should be enough room unless Jinenji has me take a big basket like he did last time."

"Your not going now are you sis?"

"The quicker I go the quicker I will return."

"Would you want me to go with you?" InuTaisho asked.

"It would be best that you remain here out of site until it is made known by your son that you are alive once more."

"You need to take someone with you for protection." Sesshoumaru's father spoke.

"Your son, Yemon, and Touran taught me to fight and to defend myself and I have this sword, this bow and quiver of arrows, and if that is not enough I still have my miko power."

"The bow and quiver that I once gave to Sesshoumaru's mother! You're a great choice to give it to."

"Thank you. Kouga would it be alright that he stays here in the den while I am gone?"

"My men will deal with another within the den." He followed Kagome as she began to walk, but then stopped to grab the other wolf pelt, then he continued to follow, along with InuTaisho, Ginta, and Hakkaku. Getting to the two headed dragon, Kagome watched as Kouga draped the wolf pelt on the saddle, then lifted her up onto the dragon's back.

"I will see you in a few days." She looked at the others then smiled. "Alright Ah-Un let's..." she felt warm arms go around her waist. "What are you doing Kouga?"

"I am going, so I can make sure you are protected. You know how I have and had been very protective of you and now that I have you as my mate and I am to watch over you for Sesshoumaru who is also your mate, then yes I am going with you. Ginta, Hakkaku watch over Hiromasa and make sure not trouble starts up towards our new guest." With that Kagome had Ah-Un rise up into the sky. They traveled until the sun began to lower to the mountains, then she had the dragon land for the night. She knew that they would of arrived at Jinenji's shack on the outskirts of the village if they would of traveled a bit more, but she did not want to worry or scare the old woman that is Jinenji's mother.

"In the morning it won't take long to reach the place where I am going. If asked where the western lord is I will say at his domain. If I am asked who you are I will tell them who you are minus the mate part for a reason. Please don't be upset at the fact I tell them you are a friend."

"I will trust you Kagome." Kouga kissed her as he helped her off the dragon.

"Jinenji is a hanyou. His mother is human. You will be surprised at how tall he is when you see him."

"Why don't you set up camp and I will hunt for our meal." Kouga watched as she gave him a nod, followed by her reaching up and removing the pelt then laying it on the ground. She left soon after to find wood. Gathering the wood and building a small fire, she jumped when Ah-Un laid down and the sound scared her.

Come morning they ate a small bite then Kagome knelt down on her knee's and leaned forward to roll up the pelt, forgetting that they will be sitting on it as it lays on the saddle. She felt a warm body come up behind her with something hard pressing against her opening..

"Allow me to slid in. We could find a place for you to bathe afterwards." He said close to her ear. She felt the tip slid into the lips of her sex. She brought herself back against him, which slid him  
all the way in. he reached for her hips and began thrusting.

"Just because I made it where you are deep inside me, does not mean you can send your seed deep within me. We must do what I've come here to do first." She moved with him for a bit and as she felt his movements change, she moved forward and brought him out of her and wrapped her hand around his shaft then began stroking him. It didn't take long until he was spilling his semen on the ground. "Sorry Kouga." Getting to her feet she placed the pelt on the dragon then climbed on and waited for Kouga. When they were both on the dragon, he rose to the sky. When they got close to the shack she pointed down to Jinenji who was in his garden.

"Hello Jinenji." She called out when she slid off the dragon when they landed.

"Kagome."

"Jinenji, are you alright? I have heard voices." A old woman stepped out of the shack.

"Look mother; it is Kagome and she has brought someone with her."

"Good to see you. Who is this with you? Where is the one in all white and long hair?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru is at his domain awaiting my return. This is my good friend Kouga. He is the leader of the of the wolf demon clan."

"Come in and we will have tea, then you can tell us what you have come all the way here to see us." They followed her into the shack then Jinenji followed. "Had you and the western lord come together, by you being his?"

"You mean if he and I are mates? Yes he took me as his mate."

"I knew the way he looked at you, that he struggled with that in mind. Have you bore him any offspring?"

"No. I am afraid not."

"Have you and he...?"

"Yes many times. Even on my month that I went through my monthly bleeding."

"Should you be with him now? Your scent has a low spice to it. Are you not coming to your blood season? Way scent smells, I say two days time and you would be well into the time your mate and you spend many hours alone."

"Kagome's face blushed. "I need to check on Ah-Un." She quickly got to her feet, then went outside. Kouga followed.

" Can you smell what he smells? Does my body have that scent?" Kouga smelled her.

"Nope. I do not smell what he is smelling." He told her, but deep down he could smell what the hanyou smelt.

Inside the shack Jinenji's mother looked at the dried herbs. "Jineneji, hand me those four bundle of dried herbs. Then that one there in the corner." Taking the herbs, she sat down and began breaking parts off the herbs and grinding them. Then added more and then more. "Hand me that jar." When she was done grinding, she had grounded up all five bundles of herbs to a powder then scooped it up and put it in the medium earth colored jar filling it to the top. Afterwards she took a cloth and string tying it around the top of the jar.

"I'm back. Sorry that I left like that."

"No worries." The old woman took the jar that she tied the cloth over the top and reopened it. She poured some in a cup.

"What is that?" Kagome asked.

"Look at how much is in this cup." She held it to Kagome. She moved the cup to see what looked to be a teaspoonful of powder at the bottom of the cup. "Take this amount three times a day beginning the first day you or someone notices your body's change for the blood month. This is to give you energy and helps with cramps. Continue to take this three times a day until two days after you stop your blood flow. There is enough in this jar for several months of blood flows. When empty bring back and we make more." The woman poured the water in and stopped at half a cup. She mixed the herbs and half cup of water then handed it to Kagome. "Take this and drink."

"It's thick." Kagome looked in the cup.

"That makes for strong for cure of cramps." The old woman answered. "A human like us, take only a half cup water with mixture. Youkai use more water with same amount of herb." Kagome made a face when she smelt it. Her face faultered as she took a sip.

"This tastes nasty." But not wanting to be rude, she lifted the cup to her mouth and downed the contients of the cup.

"You will need to drink some two more times this day. Now tell us of this visit." The old woman handed the jar to Kagome..

"I've come to see if I could get some herbs for different things for healing. Herbs for healing wounds caused by poison, for deep cuts that won't heal fast..."

"Kagome, I am going to step out for a moment." Kouga stood up.

"Sure." She watched as he left the shack. "Do you also have herbs that could keep someone, be it youkai, hanyou, or human from getting with child? I would like to have some on hand, in case I am approtched with a request for such a mixture." Kagome watched as the old woman stood up and walked over to a shelf, picked up something then walked back to Kagome. In her hands was a large black jar. The woman placed the jar in front of Kagome then walked back to the shelf and came back with another black jar. The woman retrieved one more black jar before she sat down.

"The amount you are to give is the same as the powder you drank with hot water.. The one who drinks it has to drink the mixture twice a day for two days.. Jinenji will get the other herbs for you." When it came time to leave Jinenji placed a large basket to hang off of the saddle horn of the dragon.

"Thank you for the herbs. I will come again." Ah-Un rose to the sky and left.

"Mother why you tell the herbs she drank was for energy and cramps?"

"Do you truly think she would drink it if she knew it was to help make her more fertile? That it makes her body greater to concieve?"

"Guess not." Jinenji and his mother watched as the dragon carrying Kagome and Kouga became smaller in the sky.

"They gave a lot of healing herbs!" Kouga looked at the basket.

"Yep he always does. Just glad we had Ah-Un and we did not have to carry all of it."

"See that big stream over there?" Kouga pointed in front of them but off to the far left.

"Yes I see it."

"Land there and I will hunt for food for the midday meal." When they flew over the spot that Kouga pointed to, Kagome had the dragon land. "Do not start a fire yet. I will scout the area around here then come back. Remain ready to leave." Kouga took off into the forest. Sliding off Ah-Un's back, she walked towards the front and sat down.

"So what would you like to do while we wait?" the dragon snorted. "You don't know either." She leaned against the dragon then closed her eyes. Twenty minutes later she was startled awake by brush moving.

"Kagome, I found a place where we can rest. Follow me. It is not far." Grabbing the reins, she began to follow. When Kouga stopped, she looked around and in the shadows of the trees was a ran down shack with boards falling off, ivy, tall grass around the shack.

"Here! Is it safe?" she looked over at Kouga.

"Sure. I checked it out. It still stands sturdy with holes in the roof, but it would keep us warm, secluded, dry." He took her hand and led her to the shack. When they got closer he took the reins and led Ah-Un towards the back.

"Could you bring the basket in?" she walked with Kouga back to the front of the shack.. She slowly followed him inside. "Wonder who this belonged to?"

"A hunter, or someone who wished to be alone." He sat the basket down. "There is wood ready for a fire in the center. I will hunt." She watched him leave.

"I hope that I don't come across a skeleton like I did with Sesshoumaru and Rin." She carefully walked over to the center and knelt down then arranged the wood in the fire pit and built a fire.


	47. Chapter 46

Now that the fire was built she looked through her bag for her kettle then stood up and left the shack to head to get some water to boil since Kouga was not back from hunting. After returning from getting some water, she placed it over the fire by the hanging hook that hung from the roof, and then she began walking around looking at what was in the hut. There were old bowls, cups, eating utensils, old tied up bags and old food. Afraid to what she would find in the sacks, she continued walking. In the back of the shack against the wall was a large bedding area with many coverings. Tapping the make shift futon to see if anything would move, or felt anything. She did not see any spiders or anything hard like bones. Carefully she picked up the bed covering one by one and shook them out then laid them out on the old make shift futon.

"I need to make sure that Ah-Un is alright." She left the shack to check on the dragon. "Are you doing ok out here?" she patted both of the heads. She received a snort before he went back to eating grass. Feeling a youkai aura coming, she kept her hand on the sword at her hip then quickly moved to the shack and went inside. When the aura stopped close to the hut she drew the sword and stood ready. The aura came closer to the entrance and now she could hear light foot steps. When the figure stood in the doorway, she was glad to see it was Kouga.

"It is me Kagome!" he walked inside. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

She shook her head no. "No. I was outside and felt a youkai aura then hurried in here." She watched as he took the meat and put it on the spit over the flames then sat the kettle to the side.

"I have best take that nasty drink." She walked to the basket and drew out the earth colored jar then went back to the fire. Removing the cloth, she poured the amount of powder in the cup, then sat it down to place the cloth back on the jar and ties it on. Reaching for the kettle, she poured a half cup of water in the cup, mixed the powder around in the water, blew on it, and then began drinking the drink. "Yuck!"

"It will be a while before the meat is cooked, so we should bed down here to sleep tonight." He came and crouched down next to her.

"We should really..."

"Are you afraid to stay here alone with me Kagome? Seeing as this is the first time we are truly alone without my men close by." He spoke gently.

"Why would you say that? Why would I be afraid?" she looked into his eyes.

"Good to hear."

~ _**Short Lemon**_ ~

Leaning forward he kissed her before he leaned her back onto the floor, then leaning against her taking her lips in a slow gently kiss as his hand trailed up her leg to her sex. Sliding a clawed finger along the folds of her lips then gently working into her. While sliding his finger in and out of her, a sound outside the entrance drew both of their attentions. Quickly getting to his feet he exited the shack. She quickly got to her feet but went over and leaned forward to look out the window. She was like that when he came back in.

"Nothing was there." He came up behind her. "Would you place one hand here and the other here?" he showed her where to put them on the wall. "Spread your legs for me Kagome." He smiled. Bringing his hand up, he licked two fingers then lowered them and gently inserted them into her sex from behind. Getting her worked up, he removed his fingers; he lifted his fur pelt and slid his shaft into her. "Sorry I could not wait until evening." He began sliding in and out of her at first going slow then slowly began to pick up speed. The sound of skin hitting skin and her slight moans urged him on until his breathing became faster, followed by several hard and deep thrusts. She heard a deep guttural sound of a grunt came from his throat as warmth was felt shooting deep within her. "Though it was short, it felt great. Later will be much longer, but for now we should eat." He stepped back and allowed his shaft to slid out of her sex and bringing with it some of his semen. It fell to the floor as some slid down both of her inner thighs.

~ _**End of Short Lemon**_ ~

When evening came Kouga went out to get the wolf pelt and laid it on the other bed coverings. Once Kagome was lying nude on the pelt, Kouga began working to build her up to full arousal. They laid there all night mating until she was too worn out to keep her eyes open. Wrapping his arms around her, he listened to her breathing as she fell asleep. Come morning as he was hunting, she was readying things to leave and waited for the water to boil.

"What would you say if I were to suggest we stay here for three or four more days? Just you and me without the clan around."

"I say we need to get back, but I know you don't get a chance that often to get away by yourself, well that and alone with me. Hmmm I guess we could stay here that long."

_**Two Days Have Passed**_

Two days have passed and now was the morning of the third day. Kouga had awakened before dawn by a strong spicy scent. The scent was coming from close to him and knew her time of the month had started for her. Feeling his body quickly reacting to the call of her body, he stood and walked over to rekindle the fire then grabbed her kettle and quickly went to get water for her.

"Ouch!" she quickly sat up. Feeling the skin between her legs sticky, she reached down between her legs expecting to bring her hand back up with her juices and his seed from their joining before they fell asleep, but when she brought her hand back up she saw red. "NO!" she knew how the den full of youkai male wolves were going to be affected by this. Covering up her scent, she got up to look through her bag for something dark to wear.

"KAGOME!" Kouga's voice as he came running back to the shack. When he entered, he was relieved to see Kagome still in the shack.

"What"s wrong?"

"I thought something happened to you when your aura, scent, and miko power disappeared." He placed the kettle down before he approached her. "Why have you covered your scent?"

"Because I'm... my monthly bleeding has begun and I know how it affects male youkai's."

"The smell of your estrus is pleasing to smell. Don't cover it." He lifted her chin to look at him. While looking into her eyes, she lowered the shield that covered her scent. She smelt good enough to eat. She was a feast to his senses that Kouga couldn't resist, and without even thinking about it, he caught her upper arms and pulled her up against his body. His head lowered of its own accord; he claimed her lips and was lost.

"Mmmm..." she pressed on his chest. When he stepped away he looked at her confused. "I've got to sit. Cramps." When she sat down she picked up the jar and poured the powder in a cup then poured the water in then began drinking it. When she placed the cup down, he moved behind her. "No Kouga. I can't do this now."

"Kagome allow me to mate you during this time as you allowed the western lord." He watched as she shook her head no.. "Look at me. I need you to listen. You must realize that I do not care on my self image. My love for you as a human has not changed and will not change." Kouga was vaguely aware of her initial stiffening, but she didn't struggle, and when she opened her mouth, probably to protest, he took advantage and slid his tongue inside her, tasting the sweetness that was Kagome.

~ **_LEMON AHEAD_** ~

Her pussy pressed tightly against his belly. Hot and wet and tantalizing him with her rich scent of spice. He grabbed her taut buttock with one hand, pressing her even closer. Kagome whimpered against his mouth, as he helped her rub against the length of his erection. He felt her body shudder and realized due to her extremely sensitive sex, she'd climaxed merely from the combination of their kiss and the friction of their bodies.

She lay on the futon, legs spread wide, one arm flung over her eye's as Kouga knelt between her thighs and rubbed his hands along her legs, just to the juncture where her pussy swelled beneath his touch. Seeing the glistening moisture between her legs; her scent was intoxicating, drawing him closer. He lifted her, his palms gripping her firm checks, lifted her high.

"No Kouga!" she voiced as she felt his breath on her sex.

"Shhh!" he sounded as he brought her high enough to feast comfortably on her slick folds.

"The blood!" she voiced.

"Kagome, I eat freshly killed meat filled with blood! The blood of your..would be no different." He said just before he swept his tongue into her slit, avoiding contact with her clitoris, teasing and nipping at the swollen lips, dipping his tongue deep inside to lick and stroke the sensitive walls of her vagina.

Kagome bucked against his mouth. Her hands tangled in his long hair and held him close. He stroked his tongue from her perineum to her clit, over and over until she cried out with each gentle slide. When he puckered his lips around the hard nub of her clit and worked it with his tongue, she bowed her back, curled against his mouth and screamed.

He felt her climax again, this time with his lips, tasting the gush of fluid, arched his back as her heels dug into his shoulder. Unwilling to quit, Kouga continued licking and sucking, bringing her to another peak.

He slipped his finger between her cheeks and forced the tightly puckered opening of her anus, already slick with her fluids. He gently rubbed, teasing the taut muscle, then pressed and gained entrance as Kagome whimpered and cried. Her legs had gone limp, her body still shuddered but he brought her to life once more. Licking softly now, working his tongue over her labia and clitoris in time with the in-and-out thrust of first one finger, then two.

Slipping his fingers free of her tight warmth, Kouga moved forward on his knees, grabbed his aching shaft in one hand and directed it towards Kagome's throbbing sex. Her hot pussy clenched him like a silk fist, holding him tightly as he slipped deep inside. Her muscles tightened even more as he slowly withdrew.

Wrapping Kagome's legs around his waist tighter, Kouga found his own rhythm, going deep, reaching all the way to the hard mouth of her womb, then slowly withdrawing to the point where he almost left her warmth.

Almost, but not quite!

Over and over again, driving deep and hard, burying him self until his balls rested against her firm ass, until his entire shaft was clenched within her silken vise. Kagome whimpered with each thrust, lifted her hips to meet him, stroked his back, his hair, finally dripped her hands to her own breasts and plucked at the engorged nipples.

The sight of her touching herself, the vision of her fingers pinching and twisting her puckered nipples, almost took Kouga over the edge.

"I love you Kagome. Hear me out. Believe me. I Love You!" he buried himself deep, felt the tight grasp of her vaginal walls holding him, milking his seed, squeezing the entire length of his shaft in her wet heat.

His climax came hard and fast, almost painful in its intensity. Kouga arched his back, felt the hot coil of semen all the way from his balls to the end of his shaft. Kagome grunted with his final thrust, spreading her legs even wider to take all of him.

Wrapping her arms around his back, holding him close as he pumped his seed deep inside her waiting body, Kagome climaxed once more. Her scream this time was a harsh cry of exhaustion as much as completion. Kouga lowered himself to lay atop her for a moment, savoring the warmth of her body, the soft swell of her breasts against his chest.

Then, well aware of his weight, he rolled to one side keeping him self buried deep inside her. Lying their not moving as his semen continued to flow from him into her, he gently stroked her breasts as he slowly began to move back and forth, before he pulled out of her.

"Kagome, could you rise up on your hands and knees?"

"I think so." She slowly moved. As she tried to move her legs felt rubbery as he helped her onto her hands and knees. The muscles in her back flexed as she raised herself to meet him. She pressed back, inviting penetration, but did not receive him as his hand moved between her legs to tease her clitoris. Reaching down with his other hand to bring himself close, Kagome pushed back again this time the broad crown of his shaft slid in.

"Uuhhh...." she whimpered. He took control over himself as he wanted to shout out some kind of cheer, as he thrusts and pounds her sex. The fact she was on her time of the month, he wanted to mate her as much as possible and fill her womb with as much as he could of his seed.

Slipping all the way inside her hot channel, his balls came to rest against wet folds of her pussy. He slowly set the rhythm, driving into her heat, slipping out almost to the very end of his shaft, then thrusting hard and deep again.

"Kouga....Please...." she moaned.

Kouga groaned with pleasure, as his hands swept up and down her naked back before leaning forward and reached around then took hold of her breasts, her nipples puckered as he rubbed them, and as he grabbed her breasts as to milk them.

"Kouga....Please....Harder...." she began to move hips back and forth causing his thrusting to become harder and deeper.

"Kagome....You're so wonderfully tight...I could never get enough..." he rode her as hard as he could without hurting her.

"More...Kouga! Go faster....harder!" Realizing that he might hurt her, he gave her what she wanted, hoping that she could take him. All of him, and power behind it! The way her body was, it could take whatever he offered, would welcome anything he did. "Mmmm."

"Uuhhggg...." Her breathing began to become labored. Her muscles tightened around Kouga's shaft like a vise. He knew he had only seconds before his climax boiled up and out of his balls, knew there was no more time left to even appreciate the process. They groaned in unison as the hot coil of seed exploded from the end of his shaft into her welcoming womb. Thrusting once, twice, three times, he wrapped his arms about her then laid on the futon still joined with her. They lay there breathing heavy as he continued releasing inside her.

"I could never grow tired of mating with you." Kouga voiced by her ear before kissing her shoulder. Lying in Kouga's arms she began to yawn. "Just rest." He closed his eyes. The sound of a rumbling stomach opened Kouga's eyes. His mate's stomach protested at not having anything to eat. Gently pulling out of her, he laid her on her back, and then leaned forward pressing his lips to her abdomen. "iGreat Kami, allow her to bare my pup or pups. /i" he said silently within his mind. Getting to his fee, he quickly dressed. "I will hunt for food."

Over the course of the day Kouga and Kagome mated many more times before the evening meal and drinking her last mixture of the day. After the evening meal, Kagome worked on some of the herbs and getting them in order. When her eyes began to grow heavy, she retired to the futon and lay down. Kouga followed after adding a few pieces of wood to the fire. As the evening wore on, they again mated many times before predawn came to the sky. Leaving them a few hours before the sun was up and they would prepare to journey back to the den.

"Good morning, my mate." Kouga gently shook her, then kissed her lips then trailed his kisses down to her breasts to give them a kiss, a lick, and sucked both of them before trailing down lower, kissing, licking, nibbling as he went.

"No more! Please let me sleep a little longer." She tried to turn to her side.

"Are you sure you do not want this?" he trailed his hand down her abdomen until his hand found the hair covering her sex, then moved his fingers down lower until they found her clit and began to gently tease and rubbing it. "How about this joined with it?" he lowered his head then covered her right nipple and began sucking, flicking her nipple with his tongue.

"Mmmm...." a moan came as he slipped two fingers into her and worked them back and forth.

"Do you want me to continue or would you want me to stop?" he watched as she gave him a nod. "You must voice what you want."

"Yes." Her voice whispered out.

"Yes what, Kagome?" he continued to pump his fingers in and out.

"Continue."

"Would you want my fingers replaced with something else?" she again gave him a nod. "Voice your answer."

"Yes!" with her answer given, he slide his fingers out of her and lifted the fur wrap around his waist and lowered himself over her replacing his fingers with his hard shaft. When they finished mating, Kouga gently pulled out of her, then helped her to her feet after she had gotten dressed.

~ **_End of LEMON_** ~

After drinking the mixture filled water and eating, she gathered her weapons, and bag then put them on as Kouga took the large basket out and loaded it on the dragon. When ready, they got on the dragon then lifted to the sky heading towards the den. When the sun had reached its zenith, they noticed the mountain with the waterfall. As the dragon lowered they were greeted by the clan and InuTaisho.

"Go, return to the western domain." She voiced as the large basket was removed. She stood there and watched as the dragon arose to the sky and headed back to the western lands. Turning to head in the direction of the entrance, she noticed the way the members sniffed the air as she walked by. Kouga stopped.

"Any of you who try to mate her will answer to me!" He looked around at his men before he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and headed to the waterfall covered entrance. Hiromasa stood up and held his arms out to Kagome to pick him up.

"Hello sweetie. Did you miss your father and me?" she kissed him on the forehead. He gave her a small nod. "Here Kouga, he missed you." Kagome handed Kouga his son when he placed the basket down.

"Hello my son." He hugged his son, then placed him on the ground, as he watched his men as Kagome walked passed them to get water from the waterfall then came back to put the kettle over the fire. He sat down next to her.

"What matter of powder is that you put in the cup?" InuTaisho asked.

"Jinenji's mother said it is for energy and cramps." She told Sesshoumaru's father how often she had to take it.. She watched as he looked at her and held out his hand. She handed the cup to him and he raised it up to his nose and smelt it. She poured water in, mixed, and drank it down.

"The mixture that you drank was not for energy and cramps." InuTaisho voiced. This news caused Kouga and Kagome to look at him.

"What do you mean it is not for energy and cramps?" Kagome asked.

"When did you begin taking the mixture?"

"This will be the fourth day. I'm to drink it three times a day up to two days after my blood month.."

"She informed you of its use?"

"Yes like I was saying, she told me to take the mixture with a half a cup of water. That for a human, this is the amount to take for energy and cramps.."

"Has your cramps lost its strength? And have you mated since you began taking the herb mixture? I can smell the scent of your joining."

"What are you getting at? And no they have not lost their strength."

"As spoken, you are not taking a mixture for energy and cramps. The strength is not for a human. Rather you are taking a mixture to highly improve chance to become with child. The half cup of water is for a youkai female to take. A human female is to mix a full cup of water with the herb mixture." He watched as Kagome sat there in silence. He looked at Kouga who returned his look. InuTaisho nodded to him to let him know he spoke the truth.

"H...how do you know this?"

"I know the mixture for this purpose and I know the mixture to make, to give to a female that a male wishes not to impregnate though he wishes to bed the female."

"Kouga could you hand him one of the black jars." Kagome watched as Kouga did so. "Could you smell that and tell me which one that is?" she watched him open the jar and smelt it.

"This mixture is to keep a female from being impregnated."

"So she was correct in telling me the truth on this one. She gave me three big jars when I asked her if she could make some in case a female comes to me wishing to take and drink the mixture." She went silent for a moment. "How long does this herb mixture last?"

"The days that the drink lasts, is unknown, but it is a strong remedy. It is a strong remedy in its own right, but you have been taking the amount for a youkai female and not a human female. So there is no knowledge of the length of time."

"So sis could already be carrying Kouga's pup then!" those around watched Kouga as he came over and sat by Kagome.

"Possible."

"Possible for what?" came a female's voice. Looking up they saw Ayame coming near with something in her arms.

"Look Kouga, Ayame's back!" Hakkaku voiced.

"What is that in your arms Ayame?" Ginta asked. Everyone watched as she stopped short as she was nearing Kouga and Kagome. They watched her back away.

"Why do I smell the scent of joining together coming from the both of you? Have I been gone that long? Did you plan to do this all along and decided to wait until I was gone from the den?"

"Ya, she is his mate now." Hakkaku spoke.

"Is what Hakkaku says true? While I was gone and in solitude and birthing your daughter, you were bedding her!" Ayame looked from Kouga to Kagome.

"I'm sorry Ayame. I told him that we should not be doing anything and to think how you would feel."

"You could have returned to your mate and not hide here from him." Ayame looked at Kagome angry.

"That is enough Ayame. She has always been welcome here in this den, way before you were taken as a mate. That will never change. It was not planned. My men and you knew of my feelings for Kagome even after you became my mate in body. My feelings will not change. By word was spoken in front of my clan and her travel group when they were alive, I made Kagome my mate. I proclaimed my love for her then and everyday since that day. She was my mate in mind and heart then, but is now my mate in heart, mind and now body. Though she is now my mate the love for you will not change either. By body I took you as mate to fulfill the promise used to get you to trust me when you were a mere child and I a young adult. Events took place in this den by another clan and the elder came. He saw that I protected and care I held for Kagome. The elder informed me in front of Kagome, that young wolves are told they mate for life, to keep the young males from searching out and mating any female they could find that would mate with them. A alpha male can take another mate by right''s of being alpha, if food was plentyful. The elder informed me that he can be summoned upon to speak of this if needed."

"Ayame! Am I correct? He being a alpha male does have that right and his mate has no say of it. The right to take another is his to make alone. Like lord's of other domain's can take one or many concubines. Though rare, the lady of the domain's can take other males as well."

"Why do you have say here lord Sesshoumaru when your own mate does not trust...Wait! Your not lord Sesshoumaru! Who are you and why do you look like the western lord?"

"Ayame he looks like lord Sesshoumaru, because he is both lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father." Kagome voiced.

"Their father is dead!"

"He was, but the Fate's made it where he is alive once more. There is a story about it, you can ask about it later if you care to know." Ayame did not acknowledge her. "I'll just leave the den for now." Kagome stood up but Kouga kept her from leaving. "Please let me be Kouga." She took her hand out of his then left.

"What do you think of this between my mate and your son's mate? Does he even know of this? Does he plan to do something because of this?"

"I don't see wrong of them joining. You speak to one who had two mates at the same time and six concubines when the western lands were mine. Well before I sent my eldest son's mother away. Yes to answer your question my son knows of this joining. He was set on killing Kouga, but Kagome stepped between them. An agreement was made to keep the peace between Kouga and my son."

"Let us not go into that right at this point." Kouga looked from InuTaisho to Ayame. "You said daughter. Show her to me."

"Her name is Ayameko." She unwrapped their daughter. There wrapped in fur was a small child with reddish brown hair. Kouga picked her up and she opened her eyes. He saw that she had green eyes.

"What about the agreement? Why do you not wish to talk about it? What do you have to do?"

"It would be best to get it out in the open." InuTaisho voiced.

"I am to bring you to the western lord upon your return."

"Your to do **WHAT!**"

"Your mate agreed to allow my son to mate you since your mate bedded his mate. That is not all. Your mate and Kagome are to be in the room as Sesshoumaru beds you, to make sure neither you nor my son, comes back and says one of the other did not hold up to it." He watched as Ayame looked at her mate then walked over and out of the den.

Ayame paced back and forth outside the entrance of the den, and then caught the scent of Kagome. She followed the scent to come to find Kagome sitting with her head resting on her knees looking at the water. From where she stood, Ayame could tell that Kagome was deeply upset. Slowly making her way over to Kagome's side, Ayame took a seat next to Kagome and sat quietly.

"Don't put all the blame on yourself. I have known that he still had feelings for you. One can tell just by the way he cares and protects you. He has fulfilled in getting what he for so long desired. We are now joined together as his mates. Least it was you who he took as another mate."

"Why do you say that?" Kagome slightly looked at Ayame.

"At least you and I get along as close friends."

"That is true. Did they tell you everything?"

"Yes, they told me of the agreement."

"I was not involved in that agreement. I had my own way to keep the peace, but Kouga found out from lord InuTaisho and that way of keeping peace fell through to where this one came together."

"What was your way?"

"I was going to take away that which they would be fighting over."

"Take away? How would..." she looked at Kagome. "You would of sacrificed your life to keep them from fighting!"

"Yes. That way they could not use me as the reason to fight."

"That would have eaten away at Kouga. Though I was not involved in this agreement, this seems better then what you had planned. Just hope I don't have to do this many times."

"It would be only once, unless lord Sesshoumaru took you as his mate, then he would have the right to bed you as Kouga does with me." She looked around to check to see if anyone was around. "I have something that could help if you did not wish to be impregnated by lord Sesshoumaru when the day comes to do this agreement."

"What do you mean?" Ayame fully looked at Kagome.

"I have some herbs to mix in tea or just plain hot water to keep it from happening."

"Would such herbs work on a youkai?"

"Yes, because they are made from a hanyou herbalist that makes herbal cures for humans, hanyous, and youkai. I know the strength to give."

"Then yes when time comes, mix those herbs for me. How many days have you been on your bleeding?"

"A few days," Kagome answered.

"Has he...has he bedded you since you began your bleeding?"

"Yes a few times." Kagome didn't want to tell her that they stayed awake a whole night doing so and a whole day and night the next day.

"They are coming!" Ayame voiced as she picked up Kouga's and InuTaisho's aura. "Do you need something? Or is there something else you forgot to inform me about? Like I have to become with pup by the western lord to insure peace?"

"That was not part of the agreement. Kagome was there when it was made and she could tell you what was said and agreed on." Kouga answered her. "He would bed you only once, lord Sesshoumaru voiced and he would not desire anymore."

"When do we need to do this?"

"I am to bring you when you return from solitude."

"Allow me to get Ayameko." She stood to her feet and headed to the den..

"I need to get my things as well." Kagome headed up the path behind Ayame. After Kagome and Ayame readied to go, one of the clan members carried the large basket of herbs down the hill for Kagome and placed it on the ground by Kouga. "Lord InuTaisho how are we going to get you to the western domain without anyone spotting you and becoming frightened? Because those who know you, know that you are dead, but now you are alive once more. Why don't I sense your youkai aura like I can Kouga's and Ayame? What about your scent is it covered up as well?"

"No they are not covered. They will return in time. I would imagine."

"If that two-headed dragon was here the journey would not take long. Well we had best start walking." Kouga picked up the basket then the three began to walk. They stopped when InuTaisho did not follow. "Are you coming with us?"

"One moment." He stood there as a slight breeze picked up. They looked around and saw nothing. Looking back they saw a deep blue color form around Sesshoumaru's father, and then it faded.

"Try again on whatever you are doing." The breeze started again then a flash of blue light and the next thing they saw was that they were staring at a huge dog with blue stripes and deep red eyes.

"Um, Kagome?" Kouga voiced as he stepped back.

"That's his true form." She looked back at InuTaisho. "We would be seen miles away by many people." She watched as he turned back into the normal look..

"I will try once more."

"You shouldn't exert yourself. You have only been back as the living not many days ago." She once again felt the breeze. "I can see where both your sons get their stubborn sides from." The three watched as the deep blue surrounded him in a ball of light and he went from where he was to the top of the waterfall and back again then reappeared.

"Would you care to journey now?" the three turned and began to walk then stopped when InuTaisho did not follow. "The journey would be much faster another way."

"You mean...but would that not exert you?"

"My energy feels as they once were before going to the spirit world when I died. My energy would be fine."

"Sure why not. It would get us there by evening. Come on Kouga, Ayame. It is safe. I've done this before with lord Sesshoumaru." Kouga and Ayame looked at each other then stepped towards them. "Don't land in the courtyard. That would not set well with those who know and severed under you and the others. It is going to be hard as it is when you arrive there. Land by the large stream and we will walk to the gate and have the guards send for him to come to the gate. Alright?" with that said the light formed around them and they arose to the sky.

The afternoon sun bore down upon them as the blue sphere landed by the large stream. When the light faded the group watched as Kouga went to his knees to embrace the ground.

"Come on Kouga, it was not that bad." Kagome looked down at him..

"That is the first time I have seen him so white." Ayame voiced.

"Ya he is almost as white as snow." Kagome and Ayame chuckled and InuTaisho just lightly smiled. "Kagome turned to look at InuTaisho. "When we get close, I'll have you follow in the tree line. When we get to the gate I'll have the guards go and get your son as if I am a visitor. When he comes I will talk to him then call you out but not by name. Let me tell you, this is going to be interesting." She turned towards the direction of the domain but she covered her scent and miko power so they don't know she was coming, and then began walking. When she could make out the gate in the distance she had him go into the shadows. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to truly be back here or not."

"You now have a second mate to come to if this place is still too much for you." They began to head forward.

"Lady Kagome, welcome back. Please come in." The gate opened. She took a deep breath then took a step forward.

"Please have a guard go and get lord Sesshoumaru and have him come to the gate. Don't announce that I'm back just yet. Just inform him that there are those at the gate that wish to speak to him. I will wait here with my friends. You may shut the gate until he arrives if that is the custom." One of the guards bowed before he left and the gate closed almost all the way. "I don't think that I'll ever get used to that or the lady part." She turned and looked at Kouga and Ayame.

**_Inside the Study_**

Inside the study the servant girl with dark blue eyes knelt down to the floor with her kimono hung off of her shoulders. The western lord brought her towards him as his hands began to roam over her breasts, groping them.

"Mmm M'lord it has been many days since you have last summoned me for this reason." She moaned as she felt his mouth close over her breast. "Would you wish for me to touch your person?" she did not receive any answer. Soon enough she was brought into his lap with the bottom of her kimono bunched up around her waist as she was lowered down onto him. She gasped as she felt him slid deep into her. "Many days." As he began moving in and out of the girl a knock came to the door.

"M'lord, there is urgent matters at the gate!" The voice called through the door. There came a deep growl. A few minutes later the door slide open and the servant girl came out adjusting her kimono while closing it.

"Enter!" A slightly angered voice was heard. The guard entered the study to see the western lord adjusting his hakama. "Speak!"

"M'lord, lady Kagome is at the main gate with a male and female wolf youkai. She was welcomed, but she refuses to enter unless you come to the gate." The guard stood still and waited for orders. Sesshoumaru stood to his feet then walked to the open door then headed down to his bedchamber. "M'lord are you not going to greet Milady?"

"Return to the gate and to your duties as if I have refused the visit."

"What should I say to Milady?"

"Say nothing and return to your duties by closing the gate." With that the western lord walked into his bedchamber as the warrior left the study. The western lord in the meantime changed both the inner and outer haori and hakama.

**_The Main Gate_**

"It sure is taking a long time for the western lord or the guard to come to the gate." Ayame watched and listened for any movement.

"I wonder if he has changed his mind and does not care if I return or not?" Kagome answered.

"There is always the second option." Kouga voiced.

"Hey is that the guard there?" they watched as the guard looked at them then motioned for the gate to be closed. As the gate was being closed another guard walked to that one and began talking to him and motioning to Kagome, but then the gate closed.

"Well I guess that answers the questions." She continued to look at the gate a few more moments before looking at Kouga and Ayame then turned and began to walk away. When they got a short distance away they heard the gate move once more but they did not stop to look back.

"Wait lady Kagome! Please stop a moment." Kagome stopped at hearing the voice but did not turn around.

"Why should I, Yemon? It is clear that the lord of the western lands has made it clear that he does not wish for me to return. I won't take up anymore time." She removed the bow and quiver of arrows, and the sword and laid them on the ground. "When I'm gone please return these back to him." She, Kouga, and Ayame began walking again.

"Kagome would you please give me a moment of your time before you go?" Yemon was hoping that by using her name without the title would work and she would turn to face him. He smiled as she slumped her shoulders.

"What more is there to say?" she turned around to see Yemon standing by the western lord.

"Only that someone wishes to speak to you." He remained but stepped away.

"**Is this some kind of GAME!** I already feel uncomfortable coming back here without this game." Her voice held anger in it as Kouga stepped close to her as Ayame did the same.

"Easy Kagome; He might have been in the middle of something. Some order of business."

"Welcome my mate. Your visit has it come to its end?" Sesshoumaru watched as she stood where she was. He also watched as the wolf pushed her forward and motioned for her to walk towards him. He could tell that she was reluctant to come to him though he and the wolf shared her before he returned back to the western domain.

"Depends." She held an air of ice to her as she answered.

"Come we will return to the domain and speak within the study." He slightly turned but then held a hand out to her.

"Wait. There is something else." She was about to take his hand before she stopped and pulled he hand away.

"Speak of this something else."

"There is another that is with us."

"Where is this other? I see only the three and the pup."

"It's alright you may come out now." It was silent but then a movement came to his right. He turned to see his father standing there.

"You came to insure the agreement ends smoothly? That this Sesshoumaru keeps his word."

"Um, Sesshoumaru; Remember when you came to the den and I looked at him and said 'I wished that the Fate's would return him to life in body as he lived before he died?" she got a nod. "Well it seems that they heard what I said and granted it. He is no longer dead, but is alive once more."

"Don't worry son, the domain and land will remain in your ruling. My role would be as an advisor to you if you wish."

"We will speak of this at later time. We go to the study." Sesshoumaru held his hand out to Kagome once more. She slowly reached out and took a hold of his hand then they began to walk. Yemon went to his knee as InuTaisho came near.

"M'lord." He bowed his head to his knee.

"Young warrior, Yemon, bow not to me as you once did. Such bow belongs to my son. Serve him well as you had done for me."

"Yes M'lord." Yemon stood to his feet. As they began to walk he ran to pick up Kagome's weapons.

As the six started walking through the main gate, warriors and guards alike stopped in their step as they saw the western lord's father.

"Um everyone is staring." Ayame voiced as they carried on into the main building of the domain. Once inside it was the same scene.

"The reason is because a man they know to be dead is walking with us." Kagome answered. "Come with me and I'll show you where to sleep tonight." They began to walk. "Yemon, you don't need to follow mw. I do know my way around." When they got to the hall that had the bedchambers and the study Kagome stopped. "That room there is where you will sleep. It's the first room that I stayed in when I was first brought here. Rin's room is there." She pointed across the hall.

"Where do you want these?" Kouga motioned to the basket.

"Follow me." She led them to Sesshoumaru's mother's old room. Sliding open the door she walked in and Kouga and Ayame followed.

"This is yours?"

"Yes this is the room I use when I want to be alone. It used to belong to lord Sesshoumaru's mother." They heard movement behind them, turning they saw Sesshoumaru's father. "Not much has changed has it?"

"Everything stands the same as it was." InuTaisho spoke. He walked in looking at everything that was his old mate's.

"Lady Kago..." Came a female's voice but it stopped as Sesshoumaru's father turned. "Ahhh! Lord InuTaisho; how is it that you're here and I can see you?"

"It is a long story.. Just say a voice reached the Fate's and they granted that voice its request." He looked at Kagome.

"How did you...what did you say?" Hanako asked. "Forgive me Kagome. It is a great joy to see you within these walls again lady Kagome. Evening meal is close."

"Could you take my friends to the dining hall please? I will be there in a moment."

"Yes lady Kagome." Hanako left with Kouga and Ayame following her.

"Would you care for company as you look upon your room?" both Kagome and InuTaisho walked down to his room. She slid the door open for him then stepped back to allow him to enter.

"You need not to stand in the hall." She walked in and stood beside him before she turned then opened the area where his old sword was. She lifted it up in her hands then turned to face him.

"This belongs to you once more." She held out her hands. He reached out his hand and took a hold of Tetsusaiga. He looked at the sword before placing it back down.

"We had best arrive for the meal, going through memories of long ago canwait." He held out his hand to her.

"Sorry if this pains you to be back."

"Don't blame yourself. You knew not that the Fate's would grant what you spoke. I don't hold anything against you. Come we will eat." They left his room heading to the dining hall. They watched as servants stopped and looked as they reached the dining hall and opened the door and walked in.

"KAGOME!" Rin quickly got to her feet and ran over to her wrapping her arms around Kagome's waist. "Are you back from your journey?"

"Yes, I am back. We can talk later. Go take your seat." Rin quickly walked to where she sat as Kagome sat to Sesshoumaru's side. InuTaisho sat on the other side of his son with Rin on the other side.. As they sat there waiting for the servants to place the food, Kagome and the others watched as one servant came over to Sesshoumaru and he looked up at her before she leaned in close putting his food in front of him, then left. His eyes moved to Kagome and for a moment they looked at each other before she lowered her eyes to her food then began to eat not looking up.

"Who are you? Why do you and Sesshoumaru-sama look the same?" Rin looked up and spoke.

"The reason we look the same is because I am his father."

Many questions were asked by Rin as the evening meal was being eaten. Kagome sat there quietly looking down at her bowel as she picked at and ate her food. When she was finished she sat there quietly waiting for everyone to finish eating. After the evening meal was over Kagome stood up and walked out of the dining hall heading to her alone room and took a seat to work on the herbs. Taking the black jars, she placed them in a certain area then placed the large earth colored jar by them. Meanwhile father and son walked into the study.

"Son; do you think that was wise to acknowledge the female that you bed at that moment in time upon your mate's return? There is a place and a moment when you make known these things. In front of guests such as the wolf and his mate was unwise."

"This Sesshoumaru merely looked at the servant. No words were spoken. I bed the servant yes, though she is not my concubine. She serves as a means of release while my mate resided in the wolf den."

"The servant was a means of release and not a concubine! Have you informed her of this?"

"Word was told to her that her position would not change from that of a servant."

"Draw close to your mate. Ease her fear of returning here. She feels she is returning to a controlled cage. Much distrust and fear settles in her heart of being here. Much hurt fills her heart as well. Seek after her, learn why she is hurting. She and the wolf shared of the reason that is soon to be here that causes her great grief and sorrow."

* * *

~ **_Japanese Names and Their Meaning_**~

Ayameko = Child of the Iris


	48. Chapter 47

_{{{Knocking}}}_ at the Study Door.

"Enter." Door slid open to revel Hanako.

"Morning lord Sesshoumaru."

"What brings you to the study?"

"Should you not celebrate in some way to welcome your father back to the living? Should you not let it be known to the other lords?"

"Other matters need to be delt with at the present. Such a gathering will be thought about. Is there anything else?"

"Lady Kagome did not seem like herself this morning. It is not normal for her to seem distant and on the cold side upon being greeted."

"Where is she at the moment?" he barely looked up.

"She was in the room she uses for herself but with her friends. Though at this moment they took her outside. May I ask, what is wrong with her?"

"Unknown to this Sesshoumaru."

Outside in the garden close to the meadow Kagome, Rin, Kouga, Ayame, the pup. Yemon, and InuTaisho were at. Rin was sitting by Ayame carefully holding Ayameko and giggling as she moved about in her arms. Kagome just sat there.

"Kagome would you care to hold Ayameko?" Ayame asked, but she did not get a response. "Kagome?"

"Hmm?" Kagome turned her head to look at Ayame.

"I asked if you wanted to hold Ayameko."

"Oh, no....not right now." She went silent again.

"Are you alright? Are you upset because the way lord Sesshoumaru looked up at the servant girl last night?"

"No...that's not it."

"Is it me, or has she changed? She was not like this at the den." Ayame, Kouga, and InuTaisho looked over at Kagome.

"Kagome is today, the day you spoke to me about while at the den?"

"What day is that Kouga?"

"The day that her friends were killed in the battle with Naraku." From where she sat away from them she heard what Kouga was saying.

"Yes." She voiced in a low tone. Kouga got up and went over and croutched down in front of Kagome and brought her to him and held her. InuTaisho came over and knelt down next to her.

"Why did you not tell me before we left the den?" Kouga asked as he held her slightly away from him.

"Because I knew that you and Ayame wanted to get this agreement done and over with, so..." all of a sudden she went ridgid in his arms. "He's coming." They watched as Sesshoumaru drew near.

"Kagome, I wish to speak with you alone."

"Not right now." She then looked at her friends and InuTaisho. "Would you please excuse me." She walked away and began to pass Sesshoumaru when he took a hold of her hand.

"This Sesshoumaru wishes to speak between the two of us alone.."

"I'd rather not deal with you or have any conversation with you at the moment. Now let me go." She removed her hand from out of he's and headed on her way.

"We need to do something to get her mind off of this day." Ayame voiced as the threewalked over to Sesshoumaru. InuTaisho looked around the area, and saw Yemon practicing with another guard.

"Explain what you know of the reason she is like this."

"She is dealing with a problem which some how we needs to get her mind off of it." Kouga looked at the western lord.

"Get her mind off this problem how?"

"Challenge of skills." InuTaisho spoke.

"What?"

"Challenge of skills. It has been a very long while since I have practiced my skills in a fight of skills against another. I would test those who used to serve under me when the western domain was under my rule. Then I would challenge you my son. Not just to test your skills, but a practice fight between father and son. What do you say son?"

"Agreed."

"Son, the summoning of the guard and warriors is upon you to do. Kouga you and your mate are to get Kagome here."

"What are you doing?" asked a small voice. Looking down they saw Rin.

"Readying myself." InuTaisho headed to the main building as did Kouga and Ayame..

"KAGOME!" Kouga and Ayame came running into the room.

"What?" she looked up.

"Something is happening between Sesshoumaru and his father." Kouga spoke up.

"When you left the garden Sesshoumaru was going to follow but his father stopped him by saying you should have some time to yourself and I guess Sesshoumaru got angry. The next thing we know Sesshoumaru had his hand on his sword staring at his father."

"Good. Maybe he can be taught a lesson in how not to control." She answered.

"But Kagome, his father has not fought in a fight for how long? He does not even have a sword with him and Sesshoumaru does." They watched as Kagome sat there for a bit before standing up and grabbing her sword and placing it to her hip then grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows then heading out of her room. Out in the hall she turned down to the door close to her room.

"Where are you going Kagome?"

"I must go in here first." She slide open the door and walked in.

"Who's room is this?" Ayame asked.

"Lord InuTaisho's." they walked in and over to one area then opened something then closed it. When she turned around she held another sword in her hands.

"Is that...."

"Tetsusaiga! Now we can go." They quickly left the room and headed outside.

"Do you think we should of told her they were getting ready to fight?" when they got out to the meadow they saw that no one was fighting. There were a lot of warriors and guards about in the meadow.

"I thought you said they were fighting because Sesshoumaru was mad!" she turned and looked at both Kouga and Ayame.

"Our mistake. Well no, lord InuTaisho said for us to get you out here, so blame him."

"Over here Kagome!" Rin called out, as she waved. Kagome sat on the side of Rin that was not by Sesshoumaru. When she was sitting Sesshoumaru stood up and faced everyone.

"This challenge of abilities is to welcome my father back into the living."

"How is it that he is back from the dead?" a warrior asked.

"That is a story for a later time." InuTaisho stood up. "It is a blessing to look upon many who stayied loyal to the western domain and lands after my demise. You serving loyaly under my son honors me greatly. Many of you will be able to spar against me, but this day I am going to choose just one. Young warrior Yemon, would you step forward?" he watched as Yemon's eyes went wide.

"Thank you my lord." Yemon bowed when he stood up. Those on the side lines watched as they bowed to one another then began. The practice fight went on for a good twenty minutes with a lot of stand offs, blocks, and hits, before InuTaisho stopped and bowed.

"You have done well young warrior Yemon."

"You were great teaching me when I was young. You taught me much back when I was just learning to fight." Yemon bowed then went and stood on the side lines.

"Now for a treasured treat. Both father and son will battle it out. Son!" InuTaisho motioned to the spot across from him.

"Wait!" Kagome stood to her feet and walked over to InuTaisho. "Here use this." She held out her hands with Tetsusiaga in them. "Sorry that I went into your bedchamber, but when Kouga and Ayame told me that Sesshoumaru had his hand on his sword and mad at you, I quickly went to get Tetsusiaga."

"Your thought is greatly welcomed." He gently placed his hand on her cheek. "Now it would be best for you to go to the side lines." He smiled then removed his hand from her cheek, before she turned to go sit by Rin, Kouga, and Ayame.

"Kagome would you like to hold Ayameko now?"

"Sure, alright." She held out her hands. Kouga watched as Kagome took his daughter into her arms

Kouga turned to watch the match between father and son when the sound of clashing swords were heard. Kagome watched closely to the different moves. Well the ones she could see due to the speed they would go at each other. Sesshoumaru came at his father, but his father moved and spun around to strike his son across his back. Sesshoumaru dodged his father's attack as he came at him. The fight between father and son lasted for over a half hour to an hour, when they came to a close of their fight, they stood facing each other.

"Well matched son." They bowed to each other. "Would anyone else wish to take their place here to challenge me?" he looked around but not one stood. "Would anyone wish to challenge my son?" InuTaisho stood there and watched no one step forward, that is until Kagome handed Ayameko back to Ayame then stood up.

"What are you...No Kagome!" Kouga spoke.

"Don't worry. Remember he's trained me, Yemon, and Touran has trained me." She removed her weapons then reached down and untied her kimono. When the kimono dropped she stood there wearing a dark indigo angle cut top and matching angle cut skirt. The angle went across from left to right. The angle was a few inches above her right breast, from there up and her right shoulder and back was bare. The angle was high cut on the skirt. She placed her sword back on then her bow and quiver on her shoulder then walked out to the two.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" InuTaisho asked as she stood by him holding a cold look at Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, I'm sure. I was able to hold my own and beat him after I was trained by him, Yemon and lastly by Touran."

"Touran of the panther clan!" InuTaisho questioned.

"_Yes._"

"This will be most interesting to watch." InuTaisho said. "No miko energy will be used." He left to go to the side lines. Kagome stood there a moment to look at Sesshoumaru and could not tell what he was thinking. She drew her sword then bowed at the waist but keeping her eyes locked on him then came back up to stand straight.

"You desire not to speak with this Sesshoumaru, nor deal with him, but you desire to challenge in skills!"

"Are you complaining because you might lose in front of your father, your warriors, and my friends?"

"Come on, is your skills talking or fighting?" called out someone.

She raised her sword to him then made a move towards him but he lept away.. Then he used his pelt to wrap around her legs to pull her back to him, but she unwrapped it before he could pull her to him. One of his strikes with his sword, he caused her sword to go flying, resolting in her having to use the bow until she could make it to where her sword lay.

"Seems you have let you training became poor by not continuing training by running from this Sesshoumaru. Or were you hoping the manner of dress would distract me?"

"I did not wear this to please you. I wore them because they are mine to wear!"

"This is not your group. Here kimono's are to be worn. A lady should dress like one. The way one looks does not win a fight. The way your dressed, those around helping in a fight would have to protect and fight around you, while trying not to be distracted.. Was that the manner of dress one of your distractions while fighting the hanyou that caused the demise of your friends? What would your beloved Inuyasha say upon your manner of dress or fighting now?" He held her pinned.

_{{{{Growling}}}}_

"Hmm must of hit a nerve. Could this dress be used to entice the hanyou to look at you for a mate and not the dead priestess? Was this how you got the wolf to bed you while at his den?" he laughed at her mocking growls just before she caught him off guard by managing to kick him under the flap of armor and getting his groin. He lept back away from her, as she grabbed an arrow aiming and shooting causing the arrow to graze his cheek drawing blood. She turned and ran for her sword. Those watching, watched as she grabbed her sword and barely looked at Sesshoumaru before he charged at her sending her backwards.

"KAGOME!" Kouga got to his feet and was about to go to her when InuTaisho stopped him. "She might be with...let me go!"

"This is only a practice fight wolf. To prove skills." He continued to hold Kouga back. They watched as Sesshoumaru went to pin her, but suddenly stumbled backwards as she stood taking her bow and fired four arrows one after another, sending them into both of his arms and legs.

"I do not think she is practicing on anything." Ayame voiced as they watched as Kagome picked up her sword and stalked over to the downed western lord.

Standing over the western lord she stood there with a icy stare. She raised her sword and went for his stomach, but trailed it up and laid the point to his throat and pressed down enough to draw blood.

"How does it feel lord Sesshoumaru to have your life held at the end of a sword and being helpless to stop it. How do you think those who you held their lives in your hands because of how they act, or speak ill of anyone? I know this is not my group because if it was I would not be here. My manner of dress did not bother them. I was nothing to Inuyasha other than a weak human, but I have changed in that since then. Feel the pain as those you killed just because you desire to kill!" she raised her sword up away from him.

"Um Kouga!" They watched as her blade turned pink. "That's not good is it? Ayame watched as InuTaisho was next to Kouga then over where Kagome was, knocking the sword from her hands.

"Wolf your assistance is required!" when Kouga came over he noticed Kagome's eyes had a slight red to them. "Hold her!"

"Why should it matter to you how and why Kouga bedded me? At least he is man enough not to hide his feelings behind a emotionless face. Least he does not care about his self image!"

"Enough Kagome!" InuTaisho pressed the side of her neck. "Get her away from this spot wolf. Get her to her room. Yemon take a few guards with you and guard the door that he takes her to. Hurry!" InuTaisho looked down at an angry Sesshoumaru. The guards and warriors watched as InuTaisho stared down at an angry, red eyed Sesshoumaru. "Remain down son! Let her be. There is much suffering that she is going through right now. Calm yourself to allow reason in."

'_Much suffering she is going through!_"

"_Suffering in our mate! She's suffering!_" his youkai self was trying to reason the words. InuTaisho watched as the red slowly eased from his son's eyes.

"Suffering? Explain what you mean by that." Sesshoumaru tried to move but could not. "Movement does not come to me."

"I suspect she used her miko power to prevent you from coming at her or any movement to stop her." Kneeling down, InuTaisho removed the arrows out of his son's arms and legs. "Did you say anything during this challenge to provoke her in any way to want to turn this into a real fight?"

"Informed her that the manner of dress within the domain is kimono's and not what she wore. That this was not her group to try an entice Inuyasha, and that a lady should dress like one. I had brought up what her beloved Inuyasha would say about her manner of dress and allowing her training to go lax to rely on the distraction of her dress to where those around would have to protect her while fighting the distraction."

"That would of made her suffer more! Son what do you remember this time of year when it happened that Kagome was placed in her care? Did anything threatening happen to her or around her?"

"She was wounded." Sesshoumaru answered.

"What tragic event happened to cause her to be wounded?" Sesshoumaru remained silent as he looked at his father. "You know do you not? The day your brother and her friends died in front her. This is the day and the memories of the loss courses through her. One of the times I had come to speak to her while still in the spirit world, I informed her that her friends and your brother does not blame her for their deaths, but she blames herself still for their demise. During this challenge you reopened that wound in her heart."

"It was to get her to fight to recall what she had been taught in her training."

"With everything that has happened between you and her and this memory of this date are all upon her. The way she stared down at you while holding the sword to you, she has lost who she was upon coming to this era and meeting your brother, you, or anyone. She has replaced that warm self with turning cold. Though a part of her is still trying to fight it, trying to stay warm, caring, but it is slowly losing. Now is not the time for you my son to stay in the emotionless self that you put yourself in centuries ago. You must show emotion."

"She wishes not to speak to this Sesshoumaru, but rather fight." Sesshoumaru watched as his father started to chuckle. "Upon what do you chuckle about?"

'Remember back to when you first came upon her with your brother. What did you do? When she tried to speak to you on behalf of your brother what did you do? When you tried to inform her what to do about the sword to keep him from killing again what way did you approtch her to speak with he?" he watched Sesshoumaru stand. "You tried to kill her rather than deal with her. Only emotion you showed was wanting to kill, or remain cold to anything around you, and ready to fight. The same way she is now, she is now dealing back when you try to approtch her to talk." InuTaisho explained the way he was before he met Sesshoumaru's mother and how he almost lost the chance of gaining her as his mate. Then explaining the hard battle within himself to change from being a cold, heartless youkai ready to kill for just the fun of it without reason, to being warm, showing he had a heart, to listening to reason and to carefully judge the options of things and those around him. Then he explained why it came down to escorting Sesshoumaruâ€™s mother out of the western domain to never return. Followed by the facts about the concubines that he had and the way he handled it. "So you see son, ruling a said domain, one does not need to be a cold and emotionless youkai lord. Once can be kind, caring, strict when it calls to being so, and quiet enjoyable in many ways." InuTaisho helped his son up when he was able to move. He informed his son that Kagome would be out for some time but no harm had come to her.

Inside the main building Yemon and three guards stood outside the room that Kouga had taken Kagome. He could not believe how the practice fight to show skills had turned into a real fight between lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome, to the point that she had to be stopped by the lord's father. From the place outside the door, he could smell the worry on the two wolves inside the room. The male's worry was a lot more than the female's. Inside the room Kouga sat with Kagome laying close to him while Ayame paced back and forth.

The door slide open to which Kouga looked up. "How is she?" the female asked.

"She has not woke up yet."

"Where did or how was she put like this?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru's father touched her here after telling her enough." Kouga pointed to where she was touched.

"She will be out for some time. Do not worry, there will be no harm to her. Evening meal will be served soon."

"He will not leave her side while she is like this, nor will I leave either her's or my mate's side." Ayame continued to pace.

"Food will be brought here then." Hanako then left. Kouga took the bowl with water and a cloth in it and placed it on the floor next to the futon. Reaching down to sooth the hair away from Kagome's face the sound of the door opened. Looking up, he saw InuTaisho walk into the room followed by Sesshoumaru.

"What is he doing here in the room? I thought that was why the guards are outside the door."

"She is his mate. He's come to see her."

"She is unconscious!"

"It was needed. No harm was done." He saw how Kouga's hand was on her abdomen. "Nor to that if she was. Now would you move so I may check her?" Kouga moved to the other side of the futon. They watched as he carefully raised her eyelids. When her eyelids were raised they saw that her eyes were still slightly red.

"How is it that her eyes are that color?" Ayame asked but no rely was given as InuTaisho's hand went down to her mouth and gently opened her lips. To their surprise her canine teeth had turned into fangs.

"Are they going to stay?" Kouga asked.

"That is uncertain at the moment. Remember she has taken in a lot of my son's blood over several times. The uncertain will be explained once she reawakens. Let us know when she awakens. Come son, we will let them watch over her." They turned to leave.

"Wait. Would giving her more of his blood make it where she comes out of this sooner?" Ayame asked.

"That to is uncertain. I have used this technique on my human mate to have her removed from an area that Sesshoumaru's mother was at when they fought. I had not tried to share blood with her. We will discuss it." They left.

"Do you think lord Sesshoumaru would do that after Kagome beat him greatly in front of his father and all his warriors and guards?" Kouga questioned Ayame's thinking.

"It really depends." Sitting lightly against the wall, Ayame exposed her breast to feed Ayameko. While down the hall Sesshoumaru and his father entered the study.

"Giving of my blood to my mate, what would it provide at this moment?" Sesshoumaru stopped just inside the door of the study.

"Unsure. Your blood could shorten the time she remains unconscious. It is uncertain. Our blood is stronger than that of lower youkai. It is for certain she bares fangs and the slight color to her eyes that is not normal for a human let alone a human miko. We must watch her for any further changes."

"I will give my mate some of my blood, since it was I who provoked her to where she had need to be put unconscious to be taken from the area." Looking around the study Sesshoumaru noticed a bowl that the female servant had brought in food for him. Cleaning the bowl out he returned to his father's side.

"Hand me the bowl." Holding out his hand, InuTaisho took the bowl from his son. He watched his son make a small cut to his wrist. As the blood began to come out of the cut, Sesshoumaru turned his wrist over and held it over the bowl his father was holding. Since the bowl was not a large one, it did not take long for the blood to almost reach the top of the bowl before Sesshoumaru had to move his wrist away and place his hand on his wrist until the cut healed. "I will take this down so the wolf could begin finding a way to get her to drink while she is unconscious." Leaving the study, InuTaisho gracefully walked down the hall to the room Kagome was in. Opening the door, he walked in. "Here do what you can to get her to drink this."

"Is that..." Ayame began to ask.

"Yes it is blood from my son. Once it is all finished keep a close watched for any signs of change. If any change occurs before I or my son comes to check on her, have one of the guards come find us. If at late evening knock on my door, which is the one on the end next to this one." Stepping outside the door, he informed Yemon and the guards what he had told Kouga. Closing the door, he headed down to the study then to the dining hall with his son.

Back inside the room, Ayame laid Ayameko down and come over to Kouga's side and helped to get Kagome laid in his lap just right. Opening Kagome's mouth, Kouga poured a little of the blood into her mouth then closing her mouth while Ayame gently rubbed Kagome's throat to allow the blood to slide down. Checking her mouth, Kouga poured a little more into her mouth and Ayame rubbed again. They continued this routine until all of the blood was gone. When they were finished, Kouga laid Kagome flat on the futon. As the evening wore on, both Sesshoumaru and his father came into the room to check on Kagome. Seeing that she was still unconscious they both left. Towards late evening and early morning as Ayame slept by the wall with Ayameko, and Kouga slept with his head on the futon a low moan came from the middle of the futon which woke Kouga up.

"Come on, open your eyes Kagome." He could see movement under her eyelids. "That's it my love, open your eyes."

"Kouga!" Kagome's voice was low as her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Where am...How did I get in here?"

"I carried you. Wait right here. I will be back." He quickly got to his feet and hurried over and out the door. Out in the, Kouga knocked on the door next to Kagome's room.

_{{{Door slid open}}}_

"She opened her eyes."

"Return to her side. I will be there in just a moment." Kouga turned then walked to the other door and entered.

"Where did you go?" Kagome asked as Kouga knelt down by her.

"To inform lord InuTaisho, that you are awake. He will be here in a moment."

"But they would be having evening meal. How did you get to the dining hall and back so fast?"

"No Kagome, he was not at evening meal, but in his room asleep for it is in the early hours before fawn."

"Almost dawn!"

"Yes, you have been unconscious for several hours." A voice came from the door. Looking towards the door they watched as InuTaisho walked towards the futon with Sesshoumaru following.

"Why are you here lord Sesshoumaru? Are you here to tell me that I am not wearing the right clothes that I wear these to entice males around me or that I wore them to entice Kouga or even your own father into bedding me? Or I might get your ward and Yemon killed for being around me in case of danger. Yemon being killed because my clothes enticed him while my weak fighting skills and have to be guarded closely, like the way my group did and paid the price for it with their lives?"

"You said that to her while in the practice fight! I can see why she turned the fighting up to a real fight. I would have done the same thing if I was her." Kouga spoke up as he looked at Sesshoumaru.

"That is not the reason he is in here. He is here to check on you as I am here to do. There were a few occurrences that happened with you that we needed to check once you were awake."

"Well whatever the reason, I request that he leaves this room and return to his bedchamber and to his servant girl!"

"This Sesshoumaru was not bedding the servant." Sesshoumaru voiced.

"He had not or was not bedding any female when I went to get my son."

"Your youkai sense of smell has not returned to you yet then. Why are you hiding the scent from them?" she looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Son, are you covering your scent?"

"Just lower it, so we can move on to whatever needs to be done." InuTaisho and Kouga were shocked when Sesshoumaru lowered the barrier that covered his scent and smelt the scent of a female on him and the smell of both him and the female's arousal.

"That is new about her." They looked at Kagome.

"Kagome could you open your mouth for me?" spoke Sesshoumaru's father.

"Alright, but may I ask why?"

"There is one thing that needs to be checked."

"Sure but when you are finished, I need to drink something because I have the taste of metallic in my mouth like I ate something raw."

"You taste that because while you were unconscious we had the wolf get you to drink some blood from my son to shorten the time of you being unconscious, though at the time we did not know if it would work."

"I guess that I own him a, small thanks for that I guess. Thanks." She did not look Sesshoumaru's way.

"They still remain."

"What still remains?" she asked.

"Your canine teeth if you gently run your tongue over them; you will feel sharp points. You now have fangs. That is not all. Before lord InuTaisho made it where you were unconscious, to keep you from wounding greatly or killing lord Sesshoumaru, your eyes held red to them."

"How is it that I can hear things clear and at great distance, smell the arousal scents of both Sesshoumaru and the female servant on him when I should not be able to, and my canine teeth are turned to fangs? How is that? Is there more that is going to happen? If so what is next? What does this mean? Am I still human, or am I a hanyou, or youkai, or human but with youkai abilities?"

"That is not certain. Nothing has changed that my eyes have seen. Come later in the morning I will come to check you once more." He turned and motioned Sesshoumaru to leave the room. Outside in the hall, InuTaisho grabbed his son's arm. "Son, were you not informed to restrain yourself from the servant girl, to do as you could to win your mate to feel comfortable to remain here at the domain and your side? There would be many times for you to bed the servant later. If you want her to remain, you must prove she can trust you and not fear you. You must change the outlook that she sees in you. She is like your mother was, when I first met her and I almost lost her because the way I was. You are in that same spot. You are about to lose her." He turned to his room. "Sleep on my words carefully son!" InuTaisho walked in and closed his door to leave his son in the hall staring at two closed doors.


	49. Chapter 48

The morning came too bright and early for Kagome as the cry of Kouga's and Ayame's daughter began as she woke up wanting to be fed. Pulling the cover up over her head in hopes to muffle out the sound, but with no avail! Hearing movement along with low talk, the crying became muffled, followed by the sound of suckling. Sounding like it was safe enough to roll over and go back asleep a light knocking came to the door just before it was slid open. With the sound of the door sliding open Kouga quickly opened his eyes and sat up.

"Has she regained consciousness?"

"No Hanako, I am still unconscious!" Kagome's muffled voice came before Kouga had a chance to say anything.

"It is great that you are awake, though now you must get up and changed for the meal that is soon to be served."

"Give me eight more hours of sleep then come back and talk to me about getting changed and food."

"Afraid not Milady," Hanako watched as the cover was pushed roughly back. "Your male friend will have to leave while you dress."

"I am not..." Kouga stopped when Kagome shook her head no..

"It...is not time for that Kouga. Could you please wait for me in the dining hall?"

"It needs to be made known.." He walked to the door.

"Only he can decide these matters. I will ask his father for this advice. Are you going to stay and wait for me or are you going to with him, Ayame?"

"If you do not mind, I will wait and walk with you Kagome." Ayame answered where she was sitting and feeding Ayameko. Kouga opened the door and left while Hanako picked out a kimono for her to wear. Kagome stood and walked over to and behind the changing screen. Hanako handed her the white cotton under kimono. When she came out from behind the changing screen Hanako stepped over to her. Reaching up to get the under kimono right she seen that she had another mark on her other shoulder. Moving the fabric away from her neck, Hanako saw the mark from the western lord, and then looked at the other.

"You are mated to another besides lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Yes. He was not going to mark me, it just sort of happened."

"Who is this one? Does lord Sesshoumaru know?"

"Yes he knows of this and he also knows who he is and is about to eat the morning meal with him."

"It can not be lord Sesshoumaru's father! I would know the scent." She smelt the mark.

"No, it was not lord InuTaisho. It is he, who just left the room."

"The wolf male! But is this not his mate who is feeding her pup?"

"Yes, she is his first mate and they also have a son named Hiromasa. Lord InuTaisho and the high elder of the wolves told me that though rare a lady can take another mate and other males to bed. So I have done so with someone I highly trust and who is a great friend. Ayame and I get along great. Now I trust you to keep this to yourself and not tell other servants. Let me dress now." After speaking, Hanako helped her dress in a light blue kimono with cloud and dark blue obi. She informed Hanako that when she fixed her hair that she wanted some hair hanging down over her ears.

"You look pretty Kagome." Ayame stood up.

"Thanks." She looked at Hanako. "Thank you Hanako." Hanako bowed as Kagome and Ayame left. "Want to see how quick someone gets upset?"

"What do you plan?" Ayame asked then she felt Kagome's power disappear as well as her scent.

"Watch as you walk in followed by me." A guard opened the dining hall door and Ayame walked in while Kagome held back from going in.

"Where is Kagome?" Sesshoumaru stood to his feet.

"She is right here. Kagome?" Ayame looked to her side to see she was not there. "Kagome! She was right beside me as we came to the dining hall door." Ayame looked back towards the door and watched Kagome walk into the dining hall.

"What did I say about how quick someone would get upset?"

"Why do you cover your scent?" Sesshoumaru asked standing at the head of the table.

"See how there is no fun here? How someone can't cover up her scent and power to play a joke or to sneak up on someone here without getting upset and bent out of shape.. Not like how I did on Ginta and made him fall off the grassy knoll and into the water. Here you have to be serious, cold, and stiff like one has a sword wedged so far up one's ass that they are afraid to have fun or allow anyone else to have fun, unless it is the kind of fun that someone else deems worthy for a person to do. At least at the den I was able to do so on covering my scent and power as long as I let someone know where I was and I felt free to be myself and I felt like I was trusted enough to do so without feeling like I have a restraint around my throat to where I feel imprisoned" Kagome looked at Ayame before they went and sat down. "Good morning lord InuTaisho." She turned her head to face Sesshoumaru and kept her eyes low towards the floor. Everyone watched. "Morning M'lord!" she lowered her head in a submissive way before she lowered to her spot. She kept her eyes low as the food was placed in front of her. As everyone ate she just sat there."

"Kagome are you not going to eat?" Rin asked.

"No, I am not hungry."

"But you did not eat evening meal after watching and doing the fighting."

"Yes, well things were done where I did not feel like eating. I will be fine." She motioned for a servant to come over. When she did she handed the bowl to her. "Please excuses me." She stood, bowed, then left the dining hall and headed out of the main building. The eyes of five persons plus the servants watched her leave the dining hall. Ayame looked at Kouga before looking at the western lord's father then to the western lord.

"Lady Kagome would you care for any assistance?" A voice came as a warrior came up to her.

"Thank you, but no. I was just going to the meadow to be alone for a while, but thanks again."

"Should you not be with M'lord at the morning meal?"

"Yes, but I don't really feel like eating." That answered she headed to the meadow. Sitting in the meadow, she watched as the sun began to rise higher in the sky. "What should I do? Should I remain here in a place imprisoned and unhappy or should I return with Kouga and Ayame when they leave? At least there I feel alive and free. Kouga has already told me that I have another place if this place becomes too much for me." She sat there talking to herself as she felt someone come close to her. "Am I not allowed...oh sorry lord InuTaisho."

"Kagome, you need not use titles with me as I once spoke to you at the wolf den."

"You may sit with me if you would wish to." She watched as he sat down beside her.

"So you are thinking over rather to remain here or leave and return to the wolf den."

"Yes. I can't stay here. It is a highly beautiful place and Rin is great and so are a few others, but how is that going to keep me happy and for how much longer? I was my happiest when I felt free. I know that your youngest is probably laughing at me as well as mad at me, wherever he is in the after life. Mad because of Kouga and I, but laughing because everything died or is dying here between his brother and me. I don't wish to be controlled. I lived that way once before with Inuyasha."

"Give it some more time. You can come and speak with me anytime."

"Excuse me, lord InuTaisho, lady Kagome, but lord Sesshoumaru summons you lady Kagome. He wishes to speak with you."

"Thank you, but tell him that..."

"You should go to him and listen what he has to say. If anything needs to be brought; forth then do so."

"Inform him that I'm on my way." InuTaisho stood to his feet and held a hand out to her to take. They both worked back to the main building together. He stood with her as she knocked on the study door.

"Enter." Sliding the door open she walked in and closed the door.

"You summoned for me M'lord?" she bowed.

"Explain reason for your avoidance of this Sesshoumaru since your return to the domain?" she continued to stand there with her eyes to the floor.

"Would the reasons truly matter?" she remained looking at the floor. "Would it not be rude to treat guests as they are not here?"

"Bring your eyes your eyes up to look at this Sesshoumaru, your mate." She raised her eyes but she was looking at him as though he was not there. "You speak truth upon not treating guests in such rudeness."

"Why would you truly wish to summon me to your study?"

"Other than you explaining your avoidance of this Sesshoumaru, there is another that this one wishes to speak about. The manner of the way this Sesshoumaru spoke of you during the challenge of skills. Had this Sesshoumaru knew that the day held the memories of the loss of your group and Inuyasha, this one would not of spoken ill of the choice of manner of dress nor voiced."

"You are wrong M'lord on your speaking. That which one harbors in one's heart is spoken in truth upon the person speaking it. So don't try to hide behind it. You were right by you speaking the way you did. By ways that I dressed and knowing that I was a weak person of my group, they had to keep their attention half on their own fighting and the other half were making sure I was not being hurt. So you see you spoke the truth and because their attention was distracted, they were all killed.. My manner of dress and weak and weak fighting would not be enough to protect your ward around me and yes Yemon would probably lose his life as well. He almost did the day you brought me back from the village because of my blood season. So yes you were correct in your speaking." She once again lowered her eyes. "When should I inform Ayame of the agreement to be fulfilled so they may return?"

"Do you plan to return with them or remain?"

"Undecided. If I remain I could take the place of the servant girl and she could take my place at your side. My place as lady can be given to her and I become the servant."

"The position of lady will remain as it is. You will remain as such. Inform the wolf that the agreement that was made will be upheld this night. Now explain your avoidance." He watched as she bowed then turned.

"This Kagome; thinks another time." She walked out of the study. She headed to the room Kouga and Ayame had been given to stay in. Knocking she walked in.

"Kagome what is wrong?" Ayame asked.

"I was summoned to Sesshoumaru's study."

"What happened?" Kouga asked as she came in and sat by them.

"He asked why I've been avoiding him since I have been back, then because I did not answer, he tried to tell me that if he had known that today held memories that marked the death of my group, then he would not of spoke ill of them or the manner of dress that I was in during the challenge. I told him he spoke wrong. That what is held in one's heart is the truth upon speaking it, and I told him not to try and hide the fact, that the way I dressed and my lack of fighting skills is what got my group killed."

"That is not true!" Kouga answered.

"Yes, it is.. Anyway, He informed me after I asked when he was to uphold the agreement so you could return to the den; he asked if I planned on returning with you or remain here. I told him that it is undecided. He told me to let you know that it is to be done tonight. So after the evening meal, Ayame come with me and I will give you that herbal drink."

"What herbal drink?" Kouga looked from Kagome to Ayame.

"The herbal drink to keep her from becoming with pup. She wants to keep that from happening. If you don't mind, I need to do one more thing then I am going to rest a while." She left the room and headed to her room on the way she asked one of the guards outside her chamber to find the servant girl that had been known to have extra duties from Sesshoumaru to be brought to her, but she was informed they knew not of a said servant. She thanked them then walked into her room to ready herself to lie down. As she sat down on the futon a knock came to the door. "You may enter." The door slid open and a girl with orange hair walked in.

"I was informed to come here!" the girl looked at her with a cold and wary stare came in.

"Are you aware of whom you are standing in front of?"

"No. Just a human woman with strong powers;"

"_So he has not informed her that he has a mate! Why would he? He __don't want to look weak.._" she weakly smiled. "How do you feel for lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Who are you to ask such a thing?"

'Only the lady of this domain! Which means his mate!"

"His, mate! He has none"

"Those here know who I am. You just need to ask them. Now answer my question before you find out how much my word means here in this domain. I simply wish to know your feelings for him. Do you enjoy him bedding you?"

"Y...yes, I enjoy him doing so.."

"How long has he been bedding you?"

"Since the next morning, that he came back from some place very angry. I was told by Hanako that he was not mad at me for me bringing M'lord something to drink, but was mad at what was written on some parchment."

"_So he has been bedding her since the day he was told to return to_ _his lands by Kouga and was stopped from killing Kouga by lord InuTaisho._ _When I told him to find someone else to bed for heirs._"

"Why do you ask?" the servant asked.

"Have you had any signs of any missed blood flows? Have you missed any of your blood seasons?"

"No Milady."

"If asked by the lord to bare his pup, what would be your answer?"

"He would not ask such a thing. My station is only a servant who when he summons me for the purpose to be bedded, I obey. I so much enjoy it."

"Would you like to enjoy it more?" the girl slowly nodded. "Then retrieve some hot water and bring it here to me."

"Yes Milady." The servant quickly left to go get the hot water.

"So it proves he does not care if I returned or not." She said to herself.

"Here you are Milady." The servant gave the cup to Kagome.. Kagome stood to her feet then walked over to the jars. She picked up one of the black jars and poured enough powder to equal two and a half instead of one and a half tablespoons. Mixing it up, she turned and walked back to the girl. "What did you put in the water?"

"Only something to heighten the pleasure." She held out the cup. "_Only something that will keep you from becoming pregnant for_ _now._" she told herself. The girl looked at her then the cup then drank it down. Taking the cup from the girl and setting it down, she stood up. "Come with me." Kagome and the girl walked out and headed down the hall. Kagome stopped at Sesshoumaru's chamber and slid open the door. Go inside and wait."

"He has not summoned me."

"Leave that to me." She slid the door closed and headed to the study. Knocking she waited then walked in.

"Did you return to explain?"

"No. I returned after I realized that you need to leave your study and whatever you do in here and rest for a while. Come with me. I have something that will help you to relax for a while."

"What is it that you speak of?"

"You need to wait and see. It is something that anyone would enjoy." He stood then walked over to her and they left the study and he followed her down to the bedchamber. He smiled when he saw where she was heading. She has not been alone with him in their bedchamber for a long while. She stopped and slid the door open and she walked in and he followed.

"What manner is this? You were not summoned to come here!"

"No. I told her to wait in here. I am not blind Sesshoumaru. I know you enjoy her body as much as she with your body. At the dining hall you normally do not look at anyone other than Rin or whomever when they talk, but you looked out the corner of your eye at this girl when she rubbed against you the first gathering in the dining hall upon my return and would imagine that is the reason you had the gates closed when I had you summoned, then when I woke up from your father making me unconscious, I smelt her and your arousal." She turned to the girl. "Come to me." The girl stopped in front of Kagome. Kagome walked around her, and then reached around the girl and untied the tie keeping her kimono closed then removed it then followed with the inner kimono until the girl stood naked in front of Sesshoumaru. "You are to come to me when he is finished. Do not bathe first." Then she looked at Sesshoumaru. "I will smell it if you have or have not bedded her because it would be stronger then when you were just aroused and had her scent on you." She walked to the door, then put the servant's clothes on the floor and walked out of the bedchamber. She summoned the guards that stood by her room.

"Yes Milady?"

"Stand here and make sure lord Sesshoumaru is not disturbed by anyone, but me!" she then had them lower their heads. "Listen carefully to the sounds within the room and inform me if you hear the sounds of him bedding the person and for the sounds of the female, then when the female comes out and comes to my room one of you stay with her in the room then the other come and get me. Is that clear?"

"Yes Milady." They both answered.

"Good. Now do you know where lord InuTaisho is?"

"He is outside Milady. As to where we do not know! Those outside would be able to tell you."

"Thank you." They bowed as she turned and left. Going outdoors she walked over to one of the guards and asked where she might find Sesshoumaru's father. The guard pointed to a building. She thanked him and walked over to the building that the guard pointed to then slide the door open and walked in. when she entered she saw that he was practicing with a sword. Quietly she closed the door and took a seat against the wall and watched. She was amazed at how fluid he was in his moves. On one of his moves he stopped and looked at her. "Sorry. I did not mean to disturb you."

"You did nothing for you to say sorry." He sheathed the sword as he walked over to where she was. "Did you need anything?"

"No...." she went silent as she noticed that he was not wearing an outer or inner haori, but rather was bear chested. He watched as she blushed. "No, I just came out to get some air. Kouga and Ayame think that I'm going to rest after speaking to your son then informed them that he plans to fulfill the agreement tonight."

"Was there any of the conversation that you wish to ask advice about or anything else?"

"No, he just wanted me to explain why I've been avoiding him since I've been back."

"Did you inform him of the reason?"

"No. I told him that it would be rude to ignore guests." She told him what else that was said.

"You must stop blaming yourself for their deaths. When you were at the wolf den I informed you that your group and my youngest son do not blame you. Sesshoumaru was wrong to bring it out the way he did. You must move on from this blame." He raised her chin. "You need to heal that part within your heart. They see the way you are and they would want you to move on and live your life not to become cold from the memory of that day. Where is Sesshoumaru?"

"When I left, I left him with something to allow him to rest form the things he does within the study all day."

"Which is?"

"It would be the servant girl. I had her wait in his bedchamber then went to get him and brought him there. I told him that I know he enjoys her body as much as she enjoys him because normally he does not look at anyone other than Rin or whoever speaks, that he looked at her out the corner of his eye when she rubbed against him upon the first gathering when I returned." She explained more. "So I untied the servant's kimono and removed the outer and inner and left her naked in front of him. I told the servant to come to me after he was finished and for her not to bathe. I informed Sesshoumaru that I would know if he had or had not because the scents of arousal and joining together are different. That the joining would be stronger. Two guards are outside his bedchamber."

"Is that the reason you are out here? So you do not take the chance of hearing him bed another female and not you?"

"No, that's not the reason. Why should it bother me? I'm the one who put them together this time. I also found out from the girl that he did not inform her that he had a mate."

"She informed you of this!"

"Yes. When she came into my room that I use, I asked her of her feelings of him and she asked me who am I to ask such a thing and I informed her who I was and she was surprised by this and said 'His mate! He has none.' I informed her that many within the domain know who I am!" While they were speaking the door slid open and in walked a guard.

"Excuse me, lord InuTaisho, Milady. Milady, I have come to inform you that the one who is to await you is within your bedchamber."

"Thank you. The other guard is with her."

"Yes Milady."

"I will be there in a moment. Where is the western lord?"

"He has returned to his study."

"Thanks. I will meet you at the bedchamber." She watched as the guard bowed then left. She turned to his father. "Did you need to speak to him?"

"Yes. To question him of a matter." He grabbed his haori's and put them on then they both walked to the main building. He went into the study as she headed down to her bedchamber.

"I have done as you requested."

"Answer me. Did he bed you?" Kagome smelt the air before stepping closer to the girl.

"Yes, Milady. He did so." Kagome smelt a slight scent.

"Does she speak the truth?" Kagome looked at the two guards that stood outside the bedchamber as the act was being done.

"Yes, M'lord did bed this servant." They answered.

" Very well. You may go back to your duties of guarding the main gate. I will inform lord Sesshoumaru's father you have done so."

"Yes Milady." They bowed then left.

"You may go bathe before returning to your duties. Return here in three days if you wish to do the same."

**_Much Later...._**

"Are you sure these herbs in this water will keep me from becoming with pup by him?"

"Yes, I am sure. I asked lord InuTaisho about the same thing and he even said yes. You remember when you and the other ladies asked those questions when I first was mated to him and you asked if he was rough or gentle?"

"Yes."

"Well you will find out for yourself. You should drink that so we can go down to his bedchamber. Then afterwards I'll take you so you can bathe then make you more of this for you to drink." Ayame drank the herbal drink down then they walked out of the room and down the hall to Sesshoumaru's bedchamber. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be." Ayame looked at her mate then to Kagome.

"We will be in there with you." Kouga answered. Kagome knocked on the door then slid the door open and walked in followed by Kouga and Ayame.

"We are here. Kouga and I will sit right here by the futon while this is being done. And lord Sesshoumaru, I know you wish to hurry to perform this act to fulfill the agreement, but put some feeling into this. Don't do this with the emotion of being cold and no feeling other than 'this is below meâ' or whatever. In other words no rushing just to get this done! Do as you would any of the times you mated or bedded a female, by removing her clothes then go from there." Kagome and Kouga stood back at first to allow then to begin.

_**~ Short Lemon ~**_

Standing back, they watched as the western lord did not move at first, but then stepped close to Ayame and undid her armor, then letting it drop to the floor leaving her naked in front of him. They watched as he let his eyes roam over her body.

"I don't want this, as much as you. So let us get this done." Ayame spoke. He brought his face to loom close to smell her scent before he lowered his mouth on to hers, grinding against hers until she couldn't breathe. Ayame pushed against his shoulders, but she might as well have been trying to push away a stone wall. No matter how hard she tried, he didn't budge, just ground his mouth harder. His hands rose up and covered her breasts, squeezing, kneading. The kiss changed, no longer demanding.

His tongue stroked her lips until she let him in, melting her resistance. He swiped his tongue inside her mouth, stroking her own. He backed her over to the futon then pushed her back and onto the futon. Soon he was kissing her body, using his warm, masterful tongue.

Kagome and Kouga made their way to sit close to the corner of the futon as, the western lord's hand moved between Ayame's legs, and began pleasuring her there until her excitement swelled. He rose up to strip of his clothes. Ayame saw his shoulders were wide and strong, between his legs, his erection stood out towards her, thick and long and ready. She stared at him, her breath lost somewhere between her lungs and throat at the sight of how big he was. With trembling fingers she gripped the covers, as he looked down at her. His gaze traveled down her body, stopping at the juncture of her thighs.

He closed the distance between them and his legs parted her thighs. His thick erection touched her entrance. Then in one hard thrust, he entered her, filling her, stretching her almost to the point of pain. He gave a guttural cry of pleasure, pulled nearly all the way out, and then slammed home again.

Soon the vibrations mounted, as her body tightened as four strokes, five, and she was gasping, shattering, her inner muscles squeezing him as she came. Still he rammed into her. Over and over, seven times, eight, he brought her hips even closer as his hips began to pound into her harder and faster, finally he grunted his own release. For long moments, he pressed against her, filling her, his ragged breath stirring her hair. Then he pulled out of her then getting to his feet, grabbing his clothes, dressing and leaving. From where Kagome and Kouga sat, they could see the western lord's seed coming out of Ayame's sex as she continued to lay there. Kagome stood up, grabbed Ayame's clothes, then walked over and helped Ayame to sit up, then handed her, her clothes. Without any word Ayame stood to her feet.

"Kouga, why don't you wait in my bedchamber and we will be back. If you could, find a servant and have hot water brought to my bedchamber, it would be great!" With that Kagome walked Ayame out and led her to a place to bathe.

**_~ End of Short Lemon ~_**

"Are you alright Ayame?" she watched as Ayame got in the water and sat down.

"Yes I am alright. Just very sore! How can you being human take all of him in being as big as he is and how rough? If I hurt down there and I am a youkai female, I can not see how you can take it."

"I don't know. Maybe he did you different seeing that you are youkai! I really don't know." Kagome stripped down and got into the water next to Ayame and helped her bath.


	50. Chapter 49

Two days had passed since the fulfillment of the agreement. Kagome woke up to the sound of a knock at the door.. Slowly opening her eyes, she tried to sit up but found a weight across her chest. Looking down she saw a dark arm and black hair across her. Moving the arm, she sat up and looked down. She saw that Kouga was lying next to her and Ayame on the other side of Kouga. Another knock brought her back to getting up out of bed, then going over to the door, and sliding it open.

"Morning, Hanako."

"Morning to you, lady Kagome! Come we must ready you for the morning meal."

"Let me wake them."

"I am already up Kagome." Kouga's voice came to her. "Go on ahead, I will wake her."

"Alright, I will meet you in the dining hall." Kagome left with Hanako.

Kagome sat and waited for Hanako to fix her hair, and then she stood and walked out of the room heading down the hall slowly. As she made the corner at the end of the hall, she bumped into someone. Coming out of her thoughts, she saw the servant girl.

"Pardon me Milady. I did not mean to walk into you."

"It was not your fault. It was mine. I should've been watching where I was going." Kagome walked around the girl.

"Milady; Could we..." the girl trailed off.

"Come to my bedchamber after the morning meal." After speaking Kagome carried on until she reached the dining hall.

"Good morning Kagome!" Rin called out as she walked into the dining hall. Kagome smiled at Rin as she walked over and sat in her spot.

One of the servants brought over a bowl of food and placed it in front of Kagome. She sat there and looked at the food for a long time before she picked up her eating utensil, and then brought some food to her mouth. Chewing the food, she quickly swallowed then picked up her tea and drank it down.

"Ayame are you going to stay here one more day?" Rin asked.

"No. we have to return to the den."

"When do you have to leave?" Kagome asked as she held some food ready to eat it.

"We were planning to leave soon after the morning meal." Ayame answered.

"Are you going to leave with them Kagome?" Rin looked at Kagome as did the others. They watched as she made a face as she chewed her food. She laid her utensils down and pushed her food away.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"The food tastes funny to me again." She took a drink of her tea then called a servant over and handed her, her bowl.

"Kagome going to go with Kouga and Ayame when they leave?" Rin asked again.

"I was doing some thinking on it while Hanako fixed my hair and I decided that I was going to..."

"No, Kagome! Stay here please?"

"Shhh, Rin. My choice was to go, but I will remain here. Do not get me wrong, I still desire to leave and not come back. Though I desire to leave, and leave this place far behind me, I am this domain's lady."

"You are as..." Kouga went silent as Kagome held her hand up.

"Yes, I know. The den will be there for me should something happens here." A servant brought over something else for Kagome, but she waved it away. After the morning meal, Kagome walked with Kouga and Ayame to the main gate.

"Are you sure you will not come with us?"

"Sorry Kouga. I will come to the den upon this place ends up being too much. Though, as I stand here right now, my heart is becoming cold of this place."

"Then forget this place and return with us and be by my side along with Ayame as my mate."

"Please Kouga, this need to be done. Though I am here, I know I am your mate." She smiled at him. He pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her then leaned his head down and kissed her. Then getting out of his arms, she uncovered Ayameko's face. "You be a good girl and I will see you soon." She stood there and watched as they left. Turning she stifled tears as she headed back to the main building and continued onto her room. When she rounded the corner she saw the servant girl at her door.

"Are you...I could come back Milady."

"Come on in." she slid the door open, and they walked in then she shut the door. "What is your name?"

"My name?"

"Yes your name. You do have a name don't you?"

"Yes. It is just surprising that..."

"What? Surprising that a lady of a domain wishes to know a servant's name? Well I'm not like most ladies. So tell me your name."

"Nami, Milady. My name is Nami."

"It fits you because of your eyes." Listening to the girl speak, Kagome was not watching the color of the jar that she picked up and poured in the cup then placed the jar back down and reached for the hot water, mixed the herb and water then handed it to the girl. For if she had paid close attention, she would of seen that she did not grab a black jar but rather the earth colored jar that had the herb to help improve the chance to get with child and not the jar to keep from getting with child.

"This mix tastes stronger than the other." Nami said after she drank the mixture.

"I must have poured a little too much in this time while talking with you about your name. Don't worry a little to much won't hurt you." She took the cup from Nami and rinsed it out and sat it down then they walked out of the room and down the hall to the study. Knocking Kagome waited for the invite to come in.

"Why do you come with the servant?" Sesshoumaru asked as they walked into the study.

"Please lord Sesshoumaru, no questions right now. Just know that I wish for you to enjoy her, as my gift to you upon my remaining here."

"Upon this one, doing so, then you must agree to come and speak to this Sesshoumaru and you are to answer any questions."

"Fine." She turned and left heading to find Rin. Upon not finding her in her room, she headed to Rin's favorite spot in the garden. "You look lovely! Would you care for some company?"

"Oh, yes Kagome! Rin would greatly like you to company her."

"What are you doing today out here?" Kagome stepped close to Rin.

"Was going to watch clouds float by in the sky, but now that you are here, we can play where I hide and you find Rin. Though Kagome gets to hide first and Rin finds her." Rin turned and began to count. Kagome quickly looked around and found a spot then quickly went over to the spot and hide. "Here Rin comes Kagome." Rin just barely turned around to go look for Kagome when she heard a sneeze and quickly found Kagome. "Rin found Kagome. Now it is your turn to find Rin."

"One...two...three...four...five...six...seven... ready or not here I come Rin." Turning around she looked at all the possible places Rin could hide then headed to one. Checking she did not find her. Going to another place she didn't find her there. As she turned to go in another direction, she heard Rin softly laughing. "Found you. Do you know that you're not supposed to giggle or make any sound like that?"

"That is ok." Rin tapped Kagome then ran. "Come get me Kagome!" Kagome gave her a second to get a head start before running after her. Rin giggled as Kagome ran after her. Reaching out to get Rin, Rin turned in another direction. Kagome followed but had to duck when she noticed a low branch. Seeing where Rin was heading Kagome cut through another way to appear in front of Rin.

"Hello Rin." She grabbed her and gave her a hug. "Your turn." She let go then took off, in a slow pace for Rin's legs but still enough speed to keep out of reach. Scanning ahead of her to see where to turn she cut to her right then looked back to Rin and ran into something hard. When she fell, she landed on something soft. Looking at what she ran into and then landed on, she saw the color of white. Following the white up she began to see black armor, then a reddish sash. "I'm sorry!" she noticed she was across his abdomen. She quickly sat back on her knees. "I didn't mean to...I didn't see you."

"No harm, Kagome. What were you running from?" InuTaisho asked as he sat up.

"I got you Kagome!" Rin came running up to her.

"From her! We were playing what is called tag. It is where one person is it and they have to run and tag another player. The person who is running away gets touched then that person become it and have to try and catch someone else. It was Rin's turn to catch me when I ran into you." She looked at Rin then back at the western lord's father. "What were you doing?"

"Taking a leisurely walk. Care to join me?" InuTaisho looked at Rin. "Or maybe another time?"

"Lady Kagome!"

"Yes?" she turned to see a servant.

"You are summoned to the lord's study."

"_That didn't take long._" she voiced low. "Ok. Thank you." She watched as the servant left. InuTaisho got up and held a hand out to her. "Well that solves that question. So I guess later." She gave him a bow before leaving.

_{{{{Knocking}}}}_

"Enter." Sliding the door open and walking in, she could smell the scent of Sesshoumaru's and Nami's arousal and of body fluids from their joining in the air.

"I have come as agreed.. So what questions do you want answered?"

"Explain why you avoid being near this Sesshoumaru? Is it because of this one looking at the servant girl in the dining hall upon your return?"

"No it is not because you looked at Nami nor is it because you take enjoyment in bedding her. Though she told me that you did not inform her that you had a mate. To be honest, I avoid you because while I was gone to the wolf den, I'd grown away from you because I realized how much difference we are to one another. You act as though everything is below you. You appear cold, heartless to everything around. You are so afraid to be seen having fun with Rin or even to have any fun. Like when I covered up my scent and power that one morning. You reacted to serious."

"Upon you becoming this one's mate, you knew of the way this Sesshoumaru was like."

"Excuse me! When I became your mate! Like I, had a choice in the manner. If I remember you were the one who bit my neck while at Kouga's den when you took me there to show him that I was alright. I did not know what the bite meant until they told me the next morning. You bit me and expected me to know what it meant. I informed you that it needed to stop because I knew you would not like the outcome, but you kept it up. So don't try to lay this 'You knew how this Sesshoumaru's way before becoming his mate' thing on me!" she glared at him. "Oh! You best do something. Since I'm looking ill at you! After all being a human is lower than you. You know, I bet you're not even happy that your father is back. Have you even told him that you are grateful to have him back?"

"That concerns you not."

"You see the way you just answered my question! Why would I want to be around you when I can't talk to you without you speaking to me as if I'm below you and that nothing concerns me! Where I'm standing, avoiding you is a great blessing." She turned and walked over then roughly opening then closing the door. Heading to her room, she grabbed her weapons then heading to the mean door. As she came around the corner, she bumped into someone.

"How was your talk with my son?"

"You mean Mister cold, 'everything concerns you not' when you ask a question? Let's just say there would not be enough space between us that would be too great, that I would not feel a blessing to have" with that she stormed away.

"_What possibly could you of said and done this time to distance her_ _even more from you?_"

Once outside she looked in the direction of her second domain but knew that if she walked to the gate, she would be questioned of where she was going and those within the domain would know she left the domain and come to find her and bring her back.. The guards watched as she stood there looking at the gate before heading in the direction of the meadow. They could feel the aura around her so they felt it best not to approach her at that given moment.

Going to the area where she trained, she drew he bow and notched an arrow, taking careful aim and preparing to fire, she let the bow and arrow drop from her hands before she dropped to her knees. "Is that how he truly sees me? That seeing the way he was before I was made his mate and now seeing how many differences between us that its now my fault that we are mates?" she looked up towards the sky. "Why are you doing this to me? What do you have in store for me? Do you want my life as well? I can hand it to you." She pulled her sword from its sheath and held it up but then it was removed from her hand. Turning, she saw the western lord's father. "Please hand me the sword back."

"No harm will you do to yourself." InuTaisho watched as tears welled up in her eyes before leaning forward placing her head to the ground as she wept. He stood there a moment before plunging the sword into the ground before crouching down in front of her then drew her up and against his chest. "Let all of the hurt and pain out." He placed his head in the crook of her neck as he rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry for being so weak." She forced the water works to stop.

"Do not stop yourself from shedding tears. I do not see it as a sign of weakness. What exactly did my son say to you?"

"I'm sure you are getting tired at hearing how much problems that is going on. I'm sure you had a peaceful life when you were with both your mates. The only peace I have here is being able to talk to you and know that you are listening to me. I enjoy talking with you even though more than most of the time it is like now, talking to you about my problems. Sure at some times it can be peaceful with Rin, but the only full time I'm really at peace is when I'm curled up on my futon asleep."

"There were really bad times when both my mates fought. Before I escorted Sesshoumaru's mother from the western lands, it had got to where no peace could be found. The cause to escort my first mate from this domain was due to her killing one of my concubines."

"Why? What happened that she would do that?" she looked at him.

"One day when I was wounded from a fight it took a few days to heal; this particular concubine came to my chamber to check on my wounds, while my mate's slept. While checking my wounds she proceeded to undress me to bathe and cleanse my wounds and body. During her bathing of me, she made me aroused then lowered herself onto me." He stopped when Kagome's face blushed. "I can stop."

"No that's alright. It's just a lot of personal information, but go ahead."

"My arousal grew until it ended in my person being satisfied by my release. I did not find out until much later when her belly began to swell with my pup that she did not do as she was to do before any pleasure. When her belly was swollen to where she could not hide that she was with pup, my first mate lured her out to the small building behind the main building to get her alone with no witnesses. When a bad feeling came over me and I follow my instincts until I came to the small building and witnessed my mate kill the concubine that was near to the birthing month."

"But you had Tenseiga."

"The way she had killed the concubine, Tenseiga could not have brought her back. She made sure that I was unable to use the sword. Blood was everywhere. The rage that once filled me before I pursued her to be my mate returned. The death of my concubine who carried my pup cried out to be repaid, but my son was only the age of the heir of the wolf clan and still needed his mother. A servant who came to see what was wrong ended up being slaughtered before four of my armed me could brings me to my knees to keep me from killing her."

"I'm so sorry. That must have been terrible to see and know that a pup you sired, knowing or not knowing that it happened would never be born." She reached out taking his hand into her hand then brought it to her lips then gently kissed it. "How could what I'm going through even compare to that of your loss? Even the loss of my friends could not compare because they were friends and not almost being born."

"Though, not the same in intensity, but still in hurt."

She sat there quiet for a few moments. "When I was summoned to the study, I came out and explained why I was avoiding him. He asked if it had to do with the servant girl and I told him no, that I knew he has found enjoyment in her body and even though he didn't inform her that he had a mate, it was ok with me. Then I explained that I had grown apart from him because of the differences. Like how he is so afraid to be seen having fun with Rin or even any fun. Like when I covered up my power and scent. He took it so serious. He told me that I knew the way he was before becoming his mate." She explained what she had said about that. "I even said 'I bet you're not even happy that your father is back. Have you even told him that you are grateful to have him back?' In return he says it concerns me not. He makes it like when I speak to him that I am below him and nothing here concerns me. The only one other than Hanako that I can talk to is you. With Hanako I have to be careful what I say, but with you. I feel really comfortable around you and feel at ease, comfortable and enjoy talking with you. If Sesshoumaru and I could talk together with the feeling of warmth, caring, and with comfort like you and I can freely talk then..." she stopped.

"What?"

"You and I talk together the way mates should be able to do. I feel safe, comfortable around you and not afraid to be around you. I can talk to you with ease. You are so much more caring, you think before you do things, you don't look down at me other than having to because of my height and yours. You are so warm to be around and not cold. You don't make me feel below you." She took a deep breath. "I'm beginning to wish I could remove his mark from..." she stood up and faced away from InuTaisho.

"From your neck!" she heard him say behind her as a finger slid over the mark.

"I should not of said or thought that." She looked at him. "I should be getting to my bedchamber." She became nervous.

"You spoke of being comfortable when speaking with me, but yet here, you stand nervous in front of me now. You spoke from the heart. I do not look down at you for your words. My son's has hurt you by his actions and words." A sound behind them alerted them to someone else.

"Midday meal is to be served."

"Thank you. We will be there." They watched as the person bowed then left. "After the meal I've got to find Yemon so I could ask if he could begin training me once more since I allowed all the hard work they spent training to become lax."

"How strong in fighting do you desire to become?"

"Where I'm, not weak! Even though that's a given because I am human. I would desire to be able to hold my own or defeat a enemy if I am ever caught alone."

"Would you consider being taught by a highly skilled warrior?"

"Who are we talking about? Your son has taught me, Yemon has taught me, and even Touran has taught me. All the others here are afraid to teach me."

"You will be taught by the one who taught Sesshoumaru some of his skills and the one who taught Yemon some of what he knows."

'You!"

"Why would you be surprised? I had been around and trained in the ways of fighting since I was younger than my son when he started, plus I know many more ways to kill an enemy that my own son does not."

**_~ Three Months Have Passed ~_**

For the passed three months, Kagome had been completely avoiding Sesshoumaru as much as possible, by going outside, practicing and keeping her skills up, spent time with Rin and when she was not doing those she would be found in her bedchamber. The morning meals were quite except for the questions from Rin. This, morning was not anything different.

It was now time for the midday meal and she had refused to go to the dining hall to eat. Instead she went to the bathing area and soaked in the water to release the tension that was in her body. The tension in her body had been building to where she had been not having an appetite and causing her food to not taste good to her. She, was now back in her bedchamber combing her fingers through her hair.

_{{{{Knocking}}}}_

"Come in." Kagome called out. The door slid open. She saw Nami looking at her nervously. "You can come in Nami."

"Could I speak to you Milady?"

"Yes. Would you care to come and take a seat?" Kagome waited for Nami to take a seat before she sat down next to her. "What could I help you with? Are you wishing to be intimate with lord Sesshoumaru since it has been a while?"

"Being bedded by the lord has been greatly missed, but I have not felt well and don't understand why."

"Have you ate something and began to feel this way?"

"No, Milady."

"Please just a moment." She walked to the door and summoned for Hanako. Not long after she made the summons, Hanako came into the room.

"What are you doing here with lady Kagome? Back to work!"

"That is alright Hanako. She came to me because she is not feeling well. That is the reason why I summoned for you. Maybe you could help me to figure out what is wrong."

"Why don't you tell me." Hanako spoke.

"These feel slightly bigger and tender." Nami pointed to her breasts. "Relieve myself a lot and backache's very much. Feel like not sleep that much, gain weight when not eat much."

"Why don't you lay back on lady Kagome's futon." She did so then Hanako came over and felt the girl's stomach. "Have you been with a male?"

"Not since three months time." Nami answered.

"Has any blood season come to you?" Hanako and Kagome watched as the girl shook her head no. "Lady Kagome, feel this area." Kagome felt Nami's abdomen and felt a lump the size of a rather large grapefruit.

"Is that..."

"You must find this male and inform him that he sired an offspring." Nami looked worried.

"Don't worry, I will go with you." Kagome said as Hanako left. Helping Nami to stand, they left the bedchamber and headed down to the study and knocked.

_{{{{Knocking}}}_

"Enter!" both Kagome and Nami took a breath as Kagome slid the door open, walked in, and closed the door. "Service has not been fulfilled for many nights and months. Has my mate brought you here to do so? If his mate has done so then, she is to watch this bedding."

"Afraid not, lord Sesshoumaru. But we have come to speak of a situation that involves her." Kagome looked at Nami and Nami stepped forward a bit.

"A, situation?" Sesshoumaru did not raise his head nor did he raise his eyes.

"She is pregnant lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome answered.

"Who is the warrior in whom this one must speak to?"

"She has only been with one male!" She watched as Sesshoumaru barely looked over at them before standing. "We know whom she has been bedded by. You are the one who sired the child she now carries." She watched as he did not say anything. "Are you going to say or do anything?" all of a sudden a flash filled the room blinding Kagome, then the sound of something hitting the floor and liquid hitting Kagome's face. When the light faded Nami was nowhere to be seen. She caught the slight green color to two of Sesshoumaru's fingers. Wiping her face and looking at her hand, she saw red. She looked around and saw the same red. Looking at the spot where Nami had stood, there was Nami on the floor with a pool of blood. "**NOOOOOO!**" Kagome's scream filled the room as she ran to Nami's body and lifted the bloody body to her chest. The faint sound of a door opened. "**YOU KILLED HER! SHE WAS PREGNANT AND YOU** **KILLED HER. YOU! WHO WAS THE FATHER? THE ONE WHO SIRED THE CHILD SHE ****CARRIED!**" she rocked back and forth.

"Get her out of here!" was faintly heard.

"Come lady Kagome!" she pushed away from the one who touched her.

"**I LOATHE YOU AND DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!**" she pushed through those in the study and ran out of the room heading to the main door.

"You there, follow her and stay with her until I come!"

"Yes sir!" the guards left.

"**_You have done what your mother done to one of my concubines that _****_became with my pup. My men took men down to keep me from killing her for_** **_what she had done. If you were trying to keep Kagome as your mate! You _****_have just lost her. The Fate's had best do something before I choose_** **_that which would have been your mother's fate had my men not taken me _****_down before I could do so._**" The color of red filled InuTaisho's eyes as he left the study.

Meanwhile the guards at the gate watched as a blood covered Kagome came running out of the main building and towards them. As she approached them they felt a high aura coming off of her so as she got close, they just stepped aside. Not long after she passed them two warriors came running out of the main building.

"What is the matter? Why was lady Kagome covered in blood?"

"We do not know all that went on. Apparently the lord bedded a servant and she became with pup and he killed the servant in front of lady Kagome. Lord InuTaisho sent us to follow lady Kagome."

"I will come with you." They looked at the owner of the voice to see Yemon standing there. "We might need a few more men to help us." He summoned more men over to him and informed them what was needed. "We go." When they came upon her, she was nearing the stream. Yemon motioned for the men to spread out to semi surround her. "Kagome, Wait."

"Don't come any nearer Yemon! I swear I will purify anyone even you if you try to get me to go back." She turned to face him.

"Kagome, I can't imagine what you are feeling or going through. Death is a hard thing to witness. Come back with..."

"NO. I don't want to go back. If I do **_I WILL_** purify and kill him or die trying for what he did!"

"Alright let me come close and you and I can talk. If you do not want to return, I will not make you. We can just talk." Yemon continued to advance slowly to her as he could see the men slowly surrounding her with their power and scents covered. As he continued there came a snap of a twig to her left. She turned to see a few warriors, so she turned to the other way to see a few more. When she turned to run, arms enclosed around her keeping her from running.

"Let me go!" she struggled to get free.

"Gather your men and return to the domain. Leave me alone to speak with her."

"Yes my lord." Yemon bowed. "We return."

"Let me..." she was turned to face the one holding her. InuTaisho looked down at her and saw that her face was smeared with blood. Looking lower he saw that the yellow cotton kimono was covered in blood. She had to of been close when his son killed the servant.

"Come with me." He held out his hand.

"No..." she saw his claws then stepped away from him.

"What cause would I have to harm you? You can trust me." He extended his arm and held out his hand again. "I know the pain you suffer." She slowly took a hold of his hand and the next thing she knew was a sphere formed around them and as quick as it appeared around them it disappeared and they were not where they were but next to a pond. Looking around she made out the main building of the domain.

"You brought me back to the domain! Wh..." He silenced her by placing a finger over her lips.

"I did not bring you back here to cause you pain. You need to change out of that kimono, bathe, eat, and rest." He removed his armor then removed his outer haori. "Remove both outer and inner kimono then put this on." He turned his back to her. She stood there and looked around then removed the out and inner kimono, then grabbed his outer haori then put it on.

"Its on." He turned around to see her holding the haori in place with a clutched hand.

" Come kneel by me," Slowly making her way over to him, the haori slipped down her shoulder revealing his son's mark. He reached out to bring the haori back up and their hands met. She moved her hand away after the haori was back where it belonged. He took the soiled kimono and looked for an area that had no blood. When he found it he used his claws to cut the area free of the rest. Once free he dipped it into the water and squeezed it out.. Bringing the cloth towards her, she cringed. "I am just going to clean your face. You don't want Rin to see you in the state that you are in do you?"

"Sorry!" she voiced low.

"No need to apologize." He answered as he finished cleaning her face. "The rest you will have to clean. Come we..." he made ready to get up but her hand touched his arm.

"Why? Why did he kill her? There could have been some other way. I had her...how could she end up carrying his pup? She had been coming to me for the herbal drink to keep from getting that way unless...unless I messed up and gave her the wrong herb drink and that would mean...I got her killed!"

"Dwell not on blaming this on you. Wrong mixture of herbs or not does not excuse him to end another life. To end another in front of one to whom he wishes to remain by his side." He stood and led her back to the main building. As the entered the main building and headed to the direction of the study to get to her room, InuTaisho felt a strange feeling as he drew near to the stud. He stopped at the study door. "The memory of what took place in this room is strong, but I feel something strange." He slid opened the door and walked in. Kagome took a deep breath then followed. InuTaisho scanned the room. The study was clean and did not hold the smell of blood in it. A shimmer drew his attention to the area behind the low desk. "Who are you?" InuTaisho placed his hand on his sword.

"Who are you talking to?" Kagome looked to see the same shimmer.

"Lord InuTaisho, I am one of the Fate's who granted your return to the living." The shimmer moved a bit closer to InuTaisho and Kagome.

"Why are you within my son's study?"

"Myself and the other Fate's have agreed, that your son does need to be taught hard of his actions. He has been removed from this plain of the living."

"What do you plan to do with him? Did you remove his life?"

"He remains alive. We the Fate's would ask what you would have done to him. In what form should he be taught?"

"Have him repeat key points of his life that the Fate's think he needs to repeat and change. Have him repeat the points in his life that he has killed without a good cause to do so. Have him repeat those events until he learns to think of other ways to handle events without killing for the answer and use killing as the last thing. Unless he is in a battle then he may kill if that is the only way to end the battle. Events that have to do with the domain let him see, but relationships, deaths, births, keep them from him until after they have happened." InuTaisho said.

"What about you, lady miko Kagome? Do you wish for anything to be done unto him?"

"Yes make him suffer long and hard! Make him feel every bit of the hurt and pain he has caused to those around him. Have him relive his brother's life from a new born up until he died and how he was treated by youkai, humans, and other hanyou's because of him being a hanyou. Don't make him relieve it physically but have him relieve it as if seeing and feeling it through Inuyasha. Make each and every time that he confronted his brother and ridiculed him with words, fighting, cold attitudes, scorn, etc..., make them strong. All the times that he made me feel far below him since I've been at this domain, from looking down at me, saying that things here concern me not even though I am his mate, making me feel weak, the honor of seeing him kill Nami in front of me because we informed him that she was with pup. Have him feel my pain, my hurt, and all the feelings that I felt each time the events had happened. I would like him to have to be judged by my group of each of the events, and if he does not pass, keep him repeating the events until he truly feels compassion, having a warm heart, and truly knows how people around him feels. Keep him as long as it is needed to break that cold, emotionless person that he is.. Have his brother Inuyasha be the one who he has to talk to and be with as he goes through this. If my group and Inuyasha don't think he has changed then keep reaping all the events that lord InuTaisho and I have brought up until they say that he has passed and is ready to be returned to the living world."

"Very well; we the Fate's will use what has been spoken. Lord InuTaisho, this will be returned to you for he does not need the sword where he is. Lady miko Kagome there is a matter that needs to be spoken to you. You must listen to what needs to be spoken and move from this spot.." The shimmering figure turned to the side. Both Kagome and InuTaisho looked in the direction that the Fate looked in. they did not see anything at first, but then six figures materialized.

"Inuyasha, Sango, Shippou, Miroku, Kirara!" tears filled her eyes.

"Kagome, you must listen. We don't have much time." They came over to her.

"You must continue with your life and not regretting because of the past events of the battle with Naraku. We do not blame you for our deaths." Miroku stepped closer and spoke.

"But if I was stronger and able to fight then all of you would not of had to be distracted by surrounding me to make sure I was safe. If I was able to of helped then you all would of still be alive."

"What if's, what haves, what might of...is not the point that is needed to speak about? What matters is..."

"What matters is you are alive and safe. I am sorry that I did not detect the real you before you were seriously wounded and I am grateful that you stumbled upon Sesshoumaru's camp and he chose to heal you. Despite the way you feel about me Kagome, I really did care and loved you. The only way I knew how to show you is by being hard, all mouth and at times uncaring..." Inuyasha spoke up.

"Uncaring was most of the time!" Shippou spoke up.

"Shut up runt. That is why I wanted no one to be around you. Not even the mangy wolf. Why did you let him Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, you know why. Kouga kept her together." Sango spoke.

"Time to return." The Fate spoke.

"_Please Kagome do not allow our deaths to keep your heart cold. Carry __on with your life. Always remember we are watching and are close to you_ _even though you can't see us!_" they faded away.

"No wait!" she went to her knees when they were gone.

"Miko Kagome. Let those around you who care help return you to the way you once were before you grew cold and hard. Do not be afraid to love once more without fear, doubt, regret, and unease in your heart. Allow love to come to you, open yourself fully to it." With that the Fate was gone. She remained on her knees weeping at seeing her friends again.

"Let me help you to your bedchamber so you can change." InuTaisho stepped up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. As she began to stand he helped her to her feet then they left the study and walked down to her bedchamber and he slide the door open for her.

"What is going to be told to everyone about lord Sesshoumaru disappearing?"

"Something will be thought of by the time evening meal comes, then after the meal I will summon everyone to the courtyard."

"What about poor Rin? He was everything to her."

"Great care will have to be taken with her on this manner. Hanako will be sent to you." He slid the door closed. Standing there at the closed door for a moment longer, Kagome tried to think of what to explain to Rin about the absence of Sesshoumaru. While thinking she walked over and sat on the futon waiting for Hanako to arrive.

A slight knock... Then the door slid open.

"Lady Kagome, why are you wearing lord InuTaisho's haori and not your kimono?" Hanako asked upon entering the room..

"Because the other, kimono was covered in blood! Nami's blood!" Kagome said low.

"Nami's blood?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru killed her while she stood in front of me and close to his low desk. We informed him that she was with pup."

"You were to tell the one who sired the pup."

"We did! Lord Sesshoumaru was the one who got Nami pregnant. He was the one who sired the pup that Nami was carrying. He had been bedding her for some time. Every since I was at the wolf den, he has been bedding her and while I was back."

"What would you want to wear in colors? Would you care for yellow, blue, pink, or black?"

"It does not matter to me." She watched as Hanako went over and picked out a kimono for her to wear then walked over to Kagome. When she did she seen dried blood in Kagome's hair.

"Before we get you dressed, we need to get you cleaned up. You still have blood on you." Kagome followed Hanako out of the room to head to the bathing building. When Kagome was clean, Hanako dressed her in a rose pink kimono with plum and cherry blossoms with a light green obi.

"Don't fix my hair yet Hanako please. I was thinking about lying down for a while before the evening meal. I am feeling tired."

"Sure lady Kagome. I will return." Hanako bowed then left the room, as Kagome went to lay down.

Much later Kagome walked to the dining hall and made her way to her spot at the table. When she sat down a bowl of clear broth with vegetables, and egg white was placed in front of her. The egg whites were thin and looked like mucus. A bowl of rice was placed next followed by a cup of tea. Her stomach almost turned when she poked at the egg whites. She opts to push it away then grabbed the bowl of rice. Her eating habits have been watched as of late by InuTaisho.

"Kagome, why is Sesshoumaru-sama not with us at meal?" Rin looked across the table at her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama received a parchment requesting him to journey to another territory. I am unsure what he has to do there. I don't even know how long he will be gone, but before he left, he asked that I inform you that he wishes for you to listen and follow everything that his father, lord InuTaisho says for you to do and to listen to me. You are to listen and follow what is given as you would with him. Will you do as he commands of you to do?"

"Yes Rin can do so. Kagome why do you not eat all of food? You have not eaten much in many days."

"My stomach has been really touchy as of late, and different foods don't taste or look right to me. I am sure it will go away soon."

After the evening meal was done, InuTaisho summoned for all of the servants, warriors, and guards to assemble in the courtyard and to await him. Kagome and Rin followed him out to the courtyard then stood off to the side.

"My son has been summoned away and there was not given how long he will be away from the domain. So I lord InuTaisho the sire of lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha will take up and rule this domain as I once did before my son became lord. From this point and until he returns, the position of lord returns to me. If by some reason he does not return the title of lord of the western domain will permanently be mine."

"What of lady Kagome? What will happen of her position?"

"The title of lady will remain hers."

"Even upon your son not returning to reclaim the title of lord?"

"As spoken her title will remain."

"Will you take her upon yourself as mate if her mate does not return?"

"Such talk of the future needs not to be spoken at this time." He turned.

"Will you once again take up concubines?"

"The affairs of a lord or that of a lady does not concern those who serve under them. If a lord or even a lady chooses to take concubines it is permitted and does not concern anyone else within the domain. Return to your duties." InuTaisho turned and walked back into the main building with both Kagome and Rin following.

* * *

**_~ Japanese Names and Meanings ~_**

Nami = Wave


	51. Chapter 50

"Where is this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru looked around him.

"This is the spirit world which you don't belong!" Sesshoumaru turned towards the voice.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru reached down for his sword but found they were not there.

"Your swords were left in the realm of the living lord Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru watched as a shimmering being appeared by Inuyasha and five others.

"Why am I here in the realm of the dead?"

"You are here to learn from your past wrongs." The Fate spoke.

"Past wrongs? This Sesshoumaru has none!"

"We the Fate's will show you, your past from a young warrior up until now. What events we show you, you must answer the question of 'why am I being showed this certain event.' There will always be a reason for all that is shown to you. Other events will be shown to you from another events all together, that will go with an event that you just recently done. The length of your stay within the spirit realm is up to you and if you learn from the events. These six will judge your progress, but one has the final say before we the Fate's send you back."

"What events?"

"The events will not be told to you until you are in the event. The events will repeat themselves until you learn the better outcome of the event and how you can handle it wisely."

"Who is this one, you speak of?"

"The one that is spoken of will be the one you must speak with and will be a guide during these events. He is not to interfere or give you answers, but is to give advice. The one that we the Fate's have chosen to do this task is the one in front of you. Your own brother Inuyasha! You must prove to him that you have changed from the events and have learned from them." At hearing this Inuyasha gave a big grin to his brother.

"So in a sense, I hold the keys over Sesshoumaru on how long he remains here and not returning to the domain and the realm of the living?"

"Correct Inuyasha," The Fate answered.

"Well that means he will be here many long centuries." Shippou spoke up.

"What of my domain?"

"It will be handled."

"_My son has been summoned away and there was not given how long he __will be away from the domain. So I lord InuTaisho, the sire of lord_ _Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha will take up and rule this domain as I once did __before my son became lord. From this point and until he returns, the_ _position of lord returns to me. If by some reason he does not return,_ _the title of lord of the western domain will permanently be_  
_mine._"

Meanwhile back in the realm of the living it was evening and Kagome had told Rin a story and returned to her own room and was fast asleep. Several hours into the night a loud scream filled the domain.

"**_NOOOO!_**" Kagome sat up screaming. The next thing she knew was her door quickly sliding open and in stepped InuTaisho with a drawn sword. Quickly scanning the room, he did not see any intruders. He turned to the guards who just came running up behind him.

"It is nothing. You may return to what you were doing. I will handle this." He closed the door then slowly made his way over to the futon. He laid the sword down then lowered down to the futon and gently pulled Kagome into his arms. She stiffened at his touch. "Kagome relax. I'm not the enemy. Look at me." He softly brushed the hair gently away from her cheek. "Look me in the eyes. What do you see?"

She finally looked, at him. "Someone who cares about me," she said.

He pressed a gently kiss to her forehead. "That's right. I care about you, and I want to help you, but I can not do that if you will not tell me what is wrong."

"There's nothing to tell. It was just a bad dream."

"It might help to talk about it."

"I don't want to bother..." she stopped when she placed her hand on his chest to feel smooth and warmth under her hand. For the first time since he had come in she noticed that his chest was bare. "Your chest is bare!"

"Yes, Kagome it is. I sleep that way." He watched her look at his chest again then removed her hand from his chest then scooted away from him. "Does the sight of me without my haori bother you or even disgust you?"

"No...it's...not that. Could we talk about this later? Like after the morning meal? I am really tired." She yawned. He stood to his feet then grabbed his sword. Looking around the room he saw a bowl on her low table. Walking over, he picked it up to see food in it.

"You did not eat the food brought to you!" he placed it back down.

"No. When Hanako brought it, I was hungry, but then the sight and smell of the food did not agree with me. I just forgot to have her take it back to be cleaned."

"Has there, been other things that you have felt?"

"No, just tired. That is about it."

"If you need to talk, you know where my bedchamber is." He walked to the door, opened it and walked out closing it. Standing there looking at a closed door, she brought her hand up and looked at it. She traced her other hand over the palm of the one she brought up to look at. She could still feel the warmth of his chest as if she was still touching him. On the other side of the door InuTaisho still stood. He still felt her by the door, but then the feeling slowly moved away so he returned to his own bedchamber.

When dawn began to appear in the sky, InuTaisho arose, dressed, and then headed to the study. Sitting behind the low desk, he could smell the faint scent of when his son had taken the servant girl. The scent was strong in the spot that he was sitting. The scent of a female's arousal slowly began to awaken his body for it had been a very long while since he had bedded a female. To get his mind off of that he grabbed some parchment and began to write. When he was finished he had four rolled up parchments. He summoned for four guards.

**_~ Inside the Parchment _**~

_This is a formal request by which your person is required to_  
_appear at the Western domain. More information of your appearance will_  
_be given you upon your arrival._

_Signed_

_Lord of the Western Lands_

The guards entered the study.

"I summoned you four to deliver four parchments. They are to be delivered to the wolf clan, one to the Southern lord, one to the Eastern lord, and one to the Panther tribe." He handed the parchment to the guards. "They are to be delivered as quickly as possible. Inform them a quick response is required."

"Yes M'lord." They bowed then left.

A little while later when the sun started to grace the sky with some color, Hanako walked in to Kagome's bedchamber to pick out the kimono before walking over to wake Kagome up. When Kagome did not wake up at first, Hanako shook her a little bit more.

"No...no...no...please don't shake me!" she slowly sat up.

"Are you hurt lady Kagome? Should I get M'lord?"

"No, I'm not hurt, and no you don't have to get lord InuTaisho. I only have an upset stomach. It will pass in a moment." Getting to her feet she walked behind the changing screen to change into the white under kimono then came back out to Hanako. She noticed a few slight changes to Kagome's body. She noticed that Kagome's breasts were slightly bigger and her nipples were sticking out, other than that she helped Kagome into a light blue kimono.

"Would you want me to walk with you to the dining hall?"

"Thanks but I can make it." Kagome walked out of the room. When at the door to the dining hall they were open to her and she walked to her seat and sat down. It was strange to see Sesshoumaru's father at the head of the table. Again this morning she ate less. When she was finished both Rin and Kagome left the room together.

Several hours passed and the four guards had returned and informed lord InuTaisho that those who received the parchments would arrive after midday. After spending time in the garden Kagome had returned to her room and took a nap. She was waked up to many strong auras. She watched as Hanako walked in.

"Why are there so many strong auras?"

"The lords and ladies from the other territories are here and those nasty panther clan are here as well."

"Why are they here and why do you call the panther tribe nasty? Are you a dog youkai as well and that is the reason you don't like them?"

"I know not why the other lords and ladies are here. No, I am not a dog youkai. I am, a Rue."

"Do I have to dress in a formal kimono since lord Sesshoumaru is not here?"

"Yes Milady, you must still do so. We must hurry so you can arrive before lord InuTaisho." She went over to gather the kimono for Kagome to wear. Kagome stood behind the screen in the white under kimono. She was handed a red kimono, followed with a blue, and then a pink. When the pink one, was on, she came out and over to Hanako. Hanako helped her to put on a mint green kimono with blue and pink flowers followed by a red obi. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, with hair hanging down over her ears. "You are ready Milady. Hurry to the dining hall."

"Oh yuck!" a bit of nausea came up.

"What Milady?"

"Nausea! Probably because not eating much." She kept her hand on her stomach on the way to the dining hall as she willed the nausea away. The door was opened to her.

"Look Kagome! Kouga's here." Was heard as she walked in. she greeted everyone as she made her way to sit in her spot. She smiled at Kouga as she sat by him.

"Where is your mate? Should he be here to greet us?" the eastern lady asked.

"Yes.. We were requested to arrive at the western domain and we would be told why when we got here!" the Southern lord spoke.

"I'm sorry, but I am not sure why you were summoned here."

"That I would be able to explain!" a voice spoke as the door opened. Everyone looked to the door and their mouth's dropped. Well all except Kouga's that is. They watched as InuTaisho made his way to the head of the table followed by guards behind him. Every eye followed him.

"If you would permit me to speak." The Southern lord spoke.

"Granted."

"I am sure I speak for everyone here when I ask, How is it possible that you are here in the land of the living?"

"The Fate's saw to it, to answer a request. Though the one who they answered would say it was meant as a curse or daring the Fate's to do so."

"Who had done do?" the Southern lord asked. Everyone watched as both InuTaisho and Kouga pointed to Kagome.

"You knew of this young Kouga of the wolf clan?" asked the Eastern lady.

"Yes, it happened while she was at my den while a rough time was between her and lord Sesshoumaru."

"Speaking of lord Sesshoumaru, where is he? After all he did send the request for all of us to be here."

"He was not the one that sent the request. It was I who sent it. It is about him that all of you are here. There has been an event that has occurred that he was taken away from the domain and there is no idea when he will return."

"What kind of event?"

"It came to my son's attention that the servant that he had been bedding became with his pup. His mate and the servant were in his study when he killed the servant in front of young Kagome. Kagome ran out of the room. Before I left the study I told my son that the Fate's had best do something about him before I carried out the punishment that I was going to do to his own mother who done the exact same thing to a concubine that I had got with pup. When I ruled when Sesshoumaru was a mere pup much the same as the wolf heir. I gave chase to lady Kagome who was covered in blo..." InuTaisho watched as Kagome stood up.

"Please excuse me, but I need to leave. I plan on going to train." She bowed to InuTaisho and left the dining hall.

"Please excuse her. This is still fresh in her memory. It only happened the other day. She was covered in the blood of the servant. She was standing closely behind the servant when she was killed."

"So where is your son now?"

"He is in the land of the dead." InuTaisho voiced.

"The land of the dead! Is he dead then?"

"No he is still very much alive. The Fate's put him in the land of the dead to put him through punishment. He will be put through events of his life that he chose to do unwisely. He must learn to deal with things in other ways other than killing as his first option. Depending on how long it takes is how long he will be gone from this realm of the living. So until then I have taken over once more as the western lands ruler, as I once was. The lands will return to my son upon his return, but let it be known that if he does not return then the lands will be permanently mine."

"Will the dog clan and us panther clan live in peace or start the fight all over again between us?" Touran spoke up.

"You and my son made peace and you helped to train lady Kagome, so there will remain peace between us."

Meanwhile while they continued to talk, Kagome returned to her bedchamber and changed back into the light blue cotton kimono then placed her sword to her hip and grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows then left heading to the field where she trained in. But first she stopped at the gate to speak to Yemon.

"Should you be in with the guest's lady Kagome?"

"I excused myself when lord InuTaisho started to explain what lord Sesshoumaru did. Say could you come and train me for a while?"

"If you; would wish." Yemon followed Kagome out to the field they used to train in. "Don't go easy." She drew her sword.

Standing there, she tapped his sword to let him know she was ready. Yemon drew his sword, and then came at her with an attack but she blocked it. In a counter move she tried to hit low on his thigh but barely nicked his leg.

For the first half hour they were pulling really well at striking each other, but now she was beginning to get tired and sloppy in her moves. On one of the charges, she had stopped to catch her breath not watching Yemon. When she caught her breath, she looked up to see Yemon coming at her and then his shoulder went into her abdomen hard and sending her flying backward landing on the ground. She lay there dizzy for a moment before slowly getting to her feet.

"Are you alright lady Kagome? We can stop now if you would like."

"No, I can continue. Just give me a moment to get this nausea back down." When the nausea went away, she raised her sword then ran to him. Regaining her speed, blocks, hits, etc.., they were picking up more speed on the attacks when all of a sudden Yemon watched Kagome double over in pain. She gripped her abdomen. "Are you alright lady Kagome?" he did not get an answer. "Lady Kagome!"

"Ya...I'm fine." She tried to stand up and everything began to spin as another sharp pain sent her to her knees again. Yemon sheathed his sword and ran over to her.

"You do not look very well. We need to get you inside." He helped her to stand as he did she cried out in pain. The scent of blood hit him strong. It was not the scent of her time of the month. Looking down he saw blood on her kimono and on the ground where she went to her knees. "Hold on!" Yemon picked her up in his arms and ran to the main building.

Inside Hanako quickly headed towards the dining hall when all of the things that Kagome was going through coursed through her mind. Hanako realized what they meant. Getting to the dining hall the door opened and InuTaisho and the guests and InuTaisho's guards were coming out.

"Pardon me M'lord, but where might Lady Kagome be?"

"She mentioned she was going to go train." InuTaisho spoke.

"It is important that she is stopped!"

"What is wrong with her?" Kouga asked out of line.

"**M'LORD!**" A male's voice came from the main door. Everyone looked to see Yemon enter with Kagome in his arms. When he approached they saw that her kimono from the waist down was soaked in blood.

"KAGOME!" Kouga stepped close. "Hand her to me!" he took Kagome out of Yemon's arms.

"What happened?" InuTaisho looked at Yemon.

"We were practicing and I collided with her and she flew backwards. She doubled over in pain, but then she came at me again so we continued until she went to her knees, then I went to help her up to bring her here and her kimono and the ground under her had blood."

"I was too late!" Hanako voiced.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Her not eating that much, her being tired, her breasts are slightly larger and her nipples sticking out, as well as nausea! She has some of the same symptoms as Nami had before she went to lord Sesshoumaru."

"Who's this Nami?" Kouga asked.

"She is the servant girl that my son bedded and she became..." InuTaisho stopped and looked down at Kagome then to Hanako.

" Became with pup! Lady Kagome has or now had the signs."

"Get her to her bedchamber." Kouga ran past InuTaisho heading in that direction.

"Should a healer be called M'lord?" Hanako asked.

"Karan, go get our healer and be quick!"

"Yes Touran." While Touran was talking, InuTaisho summoned servants to lead the other lords and ladies to a room if they planned on staying. Inside Kagome's bedchamber, Hanako was trying to get Kouga to lay Kagome down on the futon but he would not let her get close to Kagome, nor would he let her out of his arms.

"You have no claim to her wolf to be holding her in your arms as such."

"Have no claim! She is also my mate. Even more so now that lord Sesshoumaru is not here, but in the spirit realm. So don't you dare say I have no claim to her or have a right to hold her as I am!" Hanako nor Kouga heard the door slid open and three people walk in.

"M'lord, he will not lay her down by saying he has claim to her like lord Sesshoumaru holds on her." Hanako looked at InuTaisho.

"He speaks the truth Hanako. She is his mate as well." InuTaisho walked closer to the futon with two others behind him and his guards.. Kouga let out a warning growl sound out. "No warning growls are needed wolf."

Some time had passed and the door slid open.

"I have brought the healer." They explained what Yemon had said to the healer and the other issues with eating and others that Hanako voiced.

"I need everyone except for the lord of this domain and the servant to leave this bedchamber!"

"I will not leave her."

"The healer knows what she is doing wolf." Touran voiced.

"You can wait outside the door while she does her ability." Karan spoke up next.

"I will be right outside the door Kagome!" Kouga voiced into her ear before laying her down then exited the room along with Touran, Karan, and Yemon.

"I will check the girl now." The healer untied the obi and the ties that held the kimono and under kimono closed. When they were open the healer looked Kagome over before she reached down to feel Kagome's abdomen. Feeling around on Kagome's abdomen, she felt a rather large size lump. "How long has she been with pup?"

"The knowledge of her being with pup is unknown." InuTaisho spoke.

"When was the last time she has been bedded?"

"Not more than a few days ago. Though there for a while she had been taking a herbal drink to help her to get with pup. The one that had her drink it told her that it was for cramps and energy while on her monthly and she had her taking a youkai female amount. She had stopped taking it when I informed her what it was."

"The bedding of this female does not match the size of the pup or it has a fast growth. Come check yourself." InuTaisho walked to the healer and the healer showed him where to feel. The lump that they felt was the size of a large apple. "She is just a human. Who is the one that bedded her?"

"She has been mated to two. My son mated her and the wolf that waits in the hall. The wolf bedded her while she was taking the herbal drink while she was on her blood month. What the wolf informed me of is the night before she returned to this domain my son and the wolf both bedded her one after the other. She was taking the herbal drink than as well. She is not just human. She is also a miko who has taken in a great amount of my son's blood."

"So either male could be the one who sired this female's pup that her body is forcing out of the body do to the accident during her training and while being unaware of being with pup. Given the size, she is and the lump that is the pup, this poor girl will be in extreme pain soon and could take a short time or many hours to expel the pup. If things go wrong she could even dye." InuTaisho raised his eyes from looking at Kagome to looking at the healer when she said that.

_An Hour Later...._

A loud scream came out of the room.

"KAGOME!" Kouga quickly opened the door.

"No get him out of here!" The healer said.

"Yemon!" InuTaisho called. Yemon came in and tried to get Kouga to leave but he was putting up a fight. "Young, wolf! If you do not leave, I will be forced to remove you from the room!" Touran hearing the tone in InuTaisho's voice, she came and helped Yemon to remove Kouga.

"**OW!**" Kagome tried to sit up as the pain hit her.

"No...you need to remain lying down."

"It hurts! What have you done?" Kagome yelled.

"Western lord hold her down!"

As the hour carried on the sound of screams continued to come from the room as pain raged on through her body. As the pain wreaks havoc through her body she began to vomit because the pain was becoming closer and closer together.

"It should not be much longer. The pains are much closer. The poor gi..." the healer was about finished speaking when a loud extremely painful cry came from Kagome as she, semi sat up. The looked between Kagome's legs to see a small reddish gray sphere shape coming into view. "Hold her down! It is about to be expelled from her body. I can see it." The healer said with sadness in her tone as she looked at Kagome. "Push hard child!" Kagome did what the healer said. The pain caused her to cry out as a strong pressure pressed forth. She pushed with all the remaining strength she had left then collapsed. When the small sphere shape matter was out the healer cut the sack to look closely at the pup. She studied it then looked at the western lord and did not see anything that resembled the western lord's clan. The healer cleaned away the remaining amniotic sac from the small dead pup and wrapped it in a cloth then stood to her feet, and walked over to the door and slid it open then stepped into the hall.

"Kagome; how is she?" Kouga asked as he was held.

"Very exhausted and she has lost a lot of blood. You are her mate?"

"Yes, I am." Kouga looked at the cloth in her hands.

"I offer my sorrow to you, for the loss of a son."

"A son! Could you tell me if he was youkai or hanyou?"

"He is full youkai. For you a youkai and her human miko, if the pup had a chance he would have been a healthy full blood pup which should not be!"

"Is he in that cloth?" Kouga asked as he was released.

"Yes." The healer handed him the cloth, then watched him unwrap it. The healer watched as a tear came to his eyes as he raised a finger and gently trailed it over his dead son.

"Please let me offer to you my deepest sorrow." InuTaisho came out of the bedchamber.

"I must leave. If you will permit me, I will return in a few days." He closed the cloth and held it to his chest as he quickly left. The healer returned to the room to clean Kagome up.

"Yemon, you may remain here or return to your duties."

"M'lord. I would wish to remain here for lady Kagome."

"I will wait with my clan." Touran left as InuTaisho went back into the bedchamber.

"Will she be alright?" InuTaisho asked as he knelt by Kagome's side.

"Yes she will heal but it will be a while. Maybe several days to many months." The healer washed her hands off.

_**~ Hours Later At The Wolf Den ~ **_

"**KOUGA's BACK!**" was heard. He did not answer his men as he headed up the path and entered the den. The clan watched as he walked over and sat quietly on his bedding holding something to his chest.

"How's sis, Kouga?" Ginta asked.

"What is in the cloth, Kouga?" Ayame reached for it, but stopped as an angry growl sounded. "Kouga?"

"Leave him alone!" Kouga voiced.

"Who my mate?" Ayame asked. "Our son and daughter are sleeping. Look at me Kouga! What is wrong? Tell us." Kouga looked up and everyone in the den saw tears in their leader's eyes.

"I went to a meeting to find out Sesshoumaru's father had taken over the lands. While he explained why, Kagome went out to practice her training. The warrior who was practicing rammed into her abdomen sending her flying backwards, but she got back up to practice more even though she was dizzy, and in pain. While she continued she doubled over in pain and going to her knees. When she was helped to her feet, the warrior noticed that her kimono from her waist down and the ground where she went to her knees were covered in blood. She did not know!" he went silent.

"Did not know what?"

"She did not know she was with pup. MY PUP." He brought the cloth away from his chest and un-wrapped it. "A full blood and a son." The wolf clan went silent and went to one knee as Ayame laid her head on Kouga's shoulder.

"We are sorry for your loss Kouga." Ginta voiced.

"Ya Kouga." Hakkaku voiced.

"How is Kagome?" Ayame raised her head.

"I did not check before I left. The screams that came from the room tore at me, but I could not and was not allowed to be in the room." Kouga wrapped the small pup then stood up. The clan followed Kouga out of the den. Kouga continued walking as those behind him remained silent. They followed him until he reached the burial ground of the wolf clan. After he, buried his son, Kouga sat by the grave.

"Poor Kouga!" Ginta whispered. Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku walked over to Kouga's side.

"Kouga, sis is your mate right? She can become with other pups by you."

"Ya, you and her can try again when she heals." Hakkaku spoke up.

"Should someone be with Kagome other than lord Sesshoumaru?" Ayame asked.

"Sesshoumaru is no longer in the western lands but in the spirit world."

"Who killed lord Sesshoumaru?"

"He was not killed. The Fate's are punishing him for killing a servant girl who he got with pup. He killed her in front of Kagome. What lord InuTaisho spoke is that the Fates are going to put Sesshoumaru through events in his life that he chose to do things unwisely like killing for no other reason but only to kill and killing to solve a situation. Only when he proves to of changed will the Fate's return him to the realm of the living. The best thing of it is, is he has to prove to Kagome's group and that means he has to prove to Inuyasha that he has changed."

"That is going to prove to be a long time then for him to be returned because of Inuyasha." Ginta answered.

"So who is ruling the western lands?" Ayame asked.

"That is why we, all the other territory lord's were summoned to the western lands. Lord InuTaisho has taken up as being the lord of the western lands once more as he once did. He said he would step down when his son comes back, but if Sesshoumaru does not return then the land will permanently be his." Kouga answered.

"What about Kagome? What about her title as lady of the western lands?"

"Lord InuTaisho said she will keep that title."

"But to keep that title does she have to be the mate of the reining lord? So if Sesshoumaru does not return, that would mean his father will be the lord of the lands. So she would not be the lady unless she becomes his mate." Ayame watched as Kouga raised his head at that.

"Then we just have to make sure that she comes here and not remain in the western lands if Sesshoumaru does not return."

"Then you must win over sis's heart to get her to do so, and she is alone healing with lord Sesshoumaru's father taking care of her." Ginta voiced.. They watched as Kouga sat there.

"I will mourn the loss of my son then I will return to her side in a few days."

"We want to go with you when you go see sis." Hakkaku did not get an answer.

Meanwhile back at the western lands, InuTaisho was speaking with Hanako about her remaining in the bedchamber with Kagome while the evening meal was served. Word was getting around the domain what had happened to Kagome. Two servants were talking about it when Rin walked by, heading to the dining hall.

"Lord InuTaisho how is lady Kagome?" asked the Eastern lady.

"Exhausted and pale from blood loss."

"We are sorry for her loss and hope she heals quickly." The Southern lord spoke.

"Is it true that she is also mate to the wolf leader Kouga?"

"Yes the wolf got to carried away while lady Kagome was taking comfort in the wolf while she was at the den do to a misunderstanding and hurt words between my son and lady Kagome. A lady can take other males to bed as us lord's have a right to take concubines. The wolf leader and lady Kagome have been friends longer than my son and her being anything close."

"Do you think that the wolf leader will act upon the fact that your son is not here and try to take her back to his den?"

"The health of lady Kagome will prevent her from leaving the western lands anytime soon."

"Kagome won't go because she is to watch over Rin with lord InuTaisho-sama until Sesshoumaru-sama returns." Rin spoke up before she began eating her food.

"So; How does being back in the realm of the living feel to you after being in the spirit realm for a very long time?"

"I am still coming to terms with it. Though in the spirit realm I had been able to watch things that got me to the trouble that led me being brought back to the living." He chuckled lightly.

"Do you plan on taking yourself a mate and concubines once more my old friend?"

"Undecided. The health of lady Kagome and getting everything back under my ruling once more are my tasks at present, and taking care of young Rin and her future."

"Should the child not be of marrying age? In a few years? She has not yet started her blood season has she?"

"Her first blood season was but a few weeks ago."

"Then she is ready for suitable male's to be coming her way to check her out, for the time that she is ready to take a mate." Rin had eaten her food and left while everyone was talking. After the evening meal the lady of the east and the lord of the south and his mate left.

"We will be leaving to. If you need the healer then send a guard and she will be sent back here. We will welcome the peace between you and our clan." Touran held out her hand to InuTaisho. He took her hand in his then shook it. Touran and her clan turned and left the main building. InuTaisho walked to the bedchamber of Kagome and walked in. He had Hanako leave to finish her duties, and eat while he sat next to the futon keeping watch over Kagome.

Two days later, InuTaisho came in to check on how Kagome was doing and to replace Hanako so she could go and do her other duties. Looking over Kagome, he did not see any change in her color and she had been sleeping since the ordeal happened. He had to check her a few times to make sure she was still alive even though he could hear her heart beat.

A knock came at the door before quietly sliding open.

"Is Kagome awake yet?" Rin's voice came from the door.

"No sweet Rin, she has not. You may come over to her if you would like. You are not required to remain at the door." InuTaisho held his hand out to her. She took it as she made her way over to sit by Kagome.

"Kagome's not going to die is she?"

"No, she will not die. I will not let her do so. Tell me Rin, do you think Kagome as a sister or more of a mother?"

"Rin thinks of Kagome as both."

"Why don't you go draw for her? She would like that I think when she wakes up." Rin smiled at InuTaisho before she stood and left the bedchamber


	52. Chapter 51

Upon the first colors in the sky signaling dawn was approaching a knock came to InuTaisho's bedchamber.

"Pardon me M'lord, but the wolf leader and three others are with him at the gate."

"Allow them to come in and bring them to the study."

"Yes my lord." The guard bowed then left. InuTaisho retrieved his haori then headed to the study to await Kouga and the others.

"Welcome." The western lord greeted.

"How is she?" Kouga asked.

"She is still sleeping since the event that took place."

"She has not awakened yet!"

"No."

"Could we see sis?"

"Come follow me." InuTaisho walked over and out the door and led the way to Kagome's bedchamber. He slid the door open then walked in.

"Look how pale she is Kouga!" Ayame gasped at the sight, while Kouga went and knelt on the futon. Gently raising Kagome's head and chest up, he slid in and laid her back down on his lap.

"I am here Kagome. Open your eyes." Kouga gently moved her hair out of Kagome's face.

"Come on sis, please wake up." Ginta voiced.

"Lord InuTaisho, I know that I am going to be bold in asking this, but would you consider doing that one thing that your son did the last time we were here? Would you consider giving her some blood? I can not stand to see her pale. She looks as if she is dead."

"Let me summon a servant and have your mate and clan's men taken to a room to rest." He opened the door that he was standing by and summoned for a servant to come and take the guests except for Kouga to a room then informed the servant to retrieve a bowl and bring it to him. "What is your plan Kouga?"

"I was planning on taking her back to the den, but she is not able to be moved. I can see that, and my clan at the den is watching my son and I can not remain here until she wakes. My stay can only be a few days maybe a few more. That is if you will permit me to do so."

"You may do so." A light knock came to the door and a servant came in with a bowl, bowed then left. He took the bowl over to her low table then sliced his wrist then grabbed the bowl placing it under the sliced wrist to catch the blood. When the bowl was very close to being full, he handed the bowl to Kouga then clamped his hand over the wound until it healed which did not take long.

"One of us is going to have to hold her while the other opens her mouth, pour some of the blood in, closes her mouth, then rub her throat to get her to swallow." Kouga handed the bowl back to InuTaisho and he gently opened her mouth, poured a small amount in her mouth, closed her mouth and rubbed her throat. It took her a bit to swallow, so when he poured the next in her mouth, Kouga pinched close her nose so she had to swallow for her to open her mouth to breath. Since that worked better, they used that method until all of the blood was gone.

"Come, the morning meal will be served soon. Retrieve your mate and men then meet me in the dining hall." They both left the room and headed down the hall. When they passed a guard, InuTaisho instructed him to stand inside Kagome's room and that any sign of distress, he was to come and get him. Upon entering the dining hall they were greeted by Rin.

Later that evening as the sun set slowly, slipping lower and lower in the sky before disappearing behind the mountains, Kouga had returned to Kagome's room and sat on the futon by Kagome. A servant came in and suggested for him to return to the room with his mate and men, but he remained by Kagome's side. Before retiring for the night Sesshoumaru's father came into Kagome's room to check on her then gave her more of his blood and told Kouga if any change happens or any sign of distress to knock on his door at anytime.

The next day dawned and everything was like the day before with the meals, giving Kagome blood, clear down to Kouga sitting in the same spot the night before. The following morning as the sun rose above the mountains, everyone was in the dining hall preparing to eat.

"Lord InuTaisho, I thank you for letting us be here. Thought I do not want to leave Kagome, I must return to my clan."

"When were you thinking on returning to your den and to your clan?"

"Around midday;" Everyone went silent as the food was brought.

Elsewhere in the main building it still remained quiet as a guard watched over Kagome as she remained asleep.

"Oooooh!" came a slight moan form the futon. The guard by the door quietly walked close to the futon.

"Lady Kagome?" the guard quietly voiced her name. He watched as her eyes twisted under her eyelids, then slowly flutter open. "Remain here please Milady." The guard rushed to the door, and rushed to the dining hall. The first servant he found, he had gone to Kagome's room then he hurried to the next spot.

"Forgive me for interrupting your meal M'lord, but you informed me to inform you upon any change in lady Kagome." Kouga quickly looked at the guard. "Lady Kagome lay on her futon awake."

"She's awake!" Kouga spoke up.

"Yes." Forgetting about his food, Kouga got up and quickly left the room and headed to Kagome.

"Kagome!" Kouga called out when he came into her room.

"Kouga! What are you doing here?" she tried to sit up, when a slight discomfort hit her. "Ouch!"

"No don't try to sit up." He quickly knelt down as Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku, and InuTaisho came in.

"Alright, why don't someone tell me what is going on? Why is everyone coming in here like something is wrong or had been wrong?"

"While you were practicing your fighting skills with your guard Yemon, he had rammed into you sending you backwards. You bled heavy from here." Kouga touched her where. "You have been asleep many days."

"My body is sore." She tried to move.

"Just lay there."

"That would be nice, but I've got to relieve myself. So if you don't mind helping me to my feet, it would very much appreciated." She was helped to her feet then had Ayame help her walk to the place that one could relieve themselves. After she was done Ayame helped her back into the room. While she and Ayame were gone, she noticed that Rin had come into the room with pictures in her hands. "What's that Rin?"

"Pictures that Rin has drawn for you. Would you like to see them?" Kagome gave Rin a nod. "This Rin in the garden with Kagome playing the hiding game. This one is of Kagome telling Rin a story before Rin goes to sleep." Rin changed the pictures again and this one was with Kouga and Kagome. "This one is with Kouga and you, Kagome."

"Why do we look sad, Rin?"

"See this little figure here?" Rin pointed at Kouga's hands. "That is a pup that died."

"Did your son Hiromasa die Kouga?" Kagome looked at Kouga.

"No, Kagome. Not Hiromasa. It was the pup that you carried but lost and is the reason you have been sleeping many days."

"What is she talking about? What does she mean the pup that I carried? I was not with pup." She watched as Kouga moved closer to her.

"Yes, Kagome you were with pup. You feeling sick when you ate, being dizzy, being tired and the other signs. Hanako did not realize it until to late. You had the same signs as that servant girl. Do you remember going out and training with Yemon?"

"Yes, I remember going and training with him. I remember him ramming into me and I went flying backwards and landing then becoming dizzy."

"Do you remember any blood?"

"No." she answered.

"The guard Yemon told us that you and he began fighting again until you had become dizzy and a sharp pain went through you as you went to your knees. When he helped you up to help you back to the main building, he noticed that from below your waist down and the ground you sat on your knees were covered in blood. Many hours passed as you bled and was in pain while your body forced the small body of our son out. Our Son! He would have been a perfect son, and not a hanyou, but a full blood. You are still pale from losing all of that blood." Those in the room watched as she sat there in silence. "Say something Kagome." But she remained silent. "Do not become cold on this. At the loss of our son!"

"Kouga do not get angry. Can you not see she is in shock at hearing this?" Ayame placed her hand on Kouga's shoulders.

They remained there watching her sit quietly staring at nothing and not speaking. Kouga stood to his feet then bent down and kissed her on the forehead then left the room with Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku, and InuTaisho walking out into the hall.

"Lord InuTaisho could I request you continue with giving her blood a little while longer until she regains her color?"

"I will think over the options and decide by the way she looks to see where her body reacts on healing, but I will keep it in mind. But you must not blame Kagome for the way she sits quiet. It was a shock to her to learn that she was with pup, but then lost it."

"Yes, I understand. Please let me know of any change." After speaking, Kouga and the others left.

Two weeks have passed with the western lord giving Kagome his blood to her to regain her strength, health, and color. She ate her meals in her room while not speaking to no one. She had refused to change into a clean kimono.

"Morning Kagome," Hanako came in and greeted her before heading over to pick out a clean kimono then came back over to Kagome. "We can do this the easy or the hard way. Either you can let me help you to the bathing area or I could have a warrior come in here and pick you up and carry you to the bathing area." Quietly, Kagome sat up, and then slowly got to her feet. "Ah!" Hanako took in a breath as Kagome got to her feet. "Your hair has become very long." Kagome's hair came down and stopped just below her butt cheeks. Kagome just looked at her before walking out of the bedchamber. After Hanako bathed Kagome, they walked to the bedchamber. "Don't blame yourself Milady for the loss of the pup. Did you know that you were with pup? Did you know the signs to look for?" Kagome sat quietly. "During your miko training was you taught the signs to look for in a female to come to the knowledge that the signs would mean one is with pup?" Hanako finished getting Kagome ready. "Try going to the garden for air. You have been in here many days."

The remaining of the morning, Kagome stayed in her room until she was led out of her room by Hanako when the midday meal was to be served. Kagome walked over to her seat and sat down not greeting anyone. She didn't begin eating her food when it was placed in front of her.

"Kagome, would you want to play after we eat? Rin misses playing with Kagome. Rin and Kagome have not been able to play since when Kagome bled badly." Kagome did not answer Rin, but rather got up and left the dining hall then headed out the main door. She allowed her feet to take her where they would lead. Her feet led her to the center of the open meadow a bit passed the spot she had learned to shoot her bow better. She stood there what seemed like hours to her when she felt a youkai come close then disappeared. She figured that it was one of the guards coming to check on her before leaving again, but what she did not know was that the one that came to check on her covered his aura and was watching her.

**_~ Echo's of Voices in Kagome's Mind_****__**

"_Don't blame yourself for the loss of the pup,_" Hanako's voice echoed.

"_Yes, Kagome, you were with pup._" Kouga's voice echoed

"_Did you know you were with pup?_" Hanako's voice echoed.

"_The small body of our son; was a full blood._" Kouga's voice echoed.

"_Our Son!_" Koug's voice echoed again.

_**~ End of Voices in Kagome's Mind ~**_

"**Why is all this happening to ME! AM I NOT ALLOWED TO BE HAPPY?**" she fell to her knees and began to cry. The one who was watching her quickly walked to her with his aura uncovered and knelt down to her and brought her to his chest. He looked at the guards who quickly showed up and he motioned for them to leave.

"Yes everyone deserves to be happy." He spoke into her ear softly.

"Kouga was dreaming of the day that he could get me with his pup...and look what I've done...I killed...killed his unborn, His full blooded son. I should have known the signs. I'm not from this era and have read health books in health class, and the sign with Nami."

"Signs are different from human to human and from human to youkai. You became with pup not by a human male, but by a youkai male. Many signs are the same but most are not."

"I should have waited until I found out why my body was acting the way it was so...yes it was..." InuTaisho turned her around to face him, and then raised her chin.

"Do not blame yourself." He held her chin. When she went to protest, he placed a finger over her lips. "The loss of the pup was not your fault." He bent forward and kissed her on the forehead, before picking her up in his arms and carried her back to the main building and to her bedchamber. "If you need someone to talk or to listen, you can come to me anytime day or night. If you can not find me in the study, dining hall or my bedchamber, have a guard search me out." He gentle placed his hand on her cheek before he turned to leave, closing the door.

She walked over to her futon and laid down thinking about what Hanako said to her plus what InuTaisho had told her outside and when he carried her back to her room. Laying there thinking about all that was said, she fell asleep. She was still asleep when Hanako came to get her for the evening meal.

"You need to wake up Milady. You need to ready yourself for the evening meal." Hanako shook Kagome"s shoulder.

"Thank you, but I'm not going to the dining hall."

"You have not had anything to eat for many days. You did not eat nourishment at any meal this day either."

"Thanks, but I still am not going so you may leave." Kagome rolled over to face her back towards Hanako as she bowed to Kagome, before turning and leaving. Laying there for a while images of Kouga's sad face came to her mind. Letting out a sigh, she sat up. A few moments later there came a knock on the door. "You may enter." The door slid open and in walked InuTaisho carrying a bowl. He came over and stood before her holding the bowl out to her. "I informed Hanako that I was not going to eat."

"You have not had food for many days. You must eat or become sick from lack of food. You may eat this nourishment on your own or I will feed it to you. Either way the food will be ate." Knowing she would not win, she reached out and took the bowl. While she was silently eating the food, some of her hair fell down out of its spot where Hanako placed it. Setting the bowl down on the floor, Kagome reached up to undo her hair, her hand met his. "Allow me to do that for you while you eat."

"That's ok, but I can do it. Thank you for the offer." She undid her hair and it cascaded down over her shoulders. He slowly reached out to touch her hair.

"Your hair feels like silk strands." He trailed his fingers up her cheek and sliding her hair behind her ear.

"I ah...thank you for the food and I am getting tired, so I will kindly ask if you could leave my bedchamber so I can ready myself to sleep for the night."

"This is understandable. Rest well and see you come dawn." He cupped his hand on her cheek for a moment before he walked out the door.

It was late in the night and everyone in the domain was asleep. It had taken many hours for Kagome to be able to close her eyes to be able to try to sleep. For the last hour she had been tossing and turning continually. In the room next to hers, InuTaisho heard her tossing and turning pick up a bit more but when the sound of crying came to his ears he sat up, then got to his feet and headed to the door next to his own room. Opening the door and walking in, he saw Kagome curled up crying with the covers kicked off.

"Come close to me Kagome." He said as he sat down. He watched her turn towards him. "Come lay your head against my chest and tell me why your dreams distress you." She laid her head against his chest not saying anything. "Then sleep. I will remain here for you Kagome."

"Thank you." She rose up and kissed him on the cheek close to his lips then lay back down. With the warmth of his body and his breathing, she gradually fell asleep to the sound of his heart beat. He glided his hand from the top of her head down, over and over again. InuTaisho found himself drifting off to sleep. As the hours passed and close to the time for colors of dawn to make it self known in the sky, InuTaisho opened his eyes then carefully laid Kagome on the futon then slowly got to his feet and left her bedchamber.

The next morning dawned bright and clear, burning off the glaze of clouds, though a slight chill remained in the air, when the door to Kagome's room opened and in walked Hanako. When she walked in, she smelt InuTaisho's scent in the room, on the futon, and even on Kagome. Taking a closer smell, Hanako knew by the smell that it was not the smell that came from arousal, but still she wondered why he had been in her bedchamber.

"Morning Milady, it is time for you to wake up." Hanako was already looking for a kimono for her to wear. When she had the kimono picked out she returned to the side of the futon. "It would be easier for you to get dressed upon getting to your feet."

"Could we wait a while longer?"

"Sure you can, but I do not think you would wish to go to the dining hall dressed in sleepwear."

"Not really." Kagome opened her eyes and yawned. She took the under kimono and went behind the screen. Dressing in the under kimono, she came out from behind the screen and Hanako helped her to dress in a mauve colored kimono with red chrysanthemum flowers and green leaves motif on the hem then tied a red obi around her waist. "I would like to wear my hair down today please."

"As you wish Milady." Brushing out Kagome's hair, Hanako stepped back as Kagome stood to her feet and slowly walked over and out the door.

"Glad to see you walking about the domain, lady Kagome. Sorry for the loss." A guard greeted her as she walked down the hall to turn to the dining hall.

"Thank you for your kind words." She smiled at the guard as she continued on.

"Sorry for your loss Milady!" another guard voiced as she came into view of the dining hall door. The dining hall door was opened for her as she approached.

"A pleasure to see you about Milady." The guard at the dining hall voiced before she walked into the dining hall.

"Morning, Kagome! It is good to see Kagome in dining hall. Oohhhh! Kagome's hair is long." Kagome's hair moved from side to side as she walked over to her spot at the table. She drew it over her left shoulder before sitting down.

"Morning Rin; and good morning to you as well lord InuTaisho." She smiled at both Rin and InuTaisho.

"Lady Kagome, I would like to speak with you in the study after the morning meal." InuTaisho made eye contact with her as he spoke.

"Alright," She jumped slightly when a servant brought food over to her. Picking up her eating utensils she began eating her rice, then switched to the boiled meat, then her soup. Not really paying any attention to how fast she was eating her food, she was finished with all of her food and tea before Rin had a chance to get part way through her rice. "I'm sorry...I guess that I was hungrier than I thought I was." Kagome blushed.

"There is no harm done." InuTaisho answered. He lifted a bowl and ate. Kagome sat quietly waiting and drinking tea as the servants kept filling her cup. When InuTaisho finished his food he stood up then walked to the door with Kagome following behind him.

"What was it that you needed to speak with me about?" she asked once the study door was shut.

"It has to with the night that just passed."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you came to my bedchamber and held me while I slept. I understand that you would not want that out in the open." She watched as he turned and faced her.

"That is not what I was going to say Kagome. Why would I say a thing such as that?"

"Maybe because of who and what I am and that you want a clean start on not having anything to do with a human. I don't know." He stepped in front of her and lifted her chin.

"The fact that you are a human does not bother me one bit. I am not like my eldest in that way. What I was going to ask is what dreams brought you to tears?"

"I'm sorry but I truly don't remember. Um I was thinking what about the two female servants that is at the village? We need to go and get them."

"Then we will go when we are finished speaking."

"When we took them to the village, we had two guards travel with them as we went on ahead to warn Kaede."

"Go and let the child know that we will be leaving, then meet me in the courtyard." Kagome went to do so and no sooner than she did so, she met InuTaisho in the courtyard talking to two guards.

"I am ready. I let Rin know that we are leaving and for her to be good while we are gone because we both will know if she was not." She stepped in front of him. "So ah, how are we going to travel?"

"The swiftest way if you wish." She gave him a nod. He stood behind her and placed his hands on her waist and she stiffened as an indigo blue sphere formed around them then rose to the shy. The next time she felt ground under her feet they had landed in the village.

"**YOUKAI!**" Rang out in the village. The alarm brought the two guards to where they were as Kagome knocked on Kaede's hut.

"Lady Kaede!" The mat to the hut moved to the side and Kaede stepped out.

"Kagome; Ye look different. And who's this youkai that looks so much like lord Sesshoumaru, but is not lord Sesshoumaru."

"That is a long story."

"Then come in and tea will be made for this story." Kaede turned and walked in with her guests behind her. One of the warriors who watched over Kaede came in as well.

"Where are the female servants who were brought here?" Kagome looked around the hut.

"Sorry to have to inform you of this Milady, but a few days after they were left here, they tried to escape during the night and when they were caught they preferred death than return to a human village to serve a miko. So following orders left by lord Sesshoumaru, their lives were removed from them."

"Oh, I see." She looked away. "So in other words he got his wish after all."

"Speaking of lord Sesshoumaru, who is he that sits next to you Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"You are correct to say this is not Sesshoumaru. You might want to take a seat lady Kaede." Kagome watched as Kaede took a seat. "Remember when I arrived here in this era and you explained about Inuyasha's father being known as the '˜Great Phantom Beast' and that he claimed the western lands as his domain?"

"This old woman remembers, yes."

"Do you remember anything else about him? Do you remember any stories about Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father on what he looked like or anything?"

"This old one's memory does not recall at this time of anything else. Why would you ask?"

"Lady Kaede, I would like you to meet lord InuTaisho, the sire of both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha."

"This can not be him child! He resides in the after world."

"Lady Kagome speaks the truth elder miko Kaede. I was once in the after world, but events came about that the Fate's saw to it to return me to the living realm. I now rule the western lands and domain once more."

"How is it that lord Sesshoumaru stepped down to allow you to once again rule?"

"He is in the spirit realm lady Kaede." Kagome spoke up.

"Who killed the young western lord?"

"He is not dead lady Kaede. Events happened and I left the western lands and domain for a while and I stayed with Kouga and his clan. While I was gone and when I returned to the western domain, I found out lord Sesshoumaru had been bedding a servant girl. Well when the servant girl became with pup and she and I brought the news to him that she was pregnant, Sesshoumaru killed her in front of me. The Fate's stepped in and took him to the spirit realm to punish him by putting him through different events in his life that he has killed to handle different situations. His brother will be his guide during this punishment and Sesshoumaru has to prove to him and my group that he has changed before the Fate's will send him back to the realm of the living."

"Oh my; knowing the way the two brothers hated each other, that will take a lot of proving and time. What is it like to get to know their father?" Kaede watched as Kagome looked at InuTaisho.

"I enjoy getting to know him. He is very kind, caring, and he is very easy to talk with about things. Not like the way Sesshoumaru is or the way Inuyasha was. I can sit and talk with lord InuTaisho for hours. The air about him does not make a person feel far below him or you have to be careful on how you say things." Kagome, Kaede, and InuTaisho talked for a long time. "Have you been able to talk with..."

"Young Kozue still holds hurt within his heart." Kaede answered.

"I will be right back. Lord InuTaisho, would you come with me?" Kagome stood up and walked over to the mat covered door and walked out heading to where the bone eater's well once stood. "This is what is left of the time well and how I used to travel from here to my era to see my family." She walked to the sacred tree which her friends were buried by. "Here is the sacred tree. The tree that I; first met and freed your youngest from Kikyou's spell. This is where our first meeting was so I thought it would be a perfect place to bury him and my other friends." She walked to each of the graves and explained who was buried where.

In the spirit realm, Inuyasha was not holding back on his words on what he thought of his brother and how he had treated Kagome from the time she was healed to the point the Fate's took him out of the living realm. That and Inuyasha made it clear that Sesshoumaru could not hurt him one bit for what he said to him.

"Half breed, you have no where to talk. When you were alive, did you not hurt her many times by words, and actions? Did you not go behind her and rut with the dead priestess, used her to get the shards, lower her worth by saying she was weak in everything having to do with fighting? So you half breed will not tell this Sesshoumaru that he is wrong!"

Suddenly the area around the two brothers and the group came an image of Kagome laying on a futon in extreme pain and heavy bleeding, not to mention pale. They watched InuTaisho hold Kagome down with a worried look as a healer covered in blood worked on her. They watched as the scene continued until it looked as until it looked as Kagome screamed out then collapsed back down on the futon mot moving. The scene continued as the healer wrapped something in a cloth then stood and walked over to a door and out. In what looked like a hall the healer spoke to Kouga then handed him the cloth. They watched as Kouga unwrap the cloth and saw a small full blooded wolf youkai pup. Then witnessed tears fill Kouga's eyes as he looked at the pup then the room the healer came out of then took off with the pup to his chest. Then all of a sudden the image disappeared."

"Hey wait! What happened to Kagome? Is she alright or is she dying?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Poor Kagome on losing the baby pup of hers and Kouga's." Sango voiced.

"Did you see how pale she was?" Shippou said.

"If Kagome is dying then she will be with us soon." Miroku spoke. As they talked they did not notice Sesshoumaru as he still stared where the image of Kagome had been.

Back in the realm of the living, time had passed as Kagome and lord InuTaisho had returned to the village. Kaede was outside working with her herbs, so Kagome walked over and knelt down then began helping Kaede. While she was helping Kaede, a figure came close to the fence.

"Hello Kozue!" Kagome greeted. She watched as Kozue looked at her coldly then looked back at Kaede.

"Lady Kaede, could you come check my wife? She is hot and sweating."

"I'll do it for you lady Kaede. I know..."

"Your services will not be needed. Remedies from one like yourself would prove unwise to take being the company you keep."

"All that I have learned in herbs are from lady Kaede."

"Those within my household will rely on the elder miko Kaede."

"Run along Kozue, I will gather the herbs then come to your hut." Kaede watched as he bowed then left. "Do not take his words to heart child. I will speak to him." Kaede stood to her feet then went into her hut and gathered her herbs then left.

"My remedies are not poison. Kaede has taught me since I've been coming to this era." She remained sitting there with her head down.

"You being a human miko mated to a youkai will encounter this many times. My youngest son's mother was treated like you but harsher due to being the status she was before I bedded her and taking her as my mate. She lost her noble status among the humans because of ones like the boy that you just spoke with."

While Kaede was at Kozue's, the two warriors arrived and they were informed that they could return to the domain since the ones they came to get were dead. Kagome and InuTaisho remained at the hut after the warriors left, waiting for Kaede to return. While waiting for Kaede, Kagome walked out and around the hut then filled her arms with wood then walked back into the hut and over to the fire pit used for cooking. As she was about to kneel down, InuTaisho took the wood from her and arranged it in the small burning flames.

"Thank you." She looked into his eyes then her gaze lowered to his lips, but then looked away. Quickly standing, she went over and grabbed the water bucket and left the hut.

By the time Kaede returned to her hut the evening meal and hot water for tea was ready and waiting for her. After Kaede got back they ate, talked, and then went to sleep. Sometime during the night Kagome woke up not feeling right. Quickly sitting up, she looked around the hut. She did not see anything wrong. When her eyes came to look at InuTaisho, she saw that he was sitting against the wall still awake. So she quietly got to her feet and made her way over to him.

"What wakes you Kagome?"

"Something did not feel right and when I saw you sitting here awake, I came over to you. I'm sorry you are in a human village and in a miko's hut. I should of thought about your comfort. And for that I'm truly sorry."

"Do not blame yourself."

"Then I will sit up with you. It would not be right for me to sleep and you having to sit up." She said.


	53. Chapter 52

Three months have passed since they went to the village. Kagome had begun to take short walks by herself within the walls of the courtyard, gardens, and meadow to strengthen her legs. InuTaisho had stared to work with her on getting strength in her arms and her skills after the evening meals.

"Do you not think that I've practiced enough this evening?" Kagome questioned.

"You have only started this evening by going over your skills from the day before. Now position yourself and practice the forward thrust. When you have practiced that for a time this evening, I will teach you another move."

"Forget when I had said you were kind and caring!" she puffed out her lower lip as she drew her sword and began her moves. InuTaisho watched her practice the moves for over an hour.

"That is good. Now I will show you a new move, so I want you to watch very closely at how this move is to be done. This new move is a blocking move for when an enemy comes at you." He stood there waiting for the guard who he had summoned came to where they were. InuTaisho explained to him what to do. Kagome watched as the guard bowed then left. "Now is your turn to practice the block."

An hour into practicing the new move the wind began to slowly pick up as the sky became gray and clouds began to form together as they locked themselves together in the skies overhead forming a solid covering. In the distance big, bright lightning streaked across the sky and some of the bolts looked like they touched the ground.

"Training will end this evening. It looks as though we are in for a strong storm this evening." Kagome looked in the direction that he was looking at. In the east dark black clouds covered the mountains. Lightning flashed.

Sheathing her sword, they headed to the main building to await the storm. Kagome headed to Rin's room. Taking a seat on the floor she began to draw with Rin, then after a long while she started to tell Rin a story as she readied herself to go to sleep. Lying on her side next to Rin, Kagome continued the story until Rin fell asleep. Covering Rin up, she left and went to her own chamber.

Inside her bedchamber, she readied her futon to go to bed, then walked over and changed into a low cut tank top and her hip hugger boy shorts then came back to her futon and picked up her sword, unsheathed it and began practicing her new move once more. Lightning flashed directly overhead, which startled her. The loud clap of thunder boomed throughout the main building. Quickly sheathing her sword, she laid it on the floor next to her futon then laid down covering her head with the bedcover.

**_~ Kagome's Dream ~_**

Kagome's dream started out peaceful where her friends and she was walking along a beach. Sango was wading in the water and playfully splashing Miroku. Shippou and Kirara were chasing each other. Inuyasha was face down in the sand while the water rolled in then back out over him.

"Ha ha Inuyasha's face has bird crap on it!" Shippou laughed when Inuyasha was able to stand up and a bird crap on him as it flew by.

"That's not nice Shippou. Though it is funny," Kagome chuckled. As she was chuckling the scene of her dream changed to a gray and windy day with black clouds. She was on Inuyasha's back and he was running through trees then ran out into an open field and began looking around. She watched as Sango went from wearing her kimono, to just wearing her black exterminator outfit that she wore under her kimono. Kikyou stepped out from behind some trees with her bow and arrow pointed at her. Kikyou was saying something but she could not understand.

_ {{{{Evil Laughing}}}}_

"What do I have here? Two troublesome miko's and a group of worthless misfits, once the two troublesome miko's are gone, I will be free to use the completed jewel."

"You won't have Kikyou or the jewel!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Miko, you have the honor to test out my new creation. Please do let me know what you think of him." Naraku looked to the side and out of the trees came a creature with arms and legs but looked to not have any head. When it got closer to her, she noticed a small decaying body that had a tail and black hair. The small body was in the center of the long arms and legs. "Do you not recognize him miko? Here I thought to reunite mother and son, though I added your son to a whole new body."

"**NOOOO!**" she screamed as she closed her eyes in the dream. Unknown to her, she screamed in the real world as well.

"Open your eyes miko." Came the evil voice

**_~ End of Dream ~_**

"_Open your eyes!_" an echo came to her.

Opening up her eyes, she saw InuTaisho sitting on the futon leaning towards her with concern showing on his face. She bolted up quickly and wrapping her arms around him and cried against his chest.

"Is everything alright M'lord?" was heard from the door.

"Yes. It appears that she had a bad dream. I will take care of this. You may leave."

"Very well M'lord." The sound of a door was heard closing.

"Kagome!" She didn't say anything or looked at him. "Look at me Kagome." He tried to draw her away from him.

"No please...please don't leave me." She said into his chest. He held her to his chest.

"Relax no one is going to leave. Tell me what has you in tears." InuTaisho's voice sounded soft as he gently placed his chin on the top of her head. She shook her head no.

"I don't want to think of it." She voiced low. He drew her away from him.

"I want to help you, but I can not do that if you will not tell me what is wrong." He looked into her eyes.

"In my dream it started of with me and my group at a beach or shore line having a good time playing in the water, but then it changed to where I was on Inuyasha's back and we were running through the trees then ran out into a clearing. We stood there looking around. The dead priestess Kikyou came out from behind some trees with an arrow pointed at me. An evil voice came out from no where. Words were exchanged. Inuyasha told Naraku that he was not going to get Kikyou or the jewel, which would have been a normal saying. Then Naraku told me in my dream that he had a new creature for me to fight. He summoned a creature that had large arms and legs, but looked to have no head. When it got closer it had a smaller body that was decaying in the center of these arms and legs. Naraku's voice said "Do you not know your son. I thought I would bring him back to you."

"It was just a bad dream. The one known as Naraku is destroyed and can not harm you. I will remain here until you go to sleep."

"Why are you so caring like this to me?"

"I care about you, and you deserve to have someone care for you. Now lay back and close your eyes." She laid back and looked up at him and saw the gentleness in his face and not a cold and hard look to his face. "I wish you sweet and peaceful dreams." He leaned forward and as he was going to kiss her forehead, she sat up and their lips made contact.

In that instant hot sparks flooded her body at the feel of his soft, warm lips against hers. She placed her hand on his chest and trailed it up his chest, to his throat, then up his neck to his ear. Once at his ear she gently trailed her finger up the ridge of his ear to the tip then followed that pattern of teasing his ear. She drew her mouth away from his lips then trailed kisses to his chin, throat, to the soft spot between his neck and shoulder. At the spot between his neck and shoulder, she nipped and licked his skin.

InuTaisho closed his eyes at the feel of her gentle nipping and her tongue licking his skin. He took in a deep breath when he felt her trail kisses down his chest and felt her suck in his nipple and swirled her tongue around his nipple. A low growl rumbled through his chest as she nipped his nipple. Looking down he moved her hair off of her neck then lowered his head bringing his lips to her shoulder pressing light kisses followed by bringing his tongue forth to lick her shoulder then her neck.

The contact of his tongue licking along her neck sent fire through her veins. Every cell in her body suddenly stilled; she held her breath, waiting. Just waiting, He tugged her to him closer. Very gently, he titled her chin and fastened his mouth to hers. He slid his free arm around her waist then rested his hand on the bare skin at the center of her back.

A bright flash of lightning followed by a loud clap of thunder startled her. Opening her eyes, she saw that she and InuTaisho were kissing. She took in a deep breath and moved away.

"I...I'm so sorry. I don't kn..." she was silenced by him placing a finger over her lips.

"Do not worry about what happened here. No harm was done." He laid her back. "If you would wish me to remain here until you sleep, I will do so."

"N...no, um I think that I should um...do this alone, while you return to your bedchamber."

"Very well, Kagome. See you at morning meal." He stood up, walked over and out of her room heading to his own bedchamber.

Kagome laid there on her futon staring towards the door. "I can't believe that I kissed...no...no...no...more like made out with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father! What in the hell was I thinking?" she smacked her head. "Though I have to admit he has really soft lips, but still he is their father and I kissed him." She voiced out with her hand on her face.

"_You were not the only one doing the kissing! He was kissing you back __even more._" her mind was telling her. "He was not cold or angry at you when you pulled away." Her mind voiced.

Inside InuTaisho's bedchamber he slid his door closed then turned to look in the direction of where Kagome's futon would be then walked over and laid down on his futon. He had heard her say to herself that she could not believe she had kissed him. Laying on his futon looking up at the ceiling he could feel the warmth like fire coursing through his veins as he could still feel her tongue licking his skin and the little nips from her teeth. His body was alive with a feeling he had not felt within his body since he last mated with Inuyasha's mother and a concubine before Inuyasha's mother became swollen with pup. He had forgotten what these feelings and bodily feelings felt like.

"Wonder how far she would of went had she not been startled from the lightning and thunder. When she noticed what was happening a slight fear coursed her. She feared that I would become angered and cold like my son." He closed his eyes as thoughts continued to course through his mind.

The next morning when she was woke up she secretly smiled at the fact that it was still raining so that meant that there would be no training during the day and hopefully it stayed that way even after the evening meal so that way she would not have to be around the western lord because the embarrassing situation last night. The event that had happened played over in her mind as Hanako helped her dress, then she headed to the dining hall.

"Morning Kagome," Rin greeted.

"Morning Rin," Kagome looked at Rin, and then lowered her eyes as she walked to her spot. "Morning lord InuTaisho." She greeted not looking at him. He could tell she was embarrassed about what happened.

"How did Kagome sleep?" Rin asked.

"Not very well. The lightning, thunder, and other things kept me from sleeping well."

"Sleep found me very well with interesting dreams." InuTaisho slightly looked at Kagome to see a slight blush showed up on her skin. "I am sorry that good dreams did not follow you as you slept. Lady Kagome we will train after morning and evening meal."

"Train! But it is raining." She looked his way.

"There is a dojo." He looked at her and smiled as he heard her slightly grumble to herself. Kagome began eating her food after it was placed in front of her. After the morning meal was finished she slowly followed the western lord out to the dojo. "Begin training with the old lessons and then move into showing me your moves for the block that I showed you before having to end training last night do to a storm." He watched her as she did her moves. "Wait. Your move with your thrust twist is not right." He walked over and behind her. He brought his arm around her and placed his hand over her hand holding it there. "Move your hand with mine and move the sword with me." They worked together for that move. He stepped back. "Now go through it on your own." More mistakes were showing up. "You're embarrassed feelings of last night are clouding your movements. Do not think of things that happened last night or anything else. When you train here in the dojo or the meadow, leave everything outside from training. Begin again." He watched as her mind was not with her training. "Raise your sword to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Defend yourself with just those moves alone." He came at her and she slowly got her sword up to block him and managed to get a small cut on her cheek. She quickly moved away. To get a good distance away from him, she used a move that Touran had taught her on how to get good distance away from an enemy. When she did, she made the move to strike InuTaisho. As she did he countered her attack getting her across the shoulder. Seeing a great end to the training, he knocked her sword from her hand then pinned her against the wall. "Explain why it was easy to defeat you just now?"

"The speed that you can move and the fact that you know more moves than I do."

"True about my speed anf it is true about my knowledge of moves. If I had wanted to end it before you had a chance to move than yes my skills would of ended it. The reason that I speak of is because you allowed distractions to cloud your mind. We will begin ag..." he stopped when the scent of blood reached his senses. Looking her over he saw a small cut on her cheek.

Sheathing his sword he reached up and wiped her cheek. When it was wiped clean another bead of blood came to the surface. Without much thought he leaned forward bringing his face close to her cheek then opened his mouth then gently licked. After he licked the cut he stepped back and laid his hand on her right shoulder and saw her make a face. Stepping close, he reached out and moved the kimono to bare her shoulder. What he saw was a deep cut.

I can take care of this cut in my bedchamber, by having Hanako help me put herbs on it."

"Herbs will take a few days to heal this. I can heal this now with an easy..." He lowered his mouth over the wound of her shoulder. She stiffened when she felt his warm tongue press against her skin then slowly moving over the skin of her shoulder. Working his tongue slowly and gently back and forth he began trailing licks towards her neck. Getting to the juncture between neck and shoulder, he stopped there to lick the area as well as a slight suction before continuing up her neck to her ear before trailing his lips along her jaw to her mouth. Before she could react, he'd cupped her face and bent down, slanting his mouth over hers. The heat of his lips sent shivers radiating through her.

His tongue teased between her lips, coaxing her to open her mouth and accept his kiss. He used his tongue to stroke against hers so sensuously.

Kagome never would have suspected the '**_Great Dog _****_General's_**' kiss would be so erotic so languid and hot. Just as she tentatively kissed back, the dojo door slid open and she quickly moved away. InuTaisho groaned as foot steps were heard coming into the dojo, as Kagome walked over to retrieve her sword.

"Sorry M'lord. I did not realize you were training lady Kagome. If you would like, I could come back later." A warrior said.

"That would not be needed." InuTaisho watched as Kagome sheathed her sword and walked out of the dojo. He turned then walked over to get his outer haori and put it on then left himself.

"Why is this happening? I've got to find some way to avoid him." She said out loud but to herself.

"**_Ya but you have to admit to yourself that he is nothing like _****_Sesshoumaru. He is not cold and emotionless. He shows in his body that_** **_he cares when you are hurt. You can talk to him, you feel comfortable _****_around him. He smells good. He kisses extremely well and has very soft_** **_lips!_**" her inner self voiced.

"But he is Sesshoumaru's father!" she argued with herself.

"**_Sesshoumaru is not here! You can bed other males! So go with it._** **_After all you have those herbs to keep you from getting pregnant if it_** **_goes that far. Besides he knew what it is to be alone and without a mate _****_for a really long time. He can keep you from not becoming_** **_lonely_**." her inner self argued back.

"I will still find ways to avoid being alone with him."

"**_Your loss._**" the inner voice went silent as she reached her room.

As she retreated to her bedchamber, InuTaisho went to the bathing area to soak himself in the hot water while he done some thinking. As he was sitting there thinking about the lands, the situation with his son, his mind kept going back to Kagome. He knew that if his son does not change, then he would not be returning and that would mean that his son would be classed as dead. He knew that the wolf was her mate as well and that Rin would miss Kagome if she was to leave with the wolf. He also knew that if his son does not return, the status of Kagome as being lady would change especially when he himself would become lord of the lands once more. He knew that he was going to have to sit with her and talk to her about the outcome should his son not return. Even though the issues would technically be placed on her now, and saying she is no longer mate to the western lord because his son being classed as dead.

Inside the main building Kagome sat on her futon trying to think what she should do to pass the time as well as to be able to avoid being alone with the current western lord. While thinking she lay down on her back looking at the ceiling and soon found herself fighting to stay awake. An hour later she woke up to see Hanako.

"I know it's time for the midday meal." Kagome stood up; adjusting the kimono, then left her room.

The rest of the day Kagome spent with Rin and when it was time for the evening meal, Kagome told InuTaisho that she was really tired and that she wished not to train after they ate. To which she headed to her bedchamber, changed, then laid on her futon and fell asleep. When the next morning came, Kagome had avoided InuTaisho, by taking Rin to the garden.

"Kagome's it." Rin tagged Kagome, then ran. Kagome chased Rin around a few trees and over the foot bridge. As Kagome rounded another tree, she tripped on the hem of her cotton kimono as Rin stopped suddenly then turned to run back the way they had just came. A stinging sinsation went up her leg. Kneeling down she brought the hem of her kimono up above her knee. "Are you ok, Kagome?" Rin and Kagome looked at Kagome's knee to see a bad scrape. "Rin did not mean for Kagome to get hurt."

"It's alright Rin. It is only a scrape." Kagome stood up, but kept the hem of the kimono up above her knee as she carefully made her way to the foot bridge and down to the edge of the stream. Kneeling down she cupped some water then brought it up and poured it on her knee to wash it. The water stung. Not wanting Rin to feel bad, she did not make a sound.

"Kagome what will happen to Rin and Kagome if Sesshoumaru-sama does not come back? Will we stay here?"

"I do not know Rin. I truly do not know. I know that I am also mates with Kouga, and he will come for me. I am surprised that he has not tried to do so by now."

"If Kagome leaves, what will Rin do? Rin has no family. Rin will be alone."

"I'm not sure. Kouga once said you would be able to stay at the den, So I am sure they would welcome you in the clan as well. Or you could stay here with lord InuTaisho and have a warm dwelling to live in." The two did not notice they were being watched.

"I want to stay with you Kagome. If Sesshoumaru-sama not come back, Kagome is the last one that Rin knows." This struck a cord with Kagome being as Kaede, Kouga, Ayame, not to mention Sesshoumaru were the only one's left she knew. If Sesshoumaru did not return then the origanal ones would be Kaede and Kouga. She felt moisture come to her eyes at this, at knowing Rin was in the same way she was.

"Rin, you can go back to the main garden or go inside. I'm going to to stay out here in this garden or meadow for a while."

"Alright Kagome." Rin hugged Kagome then ran off back towards the main building. Kagome took a seat next to the water's edge scooping up water and pouring it on her knee as a pair of amber eyes watched her from a distance. The one watching her from a distance decided that he did not wish to watch her from a distance and stepped away from the tree he was leaning against and walked towards the miko.

"You are injured." He watched as Kagome stiffened at hearing his voice. Kneeling down next to her, he looked at the scrape.

"It is nothing. No life threating, so I will be fine." Lowering the hem of her kimono back down she put her hands on the ground then pushed herself up so she could get to her feet. "I should really go and find Rin..."

"Why are you running?" InuTaisho held her arm.

"I'm not running." She removed her arm from his hand.

"Then walk with me." He held his hand out to her.

"I really need to..."

"If you are not running, then walk with me."

"_Go with him. You are just afraid he will try to kiss you again._ _Maybe he needs to talk to you._" her inner voice told her.

"So you lost youself that much that you are afraid to except an invite to take a walk?" she held out her hand then stopped short of taking his hand then looked into his eyes before placing her hand in his. Closing his hand around her's, he lead them over the foot bridge. "Have you and Rin spoke on a subject that was upsetting to bring tears to your eyes?"

"We talked about a few things that...I realized that Rin and I are a lot alike. If Sesshoumaru does not come back, then everyone that she knows will be gone except for me, Kouga and Ayame, somewhat. For me the only ones left that I truelt know are Kaede, Kouga, Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku. Pretty soon even Kaede will be gone."

"You both believe you will be alone?"

"Pretty much, yes." A warm hand took her hand into his.

"You nor Rin will have to worry about being alone if my son fails to return. You both will have a home within my lands. Those outside these walls will not tread upon my rule. Those outside these was know how I rule my lands and they would due to remember. They will not speak up against it or if they do it would not last long."

"Thank you!" she stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. As she was on her toes, he wrapped an arm around her waist. When it did she stiffened. "I should get inside." Nodding they began heading back.

InuTaisho walked her to her room after checking on Rin. "Sleep well Kagome." He turned when she slid the door closed.


	54. Chapter 53

**_~ Three Months Later... ~_**

Before the break of dawn, Kagome lay on her futon curled up in a tight ball to keep warm. When it had come time for Kagome to be waked up the temperature in her bedchamber had become colder. She did not know what month it was but she knew that winter was soon going to be upon them and the ground would be covered in snow.

"Morning lady Kagome;"

"It is really cold this morning. I'm hoping lord InuTaisho does not want to train this morning."

"He has already headed to the dojo and is awaiting you. Training will warm you up. You will warm up and not feel the cold from the snow."

"Yes but until then I will be cold. Did you say SNOW?" Kagome watched as Hanako gave a nod.

"Now go." Hanako pushed her out of her bedchamber after she was dressed.

Walking down the hall to head to the main door; she was holding her arms about her as she opened the main door and walked outside. Focusing on keeping warm as she headed towards the dojo looking for InuTaisho. Upon entering the dojo she saw him practicing with a few warriors. Quietly shutting the door, she took a seat to watch as he was practicing or the warriors were training. As she sat there, she found herself watching him and every move that he made.

"_Mmm, look at how he seems to glide when he moves. Just think how_ _well he would glide dur..._" Kagome stopped her thinking.

Sitting there against the wall listening to her inner self and watching every move that she could, she watched as one of the warriors get knocked backwards into the far wall before InuTaisho stopped. The warriors who were standing bowed towards the western lord as he bowed in return. InuTaisho walked over to the warrior who was knocked into the far wall and held his hand out for the warrior to take. Once on his feet the warrior and the western lord bowed to one another before the warrior turned and left the dojo.

"I was told you were out here." She stood to her feet.

"Begin your warm ups then we will begin your training for the day."

"I didn't bring my sword out here because I was hoping that we would not need to train because of how cold it is outside."

"Battles do not stop because of being cold, rainy, snow on the ground, or hot out. Battles wait for nothing. So training should be done the same way. It keeps you battle ready as well as the benefits of remaining alive. So my dear Kagome, begin. You will warm up." While she listened to him, he walked over and grabbed a spare sword then walked beck over to her.

"Sure why not? It's not like you feel the cold being as you're a youkai. A dog youkai at that! So you have a built in heater not to mention that fur pelt." She took the sword and begun to warm up. "Even if you were to practice completely nude, you would be warm still."

"Would you wish for me to practice nude?" he looked at her.

"N...n...no! I was just saying that even if you were nude the cold would not bother you." She blushed as he chuckled. He watched as she warmed up.

"You may stop. Come close." When she did, he took the sword from her and placed it against the wall then came back to her. "Listen closely. What you will be taught will help save you should you get caught without a weapon. If someone comes after you and take a hold of you, try to get away from them. Don't try to fight them if you don't have to."

"And if I can't get away? I do have my miko power."

"Then, and only then, do you fight," he said stepping in front of her. "Go for the most vulnerable part of the body first."

Her gaze strayed to his groin.

"That's a good place, but not always the best. If you poke your enemy's eyes hard enough, he won't be able to see well enough to find you."

She grimaced but nodded.

"Anything can be used as a weapon. A rock off the ground. A stick. A hair pin. If you have them, use them. You can shove a thin stick inside the enemy's ear and slow him down. The eardrum is sensitive and busting it hurt's." his stomach knotted as he thought of her needing to use these skills for survival.

He closed more of the distance between them, and her gaze traveled up, up, until their eyes met. She gulped. Her wonderfully intoxicating scent surrounded him as he reached up and traced a finger down her windpipe.

"This is where your air goes from your mouth to your lungs. It is very sensitive and fragile. If you punch someone here, you will disable them." He did not want to mention that she would probably kill them if she punched hard enough. He did not want her worried about that; he only wanted her to concern herself with her own survival.

His hands lowered, caressing down her arms and spanning over her ribs. "If you are close enough, if someone is holding on to you like this, you can knee or elbow him in the stomach. That will make it difficult for him to breathe and help loosen his hold on you."

She licked her lips, her eyelids closing half way.

"You already know about the groin," he said trailing his fingertips down her stomach and cupped her.

Her mouth parted on a shaky gasp.

"Use your knee or foot and do not hold back on your strength. Hit as hard as you can and it will keep him unable to move for several seconds."

"What should I do if he has gotten his hands around my neck?" she asked breathlessly.

InuTaisho drew his arms up and gently wrapped his fingers around the area in question, but he did not apply pressure. "If that happens, you have to act immediately because their intent is to make you pass out. The longer you are in that hold, the more light-headed and weak you will become. If you have tried to poke his eye, have tried to kick his groin and neither of those work, you reach up outside his arms." She did as he told as he added, "Slam your fists down on the middle of your arms, at the inside of the elbow."

Kagome did it, but used a touch as gentle as his. Her gaze once more locked on his, and the sexual pull intensified in her.

"Your goal is not to beat up your enemy, but merely to disable and escape."

"Is there a difference between the two? Between beat up and disable to escape?" Her nose nuzzled the underside of his jaw.

He almost pushed her against the wall and claim her lips, but refused to end her training. This was too important. "In the first, rage is your primary emotion. Second and the only concern is survival. Make sure every punch, kick, etc..., are fully loaded.

"How on punches?"

"Pull back and get as much distance as possible between your fist and your target before you slam forward. If you can shove your palm into your enemy's nose, that is even better." He took her hand and opened her fingers, and placed her palm inches from his nose. "Hit up and hit hard. If you can not get your palm to their nose, use your forehead. Your purpose is to distract and free yourself from his clutches."

She leaned into him them raised up, placing her lips to his. Without thinking about the outcome, she licked the seam of his lips. In turn his tongue pushed past her lips, her teeth, and swept inside her mouth. Her flavor filled him, sweet and wonderful. He cautioning wrapped an arm around her and brought her to his body. He knew that in a few moments reality of what was happening would come to her and she will step out of the embrace.

Instead, she reached up with her hand placing it on his chest. Then slowly moved it down to the sash and worked her hand inside his haori and untied both inner and outer haori. Once untied she used her hands to open both haori's and trailed one hand down his chest, followed by warm kisses. She heard an intake of air as her fingers neared his abdomen, so stilling her hand she looked up at him.

He leaned in and kissed her. All she wanted in that moment was for him to keep doing what he was doing with his lips and tongue and yes, even his thumb that was brushing back and forth across her clothed nipple. His mouth left hers to feather kisses across her cheekbone. "What's our next move?" he whispered in her ear. He could of kicked himself for speaking which she instantly stiffened and stepped back.

"I'm...I need to return to the main building." She quickly left the dojo. He watched as the door closed then he adjusted and retied both haori's then followed the idea of returning to the main building to make ready himself for the morning meal in which he knew she would not attend because of what had just occurred between them.

"Lady Kagome! Why are you heading to your bedchamber?" was heard as Kagome neared her room. Turning she saw Hanako.

"I was just...walking the halls until the morning meal. But since it is time, I will head there now."

"Is there something wrong? Do you need to talk?" Hanako stood there.

"No, but thank you." She went to turn.

"_**Yes, you need to talk to someone about your confused feelings **__**that you are having about a certain youkai lord.**_" her inner self spoke up.

"Wait!"

"Yes, Milady?"

"Could you come to my bedchamber after the morning meal? I would like to talk to another female about something."

"I will do so lady Kagome." Hanako walked passed Kagome heading into lord InuTaisho's room.

Walking back down the hall, she looked at the door that leads to Sesshoumaru's bedchamber. She walked over and slid the door open then walked into the room. Sliding the door closed, she turned. She stood in a vast, echoing bedchamber. She decided to walk over and laid down on the futon with her face pressing into the bedcover. The tangy scent that was Sesshoumaru was still in the fabric. As she lay there, she wanted to weep but knew that would cause Hanako or InuTaisho or even both to come and find her. The darkness inside the bedchamber was choking, so think that she felt she could hold it in her hands. Laying there breathing in his scent from the bedcover, she recounted how many months it has been since the Fate's took him to put him through the punishment. She wondered if he has even begun the punishment or if he has refused to go through it, because Inuyasha had to be his guide and he had to prove to Inuyasha and her group if he has changed or not. Deciding that laying there on Sesshoumaru's futon was not doing her any good, she got up, walked to and out the door, closing it, and then heading to the dining hall.

"Morning, Kagome." Rin greeted her as she came into the dining hall. InuTaisho was surprised to see Kagome at the morning meal.

"Morning to you as well Rin." She greeted Rin back as she walked to her spot and took a seat.

"Kagome, would you go play with Rin out in the snow after the morning meal?"

"I need to do something first but then I would come out. Why don't you ask lord InuTaisho if he would like to take you outside?"

"Ok." Rin looked at InuTaisho. "Would you go play with Rin out in the snow?"

"I would enjoy doing so." He smiled at Rin.

Kagome sat there watching the exchange of smiles between the two, before she picked up one of her bowls of food then began eating. When she had finished the three bowls of food and her tea, she stood to her feet, bowed and excused herself. Inside her bedchamber, she sat on the pillow by her low table waiting for Hanako to come to her room.

_{{{{Knocking...}}}}_

"Come in" she watched the door slide open and Hanako came in closing the door.

"You wished for me to come to you after the morning meal?"

"Yes, thank you. Please would you come over here and take a seat?"

"Is there something the matter Milady?" Hanako sat down and looked at Kagome.

"I need help with an ordeal that came to me. Say I know these two mates that are going through a hard time and the male left and the female was left with her friends. The male has been gone a long while and the female does not know if her mate is alive or dead. What should the female do?"

"Let me ask. 'Does this female still love her mate"

"Her love had already grown cold before her mate left, and her body is starting to come alive when she is around this guy friend."

"It is natural for one's body to come alive with cravings. That is why lords take concubines. If their mate's chose not to share their futon they have another to turn to for the desire. Not knowing if your mate is going to come back or is dead would be hard on anyone. This friend has a battle to conquer and has to choose for her or himself which is best."

"Heck for me when I was at the wolf den, it took me a long time and many talks to come to the point where I and Kouga done anything together and still I have a hard time doing anything intimate with him knowing I am lord Sesshoumaru's mate."

"This friend will have the same problems, so you would be good to talk to him or her. Your mate has been gone for many moths with no contact to you or his father. I am afraid you..." Hanako stopped.

"Afraid that my what?"

"It is not my place to say. Please forgive me, but I can not say more. Just pray the Kami sees to your mate's return." Hanako quickly left.

"What did she mean by that?" Kagome stood up and left her room heading down the hall. "Oh, I get it. She will miss me because I am Kouga's mate and being so he could come and get me and have me at his den until my mate comes back. I will have to ask InuTaisho about what she meant to be sure." She finished telling herself as she walked outside to go play with Rin. The air had not warmed up any since the last time she had come outside. Heading towards the garden, she began hearing Rin's giggling. Quietly making her way towards the giggles, Kagome watched as Rin made a snowball and throw it at InuTaisho, then quickly dodged behind a tree to make another. As she came back out to throw her next one she was hit with a snowball. When Rin throw her snowball, InuTaisho dodged it then scooped Rin up into his arms and did a quick spin around before placing her back on her feet and scooping up snow and dropping it on Rin's head.

"Hey that was a lot of snow you put on Rin's head."

"Father like son." Kagome came out into the open. "It seems that they like having the upper hand don't you agree Rin?"

"Rin agrees."

"Since there is no water close by to be able to push him in besides through those trees and the stream that Sesshoumaru was pushed in, then there has to be another way. Hmm, let's see." She looked around then to the ground. She picked up a good size stone, and then went to throw it when she got rammed into and she landed in a pile of snow with InuTaisho crouching over her. She wrapped her legs around him, and then flipped him to the side and she came up and straddled his lap, pinning his arms to the ground. "Now is that anyway to treat a child?" she leaned close to him before getting to her feet and turned to head to Rin.

"Kagome watch...out!" Rin watched as InuTaisho reached down to make a snowball and throw it at Kagome then reached up to a low hanging branch and shook it, which sent snow piling down on her.

"You are right, that was not nice towards a child, but to a mature woman or adult it was a joy." He chuckled as he walked over and held his hand out for Kagome to take a hold of.

"You know, Sesshoumaru-sama did that to Kagome and she got really sick while taking care of Rin when we had played in the snow." Rin chuckled as she watched Kagome shake the snow off of her.

"Ya go ahead and laugh Rin. At least it could of happened to you this time." Kagome turned and playfully glared at Rin. "Though it could still be you!" Kagome smiled then knelt down picking up snow and forming it then looked around at the trees around Rin. "That tree next to you will be a good tree to cover you with snow." She pointed to the tree, Rin looked at the tree then looked back to see Kagome getting ready to through the snowball.

"No Kagome! Rin will get wet. Rin will be good. No more giggling when snow covers Kagome." Rin turned and ran towards the direction of the main building.

"That was easy. Now what can be done about you?" she turned and looked at InuTaisho. "Would you permit me to get you back?"

"Yes, you may do so."

"You must close your eyes to make it fair because my back was facing you when you had the snow fall on me." She watched as he closed his eyes. Bending down she began forming the snowball on the ground. When it was a rather large snowball, she stood up and reached her hands out, then untied the outer haori. "I need to warm my hands a bit before I finish making the snowball." While keeping her hands between the haori's, she untied the tie for his hakama, then loosened them. Once the hakama was loose she bent down and picked up the rather large snowball and put it into his inner haori against his skin, then grabbed more snow and dropped it in his hakama. Once that was done and she heard a growl, she took off running to the main building giggling. The western lord shook out his haori then tied to run, but when he did, his hakama fell down off his hips down around his ankles causing some of the snow to go down lower to make his shaft cold.

"Clever Kagome! Real clever." When everything was back in order and his hakama back up and tied, he headed towards the main building in search of Kagome.

Kagome covered her scent and power when she walked into the main building. Though she did not know where she should hide, so she quickly ran to the hallway that led to the bedchambers. Glancing left then right, she turned right and uncovered her miko power and scent and quickly headed down the hall passed Rin's room and her old room. At the end of the hall she turned left where another hall was and went that direction then covered them again and ran down the hall opened a door then covered them again so that her scent would linger there. Once done she covered her scent, closed the door and ran to the hall that held her room. Instead of opening his door and let her scent be uncovered. She quickly went over, sat on his bed for a moment. Standing up she covered her scent and giggled to herself as she closed his door and ran down to the study. She heard footsteps coming close so she closed the study door then went over behind the low desk and sat down. Sitting there with everything of her covered, she picked up a scroll and began looking it over.

"I wonder how long it is going to take him to find me or give up?" A bit of time passed as she sat behind the small desk reading what she could of different parchments and scrolls. She rolled up a parchment and unrolled another to begin reading when the door slid open. She remained silent as InuTaisho spoke to a servant. She made it look as she was reading as he turned around to see her sitting there behind the desk. "These scrolls and parchments make for interesting reading. Well those that I could read and understand that is." She laid the parchment down and looked up at him. "Oh, I'm sorry, is there something the matter?" she looked at where she was and what she was reading. She stood up and went to kneel down in front of him. "I'm sorry. I should not have read things that concern me not!"

"Your title is lady of the western lands is it not?" He looked down at her.

"Yes." She answered.

"Things within these scrolls and parchments contain information you need to know by some reason the lord of these lands, either myself or Sesshoumaru upon his return are away at another lord's domain or in a battle away from the domain and a matter needs to be dealt with." He walked over to the front of the low desk.

"Sesshoumaru informed me that matters of the lands does not concern me and that my position can command the servants to do things, the guards I can have them protect me, but can't send them out to a battle, and that all final actions such as punishments and things come from the lord of the domain."

"The servants, the lady of the domain can invoke punishment and command them to do things or not to do things just like the lord of the domain. A lady can have a servant put to death as well as the lord can. The guards can be ordered by the lady of the domain to take up the sword to defend by fighting if the lord of the domain is not there and a threat comes. The lady has a certain amount of guards to protect her as does the lord. Punishment can be handed out to someone by the lady, but the one to be punished must be brought in front of the lord. The punishment can be dealt out by either the lord or lady. That only stands if the lord of the domain sets within the domain that the lady can do so."

"So the lady has a bit more to say then what Sesshoumaru told me."

"Yes. You had asked if there was anything wrong. Your payback for me dumping snow on you was very clever. Though I have to ask; were you trying to see what I looked like beneath my hakama or take a chance to feel something? Or to if the cold would affect that region of my body? If you wanted to see that part of me, you could have informed me instead of going through all of that for the hakama to fall and you running away."

"That was not what I did that for." Kagome blushed.

"_You lie! You secretly would like to see._" her inner self spoke up.

"No, you don't!" she answered out loud.

"No, you don't what?" InuTaisho looked at her.

"I meant, no I have not changed out of these wet clothes. So I will leave and do that so I do not get sick." She walked out of the study and headed to her room to change.

The day seemed like it had went by in a blur to Kagome after she had went to her room to change. While she changed, she thought back when Sesshoumaru had dumped the snow down on her from the tree. She remembered that it was cold, really cold, but today when InuTaisho had dumped the snow on her it was cold, but it did not hold the cold like when Sesshoumaru did it. To her the cold felt like when you would jump into a lake or a pond and the first shock of the cold water hitting and surrounding you.

It was now evening and she was on her way to Rin's room. She was hoping that Rin would not come down with a cold from playing in the snow. As she approached Rin's room a servant came out of Rin's room.

"Is Rin dressed and ready to sleep?" she asked.

"Yes, lady Kagome." The servant answered, bowed then left. Kagome knocked then walked in.

"Hello, Kagome." Rin greeted.

"It is time to go to bed Rin."

"Could I finish the picture first?"

"You can finish it tomorrow. You might find that you want to add more. So I will put these over here while you get into bed." She picked up the picture and color crayons then walked over and placed them on the low table.

"Are you going to tell me a story?" Rin pulled the bedcovers up.

"Would you want a story?" she watched as Rin nodded. "Ok, then lay down and get comfortable." She waited for Rin to do so before she sat down on the futon.

"Kagome can start story now."

"What did you think about lord InuTaisho playing with you today outside then picking you up and twirled around with you?"

"It felt strange to Rin. Rin is used to playing alone or with Kagome while Sesshoumaru-sama would not play or pick Rin up like lord InuTaisho, but Rin soon got over the feeling and had fun." Kagome smiled at Rin, and then began the story. Twenty minutes later Kagome stood up, pulled the cover up more on Rin then walked out of the room heading to her own room.

Inside her own room, Kagome walked over to her futon, pulled the cover back then walked over to the changing screen. Going behind it she looked through her sleeping clothes. When she could not choose which one to wear, she grabbed a plan sleeping kimono and changed into it. Once she was dressed, she went to the futon and laid down. A few hours after falling asleep, Kagome woke up with a nagging feeling that she was supposed to tell or ask InuTaisho something. Though she did not know which; Kagome stood up and walked over to her door then walked out into the hall. Knocking lightly because of the hour it was, she slid the door open and walked in when she thought she heard InuTaisho say enter. Walking into the room she shut the door behind her. When she did, her eyes had to adjust to the dark.

"Lord InuTaisho?" she spoke low.

"Kagome! What is wrong?" his voice held concern.

"I was waked up with a nagging feeling that I either needed to tell you something or ask you something. I tried to go back to sleep, but that feeling would not let me go back to sleep."

"You do not need to stand at the door to speak with me. You may come over to the futon." He slowly sat up as he heard her footsteps lightly coming closer. Lightly the small oil lamp he heard a startled intake of breath when the room gained some light to see. "I am sorry that I startled you." He said as he looked back at her. She saw that he was not wearing any haori, but that he was bare all the down to the bedcovers.

"Maybe I should turn or just leave and write it down and tell you..." she went to move, but his hand placed on hers stopped her. She turned back to look at him.

"You may stay."

She sat there looking at him. Her eyes roamed over his chest. He could slowly smell a sweet aroma coming from her as she continued to look him over. The sweet sent of arousal made him smirk inside. The wonder of his male body made her hands itch to touch him, to feel everything about him. The silky thickness of his long shiny hair, the solid strength of his broad shoulders, and the supple heat of his taut muscles sculpting his chest and arms. She couldn't stop herself from running her fingers across the soft hairless chest and following a thin trail down his rippling stomach, but didn't dare dip below where the bedcover covered him. A part of her wanted to, though. She drew her hand away.

"In that reign I am covered Kagome." Her body began to grow hot, burning in secret places as she looked at him and placed her hand back to his abdomen, then trailed back up his body. Her mind told her that he was a seasoned warrior. That he knew many things.

Leaning towards him, she lightly trailed her fingers the rest of his chest, to his collarbone, his neck, until they reached his ear. While teasing his ear she lightly placed a kiss to his forehead. While teasing his ear and placing a light kiss to his forehead, he took the chance to feel her. He placed her clothed abdomen with a slight pressure then slowly worked his way up her body to her chest, trailed around her right breast until he circled it then rested his palm on it before he moved his hand across her chest to her left breast and did the same.

"Move closer Kagome. You don't have to far away." Her hand stopped it's touching and she sat up.

"I should not be touching your person like this. I am truly sorry about this." She stood up and made her way to the door, but before she had a chance to open the door a warm hand stopped and turned her. Once she was turned to face him, he held her hand on his bare chest.

"Kagome, you do not need to be afraid of me. No harm will come to you from me." Using his free hand he raised her chin so she could look at him.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"_**Tell him...tell him what you are afraid of.**_" her inner self cried out to her.

"Then why is your heart thundering with fear?" he asked, easing back and feeling his way to press his palm against her heart.

She gasped sharply and pressed closer to his hand. "Your touch...Your person...Your kindness...Me being able to talk with you...You playing with a young teenaged girl who has never had someone to play with or shown that someone really cares enough to play with her since being in this domain and before I came along, Rin basically did not have a true father figure because your eldest did not do anything with her but left her to do her own thing. Everything about you being warm and not cold and you are so caring. The fear is I started to feel close to you when you came to help when I was at the wolf den and now the feelings have grown. I fear because I feel that we are more like mates, then what is between Sesshoumaru and me. I don't feel that with him because of who he is, how he feels he must be. I fear that his mark is a mistake and a burden that I want to free him from. That is what I fear and I am afraid I don't know what to do. I am afraid of my feelings and that is why I guess my body is alive around you, but also thunders with fear."

He paused, suddenly struck by something he hadn't considered before. "Do you fear me? Does any fear reside within you about me?"

"Only fear of my feelings. Fear of what will happen if or when you eldest returns, but no I do not have fear of you." She whimpered. "It's excitement. Unknown territory about you, Desire to know you more, Desire to know more, Desire to...well the feel of you when you kiss me, the feeling when you hold me...that is my fear of you."

He didn't need to hear more. He rubbed his hand that had been holding her chin against her breasts, feeling the cotton fabric of her sleeping kimono before sliding inside the kimono, and felt the softness of the flesh of her breasts. She arched her back until the fullness of her breast filled his palm, and she moaned deeply.

The sound ignited a hungering fire in him that went right to his groin, making his flesh there harden and throb as it had when he'd tasted her lips. He caressed her breast, fascinated by how wonderfully she felt. A hard point rose up beneath his palm, when he brushed over the nub again and again. She shuddered in response. He caressed her more and pressed his hardening flesh tighter to her until he, too shuddered from the pleasure.

Sliding his hand down her abdomen, he continued until he reached the hem of her kimono then drew it up. He gently rubbed his fingers over dark curls then into the slit between her legs and moaned at the heat of her. His heart pounded as fast as hers when he worked his fingers back and forth in the slit before inserting them inside her. She clung to him. She had gasped when he inserted his fingers but her gasp was soon turning into moans as he slid them in and out of her while she began to become wetter and wetter.

"Kagome,"

"N...no." she pushed his shoulder. He silenced her as he bent his head and found her lip, where he thrust deeply into the well of her mouth and drank of her with strong swirls of his tongue. He wanted to experience all of her just this way. Flesh to flesh, Mouth to Mouth, but he knew she still needed time. Removing his fingers, he stepped away from her.

"You should return to your bedchamber to sleep before something happens that you are not ready for." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. Reaching out he slid the door open for her.

"Thank you for understanding." Se reached up and cupped his cheek before walking out into the hall and turning to her door and slid it open. Smiling at him, she walked into her room shutting the door and he did the same. "Great, way to go! Now he knows why I shy away from him." She said to herself as she laid down.

"**_Yes, he knows how you feel in thought and also the way your body _****_feels when he touches you. You were becoming turned on as he was_** **_touching you!_**"

"Oh shut up!" she told her inner self.

"**_Alright, but you know the truth and so do I, since I am _****_you._**"


	55. Chapter 54

The sun rose the next morning with a glorious conflagration of pink, and yellow. The air was fresh, and very cold. Ice edged the streams, and small pools were completely frozen over. Kagome had returned to her room to do something while InuTaisho and Rin headed outside. Now that she finished what she had went to her room to do, she headed to the main door to head outside. Before opening the door she purposely covered up her miko power and scent so she could sneak up on the two. Arriving at the garden where the two were at she saw that Rin was busy building something with the snow, while InuTaisho was sitting on a stone bench watching her. As she approached Rin happened to look towards InuTaisho to see Kagome sneaking up behind him.

"Rin wonders when Kagome is going to come out here where we are." Rin looked back down at what she was doing.

"Kagome will come out whe..." InuTaisho stopped speaking when a big pile of snow landed on him and heard laughing coming from behind him.

"Kagome got you with snow!" giggled Rin.

"You think that it is funny too?" he scooped up some snow then threw it at Rin as she quickly go to her feet and ran to another place before he turned to Kagome to get her, but was rewarded with a snowball in the face. He reached out to grab Kagome but she bolted away from him. Preparing to go after her, he felt a snowball hit him in the back. Turning he did not see Rin.

"Ah, has the 'Great Dog General' lost his greatness to two females with snowballs?" Kagome taunted as she peeked from behind a tree, followed by sticking her tongue out at him. Seeing him stop in the pursuit of Rin, Kagome giggled as she ran. The pursuit was on as he followed her. As she was running, she was not paying close attention to her surroundings. When she had stopped to do a _{{raspberry}} _towards him, she turned and ran another direction sending her into the meadow. When she stopped to catch her breath, she was in the trees passed the tree that she had learned to shoot her bow better. Hearing a sound, she ran again only to come to a quick stop when she seen the wall that went around the domain. "Great!"

"Did you run out of places to run little miko?" A voice came from behind her. Turning, she saw him coming towards her. "Looks like you have no place to run."

"Hmm I guess you continue being the 'Great Dog' after all." She backed away from him, but could not go any further when she felt the hard cold stone of the wall.

Surrendering to the flirtation, InuTaisho reached for her shoulders and gently pulled her towards him. Kissing her was something her was going to take pleasure in doing.

Kagome had no time to think before the power of his lips whipped through her, igniting her emotions. It wasn't the kiss, but a hard, thorough demand that kept her wrapped in his arms. She reached up to take his face in her hands as she gave, unquestioningly, what he sought from her.

InuTaisho drew her closer and inhaled the warm, teasing fragrance that seemed to pulse from her skin. He reveled in the taste of her alluring, giving, and warmth. The feel of her soft, slender body created a need in him.

She stiffened a bit when she felt his hand rested on her stomach. His hand trailed lower as his mouth left hers, slowly trailing downs her jaw bone, then her neck. Heat sizzled up her kimono and she imagined the fire of his hand following those darts to her practically bare sex. She grew damp everywhere, especially bithere/i/b, and her heart pounded.

She inhaled sharply, as his hand gripped her leg. "I feel your excitement, Kagome." He moved his head to look at her, as his hand slid down several inches.

Oh, she wanted this, the touch. It had been a while since she was touched. Though this was supposed to be wrong, yet she had never truly felt more right. Not even with Kouga. She was mated to two others. One is being InuTaisho's son.

She felt InuTaisho's hand grip the kimono and felt it start to bunch up as his hand came up her leg, just above her knee, his fingers splayed, pressing into the softness of her skin. She closed her eyes, as images came to her mind of her and him.

He groaned at the warmth as he moved his hand higher, sliding her kimono even higher as he rubbed her leg. "I can tell this pleasure you as it does me!"

"Yes," she whispered.

He moved higher as she let out a low moan. He caressed her inner thigh, molding the muscles to the cup of his hand. Her breath hitched and her stomach flipped as he did exactly that and then pushed her kimono all the way up, exposing her sex in the cold air.

When his questing fingers brushed the edges of her sex, she shuddered and moaned. Almost unable to stay upright from the dizzying flood of heat, she leaned back against the wall more.

"This pleasures you the most am I right? To touch you here?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You are so hot here and so soft beneath the silky hair." He heard a moan as he caressed her, his fingers delving and exploring her sex, making her stomach tighten into a knot of almost pure pleasure. Her heart raced faster than her mind could think. He caressed her more and more, sliding into the damp groove of her sex until he hit a place that made her hips jerk forward.

"Yes," he said. "I feel it, Kagome. Your pleasure spot." He flicked his finger over it, her hips arched closer to his touch, and she groaned deeply. Her body spun out of control as he relentlessly rubbed that special spot faster and faster until she shuddered and cried out from the burst of pleasure.

With his hand touching Kagome intimately by brushing over the slick little point of pleasure he'd felt the rising fire of her passion burn through him. Never in all his centuries had had had he experienced such beauty, such an exquisite peak of unforgettable pleasure. It made him ache for more. His body wanted to be melded inside her.

"I feel your passion." He said softly.

"Don't stop..." she whispered.

"If we do not dear one, then we will end up doing something that you are not truly ready for."

"Umm." She groaned.

"You are not ready for what will come nor will follow, if we continue."

He brushed her lips with his, then went back and tasted her sweet mouth before he pulled her so close that their hearts seemed to beat as one. Her body quivered again, as if his embrace pleasured her, as well. He wrapped his pelt over her to keep her warm. His warrior's soul was touched to the core by the beauty, frailty, yet fearlessness of her spirit..

"Kagomee...lord InuTaishoooo, where are you? Rin is getting cold as she is looking for you! Can we go inside?" was heard a bit in the distance.

"Sh...she must not see us like this!" Kagome's mind snapped back to reality.

"We will return to the warmth of the building. Let us gather Rin." InuTaisho stepped back and let her kimono fall back in place.

"We can't go out there without looking like we have played." She reached up and messed up his hair a bit, before he smiled and drew his sword to tap the branches above them and sent snow falling down on them. "I did not mean for you to do that!"

"It shows that we both faired the same in the fight with the snow. Come we will go to her." They both walked out from where they were. InuTaisho picked up Kagome and raced to Rin and picked her up then used his speed to arrive at the main door before putting them both down and opened the door for them.

"Let's go change out of these wet kimonos and into something much drier. Once changed, you and I will go to bathe in the hot water of the hot spring."

"Ok Kagome." Rin walked with Kagome. After both Rin and Kagome grabbed clean and dry kimonos they had walked to the bathing area and soaked in the hot water. After soaking Kagome got out and dressed in a peacock green kimono with white, red, and purple flowers, with a white obi around the waist. When dressed she brushed out Rin's hair and left it out of a ponytail.

"You look so much older with your hair like this. You look like a young woman this way. Are you ready to go Rin?"

"Rin is ready..." Rin stopped when Kagome shook her head.

"Rin it is not 'Rin is ready.' It is 'I am ready."

"Alright Kagome; I am ready to go." Rin picked up her dirty and wet kimono.

"That is better." Kagome picked up her wet kimono and they walked back. While they were heading to the main building, Kagome explained how one addressed one's self and other things.

"Kagome do you think Sesshoumaru-sama would be angered at Rin 'I mean me', if me like lord InuTaisho because he plays with me and that me am glad he his here?"

"First off Rin, you want to say 'if I like lord InuTaisho, and I am glad he is here.' You use I instead of me in those two areas. And I do not see why he would be angry because that would leave him to himself without being bothered by anyone. That is when he returns." The sound of giggling was heard as they entered the main building.

**_~ The Spirit Realm ~_**

"Do you even want to return to the living realm Sesshoumaru?" Sango stood close to him and Inuyasha.

"All that was asked was; how does it make you feel seeing Kagome laying on that futon, bleeding and in pain as her body was forcing to deliver a dead full blooded pup when she did not know she was pregnant."

"Forget it; he does not know compassion because he does not know how to have feelings except for hate." Inuyasha spoke.

"Kami shakes, Sesshoumaru; Kagome could of died! Does that not bother you that she could have died? Just answer that question!" Everyone walked away.

"This Sesshoumaru is glad she lost the pup but does not like that I was not there to help heal her."

"You were glad an innocent life was lost! It was your fault it was Kouga's and not your pup! You uncaring bas...youkai."

"Sango is right. If you cared more for Kagome's feelings and not your self image then that full blooded pup could have been yours, and not Kouga's, seeing as he does not care about his image in the eyes of other lord's" Shippou spoke up.

"The way the idiot is, it will be many human life times and centuries before he even changes on any feelings." Inuyasha spoke up.

"At least that little girl has someone watching after her, and will be there as she grows into a mature woman, marries, and has her own children."

"Ya but she won't have the one she looked up to, to be there when she becomes old and is afraid, and lonely as she labors with her breathing then draws her last breath and not being able to say good-bye to the one who gave her, her life back because of the wolves killing her, then became attached to a cold western lord." Miroku spoke up.

"Many things will have happened by the time this Ice Sickle learns compassion and changes."

_**~ End of the Spirit Realm ~**_

"Lord InuTaisho-sama, I would like to say something." Rin looked up from her food.

"You may speak, little one." InuTaisho placed his eating utensils down and looked over at Rin.

"I wish to say, I enjoy having you play with me. It is still strange to having someone other than Kagome play with me. Sesshoumaru-sama always leaves me to play by myself and would have mean Jaken watch me before Kagome came here. So I wish to say thank you, lord InuTaisho-sama."

"You are more than welcome Rin."

"Since you came to the domain, Kagome is very happy. It makes Rin happy to see Kagome happy and not sad the way she was around Sesshoumaru-sama for so long. Why would Sesshoumaru-sama want to make Kagome sad and cry?"

"Rin, you should eat your food before it gets cold." Kagome tried to get Rin's attention.

"Maybe the way he acts is the only way he knew how to be towards others and needs to be taught how to change to be able to act differently. Finish your food before it gets cold."

After the evening meal, Kagome walked Rin to her room and helped her ready for bed, then told a short story, kissed Rin on the forehead before covering her up and leaving her room. Heading down the hall, she stopped and knocked on the study door.

"Enter, Kagome." Sliding the door open, she went in. "Did you need something?"

"I wanted to request being able to take the two-headed dragon and take Rin to see lady Kaede in the morning after the morning meal."

"That would be no problem, but you are to take a few warriors with you for protection."

"Could we, please travel to the village alone just us girls and the two-headed dragon? If it would bring comfort, we don't even have to stay long." She watched as he sat there with the look of contemplation on his face.

"Against my better judgment, I will great your request."

"Thank you." Turning, she slid open the door then walked out heading to her room to ready herself for bed. Once dressed she, walked over and slid under the bedcover, then blew the light out.

The following morning Hanako quietly walked in and picked out a kimono for Kagome to wear before she walked over to wake her. Reaching down Hanako shook Kagome's shoulder to wake her but Kagome turned the other way and curled up.

"Lady Kagome, you must wake up now."

"Mmm." She pulled the cover over her head, but then a few minutes later she threw the blanket back and sat up. "I forgot, Rin and I are going on a journey to the village, just the two of us." She quickly went behind the screen and changed. When ready she left to go to the dining hall.

"Morning, Kagome."

"Good morning to you as well Rin." Kagome greeted as she walked to the seat across from Rin. "Rin how would you like to travel to lady Kaede's village just the two of us today?"

"I would like that. When do we leave?"

"How about after we finish eating this meal?" Kagome watched as Rin nodded then began eating her food fast. "Slow down on eating. You will make yourself sick by eating to fast." By the time Kagome finished her food Rin was sitting there trying not to rush Kagome. "Why don't you wait by Ah-Un while I run to my room?" Kagome stood to her feet then left the dining room to go back to her room. Walking over to her futon, she picked up her sword and placed it on her hip then picked up her quiver of arrows and bow then placed them on her back before walking over and out her door to go meet Rin. Walking out the main building she saw Rin and InuTaisho by Ah-Un and four warriors. "Where are they going?"

"With you and the Rin!"

"We talked briefly last night that it was only to be me and Rin. Please trust me." She looked up at him. "Please."

"Travel swiftly and return unharmed."

"Thank you." She smiled up at him as she touched his cheek.

"Come on Kagome." Rin called out on the back of the dragon. InuTaisho watched as the two-headed dragon rose to the sky. He remained there until they could not be seen before heading back into the main building and to the study.

"Kagome do you think that mean boy will say anything to you like the other times?" Rin asked as she sat close to Kagome.

"If he does, then we can't do anything about it. Just remember he has a right to speak his opinion as everyone else."

"But not all youkai are bad like mean boy says."

"In his mind, they are." They continued talking about other things as they traveled. Rin was excited to see Kaede and became even more excited when off in the distance they spotted the village. They were greeted by angry villagers when they landed. "Where's lady Kaede?" she didn't get an answer. "Tell me where is lady Kaede? Is she safe? Is she well?"

"The elder miko is treating a wounded villager who was wounded by a youkai attack." Kagome turned to see one of the youkai warriors who are to watch over Kaede.

"What do you mean?"

"There have been attacks as of late by a youkai. One family lost a child a few days passed. When the said child wondered into the forest to look for its parents."

"Has anyone been able to find it and kill it?"

"No, one has been able to find it." The warrior answered.

"Does anyone even know what it looks like?" Kagome looked around.

"Only those who are dead or are wounded."

"Rin, we will stay here for a little while, then we will return to the domain and have help sent here." Both Kagome and Rin walked into Kaede's hut. Gathering wood from the pile by the entrance of the hut, Kagome rekindled the fire and got the fire blazing. When an hour rolled by Kagome stepped outside and looked around. As she was standing there looking around a group of men walked by. When they did she saw one that she knew by name. "Kozue!" she watched as the group of men stopped and looked her way, and then began to walk again. "Kozue, please, please let us just talk." But he continued on. She lowered her head then walked back into Kaede's hut. Inside the hut Rin was laying close to the fire to keep warm.

"Did Kagome see mean boy?"

"Yes. We won't be here long." Kagome went out on the side of the hut and carried in arm full's of wood one after another until there was a good stack by the door, then stood outside for a bit. When she felt little moisture hit her face, she looked up to see that it was starting to snow. Which meant that it was going to get dark earlier. Turning she stuck her head into the hut. "I will be right back Rin. Please stay inside the hut until I return." Turning back around, she began walking towards the center of the village, passed a few children playing in the snow, passed Kozue's house, until she walked out of town and headed to the youkai shelter, and knocked.

"Lady Kagome! It is dangerous for you to be out here!" One warrior said.

"I am aware of that. Listen, we are going to head back to the domain. When we get back I will send help. Please let lady Kaede know we stopped by and we will come again to visit."

"We will. I will walk back with you to protect you." The warrior walked out closing the door. The warrior walked beside her and when she entered the village with the warrior, talking with him, they stopped and watched the villagers watch them walk back to Kaede's. "Wait here and I will get your transport."

"Rin get ready to leave." She looked into the hut to tell Rin.

"Ok, Kagome." Rin hurried to get to her feet and ran over to Kagome. Soon they both heard the heavy walking that the dragon made. Once there the warrior helped both of them onto the dragon.

"Travel quickly and do not stop." The warrior stepped back and the dragon rose to the sky.

Quickly rising to the sky, the dragon took off towards the western domain. The air up at the altitude stung their cheeks and skin like shards of glass piercing the skin. Half hour into their journey it  
started to snow heavier and the temperature became colder. Kagome knew that the dragon traveled faster in the air, but she also knew that she and Rin could not stand too much more of the cold and would have to lower to the ground or freeze.

"K...Kagome! I need to go and Rin is cold."

"Take us down Ah-Un." Kagome scanned the ground of what she could through the trees as they began to lower to the ground. "Hurry Rin, and stay close!" Kagome slid off the dragon. Running into the forest, Rin did not pay attention on how far she ran when she stopped to relieve herself. Lifting her kimono a bit and squatting down she heard movement.

"Over here Kagome!" Rin called out from behind the bush. Movement was heard again but closer this time. "Kagome!" standing up after she was done, Rin came out from behind the bush to see a large dark brown youkai with big claws.

"Are you lost little girl?" it took a step towards her.

"No, I am not lost." Rin stepped away.

"You have to be cold. There is a nice fire close by that you can warm up."

"I'm not cold." She backed away but ran into something. Looking up she saw another youkai.

"She says that she's not lost and not cold, but I see she is but she refuses to come along. The others will be getting hungry. This snow makes food hunting terrible but what luck a warm meal comes to us."

"Not much meat on this one. Oh well food is food." The youkai behind Rin picked her up. When he did she let out a scream and started to pound on him with her hands and feet.

"**_LET ME GO!_**" Rin screamed again.

Back with the dragon, Kagome was pacing. "Hurry Rin." She stopped in her step when she heard a scream followed by another. She ran in the direction that the scream came from. As she ran the scream stopped. "**Rin scream again!**"

"Did you hear that? Sounds like another female." The youkai uncovered Rin's mouth.

"You're going to get it now, when Kagome comes." Rin took a deep breath and screamed.

"She will be food for the others." The first one moved to show many others. Several screams later Kagome showed up.

"**Kagome, watch out**!"

"Look at this one. A mother coming to get her young so foolishly."

"**Let her go!**"

"We can not just let our food leave."

"She is not going to be anyone's food!" Kagome drew her bow and an arrow then fired the arrow with a bit of miko energy in it and it landed at the one's feet. "Now let her go!"

"Let her go." One of the two youkai's said.

"Kagome!" Rin ran over to her.

"Go Rin. Get to Ah-Un." Kagome notched another arrow.

"But..."

**"Go**! I'll be right behind you." Giving Rin time to get away, Kagome turned to run in the same direction. When she turned she heard a whistle and the word '_let's get them_.' She continued to run but  
turned and sent a purifying arrow at the closest one, sending it into its chest. "I can't let them get Rin." She was almost there.

"They are right behind you Kagome!"

**"Ah-Un, GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW!" **the dragon stayed.** "GO ****NOW! PLEASE GET HER SAFE!**" the dragon snorted then rose to the sky.

"No KAGOME! Ah-Un put me down! We need to get Kagome." But he continued to go higher.

"Be safe Rin." Kagome looked back at those surrounding her. She watched as they circled her. When one tried to come near, she turned to that one and fired an arrow killing that one. The leader stood back and watched.

"Make her use all of her arrows. We can take her." The leader watched as two went at her. She shot an arrow at one and got swiped across the back with claws before she sent miko energy through her to where the attacker jumped back. A few more came at her and she managed to hit one and missed the other. "Keep it up. She does not have many arrows left."

"What's wrong? You afraid to get your hands dirty and sending others to do your dirty work? You remind me of someone else who did that. That is until I killed him." The leader looked at three men around her and motioned for them to go at her.

"What are you going to do? You have two arrows left and there are three of them."

"Watch and see." She studied the three to see which was the likely to come at her first. She aimed at the first one then looked to see the furthest one had a sweat drop sliding down his face. Quickly she fired at him, then turned to the first one and fired, hitting both. Before she could grab her sword, she was knocked to the ground. Laying there winded for a second, she got to her feet. Reaching down to grab her sword, she was grabbed from behind. She struggled to get free.

"_Go for the most vulnerable parts of the body._" she homed in on the area's that she could get to while being held. Kicking backwards as hard as she could, she felt the guy stumble backwards as he  
released her. When he did she stepped away. The youkai tried to grab her and she spun to face him and punched him as hard as she could in the throat. The youkai grabbed his throat before falling over.

Meanwhile Rin was crying and pulling on the reins of the dragon trying to get him to turn around. In the distance she saw the domain quickly coming into view. Soon the dragon was lowering to the ground in the courtyard.

"Come on Ah-Un, we need to go back!" she was lifted off of the dragon.

"Where is lady Kagome?" a guard asked, but did not get an answer. Soon Yemon came over and knelt down.

"Rin stop crying. Where is lady Kagome?"

"They have her. She protected Rin."

"Someone get lord InuTaisho and be quick about it!" Yemon looked up. "Rin, you must tell me what happened so we can go get lady Kagome." Rin began telling Yemon about the trip back and what happened when they landed. By the time she finished the guards moved to the side as InuTaisho came forward. When he approached he smelt different scents on Rin.

"Where is Kagome, Rin?"

"She informed us that they were on the way back and landed because of the cold and to relieve them selves. As she went to go back to lady Kagome, a youkai asked if she was lost, then asked if she was cold. She backed away and ran into another. They took her back to their camp intending to eat her. There were many others. Kagome got Rin away and had her run and she'd follow. Lady Kagome had Ah-Un take Rin to safety as lady Kagome was surrounded."

"You take Rin to her bedchamber. Call a servant to watch her. Gather men and guard the domain in case some followed her here."

"M'lord, I would request to help get her." Yemon stood his guard.

"Very well, aboard the dragon and follow!"

Back in the forest Kagome was fighting for her life. She was fighting a youkai with horns, sharp claws, and moves quickly. The youkai swung his sword wide in an angle, leaving his ribs exposed. She was inches from his side before it could bring his sword down, and she raised her leg to deflect his awkward kick and blocked his sword with her own.

She swung with hers. Her breathing was getting the best of her as they came out like short, sharp punctuations as she applied her training. She felt a bone snap in his leg as she heard him grunt. He was good but he didn't have much of an opportunity; her fist rose, clipping him under the chin, sapping his head up and back. She hit him in the Adam's apple, and he stumbled backwards. As she raised her sword over the youkai, she did not see another advancing towards her until a flash went by her. She paused to see a youkai being sent into two males who were coming behind him. Looking around to see what had sent the one flying, she saw InuTaisho standing to his full height with his sword drawn.

Out the corner of her eye the male she now faced, off stood up. He looked much heavier then his leader. He was cautious but overbalanced. Overbalanced and cautious were a poor combination. She let gravity take its toll on her opponent. He was fighting on two fronts. She launched into a roundhouse kick, grounding her foot, spun on it, and finished with a back kick. Nothing broke this time, but the youkai staggered, dropping his weapon as he clutched his stomach.

The next came in on her right as she noticed another going for a stabbing move towards InuTaisho.

"InuTaisho watch behind you."

The leader had enough time to survey the fight. It annoyed him that she was still standing and so many of his men were dead. He came behind her with a target in mind. Making his way around his remaining men, he came up behind Kagome and raised his sword.

"Lady Kagome!" a voice came from above her before a burning pain shot through her. Looking down she saw the tip of a sword sticking out the front side of her on the right side above her breast, before it was pulled back out. She tried to lift her sword but pain shot through her. She turned to look at the leader but was caught off guard as the leader pushed one of his men towards her.

Since she could not mover her sword, she did the next best thing; she kicked the youkai's knee. Hard! She caught him on the side of the leg and he grunted; he swung his sword in, and she twisted which caused her pain. Her arm drove into her chest, and she threw her weight onto her leg. He was too slow, it brought his chest close enough that she could hit him, and she did throwing her fist forward and butting the underside of his chin with her head.

She heard his jaw snap shut, as he went backwards on the ground and she used her left arm to plunge her sword with her miko power into its heart. The next thing she knew was she was going towards the ground as her name was becoming muffled.

"Lady Kagome!" Yemon yelled as he ran over to her and caught her before she hit the ground. InuTaisho saw it in slow motion.

"Yemon, get her to safety."

"Right." Yemon scooped her up carefully as he could. He took her sword and sheathed it then went to the dragon and got on. The dragon lifted and headed to the domain leaving InuTaisho to finish taking down the offending youkai.

_**~ At the Western Lands ~**_

The two headed dragon touched down and Yemon quickly slid off the dragon and running towards the main building with Kagome in his arms. As he neared the main door, they were opened for him. He summoned for Hanako and a few guards as he ran to Kagome's room. Laying her down on the futon, he quickly went to the hall and informed one of the guards to keep Rin from coming to the room, and then he ordered the other guards to gather water, and bandages.

"Why have I been summoned? What has happened?"

"Lady Kagome has been wounded. As to how bad is unknown. A sword had pierced her chest but unsure of any other wounds."

"Have another female servant come to me." Hanako walked into the room. When she entered the scent of blood was strong. Kneeling beside Kagome, Hanako untied both kimonos and opened them. Looking down at Kagome's body, Hanako saw two major wounds. One above the right breast and a deep cut on her side. Scanning the wounds, Hanako came to the conclusion that the wounds needed to be closed, but she did not know the means to do so. A knock came to the door. Going over to the door she opened the door to see Yemon with a bowl of water.

"Will lady Kagome be alright?" Yemon asked as he handed Hanako the bowl of water.

"The wounds are deep and need closing. Send the other servant in when she gets here." Hanako closed the door then quickly went over and knelt down to begin cleaning Kagome.

Outside in the courtyard both warriors and guards alike watched as the InuTaisho landed and ran towards the door intent only on getting to the door as he passed those greeting him. Those within the main building watched as the main door swung open and the western lord entering then quickly walking to the hall leading to the bedchambers following the smell of blood.

"Yemon!" Yemon turned and saw InuTaisho approaching.

"Hanako is in there with her. The wounds are deep M'lord and need to be closed." Yemon watched as his lord slid the door open and walked in.

"M'lord it is not right to see lady Kagome in such undress. She, who is not your mate or concubine." Hanako quickly closed Kagome's kimono.

"Tell me of the wounds. Are they serious to one's life?"

"The one who stabbed her had missed the major area that would have killed her, but the wounds are deep and need to be closed."

"Show me the wounds." He knelt down by the futon.

"Sire it is indecent to see..." Hanako stopped when she heard a growl.

"Do you need to be reminded the station you hold to me or to her? Though she is not my mate, she is the lady of this domain and therefore her life and health is important like that of an heir to one's domain." Hanako opened the kimono to him to see the wounds. When she had opened the kimono, she moved back. His eyes scanned over Kagome and stopped at the wound above her right breast. Reaching out he touched the wound.

"It goes all the way through. Is what Yemon informed me?" He took his hand away and trailed his eyes down to the second wound. "It looks as if she has been wounded twice before. One is what first brought her to the domain, but there is that other one." Hanako watched as he brought his hand up and used a claw to cut his hand then reached out and squeezed his hand to allow his blood to fall into the wound above Kagome's breast. A steady stream of blood flowed into the wound. Then took a finger moistened it with his blood and smeared it around the edge of the wound. He then smeared some on the second wound.

"Inform me of any sign of the wounds closing." He stood and walked to the door, then stopped. "Your position now and the one you used to hold long ago does not give the status to speak up against an order. Remember that Hanako." He turned and looked at her before he slid the door open and walked out closing it.

"Yes, M'lord." She bowed towards the door.

**_Hours Pass..._**

"OW!" opening her eyes and looking around, Kagome did not see the forest and she was not cold. Feeling a pressure in her bladder she used her right arm to push herself into a sitting position. "How did I get here? I will worry about that later. Right now I need to go." Getting to her feet dizziness over whelmed her and she had to move quick to the wall to support herself. Making her way to the door, she used the wall to walk to the place to relieve her self then she slowly walked back. Reaching her door she stood upright to open her door. Her legs were wobbly and she grabbed for the wall making a sound on the door next to hers. Reaching to open her door she jumped when the door next to her opened.

"Kagome." Warm arms wrapped around her, and helped her over to her futon after closing the door.

"How did I get here? Oh Kami...Rin!"

"Rin is safe. She is the reason we knew you were in trouble. Yemon brought you to the domain. You were wounded."

"The warrior at the village told us not to stop, but to get back here because there had been a youkai attacking the villagers. It killed one child when it went to the woods to look for its parents. No one except the ones killed or wounded has seen it and they could not find it. We had to lower to the ground because we got so cold and Rin needed to relieve herself. Oh Kami, I could not let them eat her, I had to get her safe and I know Ah-Un could not take off fast enough if he waited for me and those chasing us were closing in. I had to hold them off."

"Shh...Rin is safe. She is asleep within her bedchamber. You are both alive. You fought well. You need to rest." She went to wrap her arms around him.

"Ouch!" she moved back and placed her hand above her right breast and rubbed. The smell of blood worried him. Lighting the candle, he came back to the futon. Reaching out he went to slid open her kimono but her hand stopped him.

"I need to check your wound. A sword pierced through your back coming out above your right breast." Her hand moved away and he slowly slid the kimono open on the right side. He reached out to touch the wound. The outside was closed but could tell the muscles under the skin still needed to heal. He gently trailed his hand down her skin until it reached her side. "Move forward." When she did he moved in and sat behind her. Once behind her, he lowered the kimono on the right side and caught the sight of claw marks. "Forgive me." He reached up and lowered the entire kimono leaving her back bare. Kagome jumped when she felt something warm and wet trailing up her back. But as soon as it ended and her kimono was placed back up onto her shoulders. "Rest; I will check on you in the morning." He stood, walked to the door, turned to look at her then left.


	56. Chapter 55

The following day lord InuTaisho made it be known that Kagome was to remain in bed to insure she would heal faster without hindering it in some way. When Kagome was informed of this she got out of bed and headed to the study to let him know that she was fine but ended up being taken back to her room and had a guard stand by her door.

The next morning food was brought to her room. While she sat there eating, she watched Hanako doing her duties.

"Lord InuTaisho, he's...he's so stubborn!"

"He can be." Hanako answered.

"You speak as if you know him well. This has not been the only time that you have spoken as if you knew him and not by rumors but as if you really knew him."

"That is because she has been within this domain since I ruled these lands back when Sesshoumaru was a pup. Though the position she holds now is very different from what it was back then."

"What position did you hold back then Hanako?" Kagome watched as InuTaisho looked at Hanako.

"My duties await me, lady Kagome." She bowed then left the room.

"Were you that terrible back then that she's afraid to answer? Were you that mean to her?"

"As mean as any male who beds a female." He answered as he walked over to the futon.

"You were that terrible?" a chuckle was heard from the guard in the hall.

"Report to my study!" InuTaisho turned back from looking at the guard. "She was one of two servants who were untouched and pure that I took and bedded. She became my first concubine as did the other servant who was untouched. So you would say, she knows many things about me." He sat down next to Kagome and used a finger to close her mouth. "You did want to know did you not?"

"I thought maybe you and her sat and talked or something like that, and nothing like what...like that! Oh my and I said that you...oh my...I did not mean to say you are terrible in bed...I mean...how would I even know how you are in bed with a female. I mean I wouldn't know because I've never..." he silenced her with a finger placed on her lips.

"No harm done. Though I was going to allow you to be free of your bedchamber, but for that little remark another day within your bedchamber will do good."

"Look, I feel fine. I'll show you." She pushed the bedcover back and got off the futon on the side he was not sitting on, and then went around to reach down for her sword but found it was not there. "Guess not. My sword! I must of left it there we were attacked at." Then she spotted Tetsusaiga. She reached down with her sword arm and pulled the sword free. It felt uncomfortable but she did not let it be known. "See as good as new."

"My word stands." Without thinking she dropped the sword to the floor and pushed him backwards then came up and straddled him sitting on him.

"Come on let me! I'm fine and it does not hurt." This move surprised him.

"Let it be known that things move fast in the western domain." A voice came from the door. Kagome turned to see a warrior from Kaede's village. Kagome looked down to see her night kimono bunched up and saw where she was straddled over. She blushed and moved off of InuTaisho.

"Is something wrong with lady Kaede?"

"No lady Kagome. No word or help came to the village after you left."

"I'm sorry. On the way back here the air got to cold and Rin needed to relieve her self and we stopped. She was attacked..."

"Is she alright?" the warrior asked.

"Yes. I kept the attackers away so the dragon could get her safe. In the end..."

"Lady Kagome held them off, until help arrived. My self and her guard Yemon arrived. She killed many but then she was wounded. The leader ran her through with his sword sending the tip to stick out the front above her right breast and a cut across her side."

"How is it that she is alive and up walking around?"

"The leader missed vital areas of her body and I coated her wounds with my blood."

"Have there been anymore attacks?"

"None, lady Kagome."

"I think that those that attacked Rin and I were the one's who did the attacking because they were looking for food." They talked a bit more before it struck the warrior as he remembered the type of dress she was in.

"Forgive me for keeping you talking in the way of dress that you are in."

"Come with me to the study." InuTaisho began to walk away, but stopped. "But you, return to the futon." He walked out then went to shut the door.

"Hanako was right. You can be stubborn!" she sat down on the futon. She sat there a while before an evil grin came to her lips. "What he does not know won't hurt him." Standing up she quickly went behind the changing screen and pulled a cotton kimono over her sleeping kimono then picked up her shoes, covered her miko energy but not her scent, opened the door, walked out and closed it then quietly walked down the hall. Instead of going to the main door, she went passed Rin's door down the other hall and out the secret door that Rin showed her once before that led outside. Opening the door she stepped out. "Cold...cold...cold..." she said to herself as she shut the door before putting her shoes down to step into them. "Ah, the great outside air." She looked up at the sky then began walking.

As she walked the wind picked up and blew her hair as she followed a swirling mist made out of loose snowflakes and crept into the deep forest, layers of white weighed the branches of the snow-laden trees. Pockets of deep snow hide life beneath the cap of ice crystals long the bank of the pond that she came to. Shrubs and fields of grass rose up like statues, frozen in time. The snow gave everything a bluish look. The forest, icicles hung from everything, and bizarre shapes were frozen in the water of the pond.

The air was clear, crisp and cold. Looking across the pond she saw the foot bridge that she loved to stand on. The main building gave an eerie shadow as the wind picked up sending the powdered snow through the air. It felt so good to be outside and not in a stuffy room.

Meanwhile back in the study the western lord and the warrior stood up then walked over and left the study to head to Kagome's bedchamber so the warrior could say good-bye and that he would see her again when she made a visit to the village. Walking down the hall they both could smell her scent. Knocking then opening the door, they walked in to see that the room was empty.

"She may have left to relieve herself. I should be on my way M'lord." They both left the room and headed back down the hall. As they were about to turn to head to the main door, InuTaisho smelt Kagome's scent heading to the way to Rin's room. He continued on until he reached the main door and opened it. "Please tell lady Kagome that I will see her when she comes to visit the village again." The warrior bowed then turned to leave as the door was shut. InuTaisho walked back the way that he and the warrior had come. Turning he stopped by Rin's door but smelt that Kagome's scent continued, so he followed it. He followed it until he came to the secret door. Opening the door he stepped out in search of the little miko who escaped her room. When he found her, she had her head tilted back with her face towards the sky.

Crouching down he picked up some snow and packed it then stood back up. He lobbed the snowball at her. It hit her in the back of the head and broke, covering the blue-black strands with flakes.

"You defy me, little miko?" he watched her turn. He grinned at her before he sprinted away.

Kagome gasped and went after him scooping up snow on the run, pacing and throwing with speed but only a few hit him as she continued to chase after him.

InuTaisho easily dodged the snowballs and trees as he looked over his shoulder at her, laughing. Running in the snow with her strides, he thought it to be a beautiful sight. Her eyes were enormous with excitement. Flakes landed on her lashes and she batted the two crescents to get the snow off. The gesture was feminine, sexy beyond measure yet very unintentional.

He took advantage of his speed and reversed direction, running at her fast, hurling snowballs towards her, uncaring where they hit, watching her mouth, that beautiful bow of a mouth, curved and soft and so tempting. He dropped his shoulder and caught her low, lifting her and taking her down in one smooth move.

They landed in a pile of snow under a tree, sinking into the icy powder. InuTaisho caught her wrist before she could stuff a snowball down his haori close to his skin. She laughed up at him, looking god enough to eat. Before he could take advantage and kiss her, she pushed up with her heels, loosening his hold enough to roll them over so she was on top, trying to pin him down. They wrestled there in the snow, flakes rising like a whirl wind to meet the ones falling from the sky, their laughter carried on the wind. They lay there with her on top breathing hard before he caught her leg with his and flipped sending her underneath him, pinning her down.

"You were to remain in your room." He peered down at her with some of his hair hanging down from out of his high ponytail. Kagome leaned upwards then licked his lips before nipping his bottom lip.

He leaned backwards and looked down at her. Her eyes sparkled, her chest rising and falling quick. He knew how to kiss. Long and slow and delicious; leaning back down, he took her lips with his. He felt her circle her arms around his neck. He baited her to open her mouth as he licked and suckled her bottom lip. When she opened her mouth a little he took advantage by sending his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss.

~ **_SHORT LIME_** ~

As he was bent forward kissing her deep, his hand slid into her kimono then worked its way into the next until it came to bare skin. Trailing his hand up to cup her breast; with not much movement he drew his hand back out, enough to push the fabric to bunch it up on her side, then did the same to the other.

Leaving her mouth, he trailed kisses to the corner of her mouth, down the side of her neck, over her shoulder, and then slowly made his way down to her breast. While slowly moving down to her breast his hand delved along the curve of her hip, along the length of her leg, then up her thigh until he reached the hem of her kimonos that had went up to her knees from the wrestling. Up...up...he lifted the material. He tantalized her nerve endings with barely-there touches, and when the material was bunched at her waist, he paused.

His blood sparked with electricity as his fingers played at her waist. Her skin was soft. "_I do not want to scare her!_" he told himself.

He began working his fingers up the inside of her thigh, tunneling his hand through the tuft of hair guarding her folds, then sank two fingers inside her tight sheath. Sliding his fingers in and out, he sucked her nipple into his mouth working his tongue around the hard nub.

"Lord InuTaisho!" she cried out as her hips arched off the ground. The way she cried out his name made his heart thunder within his chest. Her hips raised more as his thumb began rubbing her clitoris. "Ohh," she moaned. Her head titled back, her pelvis arching more, as he worked a third finger inside her, she cried out his name as her body spasm and tightened around his fingers. Heat radiated off of her, surrounding him with her luscious scent. Slowly sliding his fingers out of her throbbing sex, he leaned back up.

~ _**End of Short LIME**_ ~

"Come, Kagome. Let's get you off this cold and wet ground." He held out his hand so she could sit up. When she got to her feet then closed both kimonos she blushed when her eyes met his when she thought how her body reacted to his touch. He went to lower his lips to hers but she blushed and shied away. "Why shy away, Kagome?"

"Because of the way my body and my heart feels around you, and because of who you are." She turned to walk away, but he caught her hand and brought her back towards him.

"Because I am their father! It is not wrong, Kagome. Your heart and body finds in me what my eldest lacks and refuses to show you. Do not feel ashamed of your feelings. You once said you wished you could remove my son's mark from you that marks you as his mate because you grew away from him. Deep down do you still feel that way in here and here? Do they follow the way your body feels?" He placed his hand above her heart and side of her head.

"I can't!" she pushed away and ran while crying. As she ran she slipped. Before she could fall he caught her. She buried her face in his chest. Leaning back he raised her chin and lowered his lips. Picking her up in his arms he carried her back towards the main building. He entered her room and laid her on her futon, then left summoning for Hanako to go to Kagome and help her to change out of the wet kimono.

"Are you alright lady Kagome?" Hanako asked.

"No, not really;"

"Should I get M'lord after we get you dry clothes?"

"No, it is because of him that I'm like this. Hanako, I know that you were once lord InuTaisho's concubines. So I'm pretty sure I can talk to you."

"About what?" Hanako paused.

"My feelings. I don't know how to stop them."

"You know how with lord Sesshoumaru, I was not able to talk, or do anything to feel I was not below him, then I left then came back and things happened and he was taken away. Well while I was gone to the wolf den I grew away from lord Sesshoumaru to where I could see many things that would always come between him and my self. Him being controlling, everything is below him. I even told him that he would regret me as his mate. He came out not so plain, but plain enough said he regretted it just by him saying 'You knew who this Sesshoumaru was before becoming his mate." He took me and marked me when I did not know what it meant. Then at the wolf den, his father comes and we began talking on the times he would appear. I began to enjoy talking to him about many things, I felt happy around him. During one talk, I came out and told him I wished there was a way to remove his son's mark. That it was a mistake. But I never knew..." She went silent.

"What did you not know?"

"When the Fate's brought lord InuTaisho back to life. I found myself seeking him when his son and I fought, sought him just to talk, enjoyed sneaking into watch him practice his moves with a sword, being in the garden watching him play with Rin and him not caring about his self image on doing so or acting that it was far below him. He is warm, caring, good at..."

"Good at what?" Hanako watched Kagome. "Lady Kagome could I ask you something?" Kagome gave her a nod. "Has something happened between you and him? Something intimate?"

"We have kissed on the lips, the neck and..."

"And what?"

"We wrestled in the snow and when he pinned me, he began kissing me then slid his hand into my kimono's and cupped my breast before opening them, and began suckling them while his hand touched."

"The smell of mating is not on you, so you did not do so."

"No but I blushed and turned away only to have him turn me back around saying 'Why shy away? 'I told him because of the way my body and heart feels around him and because of whom he is."

"You mean the sire of lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes. He told me that it was not wrong, that my heart and body finds in him what his eldest lacks and refuses to show to me. For me not to feel ashamed of my feelings, He brought up that I once told him that I wished I could remove his son's mark, that marks me as his mate. He asked if I still felt that way in my heart and mind and if they felt the same way as my body does when around him."

"What did you tell him?"

"I could not tell him. I feel wrong, that it's wrong."

"Are you lady Kagome falling for lord InuTaisho? You can talk to me lady Kagome. You would have no need to fear."

"I can't." she answered. Hanako moved over and placed her hands on Kagome's leg.

"You have fallen for him and you feel as though you betray his son. Look at me lady Kagome." Kagome raised her head with tears in her eyes. "Lord Sesshoumaru made many unwise choices and is having to pay the punishment for them. No one knows when or if he will return. So are you to sit and wait many long years with no mate to warm you at night until word comes that he is not to return. Lord Sesshoumaru's father will not cause harm upon you, with unkind word, action."

"What if we did and Sesshoumaru comes back?"

"These 'What if's' will cause you harm. Follow your heart. If your heart tells you that you been hurt enough to not be lord Sesshoumaru's mate no further then find a way to remove that which causes you hurt and seek to restore your heart with joy and happiness before it is to late for you."

"I know because of my human lifespan."

"It is not my place to say. That what I speak is about you and the western domain, and thee other lords. You wish to know, you must ask M'lord." Hanako stood up and went to get Kagome a dry kimono.

"So lord InuTaisho was your first?"

"Yes M'lord was the first to bed me. I was a young girl of seventeen in your human years when M'lord bedded me taking my maid hood and made me his first concubine."

"What was he like?"

"He was rather large then. Back then he was the age lord Sesshoumaru is now. He was still a young adult male. Not fully mature. M'lord fully matured in body not two many centuries later. Lord Sesshoumaru has many more centuries left before he is fully mature."

"What do you mean? Is there any difference?"

"The difference is in their bodies. In one area in particular! A mature dog youkai are much larger than a immature dog youkai."

"In what sense?"

"They are a lot..." a knock came to the door.

"You may come in." the door slid open and InuTaisho walked in.

"Much bigger!" Hanako looked at Kagome before looking at InuTaisho. "Lady Kagome has not changed yet. Lady Kagome needed to talk, but she was just ready to go behind the screen to change. She will be ready to go to the midday meal unless it is to be brought to her bedchamber."

"She may eat in the dining hall." He looked at Kagome and gave her a smile before looking at Hanako then turned to leave.

Kagome had changed into a dry kimono then headed to the dining hall. Much later Kagome told Rin a story, then went to her own room to ready herself to go asleep. As she lay there on her futon tossing and turning trying to go to sleep, each time the feeling, then memory of InuTaisho's kissing and touching filled her mind and her body began to tingle.


	57. Chapter 56

Another month has passed with the fluffy cold stuff called snow continued to fall during both day and night and causing the nights to be cold to where those affected by cold had to curl up in the blankets to keep warm. In the past week all the males within the domain had to fight their urges as Kagome then Rin began their blood season and everyone was glad when it was over. Then irritability set in because Rin had wanted to go out in the snow for hours at a time playing.

It was now an hour after the morning meal. Rin was in her room drawing while Kagome was heading down the hall to head outside and over to the training building to practice with Yemon, but as she entered she did not see Yemon anywhere, but saw InuTaisho practicing his moves without his haori's on. Quietly grabbing a sword she crept over behind him and waited for the right moment to put the point to his back.

"That would not be a wise move little miko!" InuTaisho said as she raised the sword. Soon she found the sword knocked from her hands and she was against his body. "Had you been someone else they would have gone with the sword or had it been an enemy they would have had my sword through their belly." He peered down at her white face. "What brings you out here other than to watch me as I practice?"

"I was going to practice with Yemon, but I see that he is not out here. So I will leave and allow you to practice in peace."

"And here, I thought you would have come out here to watch my moves and my practicing without my haori's. Pick up a sword and you can practice with me. That is if you're not afraid or think you would be distracted because of me."

"Why would I be distracted? Do you have something that I have not seen before?" she smiled as she turned away to go get a sword.

"A matter of fact, I do have something!" he smiled back.

"If you do, then show me!" she came back over to him.

"This is neither the time nor the place to show you. Come find me tonight and I will show you. Unless you're frightened to do so."

"Then it proves that you don't have anything that I have not seen." She voiced as they crossed swords.

"You still have not answered my questions from our wrestling in the snow; does your heart and mind feel the same way as your body? Do you still desire to have the mark of my son removed?"

"I still can't tell you. I have many mixed emotions." She turned her back on InuTaisho. "I know he will never see me as an equal, or a help mate. There are too many other things that are between him and me. I want the mark gone, but it's not right to hurt someone back because they have hurt you. I want someone new, but I don't wish to...but I don't want to sit and wait for him to return and be told he is not going to return and I have wasted my life away waiting." She looked down at the floor of the dojo.

"My son is still young and not mature. He is still learning, but I can not say he will change or not. He may or may not change. You being a mate to any lord be it human or youkai are below the males of this era. The ladies do not help in planning war strategies or land issues, but they run things like the servants, support her mate, looking the part she is in the domain. If the lord chooses to allow the female to help in the male area of ruling, war, and concerns of the land and domain then it is up to him. Most lords or male peasants believe the females of this era are not equals. I am not one of those lords. I believe the lady needs to know the goings on in case her mate is called to battle, and then she can run things until he returns. The lord's have the last say. Though the lady in this domain while I rule at least, can punish by any means even death if the servants disobey her or does anything intentional to cause harm to the heir or any pups. Guards can even step in to handle the situation." He stopped a moment then came up behind her. "Are you truly sure deep down that it is your wish to have his mark gone? And will you hold regret? If I marked you as my mate, my mark would override my son's because I sired him and he is not as powerful as I am. The only way he can over throw my mark would be if he was able to kill me. If I took you as a mate, his mark would still be there, but mine would be over his mark. My mark would be the alpha of the two. You want to find someone new, but you don't wish to hurt him the way Inuyasha had hurt you. If you want someone new, then do not wait. If he has learned any kind of reason or understanding then he will understand why. Find someone who would not hurt you."

"I still don't know." She stepped away. He stopped her from trying to leave.

"I am someone who would not cause you harm. I would give all of me to protect you. Self image does not bother me. Any pups born healthy be they full bloods or hanyou. They would be welcome."

"I know you would do everything to protect because you did that to protect Inuyasha's mother and the new born Inuyasha and that is what ended your life even though you were wounded by that one dragon with the hard skin. What was his name...Ryukotsusei, Ya that was his name."

"Should we continue with practicing? If not, I am sure we could find something more enjoyable to pass the time until the midday meal."

"Do you have anything else you would like to teach me for any fighting that might come up that I would need to protect myself?"

Over the course of two hours InuTaisho taught her two moves as well as a way to keep your enemy or opponent at bay from not knowing what you are thinking from a simple look or a simple stance or how a person holds them selves. To keep your moves from being detected or brought out in the open before they were executed.

"What you have been learning and have learnt will be tested against a highly skilled warrior come spring to see how you have learned what was taught. It will not be against me nor will it be against Yemon, but of someone else who is highly skilled."

"I hope that I do not fail you by turning out to still be a weak human." She bowed then turned to leave, but was stopped.

"Do not class yourself as being weak. If by some chance you should not pass, we will just practice and train more. There are many youkai warriors that I have seen not pass until several times trying and a lot of hard practicing. Remember what I have said here about this and about what was said at the talk we had earlier."

Later after soaking in the hot water of the hot spring, eating both midday meal and evening meal, and telling Rin a story, she returned to her chamber and got dressed and went to bed. She became cold as cold air filled the domain.

A harsh winter wind blew out of the midnight sky. It roared out of the frigid north and thrashed the brooding forest. The force of it bent trees, whipped their bare branches. The sound of something rattled, loud bangs woke Kagome out of a dead sleep. One particular loud bang followed by a crashing sound caused her to jump out of the futon with a rapidly beating heart. Quietly going out into the hall, she peered down the dark hall. She jumped when another bang sounded followed by what sounded like claws clicking on tile or hard wood floors were somewhere in front of her in the dark. Quickly turning and opening the door to go back in to the safety of the room and continued looking down the hall.

"Kagome?" the sound of a voice close to her made her jump and cry out. "What are you looking at?"

"I kept hearing bangs and a loud crash which woke me up and when I went into the hall, I could have sworn I heard what sounded like claws on hard wood floors."

"It is only the wind, but remain here and I will go and check to in sure you that it is nothing to be frightened of." He walked over to his futon and picked up his sword then walked back over, opened the door and walked out closing the door. She walked over to his futon and sat down to await his return. Feeling the softness of his futon, she laid back. She jerked upright when she heard the door open.

"Did you find anything?"

"No, I did not find anything." He walked over and stood in front of her and bent to lay his sword back on the ground. "You may sleep in here with me if that would make you sleep easier?"

"Thank you, but I will return to my room to sleep." She rose up and kissed his cheek then walked over and out the door.

The following morning when Hanako came into wake Kagome, she found Kagome already up and sitting on the edge of the futon. Closing the door she walked over to the futon.

"Morning, lady Kagome! What has you looking the way you do?"

"I feel other powerful aura's within these walls. Please tell me why that is?"

"Two of the other lord's are here speaking with M'lord. Lord InuTaisho will not be at the morning meal."

"Do you have any idea why they are here?" Kagome asked as she went behind the changing screen. Then smiled; thinking that Kouga and Ayame would be there. "Ah that means I could spend time with Ayame."

"I am but a servant lady Kagome. It is not for me to know unless he confides in me on what the meeting is about. I am sorry but the wolf male or his female is not one of the two. It is the Eastern lady and the Southern lord and his mate."

Meanwhile down the hall in the study lord InuTaisho sat behind his low table listening to the progress reports of the other two domains and any new additions to the ranks of their warriors.

"What brings the lady of the east and the lord and lady of the south to my domain this winter day?"

"I am sure you know why we have come." The lady of the eastern lands spoke.

"Have you heard anything about your son and when he is to return?"

"The Fate's have not sent word of my son's progress."

"It has been how many months since he has left?"

"It has been five months and no word." InuTaisho answered.

"Time is on us old friend that it be made known that the eldest son of the 'Great Dog General' lord InuTaisho is passed from this life and into the spirit realm and that the western lands and everything within are subject to the full rule of you. Which brings us to your son's mate, and what is to be done with her? Since the land and domain are to return to you fully, her title of lady has to be removed from her. Since she is also the mate to the wolf leader Kouga, she is to reside in the north with him and his clan." The southern lord spoke up.

"Being as these are my lands, I have say on who resides within the walls of my domain! I would seek the request that the title of lady of the western lands remain her title for a little more time. To remove the title from her so soon after the loss of the pup she did not know she carried would weigh on her. Give her a while longer or look the other way about her title."

"The title needs to be removed. The only ways for the title would be if she was the only one within the domain, just like the lady of the east. The other way would be if she would become the current western lord's mate. That means she would need to be your mate, my friend. The title of lady will remain until spring then it is to be removed unless the title remains from the other option."

While they carried on with their conversation and talking about other things, Kagome and Rin had ate their morning meal and returned to Rin's room to draw, color, talk, and Kagome tried to think up different things that she could use to write a story so she could tell Rin when she was done. When Rin lay down to take a nap, Kagome headed to her room. Laying down on her futon she found herself falling asleep so she took a nap until it came time for the midday meal.

"How did your meeting with the lady of the east and the southern lord and lady?" she asked InuTaisho.

"The thing that they came to talk about has been granted more time to be worked on."

"What was it may I ask was needed to be done?" Kagome looked at him.

"It was some issues that my son refused to work on, that needs to be taken care of before it is too late." He looked at the servant as she placed the food in front of him. "When we finish, we need to go out and practice." He began eating his food. When they both were done eating both InuTaisho and Kagome headed to the dojo.

"So what are you going to teach me today?"

"When I take a hold of you, I want you to take control of the situation by you getting out of my hold and bring me to my knees without the use of your miko power." She watched him as he circled her.

He came in behind, seizing the back of her neck in a tight hold while his free hand seized both arms behind her back. Once they were pinned behind her back he let go of the back of her neck and trailed down her body.

"Bring to your mind that you are on your blood season and I am a random male youkai. Seeing you alone with Rin on the way to or from the wolf den as you stop for the night. Smelling your blood I come up behind like this with one intent in mind and that is to breed you and leave you afterwards. Think of that and stop me, bring me to my knees to keep me from following through with my intent." Sliding his hand lower on her body, he brought the hem of her kimono up higher. He felt her struggling to get free from his hand that was pinned. When her kimono was up to her waist he brought her back against him. For a moment she stopped struggling when she felt his silk hakama against her backside. He slid the hand down between her legs and worked his fingers inside the folds. "By now Kagome if I was a youkai intent on breeding you because of your blood season, I would already be buried deep within you and on my way to fulfilling my goal." He removed his fingers from out of her then stepped away. When he did she fell to the floor. She turned to face him.

"I'm sorry that I disappointed you." She looked away as he crouched down in front of her. He could hear her heart racing.

"Does your heart race because of the thought that if you failed to do here had you been between you and I but it was another youkai here and the north, that it would be excited to have a strange youkai male to seize you and come close to breeding you, or is it that your heart races because I had you pictures that I was the male doing the touching and your secretly thought of me doing so while I touched you?" he trailed a finger down her ear, neck then back up and over to her chin. "Answer me truthfully, Kagome." He watched as she began to blush. "Do you seek my touch? Do you desire to know how it feels for me to touch you?" Again he watched as she blushed then tried to move away. He stopped her then he smiled, giving her a flash of his white teeth. He leaned down and brushed a gentle kiss over her mouth.

There was more danger to her here, in this man then outside the domain walls, in this moment, or from the most ferocious of battles. Loving him too much, as she would ~maybe she already did~ might destroy her. She knew she would not recover should her heart be broken again. She watched as he held out a hand to her.

"Trust me, dear Kagome. I know I am asking much of you to do so, but look into the soul filled feelings we share, the comfort that we feel."

Kagome kept her gaze locked with his. His eyes, His gorgeous, wild, sun filled amber eyes that held so much. All for her. So much hunger. So much love. Her mouth trembled as she placed her hand in his and let him lead her out of the dojo, through the main building, and into his bedchamber. Her heart pounded so loudly and so hard she was certain he could hear it. He moved them over close to his futon.

He reached behind her and pulled her tie from her hair, his fingers tunneled through the long silky strands. Her hair tumbled in long waves around her face and cascaded down her back. The texture of her hair, so soft, the strands running through the pads of his thumb and fingers, brought the smoldering embers into a slow burn. She didn't flinch or turn away from him, nor did she lower her gaze from him.

~ _**LEMON AHEAD!**_ ~

His hands moved to the ties of her kimono and slowly untied it. He wanted to take his time and offer her every single moment of pleasure he could give her, build her need from a smoldering ember into a raging firestorm. He moved to the inner kimono tie and done the same.

She didn't move, but he felt her sharp inhale and her breasts rose and fell against his knuckles as he pushed the material off her shoulders for a slow unveiling of her magnificent body. Her breasts spilled out. Soft. Enticing. So tempting he cupped the soft weight in his palm, all the time watching her face.

He saw the swift pleasure overtake her, the flush of color, the slight glazing of her eyes as his thumbs brushed over the taut peaks of her nipples. Holding the twin soft mounds in the palms of his hands.

He brushed a kiss over her forehead, then down to the corner of her right eye. A small shudder went through her body. He kissed the tip of her nose and the corners of her mouth. Her lips parted slightly. Hunger welled up in her, swamping him so that for a moment his mouth hovered a scant inch from hers while he fought for control.

He took her breath first, drawing it deep into his lungs, and then he took her mouth, his lips settling over hers, absorbing the shape and texture, the soft firmness, the building heat. His tongue slid along that slightly parted seam.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. He was leading her down a path of deep temptation, and she was just too far gone to resist. His kiss was sinful, his mouth was a wicked excitement that filled her with such need she couldn't stop her response. He whispered something nearly imperceptible, as his tongue swept into her mouth, exploring the hot recesses, running seductively over her teeth and fangs and claiming her body for his own.

His thumbs brushed across her nipples and she nearly cried out, the sound strangled by the lump rising in her throat. Streaks of fire raced from her breasts to her clit and her womb clenched. He kissed her over and over until she felt delirious, but one part of her was always focused on his hands.

He wanted her trust. He wanted her to give him everything she was, trusting he would cherish her for all time. His kiss had been a match, lighting something deep inside her that flared up, something feminine and alive and needy beyond belief. He wanted to please her. He wanted to be her solace. Her pleasure. Her everything.

Her tongue slid along his, dancing and teasing, as she pushed her aching breasts deeper into his palms, needing that brush of fire. His kisses were addictive, burning, and hot until she knew passion was spinning out of control and her mind was hazy with desire. He bit at her lower lip and sent bolts of lightning through her belly straight to her feminine channel. Even her thighs quivered, her body going into meltdown.

His teeth scraped along her chin, his tongue swirling over the small dip there and traveling down to her throat. He took his time, even though she was melting right there on the futon. His mouth moved over her throat, those wicked fangs scraping gently, sending a sinful lash of spiraling heat sliding from belly to thigh.

She could barely breathe, waiting. Knowing. In the grip of a desire far too strong to withstand; He lowered his mouth and took her breast with the same slow heat he'd taken her mouth. His warm breath came first, so that she felt him all the way through her breast and deep under her skin. Her breath just stopped as she strained toward him. His tongue flicked her nipple and she whimpered. Then his mouth drew her deep, suckled, and she cried out, throwing her head back, her arms cradling his head to her, holding him close. Her fingers curled into fists, bunching his hair while her toes curled in a matching reflex.

Desire punched low and fierce, as he captured her other nipple and began to roll and tug to the rhythm of his mouth. Another cry escaped as white lightning ripped through her body, straight from her breasts, through her abdomen to her very core and even lower still, spreading down her thighs until electric sparks crackled around her.

Blood roared in her ear, pounded in her heart and through her veins as he drew the nipple tight against the roof of his mouth and stroked and caressed. She needed him in a way she'd never needed anyone in her life. He was like the brightest star, the moonlight spilling silver across a new snow. He made an ugly world beautiful and decent and made her remember she was a woman.

His mouth was like silk, intoxicating and elegant, his hands shaping her breasts while his teeth and tongue built the fire in her hotter. When he lifted his head she could see ravenous hunger, yet with those same unhurried movements, his clever fingers skimmed her bare belly. He caught her ribcage between his palms and bent his head to trace a trail of fire over each rib and down to her belly button, where his tongue swirled until she clutched his hair.

His eyes met hers and his hands dropped to the hips, and then felt the brush of his fingers against her lower belly. She held her breath. She was totally naked, every line, every curve, every scar exposed to his hungry gaze. His hands on her curve of her hips, his gaze moving over her, absolutely, wholly focused on her in that way, as if he saw nothing else, was aware of nothing else. Only Kagome. She put her hand on his chest, right over his heart, and felt it beating hard.

"Kagome." Her name came out strangled in his throat.

He brought her to him again, taking her mouth, this time in a fever of need, scorching her with his searing heat as he pulled her closer, so that his heavy erection pushed against her soft belly right through the material of his hakama. She heard her own strangled moan as his mouth fastened on hers, this time without that slow burn. This time wild and so hot it scorched her. He had driven her out of her mind so that need was the only thing she knew, and she melted into him, nearly blind with hunger for his touch.

His tongue tangled with hers as his hands came back to her sensitive breasts, fingers tugging and rolling her nipples until she was panting, gasping, little whimpers escaping. His skin felt hot beneath his haori, as her nails dug deep into his shoulders. A shudder went through his body. His mouth was addictive, that rich taste of sin and sex she found intoxicating. His body was hard and powerful, moving against hers, controlled, aggressive now, inflaming her more. She could feel each defined muscle rippling beneath his skin, his body tense with need as his kisses sent electrical sparks sizzling through her veins directly to her feminine channel so she was damp and needy, and moaning into his mouth.

She couldn't stop touching him, his hair, his neck, sliding her hands over his arms and the muscles there, dragging husky male groans, throaty and raw with passion from him. The sound inflamed her more until she thought she was burning up, her body moving almost compulsively against his.

He made a sound. Dark. Dangerous. Intoxicating. He simple drove his hips upward, against the junction of her thighs, pressing tightly while he rocked her there. The urgent movement, sent a shaft of desire, sweet and hot, piercing through her core, and she buried her face against his neck, stroking with her tongue, nipping with her teeth and fangs, reveling in the way his body shuddered in reaction.

His fingers found her inner thigh. Stroked. Took the breath from her body. His leg forced her thighs open to him, the smooth material rubbing over her skin as she bucked helplessly into him, nearly sobbing with need.

"Are you wet and ready for me?"

His voice was a silky seduction in her ear. A blatant, wicked temptation.

"Are you?" he sounded like pure sin.

She tugged frantically at his haori, desperate to get at him, as need clawed at her. She arched, her feminine sheath coiled tight with building tension, frantic for release, for him to fill the clutching  
emptiness. She managed to shove his haori off his body and couldn't stand anything between them. She stripped him, in haste.

One hand fisted in her hair, dragged her head back to expose her throat to rake gently with his fangs. He bit down gently and her womb clenched. He trailed fiery kisses over her neck, and then his mouth was ravaging her breasts, his teeth and tongue sending molten fire racing through her blood. His hand slipped over her thigh, caressed and stroked the soft inner skin, moving higher, knuckles brushing the damp mound at the junction there.

Kagome inhaled sharply. Went still. Her breath caught in her lungs. Just stayed trapped there, burning and raw. InuTaisho pulled his head back and stared into her eyes. Holding her gaze captive, he plunged his fingers into her tight, wet channel. Kagome's eyes widened. She heard the surprised wail escaping her throat, dizzy with shock.

Still looking at her, InuTaisho dropped to his knees. He lowered his gaze in a slow, possessive study of her body, watching her flush with arousal, all the while his fingers plunged deep. Her scent called to him as she rode his hand, almost sobbing. Very slowly he removed his fingers and licked at them, savoring the exotic taste of her. She moaned and the sound vibrated through his heavy erection so that he pulsed with urgent need. He ignored his own body's reaction, desperate for the taste of her.

_Desperate!_ He was desperate for her taste. That alone was enough to undo her, that this man, kneeling at her feet, looking like a fallen angel, could be so desperate for her taste, for the hot cream spilling out to welcome him.

He kept her thighs spread with his hands and took her with his mouth, his tongue sliding through the silk-soft heat. She shuddered. Caught his hair with both fists and pulled, the biting pain thickening his shaft even more. His name was strangled, cut off as she lost her ability to breathe when he licked at her like a hungry puppy.

The strokes of his tongue, was too much. Her knees weakened and spreading open, and her body coiled too tight, burned too hot, clenching and rippling with shocking intensity. She cried out his name again, trying to say _stop_, but not wanting this to ever end. His blood thundering in his ears, the taste of her driving him wild. He ate at her like a starving puppy, his tongue stroking, lapping and then suckling her clit, plunging deep and then flicking at the hard nub while she bucked and thrust against his mouth in a mindless, fiery explosion.

Kagome screamed. The pleasure bordered on ecstasy, roaring through her belly and rippling through her womb, wave after wave, so that she clung to his shoulders while the tidal wave burst through her. She wept, digging her nails into his bare back. She heard herself pleading, for what she didn't even know.

She felt him press the broad head of his erection at her entrance, and time stopped. Sound stopped. There was only the sensation of his body demanding entrance to hers. There was white lightning flashing over her mind, through her body, through her bloodstream as he begun to invade, his thick shaft pushing through the tight folds of her body. Between her thighs, his shaft was like a hot brand, where he stretched her slowly on an exquisite rack of pleasure.

He was trying to ease into her, to allow her body plenty of time to accommodate his length and girth, but she couldn't stay still, not even when his hands pinned her hips and held her. The pleasure was to much. She thrust upward, using her heels for leverage, just as he eased forward again.

A lash of pain accompanied the pleasure pouring over her as his body thrust deep into hers. His fingers tightened on her hips, digging in, and forced her to be still.

"Stop Kagome, Do not move!" his breathing was as harsh as his voice, ragged and uneven. "We are both going to go up in flames. You are so tight!"

She could see his white teeth snap together as her muscles gripped and squeezed. That smooth control had slipped. She loved that she'd managed to shake his calm. She could feel the pounding need in him, the hunger; see the lengthening of his fangs, just that hint of danger that made her jump and her body flood with more liquid cream. She dug her nails into him, her breasts heaving, desperate for more- desperate for him to move. "Please, InuTaisho! _PLEASSSE!_"

The urgency in her took him over the edge. He caught her hips and dragged her legs over his arms, levering himself to ride over her clit, and then he plunged deep, the friction nearly intolerable, and the pleasure so intense she was afraid of losing herself completely in him. He reared back and began a harsh rhythm, deep and strong and fast, so deep he pierced her womb, the hot length of him filling her, binding them together.

She felt the fire streaking through his body, the way her tight sheath dragged and milked at him, scorching hot, silk soft, and an exquisite pleasure-pain that shook him to his soul. The tension in her body built, coiling tighter and tighter, until she was frantically writhing beneath him, her breath coming in wild gasps, her head tossing back and forth, her nails raking down his back.

Gently pulling out and leaning back. "Turn for me, Kagome." He helped her up, and then helped her to turn to be on her hands and knees. When she was in position, he re-entered her. He moaned as her muscles enclosed around him once more.

"Mmmm," she moaned as he began moving. Pleasure building once more in her, she tried to straighten her back. "InuTaisho!" she sobbed his name. A plea. A demand. She needed...Needed!

"I know, Kagome," he bit out softly between his teeth. "Give yourself to me. All of you! Let go, beloved. I will catch you."

She felt consumed with fire. Terrified she might disappear in the flames. The tension wound her so tight, yet she couldn't let go, couldn't bring herself to take that last leap of faith. She sobbed  
again, not wanting this moment to end, but fearing if they didn't stop, she would be lost.

He pounded into her, his shaft a steel-edged sword, piercing her womb and her heart, taking a part of her into him, just as a part of him was deep within her.

He dragged her closer and leaned over her, his body still surging into hers, over and over, a piston that never stopped, never slowed, until she thought she might scream again with the wonder of it. She felt her body tighten. And tighten. Gripping his. Squeezing. She could hear the sounds of their bodies coming together, the hard slap of flesh; felt the power of him moving within her. His body tilted backward one more time and he dragged the long length of his hard shaft over her sensitized clit.

Her body went rigid. For a moment she couldn't breathe. Could not think. Her body tightened around his thick shaft, clamping down almost painfully as the rippling sensations began building into a giant tidal wave, spreading through her body like a flash fire, white hot and powerful. Wave after wave. Never ending. A shock that put her system on overload. She wept with the force of her release, the beauty and wonder of it, as she felt her body take his, forcing him with her, hearing his horsed shout as his hot seed emptied into her.

She felt the bite of his claws in her hips, the pleasure-pain of it, and her body clenched and rippled again and again as he took her. She arched her back and was rewarded with a growl, as he thrust upward with her hips as her body continued to clench around his, squeezing down on him, milking every drop from his body. He swept his tongue along her ear down her neck and to her shoulder.

She turned her head to the side and he just looked at her. Just his look made her body react again, another wave washing over both of them. She raised her head to capture his mouth with hers, kissing him, holding him to her as she kissed her way down his throat. She felt his shaft harden again that fast, filling and stretching her as she licked at his lips. A harsh groan escaped him.

Her teeth and fangs nipped the skin of his jawbone and she felt the instant jerk of his erection. She bit hard and he slammed his hips hard, burying himself deep, holding her hips with both hands, forcing her to accept his wildly plunging body.

She could hear her own soft gaps; smell their combined scents as the waves broke over her again and again before he found his own release.

~ **_END OF LEMON_** ~

They lay together; his arms wrapped around her, their bodies joined neither wanting to move just yet. It was several minutes before InuTaisho found the strength to move, sliding out of her then rolling onto his back for a moment before he got to his feet to get dressed.

"Lay here and I will go and get nourishment for you." He came over then knelt down and kissed her forehead before standing upright then leaving. She gave him a few seconds before she moved to the edge of the futon then grabbed her inner kimono and stood up. When she stood she was rewarded with the warmth of his seed sliding down her thighs as she quickly dressed. She tucked the inner kimono between her legs to catch his seed from sliding down any further as she grabbed the outer kimono and obi then quickly leaving the room. Out in the hall she summoned for Hanako as she entered her room. When the door opened to reviled Hanako, she came over to Kagome. She could smell the joining as she entered the room.

"You summoned me, lady Kagome?"

"Yes, please bring me some hot water without lord InuTaisho knowing."

"Yes, Milady." She bowed then left. About five minutes later the door slid open and in walked Hanako. Kagome walked over to where she kept the jars from Jinenji and picked up one of the black jars and poured some powder in then the water, mixed them and blew on the water to cool it, then drank down the mixture. "What was that you drank?"

"Herbs to keep me from becoming with pup." She sat the cup back down.


	58. Chapter 57

A day had went by that Kagome did not go out to train because she had requested that she could spend that day with Rin and InuTaisho had granted it.

It was the next day after her day off of training. At the morning meal she asked if her training could be postponed until after the midday meal. He agreed and when they were done eating she walked out of the dining hall with Rin. After Rin took Kagome to see what she wanted to show Kagome, Kagome headed back down the hallway.

"Do you know where lord InuTaisho is?" she asked the guards at the main door.

"He is in the dojo, lady Kagome."

"Thank you." The door was opened. "Please pass that to the other guards this and have someone inform lord InuTaisho that I am covering them is so he can't find me in a place relaxing. Though I am using that as a distraction so I can sneak up on him."

"Very well Milady." One of the guards headed outside with Kagome following. She went to stand by the dojo and waited for the guard to come over there, slide the door open and walked in.

"Forgive me M'lord, but lady Kagome wished for you to be informed that the reason her scent and her miko power can not be detected is because she is in a place relaxing and wished not to be known where she is until she is done."

"When she uncovers them go to her and have her come to me to begin her training for this day." InuTaisho continued his moves.

"Yes, my lord." The guard bowed then left. Kagome entered as the guard left and shut the door. She quietly picked up a sword then made her way over to him. She stood ready to move when she raised the sword to his back. Feeling the blade against his back, he spun around with red eyes to attack but she had ducked down and went behind him, kicking behind his knee followed by other moves. He stopped her from taking him to the floor with the moves. That is until she dropped the sword and lowered her head.

"I'll never be able to beat someone like you with these moves. I'm not fast enough."

"Doing the moves back to the one who taught you when you are not fully skilled in the moves will be stopped with..." he approached her then found himself stumbling backwards with slight pain in his groin then she used her feet to swipe his feet out from under him causing him to fall hard to the floor. She quickly grabbed the sword and straddled him placing the sharp part of the sword to his throat and held her hand on the tip of the sword to hold it in place better.

"I've brought you down."

"Not all warriors, guards, lords, or enemies will go for a move like that. If they want you dead, wounded, or other; that move will fail."

"At least it brought you down." She plopped down hard on his groin.

~ _**Small LEMON**_ ~

"Easy, Kagome. You do not wish to injure that part of me do you?" he held her hips still and pressed up against her. She felt him begin to swell and twitch between her legs. He let go of her hips and loosened her hand on the hilt of the sword and removed the sword from his throat. Feeling him harden, she grounded her sex against him as she tilted her head back some. Scanning for any close warriors or guards, he loosened his hakama enough that between Kagome's moves, he brought his hardened shaft out of his hakama. "Kagome, bring the bottom of your kimono up to your waist." He watched as she did so. "Bring yourself so you are sitting on me." He took his hand and brought his shaft up centering it as she lowered herself. When he felt her lips cover his member, he placed both hands on her hips and brought her down sending his shaft deep inside her. She gasped when he filled her tight channel with himself. "Continue if you wish, Kagome."

She looked down at him before she began to go up and down, sliding him in and out of her. Sliding him all the way out only leaving the tip in, then quickly going back down sending him in deep. Within her then grinding her sex against him.

Not being able to take the rhythm that she was dishing out to him, he took a hold of her hips and surged up into her over and over again. The friction that was building she tilted her head backwards as he repeatedly surged up into her.

"Mmmmmm."

He closed his eyes for a moment as he felt his body coming closer and closer. When a white hot sensation shot through his body he surged hard and deep into her then held her against him as his seed shot deep into her womb.

As she was held against him, she felt a large blast of warmth shoot up into her. Leaning forward, she rested her head against his chest as she continued to breathe heavy as warmth continued to be released into her.

"That was some interesting training and I might say very enjoyable." He smiled up at her as she rose back up. She stood to her feet and adjusted her kimono as he slid himself back inside his hakama. Then he to stood to his feet. "I enjoyed this training." He held his hand under her chin. She blushed then turned to the door then stopped, looked back to him and bowed then left. All the while his seed was sliding down the inside of her thighs.

~ **_End of Short Lemon_** ~

Inside the main building she summoned for Hanako to bring hot water to her bedchamber as she headed down the hall and entered her bedchamber. Going behind the changing screen Kagome picked out a clean kimono and under kimono then laid them on her futon as she waited.

"Lady Kagome, here is the water you asked for." Hanako said as she entered the room. She once again smelt the scent of joining as she came close to Kagome. She watched as Kagome put the herbal powder in the cup then the water and mixed. She looked away as Kagome drank the herbal powder that she was told from Kagome that kept a woman from becoming with pup. She knew that powder very well.

"Thank you Hanako. If anyone needs me, I will be bathing." Kagome walked over to get the clean kimono and inner kimono then left the room with Hanako following with the hot kettle. On the way Hanako passed by InuTaisho and he noticed the kettle in her hands as she quickly made eye contact then lowered them again as he continued on to head to his bedchamber to change.

_Four months have passed_ to which Kagome continued practicing the moves that InuTaisho had taught her for fighting. Practicing the moves by fighting Yemon and another guard at the same time was a slight breeze but then she was informed that they were not the one that InuTaisho had in mind to test what she had learnt but that the one she was to face was yet to be notified to come to the western domain for the testing.

Also during the passed four months Kagome and the western lord had shared many intimate times together, which afterwards she returned to her room and had Hanako bring hot water so she could drink down the herbal mix to keep from getting with pup. Many of the times InuTaisho saw Hanako going to the room with the kettle of hot water and the other times he seen her leaving with the kettle.

It was a beautiful spring day; sunny and warm, streams were swollen with the water from melting snow from the mountains and all around. Songbirds were singing their joyful songs to greet the warm spring sun and calling to attract the opposite sex to mate with. Young deer's with their mother's adventure out to eat the bright green grass.

A young teenaged girl sat in the dining hall with the western lord waiting for Kagome to come to the midday meal. The dining hall door slid open and in walked Kagome with wet hair. She hurried over to her place, bowed to InuTaisho then sat down.

"Kagome, you are late."

"Sorry, that I'm late. I fell asleep in the hot water as I soaked."

"Kagome, we are to speak within my study after we finish this meal. There is an issue that we must speak about."

"Sure." She moved a bit so the servant could place her food in front of her. "Thank you." She looked at the servant as she placed the last bowl of food.

"It is my duty Milady."

"I know that it is your duty, but it does not hurt to be told 'thank you' for your services." Kagome watched as the servant bowed then left. Kagome and Rin waited to eat until InuTaisho began eating then they followed. When all the food was finished; in front of them all three left. Rin quickly heading outside, as both Kagome and InuTaisho headed to the study. She stood to the side and waited until he walked into the study before she followed.

"Please come and sit by me!" she went to sit in front of the low table, but he motioned for her to take a seat right next to him.

"What did you wish to talk to me about?"

"Rin is now of age that male suitors; are to be brought for her to be introduced to as being of mating age."

"She can't be more than fourteen. She is still young."

"This is not the era that you are from. From this era and many eras before this one even when I was a young adult, girls mated with a male and became mates at this age. It is common for girls of this age to be married and with child or pup depending on what type of male she takes as a mate. I will send scrolls to the other domains announcing that a girl of purity is to be introduced as being of mating age. The invite is for all seeking a mate."

"What do you mean all? What of the age?"

"Boys, the same age as Rin as well as mature adults. The invite is for humans, youkai's, and hanyou's alike. The other domains will let it be known in their domain and the surrounding villages close to them."

"When should Rin be let known of this?"

"She will be made known a few days before the event is to take place."

"Is that all that you wished to talk to me about?" she sat there looking at him.

"Starting after morning meal and morning practice you will meet me within this study so you can begin lessons on the way a domain is ruled. More will be told to you of this come dawn."

"So I can leave now?" he gave her a nod of his head. He knew that he must talk to her about her title, for he knew that it was spring and the situation about his son and Kagome's title of lady needed to be dealt with or she would have to leave the domain to dwell with the wolf clan.

The next morning after everyone had come to the dining hall to eat their morning meal; Kagome followed InuTaisho out to the dojo and practiced for several hours. Her speed to carry out the moves, were getting better and better at each passing day. After the practicing was done she went to bath, InuTaisho headed to the study. While bathing, Kagome had drifted to sleep. When she had reopened her eyes, she did not know how much time she had been asleep so she quickly got out, dried, and pulled both inner and outer kimonos on then quickly head to the study.

"Sorry that I'm late." She came into the study trying to tie her obi, as she used her foot to close the door to the study. He stood to his feet and walked over and turned her.

"Allow me to tie that for you." He tied her obi then brought his nose close to her neck and breathed in deep. "You smell good enough to eat." He raised his mouth and drew in her earlobe, and sucked on it before working his way down her neck. Reaching around her, he placed both hands on her belly before one slid up her side until it reached the fabric of her kimono by her neck. Using his hand he moved the kimono's away from her neck to expose the mark that was on her neck from his son which the other lords in the other domains will over throw the mark by saying his son is dead and her title is no more because a new western lord rules. Baring the mark he gently trailed kisses up and down her neck and over the juncture of her neck and shoulder. His other hand trailed to her hip and worked his fingers, drawing up her kimono. When he felt soft skin he gently stroked the skin of her thigh working them closer and closer to her sex.

Kagome moaned when she felt his fingers come in contact with her folds then the hard nub, she leaned into him. He was pleased to hear moaning slightly coming from her. He felt her arch her back.

"We should stop lord InuTaisho. It is not yet midday, what if someone walks in? What if it would be Rin, Yemon, Hanako, or some..."

"I am the lord of this domain. The servants, guards, and warriors know to knock before entering. Being lord of a domain entitles him to do what he pleases. It he wishes to bed a female during the day that is what he can do. If he wishes to bed a female to take her as his mate or just bed his mate then that is what he does. Servants, warriors, or guards do not rule the lord, but the lord gives them what to do. Rin is of age to learn and know the workings of a male and his mate."

"But I'm not your mate M'lord. How would we explain that to her?"

"I could take you as such. I informed you that I could over throw my son's mark to where my mark would be the alpha mark over his, where he could not mate with you without my permission or unless I could not bed you for some reason like if I was dead, knocked out for a very long time. You have not fully told me if you still wished for that mark to be gone so you could find someone new. Come we need to talk. I do not wish to stop this." He took her hand and led her over to the low table and had her sit next to him. He did not look at her right off when they sat down. Just the way he looked, she had a feeling something was not right.

"What is wrong my lord?" she reached out to touch his arm.

"You know what is to happen about my son and how his is not to be returned until he passes?" she nodded her answer. "There is no easy way to inform you."

"So just come out and tell me."

"Your title of lady of the western lands is threatened. With no word from the Fate's as to when he is to return, the other rulers of the other domains except the wolf are declaring my eldest son as dead."

"Which means what?"

"Which means your title dies with my eldest. If there was no heir or another lord and it was just you, then you would become the ruler of the western domain, but since I am once again alive and I have taken over in his stead then I am lord. You're my eldest son's mate and not mine so they will declare your title be removed."

"So what will happen to me?"

"They know that you and the wolf are mates. So they would have you leave to head north to the den of the wolves unless something were to happen for you to keep your title. But the other rulers know how I rule my lands and if I say you would remain in my domain under my rule, they will not question me. My question would be is, do you wish to live in the wolf den with Kouga and his mate or remain here in my lands and remain his mate here as you are now? The others will ask what will be done and I must tell them. Do I inform them you would be heading north to the wolf den? Or do I inform them you will remain in my lands under my ruling, which I will not send you from my lands?"

"How long do I have?"

"They gave you until spring. Which it has come to the spring so they will come soon. When the parchments are sent out of Rin's 'coming of age' gathering. The others will be here."

"Give me a few days to think about it really good then I will give you my answer." She stood up, walked around the low table and walked out the door, then headed towards the main door to go outside. Going out into the courtyard she began to pace back and forth. Her pacing came to a stop when she felt someone come over to her.

"Lady Kagome is there something wrong?" a male voice came to her. Looking up she saw Yemon.

"Oh, Yemon. I just need to think of my options. Could you walk with me and offer me some advice on what to do?"

"Let me inform the others that you wish me to walk with you." He quickly walked over to the main gate and informed the others then quickly came back over to Kagome then they began walking. "What sort of advice do you seek?"

"You heard from lord InuTaisho the event that his son has to endure and pass trials before the Fate's will send him back right?"

"Yes, Milady."

"Lord InuTaisho informed me that the rulers of the other domains are giving me until spring for Sesshoumaru to be heard from or they will rule that he is dead and my title be removed since lord InuTaisho will once again be lord of the western lands and his son, my mate would be classed as dead. And being that Kouga of the wolf tribe in the north is also my mate, I would be forced to leave here to go there. But lord InuTaisho said that if I desired to remain here, he would inform them that he will not send me out of his lands that I will remain under his ruling."

"So you are wanting advice on what you should do? Do I understand you lady Kagome?"

"In general speaking, yes."

"Let me ask you this. How do you feel about the northern territory? How do you feel about the wolf den filled with all those wolves and wolf males? What are your feelings about the western lands and domain? How do you feel for all of the warrior's guards, servants, Rin, lord InuTaisho, and the nice futon and clean kimonos? How would you feel always being around the other mate to the wolf leader? How would you feel if the wolf leader chooses to bed you in front of his other mate and men? Could your gentle nature be able to deal with that and the hard life of living in a cold and damp cave with no private moments with your mate? Answer those questions carefully. Or would the life you would have and do have within this domain be more beneficial for you?"

"I would not want to cause the other lord or ladies to look down their noses at lord InuTaisho this soon after returning to life and taking up his lands once more as lord of his domain."

"That would not bother M'lord. He is more than able to handle anyone of them. They would not cross him on this matter if you wish to remain under his rule. Those who are still ruling and were around when he once ruled before knows not to cross him when he says or does anything about his lands. They know he does and protects what he says." Yemon looked at Kagome. "Is that all the advice that you needed or is there more?"

"Yes, thank you. Thank you for walking and giving me sound advice." They turned and walked back the way they came then Yemon bowed to her then she headed back to the main building.

"Lady Kagome, a servant was going to be sent to find you, for the midday meal." The dining hall door was opened as she got to it. InuTaisho smiled at her as she took her place. She didn't pay that much attention to the western lord as she sat down waiting for the food to be placed in front of her and waited for InuTaisho to begin eating. After the midday meal Kagome took her time heading to the study.

**{{{{Knocking}}}}**

"Enter, Kagome." Sliding open the door, she walked in closing the door behind her.

"I've thought over my options and have come up with an answer." She walked over and stood in front of his low desk.

"What have you decided to do?" he laid the scroll he was reading down and looked up at her.

"When the time comes for me to have my title removed from me and the decision is made for my removal from these lands, and to be sent up to the northern territory to Kouga's den; my wish would be to remain here in the western lands and the western domain under your ruling. That is if you would have me. I know this will hurt Kouga's feelings but I could not live in a cave with him and all the other males and still feel comfortable being bedded by him in front of his men. The sharing of him with Ayame is no problem. I just can't stomach being intimate with the chance the other males watching us. So if it would not cause any problems for you and I know my title would be removed, I wish to remain here even if I have to serve as a servant or even a concubine to you upon you taking a mate then I would do so."

"_She would be willing to become my concubine to stay within the __western domain under my ruling!_"

He walked over to her and lifted her chin. "You would not need to become a servant or become a concubine to me to remain in my lands. If you wish to warm each other's beds and satisfy each other you would not need to be a concubine and I would not put you as one. As for problems, I will handle them. If it is needed I will once again show them why I am known as the Great Dog General."

The following morning Kagome woke up smelling a sweet smell surrounding her. Opening her eyes and slowly sitting up she saw flowers surrounding her on her futon. Looking around her at the flowers she seen wild honeysuckle, wild roses, blue bells, jasmine, lavender, sakura blooms, kaempferi iris, and a few other flowers. When Hanako came in to wake Kagome, she was shocked to see so many flowers.

"You are very special lady Kagome." Hanako said as she approached the futon.

"Why do you say that Hanako?"

"Because M'lord never done such a thing for either of his mates back when his eldest son was a pup."

"You mean to tell me that lord InuTaisho has never done this before?"

"Yes, lady Kagome that is what I mean. Come we need to get you ready." Hanako helped Kagome to get dressed then slid the door open for her to leave. As Kagome walked to the dining hall she thought about all the flowers that were on her futon when she woke up.

"Kagome really looks pretty."

"Thank you Rin." Kagome said as she walked over to her spot.

"Kagome, when can we go see Hiromasa and Ayameko? Why do Kouga and Ayame not come to visit?"

"They probably have to do a lot of things about their land and have not had the time to do other things. And for going to see them..." she looked over at InuTaisho then back to Rin. "That is going to be a while. There are a few things that need to be done here before we have the opportunity to go visit. I am sure you will see them soon." The rest of the morning meal was eaten in silence.

"Kagome, would you come outside with me?" Rin walked over to the door.

"I need to go to my room for a while then train, but after that I would be happy to."

"Thanks Kagome." Rin bounded outside as Kagome carried on. Instead of going to her room she stopped and knocked on the study door. Receiving the ok to enter the study, she slid open the door, walked in and closed the door.

"I've come to begin reading the parchments and scrolls." She walked over with InuTaisho to where all of the scrolls and parchments were. She grabbed two of the scrolls then walked over and sat next to InuTaisho. She unrolled one of the scrolls then began to read it. Reading part of the scroll, she learned that it was a progress report of the lands when Sesshoumaru was a young warrior. InuTaisho let her know a bit of the way Sesshoumaru was at that time. She picked it back up again and read some more before setting it down.

"Thank you for the flowers." She looked over at him.

"So you enjoyed them then?"

"Yes, they were really lovely. But I have to ask. Why did you do such a thing? Hanako told me that I must really be special because you never did that for neither Sesshoumaru's mother nor Inuyasha's mother."

"You have been through so much in this era, far from your own. You have been through so much with my sons, battles, great losses, extreme hurt, and gained a great friend. You brought me back with that dare to the Fate's. You have brought me back to life in more ways than one, as I have done with you. Over the short time of talking at the wolf den up to this very point in time, I have become even more alive and this 'Great Dog General' has deeply fallen for you and cares very deeply for your well being." He turned her and brought her closer to him and raised her chin. He leaned forward and brought his lips to hers and kissed her.

"I...don't know what to really say." She blushed.

"It warms me to see you blush with the kind and deeply caring words that I grace you with. Think about what I have said." She gave him a nod.

"Would you want me to talk to Rin and explain that in the next few days will be a special day for her? Or would you wish to do so or be there when it is told to her?"

"Go be with her in the garden then after the midday meal we will bring her to the study to talk with her."

"Alright." She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead then stood up and left.

Leaving the study Kagome slowly made her way down the hall heading to the main door to go out to the garden. On the way to find Rin, she thought over some of what was spoken in the study. She thought about how her futon was covered with all those sweet smelling flowers. In her era, she was never given any flowers and here in this era, she has only received flowers one other time and that was when Kouga had shown up one day with a small hand full of grass blades and small white flowers. To rub in Inuyasha's face showing him that Kouga cared about her. But the ones on her bed when she woke up were not grass blades and small light smelling flowers, but were large sweet smelling flowers of different types. It must of took him some time to find all of them, then entered her room then putting them all around her.

"Kagome!" a sweet low voice spoke up. "Kagome over here!"

"Oh! Sorry Rin. I was in the middle of a thought and did not hear you. So what are you doing?"

"That is alright Kagome. I was just sitting here enjoying the warm air and listening to the birds singing. There is a new nest in that tree over there." Rin pointed to the tree.

"Are there any birds that go to it that you have seen?"

"I have not seen any but that does not mean there is not any in it."

"That is very true. Listen, after the midday meal you and me are going to go with lord InuTaisho to the study."

"Ok, Kagome."

Five hours later Kagome and Rin were heading inside for the midday meal. For Kagome, she was thrilled that they were heading inside. When they reached the dining hall and went in InuTaisho watched as she made her way to her seat. He could tell in the way she carried herself, that she was tired.

"How was it in the garden?" he had asked.

"We had fun. We played many games." Rin's cheerful voice filled the room.

"We only played two Rin. One of the two, you wanted to play over, many times." Kagome fought to keep from yawning. The servants brought in the food. She moved back to allow the food to be placed in front of her. "Thank you."

~ **_The Study_** ~

About twenty minutes later all three were in the study. InuTaisho had Kagome sit by him while Rin sat in front of the low table.

"Why do we need to come to your study InuTaisho-sama? Did I do something wrong?" Rin sat on the cushion nervous.

"Rin remember a long while ago we talked about what it meant to take mates?"

"Yes. We talked about it because Kagome and Sesshoumaru-sama were fighting about their feelings for each other and I asked what mating and many other words mean."

"I was told that while I was at Kouga's when Sesshoumaru and I were fighting, that you had started your blood season."

"Yes that happened. Sesshoumaru-sama quickly left and would not be around me for many days until it stopped. I do not know why."

"Two reasons. One is because your body changed from being a child to mature. It was calling out to males to come and be intimate with you. I am reminded that here in this era when girls begin their blood season, they are ready to look for a life mate. Someone to spend the rest of your life with, to become pregnant, raise children and so forth." Kagome looked at InuTaisho.

"Rin being as you are of the age of fourteen, it is time that you are introduced that you are of the age to seek a mate. Word will be sent out to the other domains to let it be known there is to be a gathering in your honor. Youkai, Hanyou's, and Humans will be welcome to this gathering."

"InuTaisho-sama, Kagome are you to watch over Rin until Sesshoumaru-sama comes back? Does InuTaisho-sama and Kagome not want me here anymore?"

"No, sweetie that is not it at all. We all have to look to the future. We have to move on with our lives. We can't just sit here and not living our lives. Sesshoumaru put you into lord InuTaisho's and my care. To raise you while he is gone and for you to listen to us as if what we said comes from him. He would not want you to remain here in this domain and not have a life. He would want you to have the best in life. He would want you to fall in love, get yourself a mate, and have babies."

"But Sesshoumaru-sama will be back soon. Rin knows he will. He always does."

"What is he isn't Rin? What happenes if we sit here day in and day out waiting and he never shows back up and many years down the line someone or a message comes and says he will never return? What then? All that time lives have dragged on all alone, depressed, worried, detacted from others and not having a life. Being alone is very hard. When you loose someone because you wait to long to say anything to the person that you love then, or they love you then hurt you and leave, or they die; your heart breaks. Over time you get to know someone else and soon you fall in love again."

"Do you still love Sesshoumaru-sama and wish he would return?"

"Yes in a way I still love Sesshoumaru. My love for him is of a friend. Sure I love him slightly because he took me as his mate, but when he did so Rin, he did so by doing something without me knowing what it meant then blame me. The time that I spent away from him, I grew to know that we could never truly be happy together as mates at least on my end. He does not see what I see. Unless he learns differently on how he deals with things, like I informed him of then he will loose me, which he did. There is much about Sesshoumaru that you do not know, that he does not want you to know about him. So where things are Rin, I do not love him as a mate."

"Does Kagome, care for someone else?" Rin asked. InuTaisho sat there waiting for her to answer. Kagome just sat there quietly.

"Yes, I believe I do care for someone else."

"Have you feelings to be mates? Is it Yemon? You train with him a lot."

"No, it's not Yemon." Kagome answered.

"Does Kagome wish to become mates or think she wants to be mates with this one you think of?"

"That is really hard for me to answer to tell you the truth. My answer is yes, I would like to be mates, but at the same time I am afraid to do so. I am afraid that if I do become mates and Sesshoumaru comes back, I would feel like I've betrayed him like his brother did to me for many years. I am also afraid because I don't want to get hurt again. I could not handle anymore hurt."

"_You would not need to be afraid, with that my dear Kagome. I would __not harm you._" InuTaisho voiced to himself.

"Would we have to stay in here any longer InuTaisho-sama?"

"We are finished. You may return to do what you would choose to do." He stood when both Rin and Kagome did. Rin left while Kagome stopped.

"I'm going to go and take a nap for a while." She bowed to him then quickly headed to her bedchamber. InuTaisho went back over and sat down then grabbed some parchment then bagan writing.

~ **_Inside Parchment Letter_** ~

_The Western Domain_  
_Requests the Honor of Your_  
_Presence At The Introduction Of The Pure and Loving Ward_  
_Rin_  
_Into the age of seeking a_  
_Mate!_  
_Those seeking for a mate must_  
_*Be Honorable, by speaking in truth, Being kind to all, Wise council,_  
_Not quick to Judge in Harshness, Integrity of the Heart._  
_*Prove Your able to Protect and Care for her._  
_*Bring with you in portion of how she would be provided for. Along with_  
_a Token; a symbol of your love for her to stand you out above all the_  
_rest._

_Those seeking a Mate be you Human, Youkai, or even Hanyou; more will be_  
_informed when everyone gathers in the western domain in seven days from_  
_arrival of this Parchment._

_**Lord of the Western Lands**_  
**_InuTaisho_**

InuTaisho read over what he had wrote, then proceeded in writing the scrolls out for the other two domains. When he had finished with all of the parchment that he was going to write he rolled them up then summoned for five of his highest warriors.

"You summoned for us M'lord?" five warriors stood in front of InuTaisho.

"I have summoned you to deliver these scrolls. They are to be delivered as quick as possible." He stood to his feet and walked around his low desk. "You are to take this one to the wolf den in the north." Turning he picked up four other sealed scrolls and handed them out. "You are to take these to the Eastern domain. One is for the eastern lady and the other three are for her to disperse quickly to the villages in her territory." He turned and picked up four more, then turned back around. "These four are for the southern lord. The instruction is the same as the eastern domain." Then he turned and picked up the last one. "You are to take this to the Panther Tribe. Be mindful of your surroundings. Though we hold peace with them be on alert. Now all of you go. Travel quickly. For each of the delivered scrolls handed out remain there until they are read."

"Yes M'lord." The warriors bowed and quickly left.

Deciding to go check on the goings on within his domain, InuTaisho headed out of the study. He knew by Kagome's scent that she was in her bedchamber. Quietly he headed to her room. Silently he slid the door open, he walked over on silent feet and knelt down he knew by her slow and even breaths that she was alseep. Gently cupping her face, he leaned down and kissed her cheek before standing back up and heading out of the room to go outside.


	59. Chapter 58

~ _**The Spirit World**_ ~

Inuyasha sat back and watched as his brother sat there growling as images of when Inuyasha was born. Of how Takeamaru stabbed Inuyasha's mother as she was in labor, how she struggled to give birth to him as her strength was lessening as her blood poured out of her from the stab wound from a spear, of how she died while the infant laid in her arms in her blood and the building, floor, silk draped around the futon were all on fire. The fate's made it were Sesshoumaru could feel the heat of the fire, heard the crackling of the flames as it burned the surroundings, the silk. The smell of blood and burning wood, silk, smoke and the crying of the new born baby hanyou pup.

The scene changed to were InuTaisho broke down the door to see the silk drapes and floor burning around the futon. He ran over throw the flames to reach the frame holding the burning drapes and throw it aside to see his dead mate and newly born son. InuTaisho drew Tenseiga.

"_Carry out my will Tenseiga!_" he slashed the bearers of the under world and his mate came back to life. He knelt down and cupped her face then touched the new born head before Takeamaru came in and InuTaisho stood up drawing Sou'unga. "_Live! Inuyasha_" Takeamaru then spoke up and InuTaisho answered him. "The child's name shall be Inuyasha. Now Go!" Inuyasha's mother ran out of the burning building as InuTaisho called upon the sword and the burning building fell on both InuTaisho and Takeamaru.

The scene changed again to where Inuyasha was five in human age and he and his mother was in a human village. The scene showed some of the adults tossing a ball and little Inuyasha came running in the middle of them wanting the ball and one of the males throw it over his shoulder and it rounded over the foot bridge then walked away calling him a dirty half-breed as Inuyasha ran to get the ball then ran to his mother.

"_Mother what's a half-breed?_" he held his arms up to his mother. She bent down and hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Sesshoumaru growled out. "Why is this Sesshoumaru being shown the life of this dirty half-breed!"

"You say I'm a dirty Half-Breed! I'm not the cold, arrogant asshole who the Fate's are punishing because of unwise and dishonorable things that you have done."

"Shut up, Inuyasha!" growled Sesshoumaru.

"What are you going to do Sesshoumaru? I'm already dead! No harm can you do to me here. I am in a place where the dead resides. You on the other hand are not dead or deserving to be here, but your stupid ass is here. Do you wish to return to the living? You are here for a reason and can return when and only when you pass. Those here would love to return, but can't. So shut that mouth of yours, remove that tree stump out of your ass and pass what needs to be passed of what the Fate's have you here for so the spirit world can be free of your sorry ass until you are dead yourself! You have failed on this lesson!" Inuyasha stood and walked away and disappeared leaving Sesshoumaru by himself surrounded in nothing but pure white and no other color or scenery.

~ _**End of The Spirit World**_ ~

Back in the realm of the living, five days have passed and dawn of the sixth day was drawing near. Kagome woke up to see that it was still pitch dark within her room. Laying there in bed she started thinking about the other domain leaders and how they were going to insist that her title be removed and class Sesshoumaru dead. As the days started getting close to introduce Rin into society as a pure woman seeking a mate, she worried that they might ruin it in some way. She wanted the gathering to be a special day for Rin. After all Kagome was not able to go through the coming of age in her own era because she had to be in this era fighting for jewel shards. Pushing back her bedcovers, she stood to her feet, walked over and out into the hall, closing her door. Nervously she reached out and knocked on InuTaisho's door. Standing there waiting, she felt his aura when he approached the door, and slid it open.

"I'm sorry to disturb you so early M'lord."

"Kagome, you know you do not need to call me that when you need to talk to me. Only in front of others do you need to address me as such. In private you do not. Please come in." he stepped aside to allow her to enter his room. "What brings you here at this hour?" he asked as he closed the door to his room.

"I'm worried that this gathering will be ruined by the leaders of the other domains. I'm worried they might ruin it by announcing that they declare Sesshoumaru dead then to insist the title of lady be removed in front of the other guests and Rin. I want this to be special to Rin because I was never able to go to my coming of age ceremony in my era because I had to be in this era fighting to restore the jewel." She stood there looking up at him.

"Your title does not have to be removed. It can be stopped." He gently cupped her cheek.

"I realize that. It's just hard for me to come out to tell you yes and allow you to do so. You have heard me answer Rin's question on if I found someone new. I have answered yes, but..." she looked down then trailed her fingers up his bare abdomen to his right nipple.

"But you are afraid." He looked into her eyes, before she turned away from him and walked away from him.

"Yes. I bet you are getting tired of waiting for my answer." She stood with her back towards him. She felt him come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I do not regret having to wait for your answer. I understand that fear resides in your heart that harm would come to you if your guard is down to love another. I also know fear can be a trap and one's restraints if left to long. You would have no need to fear or be afraid of being hurt, or having to worry you might anger me on your words or actions. I would love you and I do love you for who you are. I do not care if you were born as a human." He turned her then raised her chin to have her look in his eyes. "If not knowing if he will return causes you to stay alone and die a slow lonely death, or would you choose to find someone to replace him to make yourself happy and to have love deep between the two? It is not betrayal if you are not sure if he will return and you choose to take another to replace him. It would give me great honor and a deep privilege to have you as my mate, Kagome."

"Thank you." She rose upon her toes and brought her lips to his. He brought her closer and deepened the kiss before he trailed his kisses down the side of her neck that would house his mark when she gave him the ok to do so. Gently picking her up in his arms, he carried her over to his futon then gently laid her down then followed suit as he lay on his side facing her, kissing her. As he kissed her, he used his hands to untie her sleeping kimono.

~ **_Short Lime_** ~

He kissed a path down her body, tracing old claw marks with his tongue and then he was between her legs lapping at the wetness beginning to build and start to flow there. Hot, so hot. He tongued her, sinking deep inside her then drawing her clit into his mouth sucking, teasing her. While sucking her clit he slid a finger deep within her.

"InuTaisho!" she called out as she raised her hips. He moaned when he heard her call his name. Continuing to lick her as her juices flowed, InuTaisho growled as he picked up the sounds of servants beginning their duties.

"We will have to continue this at a later time. Soon Hanako will arrive to ready you for the day." He licked her deep once more before leaning back and bringing her into a sitting position. "Come, I will walk you to your room." Once in her room he leaned down and kissed her before closing the door.

Going over to her futon she laid down to close her eyes, but her body was alive with deep throbbing and an ache that wanted to be fulfilled. She slid her fingers between her legs, letting her fingers slid through the moisture of her juices combined with his saliva. Enjoying the feel, she lightly rubbed the tight hard nub of her clit. Soon she felt heat building between her thighs. Tilting her head back as her hips rose off the futon and began to buck as she came. Her heart pounded, and her breathing came in quick breaths. A knock came to her door as her breathing started to come back normal. Slowly sitting up, she waited for Hanako to slide the door open and walked in.

~ **_End of Short Lime_** ~

"Morning lady...Kagome." Walking in Hanako smelt InuTaisho's scent, the smell of arousal, and saw sweat on Kagome's face and neck, but she did not smell the scent of joining that would be from InuTaisho.

"No, we did not mate! I know you smell arousal and his scent in here. He came to cheek on me I guess because my dreams caused me to breathe faster. He just left not long before you came to my room."

"Are you still having trouble deciding what to do about your feelings Milady?"

"Yes, I'm having a really hard time still with it. Rin asked me if I have found someone new and I said yes. I would like to be mates, but I am afraid to drop my guard and fear sets in my heart about getting hurt again. And if Sesshoumaru comes back; what about the feelings if he sees me with his father? But oh, InuTaisho makes me feel so happy, safe, at ease, full of life, I enjoy being around him, I love talking with him, love sparing with him and watching him do his moves as he is practicing his moves and skills."

"Then what is so hard on giving him the permission when you have already said yes to you wanting to have someone new? You have listed all these that lord InuTaisho makes you feel, why then would you worry and be afraid for? He will not harm you on intent. You know what you want so just give him the permission to do so. He will help with all the rest." Hanako answered as Kagome stepped behind the changing screen. Soon Kagome was heading to the dining hall.

"Kagome would you come to the garden with me so we could talk?" Rin asked.

"I need to practice for a while, but then I could do that if you would like."

"Alright Kagome."

It was now after the morning meal and Kagome was in practicing her moves when InuTaisho came into the dojo. He stood there for a bit watching her before he made his youkai aura flare slightly which made her stop and quickly turn with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" she quickly came over to him.

"There is nothing wrong."

"Then why did you make your youkai energy flare?"

"It was to see how fast you reacted to the feel. Come bring your weapon of choice out to the meadow. We will begin your testing and training out there this day." Kagome walked passed him heading to the door. When she did her hand brushed across his chest.

Reaching the meadow with InuTaisho, she saw Yemon and another guard standing there waiting. She was quickly informed what she had to do. When the instructions were finished InuTaisho stood to the side and watched as Kagome fought Yemon and the other guard. The western lord stood back to judge her movements to see where she still needed to work on. They continued for over a half hour when InuTaisho stepped forward.

"That is enough. There are only a few things we need to work on." He then looked at Yemon and the guard. "You may return to your duties. We will work on those moves at a later time. You may go to Rin in the garden." She turned to head to the place where Rin liked to sit and talk, but before she could leave InuTaisho took a hold of her hand. She turned to look at him. Neither said a word but just smiled, before she headed to Rin.

"I'm here Rin. What would you like to talk about?" Kagome walked over and sat next to the fourteen year old.

"Why do you think Sesshoumaru-sama has not returned?"

"You know how he is on things Rin. The place he had to go to probably has rules that he has to follow to complete what he has to do before he can come back."

"What do you think he would say about the gathering of me coming to age?"

"He would want you to find someone who would make you happy, someone who would treat you right, who would protect you. Just like lord InuTaisho and I would wish for you to find."

"How would I know? Could I ask questions or what?" Rin asked.

"I am not sure. I will ask lord InuTaisho and I will let you know. Is there anything else?"

"Rin wants Kagome to be happy. Rin must choose a mate to be happy for future, so Rin wants Kagome to be happy as well. Rin feels sad when Kagome is unhappy. Kagome has been really happy a lot for many days. I have seen Kagome smile much around InuTaisho-sama."

"I enjoy his company. Well, I need to make a difficult choice like you need to make."

"What kind of choice does Kagome have to make?"

"Those choices are not something that you should have to worry about." She looked at Rin. "If you would like to remain here or go some place else, I'll go talk to lord InuTaisho about the question you asked then I will return."

"I will remain here."

"Alright then, I will be right back." Kagome quickly set out in search for the western lord. She was informed that he had returned to the study. Once at the door she knocked then walked in.

"What could I help you with?" he looked up when she entered.

"Am I bothering you? I could come back later." She turned slightly to the door.

"Nothing to important." He smiled.

"Rin asked me a question that I do not have the answer for because I never went to my coming of age gathering, and since this era is different then the one I am from maybe you might know."

"What did she ask?"

"She wanted to know if she could ask questions or do we ask the questions for her?"

"You would ask the questions for her. The potential male and she are not allowed to touch. She is not allowed to speak to the males at the first introduction. She is not able to talk to the males until the next step which she and the male can talk away from the others only if someone is with her."

"Thank you. I will go and talk to her and let you get back to what you were doing." She gave him a bow then left. Going back out to the garden she found Rin in the same spot. "I'm back Rin."

"What did you find out Kagome?"

"Any questions that you would want answered, you would have to tell me and I would have to ask them for you. InuTaisho informed me that you are not to speak at the first introduction but that you have to wait for the next step which you have to have someone with you. Neither you nor the male can touch the other."

"So I can not talk to anyone?"

"You can talk to me and lord InuTaisho during this time. Would you like to walk around a bit?" Rin gave Kagome a nod. "You know that you are going to be going through something that I have never gone through myself."

"Why has Kagome not gone through this like Rin?" they walked over and sat down by the stream that flowed to the pond. Kagome took off her shoes and put her feet in the water. She shivered from the cold water.

"The reason why is because, I had to look for the jewel shards and a certain member of my group would not let me go to my home to go through it."

"Do you miss not doing so?" Rin looked at Kagome.

"I'm a little sad not being able to."

"Well if your sad then return with us after this gathering." A familiar voice came from behind them. Turning around they saw Kouga, Ayame, and a young looking boy, and other members of the clan.

"Kouga!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Hey Rin." Kouga walked over to Kagome. "How is my mate?"

"I am doing well. So who is this boy Kouga?"

"My son,"

"Hiromasa?" Kagome exclaimed.

"The very one." Kouga watched as a boy that stood a little passed Kouga's hip came and stood by Kouga. Kagome knelt down.

"I beat you don't remember me do you?" she watched as Hiromasa looked up at Kouga and Kouga nodded.

"I remember." Hiromasa wrapped his arms around Kagome's neck.

"You're growing so fast."

"His sister is growing fast as well." Kouga motioned over to Ayame. Kagome looked and saw Ayame holding Ayameko who was no longer a pup. Then the air around Kagome changed when the memory of hers and Kouga's pup came to her. Kagome looked away with tears in her eyes. Kouga smelt the tears. "Don't let the sad memory of our son make you saddened. We will have others, my love." He kissed her forehead. He leaned down close to her era. "We could try tonight when everyone is sleeping." He stood straight and looked into her eyes.

"Lady Kagome!" A servant called before she could say anything to Kouga.

"Yes?"

"Pardon me for interrupting, but I am to let you know that the midday meal is about to be served, and lord InuTaisho is in the dining hall waiting with the other guests."

"Thank you. Please hurry and inform him that I am on my way."

'Yes, Milady." The servant bowed then quickly headed back the way she had come.

"Should we go?" she gestured towards the main building. She quickly grabbed her shoes then they all headed to go eat. "Rin please come walk by me." Rin quickly made her way close to Kagome. When they arrived at the dining hall, Kagome noticed Touran and the normal members of her tribe plus a few others. She also noticed the lord and lady of the southern lands and what looked to be others from that territory. The beautiful lady of the Eastern domain sat next to where Rin was to sit.

"Hello lady Shizuko, lord Katsutoshi and lady Miwa." She gave them a bow then greeted all of the others. They all noticed slight changes about her that they did not see the last time they were there.

"Kagome there is a lot of change in you since the last time we were here." Touran spoke.

"It is from all of the blood that was given me when I lost mine and Kouga's son."

"Lord InuTaisho, has there been any results to what was spoken the last time we were..." the southern lord went silent when InuTaisho raised his hand.

"We will discuss these matters when it is only the rulers of each domain within this room and none other."

As the dining hall quieted down the servants brought in the food placing it in front of each person then left the room. InuTaisho picked up one of his bowls then began eating followed by the others. Kagome sat there eating her food not looking up as she ate. When Rin was done she stacked her bowls.

"Kagome, I am done, could I leave?"

"You would have to request that from lord InuTaisho."

"Lord InuTaisho-sama may I be excused?" she watched as he called one of his guards over then talked to him. The guards bowed and walked over to Rin.

"You may do so. Though this guard will remain with you at all times." They watched as Rin left with the guards followed behind her. Soon the other guests left the dining hall. At the request of Kagome, Touran remained in the dining hall. Ayame had given Ayameko and Hiromasa to one of their clan members to watch as she remained with her mate.

"Lord InuTaisho, we must speak of the matter that was spoken the last time we were all here. We must speak of the issue of your son and his mate. You spoke that there has been no word on your son or from your son. Has that changed?"

"The matter with my son has not changed."

"We have stated that since there has been no contact or word about your son, that your son would be classed as dead. We have also stated that when that happens you would be entitled the permanent ruler of the western lands and domain. Which means the title lady of the western lands would be removed from lady Kagome and she was to leave the western land and travel to the wolf tribe and reside with her second mate lord Kouga. Unless something occurred to her that would keep her title."

"When was this decided? Where was I and was I involved in this discussion?" Kouga asked looking at the others in the room.

"It was brought up on the day Kagome lost the pup and you had left taking the deceased pup to bury him. They gave until spring for something to happen, knowing at the time it would be a hard blow to her so soon after the loss of the pup." InuTaisho spoke.

"The northern lands are involved with such talks as these? Then the first meeting should never of happened without me!"

"The point stands; her mate is classed as dead. A new lord is the ruler of these lands. She is not the mate of the now current lord, so her title is to be removed immediately then return with you, your clan, and first mate when you leave or she must become mated to the current lord."

"I get it already. Go ahead and remove the title from my name and lower me to whatever status that I am worthy of now that my mate is classed as being dead and I am Kouga's second mate." She sat there with her head simi lowered. "After all my being mated to the eldest son of lord InuTaisho was a mistake in the first place. That and my human blood within me will always be second rate or lower to you youkai's anyway. Is that not the way you looked at Inuyasha because of his human blood?"

"We are not looking at the fact you are human. Rules are rules. They are given for a reason. You being female can only rule if there is no heir to the lands. You and lord Sesshoumaru had no heirs, he's dead to this realm of the living, and his father is alive once more so the domain and lands return to the original ruler. Your stay within these lands or domain ends because..." the southern lord stopped when the air within the dining hall changed. Those in the room heard a growl laced with anger. Looking towards the growl they saw InuTaisho slowly get to his feet and stood before them with blood red seeping into his eyes. Kagome looked and saw the way he looked.

"Do you dare tell me how to rule my own lands and tell me who I keep in or keep out of my lands? Do the memory of how I rule my lands and domain..." a personal guard stepped close to InuTaisho to get his attention, and spoke to him. He looked over at Kagome to see fear in her eyes. "Kagome..." he held a hand out to her and she quickly got to her feet and backed away. Then quickly moving to the door and left.

"I will go to her." Touran stood to her feet.

"I will go with you." Ayame stood and left with Touran.

"These are my lands and I, lord InuTaisho say who remains and who removes themselves from my lands. I say she will remain in my land and domain if she wishes to. I will not keep her from here."

Meanwhile Kagome had ran from the main building towards the meadow, and stopped and stared off over the pond. Standing there she tried to clam her fast beating heart. She was trying to come to terms to the real reason that she had backed away and ran, when she felt two auras coming towards her.

"Kagome, it is just Ayame and Touran. No one else came with us." Ayame spoke gently. " May we come closer?" they watched as she nodded.

"What happened back there lady Kagome?"

"I just freaked. Seeing his eyes like that and him being angry reminded me so much like his eldest son and how he would become angry like that and how he killed that pregnant servant girl. I have been told by Hanako, who is a servant that lord InuTaisho would not harm me but..."

"She is right in telling you that. Because I would never hurt you." The three watched as InuTaisho appeared in the meadow and slowly walked over with his eyes on Kagome. As he got close both Ayame and Touran stepped back and a bit away. They watched as he raised his hand and Kagome stiffened which made him stop his hand, but then slowly began again. He continued until he cupped the side of her face in his hand. They watched the gentleness that he was showing her and they saw the look of longing in his eyes. Longing to show her that he meant what he said was true. Touran watched his moves and felt like he was trying to convey something else to her as well. "I being lord of the western lands needed to establish my rule and authority. That none other than myself rule these lands and for others to not over step their positions in my lands." He brought her chin up and he closed the gap between their faces. "Have I not told you before that no harm would come to you from me?" she slowly nodded and he touched her lips with his then pulled away to judge her response. He lowered his mouth and as he did she tilted her head and met his kiss. Both Ayame and Touran's mouths dropped open. "Leave us. Kagome and I have need to talk."

"Yes lord InuTaisho." Both Ayame and Touran voiced.

"What you have seen remains here." They nodded at what he had said then left. "Come we will talk." They began to walk; when they stopped they stood on the foot bridge overlooking the stream that flowed into the pond. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you think they will wait until after the gathering to remove the title?"

"They would have the title removed before any other gathering event. Which would mean you would not be able to speak the questions for Rin during the introduction. That would move to me."

"How would it be able to be stopped or postponed until after?"

"Youkai love the thrill of a challenge."

"Then that is what I will do." She moved out of his arms. "Thank you." She kissed him then headed back to the main building. InuTaisho summoned a servant to go and have the southern lord, his mate, Kouga and Ayame, and the eastern lady to report to the study.

"Listen the southern lord is a tough fighter. He will not hold back on his fighting." A knock came to the door.

"Enter." They watched as the door slid open and in walked the southern lord.

"You summoned us, lord InuTaisho?"

"You were summoned because lady Kagome wished to speak to you." InuTaisho looked at Kagome. "Lady Kagome, you may speak."

"Lord Katsutoshi, Lady Miwa, Lady Shizuko; I understand the rules to remove the title from before my name and to lower my status back to being just lady miko Kagome and I except that. What I wanted to speak to you about is could the removal of the title be done after the celebration of introducing Rin as the age to seek a mate? Rin has lost so much, just like I have. She thinks of me as her mother. I understand that with the title removed I would not be able to sit with her or lord InuTaisho."

"Lord InuTaisho knows that things and changes to one's lands must be made known before any new celebrations. That has been the way of things for centuries." The southern lord spoke up.

"Then that leaves me with no choice. I challenge you lord Katsutoshi to a fight. If I win, the announcements of changes to the western lands and domain will wait until after the celebration in Rin's honor. If you win, then the announcements will carry on like it has for centuries. Do we have a deal?" she held out her hand. Those around looked at Kagome.

"You would choose to fight me!" the southern lord laughed.

"Unless you are afraid to face a human miko." She stood there calm with her arms folded at her chest.

"This fight would seem pointless in comparison though you did take down your mate during the fight. If a challenge to fight is what you wish, then a fight it will be." He took her hand and shook on it. "When would this challenge be?"

"Lord InuTaisho, could you summon for everyone to gather in the meadow? You may decide if the servants are to be out there. Summon the guards, and warriors. Well you only have to summon Kouga and Ayame and not Lady Shizuko because she is already here in this room. I will go ready myself and meet everyone in the meadow. I just ask that Rin have a guard keep her in her room while this challenge is being done and don't inform anyone what this is about until we gather and are out there ready for the challenge. You know because of how Kouga is" She bowed then left.

Inside her room Kagome paced back and forth to calm her nerves a bit before she walked over and behind the changing screen to choose what to wear that would be light and could still move around in with ease. She settled on a pair of tan form fitting low cotton hipped pants. Then she chose a powder blue single sleeved top. Once dressed she placed her sword at her waist, then redone her hair by pulling it into a high ponytail.

"I sure hope that I can beat the southern lord, for Rin's sake." She slide open her door and walked out of her room, heading down the hall and then to the main door. Making her way through the courtyard and the garden she could hear the talking of everyone who was gathered. When she entered the meadow, heads turned to her direction as she made her way over to where Kouga was. When she stood by Kouga, she nodded to InuTaisho for him to begin.

"What is going on Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"You will soon know Kouga." She answered as she watched InuTaisho step forward.

"You are all summoned here to witness a fight between lady Kagome and the southern lord Katsutoshi. The winner of this fight will decide if the changes to the western lands and domain will be before or after the event that most of you are within the western lands for. The winner will be the only one left standing. The only rule to this fight is that there is no killing. Now if both are ready, let them come forth."

"You can't Kagome! The southern lord is ruthless when it comes to fighting."

"That is where you're wrong Kouga. I have to." With that Kagome walked out to where InuTaisho and Katsutoshi were.

"There is still time to stop this miko."

"Then you should admit defeat now if you are afraid to face a human miko." Kagome looked at the southern lord with a cold look that would rival Sesshoumaru's coldest stare.

"The both of you heard there is to be no killing. If neither of you wish not to fight, I will say the best to the both of you." InuTaisho looked at both before walking over to stand by Kouga. The two stood there a bit longer staring at one another before the southern lord drew his sword which Kagome drew her own.

Kagome watched the southern lord carefully. She wondered if she should attack first or cause him to attack first. She didn't want to seem too brash. She did not have to wait long to decide, when the southern lord came at her. Managing to dodge to the left, she barely missed having a sword go through her side. As she dodged he was quick on turning back towards her. Quickly raising her sword she guarded against his attack but not the quick slash of his claws across her gut. She inwardly winched in pain as the tearing sensation went through her.

The fighting continued on and on. Blow after blow. Those on the sidelines watched as Kagome's sword lodged in the side of the southern lord's armor piercing through to the back. Upon her sword going through armor and flesh and coming out the back, lord Katsutoshi struck her hard then flung her away from him and landing in a crumpled mess on the ground while the southern lord removed her sword out of his flesh and armor then throwing her sword to the side.

"Mmmm, this is not going so well." Raising her head she watched as her sword landed a ways away and the southern lord quickly closed in on her. Before she could get fully up, she felt herself being lifted off of the ground.

"Are you ready to give up on this foolish fight?"

"Not unless you do first." She pulled her hidden dagger free and sliced down close to his neck down across the top of his chest and stopping at the top of his armor. She was rewarded by being thrown. Sharp pain hit her when she landed. She was still holding her dagger when she landed but when she landed her arm that the dagger was being held went under her body.

"You are going to pay dearly." She heard the southern lord say. Rising slowly she felt a sharp pain. Looking down she saw her own weapon stuck into her abdomen. "This will end now." The southern lord stated as he reached down for her.

"You're right!" she looked up and when she did the southern lord saw that her eyes were a pinkish-white. He watched as she pulled the dagger from her abdomen then sliced upwards. He felt pain as she sliced up his inner thigh all the way to his groin then felt the same pain in the other thigh as she brought the blade back down the other. Though he was in pain the fight carried on. Kagome could feel her body tiring do to the fight and the blood loss.

Swords clashed, punches were thrown, blow after blow continued to be thrown out there. The onlookers were astounded at how long the fight was going. Kouga could not believe all of the different moves that she was throwing out there. The onlookers watched as she rammed her fingers in the southern lord's eyes causing him to stagger backwards covering his eyes with his hands. Taking the upper hand she swept her foot against the back of his knee sending him down to the ground. Grinning she took her sword and rammed it through the shoulder pinning him to the ground.

"I win this fight. Say it using the title!" she pressed on the hilt of the sword.

"Lady Kagome wins!" the southern lord called out.

"The changes will be announced after the gathering for Rin." She pulled her sword free then turned to walk over to InuTaisho and Kouga. InuTaisho was smiling at her.

"Where did you learn those moves Kagome?"

"Training everyday with lord InuTaisho. He's taught many moves and other fighting skills that his eldest did not even know. Parts of my body burns." She said. "Could we go in?"

"Lord InuTaisho!" the western lord, Kagome, and Kouga turned. "You know where I stand on the decision. I except my loss and things will be spoken after the celebration." The southern lord spoke. As they began walking, Kagome's legs gave out on her. Both InuTaisho and Kouga reached for her, but it was InuTaisho who picked her up. Kouga's hand touched her abdomen and his hand came away covered with blood. With that they quickly headed to her bedchamber.

Inside her room she was laid on the futon then her shirt was raised up to expose her abdomen. They saw claw marks, a deep puncture wound, and other cuts. Without thinking the western lord cut his palm to squeeze some of his blood to fill the puncture wound, and then trailed his hand over the claw marks.

"They will heal now." He voiced then pulled her shirt back down. Both InuTaisho and Kouga left the room to allow her to rest. InuTaisho made it clear that no one was to wake her.

Many hours later Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Her body felt like it got hit by a truck as she tried to sit up. Sitting up she looked down to see that her clothes were dirty and cuts all over the clothes. Slowly moving to the edge of the futon, she got to her feet and made her way towards the changing screen. She heard her door open as she was about ready to go behind the screen.

"Lady Kagome, you're up!" Hanako said as she entered the room.

"Yes, I am up. I need to go bathe and change." Kagome spoke as she went to find something to wear.

"Would you wish for me to come with you?"

"No, that is alright. I can do it myself." She walked over and out of the room heading to the indoor hot spring, which was located in another building.

Much later that evening, Kagome lay on her futon reading one of the scrolls that she had brought to her room to read. Lying there reading she felt her eyes begin to close. Deciding to go to sleep, she rolled the scroll back up, placed it on her low table then walked behind the changing screen and changed into a sleeping kimono.

Several hours after she had fallen asleep she heard a light knock on her door. Opening her eyes she laid there listening to see if it was her dream or if someone had knocked. Again the knock came to the door so she pushed back the bedcover then walked to the door and opened it. When the door was open she saw Kouga standing at the door.

"Kouga, what are you doing here? Don't you know what time it is?"

"Sure I do Kagome. It would be the time to welcome your mate into your room and welcome him into your bed to share in each other's bodies. It has been a while since we last mated and I have greatly missed it."

"Look Kouga, I'm really tired and I just want to sleep."

"You would not need to do anything." He tried to step forward but she pressed her hand against his chest.

"Please Kouga; I do not want to invite you. I am tired. Please return to the room that was given you and the others of the clan."

"A mate is to be willing to except her mate when he wishes to bed her." He moved closer to her.

"Kouga..." she went silent when he lowered his mouth to kiss her but the door next to them slid open and InuTaisho stepped out.

"Wolf, it would be wise to return to the bedchamber that was given you during your stay. Lady Kagome does not wish for you to grace her futon this night. She is tired. Even I could tell she is tired. Think of what she overcame today by fighting the southern lord. A feat in it's self."

"Fine; I will return but before I return to the den, we will mate." He turned and headed down the hall.

"That arrogant, cocky bastard! To think he has a right to control me by trying to force me to be intimate with him when I don't want to be bedded by him."

"He could of forced you to bed him, Kagome. You are his mate after all."

"You're joking! Even if I don't want it!"

"Yes, even if you don't want it. All males both youkai and humans can do that to their mates."

"So you could force me to be bedded by you if we were mates?"

"Yes, but I have not done that to any of my mates. To force a female is one thing that is below me. Though there are times that are hard to keep from doing so. You would not need to fear me forcing you. Though, you would need to fear if my beast breaks free on those times that you wish not to be bedded. Most times a male youkai struggles to keep their beast in chains inside. When a female is in their season, a male will fight to get to her, or to take her. A strong one is when a mate is with pup and her mate can't bed her and when she births the pup and the scent of her being ready they would fight to get her."

"Oh."

"Today's fight with the southern lord, I am proud of you. It showed that you have learned much. Even though you did well, we will continue perfecting your skills." He watched as she fought not to yawn. "Return to your bedchamber and sleep." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. She slid her door closed and walked to her futon and laid down closing her eyes.


	60. Chapter 59

Two hours before dawn there came a knock to Kagome's door. Hearing the knock Kagome opened her eyes to see there was no light indicating dawn was upon the land so she chose to roll over to go back to sleep. She bolted ip into a sitting position when she heard her door slid open.

"That had best not be you Kouga!" she warned.

"No, Kagome it is not Kouga." a sweet voice came to Kagome's ear.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Kagome light the candle next to her futon.

"Rin is nervous."

"Don't let your nerves get the best of you. I will be close to you and so will lord InuTaisho. No harm will happen towards you."

"What will happen if no one would like me? What if I am not pretty enough?"

"Don't think that. They will like you. You are very pretty Rin and they will see that as well." They continued talking until the door slid open and Hanako walked in.

"Young miss, you should return to your chamber to ready yourself for the morning meal."

"When I am dressed, I will come to get you Rin and we can go eat the morning meal."

"Ok, Kagome." Rin left the room.

When both Rin and Kagome were dressed, they headed to the dining hall. Upon entering and going to their seats Kagome saw the look of the southern lord as she took her seat in the spot where the lady of the west would sit. He gave her the look that told her that where she was sitting was not her place to sit and that she should know that. He then looked away knowing he had lost the fight and had to go by her terms until after the gathering. After the morning meal Rin was informed that she had to return to her room to wait. After the morning meal InuTaisho headed to the main gate and informed the guards when it hit midday for them to close the main gate and to turn those away who come after the gate is closed.

**_Midday..._**

"Young miss; we must ready you to be brought before the guests." Two servants came in plus her normal servant to get her ready. One went over and helped change her out of the kimono and under kimono and put a clean under kimono on followed by a lime green kimono with orange on the tips of the sleeves and the bottom. Medium white flowers and small blue flowers were scattered on the orange on the bottom of the kimono. A multi flower motif on a lime green obi was placed around the waist.

Coming out from the changing screen the next servant sat Rin down then proceeded in putting a liquid in Rin's hair to make it shine then began brushing her hair. Making sure no knots were in her hair, the servant worked Rin's hair up on top of her head in a bun. The final step to completing Rin's hair was a big reddish-orange flower was placed on the right side of the bun. Two light green jade strands with a clear crystal at the end of each strand hung down from the flower. Rin's normal servant was next. She put a light dusting of orange powder above her eyes followed by a light pink powder to the cheeks.

Down the hall and in another bedchamber Hanako and three servants were in helping Kagome get ready. Hanako and another servant began placing layers of kimonos on Kagome. The white under kimono, a dark pink, a light pink, then a dark yellow, a light yellow, a dark red, a light red, a dark green, a light green. When those layers were on they placed a white outer kimono that had pink plum and white cherry blossoms motif on the shoulders. The white kimono trailed behind her as the other colors lay on the floor. A small light blue silk shoulder cover was placed around her shoulders.

The next servant braided a strand of hair on the sides of her head then brought them behind her head and tied them so they laid on the rest of her hair as it flowed free. The next and final servant stepped forward and dusted her eyelids with light blue powder then a pink powder to her cheeks then a red pigment to her lips.

**_Large Gathering Room_**

Lord InuTaisho had entered the large room of his domain where he greeted large groups of people, listened to complaints of the land, held large gatherings. The western lord sat on his throne and watched as youkai's, humans, hanyous, and human lords were led into the room. Scanning over the room of guests he picked out where his warriors were. He had ordered twenty warriors to secure the room should any threat occurred. Seeing that everything was well in order, he summoned for one of his personal guards to go and get Yemon to bring five other warriors with him. A guard came up to inform him that the gate was closed.

"You summoned for me M'lord?"

"Take the five warriors and go get lady Kagome and Rin. Upon returning you yourself enter the room to announce the arrival then you and the five will walk them here beside me then stand guard."

"Yes, M'lord." Yemon turned and motioned for the warriors to follow him.

Back inside Rin's room both Rin and Kagome waited to be summoned. Both Rin and Kagome were told they had to sit and do nothing so they would not mess up their kimonos or hair. So they had sat in Rin's room talking. They had admitted to each other that they felt so out of place dressed the way they were.

"You look really pretty dress the way you are Rin. Anyone would be proud to have you as a daughter but more importantly anyone would love to have you as a mate. You have blossomed greatly from when you were seven when I first saw you with Sesshoumaru."

**_{{{{Knocking}}}}_**

"I'll get it Rin." Slowly Kagome walked to the door and slid it open. "Hello Yemon."

"Hello lady Kagome. Lady Kagome, you and Rin must come with me. I am to bring you to lord InuTaisho." Yemon stepped back to allow Rin and Kagome to come out into the hall.

"All of you for us?" Kagome looked at the warriors.

"It is to protect you both. Many youkai, humans, and hanyou's that are unknown to lord InuTaisho have come to his lands for this gathering. Come we must go." Yemon stood in front two warriors on each side and one in the back which left Rin and Kagome in the middle. Rin grew nervous as they began to get near the place they were heading to. When they stopped Yemon turned to them. "Remain here. You are to be announced." Yemon turned once more and walked to the door. Sliding the door open he walked in.

"Remember not to speak to any of them. Only to me or lord InuTaisho."

"Ok Kagome."

~ **_Inside the Gathering Room_** ~

InuTaisho sat watching everyone and listening carefully to everyone as they spoke, making sure there was no plotting taking place against any of the territory leaders. At the end of the room he caught the door slide open and Yemon walked in. Everyone went silent when InuTaisho stood up.

"M'lord and honorable guests, I present to you lady Kagome and the one whom this gathering is for Rin." Yemon walked back out of the room but soon came back in followed by Kagome and Rin with warriors around them. Yemon led them over to InuTaisho. Kagome and Rin felt all of the stares as they went through all the males except the lady of the east, the lady of the south, Ayame, and Touran. InuTaisho came up to them and led Kagome to the smaller throne, as Yemon led Rin up to the spot next to Kagome. Once there Yemon moved to stand behind Kagome as a warrior stood to the side of Rin. The remaining warriors spread out within the room.

InuTaisho stood up. "Welcome guests to the western domain. It is a joy to be able to introduce into the age to seek a mate, a pure, carefree young woman who is full of life. Those who desire to seek Rin as a mate will be going through events to prove themselves as a suitable mate. No male will touch her or approach Rin to speak to her. Upon any who ignore the rules set will lose their right in trying to court her and will be escorted to the gate to leave the western territory with their tokens. With that said enjoy your stay." InuTaisho sat back down. Those in the room bowed and began talking once more while InuTaisho, Kagome, and Rin watched.

During the time the three were sitting there watching the guests, Kagome watched as InuTaisho motioned for one of the warriors by the wall to come forward. When the warrior came over he talked to the warrior, and then motioned to different males. The warrior bowed then left then went up to another warrior. Kagome then watched as the two warriors went up to two youkai's and had them follow them out of the room. A few minutes later the warriors came back in by themselves and returned to where they had been standing. Sometime later Kagome watched as a warrior escorted a human out then returned by himself.

Rin leaned close to Kagome. "Kagome, I need to go." In turn Kagome leaned close to InuTaisho.

"Rin needs to go relieve herself. I will be right back." Kagome stood up followed by Rin. Yemon motioned for four warriors to come and surround Kagome and Rin. They began walking to the door when two males; one human and one hanyou began fighting each other as another human weaseled in and grabbed onto Rin's hand.

"Come with me. I would make a good wife out of you."

"Let me go!" Rin cried out.

"**Let Her Go**!" Kagome tried to get the guy's hand off of Rin. During the struggle five other males which consisted of two hanyous one human, and two youkai's rushed the guards around Kagome and Rin. One of the youkai males struck Kagome as he went to lash out at the male that grabbed Rin. As he struck Kagome, his claws cut the side of her face. InuTaisho smelt Kagome's blood where he sat as did Kouga where he stood. Next thing anyone knew the western lord was standing by Kagome and Rin with the human male held by the neck.

"_**Release her** or you will be forced to release her!_" the human man looked at InuTaisho to see slightly red eyes. The human let go of Rin and InuTaisho tossed him to the warriors close to the door. At seeing what had just happened the five others stopped. The warriors surrounded them.

"Take them to the gate!" those within the room watched as six males were escorted from the room heading to the gate. The western lord turned back to Kagome. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am alright. Thank you." The western lord raised a hand and wiped the blood from her cheek.

"Kagome, I have really got to go." Rin voiced.

"We will be back." They began to leave again. When Rin was finished they returned to the side of InuTaisho.

Over the course of several hours Kagome had watched as sixteen more males consisting of youkai's, humans, and hanyous were escorted to the gate. While the room was filled with much talking, and laughing a servant came and informed that the banquet was ready. Everyone went silent when the western lord stood up.

"We will enter the dining hall to feast. Rin, you will retire to your bedchamber for the night. Food will be brought to you. You and you will take her and stand guard at her door until further notice."

"Yes, M'lord." The warriors bowed then left with Rin. Giving time for Rin to be well away, InuTaisho stood followed by Kagome and they left the room to head to the dining hall to eat.

Reaching the dining hall the other lords and two ladies other than Kagome and Touran sat down then the other guests began taking seats at the long table. Those who could not sit at the table stood. Those around the table looked at all the food on the table. There on the table were many kinds of meat, rice, and other kinds of food. There were also many flasks of sake. Kagome looked at all the raw meats.

"Milady?" a servant came up to her. Turning Kagome looked at the servant.

"Yes?"

"Here, we believe you would enjoy this." The servant placed cooked meat in front of her.

"Thank you." Everyone waited until the western lord got his food and began eating before they grabbed their food and began eating.

"Kagome, would you want any?" Kouga held the sake flask.

"Sure why not." She answered. He poured some for her then himself. Then she took the flask from him and poured some for InuTaisho.

"A question for the lady." One of the males asked.

"Yes?"

"Does it not bother you to see all this bloody meat and us youkai and the hanyous eating it?"

"Not at all; I have spent a lot of time with my friends the wolf tribe, and I would see them eat plenty of times. So no, it does not bother me to be around when youkai or hanyous eat. As long as no one starts thinking of me as their food." She chuckled. While she was not looking Kouga took the nearest sake flask and poured some in her cup then his as well.

"Another question lady?" another male spoke up.

"Yes, what is it?" she looked to the one who asked.

"What would you like to see your daughter mated with? Would you prefer she mate a youkai, human, or hanyou?"

"She is my mate's ward. Though she is not of my body, I love her greatly as if she was my daughter. To answer your question, I would want to see her happy, well protected. I would see her with someone who would treat her well, would share their thoughts with her, someone she would feel safe with, someone who she can trust, who would not hurt her in word, mind, or body. Most importantly someone who would not force her to change or break her spirit. Someone who would allow her to be free. The male who can do those things can be youkai, human, or hanyou. It does  
not matter to me."

InuTaisho watched every time Kagome would empty her cup of sake, the wolf would refill it when she was not looking. When he was done filling the cup he went back to eating or listening to those around him.

"Wolf leader Kouga; Are you trying to get the lady of the west drunk on sake without her knowing you are doing so?" InuTaisho smirked at him.

"Not at all lord InuTaisho. I just thought since her cup was empty, I would refill it for her. That is all."

After several more hours of feasting, loud males talking, more sake poured in her cup when she was paying attention to someone else and answering questions, Kagome was getting tired and it was getting hard to keep her eyes open.

"My lord InuTaisho, would you permit me to retire for the evening?"

"Granted. You may retire." He looked at her.

"Thank you M'lord." She stood up on wobbly legs and bowed. InuTaisho looked at Yemon and had him help her to her bedchamber. Hanako followed Yemon as he walked Kagome to her bedchamber. Once dressed and laying on her futon, she fell asleep.

Towards midnight as Kagome lay on her futon she was unaware of someone with a masked scent and power slid open her door, closed it then quickly walked over and stood by her futon looking down at her as she slept. The one standing by her futon watched as she pushed her blankets off and laid there with her sleeping kimono up around her waist. The one watching her sniffed the air as he looked at her bare sex.

Deciding that it was worth the risk, the one standing walked to the front of the futon then knelt down on the futon and spread Kagome's legs and went down on her. Using his fingers he spread the lips of her sex and began licking and sucking her.

"Mmmm." The sound of her moaning sounded like music as the licking continued. Two fingers had been inserted into her to heighten the pleasure.

"_That is it Kagome._" the one spoke in his mind.

Laying there Kagome could feel her body becoming hot and felt moisture between her legs. Reaching her hand down, she felt a head between her legs which caused her eyes to shoot open then quickly sit up. Not being able to see she let her miko power charge her hand then she touched the head of the person between her legs and zapped him enough to make him move away. When he did she moved and light the candle by her bed.

"Ow Kagome!"

"Kouga what are you doing?"

"Is it not clear?" Kouga came at her again "It has been a long while since I took pleasure in my mate." He pinned her down.

"No Kouga!" she tried to fight him off. "You're drunk on sake Kouga. Come back when you are not." While she struggled to get him off of her, she felt him ram his shaft inside her. "**NO KOUGA STOP**!" she yelled.

"You're my mate and I will have you!" he roughly held her down but soon found himself against a wall. "Who dares to stop me from mating my mate?" Kouga slowly got to his feet.

"The lord of this domain! Now return to the room you are given while in my domain. Stay there until dawn."

"She is fully my mate now that your son is not here so I have every right to bed her as I please!" he stepped forward but then he was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Take him to his bedchamber!" InuTaisho followed the guard who was escorting Kouga to his room out into the hall and watched them go down the hall before going back in and over to Kagome. "Are you alright?" he touched her cheek.

"Ya, I'm alright. Thank you."

"You smell of sake as well."

"Yes, but not as bad as the wolf. I would not try to force myself on you to bed you if I could help it. Though at this very moment I do desire to take and bed you, but rest is needed for morning."

"So what is in store for the guests come morning?" asked Kagome.

"They will need to prove they can protect. They will fight the warriors I pick and stay standing to move to the next day."

"You mean they would not face you?" she smiled at him.

"There would be many not passing. Now it would be best that you get more sleep." He walked her to her futon and had her lay down before kissing her. "Sleep well." He turned and left.

The following morning dawned early, with the sounds of birds singing as the mist clouds rolled away. Kagome wondered how today's test would bring as Hanako and another servant helped her to dress in layers again, then did her hair and powder to her eyes and added lip pigment. A knock soon came to her door. Answering it she saw Yemon and the other guards and without Rin.

"Are you ready Milady?" Yemon asked.

"Yes, I am ready." She stepped out closing the door. "Where's Rin?"

"She will be eating her meals within her room this day. We had best get you to the dining hall lady Kagome." Yemon began walking. When they had reached the dining hall the two guards standing by the door opened it and Yemon followed by Kagome and the other warriors entered the room.

Taking her seat by InuTaisho she smiled at him. Picking up his bowl he began to eat followed by all the others. The western lord picked up different males asking themselves why Rin was not there eating with them.

"M'lord where is the one seeking a mate?" one of the males spoke up.

"She will be eating her meals within her room today as well as her activities."

"Lady Kagome." Kouga reached out and touched her arm. She turned and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Later could we talk?" he was hoping that she would not turn him down.

"I would have to think on that for a while. Approach me about it again during the evening meal and I will give you an answer." She finished eating and placed the bowl down in front of her then waited silently until the others were finished.

"Lady Kagome will lead you to the meadow for the test for today. I will  
be there shortly." InuTaisho nodded to her.

"Very well M'lord." Kagome stood up, bowed, and then walked over to the dining hall door. Everyone stood and followed Kagome out the door then outside, through the garden and out into the meadow.

"What do you think we are out here for?" a male asked another.

"That is a good question."

"Milady where did your lord go?" another asked.

"I am unsure as to where he has gone to. We will all know when he shows up here." Standing there waiting, Kagome thought over if she should talk to Kouga or not, but soon that train of thought ended when she saw InuTaisho coming towards them with fifteen warriors following him.

"The warriors you see behind me, you will have to fight against to prove that you can protect not only your dwelling but also your mate, but also your children. Fifteen of you at a time will face these fifteen warriors. This will continue until all of the males seeking a mate have faced them. So the first set of fifteen ready your selves and all others remove yourselves to the side."

Kagome took InuTaisho's arm then they both went over and sat down. Kouga and Ayame walked close to where they were sitting. While the fighting was going on Kagome and Ayame talked continually not caring to watch the fighting.

Several long drawn out hours later Kagome sat there watching the fighting and wondering if the fighting was ever going to end, she watched the last set of males step forward to fight. Kagome flinched at some of the moves the warriors did towards the males. When the fighting ended Kagome watched as InuTaisho stood up and walked forward.

"Congratulations to all. We will all gather in the courtyard." Turning InuTaisho held out a hand for Kagome to take a hold of.

"So what do they have to do next to prove they can protect?" Kagome asked as they walked towards the garden.

"There are no more steps for this step. Separating those that failed and those who passed, will be done in the courtyard."

"Oh."

"Gather around." He watched as the males gathered. "All of you who received the yellow cord I would ask you to leave the cord where you stand then leave the western domain." Kagome watched from where she stood by InuTaisho as a great many of the males dropped the yellow cord then turned and headed to the gate. The gate was once again closed once all of those who received yellow cords left. "Those who remain standing here will continue towards what you seek. Though, only one of you will be the one who will gain the right to take Rin as your mate. That is all of the testing for this day. All will be summoned for the evening feasting coming soon. You might take this time to prepare yourself in how to prove yourself to Rin in hopes that she chooses you. You are dismissed."

"Kagome could we speak?" Kouga stepped up to her.

"Sure." She looked at InuTaisho then at Yemon and nodded, letting them know that she would be fine. She began walking with Kouga. "What did you wish to talk to me about?"

"I need to apologize for my actions last night. It is just that I wanted to bed you so bad and with the sake, I just went crazy to where I tried to force you."

"I'm not that mad with you now as I was last night. Just know the way you went about it last night is a very big no in my mind and is a big turn off for me."

"So when would you let me bed you again and try for another heir by you?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe in the next few nights or maybe not. You know you could of came during the winter to do it instead of thinking 'oh, I get to be in the western domain. I think that I'll try to bed my other mate in hopes to get her with pup.' Thinking like that seems like you are using me and in a way like, Inuyasha did when he would come to me and try to be close when Kikyou was not around then when she would show up he would stay gone until she would leave then come back again to me. If that is how you are thinking then I would thank you to do what needs to be done to remove your mark from me and not come to me but only as a friend."

"How could you say I am anything like Inuyasha? I am nothing like him." Kouga looked at her hurt.

"I'll do my best to explain. Inuyasha would be with me but the first sign Kikyou was around close by, he would bolt and look for her and do who knows what with her then when she left, he would come back around me. You in a way are the same way. Ayame is your first mate and I am your second. After I lost the pup, you came back that one time to check up on me then you left again. During the winter you did not come to the western domain at all to see me, and then all of a sudden when we have this gathering for Rin, you all of a sudden want to bed me to try and get me with pup again. Lord InuTaisho told me that since I am your mate, I can't keep you from bedding me. That the male; can force his mate even if she does not wish to be bedded at the time. I don't want to be used for breeding by you when you don't want to mate with Ayame or to fill in the gap of not seeing each other for a long time. Like the way it is at this point. Do you understand what I am saying? I will let you think long and hard on that." She told him before she walked towards the main door leaving him standing there by himself. She headed towards the study.

**_{{{{Knocking}}}}_**

"Enter." The voice of the western lord came. Sliding open the door and stepping in, she saw the southern lord

"Pardon me lord InuTaisho, I did not mean to interrupt you. I'll come back later." She bowed then turned around and shutting the door then heading to her room. Once there she walked over to her futon and decided to lay down a bit, but before laying down she removed all of the layers except her under kimono and one outer kimono. Once that was done she went back over to the futon and laid down closing her eyes.

Time passed by as she took a nap. Hanako had came in to let her know that the evening meal was going to be served but she declined to go eat saying she was tired and asked Hanako to pass it on to lord InuTaisho and the guests that she regrets missing the evening meal. Even though time passed, it felt like Hanako had just woke her up and she had went back to sleep when someone knocked on her door again. Going over to open the door she had seen Kouga standing there. Instead of checking up on her, he had asked since Ayame had went to the room they were in to feed their daughter, he had wanted to mate with Kagome before he went to the room to sleep for the night. Not feeling up to it she informed him that she did not want to and then she slid the door shut once more while telling him she would see him in the morning. InuTaisho on the other hand was in his room and chuckled at the frustration that the wolf was feeling because Kagome had told him no.

The following morning as the sun was raising to the sky everyone waited in the large gathering room where the western lord would heard those who request an audience and where he passed judgment. Those within the room watched as a door slid open up on the platform and watched InuTaisho, Kagome, and followed by his guards, then Rin. Both Kagome and Rin sat down as InuTaisho remained standing.

"Today is for you to prove how you would provide along with presenting a token to show your love for Rin. For those who are not considered will receive the token of your affection back." He turned then went and sat down.

The three watched as the males talked with each other and the other rulers. No one really wanted to make a move to be the first one to approach. But little by little the males disappeared then came back. A well dressed human walked towards the platform with four servants carrying things, but they were stopped.

"Greetings lord InuTaisho, lady Kagome, and lady Rin. I am Kamenosuke. I am a lord of the human village located by the sea in the northeast. I bring to you of some of the livelihood of the land, which provides much for the village." Two servants carried a big crate closer then sat it down. Opening the crate there were big jars. "Those jars are filled with rice, wild vegetables, and sake. What were not able to bring is the different kinds of fish, shell fish, and forest animals that provide meat daily. The small jar is just a small amount of seasonings from the sea called salt." Another servant stepped forward and knelt down then opened a big bundle and laid out kimono after kimono until there laid out ten silk and ten cotton kimonos. "These kimonos are just a few kimonos that lay in store for the woman that I take as my wife." The last of the four servants stepped forward and opened a bundle with extremely beautiful jewelry. "Now here is my token for lade Rin." He un-wrapped a silk wrap and handed it to the guard to hand to Rin. "It is a necklace made of ocean pearls and shiny red shells. There are things for your ears and hair that are made with the same." Rin took the silk wrap from the guard then laid the wrap down and held up the necklace. She turned and showed Kagome.

"Very beautiful Rin," Kagome watched as Rin laid it back down gently. Kagome then waved Rin closer. "What do you think of him? Do you have anything that you want asked?"

"He seems nice. Hmm, I think that you can ask him this." Rin then whispered in Kagome's ear.

"Lord Kamenosuke, Rin would have me ask this question of you. It is a two part question. She wishes to know 'How do you treat others? And if she was your mate how would you treat her?"

"They are really good questions. My answer is treating all with a welcoming, caring greeting but at the same time hold an air of caution. Never treat one with the air of fighting unless those who show hostility towards you. How I would treat the lady who becomes my wife would be like she was the only female around and highly worthy of a great honor. She would not need to worry of running out of affection from me or the comforts of living." He watched as Kagome talked to Rin.

"That would be all. Thank you." They watched as he bowed, then walked away. The guard had a few warriors gather the things and move them to the side. Not long after the warriors moved the stuff another stepped forward.

"My name is Eiji. I am lord of a human village in the northwest." He showed what he had brought. "My token to you would be myself." He watch Rin speak to Kagome.

"Your question is 'What are your feelings about youkai?"

"I dislike the whole lot of them. My thinking is that youkai do not deserve a place in power of any kind." The voices in the room went silent and the remaining humans all went to one side of the room.

Kagome looked over at InuTaisho. "Would you permit me to speak?" she watched him slowly nod his head while looking at the male in front of them. Kagome stood up and stepped forward. "If you do not like youkai, then why would you come to a youkai domain in hopes of gaining Rin as a mate? Do you not know that this room you are standing in is full of youkai? Not all youkai are evil. Some are very loving, and caring and help humans."

"To try and get her away from the lies that she has been filled with. Your mind Milady is to full of the lies that you can't see the truth being as you are the mate of a filthy youkai!" Kagome watched as Kouga came into view and Ayame trying to hold him back. Then out of the corner of her eye, she watched as three warriors walked to him and led him out of the room. She turned and looked at InuTaisho.

"Do not worry, I did not send them to take him and kill him." InuTaisho voiced as Kagome sat down. He then looked over at Touran. "iThough I am going to need to go to that village and have a  
enlightening conversation with him./i" he voiced to himself. After the room began to feel at ease once more another male stepped forward. Those around were hoping that this guy would not end up like a fool as the other had been.

"My name is Makoto. I am the lordship of a human village in the southwest. My village is wealthy in wild game, fish, and other sea life. Those jars are full of rice, and other grains. My tokens are these kimonos."

"Here is the question for you. 'Why would you want Rin as your mate?"

"To be a thing of beauty and to prove that I could like females." The guy bowed then moved away.

Two remaining human lords stepped forward one at a time and spoke. After they were done, Kagome and Rin spoke about the males that had spoken. When they were done, Kagome leaned close to InuTaisho and told him what Rin had said. He in turn stood up then stepped forward. Once by the guard he took out two silk cords. The silk cords were silver and blue cords twisted together. He handed the two to the guard and told him who to give them to. He did so then returned.

"The human lord's who did not receive a silk cord, I thank you for coming to this gathering, but I would ask that you now leave the western domain and return home. Lord Kamenosuke of the northeast and lord Ogano of the southeast, you have earned the right to remain here for the next step. I would ask you to return to the bedchambers until summoned for this evenings feast."

Two hours passed with the remaining males giving account of what and how they would provide for Rin as well as presenting their tokens and answering the questions that Rin had Kagome ask. When all of that was done, both Rin and Kagome talked. When they were done, the silk cords were handed out, and those who did not have a cord were sent home. The remaining males including the two human lords that remained to compete in the last step was twenty-nine.

* * *

~ **_Japanese Names and Meanings_** ~

**Kamenosuke** = Turtle's Helper

**Eiji **= Second-born Son

**Jun **= Obedient

**Ogano **= Little Deer Field

**Makoto **= Sincere

**Yushe **= A Beauty


	61. Chapter 60

The next morning was a glorious morning in which the last step of the tests for the males was starting. This step is where the males one by one get to talk with Rin to get to know her better. There will be guards around her to make sure there is no touching other then the kiss of her hand. Kagome knew Rin was going to be a nervous wreck when it came to the time to go and talk one on one with the males. So she would let Rin know she would be there after each time to calm her down.

Entering the dining hall she was greeted by the talking of the remaining twenty-nine males that were able to make it to the last stage. The other rulers looked at Kagome as she entered the dining hall and walked to her place.

"Please forgive my lateness." She bowed before she took her place. He gave her a nod. Food was placed in front of her. Everyone began eating after InuTaisho started. After the morning meal InuTaisho stood up.

"This is the day I am sure all of you have been waiting for. The day you get to spend time talking and getting to know each other. The rules are simple, there is to be no touching unless kissing Rin's hand, other than that there is to be none. Those of you that ignore that rule will find that they are to be asked to leave. Each of you will get a chance to talk with her. Some will be long moments of time, some a lot shorter. It will be up to her to choose. The two of you will be closely watched and for any reason the guards thinks she is in danger, or being forced, or they catch her being touched other then the kiss on the hand they will take you to the gate for you to leave. That goes even for those she knows well already. That said, Rin who would you wish to get to know first?" he watched as she motioned to one of the youkai males against the wall. Rin stood up and walked over to the door. Two guards came up behind her as the youkai male came over to her.

After Rin and the youkai male left Kagome excused herself then went to her room and grabbed the scrolls that she had finished reading and took them back to the study to return them. She grabbed three more and left the study heading back to her room. Sitting two on her low table she went over and lay on her stomach, unrolled the parchment then began reading the scrolls.

"Wow this scroll is really old, if this is true on saying this was the first entry that InuTaisho wrote after becoming lord of these lands. Well lord of these lands for the first time that is." She began reading once more. "Wow it was not long after he became lord that his mate Yushe gave birth to a son that they named Sesshoumaru." She was so much into reading that she did not hear the door to her room open several hours later.

"Lady Kagome, Rin wishes to speak with you before you head to the dining hall for midday meal."

"Midday meal? I just came to my room not more than a few minutes ago."

"Sorry but several hours have passed since you came to your bedchamber after the morning meal."

"Where is Rin?"

"She is in her own bedchamber."

"Alright, please inform lord InuTaisho that Rin and I might be a bit late." Kagome walked out of her own room and walked to Rin's room and knocked, then walked in. "What is the matter Rin?"

"I do not like the male that I talked to."

"Why is that?" Kagome came over and sat with Rin.

"He talked much on how he would pleasure me greatly. That the place we would live would be filled fast with young ones created by us."

"Did you let lord InuTaisho know or the guards about this?"

"No." Rin answered.

"When we go to the midday meal, I will let him know and we will have you pick someone else to spend some time with. So let us go so we are not too late."

Once they neared the dining hall one of the guards opened the door for them. When they entered Kagome noticed the look from the southern lord that it disgusted him that they were late getting to the dining hall. She ignored him as she and Rin walked to their places.

"My lords and ladies, please forgive our lateness, but Rin needed to speak with me about a matter." She bowed and sat down. "Lord InuTaisho, I must speak to you." She waved him close then explained to him what Rin had told her. After she was done he nodded to her then sat up and began to eat his food.

"Rin who would you wish to carry on a conversation with? InuTaisho asked. The girl looked over the males. She motioned to the one that she thought she might like.

Much later that evening Kagome excused her self early from the evening meal and went to her room read a bit of the scrolls then lay down. She was able to sleep well that night without anyone knocking on the door.

_Three Days Later..._

Over the past three days seven males had to be escorted to the gate. Four of the males had to be roughly escorted out of the gate and while that had to be done Kagome was in Rin's room to insure she was protected. It was now the morning of the fourth say and everyone went their own ways. For Kagome, she went to her room to read more scrolls. Half an hour into her reading there came a knock to her door and she invited them in. The door opened and Kouga entered.

"Kouga what do you need?" she sat up and watched as he came closer.

"I wanted to see what my woman was doing." He came over and sat down next to her. She rolled up the scroll.

"Reading scrolls that contain information about the history of the western lands, and different judgments, wars, gains, and losses, births, and things like that." She felt the futon shift slightly as Kouga moved a bit closer and leaned in then kissed her neck where his mark was.

"Births are wonderful for a territory." While kissing her neck his hand went to her clothed belly and worked up until it cupped one of her breasts. He trailed his hand down and untied the obi then moved his hand and began opening her kimono. When the outer kimono was open he moved to the inner kimono, but her hand stopped him.

"What about Ayame? What if she needs you?"

"She is out in the meadow with those of the clan. Rin is with the other male still and the western lord is in the dojo. We will not be disturbed. Besides Ayame would understand my need to be with you." His hand moved once more and opened he inner kimono.

Half hour later Kouga came walking out of Kagome's room adjusting the fur pelt and had a deep smile on his face as he walked down the hall to head out to the meadow. Kagome slowly sat up, grabbed her kimonos and got dressed. She slowly walked to her door and summoned for Hanako.

"You summoned for me?"

"Please bring me some hot water." Kagome asked. Bowing Hanako left. Once the water was ready Hanako carried the kettle towards Kagome's room. On the way she came across InuTaisho and watched as she walked into Kagome's room. He stood inside the room as Hanako walked over and handed the kettle to Kagome. He could smell the wolf in the room, not to mention the smell of arousal and the smell of joining together. His eyes bled red. But he knew that the wolf had every right to mate her for she was his mate after all. He watched her pour the water then pick up a black jar and poured some powder in the water, mixed it then blew on it and lastly began drinking it down.

"_She wishes not to become with pup from the wolf!_" InuTaisho slipped out of the room. "_She was upset when she lost the pup she had carried before. Why would she wish not to be so again? But this time carry it until she births it?_"

"I'm going to go bathe. Please inform me should I still be bathing when the midday meal is about ready." With that Kagome left with a clean kimono.

After bathing she hurried to the dining hall so she would not be late. Once there she sat quietly eating her food.

"Lady Kagome, I would speak with you in my study after this meal."

"Yes, M'lord." She answered.

Rin left with another male. This time she decided to get to know one of the two hanyous as Kouga and his clan members went outside and Kagome made her way to the study behind the western lord.

"Why were you quiet during the meal? Was it because the wolf bedded you?" her head shot up when he said that while closing the door.

"How did you..."

"Though you bathed there is that scent caused by his seed flowing from you. Did he force you?"

"Some. I was sore when he was done."

"What was your reason for using the herb to keep from getting with pup?" he watched as she tried to turn away.

"I don't want to hurt him if something happened like last time, and..." she stopped "Why do you not mention lady Yushe that much? You did not write much about her before you took her as your mate, then not long after your eldest was born."

"How did you come upon her name?" he turned from her.

"The scrolls."

"That name has not been thought of in many centuries. Not since she was escorted from my domain and lands." He said as he moved way from her.

"I'm so sorry. I did not mean to make you upset." She came up behind and reached out and gently touched his back. He turned to look at her but she had her head down. He used a finger to raise her chin.

"Do not place blame upon your self. I know that you meant no wrong upon saying her name." looking in her eyes, he saw sadness in them.

Leaning down he kissed one eyelid then moved to the other before he trailed down to her mouth. Wanting to deepen the kiss, he brought her into his arms and held her close. Gliding his tongue over her lower lip seeking entrance; she slowly opened her mouth and he entered.

"Mmmm" she moaned at the taste of him. She carefully slid her tongue over his fangs careful not to cut herself on them. He was enjoying her sweet taste as well, when there came a knock at the door causing her to jump which made her cut her tongue on one of his fangs. The taste of her blood made him suck on her tongue and using his to lick hers. Another knock came to the door. He let go of her and walked to the door.

"Pardon me M'lord but there is a fight in the garden. It seems the male lost control when one of the guards saw the male place his hand on Rin's thigh."

"Where is she?" Kagome asked.

"She is with the wolf leader and clan members while the two guards worked on getting the male to the gate."

"Take hold lady Kagome." With quick speed he quickly moved through the halls, to the main door, and over to the guards. "You broke the rule. Either you leave my domain and lands willing or are removed very painfully. Choose quickly." InuTaisho held the hanyou by the throat in the air before dropping him back down on the ground. He turned then took Kagome by the arm and led her towards the meadow to check on how Rin was. When they entered the meadow Kouga looked at how the western lord had his arm around Kagome's arm.

"Oh, Kagome!" Rin ran to Kagome. Kagome hugged her as Kouga made eye contact with the western lord.

"Is there a problem that you wish to bring forward?" InuTaisho looked into Kouga's eyes. Kagome looked at the two. Seeing the way they were looking at each other did not set well. She let go of Rin then stepped between the two and putting a hand on each of their chests.

"That's enough BOYS! There is no need for either of you to show dominance. Kouga there is no need to be upset. Lord InuTaisho was just being a gentleman."

"Why then do I smell him on you?"

"Well **DUH**! he carried me out to the courtyard when we were informed on what happened. Did I not inform you long ago while at the den that I did not wish to be controlled by Sesshoumaru. Well that also means you or any male!"

"You're my mate Kagome! A male has a right to get jealous when another male touches his mate."

"I'm the lady here in this domain and he is the lord. He..."

"Only until the council removes it from you."

"Lord InuTaisho are there any rules that would keep another lord who is out of line while visiting another domain to remain in his room until the said time that he or they are at a domain until they leave?"

"No lady Kagome. There is not any rule. Though, more guards could be posted around a person."

"Then would you do so by placing one or a few outside my door so I am not disturbed by this male wolf and have his place of eating in the dining hall changed? If that is not able to be done then I will just have to deal with it." She walked away with a haze of pink around her.

"How could you Kouga!" Ayame said before leaving. "Wait up Kagome." She left her son with Kouga and ran to catch up to Kagome. Rin kicked Kouga in the shin then left as well.

"Kagome what does Kouga mean by what he said?" Rin asked.

"It is nothing Rin. He is just mad." Rin started yawning. "You should really go and retire. You need to be well rested so you look your best."

"Alright. Good night Kagome. Good night Ayame." She bent down and kissed Ayameko on the forehead then went to the door to open it and stepped out. "Oh, hello." She turned to look back in the room. "Your guards are out here Kagome."

"How many are there?"

"Two. Well sleep well Kagome." Rin waved then left.

"I will be back in a moment." Kagome stood then walked to the door and slid the door open and stepped out. "Hello."

"Evening lady Kagome." They both said.

"Evening; could you keep the male wolf with the long ponytail away from my room. I wish not to speak with him at this time. If he wishes to talk to Ayame then please call her out here but don't let him in my room."

"Very well lady Kagome."

"Thank you." They bowed before she walked back into her room.

"Kagome, I have been meaning to ask you something since that day in the garden. Is there something happening between you and Sesshoumaru's father?"

"He's offered to take the place of his son."

"What do you mean by take the place of his son?" Ayame looked at Kagome. "You don't mean..."

"Yes. By replacing his son as my mate since no one knows if and when Sesshoumaru will ever come back."

"What have you told him?"

"I told him that I would want another mate, which Sesshoumaru's mark was a mistake, but I have not told him that he could do so."

"What will you do?"

"I struggle with it. He is so loving, kind, gentle, easy to talk with, I enjoy being around him. I am caring deeply for him. I love being around him and the way he makes me feel."

**_{{{{Knocking}}}}_**

"Lady Kagome, the male wolf is here."

"He's not to come in. Ayame, would you see what he wants?"

"Here would you hold Ayameko?"

"Ok, sure." Kagome held out her arms. Then Ayame went out in the hall. "You are such a darling."

~ **_Out In The Hall_** ~

"What do you want Kouga? Have you not done enough?"

"Is she still really mad?"

"What do you think?" Ayame said. "Why did you say what you did about the removal of the title that is to come? They don't want Rin to know that yet."

"Because I was mad."

"You might have to deal with her being angry with you for a while."

"Come we will retire."

"Sorry Kouga but I am staying with Kagome tonight. See you come morning." Ayame walked over and slid the door open and walked in closing it.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know if you were still mad and wanted me to come and retire. I told him that you were still angry and that I was going to retire here with you and I would see him come morning."

~ **_Three Days Have Passed_** ~

Over the course of three days a total of twelve males were asked to leave. There were many things that had occurred and were the reason for their removal, but many of the ones that left was because in some way Rin did not like them from when they started talking to one another.

It was just after midday when Rin and the last male went to spend time together. Kouga, Ayame, and the few clan members went to their room as did the other males. Kagome went to her room to read more of the scrolls but then walked down the hall to the study and knocked. The door opened to reveal the southern lord.

"Oh, I'm sorry to bother you, but I wanted to speak with lord InuTaisho a moment. I can talk to him later." She bowed then turned away to walk down the hall.

"Kagome," she heard her name as she was about to turn the corner. Stopping she looked back.

"What was it that you needed to speak to me about?"

"I just wanted to see if you might want to take a walk with me for a little bit, but we can do it some other time." She began to take a step when InuTaisho's hand took a hold of her hand.

"Begin your walking and I will find you as soon as I am done." She gave him a nod before he let go of her hand to turn back to the study as she continued on until she was outside.

"Ok, where do I want to go for a long slow walk?" not knowing where she wanted to walk, she just began and just let her feet take her. Her feet led her towards the garden but instead of leading her into the direction that the meadow was in she found herself walking someplace else. Coming out of the trees and flowering bushes she noticed the pond, so she walked along the pond then again noticed that the last time she was in this spot it was in the winter time. Standing there looking at the pond, she begun smelling something sweet so she began following it deeper in the trees until she found what she was looking for. There climbing up the trunks of trees was yellow flowers then not far away were red flower. "Mmm honeysuckle climbing up the trunk of the tree."

After talking with Kagome, InuTaisho hurried back to the study to finish up his meeting with the southern lord. The southern lord was trying to get him to see reason on having Kagome leave the western lands and return to the wolf den. The southern lord was getting angry that the western lord was not giving him any answers. Many times during the meeting the southern lord was reminded who's lands she was on and who ran the lands with his son gone and whom the lands were going to be returned to after the gathering that was going on for Rin.

After the meeting was finally over with the southern lord, InuTaisho took a few moments to calm down before leaving the study then followed Kagome's scent outside. He followed her scent towards the garden then it veered to the left going through trees and bushes. He followed it along the pond then further. When he found her, he saw her sitting against a tree with her eyes closed.

"So you decided to sleep out here while waiting?" he watched her open her eyes and looked up.

"No, I just closed them to enjoy the wonderful fragrance. I could stay out here all day enjoying this spot." She slowly got up. "So how was your meeting? Can you or would you wish to talk about it?"

"I run this domain and lands so..."

"Sorry, I should not have asked. I forgot it is only for the lord and warriors to know." She turned and looked at a yellow flower close.

"You misunderstood. The southern lord had tried to inform me on how to run my own lands. I was not saying that you could not ask."

"So he still wants you to send me with Kouga, Ayame and the others back to the wolf den!"

"I will not enforce you to leave with them if that is not what you want."

"Thank you." She rose up and kissed him on the lips but when she tried to move away, she was unable to because he had snaked his arms around her waist.

"Where do you think you are going? I rather like you where you are at." He leaned down covering her lips with his. His hand came up behind her head. She gave a shiver, and then turned her face up even more, her mouth seeking his. Their tongues touched, and suddenly they were kissing with deep intensity.

~ _**SHORT LEMON AHEAD**_ ~

His other hand moved up her side until his hand touched the swell of her breast. Rubbing them through the silk, to where he used both hands to spread open her kimono then followed with the inner kimono until her breasts were uncovered, he cupped his hands over her breasts. He couldn't stop himself from enjoying the feel of them. He brushed his thumbs over the hard points there and her hips jerked in response as she groaned. He begun caressing both of her breasts at the same time and she moaned softly, her back arching in response.

Bending down once more, he brushed Kagome's mouth with his, dueled with her tongue, and then moved to suck on her breast. He couldn't get enough. His groin was already hardening, wanting to delve into her hot sheath. Suckling her breasts, one after the other, he slid his hand down to find the hard point of pleasure hiding in the heated, wet folds of her feminine flesh. It only took two strokes to find the nub and center his caresses on it after raising the hem of the kimono.

Kagome cried out and arched her back, lifting her hips. InuTaisho wanted to take his time but time was against them at the moment. He turned her to face a tree then brought his lips close to her ear.

"Lean forward Kagome. Place your hands on the tree and spread your legs a bit." He used his knee between her legs to help move them. She was open to him and positioned right for him to slide inside her, and he did.

Meanwhile Touran was out walking around getting fresh air instead of remaining in the room until everyone gathered together again. As she was walking she began to pick up Kagome's scent so she decided to follow it so she could talk with her to pass the time. As she followed the scent she started to pick up the western lord's scent as well. Walking along, she walked through some trees and came upon a sight that caused her to stop and cover her power and scent. Moving to where she could not be seen, she took a closer look. What she was looking at was a sight. Through the trees not far from her she saw the western lord kissing Kagome as his hand went down to pull the hem of her kimono up and his hand disappeared within, followed not that long after by a cry from Kagome.

Touran watched as InuTaisho turned Kagome around then whispered something in her ear before using a knee to spread Kagome's legs then entered her. He was caressing her breasts then moved down between her legs in front and caressed her clit as he thrust into her. She cried out in a awe as he did so, and he caressed her relentlessly as her passion unleashed in a flood of mounting pleasure that had her crying out his name again and again, as he delved into her body.

InuTaisho felt a vibration rumbled through her, felt her muscles quiver. Her muscles clamped down on him, contracted like a fist, released and contracted again. Wave after wave shuddered through her, into him. He held her until the last ripple faded. He jerked his hips two times, three, pushed himself in as far as he could go. He lowered his mouth to her shoulder as his fangs lengthened but tilted his head back and not biting down.

Touran could see the red in his eyes with the want to mark Kagome, as he pounded into her faster and harder. She watched as this continued until his hips came to a stop with an occasional thrust as he rested his head on Kagome's back. From where she was, she was able to see liquid come out of Kagome and slid down her legs when the western lord pulled out of her.

~ _**End of Short Lemon**_ ~

"We should bathe then change." Touran heard the western lord speak.

"Yes, that would be best." Kagome answered. Touran quietly moved far enough away that she let her power and scent be known that she was outside and walking around before heading back in the direction that the western lord and Kagome were.

"Kagome, lord InuTaisho!" Touran voiced as she seen the two.

"Touran, what are you doing?"

"I could not stay in the bedchamber until everyone gathers, so I came outside and began walking around. Where are you heading Kagome?"

"I was heading to bathe since I have not done that since the other day."

"Would you care if I come and bathed with you?" Touran asked.

"Sure, I don't have a problem with it." Kagome began walking. Touran began to follow behind.

"Did you enjoy what you had seen Touran?" the deep voice of InuTaisho was heard. Touran stopped and looked back.

"What do you mean?"

"You can not fool me Touran. We both can tell someone is near even if their scent and power are covered. What you seen is not to be spoken." InuTaisho walked passed her, then she followed after Kagome.

Meanwhile Rin and the last male that she needed to talk with were walking through the courtyard. Rin was slowly becoming nervous because she did not know what to talk about. She was getting tired of all of this.

"Would you like to tell me what you like to do?" Lord Kamenosuke stood close but did not touch her.

"I will show you. Come with me." Rin began walking with lord Kamenosuke in the direction of the garden. "This is one happy place that I like. It is really pretty here when all the flowers are blooming."

"So you love spending time in gardens. What flower do you enjoy the most?"

"Oh, yes I love spending time in the garden. The smells are so sweet and it is very relaxing. No one flower can I pick out to say I enjoy the most. I enjoy them all."

"Have you been to the sea or close to it?"

"No, I have never been there. What is it like?" Rin sat on the stone bench.

"There is blue water lining the shore, sand for the ground cover, cool breeze that cool the air during the summer seasons, animals on the shores that you would not be able to see in the forest, mountains, but only on the shore lines."

"I think that sounds interesting to be seen."

"Though the beauty does not compare to the beauty that I see before me at the moment."

"Rin's not beautiful." Rin answered. Lord Kamenosuke looked around to find a beautiful flower then went to pick it. He handed it to the guard to hand to Rin.

"That flower does not compare to you. You are much more beautiful."

"What do you feel about youkai?" Rin scooted over so he could sit down.

"There are many good youkai as lady Kagome has said, but there are those who are evil. Those who are evil and cause harm to humans and other peaceful youkai need to be dealt with to save the peace for everyone else."

_**Back with Kagome and Touran**_

Touran sat there in the hot water watching Kagome wash her body, rinsed off then washed her hair. Once she was done, she stepped in the main hot spring to soak across from Touran. The images of Kagome and the western lord played over in Touran's mind to where she wanted to ask about what she felt towards him and how it felt to be with him in that way. But she remembered what was spoken by lord InuTaisho and she knew not to anger him.

"Do you have any clue to who Rin likes of the males?"

"There are a few that she likes but which one she really likes there is no clue as to which one." Kagome rubbed her neck.

"Are you ready for this gathering to be over?"

"No not really because of what is to come afterwards with the council."

"What with them?" Touran asked.

"They will be taking the title of lady of the western lands from me when they declare Sesshoumaru dead and reinstate lord InuTaisho as the permanent lord of the western lands once again. They want me to leave the western lands to live in the wolf den since I am Kouga's second mate. Lord InuTaisho had told them that he would not force me to leave to live at the wolf den in the north if I did not want to. But I don't want to cause any problems for him so soon after being brought back to the living and having the lands returned to him. The only way to keep my title is..."

"Is to become lord InuTaisho's mate."

"Yes. That is the only way other then Sesshoumaru coming back. That is."

"If the council has you leave and you do not want to go to the north, you can come and stay with us until the western lord is able to come for you. Though I would not think the other lord and ladies will fight the western lord over this. For all knows how he can and does rule his lands. Our tribe knows first hand how he fights and how he would fight if force in this matter."

"Thank you."

"How well do you like the western lord? Has there been any bonding between you? After all I sort of walked into the area while you and the western lord were having an intimate moment before you went to bathe."

"You saw!" Kagome's face went red with a deep blush.

"Yes, but don't worry no one will know."

"I find that it is becoming natural to be around him and with him but..." Kagome stopped when the door to the bathhouse slid open.

"Please pardon me lady Kagome, but M'lord had me bring this to you."

"Thank you Hanako." Kagome said.

"Would there be anything else?"

"Could you bring a kettle of hot water to my room? I will be there momentarily."

"Yes, lady Kagome." Bowing Hanako left. Kagome stood up and dried off then got dressed.

"Are you taking tea within your room?"

"No. I am going to make up a herbal drink to keep anything from happening from the joining that happened between me and the lord of this domain. But if you would like we could have tea in my room."

"That sounds nice." Touran answered while she dressed.

"Alright then." Both left the bathhouse and headed to her room.

**_{{{{Sounds of laughing}}}}_**

InuTaisho was in his study when he heard laughing coming down the hall and passed the study, the western lord stood up and walked to the door to slide it open. When he opened the door, he saw Hanako round the corner. He entered the hall and went down the hall and turned the corner to see Hanako enter Kagome's bedchamber with a kettle in her hands. He knew what Kagome wanted the hot water for. He knew she was taking the herbal mixture to keep her from getting with pup. He lowered his head a moment when he heard the words 'Here is the hot water lady Kagome.' He raised his head as Hanako came out of the room with her head down.

"Lady Kagome, come to the study for a moment." InuTaisho spoke as he stepped inside. She looked back at him with the look like she was caught doing something.

"Sure, I'll be there in a moment. Touran, I will be back." She downed the rest of the herbal drink then left her room to head to the study. When she got there the door was open for her. "What is it that you needed?"

"We need to think of a token to be given to the male that Rin chooses."

"You mean like the ribbons that was given during the protecting test but instead of many, there is only one and that is to be given to the one she wishes to be with?"

"Yes." The western lord watched her pace, and then all of a sudden she stopped.

"I've got it. Could you get silk cords that are the colors of the western lands? I have an idea."

"Would you care to inform me as to what it would be?"

"I'll show you when it is done." She answered.

"It will be brought to you."

"Ok, thanks. Is there anything else?"

"_Besides asking you why you drank the herbal drink?_" he said in his mind.

"No, there is nothing else. You may return to your room with Touran." She bowed then left.

"_Will you ever feel at ease after we mate that you would not take the __herbal drink?_" he asked her, but said it in his mind as the door slid shut.

"I'm back Touran."

"What was it that he needed to talk to you about?"

"We needed to come up with something to offer to the male that Rin chooses. I asked that silk cord in the colors of the western domain be gathered then brought to my room."

"What are you going to do?"

Kagome and Touran sat drinkingtea and talked the rest of the afternoon. When time drew near for the evening meal, they both headed to the dining hall. Once they came into the dining hall, Kagome saw that Kouga was once again in the spot close to where she sat. He smiled at her as she came to her seat but she ignored him as she sat down.

Conversations carried on around the room as everyone began eating. Those around the room tried to bet who would be the likely male to be picked to be Rin's mate. During this whole time Kouga reached his hand under the table and over to Kagome's thigh and began rubbing up and down.

"Mister Kouga of the northern wolf tribe, if you do not want your hand removed from your body, I would suggest you remove it from my thigh!" she said aloud. Everyone's eyes looked in that direction.

"Kagome there needs not to be any of this. You are my mate and I may touch you as I please and when I please." Kouga answered.

"I am your second mate. I am human and not a youkai. I reject your advances until I choose to allow you to bed me again and if you try to force me I will purify you until there is not an ounce of youkai left in you and you can live the rest of your life as a human." She stood to her feet and bowed to InuTaisho. "Forgive my rudeness, but I will decline my evening meal. I have just lost the urge to eat." Bowing again she left.

"So northern lord, what did you do to be declined?"

"I did not come to her after she was healed from the loss of our son and bed her, nor come to bed her at all during the winter then when we came here I informed her I wanted to bed her after my first mate and male clan members were asleep."

"So her anger comes to being because you now want to be with her now that you are here during this gathering but only when your mate is asleep or elsewhere during the time?" the eastern lady spoke up.

"Pretty much." Kouga answered.

"I personally would have done the same thing if I was in her shoes. But I would go one step further. I would see if there was a way for me to not be your second mate."

"Us women my not have much say when our mates want to bed us, but the way you had done that wolf lord was and is cruel to her, and I would have to agree with lady Shizuko." The southern lady spoke up.

Outside the dining hall door Kagome stood listening to what everyone was saying while her miko power and scent was covered before turning and heading in the direction of her room. As she neared her room she uncovered her scent and power. She greeted the two guards then entered her room.

Going into her room she walked over to the low table where there was a bundle and picked it up and walked over to her futon and sat down. She un-wrapped the bundle and picked up each silk cord and looked at them. Picking up the elegantly white cord, then the blue cord {a blue that would match the blue crescent moon on Sesshoumaru's forehead}, then she picked up a royal purple shade cord then secured and braided then together. When she had finished she secured the other end. Standing up she walked over to the door and opened it then stepped out.

"Would you be so kind to inform me when lord InuTaisho returns to the study after the evening meal? I need to speak with him."

"We will do that lady Kagome." The guards answered.

"Thank you." She returned to the room. Sitting back down on the futon, she began to think about the next few days. She knew that it would not take long after this gathering for the other domain lords and ladies to have InuTaisho summon all of the western domain to declare the western heir dead and her title to be no more. She would have to request that Rin be left in her room to not have to think what is going on with Kagome but have her think of her upcoming marriage when she chooses the male for her mate. As she sat there thinking a knock came to the door. Getting back up, she walked over and out the door.

"M'lord is in the study." The guard told her. She gave him a nod then shut her door then walked down the hall towards the study.

**_{{{{Knocking}}}}_**

Hearing the word 'Enter', she slid the door open and walked in.

"I wanted to..." she stopped when she walked in to see Kouga sitting in front of InuTaisho's desk. "What is he doing in here?"

"I was about ready to come and get you. The wolf here requested my help in talking with you about the problem between you and him. So please come and take a seat." They both watched as she walked over and moved the cushion away from Kouga.

"What now M'lord?" she asked.

"Which one of you would wish to speak first?" InuTaisho looked from one to the other.

"I've already said why I am angry in the dining hall, but I have a question though."

"Ask the question then Kagome."

"If a person wishes not to be mates with someone is there a way that they go to do so and if so, how would they go about doing it?"

"You are not thinking on doing that are you Kagome?" Kouga looked at Kagome.

"Yes Kouga, I am thinking about it. I do not want to be someone's second anything. I had to play second best to Kikyou in Inuyasha's eyes for many years. Now I am in that same hole with being your second mate. Every time that you have came to me asking to bed me is either Ayame, your son and daughter and male clan members are asleep or outside to where you sneak over to my room expecting me to allow you to bed me in secret. You said back when I lost our son 'oh don't blame yourself, we can try again!' After you said that back then you left and did not come back to check on me all winter or seek to bed me, but when you come here for this gathering you all of a sudden wish to pick up after a long time to start bedding me but behind Ayame's back. So yes I am thinking about it.

"I do not hide anything from Ayame. When I bed you, I do not go and bathe afterwards so when I return to her side she can smell our joining on me. So she knows where I had been."

"What ever Kouga. Lord InuTaisho is there any way out of being mated to and have a mark removed?"

"There are a few ways but they do not take the mark from the skin. One way is to fight your mate to the death or fight until you can make him submit. These must be done in front of the council. If there is nothing more to talk about on this, we will move to the reason you needed to speak to me."

"I just wanted to inform you that the token to be handed to the one that Rin chooses to be her mate is finished. I will hold onto it if you would like until tomorrow? If you wish to see it then stop by my room before you retire my lord." She stood, bowed then left heading back to her room.

Half an hour after Kagome and Kouga left the study; InuTaisho did the same and headed to Kagome's room to look at the token that would be handed out. After talking a bit more and Kagome telling him that she was sorry for the way she spoke up in the dining hall, he gave her a kiss then left her room to go to his.


	62. Chapter 61

The following morning came bright and early with Hanako coming in to wake Kagome up to ready her for the morning meal. When Hanako shook her shoulder to wake her up, Kagome rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but the shaking continued until Kagome opened her eyes then sat up.

'We need to hurry and get you dressed." Hanako quickly found a kimono for Kagome then helped her to dress then did her hair before rushing her out the door.

Inside the dining hall, Kagome had taken her normal seat. The western lord looked her way. She gave him a smile and nodded to him, which in turn he stood up. Upon him standing up everyone in the room went silent and waited for him to speak.

"Greetings and a good morning. This is the last of the gathering. Today one of you will be chosen to be the mate to Rin. When the morning meal ends me, lady Kagome, and Rin will meet then they will ready themselves for the last of the gathering." When he finished speaking he sat back down and began eating.

"Lady Kagome, do you have any other children that will soon to be of age? Any other daughters?"

"No, I have none at this time. I would have had a young son, but he died before he was born." She answered.

"Sorry for the sad loss. You and the western lord should continue to try. I am sure that in time the two of you would fill this domain with many running around while one suckles at your breast." with what was spoken Kagome blushed as she looked at InuTaisho. Kouga on the other hand was not happy at all when the male spoke that the western lord and Kagome could continue to try to have pups, when he, himself was the pup's father and not InuTaisho or Sesshoumaru before the Fate's took him.

Conversations and eating continued up until InuTaisho stood up and announced that the morning meal had ended then Rin, Kagome, and himself left and headed to the study.

"Rin do you have any questions that you would like to ask? Or any concerns that you might have that needs to be talked about?"

"After I choose, how long can Rin stay here before having to leave to go with the one that I choose?"

"That really depends upon the male who you choose. Rather he wishes to hurry to take you as his wife of if he will allow you a little more time. That is something that lord InuTaisho could speak to him about because he would be speaking to the male that you choose." Kagome answered.

"Rin is this chosen male a youkai, human, or hanyou?" InuTaisho asked.

"Human." Answered Rin. "Though I like Ginta, Hakkaku and another male. But I really like the human male. He is sweet as Kagome would say when she talks about you on many things."

"Rin!" Kagome blushed.

"Oops, sorry Kagome. You were not to know that lord InuTaisho-sama, among other things she has spoken."

"Who will hand out the token to the chosen male?" Kagome asked.

"I will speak then announce that you will present the token. Is there anything else that you would want to know or speak about?" he watched as Rin leaned over and whispered in Kagome's ear.

"I will explain that to you later. I promise." Kagome answered as InuTaisho looked at her with a confused look. "I think we need to go and ready ourselves Rin." All three stood up and walked out of the study. Rin and Kagome went to their rooms to change and InuTaisho to head to the large gathering hall.

Down one hall Hanako was summoned to help her change into the many layers of kimonos then worked on her hair. While Hanako was working on Kagome's hair, Kagome explained how nervous Rin was at the moment.

"It would be understandable for her to feel that way."

**_{{{{Knocking}}}}_**

"We have come to see if lady Kagome was ready?" Yemon stood at the door.

"Yes she is ready." Kagome answered as she walked over and out the door. "Are we going to go and get Rin as well?"

"Yes lady Kagome." They began to walk down the hall. Yemon knocked on the door when they reached the room. The door slid open and Rin stepped out. She was dressed in a bright yellow kimono with red, lavender and white flowers, with a red obi. Her hair was pulled into a bun with strands hanging down to frame her face and the back of her neck. She had a small amount of eye powder and a small bit of lip color.

"You look positivity beautiful Rin!" Kagome looked over Rin before they followed behind Yemon.

~ **_Inside the large Gathering Room_** ~

InuTaisho watched carefully of all that were gathered. He watched as many were betting on who might be the lucky one. The servants were all preparing a might feast to honor the soon to be couple. All talking ended when the door opened and Yemon stepped in followed by Kagome and Rin, then more guards. Those in the room moved to allow them to go where they were needed.

"The moment that you have been waiting for. We will soon see who Rin has chosen to be her mate. There will be a great feast to celebrate the two. Those who were not chosen can stay for the feast then leave or leave without the feast." He turned to look at Kagome and Rin. "Lady Kagome, Rin come over to me." He held out a hand for Kagome. "Lady Kagome has made a token to be handed to the one that is Rin's chosen. Rin would you inform us as to whom you have chosen." Everyone watched as Rin whispered in Kagome's ear as to who he was and what he was wearing.

"Alright I have who it is. Would you gather close?" Kagome walked over and a guard helped her down from the platform that they were on, and then followed Kagome as she walked amongst them. She walked over to who it was. "Congratulations, you are the one she has picked." She bowed then returned to InuTaisho's side.

"Would you come forward?" he watched the male come forward. "Rin come stand in front of me. Lord Kamenosuke come and stand next to her." When Rin and lord Kamenosuke were standing facing one another, InuTaisho took Rin's hand and placed them in Kamenosuke's hand. "The soon to be mates." Those in the room cheered. "We will talk. Come and follow me. Rin, and lady Kagome you may change if you would desire to."

A little later Kagome and Rin were back in the greeting hall. Rin had gone over to Ayame and started talking with her and Kouga, while holding Ayameko. While Kagome who was dressed in an elegant light blue-gray silk kimono with a black obi, was standing and talking to Touran and the eastern lady when both lord InuTaisho and the human lord Kamenosuke came into the gathering hall.

Taking the time to go along and talking to the guests that had been there at his domain for many days, InuTaisho paused when a servant came to him and informed him that the banquet table was filled with food and ready to eat and that more food was being prepared to last all night until the celebration ended.

"We will gather in the banquet hall to celebrate the two who's soon to join together." The western lord led the way to the banquet hall. Everyone was amazed as to how much food there was as well as sake. "Let everyone take a hold of a cup of sake." Even though Kagome did not want to drink, she picked up a cup. "This drink that all of us are to share is to open up this mighty feast in celebration. To the soon to be mates." InuTaisho tipped his cup back and downed the sake.

"What manner of sake is this? It is highly good to the taste." Someone asked.

"Youkai sake. It's a lot stronger than human made sake." InuTaisho answered as he reached forward and grabbed some meat and began to eat, with everyone following after him.

The hours passed with everyone eating, talking, drinking sake, and resting as they continued talking. It was three hours after the midday meal and more food had been added to the banquet table as more sake was poured. Both Kagome and Rin drank tea as everyone including the western lord drank the youkai sake.

As the hours ticked away Kagome began to notice that her tea was starting to have a strong taste to it. She began to think the servants were sneaking some of the sake for themselves and in turn had been making her tea stronger. That is until she caught Kouga pouring sake in her cup.

After time cane and passed for the evening meal both Kagome and Rin excused them selves, bowed, then left heading to their rooms. Kagome had to have the help from Yemon to get her to her room. Hanako had to have another servant help change Kagome.

The night wore on as Touran, Ayame, and the eastern lady headed to there room's leaving the males behind. Ayame and the eastern lady turned right and Touran turned left thinking her room was that way. She went in one room to see books and a low desk, so she left and continued going down the hall looking for her room. When she got to the last on the left room, she looked around the room then looked at the futon to see someone sleeping.

"Forgive me Miss Rin." She turned to leave. Little did she know that it was not Rin but was Kagome! Closing the door she noticed another door so she opened it and walked in. walking in she saw a sword against the wall and was happy to be in what she thought was her room when all reality she was in InuTaisho's room. While preparing to ready herself for bed by slipping her outer kimono off, the sound of the door opening was heard. Before she turned around she felt an arm go around her waist as another moved her hair from away from her neck.

"Could you not sleep my lady Kagome? Do not worry, I can help you sleep." A voice came from behind Touran. She began feeling warm kisses on her neck as hands trailed up her body until they reached her breasts.

~ **_LEMON AHEAD {InuTaisho thinks Touran is Kagome}_** ~

Fangs gently glided over the skin of her neck then up to her ear. A warm sensation was felt when InuTaisho trailed his tongue up Touran's ear then back down and sucked in her earlobe. Pressing her thighs tightly together, Touran clenched her vaginal muscles, holding back the rush of hot moisture flowing between her thighs.

InuTaisho's nostrils flared as Touran's arousal scented the flow of moisture, as he turned her to face him. His fingers untied the tie that kept her inner kimono closed. Once open he removed it from her, and then traced the underside of her breasts. For all the strength in his hands, he was gentle, but when he flicked her taut nipple with his thumb, Touran felt it all the way to her pussy. She moaned into his mouth, thrusting her hips forward. He wondered how she could possibly be so horny, her body ready for sex so quickly.

His hand trailed down her body and between her thighs. She was wet and ready, her vaginal lips swollen and bathed in fluids. The western lord's fingers slipped easily between the sensitive folds. With a groan, he abandoned her breast then guided her over to the futon and laid her back. He lowered down between her legs.

Grabbing her buttocks in his hands and held her to his mouth. His tongue swept between her labia, found the soft sheath surrounding her clit and proceeded to lick and suckle until she thought she might explode.

Hanging on the edge of an orgasm, Touran was suddenly alone when he quickly moved to remove his clothes then returned to her. Touran shrieked as her orgasm hit her. Panting, his face shined with her fluids, as he wrapped his fist around the thick length and aimed his shaft between her legs, filling Touran in one powerful thrust was rewarded by a painful cry and tightening of her thighs. She shrieked again, as he began moving within her. InuTaisho wrapped his hand on her thighs as he drove into her, filling her on each driving thrust.

He leaned close and took her mouth, kissing her lips, teeth, and tongue, devouring her. His tongue thrust deep, in sync with each stroke of his shaft, and she screamed into his mouth, her body convulsing with another powerful orgasm.

"Kagome!" the western lord cried out.

The sensation was amazing as his shaft rode her cervix, sliding out to the very edge of her pussy, and thrusting deep once more. She felt the straining muscles in his thighs, the tightness in his groin as he hung onto his own control by mere threads.

InuTaisho's coming, the tension darkening his face, drawing the tendons and veins out in his arms, the hard muscles of his chest, and the taut lines of his throat.

"Kagome...Kami! Kagome let me mark you..." Touran heard his voice between panting, growls, and grunts. When she felt his thrusts become sharper followed by the hot spill of his seed shooting deep within her.

His hips thrust once more, then again. He groaned, a sound filled with much fulfillment. Finally the western lord collapsed forward, his chin resting on her shoulder, his chest rising and falling with each ragged breath he took, before lowering to his side taking her with him.

"When will you let me mark you Kagome?" he asked before falling asleep still inside Touran. She soon followed in sleep.

~ _**End of Lemon**_ ~

_**Morning...**_

InuTaisho laid there with his eyes closed then it hit him that there was something warm next to him. He snuggled closer to the warmth and smiled, but soon his smile faded when a different scent hit him other than the scent of joining. Opening his eyes he saw the color of white-blue. Moving away he sat up and looked down to see he was unclothed. Looking down next to him, he saw Touran turn to face him in her sleep. He used his hand and pushed her.

"Wake up!" InuTaisho watched as Touran opened her eyes and shot up causing the blanket to fall exposing her bare breasts.

"What is the meaning of this Dog?" she quickly grabbed the blanket and covered herself causing the scent of joining fill her nose. "Why does it smell like joining?" she reached below the blanket and felt between her legs to feel stickiness then brought her hand back up to see red mixed with white which was sticky. Bringing her hand up to her nose to smell it. "You have ruined me! You are dog clan and I am of the panther clan."

"There is a way to ensure nothing becomes of this mistake. Wait here." He quickly got out of bed and grabbed his inner hakama. Looking down he saw blood on his shaft and inwardly smiled at the thought of him bedding the daughter of the great panther that was his enemy. Knowing if he was alive, he would have been in rage at this mistake. Quickly tying his hakama he left his room and went into Kagome's. Going over, he reached down and opened the black jar and poured more then needed of the herb mixture to keep one from getting with pup. Then poured more in a cup and replaced the lid to the black jar. Turning around he saw Kagome sitting up.

'Who needs the herb drink to keep them from getting impregnated?" she watched as he did not answer but just left the room. So she got up and got dressed, as InuTaisho re-entered his room.

"Take this and get hot water and drink it. This one here drink it at the midday meal. The hall is clear. Go quickly and speak of this to no one!"

"Believe me that would be no problem DOG!" though she thought he had a nice looking body for a dog when he had got off the futon to get dressed. Well endowed between the legs and a nice tight chest.

Opening his door and Touran stepping out of his room the door to her right opened to reveal Kagome. Kagome looked at how Touran was dressed and her hair was messy then she saw the two containers that InuTaisho had taken from her room with the herb. Touran looked at her shyly and hurried away. Kagome caught the scent of joining as she passed. Kagome looked at InuTaisho and for a moment he saw hurt in her eyes before she closed the door to her room not saying a word to him.

"_I am going to have to talk with her, but right now I need to_ _bathe!_" he walked back in his room to get clean attire when he noticed the blood on his bedcover and knew that Touran was untouched before last night and now was not because of him taking her unknowing that it was her.

Much later that morning in the dining hall Kagome did not look at InuTaisho and she was silent, while those around her were talking. Because of the mighty feast all the males and visitors were still there, but they informed that they would be leaving after the morning meal.

"Lady Kagome, I would speak with you in the study right after the morning meal."

"As you wish lord InuTaisho." She began eating her food. Then when the morning meal ended she followed behind the western lord. "What did you need to speak to me about M'lord?" she asked when he shut the door.

"You are hurt by what you saw and smelt I assume."

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Because you have not looked at me at all during the morning meal and you are using titles before my name when we are alone."

"So she was the one that needed the herb. Did something happen after Rin and I left that made you need to bed a female?"

"I did not know that I had bedded her until I woke up with her in my arms. I thought that the warm was from you in my arms, that you had graced my futon with your body. I did not set out to bed her. She is of the panther tribe. A feline breed and I am of a high canine breed. Though, that would not matter to me if she was a concubine. What happened was a mistake. Though, it is in my right as you know of taking concubines."

"So other words you drank way to much sake and ended up bedding her thinking she was me."

"Yes seems as though that is true. I do not remember much." InuTaisho answered.

"So how did it feel for you who are a dog youkai to bed a feline? Did it disgust you to know that you bedded a panther?" she somewhat chuckled.

"At first there was disgust, but then I smiled when I thought if her sire was still alive he would be in rage to know the 'Dog General' who he fought had bedded his daughter and made it where she was no longer untouched. You can remember when I stated that Hanako was a concubine beginning when Sesshoumaru was a pup. Well Hanako is Rue. A deer youkai."

_{{{{Knocking}}}}_

"Enter!" he called out.

"Pardon me M'lord and lady Kagome. I was to inform you that the guests are ready to leave." A servant voiced.

"We will be there." InuTaisho answered as the servant bowed. "Shall we go?" he took her arm and they left the study. In the main part of the domain by the door the guests thanked InuTaisho and Kagome before leaving.

"Lord InuTaisho, lady Kagome, it was an honor to of been here. My soon to be mate may remain here. The marriage ceremony will be in a few months." Lord Kamenosuke bowed then left. When he left with his servants, Kagome breathed easy.

"Kagome, I am going to the garden. Would you care to come with me?" Rin asked.

"Thanks, but not right now." Kagome turned as did InuTaisho.

"Lord InuTaisho the gathering has ended and is now time to handle other matters. It is of an importance that we deal with the issue of the western lands. Call all those within this domain and have them gather in the large greeting hall."

"Please leave Rin out of this. She does not need to hear this." Kagome said.

"Very well. We will do this without her present." The southern lord spoke.

Everyone except the western lord walked to the large gathering hall that had been used for the gathering for Rin. Soon the room began to fill up with warriors, guards, and servants, followed by InuTaisho. The southern lord walked over to the platform as did InuTaisho.

"Thank you for gathering. You are here to hear that which concerns the western lands and domain. You are all aware that lord Sesshoumaru was summoned away. Being the fact there has been no message of any form, we the council must now declare that lord Sesshoumaru dead. Being that he has no heir to take the western lands under his ruling, the lands and domain return to his sire lord InuTaisho. He is the permanent ruling lord once more. This ruling leads to the next course of business. This business has to do with lady Kagome. Being as he mate was the now deceased and she is not the mate to the current lord, her title of 'lady of the western lands' is hereby removed from her. She is to return to the north with the wolf lord Kouga, as she is his second mate. This ends this gathering. These changes are to be scrolled down."

"**Wait!** This does not end this gathering!" Kagome announced.

"What do you wish to add?" The southern lord questioned. Kagome stepped forward, towards the platform.

"I wish to challenge the northern lord Kouga in a fight to remove of being his second mate." Those in the room took in a breath and looked towards Kouga. The western lord smiled inside.

"Kagome, what are you saying?" Kouga stepped towards her.

"Kouga, I love you and I was happy when we mated. You acted at first like you had victory over a long conquest, but ever since I lost our son, you have changed a great deal. I know that Ayame is your first mate. When we talked to the elder wolf, you told me that you were going to put me as your first mate because you announced in front of my group and your clan that you take me as your woman. I told you no that it was alright. The elder told you that the first mate or a second mate are both equal when you bed them, but ever since I lost your son, you never came to check on me except that once after you buried our son then came here but left after I woke up. Never once coming here in the winter! Then came the gathering for Rin and you all of a sudden want to bed me, to the point that one night lord InuTaisho forced you away from me because you were trying to force me to allow you to bed me. That is not you! I don't want to be treated as though I'm second best and you know the reasons behind that! So I challenge you!"

"Do you truly know what this means to challenge in this way?" the eastern lady asked.

"Yes I do. In youkai society a challenge like this means, that I either have to fight him until I either kill him or I have to beat him enough to make him submit to end his claim on me as his mate. I am well aware of this and I am alright with the rules to the challenge."

"Leader of the wolf tribe and mate to the challenger do you accept this challenge?"

"Against my better judgment, I will accept this challenge, but when you are beat I do not wish to hear anymore of this foolish talk."

"If you win, you will not hear anymore, but I will not live in the north. I will remain in the western lands." She answered.

"Since this challenge is accepted then prepare yourselves and report to the meadow." Kagome gave the southern lord a bow then left the large greeting hall.

Kagome quickly ran to her room to change. Going behind the changing screen she looked through all of her clothes. When she was dressed she redone her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. Sliding her sword on her hip and bow and quiver of arrows on her back, she walked over to the door then walked out heading to the meadow.

"Kagome, do not do this. I do not want to hurt you in any fight." Kouga pleaded.

"If you don't want to this then tell then that you drop your claim to me as your mate." Kagome voiced.

"I will not drop the claim!" Kouga answered.

"Then there is no choice but to settle this in a fight. I know youkai males love to fight, so you should enjoy this."

"Are you two ready? Does anyone wish to end this by submitting?" no one answered. "Then let the challenge begin. Don't purify him right off Kagome. Give those who watch on the side a show." InuTaisho quickly moved to the side.

When the western lord moved away both Kouga and Kagome remained standing there. Kagome began to remember what she had been taught on fighting. She remained where she was and made it where Kouga came to her. She moved out of the way and paid closed attention to his moves, watching for any signs of weak points in his moves. She was glad that he did not have the shards in his legs or arm anymore.

He came at her with his tornado, then she felt a kick to her stomach, which sent her flying backwards. She grunted when she hit the ground. Though he did not have the shards, he was still fast. Quickly rolling to the side, she got up then grabbed her sword and drew it on him. He slid to a stop then grabbed the sword on his hip.

"You wish to play like males, fine I will play." He swiped at her and she blocked his move. The sword play continued on with each of them getting deep cuts all over their bodies.

Kouga smirked as he sent her sword flying from her and landing by those who were watching. Kouga wasn't stupid, but he was over confident, she wasn't armed now except her bow and arrows and miko power. She wasn't dressed like any warrior. He swung the sword wide, choosing its edge for a threat and not the point.

Damage, not death.

His loss, she let him swing, raising the bracer on her right arm, the sword's edge sheared through fabric on her side and bounced back up at an angle, leaving her ribs exposed. She was inches from his side before he could bring the sword down, and she raised her leg to deflect his move. When Kouga went down, she ran for her sword. Reaching for her sword she was roughly yanked backwards landing hard on her back on the ground knocking the wind out of her.

"Submit Kagome!" Kouga straddled over her. She struggled beneath him. "Do you submit?"

"No, I do not submit!" she brought her knee up hard and fast. She pushed him off of her and quickly stood running over to get her sword. The males that were watching grunted in pain as they watched her knee come into contact with the wolf's groin.

Slightly recovered he came at Kagome once more. Side stepping him, she did not turn quick enough before getting a foot planted in the middle of her back sending her forward. Instead of hitting the ground face first she caught herself then rolled and got back to her feet.

Grabbing for Kagome, Kouga didn't have much of an opportunity, for her fist rose, opening at the last minute into a flat palm as it clipped the underside of his chin, snapping his head up and back which sent him stumbling backwards. As he hit the ground those around heard a angry growl as he got back up and ran towards her striking her in the ribcage with his spinning wind kick sending her flying into the group of on lookers. She didn't hit them because they separated. When she landed a sickening thud sounded and a crack was heard. It took her a bit to move and try to get to her feet. Her ribs hurt like hell as she spit blood out of her mouth.

Kouga was surprised that Kagome was able to move from the way the crack sounded when she landed on the ground. Being distracted by that, Kagome was able to launch into a roundhouse kick, grounding her foot, spun on it, and finished with a back kick. Kouga staggered, dropped to his knees clutching his stomach.

"Kouga will you submit and announce me free from being your mate?"

"No...Kagome...I will not." He staggered and got to his feet grabbing her. One hand on her shoulder pressing his claws into her. And one hand on her already bleeding side digging his claws in her. "I will not let you go not now that you are mine."

"I am truly sorry." Is all Kouga heard before a snap was heard before the arm that held her shoulder hung limp at his side. His other hand gripped her side harder.

"I still will not." She grabbed his arm the way InuTaisho showed her and snapped the other arm, and then she went behind him pulling his arm roughly backwards and up causing him to yelp.

"Please, Kouga submit. I do not want to end your life and leave Ayame and your pups without a mate and father. Think of them and your tribe. I will be there for you, but just not there as a mate. I will and still love you, that is why I don't want to end your life." She jerked his arm up causing him to yelp again. "Please Submit Kouga!"

"I...I, Kouga submit." Kagome let his arms drop to his sides.

"Ginta, Hakkaku come help Kouga." they ran over to them. "Be careful his arms are broken. So you and the clan will have to hunt for him." She watched as the southern lord and InuTaisho came forward.

"Leader of the wolf clan; by your submission the woman Kagome is no longer your second mate. Your entire claim to her are dismissed. Kagome, you are free from being the mate to the wolf leader. You have won that freedom accordingly to the rules of the youkai society." With that the southern lord and everyone who was watching began to leave the meadow. Kagome went to her knees in pain from the fight and because of what she did to Kouga. InuTaisho crouched next to her and tried to help her up.

Ouch!" she cried. Her arms went to go around her but were stopped.

"Wait lord InuTaisho!" Touran knelt by Kagome and reached her hand into her clothes and felt.

"OW!" Kagome voiced.

"Her ribs are broken." Touran watched as InuTaisho picked Kagome up gently as he could then headed to her bedchamber. Reaching Kagome's chamber she was gently laid down.

"Touran could you go have a servant bring food and hot tea for Kagome." He watched as she left.

"So how well did I fight M'lord?" he could tell she was in pain.

"You fought well my love." He gently crotched down and helped her up so she would lean against him. Using a claw he cut his wrist and held it to her mouth. "Drink, you will heal faster." His blood flowed quickly into her mouth. As it did so, she began sucking on the wound and drawing even more of his blood into her mouth. After the wound closed he went behind the changing screen and grabbed an inner kimono then came back. Gently removing the clothes she was wearing he saw the small cuts all over her body, plus the deep cut. Seeing the cut he was about to cut his palm when the door slid open and he caught the scent of Touran coming over.

"Food will be brought." She saw Kagome laying there nude against the western lord. "Do you think this is the time to try and bed her?" Touran asked.

"Bedding her was not what I removed her clothing for. Do you not see the deep cut?" he said no more as he cut his palm and squeezed his hand causing his blood to fall on and in the cut. When the cut had enough in it he held his hand over Kagome's mouth. "Open your mouth Kagome." She did and he kept his hand like that until the wound on his palm healed. Touran dressed Kagome in the inner kimono as the western lord held her.

"What do you plan to do?" InuTaisho asked Touran.

"I am not planning on anything."

"If nothing planned, then you could grace my futon once more." He said low as he smiled.

"Not in your life DOG! Though I am sending the males of my clan home, I plan on remaining to help Kagome for a few days if she needs to speak to another female."

"Have you drunk the second batch of herbs to keep from becoming with pup?"

"That will be done soon." Touran answered.

"My speaking of you gracing my futon once more was not an offer to do so. Though the way you answered you were angered but I could tell your voice held a bit of fear as if fearing pain. Are you afraid to bed me because you are a panther and I am dog youkai? Knowing there are herbs to keep anything from happening. Or am I just to big in girth, thickness, and length for you?" Touran did not answer him.

"You are not my idea of a mate!" she answered.

"Who said anything about becoming mates? One does not need to be mates to..."

"Rut!" Touran finished. "I will stick to my own breed and not mix with a canine. The night in your chamber as far as I am concern did not happen." Touran answered then left the room. Not to long after she left a servant came in with the food.

"Wake up Kagome." He gently touched her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open. "You must eat to regain your strength." He leaned her back up and slowly fed her. When she had eaten all of her food, he laid her down. "Rest and I will come and check on you later." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips before picking up the bowls and leaving the room.

"I'm sure that I will feel every bit of the fight come morning." She told herself as she got comfy and closed her eyes.

"I can not believe Kagome broke both of my arms." Kouga angrily voiced.

"It could have been worse Kouga!" Ginta spoke up.

"Ya, she could of killed you and left Ayame without a mate, your son and daughter without a father, and a clan without a leader!" Hakkaku voiced.

"We would never of fought had she just remained my mate."

"Don't remain mad at her Kouga. she felt that you started to treat her the way Inuyasha did to her with the dead priestess." Ginta spoke up again.

The next morning bright and early, Kagome was woke up as normal. When she sat up she felt every muscle in her body protest. Hanako watched her slow movements and felt sorry for her, but she also knew that she needed to get Kagome dressed and to the dining hall to eat. Once dressed Hanako rushed her out the door telling her, she was going to be late. Finally arriving in the entrance of the main building she saw Kouga, Ayame, Ginta, and the rest that had been there for the gathering from the clan. InuTaisho was there as well.

"Morning, Kagome. Glad we got to see you before we left." Ayame said.

"You're leaving now!"

"Yes, it is time we return. It is a sad day for we return without one person. We will miss you sis."

"Hey wait. It won't be forever. You guys can still visit and I can visit you to. That is if I am still welcome at the den?" she looked over at Kouga. "Kouga am I still welcome?" she watched as he turned away from her and walked to the door. The guards opened the door for him and he continued on.

"I will work on him, Kagome. He is just really hurt at the moment because you fought and won to have his claim removed. I understand why." Ayame voiced.

"So do we sis."

"**_MOVE IT_**!" Kouga's voice came to them.

"We will come to see you Kagome, even if it is without him." Ayame hugged Kagome then left.

"See you sis." Both Ginta and Hakkaku left. She watched as the door was closed.

"What have I done?"

"What you felt you needed to do." InuTaisho came up to her.

"Ya, but now he hates me!" she voiced with tear's in her eyes.

"The female is right. The wolf leader is only hurting. When he calms down and not angered and thinking comes back, he will understand and will be back." InuTaisho removed the tears from her cheeks then led her to the dining hall to eat.


	63. Chapter 62

~ _**The After Life**_ ~

Sesshoumaru was pacing back and forth. Inuyasha was starting to piss him off with him telling him over and over that he failed on his choice of how he answered on how he could better handle the scene that was shown to him. Then Inuyasha fading and leaving him in a pristine white area with nothing but white walls, ceiling, and floor. The only color was the red, black, yellow, and blue of his outfit.

"Have you had enough time to think on what you need to do? Or do you still want to hold onto that mighty stick up your ass and remain the way you are and never passing so you can go back?"

"Silence Inuyasha!"

"Let me ask you this. Do you even care what might be happening back in the living world? Do you even care how this is affecting Kagome or how about that ward of yours Rin?" before Sesshoumaru could answer the white faded and started showing something.

**_Image..._**

The image of younger InuTaisho bedding many different women from young to mature, from human, hanyou, and youkai alike. As it played out they watched as he bedded them, then after finishing; turning around and killing them the image changed to him just finishing with bedding a young girl and mother then killing them before his seed could become cold within them and at the same time a gorgeous youkai female, young, red lips, magenta strips walked through the thicket of trees and shrubs.

He noticed that she slightly looked his way and at the young girl and mother lying dead at his feet with their kimonos up. He walked towards the youkai female saying something but she did not stop but rather took to the sky. He followed after her. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha watched as the image moved to where InuTaisho stopped her and tried to pull her to him and she fought back.

The scene changed with the same youkai female sitting on a futon holding a small bundle in her arms then InuTaisho knelt down, unwrapped the bundle to hold up a new born with a light blue crescent moon on his forehead, magenta strips. The pup was held in InuTaisho's arms as he smiled down at his son before handing him back to his mother and she placed him to her breast to nurse him.

Scene changed again to where a rather large boar youkai was fighting InuTaisho with a normal looking sword with Tenseiga on his hip. Many good hits were able to get in and hit the boar before the boar youkai charged forward and used its tusks slicing through InuTaisho's side and the force of the hit knocking him backwards slamming through a thick tree. The fight continued until the boar was dead and InuTaisho collapsed to the ground. Warriors showed up and carried him back to the domain. Once at the domain the youkai female plus six other women gathered.

Women came in and dressed and cleaned his wounds. The women wore elegant kimonos and not servant kimonos. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha watched as their father's eyes opened but could not remove himself from the futon but was able to prop himself against the wall half sitting and half lying down.

~ _**LEMON IMAGE**_ ~

A elegantly dressed woman entered the room and walked over then knelt down placing a bowl on the floor. They talked for a bit before he nodded. The woman reached into the bowl and squeezed out a cloth then began washing his arms, and then she leaned closer and washed his neck, ears, face, and throat. She rubbed her cheek against him and licked his ear.

She placed the cloth back in the water then turned back to InuTaisho and untied his kimono and spread it open to reveal his nude body.

"**AH man do we have to see his F'ing nude body! This is sick!**" Inuyasha voiced. The scene carried on.

The woman squeezed out the cloth again and began washing his body being careful with the wounds. Reaching his manhood the woman once again washed out the cloth then gently took a hold of his shaft and began to wash it but then placed the cloth back in the water. Turing her attention back to the shaft in her hand, she started moving her hand up and down slowly then building as InuTaisho's head titled back.

Soon they watched as InuTaisho said something then the woman rose up over him and lowered herself onto his hardened manhood, and raising up and going back down rocking her hips. He placed his hands on her hips.

"**I think I'm going to be sick!**" Inuyasha said.

"_You can't because you are dead!_"

The woman began moving faster as InuTaisho's eyes opened to reveal that they were red as he titled his head back with his mouth open and his fangs grew larger and longer at the same time he held the woman still as his hips surged upwards. The woman leaned forward against his chest for a bit then raised her self and removed her self leaving white liquid stuff on the area of his shaft and on his shaft. She lowered her kimono, washed him then left the room.

~ _**End of Lemon Image**_ ~

The scene changed once more to show the woman that they had just seen mating with their father standing in front of their father with a swollen belly. Sesshoumaru's mother mad in the background as InuTaisho smiled while rubbing her belly.

The woman walked out of the room to do her duties as did Sesshoumaru's mother. Sesshoumaru's mother went outside after talking to a servant then going to a small hut behind the main building. Standing in the dark, the hut soon gained light as the woman with the swollen belly opened the door and walked in. Sesshoumaru's mother said something just before InuTaisho came in and Sesshoumaru's mother used her green acid whip and flung it at the woman, blood going everywhere. When the whip disappeared body parts, blood was everywhere. InuTaisho's eyes were blood red and his strips on both cheeks grew. As he went to rush at her, his guards took him down to the floor and held him down until he had a better handle of himself. Soon they watched InuTaisho escorted Sesshoumaru's mother out of the domain and western lands.

The scene changed one last time to where Sesshoumaru was older and in the study. The scene showed Sesshoumaru sitting behind his low desk.

"Enter!" both Kagome and Nami entered. "Services have not been fulfilled for many nights and months. Has my mate brought you here to do so? If his mate has done so then she is to watch the bedding."

"Afraid not lord Sesshoumaru, but we have come to speak of a situation that involves her."

"A situation?" he did not raise his head.

"She is pregnant lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome answered.

"Who is the warrior in whom this one must speak to?"

"She has only been with one male." Sesshoumaru barely looked over at them. "We know whom she has been bedded by. You are the one who has sired the child she now carries." Kagome watched as he did not say anything. "Are you going to say or do anything?"

All of a sudden Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha watched as a flash filled the room blinding Kagome, then the sound of something hitting the floor and liquid hitting Kagome's face. When the light faded Nami was nowhere to be seen. Kagome caught the slight green color to two of Sesshoumaru's fingers. Wiping her face and looking at her hand, she saw red. She looked around and saw the same red. Looking at the spot where Nami had stood there was Nami on the floor with a pool of blood.

"**NOOOOOO!**" Kagome's scream filled the room as she ran to Nami's body and lifted the body to her chest.

The two Inu brothers watched as the door opened and others came into the room unnoticed by Kagome.

"**YOU KILLED HER! SHE WAS PREGNANT AND YOU KILLED HER! YOU WHO WERE** **THE FAHTER!**" she rocked back and forth. "**I LOATHE YOU AND** **DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!**" they watched her run out of the study.

"You have done what your mother done to one of my concubines that became with pup. My men took me down to keep me from killing her for what she had done. If you were trying to keep Kagome as your mate! You have just lost her. The Fate's had best do something before I choose that which would have been your mother's fate had my men not taken me down before I could do so." The color of red filled InuTaisho's eyes as he left.

~ _**End of Scene**_ ~

"You really are an idiot, for doing something so stupid."

"Silence!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"You must figure what and why all of this was shown to you and what you could learn on acting or handling or whatever differently. But before you answer think about it and answer right."

"Low servants getting with pup. Both were taken care of by death so no disgrace would be born."

"Your answer failed. You show no feelings other than cold and heartless answers. By the way, you are answering you will never return to the living and you will continue going through this. I thought the after life was all peaceful but as long as you are here going through your heartless actions, my afterlife is anything but peaceful. Maybe father should have killed you for killing that servant girl in front of Kagome. At least you would not be here like this and me spending my afterlife like so." Inuyasha faded leaving Sesshoumaru alone in the all white room with no color, no images, and no sound.

~ **_End of Afterlife Scene_** ~

Back in the living realm a month has passed. Touran had stayed and talked with Kagome about her feelings, and trained Kagome some more and talked to Rin. Rin started to get nervous because a month has passed and now was the beginning of the second month and soon she would be traveling and going through the marriage ceremony with lord Kamenosuke to be his wife.

"Why do I need to remain here Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Because we are traveling to an old friend to have something made for your soon to be mate and we want it to be a surprise. Now we must leave, it is a long journey and we will be back soon." Kagome gave Rin a hug. "Yemon, I request you to keep a close eye on Rin while we are gone."

"Yes, lady Kagome." With that the western lord and Kagome left.

"You might want to cover your scent and power because with your strong aura Totosai will leave and hide because the way he does not like your eldest so much." She leaned into him to keep warm. "So how long would you say that it would take to get to the volcano that houses Totosai's home?"

"We will arrive just a little past midday."

"How long do you think it is going to be before Kouga will talk to me again? It's been a month and a half." Kagome watched as trees and other things passed below them.

"His pride was shattered by you challenging to not be his mate anymore and then you winning. His pride was shattered to have a beautiful female leaving his bed. Other youkai would use that as grounds to say he can't pleasure a beautiful female that she had to leave to seek another."

"Oh," she sighed. She went silent do to the information. "Has that ever happened to you from a female?"

"No. Almost did not have a mate but never lost a mate because she did not want me to bed her. One was asked to leave or die."

Kagome laid her head against his chest and dozed off to sleep, so he picked her up in his arms and let her sleep as he continued heading towards the volcano. When the sun had reached that part of the shy to indicate that it was midday, InuTaisho noticed the volcano off in the great distance.

"Kagome wake up, we will arrive soon." He watched her open her eyes and looked around. "If you look ahead of us you will see where we head to."

"Is your scent and power covered?"

"You should tell if my aura is or not. My scent is covered."

"Sorry, just checking." As they neared, she could mot make out if anyone was around. "Is he here?" she asked once they landed.

"Yes the old smith is here."

"Give me a moment to go in. Far as we know, he does not know you are alive. We don't want him to die by seeing you come through the door." She walked to the door. "Totosai are you in there?" she called out as she walked in.

"Oh Kagome! Look Myoga."

"What such beauty to come for us to see. How is it you got over the lava bed?"

"If you're here that means..." Myoga asked.

"Oh no that means the over grown ice dog is here!" Totosai began blowing out the fires, quickly putting things away and grabbed a small cloth bag.

"Wait, it's not Sesshoumaru. Let me bring him in. The one who brought me here." She turned and stuck her head outside. "You can come in." she stepped aside and a tall figure walked in.

"You lie! That is that ungrateful mongrel."

"Totosai have you forgotten your old friend?" InuTaisho asked.

"That voice!" at that moment Kagome let the door cover fall so the light was shut out.

"M...m...master!" both Totosai and Myoga voiced before going to the floor with their heads down.

"Rise." He watched them look up.

"Is that really y...you?" Myoga hopped over and tasted his blood. "It is you. How are you alive?"

"That is a long story. One that will be told after we speak of what we are here for."

"Of course. What is it you seek?"

"We need a sword made. This is not to be any youkai sword, but must be a sword made of a high quality metal."

"Who is this to be for?"

It is to be made as a wedding gift to a human lord who is going to take Rin as his mate within this month.

"This is to be wrapped around in the hilt the way both Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga were wrapped." Kagome stepped forward and handed the silk braided cord to Totosai.

"So the sword is to be of a high quality metal, not a youkai sword, light but yet a good weight for a human lord with this cord wrapped into the hilt. What about the scabbard?" Myoga spoke.

"The description of the sword should inform you of how the scabbard is to be done." InuTaisho answered.

"How many days will it take?" Kagome asked.

"It will be done in a week. Since the sword is not a youkai sword." Totosai answered.

"Master, please tell us how it is that you are alive once more?" Myoga spoke.

"It began when Kagome and my eldest had a misunderstanding and she left the domain and spent several weeks to months at the wolf den." InuTaisho continued telling them what happened.

"So it is all because of this girl that you are alive once more. So why do you and Kagome come to have a sword made for the soon to be mate for Sesshoumaru's ward? Why didn't he not come and do so himself?" Myoga said.

"He is within the spirit realm."

"Who got lucky enough to kill him?" Totosai asked. "Praise to the one who...I mean...I am sorry for your loss."

"He is not dead!"

"What? How is he in the realm of spirits?"

"The Fate's stepped in." InuTaisho explained what had happened.

"So he ended up like your first mate. Did he know that she had done so when he was a mere pup? Had he seen or heard it from anyone?" Myoga sat thinking. "So the council should be coming to you soon about..."

"They have already. They have removed the title from her and have classed my son dead. The wolf has tried to take her to the north but she has fought him and the claim of mate is removed from her from him."

"Why does the 'Old Dog' not take her as his own? With your skills, you could show her the true meaning behind becoming lady of one's domain!" Totosai voiced as he got the furnace relit. Kagome sat where she was blushing deeply.

"If you wish to remain alive Totosai, keep commits like such to yourself." As he reprimanded Totosai a small rumble was heard and Kagome tried to hide it when she placed her hand on her stomach. "We will return in a week." InuTaisho stood up then held his hand out to Kagome, and then they left.

"Why are we leaving? I thought you would wish to spend time with them since they have not seen you alive for a very long time."

"My concern is your hunger. I would not be a very good lord if I was to let your hunger go unanswered." He wrapped his arms around her waist and rose to the shy heading out of the volcano. When he landed they were in a thick forest of trees. The tress stretched like for miles in all four directions. Knowing for many years from watching her and her group, he knew that she loved to camp close to a hot spring. "Remain here and I will hunt." He quickly left. While he was away she walked among the trees to find wood. Getting the wood she came back then arranged the wood then built the fire and waited for him to return with the kill. When he returned he was carrying a large boar that was gutted, beheaded, tail removed.

"Are we going to remain here or go back to Totosai's, or head back to the western lands?" she asked as she put her section of the meat over the fire to cook.

"We will remain here for the night then return to the western lands until due time to get the sword."

"That sounds alright." She sat staring into the flames. She started thinking about how she will soon be the only human in the domain. Rin would soon be married and have her own life and Kagome would still not have a life and no one to call her own. Her aura and scent became filled with sadness. InuTaisho stood up and walked over to Kagome then sat down and brought her against him.

"Why does your aura have sadness within it?" he asked close to her ear.

"I was just thinking on how I will be the only human within the western domain soon. With Rin going to be married and having a new life with her mate, I will be all alone."

"You will not be alone Kagome. You will have me and those who serve in the domain."

"No. What I mean is, having another female to do things with, talk to; going to the garden for alone times, telling stories to before they go to sleep. Things in general that Rin and I would do together. Soon I'll be doing them alone without another female. I will no longer have a life since now Rin is grown and soon to have a husband and children."

"You are starting to feel the loss of your mothering instincts towards Rin. You wish to keep the hold on the position of mother."

"{...}" She shook her head yes as she remained silent.

"One would say to a female with those feelings to do what one could to gain a deeper instinct for motherhood by creating that which needs a mother to survive."

"What are you saying?" she felt him rub her abdomen. "Are you telling me to become pregnant? My mate is gone. I ended being Kouga's mate. I lost Kouga long before fighting him because I lost our son. I will not just lie down and spread my legs for just any man be it youkai, human, or hanyou. Just to get pregnant so I can be a mother."

"I was not informing you to do so. Though, you are in the arms of a male who deeply cares and loves you, who would willingly bed you like I have and get you with pup if you would wish for me to do so. I have many times offered to take you as my mate, but you have denied it each time that I have offered." He brought her even closer while he kissed the top of her head, then the side of her head, then her shoulder. She remained in his arms until she needed to turn the boar. She rose up on top her hands and knees then reached over and turned the boar to cook on the other side. While on her hands and knees, she felt his hand touch her ass then slid down then back up, but soon she felt something hard against her backside as both of his hands were on her hips grinding his hardened member against her backside.

"M'lord, please..." she moaned as she tilted her head down towards the ground. "I must finish coking this meat M'lord so we can eat."

"What a wonderful position you are in to take you." He voiced before moving away.

Two days have passed since they had returned from Totosai's. Kagome had gone with Rin to the garden then they went to the bathhouse and soaked in the hot water. InuTaisho kept a watch over Kagome because she had started to act really tired. As he sat behind the low desk, he heard footsteps walk passed the study. Standing to his feet he headed to the door planning on going to the dojo. Opening the door then stepping into the hall, a spicy smell hit his nose. Taking a deep breath, the spicy smell caused his eyes to slightly bleed red.

"_She's coming into season. Go to her, make her want you then mark her __as yours._" his inner self told him. He knocked on her door.

"Lord InuTaisho!"

"Come and follow me!" he backed up a bit.

"Let me finish changing by putting my out kimono on." She turned to go back into her room but a hand stopped her.

"Come as you are. No one will speak of it." Taking her by the hand he opened his door and walked in after closing her door.

"Why did you bring me in here?" she asked as she looked around his room.

"So we could be alone for a little while. Since we have been back from Totosai's you have been avoiding any contact. Is it because of how they spoke or is it because Rin's ceremony is going to be soon?"

"I wanted to spend as much time with Rin as I could before she is no longer here."

"Then might I ask to spend this time with you alone." He stepped closer to her.

~ _**LEMON AHEAD!**_ ~

"What would you...want...to...do?" he began kissing the side of her neck then moved the fabric away from the juncture of her neck and shoulder and began kissing, nipping, and sucking her skin. Soon she felt him move to her throat. Kagome's breathing became slightly faster, her head titled back. "M'lord!" her voice came out horse.

His mouth settled onto hers once more. Gently, Coaxing, His hand framed her face, then slid to the nape of her neck, urging her body more fully against his. Kagome found herself trembling, a shiver starting in her center to slowly encompass her. The floor seemed to be moving under her feet, and the world spun away to leave her clinging to this man, so solid and real. His mouth, hot with need, became more urgent, more demanding.

Kagome felt as if she was melting to fit into his body. His body was hardened, hot and thick, suddenly aggressive. His hands moved over her skin, a gentle exploration that sent a ripple of erotic pleasure pulsing through her. His mouth teased hers into answering, coaxed hers into dueling. She wanted the moist heat and the excitement he demanded.

As his mouth left hers, she let her head fall back, exposing the line of her throat to him. He scorched a fiery trail of kisses along her soft skin, over the swell of her breasts until she ached, for more and needed more. There was only InuTaisho at that moment. His hard body and perfect mouth and the deep fire he was creating in her.

He murmured something in a deep husky voice, a sound full of aching hunger. Kagome cradled his head as he lowered his mouth to her breast, through the inner kimono. His mouth was hot and moist, pulling strongly at her flesh, his tongue dancing over the hard peak of her nipple, his teeth scraping gently until she cried out with the sheer pleasure of it.

InuTaisho pushed her kimono open, exposing the perfection of her full breasts to his hungry gaze. His hand cupped one breast possessively, his thumb teasing her sensitized nipple until her body screamed for more. "I want to see you, Kagome!" he whispered softly against her skin. "I need and desire to look at you." He pushed her inner kimono off her shoulders.

The western lord's tongue explored the full interior of Kagome's mouth, his fangs nipped at her lips and he suckled her tongue in an open invitation to do the same to his.

Moaning, Kagome pressed her hips close to InuTaisho's, felt his shaft swell against her belly. Breathing slowly and surely, he kissed her mouth, and then carefully worked his way along her jaw, paying attention to the length of her throat, the line of her collarbone. Moving lower, InuTaisho licked the tip of her right nipple, teasing Kagome with brief strokes, before carrying her to his futon and laying her down.

She arched her hips, whimpering. His hands swept the length of her torso, tangled in her thatch of pubic hair. InuTaisho's lips tightened on her nipple, sucking hard and pressing the swollen tip against the roof of his mouth. Moving across her chest with tiny, sucking kisses and repeated the process, slowly sucking, licking Kagome's other breast, then moving lower, kissing sensitive flesh of her ribcage, dipping his tongue into her navel.

His long fingers slipped into her sex, spreading her fluids up and over her sensitive clit, torturing the bundle of nerves. Kagome bit the inside of her lip, fighting the sensations she felt by InuTaisho's skillful touch.

"Mmmm," her skin burned but her body shivered. Her womb ached and the muscles in her vagina clenched with each beat of her heart, each thrust of his fingers. She squeezed the western lord's shoulders, tilted her hips high to force his fingers deeper. He slowly dragged his fingers out of her warm and wanting pussy and knelt between her legs. He lifted her buttocks, holding her cheeks in his big hands, lifting her higher, closer to his mouth.

She felt the warm breeze of InuTaisho's breath between her legs. Twining her fingers in the bedcover, Kagome closed her eyes. She whimpered again, a strangled cry deep in her throat. The great InuTaisho sat back on his heels and raised Kagome's legs over his shoulders. She opened her eyes, as he held her to his mouth like a carnal feast so that her shoulders rested on the bed. He stared at her as his eyes gleamed as he licked his lips, as if savoring her taste.

Why did he affect her so deeply, make her want him so much? Could InuTaisho fill the emptiness she'd known for so long?

The questions flawed in a mist in her mind as he dipped his head, his tongue lightly caressed her clit, one thick finger rubbed back and forth across her sensitive anus, and Kagome bit her lips to keep from crying out in ecstasy as his tongue worked her clit and his finger entered her anus.

InuTaisho's tongue dipped into her nectar of myriad of flavors and tastes of her core. The sensual need, of a painful arousal rushed him. Breathing deep, he drew her scent into his lungs and felt his shaft stretch beyond its already hard length.

Kagome moaned when he tongued her clit. The needy sound turned him on even more, so he gently suckled the erect bud between his lips, licking tenderly at the sleek bit of flesh. She lifted her pelvis, pressed her sex tighter against his mouth and he licked deep inside, swirling his tongue over the slick, clenching tissues. His nose pressed close against her folds and he breathed deeply, inhaling her scent. How he wished he could shift.

He felt her there, right at the peak, kept her in the throes of her orgasm, her muscles clenching, heart pounding. He slid his finger out of her backside as he licked between her legs. He took his shaft in hand, almost afraid to touch him self, he was so close to coming. He wrapped his fist around the base and pressed the broad head of his shaft against Kagome's sex. She was so damned hot and wet, slick with her juices, with his saliva. She was slick and ready and waiting. Her body jerked when he touched her, so sensitive and ready for him, InuTaisho thrust his hips forward, slipped into her fast and deep, and buried his full length to the root.

"Ugg, InuTaisho!" she called out in a moan.

He thrust hard, going as deep as he could, pressing his shaft against the hard mouth of her womb, and then slowly withdrawing. Again he filled her, and once again withdrew. He kept his gaze locked on Kagome's and watched her face, the expression in her eyes as once again he brought her to the edge, teased her with each thrust, then reached between their bodies and found her clit.

Kagome's eyes widened, her mouth formed a perfect 'O' and she clutched his hips with surprisingly strong hands. Stroked his thighs, cupped his buttocks much as InuTaisho had held hers. He rocked within her slowly, riding out her climax, still holding on to his.

Moments later, Kagome's breathing once again was almost steady, Kagome smiled at him, an evil secretive, teasing smile. She rubbed her hands over his ass, stroking the skin in the swirls of hair, finally discovering his balls.

"**Great Kami!**" InuTaisho clenched his butt muscles in reaction and grounded his teeth. She almost had him, almost forced him to come. Those perfect fingers cupped his sac and gently squeezed, then a slim finger traced the line to his ass, swirled around the tight muscle long enough to take him right to the limits of all control. Swirled and then dipped inside, deep, hard and fast.

With her doing as she was and his control hanging by mere threads, he pulled out of her, quickly turning her to her hands and knees, he quickly re-entered her, and began pounding inside her. Long, deep, hard thrusts rocked her.

"Mmmm...Harder M'lord Please!" she moaned out as she titled her head down and to the side in a submissive sign.

"Uuhhggg... He leaned over her back.

"More!" her moaning was louder.

Auuh..." His fangs enlongated to press into her lower lips as he moaned above her in a deep reverberating growl. "Become my mate, Kagome!"

"Mmmm...Yesssss..." she moaned and arched, digging her nails into the futon as she felt him bite down on the juncture of her neck and shoulder as he swelled inside her. His claws dug into her as his hot seed blasted from his balls, down the length of his shaft shooting deep within her sheath making her cum again, tightening around his engorged manhood. He thrust into her once, twice, six more times. His fangs still deep in her as his member finished coating her womb.

"INU-TA-ISHO!" her voice was raspy, as the shout seemed to be quite the accomplishment. InuTaisho roared out at the same time. Those within the domain heard his roar that sounded, letting all know that he had just mated and had taken a mate onto himself.

He collapsed atop the woman, mindful of where he placed his heavy form. They were both happy as they panted with heaving chests. InuTaisho remained deep inside her while his seed continued to be released into her. Removing his fangs from her shoulder he licked it then shifted to roll off to her side. Rising onto his knees, he used a claw to cut his wrist then held it to her lips.

~ _**End of LEMON**_ ~

"Drink love." After the cut closed he laid on his side with her in his arms. He laid there smiling deeply for now he held Kagome in his arms as his mate.

"_Let the council try and deny her the title of lady of the western __domain and lands._" he told himself as he closed his eyes.

_{{{{Knocking}}}}_ Growling low, he stood up, grabbed a robe, putting it on then walked to the door.

"Pardon me, M'lord, but I thought to bring food for you and your mate." A servant bowed. He took the food then closed the door and walked back to his futon.

"Kagome, wake up."

"Hmmm?" she opened her eyes and tried to sit up. She felt a slight pain in her neck. Raising her hand she touched it to feel the tenderness. Looking at her hand she saw blood then looked at InuTaisho.

"Blood from when I marked you as my mate, dear one." He leaned over and kissed her. "Nourishment is here. We will eat to replenish our strength." He watched her eyes and her reaction. "Do you regret saying yes to being my mate?"

"No." she began to eat the food as did InuTaisho. After they were finished eating, he took the tray after getting fully dressed.

"Rest my mate." He slid the door open then walked out, as she lay down.

Laying on the futon dozing off, her mind played images of her and the western lord making love played over in her mind. Sitting up she slid her hand between her legs and into her folds then brought her fingers to her nose and smelt. Smelling the two scents of joining she pushed back the covers, got dressed, walking over and out the door then went to her room and summoned for Hanako. Not long after she summoned for Hanako, did a knock come.

"Enter."

"You summoned me lady Kagome?"

"Yes, I did. Please could you get me some hot water?"

"You wish to take the herbal drink Milady? You would stop any chance of a pup from being formed within you from lord InuTaisho and yourself even now that you are his mate?"

"Please Hanako don't question me for my actions, and just get me the hot water."

"Yes, lady Kagome." She bowed then left.

Down in the study InuTaisho was sitting behind his desk reading a rolled up parchment that was placed on his desk some while he and Kagome were in his room. As he was sitting there reading what was written in the parchment an uneasy feeling washed over him. Laying the parchment down, he stood up and walked over to the door, opened it then looked out. Looking towards the right he did not see anything so he looked to the left in time to see Hanako turn the corner carrying something. Stepping out of the study closing the door, he covered both his aura and scent then followed Hanako.

"_Lady Kagome, I have what you asked me to bring._" InuTaisho heard Hanako say as the door to Kagome's room opened and Hanako handed her the kettle. As the door was being closed and Hanako remained standing there, InuTaisho quickly arrived and motioned for Hanako to move then he entered Kagome's room undetected. Standing by the door he watched as Kagome picked up a black jar and poured powder in a cup. His eyes widened at the knowledge of what the powder was for. He watched as she picked up the kettle, but before she had a chance to pour the hot water, he appeared by her with his hand over hers keeping her from pouring the water.

"Please do not do this my mate. Allow what would happen from our joining to happen." He looked into her eyes. "Set down the kettle, love."

"I must M'lord. Please allow me." She continued to hold the kettle.

"Why love? Why must you do so? What are you afraid of?"

"{...}" She did not answer.

"Please love, tell me why?"

"The fear still resides within me to what and how you're eldest will feel upon his return, or if he returns still settles in my mind. As well as, the fear of losing another unborn pup. The loss of the unborn pup of mine and Kouga's changed him. I don't want the same for you."

"My son's mark remains on you. He would say nothing. He is still your mate but he has been classed as a beta male where as I am the alpha male. In which I get to mate and breed you first and he can breed you upon my agreeing to allow him. Do not think that my feelings are weak like the wolf as to change my feelings if by some chance you lose our pup before it is born, if and when you become with pup. If that would happen, we would continue to try until a pup is born."

"That is, what Kouga said but look how he had changed."

"I would never leave you or change my feelings. I would continue to be by your side." He watched as she placed the kettle down. "You should find Rin and I will order tea to be brought to the both of you." He kissed her on the forehead then followed her out into the hall. When she was gone he went back in her room and over to the jars. He poured the powder that was in the cup back into the jar then removed the three black jars from her room and placed them in his room for safe keeping. Walking to his study he summoned for a servant to take tea to Kagome and Rin.


	64. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Over the past several days the males of the domain had to keep a tight hold on themselves as Kagome's scent continued to spike higher and higher as her period got close. Over the past several days she found herself and the western lord in his room, her room, the study, the bathhouse enjoying the intimate joining of their bodies.

"We will head out when you are finished eating." InuTaisho voiced.

"Yes, my lord." Kagome answered then hurried to finish her food.

After Kagome had finished her food she gave Rin a hug then InuTaisho wrapped his arm around Kagome then a sphere formed around them then rose to the sky then zipped towards Totosai's. With them traveling in this way it did not take long for them to arrive at the volcano and land outside Totosai's home.

"Hello Totosai, Myoga." Kagome called out before entering.

"So the old dog has returned." Totosai announced as InuTaisho walked in.

"We have returned for the sword."

"The sword is finished M'lord." Totosai carried the sheathed sword over to the western lord. InuTaisho took it from him and looked it over then unsheathed it to look at the craftsmanship of the sword. "The blade is sharper than any human can make on a sword. Hopefully the fool does not cut himself with his own blade."

"The work is well done old friend." InuTaisho sheathed the sword.

"Kagome, you look lovely." a voice from no where. "There is something different about you." The flea looked at her, and then stopped. "Congratulations on taking a fine mate M'lord!" Myoga bowed.

"So the old dog still has what it takes to take a mate does he!" Totosai voiced. Kagome blushed.

"Though that does not concern you, Yes, I can still satisfy a woman very well." InuTaisho stated. InuTaisho and Kagome remained there talking to Totosai and Myoga for a long time. When they stood to leave it was well after dark. So when they left InuTaisho searched for a spot to make camp. He decided to camp in the same place that they had the last time.

While the western lord hunted for the food, Kagome went to the hot spring that they were camped by and striped down and got into the water to soak. InuTaisho as he was hunting caught the scent of a female in heat, so he followed it. When he got close he noticed that the scent attracted other males. Getting a closer smell, he noticed it was Kagome's body giving off the strong scent. Making quick work of the other male youkai, he stepped out in front of Kagome and stared down at her nude body as she soaked in the hot water of the hot spring

By the height of the scent he could tell she was in full heat. He quickly removed his armor, swords, and clothes then stepped into the hot spring. Kagome felt the water of the hot spring move around her. Opening her eyes she saw a naked InuTaisho with red eyes.

~ **LIME/LEMON** ~

"M'lord what's wrong? Why are your eyes red like they are?"

"…." He did not answer; instead he advanced towards her then roughly brought her against him. Picking her up, he laid her on the bank of the hot spring. Using one hand he held her down as his other roamed down her body until it reached her womanhood. Checking to see how wet she was, he stroked his fingers inside her then removed them and replaced his fingers with his hardened member.

"InuTaisho!" she cried out as he took her rough. The way he was growling and his eyes were a deep red she knew that his beast was in control and she knew there was no stopping him until he was done. She did not mind being bedded by him, it was just painful at the moment and she did not know how or what his beast was capable of doing sexually. Soon she cried out in pain as a sharp burning pain was felt in both legs as his claws raked up then as he drew her legs up and bent against her chest as he pounded into her until he released his seed deep into her.

Thinking that he was finished she tried to move but was stopped when he withdrew from her and turned her over, laying her breasts against the embankment of the hot spring, spreading her legs and re-entering her with a rough and quick thrust. Sharp, deep thrusts sent her backwards and forwards causing her breasts to be pressed down and being moved back and forth causing pain, so she tried to raise but felt claws pressed into her back holding her firmly against the ground.

"M'lord please let me up?" trying to rise up again she heard a deep growl followed by claws of both hands slicing down her back to come to rest at her hips. She screamed out. Moving her hair to the side, she revealed his mark then she titled her head as she submitted to him, which made it where his claws were removed from her flesh. He hammered away inside her hard, deep, and fast. He continued plunging into her until she felt warmth shoot into her.

Pulling out of her, the western lord removed her from the hot spring placing her on her hands and knees then came up behind her. Looking back she saw that his eyes were still blood red, the strip on each check were a lot bigger. She watched as he titled his head backwards as his beast entered her roughly again. As he mounted her from behind he raised her up a bit. When she was were he wanted her, he sank his fangs deep into her skin and remained there while he plunged in and out of her roughly. The force that he was taking her, was causing her arms to become sore and she fell forward sending them both forward. When he raised back up taking her with him he held her around the waist with his claws digging into her belly.

With InuTaisho's beast very much in control of his body as he continued roughly taking Kagome his fangs still in her neck and all the other areas where he had used his claws on her heavily bleeding, everything began to get blurry. By the time he had released his seed into her, he was holding all of her weight himself because she had passed out from the amount of blood lost. When he had released her from his hold she fell to the ground not moving.

~ **End of LIME/LEMON** ~

As the inner beast returned to the inner depths of InuTaisho; the strong smell of blood, and mating assaulted his nose. He smelt the smell of youkai blood that had been spilt around the area but then there was the smell of a female in high heat and the scent of heat were covered with blood. Looking around him, he noticed Kagome on the ground before him covered in blood. Blood coming from deep claw marks! Looking down at his claws he saw blood coating them.

"Great Kami what have I done?" he quickly knelt down to her and carefully looked her over. On her back were deep claw marks from ten claws. Gently bringing her up against him, he noticed puncture wounds on her hips, claw marks on both legs, deep puncture wounds on her belly, and deep puncture wounds on the juncture of her neck from his fangs. "My beast; I could of killed her. I must replace the blood she has lost, then clean her body." Slicing his wrist with his claw, he held his wrist to her mouth. Once her mouth was full he pinched her nose closed so she would swallow. He continued to do so until the wound healed back up and redone the process all over again. Not knowing how much blood she had lost, he did the process a third time before he quickly picked her up and entered the hot spring to clean her up.

After the blood was washed from her body, he laid her chest down on the embankment then licked the claw marks on her back that had started to ooze blood. Slowly taking great care with each claw mark, he gently licked them. Cutting the tip of his tongue with his fang he continued licking the wounds. When he was done with her back he moved to her hips, then turned her over and did the same to her belly. After which he removed her from the water then cut his tongue then licked both of her legs. The last one he sat down in the hot spring taking and placing her in his lap then licked the deep puncture wounds where his mark was.

Getting out of the hot spring he dried her off then placed her inner kimono on her minus the outer until the wounds stopped bleeding. Once he had her dressed he dressed himself placing everything back on. Picking her up he left the area to distance them from the smell of dead male youkai's and the scent of Kagome's heat and mating. Finding a new place to make camp, he laid her down then went to get wood to build a fire. Building the fire, he came back over positioned Kagome against him then sliced his wrist and made her drink once more until the wound closed up then laid her down and he laid down behind her. Using his pelt to cover them, he fell asleep with his arm wrapped around her waist.

Many hours later the day was dawning gloriously; the sky was a cobalt-blue, the sun shone overhead in an orb of golden glory. InuTaisho opened his eyes then rose in a sitting position. Kneeling down by the dead fire he placed wood in the pit. When he got the fire going quickly went out to hunt for nourishment. Coming back into camp sometime later he placed a large boar that had many pounds of meat on it over the fire to roast.

"Mmmm." A moan came from behind him. Turning he saw Kagome slowly trying to sit up so he quickly rushed to her side.

"Let me help you." Kneeling down on one knee, he held out a hand for her to take as he placed his free hand on her back. When he looked closely at her when she turned to sit up he noticed that she had a emerald green strips on both cheeks and the same green was above her eyes i{like the way his indigo blue color was}/i. He also noticed that there was a silver star i {not the four points of a star like Midoriko, but rather a full star} /i in the center of her forehead. Over her right shoulder he noticed a silver-white pelt. It had more silver than white. He continued to look at her.

"What are you staring at?" she looked into his eyes.

"Look over your right shoulder and tell me what you see." He watched her do so.

"Your pelt is lying on my shoulder." She answered.

"My pelt is here on my shoulder. That is not my pelt. You will notice the color difference of the two."

"If not yours then whose is it I do not detect anyone else around?"

"_**….**_" He remained silent.

"Wait, if there is no one else around and it is not your pelt…" she all of a sudden tilted when InuTaisho used his hand to pull her backwards by the pelt. "It's My Pelt? How? When;"

"You woke up like this. Do you not remember anything that happened last night?"

"We made camp, you went to hunt. I went to the hot spring to soak in the water. While soaking I felt the water move around me. When I opened my eyes you were standing nude in the water with red eyes and your strips were bigger than normal. The next thing I know you lifted me out of the water then we ended up with you bedding me roughly several times. The first you used your claws and clawed up both my legs."

"While hunting I smelt a female in high heat. I followed it to see other male youkai around. When I noticed it was you, I killed all those other males. The reason that my eyes were red is because my beast took full control. It acted on instinct. That instinct was to mate. When my beast subsided I smelt blood of the male youkai that I killed, but also blood and the scent of fresh mating. Looking around I saw you in front of me covered in blood. I quickly made you drink a lot of my blood to replace the blood I made your body bleed forth from all the claw and deep fang marks." She heard sadness in his voice.

"As you said it was instinct. Don't feel upset that I was hurt and covered in blood. I am not upset that it happened. It was truly not your fault that I was hurt."

"It could have been a lot worse. I could have killed you!" she put her hand on his cheek.

"But it did not. Your dog instinct took over in this form telling you to mate; to find the female in heat and breed her. I understand, and I am not upset. So tell me what do these changes mean? Am I still human with youkai blood or am I youkai?"

"You are now a full Inu-youkai. Though, you still have your miko power within you as well."

"So I can do the same things as you? The cloud thing that you travel on?"

"Yes, you would be able to do so. Plus the sphere, the whip from your claws; we would have to test you to see what your abilities are. Plus I will have to train you in the ways of an Inu youkai."

"Can I turn into that dog form like you and you're eldest as well?"

"That is one I will train you. We will eat then travel back to our domain." He removed a big chunk of meat and gave it to her, then took some for himself.

When they were finished he helped her to her feet then handed her the other kimono that he did not put back on her last night. After she was dressed he put out the fire, grabbed the sword then he took to the sky and they headed back to the domain. Once they landed in the courtyard the guards looked at them.

"M'lord, who is this; you leave with lady Kagome and come back with this…"

"Relax Yemon, I am Kagome. Just a bit of change;"

"Lady Kagome!" Yemon looked her over at the changes. He heard a slight growl as he let his eyes roam over her slowly. "Very fine changes that have happened to you." He quickly bowed. "M'lord a message was delivered for you. It is within your study."

"Very well; you may return to your duties." InuTaisho turned to walk to the main building with Kagome.

"Why did you growl at Yemon?" she asked as they walked.

"Did you not see the way he looked at you or smell the arousal coming off of him?"

"You are upset that another male was aroused by the way I look, when not very long ago you told me a lord and a lady could take others to bed? Not that I plan on doing anything with him. I mean he is my guard for goodness sake. It is not like other women would become aroused by you, M'lord. With the way you look and I am sure you would take concubines as well if you chose; am I correct?"

"That would be talked about at a later time. You may go find Rin. I am sure she would be happy to see that we have returned."

"Alright;" She left to find Rin. Walking to the garden she thought over what she might do after going to Rin's marriage ceremony. Would she go to the village or come back to the western castle. Not seeing Rin out in the garden she returned to the main building and headed to Rin's room. Knocking, she slid the door open to see Rin was taking a nap. So she closed the door then went to her room to gather fresh clothes and headed to the bathhouse.

Inside the bathhouse Kagome laid her clean clothes down then began the process of undressing piece by little piece until she stood there naked before stepping into the water. "_AAHHHH_; this really feels so good." She leaned back and closed her eyes and just soaked with her back towards the door. Enjoying the heat as she sat there did not last long when all of a sudden the door to the bathhouse slid open.

"Forgive me lady Kagome, but lord InuTaisho has summoned for you to come to the study." A male's voice came from the door. She stood up then turned around to see Yemon.

"Thank you Yemon. You may leave now." She voiced as she stepped out of the water to get the towel to dry off so she could get dressed. While she was drying, she could smell the scent of a spicy scent coming off of Yemon. "Do you not have a mate Yemon? One that you can bed or does she not submit to you?"

"No lady Kagome. I have no mate to go to at night to bed." He answered as he watched her get dressed.

"You know that I could have you punished for watching me dress and not turning your back. I will over look it this time, but do not get into the habit of doing this. It will be our secret for now. We don't want talk started that the lady of the west is bedding her own guard now do we?"

"No lady Kagome. Thank you." Yemon and Kagome walked out of the bathhouse. She headed to the study and Yemon back to the main gate.

Heading to the study she was stopped by a servant. "Lady Kagome; is that you?"

"Yes Hanako it is me. Who else would it be?"

"A female, the lord would be checking out to start up on getting concubines. He had checked women out before to see if he wanted them as his concubines or not."

"How many did he do that with and when?"

"Around ten I believe. All of them, arranging from young girls up to mature women. I know not if he has searched out any to begin again since he has been back in the living realm."

"I should get to the study. He had summoned me."

"We could talk later." Hanako voiced.

"That would be great." Kagome headed the rest of the way to the study.

_**{{{{Knocking}}}}**_

"You may enter, Kagome." InuTaisho voiced.

"Did you need something for me to be summoned?" she asked as she walked into the study closing the door.

"Word has been sent for Rin to arrive at lord Kamenosuke's domain for the ceremony to join the two as mates in a week's time."

"Oh! That soon?" she walked to the scrolls and just stared at them. He could not help but to walk over to her and wrap his arms around her to comfort her with the soon to loss of the one who she spent a great amount of time caring and being with.

"If Kami shows blessing on us, there would be pups running around soon enough." He could picture in his mind pups running around while she was pregnant with a pup within her.

"Should I let Rin know?"

"The information will be let known at the evening meal." InuTaisho voiced with his nose buried in her hair.

"I will return to my room to rest until then." She kissed him on the cheek then walked to the door and stopped. "Are you planning to send for young girls {young teens} to mature young women to try them out to see which ones you like to make into concubines?" Kagome turned to look at him.

"Hanako has been talking I see."

"She thought I was a woman you brought to the domain to try out to see if you wanted her for a concubine until I said who I was. I asked her what she had meant then she told me so please don't be mad or upset with her."

"I will not hold an answer from you. I plan on taking a few for the days you are unable to be bedded. They will not hold on high positions."

"A few; how many is a few for you?" she asked.

Two or three." He answered.

"When will you begin to look for them? Am I allowed to help look for them?"

"I will begin after Rin's ceremony. No, you can not help to pick them, but you can give orders to them. They will know that you are my mate and not one of them will be above you."

"Even though I know it is your right to do so, it still does not soften the feeling of sadness, of finding this out so soon after you take me as your mate. It would be like me coming out and telling you after you just got done shooting your seed into me during or after mating and saying 'Thank you for attempting to impregnate me with your seed, but I need or I am going to go out looking for another male to bed me as a male concubine.' That is almost as bad as a slap in the face or a knife rammed into your heart." She gave him a weak smile.

"I would look for them, my love. It does not mean that I would bed them and take and make them my concubine right away. I am enjoying my new mate. I have fought long and hard to get you to allow me to make you my mate. So I do not plan on looking to soon. My mate will take presence as an importance of the day. Well first and foremost are the domain and the ruling, and then followed by one's mate and the satisfaction of the lady of the lands. So one would say 'there is no hurry' to look for someone to become any concubines." He began kissing her neck as his hands worked into her kimono kneading her breasts.

The kissing of her neck and the kneading of her breasts soon erupted to where both of her hands were planted on the wall with the western lord behind her rapidly plunging deep in and out of her as she panted and called out his name.

A knock came at the door. "M'lord the evening meal…" the owner of the voice quieted down when a loud and angry growl came from the study. A few seconds passed when the study door slid open to reveal a red eyed lord. The servant looked at how his hakama was slightly messy and the scent of arousal came from him. "Pardon me M'lord. It was not my intent to interrupt you while you were mating." The servant bowed then left.

"Come, my mate. We will go eat our nourishment but do not think that this has ended. Our joining will continue after we eat." He straightened up the way both his hakama and haori looked as she got dressed. When they walked out of the study to head to the dining hall, they passed Hanako. "Continue onto the dining hall and I will follow in a moment, after speaking with Hanako." Kagome gave him a nod then continued on until she reached the dining hall as he followed after Hanako to talk to her.

"Hello, Kagome. When did you get back?" Rin asked.

"We got back a while ago. You were asleep or I would of let you know when we had arrived."

"Did you get what you went to get?"

"Yes we got what we went to get, plus more." Kagome answered.

"You look different Kagome. You have color above your eyes and a stripe on both cheeks like Sesshoumaru-sama and lord InuTaisho. You have a star on your forehead that looks pretty. How did you change to where you have the changes?"

"That is one of the plus more things that we got while we were away. We were able to see old friends that neither he nor I have seen in a very long time."

"Where is lord InuTaisho?"

"He will be here in a moment. He had to speak to someone then he will be here." Not long after they stopped talking a bit did the door to the dining hall open and InuTaisho walked in. "See what, did I tell you."

"Good evening lord InuTaisho." Rin smiled at him as he took his seat.

"Evening Rin;"

"Did you get everything you needed to talk to Hanako about settled?"

"Yes, what needed to be spoken about was talked about and dealt with." He answered. She sat there looking at him wondering what he had to talk to Hanako about. Then she remembered that she told him what Hanako had told her about trying out other females to see which would be good to be a concubine. Then she also remembered that Hanako was once one of his concubines.

"_I wonder if he had talked to her about returning to being one of the concubines that he would take upon himself._" she voiced to herself.

"That is good to hear. Would you mind explaining things to Rin on what you had found out?" she watched as he gave a nod, as the servants came in bringing their food. One had placed a kettle of tea in the center of the table then placed a already filled cup in front of Kagome before another took the kettle and poured some tea for both InuTaisho and Rin before leaving.

"Rin, word was sent from your soon to be mate informing that the ceremony to join the both of you is to be in one week."

"That soon!" Rin sat her tea cup down.

"I thought that to Rin when I heard about it. It just seems like yesterday that Sesshoumaru brought you to my group, then brought me here to be healed then heal you when you were sick and me becoming sick in the process. And now in a week you will be starting your own life with your mate and soon having children to take care of." Kagome picked up her bowl and began to eat. When she ate, some of her food went down wrong so she grabbed her tea cup and quickly downed her tea. "Wow that tea was strong. Must have been made quickly and they put to much tea and not enough water to make it taste so bitter." She said out loud. InuTaisho smiled to himself when she drank the tea down. Kagome looked to see the smile on his lips. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because of the face that you had just made after drinking the tea." He answered. "Would you care for more tea my dear?"

"Yes, please." She answered as he grabbed the kettle and poured her more tea as she began eating once more.

The evening meal carried on with more talking about different things while everyone finished eating their food. Once they were done Rin and Kagome walked to the door and walked into the foyer then began to walk outside to enjoy an evening walk together. As they walked the two talked about different things about the upcoming ceremony and how sad Rin felt that Sesshoumaru was not going to be there for her. She let Kagome know how happy she was that she and lord InuTaisho would at least be there for her and with her at the ceremony. After finding themselves all talked out, they found themselves heading back to the main building then down the hall to Rin's room.

"Good night Kagome and thank you for walking with me and talking."

"You are more than welcome Rin. I will see you in the morning." Kagome hugged the soon to be married woman that Rin had turned out to be, and then she turned and headed to her own room. The door to the study opened as she neared it.

"My lovely mate, come let us retire to our chamber to finish what we had began before we were interrupted for the evening meal." He took a hold of her hand then began to lead the way down the remainder of the hall then down the hall that led to her room and to his which would be classed theirs when he summoned the other lords and ladies of the other domains.

"So did Hanako agree to be your concubine once more?" she asked as he closed the door to the bedchamber.

"What do you mean?" he walked over to his mate.

"You know, when you needed to speak to Hanako while I continued to the dining hall."

"That was not what I spoke to her about. Seeking her out to speak to her about becoming my concubine did not enter into my mind until now that you spoke of such." He answered. "_Why did I not think of that? Hanako had once been so before and she had no problem with being so, but I informed my mate that I would not search for any for some time. Until I search for the right females to become concubines and if for some reason my mate can't take me within her for bedding, I could seek Hanako out for such, being she knows what must be done before coming to me._" he thought to himself as he helped his mate to undress followed by himself.

"I know that it is up to the lord of a domain when he takes a concubine and is not up to the lady of the domain, but would you let me know when you wish to look for girls or women to become your concubines so it is not a surprise when I see a female in your arms, or on this futon, or whenever you decide to bed her to test her out and I happen to walk in on you?"

"I will accept your request about doing so. Would you do the same that you ask of me, if you choose to do so with another male? That would keep me from having my inner beast from coming to the surface and killing the male that you would be with."

"Yes, I would do the same, even though I do not plan to do so with anyone else other than my mate this time around. Not like what happened when I was Sesshoumaru's and ended up being Kouga's mate as well."

**_A Week Later…._**

"Come along Rin, we must be going." Kagome slid the door open. "We must be on our way. We have a long way to travel."

"I know Kagome. I just don't know what to take."

"Just the kimonos you want to take as long as it is light. The rest of your things will be brought to you later." Rin quickly moved about while Kagome was talking. When she was done they left the room heading to the courtyard. As they gathered by InuTaisho and he was about to lift up into the sky Rin's eyes lit up.

"Wait!" Rin ran in the direction where the two-headed dragon was. "Bye Ah-Un. You be a good boy for Kagome. Protect her." She hugged the dragon and kissed each head before running back to Kagome and InuTaisho. "Ok, Rin is ready." With that they rose to the sky heading to the northeast.

As they flew to the northeast Rin watched as the land passed by under them. As they carried on both Kagome and InuTaisho could pick up the smell of salt and knew that tears were in Rin's eyes.

"_Damn you Sesshoumaru! Why can't you let your pride go and pass the testes? It goes to prove that you don't care for anyone except Sesshoumaru. Well it will be your loss when or if you ever return!_" Kagome said to herself as she pulled Rin to her and held her.

That afternoon as the sun was beginning to start its trek through the sky for evening the three travelers saw the ocean and knew they were close. When they got close the western lord landed and the three began walking until they entered the village.

"Could you take us to lord Kamenosuke?" Kagome asked.

"What would you want with him youkai?" asked an old man.

"We are bringing to him, his soon to be mate." InuTaisho spoke. When he did Kagome motioned to Rin.

"Did you say lord Kamenosuke?" a voice came from behind them. They turned to see a woman in servant's clothes.

"Yes, we inquired about him." InuTaisho spoke yet again.

"Come follow me. I am a servant in lord Kamenosuke's home." The woman led the way to the house then inside. "Please remain here and I will let the lord know you are here." The woman bowed.

"Welcome lord InuTaisho. Who might this woman beside you be? I would of thought the one named lady Kagome would come with my soon to be wife and yourself?"

"Excuse me, lord Kamenosuke, but I am lady Kagome. As you can see I am no longer human but am an Inu youkai as my mate here." Kagome spoke up.

"Either way, you are welcome here. Please let me have you shown to your rooms." He looked over and smiled at Rin before summoning for some servants.

"You called for us?" the servants bowed.

"You, show lord InuTaisho and lady Kagome to guest rooms and you take my soon to be wife to the room made up for her."

"Yes, M'lord." The servant bowed.

"You will be summoned when the evening meal is ready to be served. Again welcome and may your stay be pleasant." With that said they were lead to their rooms. When Kagome and InuTaisho got to their room, Kagome was surprised at how well she could hear the waves of the ocean. Going over to the window she looked out and saw how close they were to the beach.

"It sure is pretty." She continued to look outside.

"Not as pretty as the woman in my arms that I now call my mate." InuTaisho wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his nose to her neck where his mark lay.

"Mmm how very sweet. Thank…you." She all of a sudden yawned as she spoke to him.

"Are you tired, mate?"

"Yes." She answered. "I wonder if I would have enough time to rest a bit before we are summoned for the evening meal."

"We will rest." He picked her up and carried her to their futon then laid her down and lay down behind her and bringing her up against him then wrapped his arm around her waist. She laid there a bit before closing her eyes then falling asleep. An hour passed when a knock came to the door. InuTaisho slowly got up and went to answer the door. He opened the door enough for the servant to see his whole body and nothing else behind him.

"Please come, follow me and I will take you to the dining hall for you to eat."

"Let me get my mate." He closed the door then turned and walked over to his mate. "Wake up love. We are summoned to the dining hall to eat."

"Mmm." Yawning, she slowly opened her eyes then took a moment to sit up. Taking her hand he led her to the door then walked out of the room.

"Follow me." The servant turned and led the way to the dining hall.

The following morning came early. Kagome quickly woke up and got dressed. She went to the window and looked out at the ocean. She told herself that after the morning meal she was going to go down and walk along the beach. As she stared out the window a knock came to the door. Turning at the sound of the door opening, she saw a servant enter the room.

"Come, I will led you to the morning meal." She turned InuTaisho and Kagome followed.

"Greeting, lord InuTaisho and lady Kagome. I trust that you sleep well."

"We slept well lord Kamenosuke. Thank you." InuTaisho spoke.

"Lord Kamenosuke, could you tell me is Shiori and her mother Shizu still resides here in or on the out skirts of the village or not?"

"You have heard of them?"

"Yes. I was with a group that contained a hanyou, a kitsune, a fire neko, two humans, plus a human miko which was me. We protected the village from the bat clan that was lead by Shiori's grandfather Tagiokumaru. The villagers tried to save the village by sacrificing Shiori by giving her to Tagiokumaru because she is a hanyou. Half human and half bat youkai.

"Yes, I remember hearing of those events. All the time the villagers done that act towards her, I was away from the village on other matters. Upon my return and hearing what had happened, I summoned those who were involved in the action. They were punished. They became servants within these walls for three full years. Their entire livelihood was given to Shizu and her daughter Shiori for those three years. Some of the villagers still disagree with having Shiori still here or any youkai at that."

"Yes, we were aware of that when we had arrived and asked to be brought here."

"You had mentioned that some of the villagers still disagree with having Shiori still here. Are they still in that shack on the beach close to the path that goes along the cliff by the sea that you can see the old bat clan den?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, they still remain their, but it is no longer a shack. That is one of the things that was repaid to them because of the treatment they had received. Their dwelling is well built like those of the village. If you would like, I could lead you there after the morning meal."

"Yes, that would be great. I know that I have changed a great bit since I have been here and know that they won't know me by look." All four began to eat.

After they had finished eating lord Kamenosuke informed his staff that he was stepping out. Once that was done he led everyone out the main door and main gate, around his home then walked through the village talking away with his guests. Villagers watched as they walked along then headed towards the beach. Soon the dwelling came into view.

"Wow, you were not joking when you said the dwelling was made better."

"Lady Shizu, are you there?" lord Kamenosuke called out as they approached. Getting closer they watched as the cover for the door moved aside and a older woman slowly made her way outside.

"Lord Kamenosuke! What a surprise to see you once again. Who are these that are with you?" she looked them over. "Two youkai and a young looking woman; I am forgetting my manners. Please come inside." They followed behind then sat down once inside.

"Where is your daughter Shiori?" lord Kamenosuke asked.

"She went to check on the traps and will be back soon. So who are these people?"

"This young woman is my soon to be wife. The ceremony will be held in two days. This here is lord InuTaisho and lady Kagome. They rule the western domain."

"Kagome; I remember a girl that came here by the name of Kagome. She traveled with a strange group."

"The girl wore a strange green and white outfit that looked strange and revealed a lot." Kagome spoke up.

"Yes, that she did wear. How did you know that?"

"Because that was me lady Shizu but many years ago." Kagome answered.

"That can not be. The girl was human."

"The group contained a hanyou in a red haori and hakama with silver hair and dog ears. His name was Inuyasha. The kitsune was named Shippo, there was a fire neko named Kirara. There was a woman with a large bone weapon. Her name was Sango. Then there was a monk that always loved rubbing and groping women's backsides and asking them if they would bare him children. His name was Miroku. I was the one carrying a bow and quiver of arrows and a strange large yellow bag. I would always say 'sit boy or just sit' when Inuyasha made me mad."

"If you were the girl why did the group come seeking out Shiori?"

"We came at first because Inuyasha was told if he killed the protector of the coral sphere who was a bat hanyou, he could make his sword cut through barriers. But after we arrived and we saw a little girl being carried on a platform by the villagers and she screamed 'Mommy' and Tagiokumaru came with the other bat youkai. We fought to get Shiori back for you from Tagiokumaru. That was when you found out Shiori's father Tsukuyomaru was killed by his own father because he wished to live in peace with the humans, to insure peace and happiness for you and Shiori. After the fight Shiori laid the coral stone on the ground and Inuyasha cut it in half."

"Where is your group now?" Shizu asked.

"They were killed during that last battle with Naraku. I barely survived the battle. I was taken and healed by Inuyasha's brother lord Sesshoumaru."

"How is it that there are two lords of the west?"

"There are not two. Lord InuTaisho is Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father. He reclaimed the western lands." Kagome stopped when the cover for the door moved and a teenaged girl came in.

"Mother why are there two youkai's and a strange woman here?"

"Shiori do you remember the girl that came to help you with the hanyou in red?"

"Yes, the really nice lady."

"The female youkai is that girl that we speak about. She is no longer human." Shiori looked her over while her mother told her what Kagome had said to prove it was her.

"How is it that you are now youkai? What kind of youkai are you?"

"I was wounded really badly, so the western lord at the time named lord Sesshoumaru had me drink his blood to heal. Since then I had been wounded a few other times and the current lord, lord InuTaisho had done the same thing his son had done. I am an Inuyoukai."

"Would you please pardon me, but I must return to prepare for the upcoming marriage ceremony. Would you care to join me Rin?"

"Ok." Rin stood up and left with lord Kamenosuke, while Kagome, Shiori, Shizu, and InuTaisho talked more.

Shiori asked if they would remain with them for the midday meal, because she wanted to hear of the different adventures Kagome and her group had after they helped her and her mom out. InuTaisho had even pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath. Deciding that she wanted to walk the beach for a bit before heading back to lord Kamenosuke's; Kagome and InuTaisho stood up and gave them a bow then left. Taking off her sandals, Kagome stopped, bent down putting her hands in the salt water then came back up splashing InuTaisho then ran away from him looking over her shoulder laughing.

"She wants me to chase her does she? To bad we are close to the village or I would shift and chase my mate." He ran after her. When he was about to grab her, she made a sharp turn to the right, away from him. She moved out of his reach a few more times before she let him catch her. As he was about ready to kiss her or nuzzle her neck, she got out of his arms and playfully ran again. When he finally caught her he wrapped his arms around her waist and his pelt around one leg. "This chasing is really fun in our dog form. So is joining of our bodies in that form. When we return, we will begin your training on teaching you how to shift."


	65. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

It was the day of the marriage ceremony. Rin stood in her room nervous as the servants helped get Rin dressed in her white wedding kimono, hair styled, and adorned with beautiful ornaments, combs, and other accessories. When she was dressed, she was led out of her room. Kagome walked next to her as they left the domain. InuTaisho followed behind them as they walked through the village to get to the Shinto shrine. Once at the shrine Kagome and InuTaisho went to one side. Rin and Kamenosuke knelt down in front of the priest. The priest turned around and performed purification.

Afterwards the priest followed by the ritual elder couples related lord Kamenosuke offer their lasting favors and blessings on the newly-weds. The ceremony continued to where lord Kamenosuke read an oath that he would keep.

Those attending then watched as the three nuptial cups are passed between the bridegroom and bride. After which the bridegroom and bride proceeded to the sanctuary to offer a symbolic offerings to the Kami. Coming out of the sanctuary lord Kamenosuke stood in front of everyone.

"Come to my domain to celebrate this joining." They both waited as family and friends left to gather at the domain, before they left the shrine and slowly made their way to their home. As they neared they heard the guests, but when they arrived they quieted down.

"Honored guests welcome lord Kamenosuke and his lady, lady Rin." Cheers and clapping were heard as they entered. The bridegroom and bride walked to the head of the table and sat down and began eating and drinking sake. They watched as people stood and made speeches, songs, and blessings.

"Lord Kamenosuke, lady Rin; the lord of the western lands wishes to honor you." A servant spoke.

"Lord Kamenosuke, I would like to present you this gift." He handed it to a servant and it was taken to him. "The sword is made of high quality and is highly sharp. If you would notice the cord in the hilt. You would know it was handed to you at the western domain upon winning the right to join together with lady Rin. The white and blue are the colors of the western domain. The royal purple being the color of your domain. The colors of the two domains joined together in alliance." Lord Kamenosuke withdrew the sword and tested the weight and looked over the craftsmanship of the work, then slid it back into the sheath and stood to his feet. He walked over and stood in front of InuTaisho and held out his hand.

"I except alliance between us." The two lords shook hands before Kamenosuke turned and walked back to his bride and sat down as did the western lord. The eating and drinking of sake continued until Kamenosuke stood back up. "Honored guests and new ally, on behalf of myself and my new bride, we thank you for coming and celebrating this great event. My bride and I bid you a good night." Both Kamenosuke and Rin left the room. Kagome and InuTaisho made their way out of the room and headed to the room they were staying in.

"What a great ceremony." Kagome came up to InuTaisho. "What do you think?" she untied the tie that held his haori closed and slid it off his shoulders followed by his inner haori. She trailed her fingers down his bare chest to the top of his hakama, her tongue followed down his chest. Stopping to lick his nipples, trailing to his navel, then slowly ventured down to his hakama.

"My mate." He moaned out as he felt her lips and tongue on the skin at the top of his hakama. A knock came to the door as she began to untie the tie of his hakama and started to lower them. A sigh came from the both of them as Kagome stood back up then InuTaisho went to the door and opened it.

"Pardon me, but lady Rin would like to speak with lady Kagome." Behind InuTaisho, Kagome fixed her kimono then walked to the door.

"I will be right back." She touched InuTaisho's arm then followed the human servant. Arriving at a well decorated door, the servant knocked. A few minutes later the door opened.

"Lady Kagome as requested."

"Kagome!" Kagome walked over to the futon Rin sat on.

"What did you need Rin? This is the time you should be spending in intimate joining with your mate." Kagome watched as Rin leaned close to Kagome.

"He began touching and kissing me. He wants to remove my kimono." Rin whispered in Kagome's ear.

"Lord Kamenosuke, could I have some alone time with Rin?" she watched him nod then walked out of the room. "Rin what your mate was doing is natural. It is natural for mates to kiss, touch and other intimate things together. Don't be ashamed to be unclothed for your mate behind closed doors, in your room. The act of being together is enjoyable. Though there is an intimate part of the joining that will hurt at first then it will be replaced with great pleasure that you will enjoy a lot for the rest of your life." Kagome went on explaining things to her before she stood up then walked out into the hall. "She is new at this and is frightened so take it slow. Talk her through this. Before you enter her let her know that she will feel pain for a bit. If possible once inside give her a moment to adjust to you, and then go for it. I will bid you a joyful night lord Kamenosuke." She bowed to him then turned.

"Thank you lady Kagome." He walked back into his room as Kagome walked back to hers.

"What did Rin require of you?" was heard as she entered the room and was greeted by her mate as she removed her outer kimono.

"She was afraid when he began kissing, touching and wanted to remove her kimono. I had explained that it was natural for mates to do those things and more." She turned in her mate's arms then untied the sash and slid his haori off followed by his inner haori. Once he was undress, she walked him backwards to the futon until he was forced to lie down or fall backwards.

~ _**Short Lime/Lemon**_ ~

Once he was on his back, she crawled up his body nipping his skin along the way. She nipped and licked the inside of his thighs then his hips, bypassing his groin nipping his abdomen. Reaching his right nipple, she drew it into her. Twisting his nipple around in her mouth her fangs drew blood. Taking her tongue she licked up the blood. As her teasing continued he reached down to draw her up his body more but she growled at him and pinned his arms down at his sides.

"No, hurrying me!" she grounded her womanhood against his growing erection as she took the tip of his ear into her mouth and nipped it. Unpinning his hands she trailed her hand down to his groin then began rubbing and stroking him. Pleasure growls and moans started to come from him. Enjoying the sounds coming from him she brought her mouth down on his throat when she felt his hand grab her bottom. She lowered her fangs to his throat in a dominate move.

Feeling her fangs at his throat his inner beast growled in response. Ignoring the dominate hold on his throat, he took a hold of her hips and rolled to the side and pinned her to the futon though she still had her fangs at his throat. Her fangs released his neck when he slid two fingers into her hot sheath between her legs.

"Let me show you how to dominate." Just then they heard Rin cry out down the hall. Kagome's eyes turned red and quickly sat up. "Easy mate, it was the pain of lord Kamenosuke taking Rin. She is not in danger or hurt. Lie back down love." He used his hands to lower her back down and pinned her.

Leaning down he began to lick his mark. When he could tell that she was calm he released her arms then licked his way down to her breast and sucked on the taut nipple then switched to the other while he rubbed the nub between her thighs. Her hips began rising off the futon as a deep warm feeling rose up.

"Inu…Taisho!" she called out. He continued his rubbing as her hips thrust wildly. Moving his fingers away he replaced them with his hardened length.

~ _**End of Short Lime/Lemon**_ ~

After he released his seed in her, the western lord remained inside Kagome, for a bit before pulling out of her then lying on his side taking her with him. He laid there with his arms tightly wrapped around her waist.

"When do you have to summon or send a scroll out to the other ruling lords and the lady of the east about you taking me as your mate?"

"The summoning will wait for a while before I send word to have them arrive to check if it is true what would be in the summoning scroll sent out to them but it must not be a long time before doing so."

"Kouga will be mad that not long after the challenge that I beat him in, that you took me as your mate."

"If you still wish or if he still wishes to bed you, you can use him as one of the males that you could choose to do so."

"His anger will be too great to talk to him about anything." As they talked her breathing became even so he knew she had fallen asleep so he did the same.

Morning came early when a knock came to the door. InuTaisho was up when the knock came. Upon answering the knock he walked over, knelt down then reached out to gently wake Kagome. Opening her eyes she stretched causing the bed cover to move exposing her bare breasts. Leaning down he licked both of her nipples.

"An enjoyable sight to see." He slid his hand down the side of her breast. "You had best get dressed so we can seek food in the dining hall. Though I could forgo the morning meal and feast on you this morning." After she was dressed they headed to eat.

"Good morning lord Kamenosuke, lady Rin." Kagome and InuTaisho gave a bow before kneeling down to await the morning meal. They both saw how the both of them were tired looking. Both Kagome and InuTaisho could smell the body fluids from both Rin and Kamenosuke joining their bodies. The smell was that of recent and not from after Kagome had talked to Rin before she returned to her room last night. The freshness had to of been sometime during predawn.

"Lord Kamenosuke, we plan on returning to our domain after this meal. There are things within the domain that must be dealt with."

"That is well understood, for I as well need to do important things now that I have taken a wife." Everyone in the room began eating their food in quiet peace.

Sometime had passed from everyone sitting down eating and talking when Kagome went to the room and grabbed her bag that held the extra kimonos that she had brought with her to the ceremony. She was now standing next to InuTaisho while the two lords talked.

"I am going to miss you Kagome." Rin hugged Kagome.

"And I am going to miss you as well Rin. But we will see each other soon. Lord Kamenosuke please send us word upon lady Rin becoming with child and when she would be do. I would very much like to be here for her during that time."

"Word will be sent, lady Kagome." With that said the western lord took Kagome to himself and lifted to the sky heading back to the western lands.

~ _**The Afterlife**_ ~

In an area surrounded by nothing but white a very aggravated Sesshoumaru sat looking at food that had appeared in front of him to eat. He was pissed that his brother kept coming to him and different scenes of his life kept showing over and over again, but as soon as the events played and he gave an answer the event stopped and Inuyasha left saying he had failed once more and the area became white once more and he was left alone.

"Are you ready to get your head out of your ass Sesshoumaru and realize why you are here and why you keep failing?"

"Speak not to me as you are _**Inuyasha**_!" a angry growl came from Sesshoumaru.

"What are you going to do about it Asshole! You can not hurt me because I am dead. How long are you going to allow your pride continue to control you? Do you care about anything that could be happening in the living realm? Think how this could be affecting your mate. How do you think Kagome is taking this? Did you not tell her that you would no do anything to hurt her? Do you not think this might be doing just that? Hell if you don't want to think about your mate, then think about the girl that has followed you for so many years. Do you not think she believes you have abandoned her?" Inuyasha stood there looking at his half brother.

"You know nothing Inuyasha. Do not think you can tell me how to answer for anything."

"You think that I do not know anything? We have seen everything from the time we died up until the Fate's brought your sorry ass here. We are even able to see what is going on in the living realm now even. We know what has and is happening to the western lands. We see what has and is happening to your mate and our friends Kagome, we even seen the same with your ward and our father."

"Tell me of my lands, my ward, and mate."

"That information, I can not tell you. What information like that is up to the Fate's to show you. So you see biDear/i/b brother, I do know quiet a bit and look and see who is the one who knows nothing!"

"Leave."

"As you wish, you stupid Ass." Inuyasha faded as he walked away. An angry growl was heard then the flash of green as he sent the whip at Inuyasha but since it did not hit Inuyasha, he used his acid and melted the heap of food that was in front of him.

~_** End of Afterlife**_ ~

Back in the living realm four weeks have passed since InuTaisho and Kagome had returned from the marriage ceremony in the northeast. For the first few days to a week Kagome had went to Rin's old room to walk with her to the dining hall for meals or to bathe and had even searched the garden for Rin, then realized that Rin was no longer there. The western lord kept Kagome comfortable and busy during many private moments between them during the day to keep her mind off of Rin being gone. Between the duties of the land and the private times spent together the western lord had been teaching her what she could and could not do as a youkai.

It was now after the morning meal and they were out in the meadow practicing what he had taught her. He had finished instructing her how to turn from her every day form to her dog form. She stood there and watched as he went from his human looking youkai form that they used everyday, to feeling a wind start picking up then watched as an indigo blue light form around him then next there was a gigantic white dog in front of her.

"Oh wow!" she gazed at him with her mouth open. "You are much bigger and taller than Sesshoumaru." Slowly she walked closer to him then walked under him, looking at his under carriage. "Yes, way bigger than Sesshoumaru." She then placed her head to his front leg, nuzzling it. Hearing a growl, she moved out from under him and back to the area that she stood when he changed into his dog form. Standing there she watched as InuTaisho turned back.

"Now it is your turn to try. Remember what I instructed you to do. Close your eyes and focus." He felt the wind around them begin to move. "That is it. Keep focus."

An emerald green color covered her then came, a painful growl as the green color grew then faded. InuTaisho stared up at a pure black female inu. Where the emerald stripes on her wrists were in the humanoid form, silver hair now flowed in the breeze. Over her shoulder where her pelt would be the hair of it was silver as well. On her forehead was a silver star. Emerald green stripe was outlined at the back hinges of her mouth. InuTaisho was amazed at what he saw.

"Alright shift back." When she shifted back he watched in slow motion as she went to her knees. He rushed towards her and caught her before she hit the ground. "You did great. Come I will take you to our chamber to rest." He picked her up in his arms then carried her.

"You did not tell me that it would hurt to shift." She said as her head rested on his shoulder.

"For those who are born youkai, shifting does not bother them or hurt. You were changed from a human to a youkai so the change shifted and changed your bones. It will not always hurt you." Reaching their bedchamber he laid her down on the futon. "Rest, I will come to get you for the midday meal." He kissed her then stood and left the room.

"What has happened M'lord?" Hanako came around the corner close to the study.

"Lady Kagome had shifted for the first time which drained her. She is to rest. I will go get her come midday meal."

~ _**The Afterlife**_ ~

In the white area of his holding Sesshoumaru paced back and forth waiting for the hanyou to come back, but had been rewarded with nothing. He was rewarded with nothing but himself and an all white room.

"What am I doing in this place?" he asked to himself.

"_**You have been told that by the hanyou many times.**_" his inner self answered.

"Why answer the questions of the events when the hanyou says my answers are a failure then the scene ends?" ha asked once more.

"_**So you can return to our mate and Rin. You idiot.**_"

"This Sesshoumaru is no idiot."

"_**You could of fooled me and I am your inner self.**_"

Sesshoumaru growled at his inner beast.

"What point are these events being shown to me? My actions speak right."

"_**What does all the events show you that are the same? What are the Fate's trying to show you?**_"

"The events show killing. Killing is a way of life, when one is a lord. One must not show weak skills, weak mind or body, and show no mercy to those that deserve death."

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" a male's voice came to him. Looking around he watched as the dead monk appeared then walked over to him. "Inuyasha is still brash as he was while alive, as you are as stubborn but have become even more so and you are still alive. I would ask you to watch each and seriously seek the true answer that would make a great difference in each, and how or what could be different or better for each. I would have you seek out what is right for each and what their meaning is before it is too late for you." Miroku turned and vanished.

"_**Why did you not question of the real intent of the reason you are here? What the Fate's have taken you out of the lands or the living?**_"

"…." He did not answer himself.

~_** End of Afterlife**_ ~

In the living realm a month has passed. Everything had started to become more of a routine for Kagome without thinking that Rin would come out of no where to come and take her to the garden. The sound and image at the meals had finally stopped as well. InuTaisho had helped out a lot by having her train with him on her shifting and her other youkai abilities. She could shift now without closing her eyes to focus to shift. He had also kept her busy with intimate times. One such time Yemon had walked in on them while they were bathing. Another time Hanako caught them when she came to the study to inform them the midday meal was going to be served.

_**Flash Back of Two Days Before…**_

"_Enter._" Kagome looked up from her reading, and looked towards the study door to see Yemon walk into the room. He did not even look her way as he walked in. To show that what he needed to say was not important, she went back to her reading. "Report Yemon;"

"The warriors that you sent out with scrolls have returned. There was no message sent back with them."

"You may return to your duties." Yemon bowed then left the study.

"What scrolls were sent out?" she looked up from her reading once more.

"Word was sent to the other domains summoning them to the western domain. They are to arrive within two days."

"How long would they have to stay?" she asked.

"Just till the end of that day or until morning of the next."

~ _**End of Flash Back**_ ~

After practicing she went to bathe then headed to the bedchamber, removed her slippers by the futon and lay down. It was coming time for the midday meal when Hanako came in to see that Kagome was still asleep.

"Kagome, it is coming time for the midday meal. It would be best to wake up to ready yourself."

"Thank you Hanako. Say none of the other domain rulers have arrived, have they?"

"No, none have arrived." Hanako answered as Kagome stood up. She wobbled a bit on her feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yes just a bit dizzy, but I will be ok in a moment." She slipped on her slippers then walked to the door.

"Hello my mate." InuTaisho greeted as she walked into the dining hall.

"Hello." She answered as she took her seat. The servants began brining the food in once she was sitting down. Looking over the food, she took her chopsticks and plucked out all the meat in her soup, then began picking up chunks of meat and chewing them quickly. Seeing that there was no more meat in her food she slowly began eating the other. Chewing the other food she noticed that the other began making her stomach upset so she summoned a servant to have them take the rest of the food away.

"Lady Kagome, would you desire anything else?" the servant asked when she gathered the bowls.

"Could you bring me more of the meat?" she asked as she picked up her tea. The servant bowed then quickly left. More meat was brought to her. Picking up the chopsticks she began eating and soon the meat was finished. Both the western lord and Kagome stood up then left the dining hall. Before heading anywhere else she headed to talk to the cooks.

"Did you need something Milady?"

"For the evening meal, make sure there is a lot of raw meat placed on the table. There should be guests."

"Would you wish for your meat to be cooked?"

"No, that would not be needed." She thanked the cooks then left them to return to the bedchamber for she still felt tired and hungry. Removing her slippers once more she laid back down falling fast asleep.

A few hours passed while Kagome slept. Members of the other domain had begun to arrive at the western domain unknowing to Kagome. InuTaisho had sent Hanako to check on Kagome because he did not see her after they had left the dining hall after the midday meal. Hanako found Kagome asleep and had reported it back to the western lord.

"Return to the bedchamber and ready my mate to meet the others as that which she will once again be titled to all outside this domain. I will send Yemon to bring her to the dining hall when it is time."

"Yes M'lord." Bowing Hanako quickly traveled down the hall to the bedchamber, knocked, then walked in. "Lady Kagome, you must wake up. We need to get you dressed to be brought to the dining hall."

"What's the hurry? I just lay down not long ago." She opened her eyes.

"Lady Kagome several hours have passed since the end of the midday meal. The other domain rulers are here and M'lord wishes you to be made ready in the station you are now."

"Do you mean those layers?" Kagome asked sitting up.

"No, you do not have to wear the layers this time, but you must be made to look elegant." Hanako looked through the kimonos and made her choice. "Go behind the screen Milady so we may begin." Hanako handed her the white inner kimono. When that was on Kagome came to stand by Hanako. Taking a royal blue kimono, Hanako placed it on Kagome, then the obi. Once Hanako was done Kagome looked down to see a silk royal blue kimono with silver obi. Looking over the kimono she noticed cherry blossoms and Temples with gardens around them depicted on the kimono. Next her hair was fixed by having the sides brought up into a bun showing her ears and leaving the rest down in the back. Part of her neck was showing. To finish it up, Hanako placed jeweled combs in Kagome's hair. Standing back Hanako looked over Kagome to see if anything else needed to be added. As she was looking her over a knock came to the door. She answered.

"I am here to escort lady Kagome." A male's voice came.

"She is ready." Hanako moved and Kagome walked over to the door, slipped on the slippers that she picked up by the futon, put them on then walked out into the hall.

"You look enchanting lady Kagome." Yemon looked her over.

"Thank you." She blushed as they began to walk. Yemon walked in front of her as they walked down the hall heading to the dining hall.

~ _**Inside the Dining Hall**_ ~

"Lord InuTaisho, I am sure that I speak for everyone here when asking as to why we have been summoned here to your domain?" the southern lord asked.

"You have probably have noticed that lady Rin is no longer here. Two months have passed where she has become lord Kamenosuke's mate."

"What about lady Kagome" I noticed she is not among us." The eastern lady spoke. Which Kouga looked from her to the western lord?

"Did she out stay her welcome and you sent her to the village?"

"We will not speak of the reason at this point. We will speak of the other reason that you are here." InuTaisho stopped when the door to the dining hall opened and Yemon walked in and nodded. "The main reason why you are here is the western lands now has a lady and I have a mate." With that said, Yemon turned and walked out of the room. A small bit later they watched as he returned with someone walking behind him until he reached InuTaisho's side then stepped back.

"Lord InuTaisho, we have spoken and made clear she was not to have the title unless…" the southern lord was stopped.

"Unless she was mated to the current western lord!" he whispered in her ear then moved her hair and kimono's a bit to show the mating mark.

"How do we not know that, that mark is not your eldest son's mark?" the southern lady spoke.

"This is how." InuTaisho moved the kimono on the other side of Kagome's neck. "As you can see, this mark is fading and is no longer solid. The longer my son does not return from what the Fate's are punishing him by, and him not returning to the living realm, the more his mark becomes less and less until his mark will no longer be on her body. The first mark being mine, it is highly noticeable by all and surrounds the fading one. The other shoulder once held the mark by…"

"By me!" Kouga spoke up. "So tell me Kagome, how long did it take you after you fought me before you graced his bed spreading those legs for him to take you as his mate? Is that the real reason you wanted to be free of my claim, so you could be his?"

"Wolf you will not speak to her in such a manner." InuTaisho spoke.

"KOUGA!" Ayame spoke up.

"No, that's alright. I will answer him." She looked from her mate, to Ayame, then to Kouga. "No the reason I denied your claim and fought to be free is because you started acting like Inuyasha at distancing yourself from me after I lost our son. You won't come out and say it, but you blame me for the loss. It was an accident. I did not know I was with pup. Then you stayed away all winter then at the gathering you became cold and demanding just like Sesshoumaru. You forced yourself on me twice. Once at night when Ayame was asleep and lord InuTaisho pulled you off of me and threw you into the wall. Then you did the same when Ayame was outside with your son and daughter to which no one was around to stop you. After I lost your son, you became someone else. Though I still loved you deeply, I had to be free from someone who could not look at me without blame. When lord InuTaisho took me as his mate we were coming back from Totosai's with the sword that was made for lord Kamenosuke."

"Talking will continue while we eat." InuTaisho and Kagome took a seat. The western lord grabbed his food then everyone else did the same. Kagome began to pile large amounts of meat and putting them on her plate and not other foods. This caught the attention of everyone there. They watched as she began eating the bloody meat after her mate began to eat.

"Why do you eat just meat and nothing else lady Kagome?" the eastern lady asked.

"Because meat seems to not to upset my stomach like other foods does. I think it is because I have been practicing my abilities as a youkai and also shifting back and forth."

"Shifting? What do you mean?" Ayame asked.

"You remember the giant dog form lord InuTaisho turned into to bring you, Kouga, and me to the western domain when I resided at the den?" she watched as Ayame nodded. "Well I can do that as well. That is why I said practicing my shifting."

"May we see this lady Kagome?" the eastern lady asked. Kagome looked at her mate and he gave a nod.

"I guess that would be alright. We can go to the meadow after the evening meal." They watched as she ate. After everyone was done, they followed the western lord and lady out to the meadow. Standing a little bit away from them, she looked at her mate. She smiled at him. A breeze was felt by all before a emerald green mist covered her then grew and the next thing anyone knew the mist was gone and a pure black inu with silver puffs of hair on her ankles and the big silver pelt around her shoulders. They noticed a silver star in the center of her forehead and an emerald green strip by her mouth. Staying that way for a bit longer, she changed back. They noticed that the Silver Star appeared on her forehead as the four points of a star. "So now you know what I look like when I shift."

"The evening draws near. For you who wish to remain, rooms will be given. Wolf lord Kouga, I wish to speak with you in my study." InuTaisho turned and walked back to the main building. The southern lord stopped the western lord and informed him that he and his mate were going to head back to their lands.

"Kagome; I am so sorry Kouga spoke to you like that." Ayame hugged her.

"It is alright. He is still angry, but he had to hear the truth."

"So how do you like being mates to the man know as the 'Great Dog General?"

"It is nice. I do not feel as tense with him as I did with his son. Though when he took me as his mate, we were not thinking about it." Kagome explained what happened. "While hunting he smelt a female in heat, so he followed to see me in the hot spring and other males around. He killed them and well it went from their. I don't remember when he bit me until I woke up the next morning."

"So do you think you're with pup?" Ayame asked.

"I do not believe so. Though I have not been in heat for…" she went silent.

"For what?"

"We have been intimate many times during the day and night." Kagome said to them.

"Did you say you have not been in heat? How long?" the eastern lady asked.

"I had some blood, but not normal." Answered Kagome.

Meanwhile inside the main building Kouga followed behind the western lord. As he followed behind the western lord, Kouga tried to think to why the western lord wished to speak with him. He then thought about how he spoke to Kagome in the dining hall. As they reached the study Kouga stood back as he waited for the door to be opened then he walked in when the western lord stepped back.

"Take a seat." InuTaisho sat down followed by Kouga. They remained sitting there not speaking. InuTaisho wanted to see how the wolf reacted to not having anything said. It did not take long before the wolf began to look nervous.

"What did you need to speak to me about? It is about the way I spoke to Kagome at the evening meal am I correct?" Kouga watched as the western lord still did not say anything. "My words were in my favor for being angry."

"Though you were angry, you were wrong in your hurting her with your words. She did not seek me out to spread her legs for me to bed her. She spoke the truth about the journey to the sword smith's place of dwelling. When we made camp I went hunting. While hunting the scent of a female in heat reached me, and I followed it to a hot spring. By the time I reached the location there were males already gathered around the hot spring. My beast took control and killed the other males then stepped through the trees to the hot spring. All logical thinking was removed when my beast took control. None of it came back until my beast returned to being back within me. The smell of blood hit me and I seen the way she was on the ground covered in scratches and deep cuts." He went silent. "You may hide behind anger, hurt, or whatever you want, but I can still see you care deeply and love Kagome. She is hurt that you still blame her for the loss of the pup. It hurt her to know that someone that was so close to her blames her for an accident that she did not know until to late."

"There was no blame put on her. The blame is on me for not scenting that there was a difference about her. I know and scented Ayame when she was with pup twice. Not coming to her during the winter was to fully purge myself of the pain from the loss. Seeing her before I could do those would serve to remind myself of my failure. So I stayed away. In the end it caused her more pain when I forced her at the gathering. When she challenged me to be free of my claim, it was like she tore my heart and lungs from my body then speared them to the ground next to me with an arrow."

"Answer me this. Do you still hold deep feelings for her the way you did when she stayed with you in your den while staying away from the western lands because of my son?" he watched Kouga.

"They remain as deep as they were back then. Those she will never know because of the way she sees me."

"You must talk to her." InuTaisho handed him a rolled up parchment. "Read." He walked over to the door, opened it then summoned for a servant. Once he summoned a servant he went to sit in his place. "Do you understand what is written?"

"Yes, I am well aware of what is written and I am honored."Kouga rolled the parchment back up then placed it in a pouch on his belt.

_**{{{{Knock at the door….}}}}**_

"Enter."

"You summoned M'lord?" a servant entered.

"Go and have lady Kagome come to the study."

"Yes M'lord." Bowing the servant left. As the servant left to get Kagome the two males talked more. They felt Kagome when she walked down the hall towards the study. InuTaisho walked over to the door when the knock was heard. Opening the door he smiled at his mate then moved to have her come in.

"Mmm you want it earlier toni…" she stopped when she saw Kouga.

"Please take a seat." He motioned to the free custom next to Kouga. "My mate you know the wolf and I have been talking. I have learned of some stuff that needs to be spoken." He looked over at Kouga then nodded.

"Kagome there are some things that need to be spoken and I would ask that you do not speak until I have finished what has to be said. Would you do that?"

"If my mate wishes for me to hear what he and you talked about then I will not go against that. So I will remain silent until the right time to speak."

"It is not me that need to speak my dear, but the wolf next to you." InuTaisho spoke. He watched as she looked from him to Kouga.

"Kagome please hear me out fully before you say anything. Could you do that?" Kouga watched as she just sat there looking at him with her arms crossed before she slowly nodded. "You are right when you said I blame someone for the loss of our son. The blame is not on you. I do not blame you for the loss. I blame the loss on me and my failure to detect it in you. I know it was not you but was entirely an accident. I did not abandon you or feel ashamed to come to you during the winter. I chose to remain away from you to work through the pain of the loss. I could not be around you or see you until I could work through my pain, because I could never be able to hold you up or help you in your pain if I did not work on my own feelings." He paused a moment before continuing. "Staying away to purge the pain from my body, in the end is what caused me to force myself on you at the gathering. My body wanted you. My inner beast wanted to take and mate you, to get you with another pup to replace the one we lost. Not only hurt you in the end which I told you that I would not do, but made it where you do not trust me and believe I have changed to something evil. As I told lord InuTaisho that when you challenged me to remove my claim as mate to you, it was like you tore my heart and lungs out and speared them to the ground next to me with an arrow. He had asked me if I still feel the way I did for you when you were at the den. My answer was that my feelings have never changed. I still love you deeply Kagome. So please believe me when I say that I did and do not blame you." Kouga explained.

"I explained to the best I could on how I took you as my mate." InuTaisho spoke.

"Your mate took you as I did that night at the waterfall. The only difference is that you were not in heat at that time, but that I lost my control while bedding you and I bit down and did not know I did so until we had finished. I mean who could keep control while a beautiful woman is underneath you and you are deep inside her, bedding her. I can still feel how tight you were wrapped around me. I am sure your mate can agree. Right lord InuTaisho?"

"I will have to agree." InuTaisho agreed.

"I'll forgive you Kouga as long as you be quiet on the memories." She blushed.

"Why? You don't want your mate and me to trade info of how to please you?"

"He is able to find those out easy himself. It is not like we are not intimate many times during the day and night." She covered her mouth with her hands and blushed. Both males laughed at that. "Please excuse me but I am going to retire to our bedchamber. I bid you a good night Kouga." she stood, bowed and left.

"I will return to the room given me and Ayame." Kouga stood, bowed and left.

Remaining in the study working on some more of the scrolls and parchments, before he stood up, walked the domain both outside and inside the main building, he them headed to the bedchamber to see his mate laying on her side. Removing his weapons and clothes, he got in behind his mate.

Sometime in the early morning hours Kagome slipped out of bed, slipped on her slippers then walked over and out the door heading down the hall in her under kimono. In a daze Kagome walked to the dining hall opened the door, walked over to the area that the servants come out with the food and went in. When it came time for servants to wake up and begin their work a few servants walked into the dining hall to see lady Kagome with her head on the table fast asleep with her head on a plate of raw meat.

"Go and get M'lord." One of the servants spoke. One quickly left the dining hall heading to the bedchamber then knocked. The servant watched as the door opened.

"Pardon me M'lord, but you must come to the dining hall. Lady Kagome is in there asleep." InuTaisho looked from the servant to the futon to see that his mate was indeed not there. Forgoing any haori he quickly left the bedchamber heading to the dining hall. Entering the dining hall, he saw servants by his mate. As he approached he saw that her face was in a plate of raw meat. Kneeling down next to his mate, he brought her against him and turned her so her face was looking up. Her face was covered with blood from the meat. She even had a piece of meat half in and half out of her mouth.

"Bring water and cloth to the bedchamber." Holding her in his arms bridal style he left the dining hall heading to their bedchamber. Almost ready to round the corner to head down the hall passed his study, he heard a door open and smelt wolf.

"Lord Inu…" Kouga stopped when he saw blood on Kagome's face. "What happened to her? Why is blood all over her face?" both Kouga and Ayame looked at him.

"Rest assures wolf, she was not attacked. She was found by servants in the dining hall asleep with her face on a plate of raw meat."

"Lord InuTaisho would her practicing of her new youkai abilities and shifting into the dog form causes her to be eating like this on craving raw meat, like it has caused her not to come into heat?"

"No that…what do you mean 'cause her not to come into heat?' what has she talked to you about?" InuTaisho looked at Ayame puzzled.

"Nothing really; just what happened when you took her as your mate. That you said you smelt a female in heat and that it ended up being her in heat. I happened to say 'so do you think you're with pup.' She said she 'did not think so. Though she has not been in heat for…' she never finished what she was saying no matter what I or lady Shizuko asked her to get her to finish. She had mentioned that you and her have been intimate many times during the day and at night since that time in the hot spring when you went hunting and smelt a female in heat and your beast took control."

"Wolf; go to the main gate, speak to the one named Yemon and have him come to the study." InuTaisho turned and continued down the hall until he reached Kagome's old room she used now for alone time. Once there he laid her down and covered her. "You may remain here with her. Your mate will join you soon." He then left to head to the study. True enough, Kouga arrived in the room as the warrior he had gone to get entered the study.

The morning continued on in which the western lord remained in the study until the morning meal with the eastern lady as food was sent to Kouga and Ayame as they sat by Kagome. A bowl of food was placed on the low table for Kagome when she woke up. The door sliding open startled both Ayame and Kouga. Turning towards the door they saw InuTaisho, and two cat youkai enter the room. The one, Kouga noticed as the healer that handed him his and Kagome's dead son.

"Everyone leave the room." After the room cleared the healer approached Kagome and knelt down. "Lady Kagome wake up." She gently shook her.

"Mmm," Kagome yawned. "You are the healer from the panther tribe. What brings you here?"

"You are the reason that I am here. Though you have changed a great deal since last I was here. Please tell me about these eating habits."

"What about me eating a lot of raw meat? That raw meat seems to be the only thing that does not make me nauseated."

"How long has this been going on?"

"For a few weeks; I've told lord InuTaisho that it is nothing. That it is just my body dealing with it's new form and being full youkai and shifting during practice."

"When was the last time you have been in heat? Have you been in heat this month?"

"No, I have not been in heat this month. It has been a total of two months since I've been in heat."

"Have you been intimate?"

"Yes; many times during the day and during the night. We have done that every since he took me as his mate."

"Which was when Milady?"

"Two months ago."

"The same time as being in heat?" the healer asked.

"Yes"

"Would you allow me to check you?" the healer watched as Kagome nodded. "Please lay back." The healer opened the sleeping kimono. She carefully looked over Kagome's body. Next she gently reached out feeling around Kagome's stomach. "You may tie your sleeping kimono." The healer walked over and slid the door open. "It is alright for you to come in."

"Is she alright?" InuTaisho asked.

"I have found something that rest and four months and they will be fine." For a moment none of them caught on.

"What do you mean four months?" Kouga asked.

"Did you just say 'they' will be fine? Are you saying that she is with pup?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, lady Kagome is with pup. To how many she carries is unknown." The healer watched as the western lord walked over and knelt behind Kagome and bringing her against him, wrapping his arms around her and placing his hands on her belly.

"Congratulations lord InuTaisho." Touran voiced from the door.

"Yes congratulations. So Kagome, those who voted that you would become with pup in the spring won. That was me and Rin." Ayame voiced.

"All of you voted that back when Sesshoumaru took me as his mate. So the winning does not matter." All in the room watched as tears came to her eyes and she pushed out of her mates arms and ran from the room. Everyone looked at each other before InuTaisho stood up.

"Lord InuTaisho allow me to go sooth her." Lady Shizuko asked.

"Thank you, but I believe that I need to sooth my mate at this time." He then left the room following his mate's scent.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Ayame asked. No one answered.

InuTaisho walked out into the courtyard and scented the air, and took off towards the scent. Arriving at the location he gently and slowly approached her. Getting close enough to wrap his arms around her, he brought her against his chest. The smell of tears, and fear filled his senses as he moved her hair to the side and nuzzled her neck, letting low soothing growls echo through his body and hers.

"Why do you have tears and have the scent of fear coming off of you my love?" he nuzzled her ear with is nose. She shook her head no. "Please let me help ease your fear and that which causes your tears. Do you fear that I would be angry that you are with pup?"

"No, that is not the reason. I can tell by your aura that you are extremely happy."

"Then tell me?" He heard her take an intake of breath.

"I'm afraid because I don't what to lose the pup. I don't want to lose it and a chance that you would draw away from me. I could not handle that again. The hurt of the loss would kill me inside." She voiced low. InuTaisho turned her to face him. Seeing the tears in her eyes he licked them away.

"You do not need to fear love. I would not leave you if by some chance you loose our pup. I will remain by your side all the way until you heal. Do not think about losing our pup." He brought her to his chest. The sound of rumbling stomach caught their attention. "Come your body and our pup needs nourishment." He picked her up and carried her back to the main building.


	66. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Two months of hell have past by with Kagome needing to eliminate urine many times a day, throwing up, moody, and many more things. Each morning she remarked on how she could not see her feet as she would stand and walk around.

"I'm getting fatter every day! _**InuTaisho, You Damn DOG! You did this to ME, Just because you could not control your inner beast, because you got horny!**_" her voice carried through the main building. InuTaisho was in his study rubbing his temples.

"I hear that she is in that fiery mood. You do not have that many more months left does she?" Kouga tried to hold back a chuckle.

"Two more months," InuTaisho answered still rubbing his temples.

"The end will be a joyful time though." Kouga voiced.

The morning continued on as Kouga and the western lord talked about the rolled up parchment that was handed to Kouga, as well as guards that were going to be added as Kagome's personal guards along with Yemon. They both knew that Kagome was not going to like that factor. When the midday meal came they met up with Kagome in the dining hall, she did not look happy.

"What is the matter Kagome?" Kouga asked as he sat down.

"Nothing,"

"There is something the matter my love."

"I'm not speaking to you." She watched as her mate was about to say something. "You did this to me!"

"You did not complain when we were enjoying each other by mating everyday."

"This will not happen again."

"We will begin mating again soon my love."

"Do not believe that we will. I will purify it off if you think of trying to get me with pup. Purifying that part of you off then you would have no need to mate." Both the males groaned at hearing that.

"Kagome, Ayame said the same thing when she got with pup the first time then after our son did not need his mother's milk, her body became very aroused wanting me to mount her."

Kagome's attention went from the males to the food that was brought to the table. After the western lord began eating his food, she dug into her food. The servants made sure they had extra on hand for their lady. Finishing up the midday meal InuTaisho led her back to their bedchamber.

"You should rest now love." He slid the door open.

"Am I to fat for you? You just don't want those within this domain to see how fat and ugly I am because of the Inu pride." She began to cry and hold onto his haori. "Please don't punish me for being ugly. Or is it because you have found a prettier woman to bed as your mate because I'm like this?" she turned and went to the futon, laying down and crying even harder. He followed behind her and knelt down.

"I have not found another. Your body needs rest." He was rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

"Don't touch me!" she jerked away from him. "Get Out!" taking a deep breath he stood up and left the room heading down to the study.

"I had forgotten how the females go through this." InuTaisho said as he entered the study.

"What happened?"

"She asked if she was fat then said I was having her stay in the room because of the way she looks and the inu pride. Then she began crying. She thinks I am putting her in the room because I have found a prettier female to bed. She jerked away then went to the futon to cry more and when I went to sooth her by rubbing her back she moved away telling me not to touch her and for me to get out."

_**Another Two Months Passed….**_

The last two months for Kagome to carry the pup has arrived, and not another moment to soon. As the last two months came to be, she had started to get hungrier, more moody, and rested more. InuTaisho made a point for her to rest more since her times was near. She was not to go outside without someone with her. Kouga and Ayame had arrived at the western domain to be there to help with Kagome. Touran and the healer had arrived five days before Kouga and Ayame.

It was a clear blue day and was between the morning meal and the midday meal. All morning Kagome had been asleep. InuTaisho informed Hanako to let her rest. The western lord was nervous as the day went by.

"It is normal western lord for a female with pup to rest a lot. You had two other mates before have you not? Both your son's mothers, their time were the same for their first."

In the bedchamber Kagome had woke up with a powerful hunger. Slowly sitting up she felt her stomach rumble. Getting to her feet she slowly made her way to the door and slid it open. Covering her scent and power she slowly walked down the hall, turned the corner headed passed the study then turned to head to the foyer part of the domain. She heard everyone in the dining hall so keeping aware of her surroundings she opened the main door and went outside. Looking around she let her eyes look at the trees outside the gate and began walking to the gate.

"Lady Kagome, where are you heading? M'lord instructed us to not let you go anywhere." As the warrior was speaking she scanned the height of the gate and walls. Stepping back she shifted into her dog form and leapt over the gate. "Run get lord InuTaisho."

Landing on the other side, Kagome continued running in her dog form. She loved this. She was free and not in a stuffy room or being followed around. Stopping a moment at the stream she drank a lot of water before running again. Stopping once more she picked up the sound and smell of wild game then took off after the smell.

_**Back at the Domain**_

The warrior ran inside the main building and into the dining hall. Opening the door he stopped and bowed.

"Pardon me M'lord, but lady Kagome had just left the domain."

"You were to keep her from trying to leave." InuTaisho stood.

"We did, but she shifted and leapt over the gate."

"Damn her!" InuTaisho ran out of the dining hall and outside. Transforming he leapt the wall and landed on the other side. Smelling the air he followed her scent. From the stream he quickly located her scent. When he reached where she was, she quickly turned on him baring her teeth and growling. He noticed that her muzzle was covered in blood but none of it was her blood. Looking around he saw a pile of dead deer's on the ground under her feet. He made a move to step forward, but stopped when she lowered herself in an attack position. Stepping back he transformed out of his dog form and back in his everyday humanoid form.

"Easy mate; I do not desire to take your food. I had come to keep you and our unborn safe. There is no threat here." She stayed in the attack position for a bit more before lying down and started eating.

Finishing her food she closed her eyes falling asleep. InuTaisho watched as his mate shifted back as she slept. Slowly making his way over to his mate, he knelt down and lifted her into his arms then turned to head back to the domain. Her face was covered in blood from her kill.

"What happened to her?" Kouga asked when he saw the blood.

"The blood is not her own. She had hunted and had a pile of deer she was working on when I arrived where she was."

"She is moving closer to her time." The healer spoke. The western lord took her to their bedchamber. Using his tongue he licked the blood from her face before laying her down then covering her up. He sat against the wall next to the futon and kept watch.

The following morning Kagome remained sleeping during the early hours, and then paced the room, eat the other two meals. Days turned into weeks with the same routine. The healer made a point to check on her every few hours as Kagome slowly began to eat less

A beautiful blue sky with stripes of windblown white clouds drifted high as a breeze rustled the lush green grass of the meadow, as birds sang. Kagome woke up with a strange feeling in her body. Pushing the bedcover back she slowly got to her feet and paced back and forth. Feeling pressure she decided a walk would help this. Covering her scent and power so she would not be bothered with questions, she went to the door opened it and walked down the hall, passed the study and kept going. Passing Rin's old room she kept going until she reached the hidden door that leads outside. Reaching the hidden door she had to stop and grab the wall as a sharp pain hit her causing her to lose some hold on her keeping her scent and power covered not realizing it she opened the door and stepped out.

Walking outside, the sun and slight breeze felt good. When it came to the choice to go to the meadow or the other side, her instincts told her to pick a secluded place away from others, so she took the path that headed on the other side of the Foot Bridge and meadow and the far side of the pond. Reaching her destination she looked around her then went deep into the woods. Walking around she found the wall that surround the domain then walked along it finding a place behind a group of trees and bushes that one would have to really look to find a person sitting. Needing to sit down, she slid down the wall until she was sitting.

"OWWW!" she cried out as pain began building stronger and stronger in her back and slowly moving down to her lower back. Her breathing began going into pants as the pain continued. "Please don't let me be losing my pup this time." She pleaded. Some minutes later the pain lessened and she closed her eyes.

Meanwhile back in the main building Hanako headed down the hall to check on Kagome as everyone was in the dining hall. Reaching the room she held food in one hand then opened the door. Walking into the room the food bowl fell from her hand when she noticed that Kagome was gone. Turning she ran down the hall not stopping for anyone. Quickly opening the door to the dining hall she ran inside.

"M'lord, she is not in the bedchamber! Lady Kagome is missing. I can not smell her scent or feel her aura anywhere."

"Damn Her!" InuTaisho quickly got to his feet and exited the dining hall with everyone following. Arriving at the bedchamber he looked to make sure she had not returned as Hanako ran to the dining hall. Scanning the room he saw that she was not there so he closed the door then checked the room close to that room and still no Kagome.

"M'lord your mate is coming into her time, instinct would cause her to seek a place secluded to bare her pup away from others. Though she has not been an Inuyoukai long, the instincts would be there." The healer spoke as she and the others followed down the hall. Rounding the corner to head to the foyer of the domain, Touran caught a slight scent so as everyone headed towards the foyer she headed to the left.

Finding the scent Touran looked around and found the hidden door that led out the back. Outside she walked fast but looking carefully at possible areas that would provide a quiet and secluded place. Coming to the area where she had to make a choice either to take the left path or the right. She chose to have down the right side that headed towards the meadow. Seeing that she had a lot of ground to cover, she quickly weaved her way through the trees to cover the area. Not seeing Kagome, she headed back the way she had came then heading down the other path.

Lying propped against the stone wall, Kagome gripped her side with one hand while the other gripped her stomach as a wave of pain washed over her causing her to pant. Thoughts were running through her mind as the pain continued. She wondered if she was indeed losing her pup. She could feel the auras of those of the domain and could feel the feeling of fear and worry. She tried to get up again but the pain pushed her back down.

"**OWWW**" she cried out. All of a sudden she felt a gush of liquid push forth between her legs. "Oh please no!"

Off in a short distance Touran heard a voice cry out and quickly ran towards the voice. In the think trees she could go any number of ways. She was about ready to head right when she heard another cry. Running forward she suddenly stopped when a group of trees and bushes were in front of her and the stone wall of the domain. Walking through the bushes and between the trees, she saw Kagome against the wall holding her side and belly, along with the sleeping kimono wet as was the ground.

"Lady Kagome!" Touran watched as Kagome looked up.

"Touran,"

"Are you alright? Everyone is looking for you." Touran knelt down next to her.

"No, I hurt really badly."

"We need to get you to your bedchamber. Can you stand up?" Touran wrapped her arm around to help her up.

"N…nooo!" she cried out in pain. Touran helped her back down.

"I need to go and get another."

"No, please don't leave me!" Kagome grabbed Touran's arm and held on.

"Push when the pain begins."

When another wave of pain hit, Kagome pushed until she could not push anymore then she stopped and took a breath and rested. Before long another sharp pain coursed through her. She began to get nauseated from the pain, but continued to push.

"I should go get the healer Kagome. She would be better to help you."

"No, please don't leave. STAY with MEEEE!" she cried out as pain went through her again.

The pain and the pushing continued on passed what would be an hour. Kagome began to get really thirsty and tired. She brought her knees up more as another wave of pain came and soon she felt a great pressure between her legs.

"Touran there is a great pressure down there." Kagome showed her. "It hurts to move." Touran moved the kimono and looked.

"I don't see anything." She watched as Kagome pushed again then she saw something move. "I see something. Keep doing as you are." As Kagome began pushing Touran saw silver-white. "Push hard Kagome." A little bit later Touran was holding a new born pup. Touran handed Kagome the pup. Looking the pup over he saw that he had a blood red crescent moon with yellow marks above, below, and between the points of the moon. The points looked like Kagome's that formed a star. The pup had a blood red stripe on both cheeks, wrists, hips and ankles. Slightly opening her kimono, Kagome laid her pup down so he could nurse. Lying on her side she started to drift asleep. Touran watched as Kagome nursed the pup. She could feel a strong aura coming close. Slowly as to not alarm Kagome, she got up and left to quickly show up before the ones coming.

"Touran; where have you been?" the healer asked standing behind the western lord.

"I have found lady Kagome. When I arrived I noticed her leaning against the domain wall panting."

"Where is my mate?"

"She is just through there. I would slowly make your way in there so as not to make her think there is a threat. She is nursing the new born pup. Come I will take you to her." Touran turned and headed back the way she had come. Just before stepping into the area that Kagome and the pup were, Touran stopped and motioned that they were at the area. InuTaisho nodded before Touran walked forward with him following. Touran stopped as InuTaisho walked forward slowly towards his mate and knelt down.

"My love," He reached down and gently touched her cheek. For a moment when she opened her eyes they were red and she wrapped her arm around her pup protectively. "Easy my love, it is just I, your mate. No harm will come to you or our pup." Her eyes remained red for a bit longer before fading back to normal.

"M'lord, you have a son." She tiredly said as she removed the sleeping pup from her breast and held him out to her mate. He took their son and looked him over. He brought his nose down to his son and nuzzled his neck and chin. The pup made a soft whine, stretched out and yawned. "He is perfect my love."

"What will you name him?" Kagome slowly sat up.

"His name will be Mio." He looked at his mate to see her yawn. He looked over at Touran then motioned for her to step forward. "Carry my son while I carry my mate." He moved and picked up his mate and walked towards the main building. As they left the trees and neared the backside of the pond Kagome's stomach began to growl. Servants stopped when the western lord entered carrying his mate with Touran closely following with a pup in her arms.

"Lord InuTaisho did you…" Kouga stopped when he saw Kagome in his arms. He smelt blood and other scents on her.

"She needs her rest." Is all InuTaisho had said as he walked passed the wolf. Ayame tapped Kouga as Touran followed holding something in her arms. After laying her and the pup down in their bedchamber, InuTaisho came back out.

"Where did you find her?"

"She was found on the other side of the pond hidden behind some trees and bushes against the wall of this domain. Touran had found her while she was in early birthing of our son." While InuTaisho was talking, a servant walked by so he informed the servant to search for Hanako to take food to his mate.

The next morning InuTaisho watched as Kagome nursed their son. It was a wonderful sight to be able to watch his son suckle his mate's breast. Sesshoumaru's mother would not let him be around as she nursed his eldest son and he had died after Inuyasha was born.

"Morning my mate, we must speak of you having more guards to protect you other than Yemon. I will be assigning four other guards this day. They will be somewhere close by you at all times. They will be like my guards, when we have gatherings and when you travel without me, even in the garden or meadow. While in the garden or meadow they will be close but spread out."

"Does there have to be any gatherings anytime soon?" she burped their son then laid him one the futon. Before she could close her kimono her mate reached over and felt her breasts before lowering his head and he suckled on her right breast then the left breast.

"Your milk is very enjoyable. To answer your question, yes I must summon the council to the western lands soon to introduce our son and new heir to the western lands."

"What about you're eldest if he is returned? What of his title?" she looked into his eyes.

"When the council classed him as dead, they removed his title."

"Oh. So when our son gets older and comes time for him to rule, if Sesshoumaru is still alive he has to follow and obey our son's rule even though Sesshoumaru would be older?"

"Yes."

Several weeks had gone by since Kagome had given birth to their son. Since after she had given birth, Kagome had been sleeping in her old room next to hers and InuTaisho's room and had not felt like being touched in any sexual way. InuTaisho knew that females in the animal world and in the youkai society are not receptive to any sexual advances from males until their pups were weaned.

It was an extremely warm morning by the time the morning meal was done. While eating, the western lord informed Kagome that the council members and other lords and ladies would be arriving that day. She was not looking forward to having to wear the multi layer kimono, not when it was so warm.

After eating her morning meal, Kagome took and went to the garden then sitting down in the shade and laying her son on a patch of thick grass. A nice breeze kept her cooled down while there in the garden. Soon she found herself falling asleep. Sitting there in the shade she picked up another aura close by.

By midday the council and the other lords and ladies of the other territories were there. She had chosen to eat her midday meal in her room to prepare herself of the onslaught of youkai that were to be gathered to recognize the new heir to the western lands. Now dressed in the multi layer kimono she picked up her son and walked to the door. Sliding the door open she saw Yemon and the other guards that were assigned to guard her. Entering the great gathering room that everyone was gathered all eyes turned to her and followed her as she made her way to her mate. Yemon and another guard stood directly behind her while the other two stood to the side of her.

"Welcome. As you can tell there is another scent within my domain. That scent is the reason you are all here. You all know that I have taken onto myself a mate. Several weeks ago a son has been born to the western lands." He turned to his mate. She stood and approached him. Reaching out he took his son from his mate. "I present you my son and new heir. My son Mio," He held up Mio for everyone to see.

"We the council congratulates and welcomes the new prince to the western lands. May he grow strong, live long, and be a great warrior. Many blessings on your mate for birthing a fine pup and may many more be sired within these lands." The head of the council spoke with the others agreeing as did those of the other lords and ladies. Though Kouga and Ayame were there when Mio was born, Kagome blushed at hearing what was spoken as her mate handed their son back to her.

The council members and the other rulers talked about many things before a servant arrived informing that the evening meal was ready. Leaving the great gathering hall they all moved to the dining hall to talk while eating. Sake was served in celebration of the young prince being born. Drinking of sake continued long after the food was finished.

"M'lord, I would excuse myself so I may retire for the evening." Kagome looked at her mate.

"Request to do so is granted my mate." He and the others watched as Kagome stood and bowed. Leaving the dining hall Yemon and the four guards followed. Standing at the door to the room Kagome was in; Yemon dismissed the other four guards.

_**{{{{Knocking}}}}**_

"Come in." Kagome invited as she came out from behind the changing screen, sat down on her futon and picked up her son then moved her sleeping kimono to bare her breast. Placing her son at her breast she heard the door slid open and in walked Yemon. Yemon came in and stood their watching as the pup sucked on Kagome's breast. "Did you need something Yemon?" she did not get an answer. She followed his eyes sight and knew he was watching her son suckling her breast. "Yemon!" realization returned to him.

"Pardon Milady," He adverted his eyes.

"Did you need something?" she asked after she laid her son down then pushed the bedcover back. The hem of her kimono was mid thigh but went higher and Yemon saw her womanhood as she scooted to the edge of the futon to get up. After standing she adjusted the top part of her kimono as she walked over to stand in front of Yemon.

"I wanted to inform you that I will be standing guard outside your door. So if you need anything then call."

"Thank you Yemon." She rose up a bit and kissed Yemon on the cheek before he turned and walked out of the room shutting the door. Standing there the image of her bare womanhood as well as the pup suckling on her breast played over in his mind. His member began to swell as stray and wrong images of him buried deep within her as she is writhing underneath him as he slammed in and out of her.

"It is wrong to have these thoughts of lady Kagome." He said to himself as he adjusted himself so the stiffness would not pain him as he waited for his member to return back to its limp form.

Some time later Yemon heard the sound of silk clad legs coming down the hall. Turning his head he saw the western lord being escorted down the hall. Sliding the door open to the lord's chamber, Yemon stepped aside so the other two guards could walk into the room and lay their lord on the futon then left.

"It is a good thing that lady Kagome is retired in a different chamber this night." One of the guards voiced as they passed Yemon.

Towards early dawn the cry of a baby wanting to be fed was heard. At first Kagome did not wake up at the sound until she felt a hand shake her a bit. Opening her eyes, she saw Yemon.

"Milady, wake up. Your pup wishes to be fed."

"Thank you Yemon. You may go." Sitting up, she opened her sleeping kimono then picked her son up placing him at her breast. Once Mio was finished she laid her son back down then she did the same for a few more hours.

A few hours later as light began brightening the room Kagome woke to feeling something heavy wrapped around her waist and her back felt warm. Looking down at the arm she saw indigo blue stripes. Easing onto her back, she turned to face the one behind her.

"Morning my love;"

"M'lord what are you doing in…" she was silenced by her mate's lips as they covered hers. Seeking to deepen the kiss he probed her lips with his tongue. Gaining entrance he moved to lean over her. His hand began to roam over her body, traveling down her hip until it reached the hem of her sleeping kimono and worked it up her legs higher and higher until it was at her waist. Feeling the soft bed of dark curls he slid his fingers down through the curls finding her pleasure nub. As he began gently rubbing the nub he trailed his kissing down her neck to his mark. She soon felt two fingers slid into her and she gasped. "N…no M'lord, I wish not to be intimate." She gently pushed his hand away then moved to get off of the futon. He followed her.

"I have missed my mate."

"I have missed my mate to, but I wish not to be intimate. Please understand that I wish not to be bedded at this time by you my mate or any male." She slid the door open. "Please leave this said chamber and I will see you at the morning meal." He stopped by her and leaned towards her to give her a kiss but she turned her head and he kissed her cheek. After he left she slid the door closed.

The morning meal had come and gone with everyone talking. Ayame wanted to hold Mio. Ayame giggled at the moves Mio did with his small hand and his pelt. Those around watched and listened at how Ayame 'Oh and Ah' then looked at Kouga with eyes that were pleading. Kouga knew that look that was in Ayame's eyes. He knew she wanted to become with pup again. Kagome chuckled lightly to herself. When Mio started fussing Ayame handed him to Kouga then he handed the pup to Kagome.

"We are heading back to our respective domains." The head of the council voiced. Kagome gave a bow before they turned to leave. The southern lord and lady already left.

"I will leave as well. You sired a great looking son lord InuTaisho. My your lovely mate bare you many more, and may some of them be extremely beautiful daughters like your mate." The eastern lady spoke before she hugged Kagome.

"That would be something to try for when my mate graces our futon intimately." He smiled at his mate.

"She is like all youkai females. She wishes not to be bedded until the pup is weaned. You had another youkai mate before so you should know the workings of things. She will be more than willing soon enough. I would willingly bet my lands and domain on that. You will bed her soon." The eastern lady smiled then left.

Three weeks have passed since that day that Mio was introduced to the council and the other ruling lords and ladies. The week before the week that they were currently going through, Kagome began weaning her son on instinct. When she began she felt bad when Mio cried to be fed. She gave in when she tried to feed him soft food and he would not eat so she nursed him. At night she had been working on getting him to sleep alone. She started by having him lay next to her then each night she would move a little bit away from him. The sleeping alone was going great, but the weaning still needed great work on.

It was now morning and several hours before the morning meal and Kagome got dressed then called for Hanako. Arriving at the bedchamber, Kagome informed her that she was going to go train and when she returned, she wanted Hanako to find servants that are good with children to be brought to her so she could choose one to be the servant to the pup. Kagome also asked Hanako in regards to helping her stay on course of weaning her son.

Leaving her room Kagome made her way to the dojo to train her body since she had not trained in a long while since she was with pup. Going into the dojo she began stretching. Beginning to get into her own pace with the spear, she quickly turned around when out of no where a strong aura appeared behind her. Stopping the swing of the spear close but not touching her mate's neck, she let out a breath when she seen how close she had come at hitting him.

"What were you thinking? I could have struck you." She dropped the spear to the floor.

"It was a mere test to keep you on your toes my mate." He brought her against him because he saw the effects that the test had hit her.

"I could have hurt you or…" she wanted to cry. Tears lined her eyes.

"But you did not do so. Come you can get back at me by sparing with me!" He picked up the spear and returned it to the rightful place on the wall. Turning he drew his sword as she grabbed one.

Pacing around each other, Kagome stepped forward and swung at him to which he blocked. Turning the attack back onto her, she skirted out of the way. Doing so, she spun around striking the back of his upper thigh slicing through the cotton material. Both mates were enjoying the reaction that the sparing was having on them. Pinning his mate against the wall she used that to flirt with him by kissing him quickly on the lips before she got loose from his hold and appeared behind him nipping him on the ear. Giggling she ran to the door, slid it open and ran out heading towards the meadow with the lord of the domain quickly following.

Reaching the meadow she waited until he appeared to move once more but she was pulled against him with her back against his chest. She felt his breath on her ear and her neck before she felt his soft lips against her skin.

"Mmm, M'lord." She moaned.

"My love, you don't know how much our sparing and this play have affected me and how much I want you. Which I know you are not ready to receive me yet."

"Oh, I am very aware of how much you want me!" She trailed her hand down his chest and further until she trailed her hand down his length then cupped it in her hand. "Yes very aware." She voiced by his ear before turning, running away looking over her shoulder and giggling then shifted into her dog form and leapt over the wall.

"She wants to play does she? Well run mate because here I come." He ran the way she went then shifted and leapt over the wall heading after her.

Running after her scent, he soon came upon her trying to hide in the shadows of the trees but he sniffed her out and he caused her to back up into a semi open area then circled around her. She crouched down then leaped at him sending both tumbling to the ground. He tried to roll her over to be able to pin her, but she had other ideas on that and jumped away from him. Regaining his footing he tried to nuzzle her neck but she nipped at him. Trying to approach her again, he used a leg to test her before he came close and sniffed her tail before she quickly turned and nipped at him causing him to move away.

Keeping an eye on him, she laid down. He paced back and forth for a bit before laying down to figure out how to get close and have her submit to him. Getting tired of laying there he charged at her, which she leapt to her feet and away from him. The playing like this continued on for a little over an hour before they both laid down still very much in their dog forms looking at one another. Resting up a bit, the western lord crawled on his stomach over to her trying to inch his muzzle close to her but she moved away and laid back down. The western lord tried two more time to no such luck. He laid there like he had given up for a bit before he once again crawled to her. When she leapt to her feet he let out a low whining sound. He noticed that this time she did not move away but lowered her head and licked his muzzle.

Deciding at that moment to get to his feet, he stood muzzle to muzzle with her. Licking his muzzle once more she watched him walk around her. All of a sudden she felt a heavy weight on her. She turned her head and nipped at him and moved away. Next thing she felt was a muzzle go between her tail and ass then a warm, wet tongue began licking her core.

After a while of licking her, he tested her willingness again. She nipped at him again causing him to lower but she did not move away this time, so he teased her some more with his tongue. This time as he mounted her to lay his weight on her, he was rewarded with her not nipping at him or moving away. He lowered to give her core a deep lick before he rose up and mounting her and driving himself deep within her. The driving force almost sent her crashing to the ground.

She felt her breathing becoming deep pants as the feeling of pressure centered in her core as he pounded away within her. She had to admit to herself that mating like this in their dog form felt different but oh so satisfying. Soon she felt him sink his canine fangs into her and howled as she felt his seed shoot forth deep within her. When the feeling of his seed was not being released in her, she tried to move out from under him but felt a pull and a slight discomfort from where they were joined. She wondered why they were still together but then remembered back to her biology class where they talked about breeding of animals and humans. She did research on breeding and the difference between different animals and read that canines would lock together during mating. That once a canine tied or locked together it took a while to unlock enough to separate from each other. With being tied together with her mate tightly, she felt every pulse of his shaft and with every pulse she felt warm liquid shoot into her.

Some time later she heard a pop then the weight of her mate was removed from her back. Instinct kicked in and when her mate removed him self from her, she lay on the ground and rolled around on her back, flipping from side to side. As she rolled around and flipped from side to side InuTaisho shifted back to his humanoid form and watched his mate.

"We should return to the domain mate." He stepped forward then laid his hand on Kagome's muzzle. A few seconds later Kagome stood in her humanoid form in front of her mate.

"That was really different and strangely and highly enjoyable." She said as she blushed. They walked back to the domain once there, they walked through the gate and received looks of when did you leave, but then the look faded as if wisdom entered their minds for the first time when they remembered the sound of a loud howl that was heard not that lone ago.

"M'lord, there was an important message delivered while you and lady Kagome were out. It is lying on your desk within your study." A servant bowed.

"Who was it delivered from or do you know?" the western lord asked.

"The one who delivered it was a highly dressed warrior from the eastern lands."

"From lady Shizuko?" Kagome voiced.

"Forgive me my mate, but I must see what was sent that was so important."

"I understand. I will retrieve a clean kimono and go bath." She kissed him on the cheek as she continued down the hall as her mate walked into the study.

~ _**Message from Lady Shizuko of the Eastern Lands**_ ~

centeri"Lord InuTaisho, I request your assistance with a matter within my lands that I feel should not be mentioned within this message incase this message is intercepted on its way to seek your help."

Lady Shizuko/i/center

InuTaisho rolled the message up then pulled over a clear parchment and began to write. When he finished he stood then walked to the door, opened it and summoned for a guard then closed the door once more.

{{{{Knocking}}}}

"Enter."

"You summoned for a guard M'lord?"

"Take this parchment to the north to the wolf leader. Take the two-headed dragon and travel quickly and return. Though wait until he gives you the answer to what is written."

"Yes M'lord." The guard left. The western lord went and sat behind his desk to await the return. He knew that he should let his mate know what he had to do but at the moment he wanted to wait.

_**~ In the North**_ ~

Warning howls were heard as the two-headed dragon lowered to the ground. The guard was surrounded by clan members. The guard informed them that the western lord had sent him to deliver a message to the wolf leader and him alone. The clan led him up the hill and through the waterfall. Soon he was standing in front of Kouga.

"I was informed that lord InuTaisho sent you to me with a message?"

"Yes he sent me here with this." The guard held out the parchment. Kouga took it and read what was written.

"I will come with you. Ginta, Hakkaku! You are to watch over the clan while I am gone." Kouga placed the parchment in the flames to burn.

"What is wrong Kouga?" Ayame asked.

"The western lord requests me at his domain. I am unsure as to the duration of time that I am to be there for. Word will be sent when I find out." He talked to two of his wolves then watched as they ran to and out of the den. "They will meet us." Kouga left with the guard to head to Ah-Un, and soon they were on their way.

_**Some Time Later….**_

"Hanako find my mate and have her come to the study."

"What was it that you needed my assistance?" Kouga asked

"Lady Shizuko has requested my help. I am unclear as to what is needed. She felt that it would be unwise to inform me in the message sent to me. I requested you to be here to watch over my mate though she is surrounded by many here as well as her personal guards. You are to add more protection should whatever is wrong in the eastern lands comes this way, you can take her and her personal guards to a safe place should the need come."

"Does she know of what is going on?"

"No. that is the reason I had her be informed to come here." When he finished a knock came at the door. "Enter." The door slid open.

"Kouga?"

"Hello Kagome." She came over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Kagome please take a seat."

"Wh…what is the matter, M'lord?" she asked as she sat down. She listened to what her mate explained. "When will you be back?"

"That is unclear until I arrive over at the eastern domain. Word would be sent if it is safe to do so."

"Then I will await a message from you or your return." She hugged and kissed her mate before he turned and left. After he had left she headed to the garden and sat on the stone bench.

"Do not worry Kagome, he will return safely." Kouga sat down next to her. "Besides you have a wonderful person here to keep you company."

"Ya, and who is that?" she smirked.

"Me. I am loveable, fun, have strong arms to hold you should a need show up that you need someone to hold you. A wonderful kisser if your lips need to feel something soft against them."

"You are so full of yourself." She playfully slapped him.

"Only around you." Kouga chuckled.

Much later that day as all of the servants, guards and others of the domain retired, Kagome kicked off the bedcovers and walked over to her door then left her room. Closing the door she walked down the hall and continued until she ended up in the foyer. Quietly she slipped outside. The cool night air felt good. Enjoying the summer night she continued on until she reached the pond.

"A night dip would feel real nice." She said to herself as she looked around. "Why not; everyone is asleep and I am alone." She removed her sleeping kimono and stood there nude for a moment before stepping into the water.

In the water she swam the length of the pond four times before she decided to lie back in the water and float for a while. While floating she wondered what was going on in the eastern lands that the eastern lady had to summon the western lord, her mate over to the east to help. While thinking about the situation, she bumped into a hard object. Without opening her eyes she reached out to push off and away from the object. Touching the object, she felt that it was hard and breathing. Feeling the air in her lungs dissipate she began to sink down in the water before strong arms caught her then brought her up against the warmth of a moving chest.

"Do you not think that it would be dangerous to be out here by yourself like this Kagome?"

"Release me Kouga." she heard herself say as his hand gently squeezed her breast as he licked the base of her ear.

"Are you that afraid to be close to me now because of how close we used to be? Or are you afraid to be this close like this because you really want to be this close and you want even more?" he questioned her as he backed her up against a boulder.

"I am not afraid!" To prove that she was not afraid, she wrapped her legs around his waist but soon realized that what she had done was not such a great idea when she felt his manhood pressing against her core. "You…you are naked!"

"You did not think that I would swim with my armor and pelt on did you?" Kouga asked.

"I…I have to go." She got away and swam back over to the bank that held her clothes, got out, and got dressed then heading to the main building and heading to her room.

"You are just afraid that you might enjoy being with me." Kouga voiced as he headed to the room he had until the western lord returned from the eastern domain.

Laying there in her room, the night went by very slowly to her as she tossed and turned. Her body felt weird to her. Tossing more as her body started heating up, she once again pushed the bedcovers back, leaving her room once more intending on heading to the kitchen to get something to drink when she caught the scent of a male and it was close. Her mind blocked out everything except that the scent was male and her body needed and wanted a male. Her body began heading into the direction of the scent. Reaching the scent, she slid open the door, walking in and closing the door. Standing at the foot of the futon she slipped out of her sleeping kimono and lowered to the futon pulling the bedcover down, and then crawling up the futon straddling the male that was laying there.

~ _**SHORT LEMON**_ ~

Taking in the deep rich scent of this male, she began licking his chest then moved up his neck while letting her upper body rub against his body. The said male felt a warm tongue against his chest as he felt a warm body against his which caused him to open his eyes.

"Kagome what are you doing? I thought…" he went silent when his nipple was sucked into her mouth.

"Silence. Cravings…" this statement caused him to take a deep breath. Her body was in a heat that had been sealed away for so long because she had been with pup. Ayame had been the same way after both times of being with pup. He wondered if her mate had noticed this before he left heading to the east.

"It is very normal for this to…" he went silent and his head titled back when he felt her raise his pelt and took his member into her mouth.

_**Groaning…**_

"Kami, Kagome!" Moaned the wolf. His head titled back as the sounds from her sliding her mouth up and down his hardening member slid in and out of her mouth. His hips began rising up off of the futon in great pleasure caused by the warm mouth, and the wonderful suction. He felt the tightening of his body and knew that his body was building and nearing all that he could stand, she removed him from her mouth. Keeping his eyes closed he released a long breath but was shocked by a lot warmer feel. Opening his eyes he saw her lower herself onto his overly stiff member. "Oh Great Kami!" he gripped her hips and seared up and into her callously.

"Mmm." She moaned as she rode him nice and hard. Feeling the great pressure once more telling him, he was close; he rolled them to the side then removed himself from her, causing her to let loose a whimper. Since they were both canines breeds he raised her up on her hands and knees then reentered her from behind. Once back inside her, he began pounding her hard and fast. "Yesss!" she cried out.

"i_Kami, I am not going to last much longer at this speed._ /i" he told himself.

Soon he felt the walls of her sex clamping down around him as a female howl of satisfaction sounded throughout the room and domain which was soon followed by a wolf howl of satisfaction as his shaft erupted inside her sending his seed deep within her.

Feeling his shaft continuing to release his seed into her, she was moaning and grinding against him wanting more, he was more than happy to provide her with what she needed. After three more time of long couplings, both Kagome and Kouga fell asleep. Kouga fell asleep with a huge smile on his face, were as Kagome fell asleep content and with Kouga's seed coating her thighs, the futon beneath her, and some slipping out of her sex.

Dawn broke over the mountains causing the rooms of the domain to brighten. Kagome moaned at the warmth that was behind her. Smiling at the warmth and thinking that her mate had come back, she snuggled against him a bit not wanting to loose his warmth.

"Welcome home my mate. What was needed to be done?" she turned to look at her mate, to see a head of long black hair and cobalt blue eyes. "You're not my mate! What are you doing in my bedchamber and my bed?"

"We are not in your bedchamber or your bed. You came to this room that I stay in when it calls for me to come to the western lands. It would be a joyful day if you were to call me your mate once more."

"That won't be anytime soon. I am mated to lord InuTaisho and I still have Sesshoumaru's mark on me as well."

"Not for long because the mark is fading. If he does not return soon, that mark of his will be no more. As faded as it is now any male can override the mark with his own mark. If you would willingly let me, I could over take his mark with mine and we would be mates once more. That is if you do not hold feelings some how still for him that is?"

"I…I don't know. I've got to go." She quickly got up, dressed and quickly left the room to head back to her own room. Quickly going to her room, she picked out a clean kimono then left to go bathe before the morning meal."

Once bathed and dressed, she then walked to her old room, dressed her son, then took him to the dining hall to eat. Feeding him and herself, she took her son outside and out to the meadow to the tall grass and sat him down to let him play. She could feel the five guards near by as well as Kouga. Kouga was coming their way as the guards kept a bit away from her.

"i_You are feeling bad about what transpired between you and the wolf. It was not your fault. Your body craved a male. It could have been any male but the wolf's scent won your body to seek him out._/i" her inner self voiced.

"But my mate is not here. It happened behind his back." She voiced low.

"i_Remember you can take and bed other males as your mate can bed other females that are concubines. Even though, he has none at this time. One of his old concubines resides within this domain as your personal servant. So don't worry yourself. The wolf is here, for some time, so use him as a male concubine._ /i"

"I can't do that." She voiced out.

"Can't do what Kagome?" Kouga voiced as he stepped up to her.

"Lie down and not wake up until my mate returns."

~ _**Japanese Names & Meanings**_ ~

Mio = Three times as strong


	67. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Two months and three weeks have gone by and Kagome was still waiting for her mate to return from the east. During the two months and three weeks have passed Kagome was informed of two pressing matters.

_**Flashback**_

Kagome had been watching Kouga for the last couple of days to see that he was pacing and staying outdoors a lot. She knew by feeling that staying within the castle walls were getting to him and causing his free spirit to feel like it was being trapped. After picking up her son, she walked out to where she knew Kouga to be.

"Kouga are you alright?" she watched as he turned and looked at her. "Why don't you go on and head back to your den. I will be more than safe with all of these warriors and guards around."

"I am to help watch over you. I will not abandon you. I will be fine Kagome."

"No Kouga, you won't be ok. I know a lot about you to know that you are a free natured person who craves the outdoors. That is why the last two months you have been sleeping out here. So that is why I am telling you to return to your den or I will order a guard to escort you to the boarder of these lands and yours."

"Do not get yourself worked up. I just want to make sure you remain safe, after what we have shared while I was here."

"Here we will come with you to the gate." She carried Mio as they walked towards the gate. Along the way she had to stop to catch her breath.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a little winded." She put her hand to her chest.

"Hand me your son and I will carry him." He took Mio from Kagome and they continued to the gate. Once there he handed Mio back to his mother. "You be good for your mother." He looked at Kagome and placed a hand on her cheek. "The protection of my den and clan are always there for you Kagome if you need it. You are still family to all of us." He kissed her forehead then left. She watched as he disappeared.

"Close and lock the gates." She said as she headed to the main building. Once inside she took her son to his room. "I hope your father will return soon. He will be surprised at how much you have grown."

"Where is papa?" Mio sat and looked at her.

"He had to go and help an ally by helping protect that land and domain while protecting our lands and domain should the enemy try to harm us. I will now read to you the scroll of your family history on your father's side then tell you of my side."

A few days later she had summoned for a guard to travel to get the healer from the panther tribe. While the guard was away a messenger arrived with a rolled up parchment. Not feeling in the mood to read it at the time, she informed the servant to lay it on the desk in the study and she would read it soon.

"I was summoned to come to you lady Kagome?" the voice was heard later when the door slid open to reveal the healer from the panther tribe.

"Yes, thank you for coming."

"What would you wish of me lady Kagome?" the healer asked.

"I have noticed that I have been short of breath, my body has been filling full here." She showed the healer. The healer motioned for her to lay down so she could cheek over Kagome. Satisfied with her findings, she held her hand out.

"What you are feeling is nothing to worry about."

"Could you please tell me?"

"You and your mate will be happy to know that you are carrying pups."

"Pups! Do you mean as in two or what?"

"That is unclear at the moment. How long ago had your mate bedded you?"

"Over two months ago. In a week it will be three months. It was after Mio was weaned. It was the same day he left to help the eastern lands."

"With that information, the pups are do to arrive sometime in three or four months. I will come back and check you again soon." The healer left the room but stopped to speak with Yemon who was standing in the hall with the four other guards. "Make sure lady Kagome gets rest, a lot of food and much to drink. Be sure to keep her from doing heavy lifting or practicing any weapons or skills." With that the healer left.

_**End of FlashBack**_

"What does the healer mean by 'pups?' How many does she really know that I am carrying?" she remained sitting on the side of the futon. Standing to her feet, she walked over and out the door. The guards followed her as she left the main building then began walking around. She walked over to the gate. "Open the gate."

"Pardon me Milady, but we have to decline your order to do so. The safety of the lady of these lands must remain safe during this unknown threat." One of the guards voiced. She bowed her head in understanding then turned and left.

After leaving the gate she began walking around the courtyard until it got boring so she headed to the garden then left to enter the meadow. She began walking around the meadow and all the walking was beginning to tire her out. Stopping she had to take a breather before she could begin again.

"Lady Kagome, are you alright?" Yemon asked as he walked over to her.

"I just needed to catch my breath. I will be fine."

"You should rest. Why not let me walk you back to your bedchamber for you to rest?" he held out his hand. The hand she had held to her chest, she reached out to take his hand and he helped her walk back to the main building and helped her to her room.

Sitting there on the edge of the futon, she watched as he walked out of the room, closing the door. Yawning she lay back closing her eyes. Her dreams caused her to toss and turn. The dreams showed her mate returning but then they changed to show him lying on the ground bleeding to death, softly whispering that he was sorry he was not able to return to her.

"**NO, DON'T LEAVE ME!**" she screamed out as she quickly sat up. The door quickly slid open and her personal guards came in wielding their swords and scanning the room.

"Milady, are you alright?"

"I had a terrible dream. Yemon please go and choose a warrior and have him go enter the eastern lands and find lord InuTaisho to see how he fairs. Then have him carefully return and report what he has learned. Have him be mindful that he may be watched closely by the one or ones that my mate was requested to come and help in the east. Be sure that nothing follows him back. But of course all you warriors and guards know what to do. You do not need me telling you."

"Yes lady Kagome." Yemon left and she lay back down as the other personal guards left the room.

_**Four Days**_ have passed since Kagome had Yemon send a warrior over to the eastern domain to find out the welfare of her mate. Every day she would go out to the main gate and had the guards open the gate, to only have the gate close once more and she returned to the inside of the main building. She began to get worried that the warrior might not have made it to or from the eastern lands.

One of the afternoons while she laid down on the futon in her chamber she became saddened and started to cry. As she lay their crying at not knowing if her mate was safe or somewhere dying, she felt her pups move within her. By the movement she could not tell how many she was carrying.

"You can tell already that your mother is worried and saddened can't you? I am sorry that you can feel my sadness. I pray that the 'Great' Kami will return your father back to his lands and to us soon." She rubbed her belly to try and sooth her pups while gently humming and singing lightly.

That evening she remained in the bedchamber while the evening meal was severed to her son while he was being watched. A servant brought food to the bedchamber, but Kagome turned the servant away with the food and tea.

"Milady, you must eat! Your health and the health of your pups are important."

"Remove the food from this chamber. I do not wish to eat this evening." Kagome voiced with a growl.

"Yes, lady Kagome." The servant left while bowing.

Once the servant left she went behind the changing screen then changed into the sleeping kimono then blew out the candle and retired for the evening. Lying on her left side she began weeping. She wept until she fell asleep.

The next morning after the morning meal, she walked to the study to look through more of the scrolls for things written about InuTaisho and found one that talked about a few big battles that he had to fight to protect his lands. When she turned around she saw that there were many scrolls on the desk that needed to be gone over. Then she remembered a parchment that was delivered that she had a servant place on the desk the day she had summoned for a guard to go get the healer at the panther tribe. The day she found out she was with pups. She walked over and sat on the cushion her mate always sat on, and then sat the scroll down next to her that she was going to read to her son. Next she picked up a scroll unrolled it to read what was written. Reading over it, she read what contained the growth of crops, humans and youkai that have grown since the last report. Rolling it back up she, placed it back in the stack then picked up another one. Reading it her eyes lit up.

"Rin's with child! I've got to go to her." She stood up taking the one scroll she was to read to her son then walked out and headed to her chamber, as she summoned for Yemon. Going into her and her mate's bedchamber, she began gathering different kimono's together when there came a knock at the door. She walked over to the door and slid it open.

"You summoned for me lady Kagome?" Yemon followed Kagome into the room and watched as she gathered things. "What are you doing Milady?"

"Yes Yemon I did send for you."

"Is there something wrong? Some kind of threat?"

"No nothing like that. What I was wondering is would you train Mio in the ways of a warrior? He will need to learn discipline, control of body, mind, and skills of weapons. I know male children begin their training early especially heirs to lands."

"Lady Kagome that…"

"That would not be necessary." A male's voice came from the doorway. "Have I been gone to long where his mate is packing to leave?" the one at the door watched as the guard turned and Kagome's head jerked up and turned to the door.

"M'lord, welcome back." Yemon bowed.

"I…is that really you?" Kagome ran over to her mate, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes, my love it is I. Forgive me for being away for so long." He gently held her out from him. "My mate has been warming her bed while her mate has been gone."

"These pups are four months along my mate. It seems that when you bedded me before you left to go to the eastern lands to help lady Shizuko, I was in the early stage of heat from not having it while I was with pup. The healer seems to think I now have two or three months left until they are born." Yemon left while they talked.

"How many did she say there are to be?"

"She is unclear as to how many. They are lively and move around all the time."

"My hopes to bed my beautiful mate upon my return must wait a few more months." He sadly voiced. 'Where is the wolf?" he watched her swallow hard. "Did something happen within the domain while I was away?"

"No, I sent him back to his den because the weeks dragged on for months and he began to feel trapped and started sleeping outside. He did not wish to go he said, but I knew him so I told him to return home willing or be escorted to the boarder by a guard, so he left."

"Tell me mate, why you were gathering your kimonos? Where were you going?"

"A rolled up parchment arrived the other day and I just read it earlier. It is news about Rin. She is pregnant. When I read that, I came here to gather some kimonos then I was going to leave to head to lord Kamenosuke's to see Rin."

"You would have gone knowing danger was threatening the eastern lands and you might have got caught in the middle of it? You would not only risk your life, the life of Mio, but you would have risked our unborn pups?"

"I am sorry. I guess that I did not really think. I read that and only thought to be there for her. Please forgive me my mate." She lowered her head in a submission move.

"It is understood that you wanted to go and you had forgot of the danger. So my love is forgiven." He nuzzled her neck. "We will travel come morning for it will be evening soon. Where would our son be?"

"He is within his room resting." She yawned. "Would you wish to lie down with me my lord and mate since you have traveled a long distance?" she led him over with her to the futon. He removed his armor as she lay down. She snuggled into his chest. "So how many beautiful females did you bed while you were away?"

"Do you doubt your mate? My stay in the eastern lands was only to search for the danger. No female did I bed while there, though many tried to attract me to them. Why was the question asked of me? Was it asked because you think I miss having many extra females to bed other than my mate?" he watched as she moved away from him and sat with her head down. Sadness laced her scent. He moved over to her. "What caused you to become sad?" she then went to her knees on the floor with her head lowered.

"Pardon this lowly mate of yours. You were faithful while away, but I cannot say the same. During one night while you had just left I could not sleep because my body was going crazy with all of these emotions, throbbing, tingling, and cravings; I decided to go for a late night swim. I did not know Kouga followed me. When I found out he was nude I left to return here. Much later when I could not sleep I intended on going to the kitchen to get something to drink or eat. All of a sudden everything blacked out on me and when all logical thinking returned I found myself nude and in warm arms. At first I thought it was you and that you had returned. Turning over I saw black hair and cobalt blue eyes. Kouga told me that I came into the room and started doing stuff to him and that I lowered myself onto him. I do not remember any of it."

"Your inner self craved the touch of a male. It wanted to be mated, to be bred, though I had bedded you that day. It is normal for a female of our kind and other of animal breeds to have cravings like that. It is really heightened after a bitch just weans her pups. She really craves the touch of a male after that even though she had been bred. Do not blame yourself for that."

"Mmmm, there they go again." She laid her hand on her belly. He gently placed his hand on her belly next to hers. He felt them moving around and kicking.

"Shhh…your mother needs rest." He voiced next to her belly. The moving continued for a bit then it settled down. They lay down with his arm wrapped around her waist.

Much later that evening food was brought to the room for the both of them. Gently shaking his mate to wake her so she could eat the nourishment that was provided, he rubbed her swollen belly, marveling at such joys of being able to sire more pup. He leaned forward and kissed his mate's growing belly.

Eating their food, Kagome began to move seductively towards her mate, by leaning close to him and tugging on the lobe of his ear with her fangs then trailing down the side of his neck until she reached the juncture and to nibble on it before going over to his throat while straddling his leg. Soon the nipping ended up moving into hot passionate filled kisses and sucking on his nipples.

"My mate, please stop. It would not be good to continue. It has been four long months without bedding you. I do not wish to harm our unborn pups with the roughness that could happen should I take you."

"Sorry M'lord that I could not bring you pleasure after being away from our bed for many months." She voiced with sadness in her voice.

"Do not be sad my love. Rest for we travel to see Rin after the morning meal come dawn. I will return after I look through the scrolls that are on the desk." He kissed her forehead before heading to the door then left. Kagome watched as he left. She remained looking at the door as a deep yawn came to her. Rolling over her side, she began closing her eyes and soon was fast asleep.

Down the hall InuTaisho sat behind his low desk opening the first scroll. As he sat there reading the scroll, he was trying to will his arousal to go down and not think about the much needed need of laying his mate on her back and taking her. Or placing her on her hands and knees then sliding behind her and taking her nice and hard and very fast. Taking her roughly as he pounded into her over and over from behind as she growled out his name as the muscles of her sex clamped down on him as her climax took her over. As much as he tried to have his shaft go back to normal size without being hard, the more he thought about his mate writhing beneath him or her muscles clamping down on him as she hit her peak. Standing he decided to take a walk.

"M'lord is everything alright?" asked a guard as he came up to InuTaisho.

"Yes everything is as it should. I just needed to walk a bit." InuTaisho left the area to head inside when he knocked and entered a room.

"M'lord, what is the matter? Is there something wrong with lady Kagome?" a woman's voice was heard. The one standing in front of him looked him over as he stood their not saying a word. Smelling the scent of arousal, the woman looked up to his eyes. "M'lord surely you are not aroused because of me."

"You are correct in saying so. You being here since you were young should know I am unable to bed my mate until she births and weans the pups. Being away from my mate for several months caused great need, and then she caused the need to become greater."

"Yes, I well remember of the great need that you are in because I had the great pleasure of helping you satisfy your need once when Sesshoumaru-sama's mother was carrying him and you were called away then returned. Thought I was classed as your first concubine but now my role within the domain is of a personal servant to your mate and yourself M'lord." The servant stepped closer to the western lord and boldly placed her hand on his chest.

"One's position within a domain changes when the lord says so. Though position as a personal servant to my mate and myself, your duties could serve as being more of a personal serving come time to time as to this moment and moments like this when my mate is with pup." He reached out placing his hand on the hand on his chest. The servant led him over to her own futon then lowered to it. He followed her down. An hour later the door opened.

"Follow." InuTaisho made sure his kimono was fixed as he walked to the main building. Reaching his and his mate's chamber, he slid the door open then walked over to where he had Kagome's jar containing the herb mixture and poured some in a cup that he carried from where he had been. Turning he walked towards the door.

"Lord InuTaisho?" the voice of his mate called out from behind him. He turned to look at her. "What do you hold in your hands my mate?"

"Hanako sought me out to receive the herbs to keep from becoming with pup." He opened the door.

"So the one that she was with, she wishes not to be become pregnant by? I was unaware of her having feelings for anyone." Kagome watched as Hanako stepped up to the open door. She watched as Hanako took the cup in one hand then reached up and cupped InuTaisho's cheek then smiled. Kagome looked down and away as Hanako stood that way before turning and leaving, followed by InuTaisho closing the door. "I see. Your payback on me by taking your old concubine back and bedding her because of what happened between me and Kouga without informing you first before doing."

"It is not what you think, my love." He came over to the futon.

"It is not for a female to speak up against her mate if he chooses to take a concubine or another mate. Remember you and the elder wolf told me that. I've got to go check on Mio." She pushed back the bedcover then got up. He watched her walk out of the room closing the door.

"She will have my reasoning." He stood to his feet and followed her scent. Opening the door, he saw the door to her old room was open. Looking in he saw his mate sitting on the futon next to their son.

"Momma, why are your eyes wet? Has father not returned?" Mio knelt by his mother wrapping his small arms around her neck. She hugged him back.

"Your father has returned. He returned while you were asleep."

"Why wet eyes momma?"

"Because your father has done something that caused your mother to have tears, son." InuTaisho voiced as he stepped into the room.

"Papa!" Mio looked to the voice.

"Yes son it is I." he picked up his son. "You have grown while I have been gone."

"Why gone lone? Momma missed and had wet eyes a lot."

"There was something that needed to be done. We can talk later, but right now you should go back to sleep for it is late and come morning after we eat, we will be traveling." He laid Mio back down and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well son. Come my mate, we are to talk." He led Kagome out of the room and back into their bedchamber.

"What is there to speak about? You were hurt that I bedded Kouga during me being in heat while you were gone. So you decided to take Hanako back as your concubine and bedded her the first night back from being gone four months. I know my place on not questioning what a lord of a domain decides to do so it is alright. I except Hanako as your concubine. So now I should get more sleep for the journey."

"Bedding another other than my mate had not been in my thinking to do. After being gone for four months, I wanted to bed my mate. But that was not to be because you are with pups and I did not desire to harm you or our unborn pups. Being gone that long without being able to bed my mate, I could not be sure that I would take you gentle. My inner beast could have broke out and took you roughly, which would not be safe for our unborn. My need became even more when you seductively enticed me as we ate. That is why I left to head to the study. So my strong need for you would lesson. My need only grew as I tried to suppress it. Deciding to walk outdoors, I ended up in Hanako's room when I was questioned if I was alright. We talked and yes I bedded her. She is your personal servant as is mine. A more personal service will only be required when you are with pup as you are now, and only if it is needed." He brought her close to him. "Bedding Hanako was not done to punish you because of what happened between you and the wolf." He nuzzled her neck before kissing her.

"So she is a means of release when you are unable to bed me then? Nothing more than that and a servant? You know there is another way for release. In my time a male could take care of the sexual need by himself. It is self satisfaction. A male can take his hand and pleasure himself by wrapping his hand around his shaft and stroking up and down until the release of the sexual urge, there is another and that is where a female slides the male's shaft in her mouth and sucks on his shaft until her releases in her mouth or on her body if she pulls him out of her mouth. A female could also pleasure herself in a different way other then having a man bedding her. There are a few ways for her to do that. One is rubbing a certain area of her womanhood, another is where two women pleasure each other, and there is a third, which would take more to explain. But right now I should get more sleep." She kissed her mate then laid down closing her eyes.

"Sleep well my mate." He wrapped his arm over her waist then closed his own eyes.

Several hours passed with Kagome sleeping in her mate's arms. InuTaisho had waked up long before dawn started to grace the sky with early rays of sun just barely peeking above the mountains. The western lord lay beside his mate and watched as she slept soundly. Feeling eyes on her, Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked up into twin amber suns of InuTaisho.

"What are you looking at? What is wrong?" she asked as she stretched.

"There is nothing the matter my love. Can a mate not look at his mate and enjoy what the gifts of a beautiful mate he has?"

"You must still be in deep sleep, because I am not beautiful. I am fat and far from being beautiful." She pulled the bedcover up over her head.

"You are not fat. You carry our unborn within you. The roundness just shows that our bodies enjoy each other and displays for everyone the outcome of our joining together." He pulled the bedcover down passed her head and further down until it rested on her hips. He leaned down then kissed her swollen belly.

"Whatever! No matter how you explain away the roundness of my belly; I am still fat! Can you say F…A…T!"

"If we are to make the journey to see Rin, you must rise up and get dressed then eat." The western lord got to his feet and got dressed. "I and Mio will await you in the dining hall." He then walked out of the bedchamber. As she remained on the futon a bit longer the door opened and in walked Hanako. As she entered their eyes met.

"Morning lady Kagome."

"**….**" Kagome did not answer as she got up and walked behind the changing screen.

"Did you sleep well Milady Kagome?"

"Did you enjoy 'biMY MATE/i/b' bedding you?" the words came out of Kagome's mouth in an angry growl.

"Your mate came to me, not me going to him." Hanako stood and looked at the changing screen. "My position still remains the same as it was when Sesshoumaru-sama was here."

"You are wrong. Sesshoumaru did not desire to bed you, nor had he ever bedded you. You were a servant. A personal servant without any extra personal duties upon a need that needed to be handled. I'm sure it did not take you long to lead him to your bed to offer him comfort. After all when Sesshoumaru was a pup I am sure you spent many a nights warming lord InuTaisho's bed or should I say your bed." Kagome came out from behind the screen dressed. "Don't worry I am not mad. Because I know my place. I know my place within this domain and I do hope you know yours." With that Kagome walked out leaving Hanako alone.

"Where did you go my mate?" InuTaisho asked as she walked into the dining hall and took her seat.

"Oh, I just had a small conversation with Hanako. Nothing at all wrong with the mate and lady of a domain to have a nice conversation about things to a servant is there? Or is that not in my station to do so my mate?" she watched as he sat there a moment.

"A nice conversation! You did not do anything to her did you?"

"You would think that I would do the same thing to a servant that Sesshoumaru's mother did to the servant that you got with pup! Do you truly believe that I would do something so horrible like that knowing the way I value life?" taking a deep breath, she stood back up. "I all of sudden am not very hungry. Mio please finish your food so we can leave." Leaving the dining hall she headed outside for some air. "I can't believe him! After all the fights with his eldest son about the value of life and here he is thinking I would pull a stunt like Sesshoumaru's mother or Sesshoumaru." She needed to step outside the wall of the domain.

"Lady Kagome, could we help you?" a guard asked at the gate.

"Please open the gate. I would like to walk to the stream and back." She looked at the guard. She saw him open his mouth.

"It is alright we will be with her. You may open the gate then go back to your duty." A voice came from behind her. Turning she saw Yemon and the other four personal guards.

Once the gate was slightly open she squeezed out then began to walk quickly to get a little ways from the gate before her personal guards could get out the gate. The joy of being alone lasted a short time when she felt the guards caught up to her. As they did she shifted to her dog form then headed towards the north rather quickly.

"Where is lady Kagome heading?" one of the guards asked.

"To the wolf den. Run and inform lord InuTaisho."

The wind in her fur felt good as she traveled quickly towards Kouga's den. She knew that by now a guard was running to her mate with the news of what she had done. With that knowledge she quickened her travel even more. With the current speed it did not take log to feel the aura's of the wolf clan as the mountain with the waterfall came into close view as she flew over it before turning into the sphere and changed course then disappeared all together. Down on the ground members of the wolf clan were looking up in the sky while others looked around then expecting the black dog to come out of the forest.

"Ah was that not sis in her dog form just now?" Hakkaku looked at Ginta.

"Ah, I believe so. She must be training or she would have landed." Ginta answered.

"Where is she? Where is Kagome?" Kouga showed up by Ginta and Hakkaku looking down at the water down below.

"She did not land. She flew over while in her dog form." Ginta answered. "She must have been training or she would have landed."

Meanwhile back with Kagome. She knew that the boys would have loved for her to land to be able to spend time with them but she did not have time for a stop at the moment for she knew that her mate will be hot on her trail soon. She lowered to the ground and the sphere disappeared revealing her humanoid form. Smelling the salty air and hearing the waves she smiled to herself as she walked out of the woods heading to the ocean village that Rin was the lady of. Entering the village she was watched as she made her way to the place lord of that village lived. Knocking on the door, she watched as the door opened.

"The lord and lady wishes not to see anyone. Please come back later." The servant began to shut the door.

"My name is lady Kagome. I am the lady of the western lands. Lady Rin had sent for me to come to her."

"Please pardon me Milady. Please come in." The servant bowed as she entered.

"It is alright. You were only doing your duty." Kagome answered as she followed behind the servant. Coming to a elaborate door the servant turned and looked at her.

"Please remain here lady Kagome." The servant then turned back towards the door then knocked. When the door opened the servant bowed. "Pardon me M'lord, I know that you and lady Rin wishes not to be disturbed but lady Kagome of the western lands is here saying lady Rin sent for her." The servant turned and motioned towards Kagome. Standing where she was at, Kagome watched as the servant moved back and bowed as lord Kamenosuke walked out of the room.

"Lady Kagome, what great joy you will bring my wife. She has been waiting for an answer to the invite but feared that it was not received. Come and follow me and I will take you to my wife." Kagome followed behind lord Kamenosuke. "Look who has come to see you." He spoke out.

"Kagome," Rin slowly stood and semi ran over to Kagome but stopped in front of her. "Kagome is big!"

"That is what happens when you carry pups and you only have two or three months until they are to be born." Kagome answered.

"The western lord must be very happy. Speaking of the western lord, where is he?"

"Yes, Kagome where is lord InuTaisho?" Rin asked looking up at Kagome.

"I am sure he will be along soon. I arrived here by myself. So tell me Rin how long does the healer say you have?"

"The healer says that it should be seven months more."

"So you are two months along. You and lord Kamenosuke did not take long to start on crating a family." She felt the pup move. "Give me your hand Rin." Kagome took Rin's hand and laid it on her belly. "Do you feel them?" Kagome watched as Rin's eyes went wide as the pups moved again. Rin giggled.

"I can feel them moving." She looked up at Kagome then over to her mate. "Come feel them!" Once Kamenosuke was by them Rin took his hand and placed it on Kagome's belly. "See they moved."

"When yours gets bigger, you will be able to feel it move as well." Out of no where her stomach growled, "Sorry, about that. I did not eat the morning meal this morning."

"The midday meal will be soon." Kamenosuke informed.

Meanwhile back at the western domain, InuTaisho and his son were still in the dining hall. InuTaisho remained looking at the door trying to figure out what had just happened. What had happened to make her leave without eating? He was about ready to eat when he felt a spike of power flare outside not long after that the dining hall door flew open and one of Kagome's personal guards came running into the room.

"M'lord, your mate…your mate left the domain to head to the stream, we though until we caught up and she shifted into her dog form and flew towards the north!" the guard watched as the western lord quickly stood to his feet. The guard could feel the aura of the western lord and knew instantly that he was not happy.

"Mio, come to me." Mio quickly stood and went to his father. InuTaisho picked him up and quickly left. Outside the western lord formed the sphere around him and his son then rose to the sky and shooting towards the north. Those on the ground knew that their lord was not happy that his mate left by herself being that she was with pups and close to her birthing month.

In the north, the hunting party had returned with the kill to which the clan separated the kill with the biggest part being brought to Kouga and his family. Sitting in his place watching everyone eating, he could not bring the thoughts out of his mind that there should be another person sitting with him and his family. Ayame had waked up many nights with Kouga talking in his sleep. To what he was saying she could not tell. She had asked him many times what he had been dreaming but he did not tell her. In secret he has wanted to find a way to talk and entice Kagome to let him take her back as his mate again. He came out of his thinking when a strong aura was felt.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, come with me." He stood to his feet and headed to the entrance of the den.

"What is it Kouga? Why are we out here and not eating?"

"Do you not feel anything coming this way? Or do you only feel your empty bellies?" their faces fell when all of a sudden out of no where an indigo sphere landed then dissipated.

"Where is she?" InuTaisho asked with a growl.

"Where is who?" Hakkaku asked.

"My mate!"

"We saw her earlier. We thought she was training and was the reason she flew over and did not land." Ginta voiced.

"Which way did she go?" the western lord asked.

"She flew over head then shifted into a ball then disappeared. We did not see anything or any direction that she went."

"Lord InuTaisho, why would Kagome do this? The only reason she would leave like that was…" Kouga went silent for a moment as he placed his thumb under his chin then tapped his chin with his first finger. "Unless she was mad at something or someone. What happened to make her mad?"

_**~ Flashback to what was said ~**_

"_Where did you go my mate?_" InuTaisho asked as she walked into the dining hall and took her seat.

"_Oh, I just had a small conversation with Hanako. Nothing at all wrong with the mate and lady of a domain to have a nice conversation about things to a servant is there? Or is that not in my station to do so my mate?_" she watched as he sat there a moment.

_"A nice conversation! You did not do anything to her did you?"_

"_You would think that I would do the same thing to a servant that Sesshoumaru's mother did to the servant that you got with pup! Do you truly believe that I would do something so horrible like that knowing the way I value life?_"

_**~ End of Flashback ~**_

"Kami, that is why!" InuTaisho voiced.

"That is why, what?" Kouga asked.

"She caught me going to our door with the herbs to keep a female from becoming with pup. Our personal servant was to take it. My mate asked why and had said she was unaware of her having feelings for anyone. At that time the servant reached up and cupped my cheek then smiled. She knew then what happened between the servant and I. she spoke by asking if that was my payback to her for what happened between you and her. She left the room but later I informed her of my reasoning. Come dawn I left to take our son to eat thinking she was going to follow but she did not. Later she arrived which I questioned where she was. Upon her informing me that she had a nice conversation with the servant I questioned her about the nice conversation then asked if she had done anything to the servant."

"Why would all this make it where she was mad?"

"I had once told her of my eldest son's mother killing a servant that had become with pup by me…"

"Meaning you questioned if she had hurt or killed the personal servant that you both share but which you had got the herb for because you bedded her."

"Yes. She questioned me by asking if I truly believed that she would do something so horrible like that knowing the way she valued life. After questioning her trust in her she left the dining hall without eating. The next thing I knew one of her personal guards came running in informing she shifted then flew this way."

"Like my men said she flew over but then no trace of her."

"Why did sis come this way if she was not going to visit?" Ginta asked.

"Ya what would serve to do that?" Hakkaku spoke up.

"To throw someone off, who were searching for her off from her trail? Do you have any idea where she would have gone?"

"One of two places. Either to the village were the elder miko is or to the domain where Rin is the lady of. All three of us were to arrive there upon word being sent that Rin was with child." They talked a bit more before InuTaisho picked up his son then left.

"Those dogs are always making her unhappy." Kouga headed back into the den.

"Kagome, come with me. I want to show you something." Rin and Kagome walked out of the side gate that led to the beach. Rin walked towards rocks that were sticking out of the water. "When walking I came to this area and saw strange looking animals laying on the ground sleeping until I made a noise and they all left." Arriving at the spot she did not see the animals. "Ah they are not here."

"That is too bad. It would have been great to see these animals." They turned then began walking along the shoreline going back the other way while they talked.

"Has Sesshoumaru-sama come back?"

"No I am afraid not. So how do you like being a wife to lord Kamenosuke?"

"Rin is ok with it. Many things I have to understand." Rin answered.

"The same could be said about me. That and now that I am a mother and going to be mother to these that are yet to be born, I am going to learn even more about raising many children."

"Kagome, lady Rin!" a voice was heard while they were walking. Looking up they saw Shiori running over to them. "It is good to see you again. It is a joy lady Rin to know that you carry the lord's child."

"Kagome carries lord InuTaisho's pups." Rin spoke up.

"It is a joy to hear that as well Kagome. Would you bring them when they are born?"

"You can be sure on it. I will also bring my other son." Kagome smiled.

"You have a son?"

"Yes his name is Mio. He is with his father in the western domain." They sat there on the beach talking and not paying attention to how long they had been sitting there until movement came to the side of them.

"Lady Rin, M'lord sent us to look for you and the lady of the west."

"We are here with Shiori. Please let me husband know we are ok and will return soon." The three watched as the guard bowed then left. They remained there talking before Rin and Kagome stood up and said their good-byes before heading back. Arriving back at Rin's home, Rin was talking up a storm. When they entered the main part of the domain Rin did not notice that Kagome had stopped until she slightly bumped into her. "Kagome why did you stop in…" Rin looked in the direction that Kagome was looking and saw InuTaisho talking to her mate. "Lord InuTaisho!" she quickly walked over and gave him a hug.

"Hello Rin." He hugged her back. She then stepped back then looked at Kagome.

"Kagome look, Lord InuTaisho is here." She had a cheer in her voice.

"Yes, I can see that." Rin missed the look that InuTaisho had given his mate. Though, Kagome did not miss it. The western lord looked at his mate with the look of 'You though that you could hide." 

"No warm welcome for your mate?" he looked at her.

"Hello." She faked a smile.

"Who is this next to you lord InuTaisho?" Rin looked at the boy.

"This here is Mio. He is the son of me and Kagome." He looked at his son. "Son, are you not going to greet her as you should?"

"Yes father." Mio stepped closer then slightly bowed. "Hello lady Rin." He then stepped back then looked at his mother. "Mother, why did you not eat with us at morning meal but left? We traveled to the wolf den where father was told you headed to, then headed to a village with a old miko then came here?"

**"…."** Kagome did not answer.

"Mio would you like to hear some interesting stories that your mother told me?" Rin asked as she walked over to Mio. He nodded and left with Rin.

"You should speak to one another. My study is down that hall third door on the left." Lord Kamenosuke said before leaving. Kagome started to turn to walk away.

"Mate, please let me speak. I have wronged you deeply." He watched her stop and he took this chance to walk up to her. "You questioned if I questioned my trust in you. No, I do not question you. It was not my intent to think of you in the same way as my old mate. Though, in a slight intent it came to me that this was like that time. A servant was with pup by me, and my mate killed her and the pup. You caught me with the herbs to keep a servant from getting with pup by me then you had a private conversation with the servant that morning after finding out I bedded her. Two different times but two of the same happenings! My trust has not diminished."

"I am sorry. It just hurt that you bedded Hanako soon after finding out what happened between Kouga and me. Then coming out and asking me that question if I had done anything to Hanako. It was if you took your claws and clawed down my chest. Like Hanako had meant everything to you because you were bedding your old concubine again."

"Though, this has been spoken of, I am not happy that you left without any guards and being with pups and soon to be birthing them. That and the wolf clan wishes to see you."

"I understand. Though, at the time I need to get away. It should not happen again." She smiled.

"Should!" he looked at her.


	68. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Three months have passed since Kagome and InuTaisho had the talk that led her to leave the domain and headed north to trick her mate but then end up in the northeast at the domain that Rin lived in. Since that time she had become quiet irritable as her belly became quiet large. The healer showed up in the last part of the second month of the three remaining months and remained there awaiting the time for the arrival of the pups.

Towards the end of the second month those within the domain noticed her being more agitated and slowly began walking around the domain as if in a daze or something. The healer took note of her actions and had informed the western lord to let the guards know not to stop her but to stay a ways back from her but keep a close eye on the places that she seems to hold great interest in.

Each passing day the healer noticed a slight change in Kagome that was not there the day before. She had been going on the walks more and more as well as sleeping more during the day, she became even more irritable.

It was midday once again and the meal was being served. Once again Kagome ate very little of her food. Summoning for the servant, she had what food that was not ate to be removed from in front of her. She stood up, bowed, then excused herself and left the room.

"It should not be much longer lord InuTaisho." The healer voiced as she watched the way he held worry in his eyes.

Leaving the dining hall, Kagome returned to the comforts of the bedchamber. Inside the room she felt compelled to lie down and sleep, so removing her slippers she laid down closing her eyes. Hours passed with no one seeing Kagome leaving the room. Food was brought to the room but none of it was eaten. She didn't even move or blink an eyelid when the servant came in to get the uneaten food. Upon InuTaisho entering the bedchamber, readied himself for sleep, and sliding in behind Kagome, she moaned in her sleep then slightly moved away from him as he put his arm on her waist.

Darkness still covered the land and everyone within the domain except the four guards at the gate, when Kagome opened her eyes. For a moment she lay there like that before slipping off of the futon and slowly getting to her feet. On silent feet she walked to the door then left. Reaching the foyer she opened the door after covering everything about her power and scent. Stepping out she stood against the wall of the building then moved along in the shadows making sure not to let her self be known by having the moonlight shine upon her.

After moving out of the sight of the guards she quickly moved heading behind the main building, heading towards the solid mountain which the domain sat in front of. Close to her destination she removed the outer kimono that she was still wearing and let it fall to the ground as she continued on. Soon she saw the deep blackness of the hole that she was heading for. Shedding the inner kimono she carefully scanned the area around her to make sure no one was near. She could see the little hut like building next to the wall her and her mate's room was off the large space from where she stood. Deciding it was safe she began walking forward. Following the corridor, that was roughly cut into winding passages. She came to a stone wall she slipped into the rough slit in the stone wall. Heading down the passage way behind the split until she reached a roughly cut out and wide open large cavern. Once she was within the cavern she looked around at her handy work before she shifted into her dog form then lay down.

Much later as dawn was upon the land the western lord opened his eyes and turned to look at his mate and nuzzle her belly, to see that his mate was not beside him on the futon. Smelling the area that she would lay upon, he could smell her scent and could tell it was several hours old. Quickly getting to his feet and getting dressed, he left the bedchamber in a hurried motion and went to the dining hall to see if she was in there. Not seeing her, he summoned the guards, warriors, and servants.

"What is everyone being summoned for M'lord?" Hanako asked as she came to him. He did not answer. Soon all of that were summoned were in front of him.

"My mate is missing. Search everywhere." InuTaisho spoke.

"Approach with caution, she could be birthing her pups." The healer added.

"Go quickly." All who were summoned quickly left.

The sun was coming up over the mountains when the gate opened and two visitors entered the courtyard and seeing warriors and servants alike frantically rushing about. The visitors looked at each before rushing inside the main building. Once inside they grabbed a servant.

"What is going on here? Why is everyone running around?"

"The lady of the west, she is missing. I have to go."

"Where is lord InuTaisho?"

"He is in the study." The servant quickly left as the visitors hurried to the study. Reaching the study, they knocked then walked in.

"Lord InuTaisho what is this that Kagome is missing?"

"Wolf I did not invite you into the study. Though, you are here I will permit you to stay. Come dawn my mate was not beside me. She was missing."

"What happened? Did you fight?"

"No, we did not fight. She is near to birthing her pups. The healer informed that it would be soon."

"Has no word come of the search?"

"If there was do you think I would be in my study?"

"Papa, where is mother? Is she going to eat any food today?" Mio came running into the study. "Oh hello lord Kouga, lady Ayame."

"Hello Mio."

"Your mother is not able to make it to morning meal."

"Do not worry kid; your mother will be eating with you as soon as she is finished with what she is doing." Kouga voiced.

_**In the Courtyard**_

"You seven go towards the garden and the meadow and slit up. Cover every inch of it. You two search the wide area behind the main building, the three of you check all the buildings, and the rest of you follow me." Yemon gave the orders before he walked out of the gate. "Spread out, check anything that could hide lady Kagome in her humanoid form or dog form. If you find her, do not approach her. Send for the lord." Yemon began searching.

Sometime later those who were searching the buildings went to help those outside the gate, followed by those who were searching the meadow, gardens and the areas around there. The servants inside the main building began their daily work when they did not find her anywhere.

"There is nothing in this area." One; of the two warriors who were searching behind the main building.

"Well we have not heard anything from the others so she is still out there hiding. If all females hide like this when they are about to give birth, then I do not desire to take a mate."

"Some of the females the hide are canines, felines, and rue's. Do you truly want to be without the comforts of a mate? I for one am going to find me a mate and enjoy all the comforts. But right at this…"

"What is that?" The two ran forward. Arriving at what they saw, they looked down to see a red kimono. Kneeling down one of the warriors picked up the kimono. Smelling the scent they knew that it was lady Kagome's. "This is strange." The warrior carried the kimono as they continued walking and searching their given area.

"There is not much left to look for her in this area. Surely she had to of shed this kimono and left over the wall." The other voiced.

"Traveling around in nothing but her under kimono?"

"Some how I do not believe so." The one that spoke pointed in the distance in front of them. Reaching the inner kimono they picked it up. "This is lady's inner kimono…" he stopped when he saw the one with him looking at something behind him. Turning he saw something strange. "Where did that come from?"

"Look closely. That rock has been melted. There are even claw marks there."

"Go inform lord InuTaisho that we might have found where she is hiding. Take these with you." The kimonos were handed over as the warrior ran to the main building.

"Where is she? Surly she is not that far." Kouga voiced.

"If a pregnant female does not wish to be found so she and the newly born pup or pups to be safe then you would have a hard time finding the female." The healer voiced.

"But she is Kagome. She knows all of us."

"Even so wolf prince. She is a canine youkai, a dog. Depending which form she is in as to how she will go to protect herself at this moment." The healer spoke up again. Just then the door slid open and the warrior came in carrying the kimonos.

"M'lord the location to where lady Kagome; may have been found! My partner and I found these."

"Where were they found?" the kimonos were handed to InuTaisho.

"If you would follow me M'lord, I will show you." The warrior left with InuTaisho, Kouga, Ayame, and the healer. Once outside, the other warriors were about to follow but the western lord dismissed them to return to their regular duties. Only Yemon and the other personal guards both the four of hers and the personal guards of InuTaisho followed. "We found the outer kimono here. We continued on until we reached the place the inner kimono was. They soon saw the other warrior. "That place was here. As you can see M'lord there is now an opening here that was not ever here and had been melted and clawed."

"Where does it go?" the western lord asked.

"We are unsure M'lord. We only thought to come to you."

"You have done well."

Meanwhile in the newly made cavern a large female dog was laying on the ground heavily panting as pains coursed through her. Next to her was a small pup. As she laid there panting she heard and smelt that others were near by. Many others! Gently using her paw to move the pup close to her to where it laid between her leg and side. Smelling the intruders coming closer she began to growl.

_**Back with the others…**_

"Amazing." One of the guards voiced.

"So you are saying this was never here?" Kouga asked.

"Correct."

"This had to of taken a great bit of time to do." Kouga again voiced. "And you say she was watched?" they continued to follow the cut out path as it turned this way and that. Some places had low roofed places and close walls. They stopped when they had to choose to either go right, left, or down the center.

"Which way do we go M'lord?" they watched as he turned and went left. Traveling a short distance they came to a solid wall with a crack where someone could squeeze through. "I will go M'lord." The male squeezed through. It was not long until the male returned. "Nothing but an empty cut out that looks like a shallow room." They headed back the way they came.

Not turning they went down the one in front of them which was the right hole. Again they came to a solid wall with a crack that someone could squeeze through. It ended like the other. Lastly they headed down the center. Once they reached the end everyone was frustrated.

"Are you thinking what I am?" Ayame asked Kouga. "I will go on this one." Walking passed her mate and passed the western lord; she squeezed through and began walking down the rough passage with a low roof and sharp close walls. As she neared the end there was another opening but she stopped when she heard growling. Quietly and quickly she turned to make her way back. Squeezing out of the crack she breathed deep. "There is another opening but I did not go in. I stopped when I heard growling." InuTaisho looked at her then moved towards the crack. He disappeared, followed by Kouga, Ayame, Mio, and the healer. The guards remained there.

"Can anyone smell anything? I sure can not." No one answered as they walked forward. Everyone stopped when they entered a large open space. In the back they saw the one they had been looking for.

"Momma;" Mio broke loose from Ayame and ran towards the large dog. A loud growl was coming from the black dog. White teeth were seen as Mio ran forward. InuTaisho grabbed his son before he could get to close.

"Son, you must not run up to your mother right now. She is not feeling at all like herself. That is the reason she growled angry just now. Please go and stand by the wolf prince and his mate Ayame until we leave this place."

"Alright father."

"I would suggest that everyone remain clam, quiet, and remain still so that lady Kagome will calm down and not think we are a threat. Especially the males that are here." The healer spoke up. With everyone silent, a small whine was heard.

"Listen." Ayame voiced. The small whine came again. The whine was soon covered by a whimper as they watched Kagome's tail move as her body tightened followed by panting.

"She has birthed a pup and is trying to birth another." The healer stepped forward slow but was rewarded with a growl. She watched as the dog tried to move. "Easy lady Kagome, no one is going to harm you or the pups."

Over an hour passed since everyone had entered the cavern and stood watching Kagome as her body was rocked over with pain as she delivered her pups. A whimper died down when she birthed the one she was panting heavy to be able to deliver. Once the pup was birthed she cleaned them up then laid her muzzle down next to them. She was tired but did not close her eyes with everyone around. Unable to keep her eyes open, she drifted off to sleep. Fatigue permeated throughout Kagome's body causing her body to shift back to her humanoid form, which left her laying there naked.

"She is so exhausted." The healer dressed Kagome in the Kimono.

"How many pups are there?" Ayame asked from where she stood. They watched as the healer took a close look. Her face held a surprise look.

"There are five in all, but…" she stopped.

"Healer, speak what you are not saying." InuTaisho spoke up.

"Two females and one male born to the western lands." The healer paused.

"You have only spoken of three when you said she birthed five." The western lord spoke.

"There is a son and daughter that are not sired by the west but rather sired by the wolf prince of the north." Kouga stepped forward then knelt down. The healer handed Kouga his son and daughter.

"You bedded her while here watching her! Is that the reason it took you so long to return to the den?" Ayame questioned her mate in front of the others.

"You will not question your mate in front of others. Nor will you question my right to bed another. You know of this." Kouga looked from Ayame back to the pups in his arms.

"It seems we both have been blessed. Your son that you and Kagome lost has been replaced with a healthy son and daughter."

"Yes, though sadly she is not longer my mate." Kouga looked down then back at InuTaisho. "Though, she did carry my pups that I greatly dreamed of."

"The future is not spoken of or for seen. My eldest has not returned and his mark is almost gone. Hold strong for she could soon take a second mate again should he not return from the spirit realm and reclaim her." InuTaisho left with his mate, Kouga with the two wolf pups, the healer picked up two pups and Yemon picked up the last one. They all headed to the main building. Once there they followed InuTaisho into Rin's old room.

Many hours later Kagome woke too many different whining. Slowly sitting up she looked around her to see not one…not two, but five crying pups. She noticed two of them looked different from the other three. Comparing them she realized that the two though, they were canine, they were wolf and not of the silver dog clan that lord InuTaisho was. Even though the two pups were wolf, they had miko blood and also the silver dog blood in them but not enough to tell in their traits. They both had black hair but could not tell what their eye color was.

Picking up one of the two wolf pups she unclothed her breast and brought the male pup to her breast to gain nourishment. When he was fed she switched to the girl pup. While she was feeding the girl wolf pup, Hanako came into the room.

"Lady Kagome, you can feed two at a time. Here let me show you." Hanako knelt down then opened the other side of the kimono then placed another pup in Kagome's other arm and to her breast.

"I have a lot better way. Please summon Yemon and my personal guards." Hanako left and soon Yemon and her personal guards entered the room followed by Hanako.

"You summoned for us?"

"Yes, please help me to carry my pups and follow me." Kagome waved each of the guards to come forward starting with Yemon. She gently picked up the pups and handed each one to a guard before she stood to her feet and heading to the door.

"Where are you going and with the pups?" Hanako asked.

"Some place where I can feed them all at once. I plan to remain there until they are weaned. So that would give you some quality time getting reacquainted with lord InuTaisho the way you used to. I'm sure he will be lonely without me in the domain." With that she walked out of the room with her personal guards following behind her. They watched as she led them to the cavern that she had made and her mate found her in as she was giving birth. "Yemon would you and the others stand and make sure no servants come in here especially Hanako. I would rather not have them come in."

"What of M'lord or the wolf and his mate? What of nourishment?"

"There would be no stopping my mate after all these are his lands and three of these pups are sired by him. Kouga and Ayame are welcome, but if an argument starts between them then they or the main one is to be removed but Kouga may be here since he is the father of the other two pups. The issue of nourishment was not thought about. I must feed the pups." With that she stepped away. "When I shift place the pups close to me." They watched as she shifted. They cautiously walked to her placing the pups close to her so they could find her nipples.

"_Oh, yes… this is much better than feeding them one by one!_" she thought to herself.

"You two go out to the main entrance and guard. You two stand guard where it slits in three ways. I will remain here and watch over her." Yemon voiced.

Inside the main building InuTaisho walked to Rin's old room and walked in to see his mate and the pups but was rewarded with an empty room. Leaving the room he summoned for the one servant that was to of taken food to her when it was ready. This summons alerted Kouga to something not right within the building therefore he came out of the room assigned to him in time to see Hanako show up.

"Where is my mate?"

"She had her personal guards carry the pups saying that 'she was going some place she could feed the pups all at once and that she plans on remaining there until they are weaned." She went silent and lowered her head.

"Is that all that she had said?"

"No, M'lord that is not all she had said. She is still upset I believe at me for when you bedded me upon your return from the eastern lands and believes I try to get you to bed me whenever possible because of how I used to be your first concubine long ago. Before she left with her guards and pups, she said 'while gone until the pups are weaned it would give me quality time getting to know you the way we used to be of each other. That she was sure you would be real lonely without her in the domain.' After that she left. I did not follow them."

"Would you want my help in finding her and both our pups?" Kouga voiced where he stood.

"You may help."

"I think that I know where she and our pups are." InuTaisho and Ayame followed behind Kouga. They followed him out to the area that Kagome had given birth to the pups. Getting there Kouga smiled as they noticed the two guards standing at the entrance.

"M'lord!" they bowed as InuTaisho walked passed them. Carrying on down the passage way the western lord came upon two more of Kagome's guards. They stepped aside as InuTaisho stepped forward followed closely by Kouga and Ayame.

Upon entering the cavern they were greeted by Yemon. In the back of the cavern they saw Kagome in her dog form feeding the pups. When they entered Kagome lifted her head and turned her head to look at them when they had entered.

"Kagome, may I approach and hold my pups? We are planning on heading back to the den." Kouga slowly stepped forward. He watched her nod her head. He walked closer and knelt down then picked up their son. He held his son in his arms smiling down at the pup. Before placing him back down her kissed his forehead then placed him down then picked up his daughter. Kissing his daughter, he placed her back by her mother. He watched as his pups pushed in to take nourishment. "I will be back, soon Kagome. I will be active in our pup's lives." He turned to leave. "Thank you lord InuTaisho for allowing me to stay. I will be back soon if you would permit it."

"It will be permitted." He voiced then watched as Kouga bowed then left. "Yemon please remove your self from here for some time. I would speak with my mate alone."

"Yes, M'lord." Bowing Yemon left the cavern.

"My mate, Hanako informed me of the words that you spoke to her. Do you insist that I take and bed her? Yes, she was once my concubine. Yes I knew her real well both in person and body, but that was a very long time ago. Sure I asked her if she would do the duties of a concubine, but I do not desire her. The one that I desire to bed is you my mate and you alone. Do not fear that she will come anywhere before you. Do you understand me my mate?" he watched her head nod.

He stood there watching, and then watched her look at the pups when the sound of a whine came. He stepped over to see one of the western land's pups trying to get close to a nipple but it was being crowded out. Picking the pup up and looking it over, he saw that it was one of his daughters. Looking his daughter over and saw that she had black hair with silver tips. On her cheeks, wrists, ankles and hips her stripes were a golden yellow. He could not tell what color her eyes were for they were closed. Gently placing her at a nipple, he picked up the next pup to see that it was his son. He looked him over to see that he had silver hair with bronze shadowing and streaks. His stripes were blood red in color. Lastly he picked up his second daughter. He noticed her hair was different. It was a cream with light purple shadow affect. Her stripes were light pink in color. Smiling he placed her back with her brothers and sisters.

"They are lovely my mate. Rest and I will make sure food and drink is brought to you." She watched as he left. Yawning she lowered her head. She decided to get some rest while she could as her pups were settling down to sleep. As she readied to close her eyes, she noticed Yemon come back in and stood by the entrance to the cavern.

_**Eight Weeks Later….**_

Eight long weeks have passed where she was cooped up in the cavern with her pups feeding then both day in and day out. She was relived that for the last couple of days all of her pups except two had chosen that it was time to not have to use their mother's nipple to get their nourishment, but rather eat small hand full of raw meat chunks that she had placed in front of them. Though the three were weaned they have not shifted into their humanoid forms.

"Mother look what I can do!" a loud call came as Mio came running into the cavern passed Yemon. The pups jumped and began growling. "Sorry mother." He stood in front of his mother. "Why do they growl? I mean them no harm."

"They do not know you yet son. You will need to let them get to know you, both in your person and your scent." The voice of InuTaisho came from the passage way. "How are you my mate?" he asked then watched as she shifted to her humanoid form.

"I am good, but very tired. They are all weaned except these two. Your youngest daughter and Kouga's daughter. The others have not shifted to their humanoid forms. Maybe you and Mio could teach them how to do that since they are weaned and I can work with these two. That way they will get to know Mio better." Picking up their youngest, she looked down and took a close look of her eyes. Looking closely she noticed that her eyes were a cobalt blue with a slight silver tint. She handed her to her mate. "I have named them if you do not mind."

"It is fine my mate. Though the lord is to name the males." He took his youngest daughter.

"The one you are holding is named Tamako because of her markings with her hair being a cream color with light purple shadow effects and the light pink stripes. Not to mention her eyes. Have you seen them? They are a cobalt blue with a slight silver tint. The first daughter is named Etsu. She has black hair like me but with silver tips and golden yellow stripes. Chocolate eyes like my mother's. Our second son is named Zinan. As you have seen before, he has silver hair with bronze shadowing and steaks. His stripes are blood red. But his eyes are rare. His right eye is black while his left eye is amber. I have even named the two wolf/dog pups of Kouga's. I'll bring the names up to him but if he wishes them changed then we can change his two pup's names. When you take our pups to get them to get them to shift then you might take Kouga's son to help him to shift as well. Then later help these two or I could do so with them." Her mate nodded to her as he picked up his two pups then Yemon stepped up to get Kouga's son then they left. "Now my precious little ones it is time for you to wean yourselves. You don't want to be left behind do you where your brothers and sisters think they get the entire good stuff do you?"She watched as her wolf pup daughter and her dog pup daughter played and batted each other.

_"Though after they are weaned my body would go into heat not that long afterwards. I've got to find that herb so I can take it so I don't get with pup for a while."_ she said to herself. She lay down then closed her eyes. The two pups played for a bit then looked to see their mother sleeping so they came over and lay down next to her and did the same.

Two days later Kagome was still in the cavern waiting for the two to wean themselves. It was early in the morning when she decided to stand up and walk around a bit. She walked outside the cavern and looked up at the sky. Standing there enjoying the air she felt someone come up to her. Looking down she saw a servant with food.

"Lady Kagome, I have brought your food earlier. Hope you do not mind."

"That is fine. Thank you." She took the food.

"How are the little ones?"

"They are doing well. Though, two are being stubborn." Turning, Kagome walked back into the passage way heading to the cavern. Once back in the cavern she placed the food down then placed the food down in front of the pups that were weaned, but was greatly surprised when the other two walked over and began taking small bits of the raw meat.

"Morning my lady and mate; I see that the other two have decided to join though who eat on their own. Do we train them to shift as the others are learning to be able to do?"

"Yes that would be a good ideal. Wonder what Kouga is going to think when he finds out that his son and daughter can shift because of the blood that flows through my veins thanks to my mate and his eldest but mostly you."

_**A Week Has Passed….**_

It has been a week since the last two of the pups weaned themselves and was being taught how to shift. The western lord had been teaching all five of the pups how to shift with the help of the oldest, while Kagome caught up on her sleep. While in her bedchamber Kagome went to the area she had caught her mate walking away with a cup to give to Hanako that day after he had bedded her upon his return. Seeing the jars, she summoned for Hanako to bring her a small jar with no questions asked. Placing the small jar down, she opened one of the jars and poured the herb mixture into the small jar until it was full. She replaced the jar and took the small jar over to the changing screen and hides the small jar.

Come afternoon she requested tea and hot water be brought. She left orders that she wanted to make her own tea because she knew how strong she wanted it. So far her mate has not had any clue what she was planning or if he did, he was not letting it be known that he knew. She informed the servant that brought the water and tea that she wanted the tea and water to be brought to her after morning meal, after midday meal, and after the evening meal. For four days she had been drinking regular tea during those four days but when symptoms of her going into heat came about she started taking the herbal drink three times a day then washed it down with normal tea to cover up the smell of the herbs.

_**{{{{KNOCKING}}}}**_

"Lady Kagome, you are to join M'lord and pups at the dining hall for meal."

"Thank you." Hiding the small jar once more, she left to head to the dining hall.

"Good morning to you mother." Mio greeted as she came into the dining hall.

"Word has been sent mate, that the other lords wish to gather to see how our first born is fairing and check on the dealings of each of the lands. This will take place tomorrow. The servants have been informed."

"It is a good thing that our pups are still young were we can place all of them in one room. But when they get older what will we do when the other lords arrive?"

"The younger boys can share a room for now. The girls can share one for themselves. Even if they did not share, we have many unused rooms." He answered before he motioned for the servants to begin handing out the food.

"How is the teaching going?" she asked her mate, before sipping some of her tea.

"The training is going well. They can shift but now we need to work on holding their form longer."

"Will you be teaching them longer today, starting after this meal or are you going to begin with endurance training with Mio?"

"I will be starting our son on learning weapons and how to hold a sword properly as well as other weapons."

"Weapons; I would of thought that would have been a few years from now."

"Training at a young age…" he was silenced.

"I know. It is good for a young male to learn the ways of weapons starting at a young age so he can be well skilled." She thanked the servant when she had placed the food in front of her. 

The remaining of the day went by rather slow for Kagome as she sat alone in her chamber drinking tea in the afternoon while the pups were outside watching InuTaisho train their oldest son Mio. Later after the evening meal, Kagome was once again in the bedchamber alone. While her mate was in the study, she readied herself for bed.

Mid-morning Kagome was in the study with the five pups and Mio the eldest, reading the entry reports about members of the family of the past. Her mate was in the dojo practicing. By the time she had gotten done, she looked and saw that Tamako had fallen asleep and the other four had tired eyes themselves.

"Looks like to me, mother that you tired them out by reading to them."

"Yes, it seems so. Though they will have to know them as you do son." She felt strong powers other than the normal ones. "They are here." They looked at the door some time later.

"Lady Kagome, Lord InuTaisho wishes you to come to the greeting hall with the pups."

"Mio, could you help me take your brothers and sisters to the greeting hall?"

"Yes mother."

"Tamako, wake up sweetie." She gently shook her arm. "Wake up sweetie; we need to go see your daddy." Picking up Tamako all seven left the study heading to the greeting hall. Once there the door was opened for them.

"Papa," Tamako held out her arms for her papa to take her from her mother.

"Shhh…baby. Your papa needs to speak to the guests before he can take you."

"Ok momma."

"Welcome everyone to the western lands. You have gathered here to hear of the happenings of the lands as well as check on the heir." He turned to look at Mio. "Mio come to me son." Mio went to his father's side. "As you can see, he is growing nicely, but not only in body but also in mind and in his training of understanding of different weapons."

"Pardon me lord InuTaisho, but I am sure that not just me but the others would like to inquire who these other pups are?"

"Yes, we are inquisitive to the reason that they look different. Meaning two are clearly wolf while the other three are the same as you and your mate. How did you come by them being in the western domain?"

"They were sired by two different fathers. Many months ago I was summoned to the eastern domain to help bring down some trouble secretive. My matte was in the very early stages of being in heat when I bedded her. I summoned Kouga of the wolf clan to watch over my mate while I was gone." He looked at his mate. "While I was gone, she came into full heat and she ended up in Kouga's room seeking his touch with him unaware of her intent until she lowered down on top of him. So she became with pup by the both of us."

"How are the two wolf pups going to be brought up? Are they going to be raised as the pups of the western lands or are they going to be raised as the wolf clan?"

"They will be brought up as both." Kagome spoke up.

"Was it not age's ago that a wolf pup was born outside a den and the father came and took the pup to the den and raised it there? Is that not how the wolf clan keeps there own together?" the southern lord asked which caused Kagome to look at Kouga.

"What are the pups named?" The eastern lady broke the silence.

"Etsu, Zinan, and the one in my arms is Tamako." She touched each shoulder as she said the first two names. She moved behind the two wolf pups. "This is Hisoka, and this is Ruri." She watched as a servant came in and spoke to her mate.

"We will go to the dining hall to eat."

"Papa," Tamako held out her arms to her papa. Reaching out he took his daughter from Kagome, then headed to the dining hall.

They all followed the family to the dining hall and sat down. They watched at how the pups ate with manners. While watching the pups they talked about many things, from different dealings of the lands. InuTaisho informed everyone that they had visited Rin and that she was with child, and that the child would be born anytime now since they visited while Kagome was with pups. After the meal, Kagome took the five pups and her son Mio out to the garden as her mate took the southern lord and Kouga to the study. Seeing that her children wanted to run and play, all except Mio. Kagome took her children to the meadow. Mio sat by his mother watching the others play.

"Mio look at me." He turned to look at his mother. "You are allowed to play. Hand me your sword." He looked at her then slowly removed his sword and handed it to her. "Now go play with the others." She gave him the 'it is alright look.' Standing there a moment longer, he turned and ran out where the others were.

"He is going to end up just like lord InuTaisho's eldest son Sesshoumaru!" A female's voice was heard from behind her.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" looking up she saw lady Shizuko. "Would you care to take a seat lady Shizuko?"

"It would be a joy to sit with you and talk a while lady Kagome." Walking a bit forward lady Shizuko gracefully sat down. They watched as the children played. "They are full of energy."

"Well lately they have not had the pleasure of coming out here to play. The young ones have been watching my mate train our oldest son Mio. It still feels so unreal to the fact that I am the mother of six pups. There would be more on the way if I was not taking the herbal drink to keep from getting with pup during this time."

"What are you saying? Are you saying that you are in heat?"

"Yes, the heat that comes on after you birth a pup. I for one would like and need some time before allowing my mate to get me with pup again. So I have been taking the herbal drink without my mate knowing at least two or three times a day."

"Are you sure you should not let your mate know that you are doing this?"

"No not really. When the time is right then I will."

"The wolf is coming this way. I will go and speak to your mate." Lady Shizuko stood up and left as Kouga came into the area.

"Hello, Kouga. So where is Ayame?"

"She remained at the den." He answered as he leaned against a tree.

"Why don't you take a seat?" He took up the offer.

"Our pups sure have grown."

"Yes, they have. There is something that you don't know about them. They are able to shift into a wolf/dog mix form. My mate has been teaching all of the pups to be able to shift back and forth with ease and they and the other pups have been watching my mate teach Mio weaponry and moves." Kouga was surprised by what Kagome told him about the shifting.

A long silence fell between them as they watched as the pups ran and hid from each other then tried to sneak up on the other. Out of the blue as they watched Kouga's son Hisoka shifted so he could move faster to hide.

"Kouga is it true what the southern lord mentioned in the dining hall? The part that the father's take the pups away from the mother's if they are not clan members and raise them in the den?" she watched his actions. He did not say anything, but the way he looked away she got her answer.

"Yes, Kagome it is true. Wolves are one big family. That includes any and all pups born or sired by a wolf member."

"Are you going to take my children away from me?"

"_**….**_" he did not answer.

"_**Are you going to take my children away from me?**_" he still didn't answer. "**ANSWER ME KOUGA!**" her loud voice caught the attention of the pups, and unknowingly to both Kouga and Kagome the pups and Mio stopped what they were doing and looked towards their mother.

"Mother is this person bothering or causing you pain? Would you like for me to summon a guard to get father?" Mio came over to his mother with his brothers and sisters.

"No son. Lord Kouga is not causing me any harm. He is just refusing to answer my question. There is no need to summon your father. Although it is probably time, for your training. Why not go see if he is ready. Take your brothers and sisters with you please." As they turned to leave Kouga tapped her arm then motioned to his son and daughter. "Second thought Hisoka, Ruri would you remain here please?"

"Alright mama, we remain here." Ruri spoke up.

"Why do we stay?" Hisoka asked. "Are we bad?"

"No honey, you and your sister are not bad nor did you do anything wrong. I just needed to talk with you about something." Kagome knelt down to their level. "This is going to be difficult for me and strange to you, so please bear with me. Do you wonder why your looks of your other brothers and sisters are different from you? Why they have a fluffy tail on their shoulders and you do not have any?" she watched as they looked at one another then shook their heads yes. "Have you wondered why lord Kouga has come here many times and be around you since you were real young?" Again they both nodded. "Though you were born with your other brother and sisters, you have a different father's. Lord Kouga is your father. Even though he is your real father, lord InuTaisho has raised you and sees you as his own pups since you were born. He does not see you any different. To him, you are his pups and will always be his pups."

"Does that mean we can't stay here?" Hisoka asked.

"Yes, we do not want to leave here." Ruri decided to speak.

"No, you do not have to leave. You will remain here with your brothers and sisters." Kagome answered.

"Can we go now?" They both asked.

"Yes, you may leave." She hugged them. They turned to leave and ran towards the main building and dojo. "You heard them! They do not want to leave."

"It is not the way Kagome. They do not have a choice here and though I love you, you do not have a choice here either. You know where the den is and you would be able to come and see them whenever you would like."

"They are mine as well Kouga! I should have some say in on this. Not only because I am their mother, but also because I am the lady of these lands. Don't make it come down to something that I would regret to protect and keep my children!" She turned to leave, but he tried to stop her. When she continued to walk away he grabbed her arm.

"Kagome wait!"

"Let go of me, Kouga!" she raised her voice.

"We are not finished."

"I said let me go Kouga!" she jerked her arm free. That's when they were no longer alone.

"Is everything alright Milady?" looking she saw one of her personal guards.

"Yes everything is alright, Lord Kouga was just leaving. Please escort him to the gate. I will inform my mate that you had to leave." She followed behind the guard and Kouga.

"You can not send me from this domain. Only your mate can." Kouga stood at the gate.

"I will deal with the outcome for doing so." She looked at the guards. "Shut the gate."

{SPACE}

"I am not leaving." Kouga voiced.

"We will see. Someone go and get my mate. In the mean time shut the gate." She remained at the gate and waited for her mate. Soon she felt the aura of her mate before she saw the guards move away and the others stood a lot straighter. She could tell that he was not very happy.

"Mate what is the matter? I was informed it had something to do with you and the wolf. Where is the wolf?" he looked around. He could feel him but could not see him. She informed him what was said in the meadow.

"When I left he grabbed my arm and would not let me go. I had my guard escort him here and Kouga said I can not tell or have him leave. I had the gate shut but he refuses to leave. So I sent a guard to get you. I am sorry to interrupt your training of our son."

"The wolf is right my mate. You could not have him leave the domain with your mate here. If you were here and I was away, then you could do so. With me here, the dismissal of the wolf is to my doing. Let us confront him. Open the gate!" They watched Kouga jump to his feet when the gate opened.

"See wha…" Kouga went silent when InuTaisho raised his hand.

"Remain silent wolf. Although my mate had you escorted outside the gate, which is not her position while her mate is within the domain; it is my understanding that you touched my mate uninvited by grabbing a hold of her arm. Is this correct? Though I can smell your scent on her, I would like to hear your answer to my question."

"Yes I have done so, but I have done it many times before without complaint. The only difference is she is upset with the wolf clan tradition involving pups born of the wolf clan to mothers who are not wolves. Just as the southern lord…"

"Though it is not my mate's position to have you removed from our domain, it is my position. For touching my mate when uninvited, you are here-by asked to remove yourself from my domain and lands." Kagome smiled at Kouga at hearing this before she turned and left. She did not hear what was said afterwards. "I will speak to my mate." Kouga bowed then left.

As InuTaisho remained at the main gate taking care of Kouga, Kagome headed to the main building and headed to her destination. She told herself as she walked 'If Kouga wants to fight, so be it.' Sliding the door open to the study, she walked in shutting the door then heading over to the shelves of scrolls. That is where InuTaisho found her when he entered the study.

"What are you looking for my mate?" he watched her frantically look through scroll after scroll.

"If he wants to fight, so be it. There has to be a way to keep my children." She said as she continued looking.

"Look at me mate." He watched as she continued her search. So he walked over to her and took a hold of her hands. "Look at me." Her eyes looked up and into her mate's eyes. "You may not want to listen, but the wolf is right. There is no way to keep him from doing what he speaks. Other than two ways; One is if you are his mate and you were to live at the den, or two, he was killed."

"Then I will bring it to the council even though he is a member."

"That my love; would not prove to change things. Though, I stand behind you with love for the pups. I know that the other will not risk a fight or war for this matter."

"They are my pups. They grew inside me; I carried them and gave birth to them."

"Love, he is the male. In this era the ruling of the male is supreme. Though you birthed them, your say in this means nothing." He held his mate to his chest, but a little bit of time passed as she cried against his chest then went silent, but then she pushed away from him.

"You…you are a male but also a lord. You can fight him on behalf of me to keep my pups. To keep them here and raise them. They said they did not want to leave."

"The fight that it would call for would be to the death. No other fight would it call for. His death would be easy at my hand. With me using my claws or with my sword, he would be dead. But what you need to think about my mate is that his death would leave his son as the leader at a very young age. Both of his and his female's pups would lose the only father they knew. Would you wish that on them? Could you look those two in the eyes and tell them that their father is to die because he wants to take his other two pups from you? Could you say that his death was justified because you fought against their tradition? Think long on this. Put yourself in the place of them and the female who is the wolf's mate, then let me know. I must return to train our son." He kissed her then left. She continued to stand there.


	69. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

A month had passed since the ordeal between Kagome and Kouga. She still refused to back down and roll over to let Kouga win. Every day she returned to the study and poured over the scrolls searching for any and all ways that she could keep her pups, but at the end of each day she rolled the scrolls up and left the study sad.

Upon dawn gracing the sky Kagome once again returned to the study. Her mate had informed her that he was going hunting when they had woke up many hours before any light had come to the sky. Finishing yet another scroll, she stood and walked over to get another when a knock came to the door.

"Enter!" she turned around and watched as a guard came in then bowed.

"Lady Kagome. There is a messenger from the human lord Kamenosuke here seeking to speak with you."

"Allow him to enter." Kagome placed the scroll on the low table as the guard walked to the door to usher the messenger in.

"Milady." The messenger bowed. "Milady, I have come to inform you that the healer thinks lady Rin is close to the birth of the child."

"Thank you for coming to inform me. Return and be assured that I will arrive." She watched as the messenger bowed then left. "Would you find Yomen and have him find me?"

"Yes lady Kagome." She followed the guard out but walked down the hall to her eldest son's room. "Mio, I need your help. I need you to watch your brothers and sisters for me until your father returns."

"Where are you going mother?" Mio looked at her.

"Lady Rin is about to deliver her baby and I promised to be there for her."

"Ok mother, I will watch them until father returns."

"Thank you." She left the room. As she walked down the hall she met up with Yemon.

"You summoned for me lady Kagome?"

"Yes. I need you to pick a guard to watch over the pups while I am away. Inform the guard to let my mate know that I went to lord Kamenosuke's domain. Rin is about to give birth."

"Yes, lady Kagome, but please allow me to travel with you."

"Alright but be quick about picking a guard." He quickly left as Kagome headed down the hall to reach the main door. Outside she waited for Yemon to finish speaking to a guard then walked over to her.

"Everything is set. The guard that just went in to guard your pups will not leave their sight."

"Alright, then we will leave." A sphere of light formed around them and they lifted off the ground then zipped towards the northeast with no warning to Yemon. Yemon was highly glad when they had landed when they reached their destination. Kagome slightly chuckled when she noticed the way Yemon was standing. "I had thought you were used to flying seeing as you ride Ah-Un from time to time."

"Yes that is true Milady, but I have not had the pleasure of flying the way you had just done." Yemon followed Kagome as she headed to the village and to the domain of lord Kamenosuke. AS Kagome knocked, Yemon scanned the surroundings.

"Everything is fine Yemon. No need to be alert." The sound of a door got both of their attentions.

"What do you seek here youkai?"

"I am lady Kagome of the western lands. I just received word that lady Rin is close to her time of giving birth and sent for me."

"Remain here and allow me to check." The servant closed the door.

"Maybe we should go Milady?"

"It is alright Yemon; this happened, the last couple of times that I have been here." Again the sound of the door opening got their attention. This time it was not a female servant but a male.

"Lady Kagome, it is great to see you. Who is this with you? This cannot be the heir to the western domain can it?"

"Lord Kamenosuke, it is a pleasure to be here. No, this is not my son. This is my personal guard Yemon."

"Where is your mate?"

"When the messenger arrived at the domain informing about Rin, he was out hunting. I left word with another guard who is watching over my pups until my mate returns and receives the message that I left for him. Speaking of Rin, how is she?"

"The healer was summoned into the bedchamber early this morning as it has been happening for the past four days but the healer is still within the room and not like the other times.

"Could you take me to her?"

"Come with me lady Kagome." Kagome and Yemon followed behind lord Kamenosuke down a hall. Arriving at the door she looked at Yemon.

"Remain out here with lord Kamenosuke." Turning she reached out and slid the door open. The healer looked up.

"Why would you be here at a human birthing youkai?" this caused Rin to look.

"Ka…Kagome; you are here."

"Did I not tell you that I would be here for you during this time?" Kagome walked over to Rin's side.

"Yes, you told Rin, you would." Rin gripped Kagome's hand when a wave of pain hit her.

Several hours passed with sounds of screams, silence, and more screams could be heard coming from the bedchamber. Kagome was glad that she was not human anymore because if she was human her hand would be deeply bruised by the tight grip Rin had on her hand.

"Push lady Rin. The small head is in sight." The healer voiced.

"Come on Rin, you can do it. You are strong. Soon you get to see your son or daughter. Push hard." Kagome watched as Rin bare down and began pushing harder.

"That is good, just a little bit more." Rin screamed as a pressure came. "Good, do not push anymore. You may relax." The healer took the child and cleaned it up. After wrapping it up she walked over to Rin and laid the child at Rin's breast. "You and lord Kamenosuke have a fine son. I will inform lord Kamenosuke." Opening the door she walked out.

"You did great Rin. Lord Kamenosuke will be very proud." The door opened and Kagome watched as Rin's mate came in. "I will leave you two to be alone with your son." She turned to leave.

"Do not leave Kagome!"

"Do not worry, I will still be here. But at this moment you need to spend time with your mate and bond with your son." Without saying anything else she opened the door and stepped out closing the door. There standing in the hall with Yemon was her own mate. "Please forgive me for leaving without telling you personally. I had Yemon pick the guard to watch over our pups until you returned to get the message. Where are our pups?"

"You did not do any harm. You took a guard with you. Our pups have taken to a room in which they will remain for the moment. Come we will retire to the room in which we will await lord Kamenosuke and Rin with their son." InuTaisho led the way to the room that he was shown. Yemon stood outside the door. She could feel their pups in a room close by. Inside the room InuTaisho wrapped his arms around Kagome and brought her against his chest. Bringing his nose to the base of her ear, he began smelling her scent down her neck. Moving the fabric of the kimono away from her mark he looked down to see the mark had changed. His mark had engulfed his son's mark with his son's mark being inside his own. Looking at her shoulder he saw that his son's mark was no longer visible. Meaning that due to the time that his son had been in the spirit realm atoning for his actions, his clam on Kagome was removed like he had never marked her. Which meant that Kagome; was free to take a second mate if she chose to.

"What are you looking at? Why did you stop what you had started?"

"You are now only a mate to one male." He looked into her eyes.

"What do you mean? I am your mate but I am your son Sesshoumaru's mate as well." She watched as he shook his head no.

"There is only my mark upon you. My son's mark was inside mine so I would have seen it, but it is no longer within my mark. Your body is free of his mating mark. Your desire for his mark to be removed has happened. His decline on doing what needs to be done to return and has remained in the spirit realm for so long."

"What if he returns, will his mark return?"

"No. The mark will not return to your shoulder unless he mates you and marks you once more but on the other shoulder. So if you wish to take another male as a mate, like the wolf…"

"I will not take Kouga as a second mate because I will still lose my two pups." She said angry.

"Or someone else of your choosing." He placed a finger over her lips for a moment so he could finish.

"Thanks, but I do not have anyone in mind. I am very happy with the mate I have now. That is if he is not tired of me and is wanting me to take another mate because he is tired of me already." She rose up on her toes and kissed her mate.

"I am not at all, not even the slightest bit tired of having you as my mate. I only spoke because there is a male that I have noticed that has his eyes trained towards you with desire."

"Who has his eyes trained towards me? There is no one else who desires me."

"Have you not noticed your surroundings? It is very noticeable. Have you not noticed an odd scent lingering at the door to your old room and our room while I was away? I picked up the scent of arousal and self satisfaction."

"At that time there was not much I was searching for. During that time, I missed my mate and to make everything worse my body went into overdrive and took over in which I took pleasure from Kouga to satisfy my needs unknowingly to my mind and thinking. So you might say no, I did not know of any other males looking at me other than normal."

"The one that has his eyes trained towards you in desire is one close to you as a personal guard."

"Of course a personal guard would have his eyes trained to me. If they failed to protect me, it would be their lives." She watched her mate lean in close to her ear.

"The one who gets aroused is he who came with you here to protect you."

"Yemon!" she saw him nod. "You are joking. That can't be right."

"Do you say that your mate does not tell the truth and that I do not know when a male or female is aroused and wishes to bed someone? The scent has been smelt coming from him many times." A thought came to her mind. A flash of when she was bathing and Yemon came in and watched her bathe without blushing. "Should it be your mate that proves this to you?" stepping away from his mate, he walked to the door but before he could open the door she stopped him.

"NO, stop! You will embarrass him. I'm not saying you are not telling the truth, it's just hard to believe is all. I don't see any wrong in it. The real question here would have to be is, are you saying this and wanting to prove it and embarrassing him because you are jealous? That it might arouse me to know that another male might or might not have spilled his seed to self pleasure at the thought of bedding me? He does not have to answer a question like that."

"No love, I am not jealous."

"Are you sure? Let's just see shall we?" she turned and made to walk to the door but was stopped with strong arms going around her waist.

"My words were no lie upon me saying I am not jealous. If I was, the wolf would have been dead during the coming of age gathering for Rin or way before, when I was trying to have you except me to be your mate." He leaned her against the wall trailing his hand down until it reached the hem of her kimono and began working it up to her waist, then worked his fingers into her folds.

"Mmmm." She moaned as she was pinned to the wall by the door. Out in the hall, Yemon could hear Kagome's moaning as well as smell her arousal as it slowly began to build. His kimono began to tighten under his armor. Enjoying hearing his mate moan, the western lord turned his mate around and placed her hands on the wall, opened the front of her kimono exposing her breasts. She moaned as she felt his knee go between her legs. "M'lord should we not wait until we know if we are going to be summoned or not?"

"We will not be summoned until morning. They are new parents and you told Rin that she needed to spend alone time with her mate and both of them to build a bound with the newborn. So we are alone to do as we please within this room."

"But Yemon will hear us. It is bad enough that he has to guard our room while in another lord's domain. I am sure he would enjoy being able to relax for once. I need to go."

"Go where mate?"

"To relieve myself, then check on our pups before coming back here and getting some rest." She got out of her mate's arms and closed her sleeping kimono then the outer and opened the door.

"Lady Kagome, do you need anything?" From where she stood, she could smell the scent of arousal coming off of Yemon.

"I'm just going to look for the place to relieve myself then go and check on the pups.

"Then I will follow you to ensure you are safe upon the chance that you must go outside this domain."

"Thank you Yemon."

"It is a pleasure for me to satisfy...I mean to serve the lady of the west." He bowed then followed slightly behind her. Kagome smiled to herself at what Yemon had said. Finding the nearest servant, Kagome got the directions as to where the place was to relieve one's self.

"Please remain here Yemon and I will be right back." He bowed as he walked to the spot she was to go.

"_Cannot believe I began to say what I had just about told her!_" Yemon told himself as he waited for her. A little bit later she came back to where he was then they walked back the way they had come. When they reached the room Kagome remained in the hall.

"You are to come in with me and rest from guarding. This place is safe." She reached for the door.

"Forgive me Milady, but I am unable to do that." He watched as she turned to face him. He then watched as she slowly walked over to him.

"Were you given the position as personal guard to me by lord InuTaisho? Am I not able to give you instructions and orders to do what my position is able to do so?"

"Yes Milady."

"Then you are to…" she stepped closer to him. Raising her hand she gently placed her fingers to his ear then trailed down his jaw, his neck, to the top of his armor, then worked into the haori and placed and placed her hand on bare skin. "You are to follow me into the room and you are to rest. Now please follow me." Turning she walked back over to the door then opened it then walked in leaving the door open for him to follow her.

"Why do you leave the door open my mate?" InuTaisho asked as she walked in but not over to him or the futon. But then InuTaisho saw movement and turned his head to see Yemon coming into the room. "Was there something that you needed Yemon?"

"No, he did not need anything. I informed him that he was to rest and not hold being my personal guard by standing out by the door while we stay here. So I had him come in here to rest." InuTaisho smiled inwardly as he walked over to his mate. Undoing the tie of her outer kimono, he reached in to feel her breasts. "None of this my loving mate?" she voiced as her mate led her over to the futon. At the futon she turned and saw Yemon begin to make himself comfortable by the wall and door. She then looked at her mate and motioned to Yemon.

"Yemon, are you returning my mate's hospitality of a comfortable rest from guarding by sleeping by the door against the wall, as to still guard?"

"No M'lord. It is only natural to sleep here upon no other futon in the room M'lord."

"This futon can have at least two more. You may sleep upon the futon with us."

"Truly that is not…"

"My mate desires for you to sleep upon the futon."

"Yes M'lord." Yemon bowed then came over to the futon then began to lower.

"Wait! Though there is room, there is not any room for armor." She spoke up before she lay down in the center of the futon. Yemon stood there hesitant before he removed his weapon and laid it down by the futon then removed his armor. Standing there wearing only his haori and hakama he looked at the futon once more before lowering himself. "Pleasant dreams Yemon."

The next morning everyone woke up, dressed then left the room to head to the dining hall to greet lord Kamenosuke, Rin, and their new born baby. Both lord Kamenosuke and Rin noticed the other pups other then Mio. Kagome introduced her pups to Rin and her mate. While they talked and ate, the dining hall door opened to reveal a servant leading a warrior in dressed in the western lands armor.

"Pardon me M'lord and lady Rin, but this warrior has arrived to speak to the lord of the west." They watched as InuTaisho's head turned to look at the warrior before he stood. Yemon remained by Kagome as the western lord left the dining hall with the warrior.

~ **_Out in the Hall_** ~

"Forgive me M'lord, but I thought it be best that word was brought to you instead of waiting for your return."

"What do you speak of?" the western lord looked at the warrior.

"The wolf came to the domain with others seeking to speak to you about a matter that you and lady Kagome know of. He was informed that you, lady Kagome and the pups were not at the domain. He informed us that he and the other wolf members will remain in the western lands until such given time until they speak with you."

"Those with him, were they young or older in age?"

"They were both my lord. They held an air about them." The warrior voiced.

"_So he brings the wolf council in on this does he!_" He said to himself. "Remain here."

"Yes M'lord." The warrior answered as the western lord walked back into the dining hall. When he entered the dining hall, Kagome could tell that he was not very happy.

~ **_End of in the Hall_** ~

"What is the matter?"

"There is a matter that must be handled within our lands."

"Ah, I was hoping to spend time with Kagome." Rin said where she was sitting.

"My mate, you and the pups are to remain here and spend time with Rin. Either myself or a message will come to inform you that everything is well for you to return."

"Is this matter of any danger?" she asked.

"There is no real danger to myself of the one who remain uninvited in our lands with a number of others. No danger to my life will you need to worry about." He kissed her forehead before he turned and left.

"What do you think is going on Kagome? What does he mean the one who remains uninvited?"

"There is a situation that is happening that is going on. This certain person is trying to enforce that which is unfair and I personally am looking for a way around the situation so it does not happen. The other is wishing to speak to lord InuTaisho to try and get him to side with him or something in that matter. But you should not be worried with what is going on in the western domain, but rather pleasing your mate and loving that great son of yours."

"Has Sesshoumaru-sama returned?"

"No Rin, I am afraid not. You know very well that if he had returned then he would have been here."

"Mother, who is this Sesshoumaru-sama she speaks of?" Mio asked.

"Your older brother, whom the Fate's have called away. The original heir to the lands but he has been gone so long that the council has classed him as being dead and so they removed the title as heir from him and now you are the heir to the western lands."

"Are you his mother to?"

"No son, I am not his mother. He was mothered by another many centuries ago, but his father is your father. I used to be Sesshoumaru-sama's mate before he was classed as dead and before I became your father's mate."

When that was finished being explained and food was ate, Rin made sure her baby was well wrapped up to keep him warm and went with Kagome, her children, and Yemon outside and down to the beach. Walking along Rin and Kagome talked about many things as Kagome kept an eye on her pups. About an hour later Rin was getting tired so she headed back in and was soon followed by Kagome. Kagome walked her pups to the room that they were using.

"Why must we sleep mother? We are not tired." The pups questioned.

"Because; it builds character. That and I would like to rest as well." She stood there and watched her pups lay down before she walked out of the room, then met Yemon as she walked to the door that led outside. He followed her as she walked to the beach. She walked up an incline that overlooked the ocean. Reaching up she untied her long hair. When she did the wind swiped it up and whipped it about her as she stared out over the water.

"What bothers you lady Kagome?" Yemon slowly came up behind her.

"The whole thing with Kouga. I know how youkai clans are proud of their traditions and want to go by them, but the pups that he sired are also mine as well. He once confessed that he would not do anything to hurt me or make me sad because of all the times he had seen me sad or hurt. Does he not understand or care that this will hurt if he follows through with this or does he even care at all? There has to be some way to stop him from taking them other then killing him." Yemon stood behind her not knowing how to comfort her because he knew that there was no other way around it. Deciding to stand out where they were was not doing nor solving anything, so she led them back to the domain.

That evening after the evening meal, she told Rin and lord Kamenosuke a good night then put her pups to bed, and then headed to her room. Once she was ready to retire for bed Yemon came into the room, removed his weapons and armor then laid down on the futon leaving a lot of room between himself and Kagome. He felt uncomfortable sleeping on the futon when it was with his lord and lady. Now that it was just lady Kagome, he was even more uncomfortable. Not just because of whom she was, but also because of the secret dreams he has had of her.

The following morning Yemon lay there enjoying the erotic dream that he was having. He had been dreaming that he and lady Kagome were lying on the bank of a lake with trees all around them shielding them from everything around. They were lying on a patch of soft grass naked and in each other's embrace. He could not feel the air around him but could feel the deep warmth of her body wrapped snug in his arms and their legs tangled with each other.

"Mmmm, Yemon that was very enjoyable. Your love making is as great as your guarding me as my personal guard." She ran her hand across his bare chest and down his body, down to his growing erection. The warmth of her hand on his fully erected member made him moan. He quickly opened his eyes when the feeling of warmth and hands were too real for a dream.

Opening his eyes and looking down, he saw that he and Kagome were still clothed, though they were in each other's embrace and she had managed to open his haori. She was sound asleep and she had worked his haori open and was running her hands across his chest like his dream. His shaft was aroused and slightly erected from his dream, but now was turning into a full blown erection. His breath caught in his throat as her hand began to travel lower and slipped beneath his hakama sliding lower until her fingers touched his erection. His eyes closed and his head tilted back when her hand cupped around his hardened member then slowly started stroking up and down.

A shrill cry filled the early pre-morning causing Kagome's hand to stop and Yemon's head shot upright. He watched as her eyes shot open then took a moment to notice her surroundings. She noticed that she was lying against her personal guard then she noticed something hard and warm in her hand. Looking down she noticed what it was that was hard and warm in her hand. She blushed and quickly sat up.

"I'm so sorry Yemon! I did not…" she stopped when she saw the way he was breathing. "Though I did not know what I was doing while I was asleep, I see how effected it caused your body to be. Please allow me to help ease you." She leaned close then reached out and gently took a hold of his erected member and began stroking him. Leaning closer to his chest she started licking and sucking a nipple then switched to the other one. It did not take much before his breathing became even more labored.

"Lady Kagome!" his hips raised off the futon as his hand grabbed hers followed by his seed shooting out of his shaft. When his seed stopped coming out her hand was covered with the white stuff as was his belly and chest. He released her hand, and he just looked at her before turning his head.

"Don't worry about this. We did not set out to do what happened in our sleep and I could not have left you the way you were. I could of but the way you looked was as if you were in deep pain so I wanted to help."

"Even knowing the times I've become aroused and the self satisfaction, I had done between your old room and the one you share with M'lord at thinking of you?"

"Yes, even knowing that. I chose to help you." She looked at her hand. He watched as she raised her hand to her mouth and licked at her hand covered with his seed. "Mmmm, salty." She continued licking her hand until her hand was clean and no trace was left. Well all trace except for the scent that is. The scent of him would be taken care of. She stood up. "I will bathe before the time to get my pup's up." She left the room to go to the bathing area with Yemon following.

Somewhere within the western lands InuTaisho had been watching and listening to the wolf leader and those with him to hear what they were talking about. InuTaisho stood in the shadows with his aura and scent covered because he did not want them to know that he was there and had been there over night observing them.

"We must be returning soon Kouga." A older looking wolf stated.

"If the lady is hiding from you, where would she have gone?" Another one asked.

"There would only be five places. There is the human village close to the forest known for the deceased hanyou Inuyasha, there is the hanyou that grows herbs for both youkai and humans, there is the panther tribe, then there is the eastern domain since she is friends with the eastern lady, then last there is the human lord's village that the human Rin was just mated to and who Kagome helped…" Kouga went silent with the look of deep thought.

"What is it?"

"She had spoken about the one known as Rin being close to her time to deliver her child! That is where she had gone to."

"Then let us go there and get this dealt with so we can return."

"You would have to get by me to reach my mate and pups!" a voice came. Turning they watched as the western lord came towards them. "You are here within my lands uninvited and speaking upon seeking my mate."

"Let me speak to the western lord." The elder wolf stepped forward. "We mean your mate no harm nor does this young one. He just wishes for your mate to understand the traditions of the wolf clan and pups. You the great lord of the west should know the traditions of the different clans."

"Then the wolf leader should of informed her about these traditions when he had her as a mate, way before he bedded her during her heat season."

"That is agreed. He should of informed her that our traditions calls for this. Though she was not informed, she will have to submit to the traditions. We are here to talk to her."

"She will be returning soon. You may remain within my lands, for I do know fully the traditions of other clans." He then looked fully at Kouga. "Do not think that she will be very happy with you. Word of wisdom! If you thought her anger and hurt was bad with my son, then this will be worse." InuTaisho turned and a light formed around him then he vanished from their sight.

"Lady Kagome are you planning on having anymore children? You are good with them." Lord Kamenosuke watched as Kagome held his son with her pups around her.

"Yes, we are planning on having more pups." A familiar voice was heard.

"So how did everything go?" she turned to face the one who spoke.

"We need to leave to take care of some things." Her mate walked up to her.

"That bad I take it." She stood up and walked over to Rin then handed the baby back. "I will come back to visit soon and this time it will be longer." She hugged Rin then looked at her mate. "You take all the children except for Hisoka and Ruri. I will also take Yemon with me." Her mate nodded then they followed him outside and took to the sky.

Kagome followed behind her mate and landed in the courtyard. Transforming back into the humanoid form she watched as her mate talked to some guards and watched as they shook their heads and motioned to the north. The western lord turned and walked back over to her and the pups.

"Mio take your brothers and sisters then go with Yemon. Your mother and I need to deal with a matter a ways from the domain."

"Yes father." Mio turned to the main building with the other pups and Yemon following behind him. InuTaisho wrapped his arms around his mate and rose to the sky once more. She watched as the ground and trees passed beneath them before they lowered to the ground. She walked slightly behind her mate once they had landed. Walking passed some trees she heard talking then noticed wolves. She stopped behind her mate.

"Where are the pups?" Hearing the voice, she stepped forward.

"Where they will stay!" she went to charge at Kouga but her mate took a hold of her.

"It was made clear that they would be coming to the den! There is no change to that."

"You would have to fight me to take them! You know full well I can fight you and this time you will lose the hard way."

"That would not change…"

"Be silent young leader!" A old wolf stepped forward. Kagome noticed this wolf as the ancient that Kouga had her talk to at the den. "It is good to see you again lady Kagome, though it is sad to the reason that we must see one another again."

"So he brought you and the others here with him for more pull."

"Sadly we the wolf elders were brought in as council and help talk with you. We know all of the traditions of the clan. Yes it is sad that we must bring to light, fix the mess that this young leader has brought onto the clan by not bringing to light the clan's traditions before mating with you."

"Yes, so it will be told to you once and for all so that you will under…"

"Silence! We the elders and ancients will speak to lady Kagome. You will be silent as these talks are held!" the elder looked at Kouga. Kagome chuckled at how Kouga got reprimanded. "Lady Kagome, it is a shame of how you were not informed of any of the traditions of the wolf clan before this young one pupped you or even before he took you as a mate after we last talked. It is not right for you to find out about the fate of the pups after one is no longer mates. Do you know or have any traditions that you could not change? If you do then you know the way the clan is. Our way is to ensure that the clan survives." The ancient talked to her more explaining more and more to her. An hour later the ancient sat there in silence as did Kagome.

"So taking out Kouga would not even work?"

"No lady Kagome."

"What about my mate adopting them as his own?" she asked.

"Neither would that work."

"So no matter what, I will lose them."

"Have you finally figured that out have you?" Kouga spoke up.

"Remain silent!" the ancient spoke. Those around saw tears in Kagome's eyes.

"You win, but let it be known in front of the elders, ancients, and my mate; though you won Kouga, you have lost deeply. You have lost biME/b. You have lost any and all of my friendship with you. As far as I am concern or you for that matter, you are dead to me as a friend/i. You get to look into their eyes and explain why their mommy and the only father they really knew is not going to be there anymore and when they hate you for it, I hope it brings you terrible grief." She formed the sphere around herself then vanished.

"We will take them to the den today to make it easier and not prolong it." Kouga spoke up as he stepped forward.

When the sphere touched down she was close to the cave where she birthed her pups, but she walked to the small hut behind the main building and went inside then shielded the door with a bit of miko power. Not very long had passed before she felt her mate's aura but also the aura's of the others. Letting down the shield she left the small hut then quickly made her way to the main building. Reaching the main building guards began stopping her and asking what was going on. Soon they heard screaming and crying. They moved so they could get to what was going on. They saw Kouga pulling along the two pups. The pups saw their mother and started crying even more.

"MOMMA!" the pups called.

"Kouga wait." Kouga stopped as Kagome stepped over to them.

"Let the pups go to their mother." The ancient spoke. Kouga let them go. The pups ran to Kagome.

"Momma!" they wrapped their arms around her.

"Listen, you have to go with your father. But I want you to know that it was against my choosing. I had nothing to do with you leaving nor did lord InuTaisho. We both love you very much. Always remember tha…"

"Time to go." Kouga came over and grabbed their arms.

"_**NO WE DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU! LORD INUTAISHO IS OUR REAL PAPA.**_"

"That is enough." Kouga picked one pup up and handed him to one of his men then picked up the other and throw it over his shoulder.

"MOMMA, PAPA, please stop him. Make him stop." They cried out as they went to the gate. Tears streamed down Kagome's cheeks as she watched the gate close. "_**MOMMAAAA!**_" her children's cries grew softer. Kagome went to her knees with tears. The warriors gathered around their lady as InuTaisho knelt down by his mate and drew her to him.

"Would you want us to go after them M'lord?" the warriors asked. Kagome moved away from her mate and stood up then walked away. She continued walking until she reached the cave she had made and walked in. Inside the large cavern she erected a barrier. Going over to the spot she had given birth to her pups, she laid down and cried herself to sleep.

The whole domain was in an uproar at the event that just happened. The warriors and guards talked between themselves that something should be done about the wolf clan at what the leader had done to lady Kagome. Word reached InuTaisho's ears and he called all of them to the courtyard then spoke to them, telling them that though he did not agree to what the wolf leader did, it was the tradition of that clan to take the pups born of the wolf clan bloodline and another outside the clan like lady Kagome then the pups were taken back to the clan to raise in the ways of the clan. By the time the evening meal arrived the servants were worried about Kagome so InuTaisho sent a personal guard to the cave that his mate made and that she birthed the pups in. The guard walked into the cave and followed the path but was forced to stop when he came against the barrier that she had erected. Since he could not get to Kagome, he walked back to the western lord then leaned forward close to InuTaisho's ear.

"I have gone to the cave that you have instructed, but I could not get to lady Kagome, M'lord for she has erected a barrier in which I was unable to pass."

A few days led into a few weeks since the ordeal with Kouga and those within the domain had not seen their lady since she went into the cave and put up a barrier and not permitting anyone to enter, be it servants, guards, Yemon, pups, or her own mate. To say that her mate was worried about his mate was a understatement. The pups had been asking where their mother was and why she could not be seen, and if she disappeared like their brother and sister did.

One morning a guard walked into the cave and continued down the path that led to the cavern to come to the area that held the barrier and noticed that the barrier was down. Instead of going any further, he turned around and ran back towards the entrance then towards the main building. He found his lord in the study. Knocking, he walked in without waiting.

"Pardon me M'lord for not waiting for you to say enter, but I bring you news that the barrier is down. I do not know the status of your mate's health because I thought it best not to go any further and take a chance of her erecting another barrier, though I could of carried her quickly to you."

"You did well." InuTaisho quickly left the study followed by the guard. At the mouth of the cave he stopped. "Remain here." InuTaisho covered his aura and power then headed to the cavern that his mate had gone. Reaching the area that once had the barrier up; he carefully stepped on silent feet as he neared the opening of the cavern. Entering the cavern, though it was dark he saw her form towards the back. Kneeling down next to his mate, he heard how shallow her breathing was. Turning her over onto her back, he felt how weak her body had been reduced to. Picking her up into his arms he could tell the way she felt, that she lost a lot of her body weight do to not eating since the ordeal. As to how much body weight he was unsure until he got her to their bedchamber and summoned for someone to get the healer. He knew that he needed to get her to the bedchamber without the pups seeing her. Quickly making it out of the cave and into the main building, the servants stopped and stared at the western lord as he carried his mate hurriedly towards the bedchamber.

Laying her on their futon, he looked down at his mate to see her face streaked with dried tears as the rest of her face was dirty. Her hair was dirty and matted together, her clothes were filthy. Hanako and Yemon came into the room and came up behind and next to their lord and were rewarded with the sight that Kagome was in. They could not believe the way she looked. They stood inside the room and watched their lord sit by his mate not moving from her.

When the guard returned from getting the healer, the guard, healer, and Touran entered the room. The healer had everyone leave the room so she could check Kagome over. InuTaisho did not want to leave his mate.

"What happened to Kagome to cause her to look like that lord InuTaisho?" Touran asked.

"The wolf is what happened to her." Yemon voiced. Touran looked from Yemon to the western lord.

"What does he mean by that?"

"The wolf Kouga came and took the two pups that were sired by him, do to their tradition having to do with pups being born of wolf bloodline and those that are not."

"I had thought the wolf cared deeply for your mate and would not do anything to cause her harm. If that is true then he did a poor job. So is the western lands going to do about it?"

"We are to do nothing unless we wipe out the whole clan. As long; as a clan member breaths they can come to take the pups."

"It would not take much and it is not like you have not done killing like that before." Touran looked at InuTaisho. Before the western lord could answer the door to the bedchamber opened.

"There is no sign of injury, though her body suffers from lack of food and water and what looks like loss of energy from continued tears. Much food and water is needed to get her healthy and her body weight to return to normal. It would not be wise to bed her or get her with pup with the way her body is now. She would not make it." InuTaisho looked fully at the healer as did Touran and Yemon at the news.

"Food will be served for your travel here." InuTaisho walked down the hall with everyone following except for Hanako and Yemon. He had Yemon stay and watch over Kagome while they ate and talked.

"Lord InuTaisho, I would like to remain here to help with Kagome if you would permit me."

After they ate, the healer left to return back to the clan as Touran was taken to a room. InuTaisho carried food and water to his and his mate's bedchamber. Setting the food and water down, removing his swords and putting them on the floor, he gently sat his mate up then sat on the futon and laid her against him.

"Wake up my mate." He gently touched her cheek. Slowly opening her eyes, she was confused as to how she was inside the bedchamber. She remembered putting up a barrier when she went into the cave.

"How did I get in here? I put up a barrier to keep people out not long ago. Am I not able to be by myself for a few hours at least?"

"You have been in the cave for over two weeks close to three. The barrier fell because your strength has weakened and you have lost a lot of body weight. You must eat and drink water to regain your weight." He reached down, picked up the food bowl and readied some food. "Open up and eat." She opened her mouth then he placed some food in for her to chew. Getting more, he did the process all over again until she could not eat anymore due to not eating for close to three weeks. Placing the bowl down, he picked up the water and held it to her lips for her to drink the water down.

The next few days InuTaisho watched as his mate did not do much but sat in their room, or in the garden, but most of the time she went to the cave and remained there all day and only coming out when he came out there to get her for the evening meal or she would go all day without eating.

For a while Kagome had not showed any emotions, she refused to be intimate with her mate. In other words, she was there in body but she closed off her emotions. Any proceedings that needed to be done with her sitting next to her mate, she did not respond. Her mate had to explain that she was dealing with a ordeal.

Many months passed where Kagome started to come back to her normal self of smiling, laughing, going to the garden to enjoy the great outdoors, then out of the blue the air became tense as a warrior came to the study and asked for the western lord to come out into the hall. When he was in the hall the warrior motioned for the door to be closed, but the door was not shut all the way but had been left open a bit.

"What is the meaning of having me come out here and not speak with me in front of my mate?"


	70. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Feeling the aura of her mate moving away from the study as well as the aura of the guard, Kagome sat there wondering what was going on. Whatever was going on they made sure that she did not hear it. Curiosity was killing the cat, to what was going on so she stood up, covered her scent and power then opened the door and slowly followed her mate and guard. Hanging a ways back so they did not know they were being followed, she watched them exit the main door leading out to the courtyard. Waiting inside to give them a bit more time, Kagome watched the servants around her.

Outside in the courtyard InuTaisho and the guard walked towards the gate. The guard looked at their lord as he came closer. They were going to open the gate but he held up his hand and they stopped. Talking to them, he found out that they could not get any information so he had them open the door.

"Greetings lord InuTaisho."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Was heard before the western lord could say anything. "Have you come to take something else of mine?" InuTaisho kept his mate from advancing towards the wolf.

"You informed the pups that the western lord was their father and that they were being forced from here. They are being unruly."

"Is that any concern of mine? I mean you took them away from me, so I have no say in how they are raised. They were good pups here with me and my mate. And no I had not told them to call my mate their father. Though he would of adopted them as his. You did force them to leave, because they did not want to leave." She turned then started to walk away.

"Wait, Kagome!" Kouga stepped forward to grab her but the guards stopped him. Then he watched her stop.

"That is Lady Kagome to you Kouga of the northern wolf clan. You will address me as my title demands those around me, and not with the less familiar or so intimate as my mate would do in private!"

"Come on Kagome, how long will you remain angry at me for upholding my clan's traditions?" He tried to touch Kagome. She took a step back.

"Refrain from touching me unless my mate allows you the leisure to do so. My answer for you lord Kouga, would be when the well re-appears and works and the ruler of hell starts selling frozen ice cream. Which will never happen so the friendship that their once was will not be renewed. Though, my friendship still holds with Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku, Ayameko, and Hiromasa." She looked at her mate. "I will be within the study reading the scrolls of our lands and not bothering myself with a lying wolf." She gave her mate a bow then left.

"You have received her answer now leave these lands." InuTaisho stood there unmoved.

"I would have thought you would prove more of a help between the two." Kouga spoke.

"You remain alive to return to your clan do you not? I could have had you killed or I could have killed you for touching my mate without my permission. Now return to your clan until summoned for a council gathering." InuTaisho looked at the guards and they escorted Kouga out of the gate then closed the gate.

~ _**Three Years Have Passed**_ ~

Three years have passed and was now in the middle of the fourth. Many things had transpired throughout the third year. Rin had given birth to two more children within the three years. One was another son and one daughter. Kagome had kept herself from becoming with pup to allow a bit more time for her other pups to get a little bit older before becoming with pup. But finally her mate got tired of waiting so he hide the jars of herbs that kept a female from getting with pup in a different location and handing Hanako powder for Kagome to take after him and Kagome were intimate. Within the three years, Kagome had given birth to one male pup. When she had become with pup, she had followed her mate and Hanako after she had given birth and found the location of the hidden jars.

Another joyful time that was celebrated during the three years was when she and her mate were invited to the wedding of Shiori. She had married lord Kamenosuke's highest warrior who was his personal guard. After the wedding Shiori and her husband moved her elderly mother into their large and highly decorated home. Almost eight months later they were the happy and proud parents of a baby girl with black hair and lavender eyes. There was no visible traits of her bat linage other than her lavender eyes like her mother though the bat clan's blood flows through her veins.

The friendship between Kagome and Kouga still had not gotten better. If anything the distance between them grew even more. Though she was visited by Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku. They had informed her that her children were doing fine and that they did everything they could to stay away from Kouga as much as possible.

It was now spring and being so, the lord of the western lands had taken some of his warriors and Mio out hunting. They had left early one morning and were gone ten full long days. When they returned Kagome and her other pups noticed her mate, and Mio coming through the gate with two warriors pulling a cart full of dead game. Kagome and the other pups greeted the western lord, Mio, and the warriors.

"Welcome home my mate and to you as well my son." Kagome gave her mate and son a hug. "How did the hunt go? I see a lot of fresh game."

"The hunt went well. Our son hunted really well. He will be a highly skilled warrior." InuTaisho took his mate into his arms and led her and their pups into the main building. Once there, he led her down the halls until they reached their bedchamber. Inside the private settings of their bedchamber, he untied the obi that held her kimono closed.

"Wait, I need to teach the children." She protested.

"Your teaching them can wait. I desire to bed my mate. I have been without the warmth of my mate for ten days." He removed both sets of kimonos and she stood there nude in front of him. She watched as he removed his weapons, armor, haori and hakama then lowered her to the futon.

As they lay in each other's arms, around an hour after they had entered the room, unclothed, and mated; they were disturbed from their rest by a knock on the door. The knocking persisted. Kagome slid out of her mate's arms as he moved and got off the futon, dressed in his hakama's then walked over to the door and opened it.

"Forgive me M'lord, but there is a warrior from lord Kamenosuke here. He does not look so well off. There looks to be blood on the armor." As the western lord was being told of the warrior, Kagome was getting dressed then brought her mate his swords and haori's.

"Go and inform him that I will be there in a moment." The warrior bowed then left.

"I'm coming with you." Kagome voiced then they both left the room. Arriving at the foyer they saw how the warrior looked. They smelt blood and sweat.

"Welcome. What has happened that has brought you here?"

"Lord Kamenosuke's domain is being attacked. I left to get help."

"The western lands will help. Remain here while I gather my men." As her mate left to gather men, Kagome quickly left to change into fighting clothes then went to tell her oldest son to watch over the others and that she and their father would be back. After giving him a hug, she quickly made her way back to the foyer. Upon arriving, her mate came in.

"You should stay here with our pups mate."

"I am able to fight as well. Our eldest will watch them. Besides afterwards I could help with healing. So I am going. I will take my punishment of speaking against you telling me to stay when we get back."

"We will go then." Going out to the courtyard the warriors bowed when both lord and lady walked passed them. They all left the quickest way.

Upon arriving at their destination they saw burning buildings, dead bodies of villagers and bodies of those that attacked the village. Hearing the clanging of swords they quickly ran that way. They arrived to see lord Kamenosuke in the middle with his men surrounding him as he fought. Looking at those who were attacking them saw humans, hanyou's and youkai. Wasting no more time they jumped into the fight. With the extra help the battle did not take long to finish. Kagome stood where she was and looked at all of the carnage around her. As she stood there she did not see one of the enemies that was still breathing stagger to its feet and raised a sword.

"Lady Kagome, Watch Out!" A voice was heard. She quickly turned to see the enemy and without thinking ran him through with her sword through his heart. Sheathing her sword, she walked over to her mate.

"My thanks lord InuTaisho." Lord Kamenosuke looked at Kagome. "That was real impressive fighting skills lady Kagome."

"Thank you lord Kamenosuke. You fought well to."

"Who were these that attacked you?" InuTaisho asked.

"The, identity of the attackers are unknown. There was no warning of any fight until it started."

"Where is…"

"Lord Kamenosuke, **COME QUICKLY**!" A female's voice was heard.

"Shiori!"

"You Must Come!" Shiori turned and ran back the way she came. When lord Kamenosuke and the others got to the location they saw Shiori knelt down holding someone's head in her lap. The smell of blood hit Kagome. Kamenosuke ran over to Shiori.

"RIN!" Kagome quickly made it over there and knelt down.

"K…kagome!" Rin's voice was low. Her head had blood on it matting her hair; blood streamed from the corner of her mouth, and her kimono was covered in blood. "My body hurts though parts Rin can't…" She coughed and when she did blood came up.

"Shh…you will be fine." Kagome held back the tears to look clam for Rin. She watched as Rin's head turned and looked passed her.

"Sesshou…maru…sama!" she raised her arm up towards InuTaisho, but then her arm fell limp to the ground.

"Rest Rin, you will be fine. You'll see. We will walk the gardens when you are well." As she spoke she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"She's gone my mate."

"No! She is just resting. That's all." Tears began to line her eyes. Her mate knelt and pulled her into his arms and when he did she started to cry against his chest.

"Your youngest did not make it either M'lord." Shiori voiced. The servants got the others to safety. She tried to protect the youngest and in turn lost her life as well all three lost."

"Three?" Lord InuTaisho questioned.

"Our youngest, as well as my wife, and our unborn."

"We are sorry for your loss."

"The western lands could help with rebuilding." InuTaisho voiced.

"That would be appreciated. Thank you." Lord Kamenosuke shook the western lord's hand, before the western lord turned and un-sheathed tensaiga and headed around the village.

"Why did he pull his sword? All of the enemies are dead."

"That is a sword of healing. It brings people back from the dead. He is planning on bringing back the dead villagers. The reason he did not start here is because Rin has already been brought back by the sword once before. A person can only be brought back once. Though, he could bring back your youngest that she was trying to protect."

"They are together somewhere in the afterlife."

{SPACE}

When the western lord returned he had let Kamenosuke know that most of the villagers had been returned to life. Going through his men, he picked out twenty men to remain behind and help rebuild the village. Upon selecting the twenty warriors to remain and help rebuild his mate, the remaining warriors and InuTaisho said their good-byes then left.

When they had arrived back at the domain Kagome quietly made her way to the bedchamber then collapsed on the futon and began to weep. She lay there weeping bitterly and that was the way her mate had found her when he came to their bedchamber. He let their pups know that their mother needed to be alone for a while because something had made her upset.

Coming over to the futon, he lowered himself to the futon and pulled her to him and held her. He held her crying form against him as he soothed her. She cried herself to sleep within his arms. After laying her down he removed her fighting outfit then covered her up. He took the leisure to lay down next to his mate in case she woke up crying. He remained next to her until time arrived for the evening meal. He left the room to go to the dining hall to be with their pups while they ate.

"Father, what is the matter with mother?" Mio asked.

"Someone close to her was killed. This person meant a lot to her and to myself."

"Will mother be ok?" Another pup asked.

"Yes, she will be alright. It will take time for her to get over the loss."

"Can we help mother feel any better and forget the sadness?"

"There is not much we can do for her except be around her showing that we care and will be there for her."

Several weeks later Kagome had summoned Hanako into the bedchamber after she woke up from a nap. She had Hanako confirm or not the lump she had been feeling lately as she had been taking naps every day. In a way she was hoping that it was not what she thought it was, but in another since she hoped it was at the same time.

"Is it what I think the lump is?" she asked after Hanako was done checking.

"No lady Kagome. Were you or are you wanting to be with pup?" Hanako asked.

"Yes in a way, but at the same time no."

"Have you been taking the herbal drink to keep it from happening?"

"No. I have not taken that for a while now." Kagome answered as she stood up.

"How much have you and M'lord been intimate?"

"Not much, except for when we retire during the night."

"Maybe you should be more open to him during the day. Seduce him, make him want you. Make it hard for him to think of other things other than you. Us, women when I was a concubine done many things to get him to let us grace his bed or grace us by bedding us in other places for a quick rut by him."

"but I do not want to disturb him while he is in the study doing stuff or when others like the other lords are here."

"He is the lord of this domain. He can do whatever he desires, even if the other lords are here. If they are in a meeting and if he so chooses to leave in the middle and have the visitor wait in the study while he beds his mate; then that is what he can do. Nothing is said about it. Besides he would enjoy it like he does at night but even more. Even if he is challenged. If a female challenges him, or temps him, teases him in the courting way he goes crazy."

"I don't know. We have done it a few times during the day, back when I was drinking the herbal drink a lot way before I got with our first pup."

"Yes that day, I remember well because the both of you had a glow about you and you could tell something happened between you two because you were being really shy after you came back inside."

"Well I had better go and do something since I've been in here all morning and missed the midday meal." Kagome walked out of the room. Going outside she went to the dojo. When she arrived she saw Mio practicing with one of the warriors. As she watched her son, she was proud at the level of skill that he was showing. She smiled at him when he stopped.

"Lady Kagome did you need something?"

"No. I was just out walking around and though I would come see who was practicing."

"It is good to see you up and moving about mother. All of us have missed being with or seeing you during the day since you and father had returned from the sad visit to your friend's domain." She stopped and looked back at her son as she slid the door open.

"Thank you Mio." She smiled then left so her son could train more for that day. Finishing her walking around, she headed back inside. Heading down the hall she came upon Hanako. "I feel like having tea, could you bring it to the study?" Kagome carried on as Hanako bowed.

_{{{{Knocking}}}}_

"You may enter." She heard the words as she opened the door and walked in. Her mate looked at her as she entered. "What brings my mate in here? Do you desire to read more scrolls?"

"Are you saying that you would rather I did not come in here?" she walked over and stood with one foot on the outside of his thighs with her hands on his shoulders and leaning close to his face with her lips just inches away. "I guess you're right, the _Big western dog lord_ does not have time to play, much less have time for his mate to tease him this way." She stepped away from him but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist.

"So you thought to tease me and try to leave do you?" he pulled her back down into a leaning position. He leaned forward and nipped her lower lip, while positioning her body to come down and straddle his waist. Once he had her on his lap, using a hand he brought her face close to his and descended his lips onto hers. As he used one hand to hold her head the other worked at opening the top of her kimono, then trailed his kisses across her cheek, down her neck, over her throat and slowly worked down to her right breast. A knock came to the door as he latched onto her nipple.

"I'll get that." She quickly stood up, fixed her kimono then walked over to the door. Opening the door she saw Hanako with a kettle and two cups. "Thank you Hanako." Hanako closed the door as Kagome turned and walked over to the low desk with the kettle and two cups. "I thought you would like something to drink so I had Hanako make us some tea and bring it here."

~ _**LEMON AHEAD**_ ~

"That is not what I want at the moment." He stood to his feet as she slowly backed up. He backed her up against the wall close to the shelf with the scrolls.

Reaching down he took a hold of the kimono and opened it and the inner one without untying the obi. His mouth descended upon her ear while a hand gently squeezed her breast. Tilting her head back, she was enjoying him nipping her skin. His hand slid down and came to a rest on her abdomen.

"I desire to sire another pup within you my love." He gently spoke in her ear.

"Mmmm, yes." She moaned. Reaching out she used her hands to untie the tie holding his haori closed then worked at the tie for his hakama. She was glad that he did not wear his armor during the day like Sesshoumaru did all the time. The tie slipped out of her fingers as his hakama fell to the floor.

Sucking her breast he reached down sliding his fingers down into the folds of her womanhood then sliding up inside her. Her moans grew as he slid his fingers in and out of her. Her moans became muffled as she lightly grabbed onto his shoulder with her teeth. Her breathing started to become labored as a pressure started to build and her sex became even moister.

As their bodies became over heated with the building climatic end, Kagome dug her nails into her mate's back. With her moans in his ear and her nails in his back his point of orgasm was drawing closer quickly.

"Oh Kami, harder!" she cried out. Providing what she wanted her moans increased tenfold. Biting down on her mate's shoulder to stifle a loud cry, she was rewarded with the fangs of her mate sinking into her own flesh. The two clung together as their bodies rode out the orgasm. Once his shaft finished filling her, he withdrew himself from his mate. She was rewarded with the mixture of his seed and her juices sliding down her thighs.

~ _**END OF LEMON**_ ~

"Should we drink the tea now that it was brought to us? I worked up a great thirst. How about you?" he voiced as both of them got dressed then walked over to the low desk. Taking the kettle she poured her mate some tea then herself. Sipping the tea, they both found that it was bitter.

"This is not Hanako's best at making tea. Normally it is not this bitter, but at least it is something wet and soothing to coat the throat." She swallowed what was in her cup then poured more for the both of them.

~ _**Few Months Later**_ ~

In the fresh light of an early summer morning, there was a quick pushing back of the blankets and fast feet running to a door and fading down the hall. With no servants it was easy to get to the location one was heading. Unknowing to the one running, she was being followed. Reaching outside just in time to bend over and the contents of her stomach came spewing out. After the first wave of vomit came up and spewed out, she did not have that much between times before another round of emptying her stomach out hit her.

"Come, I will return you to our bedchamber." The western lord picked Kagome up into his arms then walked back her laying her head on his shoulder as they went.

~_** The Afterlife**_~

Sesshoumaru had just been shown all of the scene's that had been shown to him since he had been brought to the afterlife by the Fate's to learn from his unwise choices on dealing with decisions. He had passed on a few of them, but the others he had failed so he failed in all of them in Inuyasha's eyes.

"So what will it be Sesshoumaru? Are you going to be a hard ass on those? I know you have got to be getting tired of being here and going through these scenes's over and over again. I know that I for one am getting tired of having to see our father bedding that woman." Inuyasha stood there looking at his brother. He watched as his brother sat there not looking at him or saying a word. "It seems you wish to continue being a hard ass, so I will just leave you to yourself and these surroundings." Inuyasha turned to walk and fade away.

"Wisdom." Sesshoumaru spoke. Inuyasha stopped and turned back towards his brother.

"Repeat that."

"Wisdom. A lord , warrior, guard who kills just to do so without knowing the true cause of a situation shows he is lacking wisdom."

"What about the value of life? Is there a difference in value of life between humans, hanyou's, and youkai?"

"The value of life is…" he stopped because he did not want to admit that both humans and hanyou's have the same value for life and in life, as youkai.

"Is what?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"The value of life is no different be it human, hanyou, or youkai. Their values in life is the same." He growled out not wanting his brother to have the upper hand over him and being right, but he had to admit it or stay there.

"_**OH MY**_, _did I just feel my heart stop_!" Inuyasha clutched his chest. "Damn, I'm already dead. So you admit that humans and hanyou's are not a disgrace or worthless? That we all deserve to live."

"Yes." Sesshoumaru growled.

"The way you spoke and acted to and around Kagome how would you class your actions?" Inuyasha watched as his brother stood there. He chuckled at how the questions made him uncomfortable to answer.

"My actions towards my mate were less then honorable. I was not honorable to return her kindness, gentleness, unselfishness. But instead returned it with cold, uncaring, unkindness, distrust, and many more to speak about." Sesshoumaru for once looked at his brother in the eyes. He knew that his brother was judging if he could believe his answers or not.

"I will leave and think over your answers. You will be informed if you have passed or if we will continue or not." Inuyasha turned and faded away as he walked away. Sesshoumaru remained standing because at the moment he did not feel like sitting. He paced back and forth wondering if he answered the questions right. Not only that, but he wondered if he could continue to think the way he had spoken to his brother if he was returned to the living realm. He also wondered what has happened to his domain and lands since he has been in the spirit realm learning.

Pacing back and forth started to feel like forever. Inuyasha was right on having to see the scenes of his father bedding a female was forever in his mind and did not need to see that scene. As he was thinking upon the scenes of his father bedding women and girls then killing them, he could see himself that way. All except bedding them, then he thought about the servant girl and remembered he had killed women, children, young girls etc…, without any emotions. Thinking of that came to an end when he caught the color of red. Stopping the pacing he turned to look at his brother.

"I have thought over your answers to my questions, your actions, and answers to how a person could handle each of the scenes and I have decided that…"


	71. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

In the afterlife Sesshoumaru stood there thinking of his answers and waiting for Inuyasha to decide if he passed or not. Now he was standing their looking at his brother who had his arms crossed.

"I have thought over your answers to my questions, and your actions and answers to how a person could handle each of the scenes. I have decided that you have passed. Was it that hard for you to see the wrong in what you were brought here to learn?" Inuyasha paused for a moment. "I forgot, yes it was hard because of who you are."

"When will I be sent back?"

"Though you passed, I want to be sure you are not or did not say your answers so you can return then return to who you were." Without warning Inuyasha faded. To say Sesshoumaru was not mad would be a lie.

"What happened to if I passed, I would be sent back?" he growled.

~ _**End of Spirit Realm**_ ~

Back in the living realm five months have went by. The now heavily pregnant Kagome was slowly making her way inside for the midday meal. Her belly was so swollen that looking down to see her feet was a dirty joke. After the meal was done the children went their ways as InuTaisho led Kagome to the study.

"For some reason I look like I am bigger this time around!" she looked down at her swollen belly. Her mate came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her resting his hands on her belly.

"You are beautiful." He kissed his mark. As they stood there the door to the door to the study slid open without a knock. "You dare to enter without…" InuTaisho turned to see who entered the room and stopped speaking when he saw who it was. Kagome turned to see what made her mate go silent.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Walking into the study he saw his father and heard him speak then stopped as he turned around to see who had entered the study uninvited. When his father did not finish, Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome turned to see why his father did not finish. When she turned, he saw that she was heavy with pup. But he also noticed that she was no longer human. He watched as her hand went to her swollen belly.

"Hello my mate. I have returned." He went to walk towards her but she stepped back. "Is that the way you welcome your mate back to his domain?"

"Welcome back son. Would you care to come and take a seat? There is much that needs to be spoken about." InuTaisho walked over and sat down behind the low desk.

Sesshoumaru walked over and took a seat then watched as Kagome moved the cushion a bit away from him then sat down. Once sitting down no one spoke up to say anything. He felt the air filling with tension by the minute.

"There is much that needs to be spoken about that has happened since you have been gone. There is no easy way to say what needs to be spoken about. The council gathered and since there was no word about you, they came to the decision to class you as deceased. They returned the western lands and domain back to my ruling as lord. On top of that ruling they removed the title of 'lady of the western lands' from Kagome."

"I see that the wolf did not take long after the ruling to take and get her with another pup. I would…"

"Do Not Speak or mention the **WOLF**!" she glared at him.

"That is a highly forbidden subject to talk about around her. The wolf did sire two other pups with her, but he came and took them from her. He had not informed her of the wolf clan tradition of taking the pups if the mother or father is not of or living with the clan but have the clan's bloodline running through them."

"Then who did she become with pup by? One of the warriors? I understand you took another while your mate was away. There is no threat to their lives, now that I your mate have returned."

"There would not be a threat anyway." She spoke up.

"Explain your answer."

"When you were gone many months she became close with another that made her happy. In time they even became mates."

"Who is your second mate?"

"You mean who is my 'Only' mate!" she spoke up.

"She is correct son. The one who is her mate now is her only mate, because you were in the spirit realm so long your mark had faded from her neck so the claim you had as mate removed its self from her as if it was never there."

"Who then is her mate?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You are sitting in front of him. I am her mate and the pup or pups she now carries are mine." InuTaisho looked at his son. Sesshoumaru sat there not moving.

"The choice of mate that she chose is a good one. With her choice of mate, she would not have any worry of harm befalling her by enemies." Sesshoumaru voiced calmly. He stood up. "I wish to walk around and visit Rin within the garden."

"You would not find her there son."

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru turned to look at his father.

"She became the mate of a human lord in the northeast named lord Kamenosuke. She had given birth to a son named Toru then another son and a daughter. Sadly though five months ago lord Kamenosuke's domain and village was attacked. There were many deaths. The western lands assisted in the fight. I, my mate, and many warriors arrived to see many buildings burning. After the fight the bat hanyou named Shiori came running for the human lord. Arriving at the place that Shiori led us o, we saw Rin covering a male child, her youngest son. That day lord Kamenosuke lost three he loved.

"Three?"

"Yes he lost his youngest son, his unborn, and his mate."

"Are you going to tell him? Are you going to tell him, she called out for him as she was dying in lord Kamenosuke's arms as she seen you." Kagome then looked at Sesshoumaru. "biSHE CALLED OUT FOR YOU! /i/b Every time we saw her before she died, she would ask if you had returned and it broke her heart that you were not there when she went through her coming of age ceremony, that you were not there when she chose her mate, when she went through the wedding ceremony, or that you were not there when her son was born or the other children. And when she laid in her mate's arms as her body was half in pain and the other half she could not feel as she laid in her mate's arms bleeding to death, she called out your name." Kagome placed her hand on her belly when she felt movement as she was getting upset telling about Rin. "Shh…" she looked down at her belly.

"Our pup knows you are upset." As InuTaisho spoke to his mate he heard the sound of a thud. Looking over he noticed his son went to his knees.

"Does it make you happy to know that your pride, that caused you to kill the servant Nami, who you got with pup and you ended up in the afterlife to atone for your unwise actions of your life, make you happy to miss out on so much? To not be there for your ward during important things in her life. Or does it make you happy or were you happy when I lost a lot of blood when I lost mine and Kouga's first son? I even bet you even laughed and thought it was funny. You are reaping and gaining your 'JUST REWARDS.' Here for the wrong that you've done. Death has found YOU by…"

"Enough Mate!" InuTaisho looked at her then looked back at his son to see moisture in his eyes, then smelt salt. "Look at him mate!" she looked at Sesshoumaru.

"So he sheds tears!" she stood up. "He can live with the pain that he is feeling for all I care. He can learn and know what pain is after all he had caused others, pain for many centuries. It's time he knows what true pain and heartache is." She walked to the door. "I'm going to the dining hall to have tea and ready myself for the evening meal. I will get the others." She bowed to her mate then left.

"You must forgive her. She is still very much hurt from the way you treated her and the killing of the servant girl you killed in front of her. It took her a long time to get close to having feelings for any male or even let the wolf bed her after the Fate's took you. If being in the afterlife for your punishment has changed you from the way you were, then you will have to show her. It will take a lot of time for her. You have been hit with a lot. Come we will go to the dining hall and when you wish to talk about more we will do so." InuTaisho helped his son to stand then they left heading to the dining hall. When they arrived, Sesshoumaru saw more pups ranging in age. "You will be sitting next to me." The children looked at them as they went to the head of the table.

"Father who is this person, whom we have never seen before? And why does he sit next to you?" Mio asked.

"Son, this is my eldest son who has been away. He was once the heir of these lands before the council removed the title from him does to reasons."

"What then do we call him?"? Etsu asked her father.

"Is he mother's son like us?" Zinan asked his father.

"His name is Sesshoumaru. He is your elder brother. No he is not your mother's son. He was once your mother's mate before things happened."

"He is the one the council classed as deceased!" Mio asked.

"Yes son."

"Does that mean the council must be made known that he is here in the domain once more?" Mio spoke up again. Kagome looked at her mate.

"Yes that does mean they will have to be informed. They will also want to verify that it is him. Meaning they would come here to our lands." The chopsticks dropped from Kagome's hands. She pushed the bowl away.

"Please excuse me." She stood up then left the dining hall.

"I made mother unhappy." Mio spoke.

"No son, you did not make her unhappy. She still misses your brother and sister whom the wolf took away from her and has not brought them here for her to see since taking them. A piece has been ripped from her."

Six days have passed in which Sesshoumaru has been back. His father had sent scrolls out to only the other domains. He left out the reason for the request of them coming to the western domain. During those days Sesshoumaru was once again familiarized himself with the warriors and guards. They welcomed him back.

The first to arrive was the eastern lady, followed by the southern lord and lady. Towards mid afternoon the wolf leader and Ayame arrived. They were led into the greeting hall to await the western lord and his mate. They did not have to wait long before both InuTaisho and Kagome came in and stood on the platform.

"Why did you summon us here lord InuTaisho? Is it to inform us of another pup or pups soon to be born to the western lands? We can see your mate is heavy with pup." The eastern lady spoke.

"No, that is not the reason why you have been summoned."

"Is it about the young woman Rin? Has she given birth to another child?"

"Sadly she died when the human lord's village and domain was attacked five months ago. She and her unborn died along with her youngest son as she tried to protect him."

"We are sorry to hear such news. But please inform us then to why we are here." The eastern lady asked. But before the western lord could answer the door leading to the platform slid open and in walked another person. Everyone's mouths dropped open.

"You can see as to who this is. My eldest son in whom you have classed as deceased is once again in the living realm and has passed the punishment that he had to endure from the Fate's."

"We recognize that your eldest son is alive. The class that notes him as deceased will be removed, though the decision that was made regarding who is the heir to the western lands has and will remain the same. Even though your eldest son still has the crescent moon on his forehead, the title of heir still remains with the now heir that was sired from you and lady Kagome. Should something happen to the current heir to the lands, then the title of heir will return to Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Is there any other order of business that needs to be discussed?" the southern lord looked around. "Then if there is no other discussion then this meeting between the different domains and lands has ended."

InuTaisho helped his mate down off the platform. While standing by her mate and Sesshoumaru, she stood there next to her mate and her old mate smiling so that her true feelings would not be in the open. Not caring what the men were talking about she excused herself from her mate's side. A few steps away the eastern lady stepped over to her and drew her a little bit more away from her mate.

"When is the pup due?"

"Real soon! Maybe a month or less than a month."

"Do you know how many? Has a healer informed you?"

"No a healer has not told me, so we have no idea of how many."

"Kagome!" Looking to the side Ayame came over and gave her a hug.

"Hi Ayame."

"How many Kagome? You look bigger this time." Ayame laid her hand on Kagome's stomach.

"That is what I had thought this morning. I do not know how many."

"What do you think about your old mate returning?" Ayame asked.

"To tell you that I am not happy about it."

"Has he changed any?" Ayame asked again.

"Do not know. If anything he did not get mad when my mate told him that he is no longer my mate. When asked who my mate was he did not get angry when he found out that his father is my mate and that the pup or pups were his."

"That is good to hear." Just then movement was heard beside her. Turning she saw Kouga. When she seen him, she turned back around to look at the eastern lady and Ayame.

"Kagome, I wish to speak with you." Kouga spoke but was rewarded with her back still looking at him. "Kagome! I wish to speak with you!" Again she did not turn to look at him. He reached out and roughly turned her to face him. "I said that I wish to speak with you Kagome!" he held her arm.

"Yes I heard you and I do not desire to speak with you. And do you dare touch me without my mate or even me telling you that you could do so? Release Me!"

"No! I wish to speak with you."

"I said **RELEASE ME**, Kouga of the wolf clan!" at the same time she yanked her arm away from Kouga, she was knocked to the floor hard by Kouga as something grabbed him.

"The lady of these lands and domain said release her, Wolf! I do not know all of what happened between you and her, but you will speak with her with her mate next to her." Kouga stood there a moment before walking away.

On the floor Kagome watched what transpired between Kouga and Sesshoumaru. She watched as the wolf was lowered to the ground and Sesshoumaru stood between her and Kouga. Kouga was angry that he was interrupted. She smiled inwardly at seeing Kouga having to turn around and walk away. But then Sesshoumaru turned and looked down at her as he held out his hand to her so she could take a hold of. Remaining there unmoved and not taking his hand, she looked up at him as to why she should trust him to take his hand.

"My hand is not going to cause you harm lady Kagome." Sesshoumaru said as he continued to hold his hand out to her.

"Ya well, I've heard that so many times by you and another one that I thought I could trust and look how I was rewarded." She answered as she took his hand and was helped up. "I was rewarded by my pups being taken away by someone who I thought was a fri…" she stopped as a sharp pain was felt then another.

"Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked as he reached out to her but she took a step back.

"I'll be fine. I just need to sit down. I will go to the dining hall to sit down." She turned away from him then began walking to the door. Walking out of the greeting hall, she headed to the dining hall. Drawing near to the door, a sharp pain hit causing her to grab for the nearest wall and doubling over. "OW!" she cried out.

"Lady Kagome, are you alright? Do you need me to get your mate?" the guard asked as he stepped closer to her. As he reached for her shoulder, she bent forward gripping her belly and was followed by the sound of liquid hitting the floor. Looking down the guard saw a puddle of liquid.

"NO!" she moved quickly as she could to the main door and left heading around the main building. Meanwhile the guard quickly went to the greeting hall. Opening the door and going into the room, he looked for InuTaisho. Locating him, he quickly went over to him.

"M'lord!" InuTaisho turned to the guard.

"What is it?" the guard leaned close then spoke in the western lord's ear.

"Have all the guests go to the assigned rooms and remain there!" the western lord turned towards the door then quickly ran to it. Sesshoumaru followed his father. He seen servants cleaning something off the floor that smelt a lot like his father and Kagome, but he did not stop to find out what it was, instead he continued on after his father. He wondered why he was running to the back part of the main building then towards the rock face.

"Where are you heading?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"To her hiding spot in which she goes to give birth." InuTaisho voiced with worry in his voice, for he knew that it was not the month for her to birth their pup or pups. Reaching the opening of the path that lead to the cavern he stopped then looked at his son. "If you wish to follow then you must cover your scent and power."

Meanwhile as InuTaisho explained to the reason he needed to cover his scent and power, a black inu stood a moment before lying down. A sharp whine came from the inu as pain went through her.

At the entrance InuTaisho began walking down the dark passage way leading to his mate. Sesshoumaru followed behind his father paying close attention to how the passage was made and where it led to. He was surprised when they came to the dead end of the path but his father continued on after squeezing through an opening. He was highly surprised to see three different ways to go some distance from where they squeezed through. Continuing to follow his father he watched as his father squeezed through another place. So he followed, but stopped when his father did. He watched as his father turned and motioned for him to remain silent but to follow behind him. The sight of a large cavern surprised him as he followed his father. Slowly continuing forward he watched as a black female inu raised her head. He noticed a silver star in the center of her forehead. He could not tell what color the stripes were.

Raising her head she saw intruders. Rising to her feet she towered over them growling. She stood there growling and showing her fangs, she watched her mate put a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and they stepped back. Though they were a ways away from her, she remained growling at them for being there. All of a sudden a sharp pain took her to her knees. After the pain passed she lay down on her side and turned her head to watch the intruders that were in the cavern.

They watched as her breathing became heavier, the air was filled with a strange smell mixed with blood, small amount of urine, and she moved her tail to the side. They could see her muscles tightening for a bit of time then relaxing and tightening again followed by more relaxing. In the middle of her muscles tightening, her head shot up and started growling towards them.

"Kagome!" the voice of the male wolf leader resounded off the walls of the cavern just before he came through the opening. She started growling even more as he stepped closer to her. InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru watched as her eyes turned a red color and she struggled until she was standing and glaring down at the wolf. But soon her knees buckled as another pain hit her. "You have got to listen." He was pulled back. Right where he had been standing her mouth closed.

"Do you wish to pass leadership to your son, wolf? She has told you, she did not wish to speak to you. She is in the middle of birthing which she is a month early that you caused her to go into and now that she is in her hiding place to be away from others to birth, you come running in here. She was already angered because my eldest son is in here but now you increased it. Leave with the guards who are coming or be removed by force."

"She needs to listen to reason and get over being hurt and angered by my actions according to my clan's traditions. Come to think of her becoming so narrow minded about other's traditions."

"You will leave now. Not just from this cavern but from my lands. The ruler of these lands will escort you to the boarder of your lands if that is what you choose." InuTaisho followed the guards and Kouga out of the cavern leaving Sesshoumaru behind with Kagome who was still growling towards the way the wolf left. But then her eyes moved and focused on Sesshoumaru.

"Relax Kagome, I am not going to cause you harm. This Sesshoumaru wishes to speak with you but not at this moment." He took a seat against the wall of the cavern. She watched as he sat there unmoving. The red drained from her eyes as she lay back down to get comfortable.

Sometime later Sesshoumaru watched as her tail moved to the side followed by her straining and the scent of blood was smelt. Quietly watching he watched her move her hind leg, stretched and started licking something. Soon the sound of a low whine was heard. No sooner than after she finished licking she started breathing heavy and her muscles tightening once more. A little bit of time passed and she strained once more, followed by licking, before her body relaxed. The sound of whining was heard. She leaned up, reached behind her then moved her head to her stomach then did it again before laying her head back down. The whines were soon muffled as he watched movement at her stomach.

Sesshoumaru remained by the wall as she fell asleep. Movement and muffled whines quieted down as well. While sitting there quietly, he reflected over the events that played out between Kagome and the wolf. At how much hatred was coming off of her towards the wolf. He wondered if all that hatred was caused from the wolf taking the pups or if there was more that he had not been told. He also thought about the information that his father explained to him about his mark and about how she was his father's mate. He also admitted to himself that she looked really good as an inu-youkai.

"_Could I hold out and be patent to allow her to become comfortable around me so I could talk to her alone without her being afraid? Could I win her trust back?_" he asked himself.

"How is she son?" the sound of his father's voice came to him.

"She seems to be asleep though she still has her attention focused on me while she does so. Has the wolf been taken care of?"

"Yes, he decided that it might be in his best of health if he was escorted out of the western lands by a few guards rather than having me escort him." InuTaisho walked towards his mate but soon stopped when her head came up and she started growling. "Easy mate; I am not going to cause any harm or take the pups." He stood there and watched as she did not relent on growling at him. Seeing as she was not going to let him get any closer and it kept her on edge with Sesshoumaru within the cavern, he backed up then turned and motioned for his eldest son to follow. "She is now acting on her inu mother instincts and not letting any males around the young, all because of the wolf. That and she sees you as a threat to her young because of seeing you kill the female servant that was with pup by you." When they reached the main building he sent Sesshoumaru to the study while he headed to the room that the female wolf was then knocked.

"Lord InuTaisho. My mate is not here."

"I am very aware that he is not, because he is at the moment being escorted out of my lands to the border leading to your own by two guards. He caused my mate to go into early birth, and then he came in demanding that she listen to reason. You may remain here or return to your own domain in the north. But if you choose to return to the den, inform your mate that if he continues to press the matter of the problem between him and her when she wishes to not speak with him then he will be restricted from entering into my lands for anything unless being summoned to do so by me."

"I understand lord InuTaisho. If it would be alright, I would stay here as long as I can for Kagome. After all besides for Ginta and Hakkaku, I am the only one that can keep her informed about her pups. The pups are like their mother in not wanting to be around their father. They avoid him as much as they can. That is as much as they can in a den full of others and their father always at watch over them. He maybe angered at me for not coming back to the den when I was told he was escorted from here but he will have to deal with it. That and he will have to go without being intimate for another several weeks like he had to the last time he did this to Kagome."

"It is a wonder that you do not invoke the female taking upon herself another mate."

"He would not allow that, even if it would be my right."

"There are ways around that if a female is willing to look for another mate. Either taking a mate within the clan or elsewhere. Take one of the males that you wish to be with as protection if you go someplace to be alone, or hunting, or to get away. Once that happens then acts upon it. With another outside the clan, meet some place away from the den or in another domain's lands. My lands are open if you wish to meet another male to ensure you some private encounter with a said male without the wolf leader's knowing about it."

"I am not sure." She answered.

"There are some males within my domain that are of the canine breed of youkai that do not have mates. Two said males are two of my mate's personal guards. One of the guards is a high classed guard and was with her when she stayed in the wolf den away from my eldest son. There are others as well. Like my eldest son, whom you were intimate with upon Kagome returning to these lands. He is without a mate now that his mark was removed from Kagome."

"Thank you, but I would need to think over this for some time."

"Use as much time as you need. If you need anything or need to speak with me, summon a servant or a guard within this hall and they will lead you to where you need to go." He left closing the door then headed down the hall towards the study only stopping to speak with the two guards, and then he continued on to the study. "The female wolf was informed of the situation regarding her mate. She had informed me of a few things as well. She will be remaining here as long as she can to be with Kagome."

"What kind of information was given?"

"She informed that the pups that were taken do not wish to be around their father and they avoid him as much as possible. She knows that the wolf will be angered at her for not returning and that she is not worried because she plans on not being intimate with him for several weeks like she had done the last time he had done this to Kagome."

"If she becomes too upset with her mate she should seek another."

"I have already informed her of that son. She informed me that the wolf would not allow her to invoke her right to take upon her another mate. Information was given that there are many ways to go around the male wolf to do so. She knows that these lands she can use to get away and she would not be harmed or questioned. Would you wish to know or talk about anything?"

"Is all that hurt and hatred towards the wolf just because of the wolf or is there more that has happened that caused her to be this way?"

"The hurt, untrust, and hatred that you had seen has been there since when you were taken by the Fate's, but those feelings went dormant, but when the wolf stayed away and did not check on her after the loss of their son, then showing up during the coming of age gathering and suddenly wanting to bed her, her feelings started showing she was distancing herself from him. She fought the southern lord to keep the tradition of not having the title removed until after the gathering. She fought and won with many serious injuries. Then after the gathering she fought the wolf leader Kouga and won. He broke her ribs, but she continued fighting him then broke both his arms the way I taught her and she made him submit and won the right in youkai society to have his claim on her as his mate removed. Mind you son, she did this while she was still human. She did not show any mercy but deep coldness. I believe a coldness that would make the way you were cold to feel warm."

"Did she speak of wishing for my return?"

"She spoke of nothing but anger and hurt for a long while. She wanted and wished for the mating mark to be removed. That it was a mistake that it was placed on her. That the way you treated her saying that she knew who you were before becoming your mate. She refused to let any closeness from any males be shown to her for a long time. I had told her and shown her that I would not hurt her but she denied me many times. Any intimate times between her and Kouga she drank the herbal mixture to keep from becoming with pup. When we were intimate some time before becoming mates she drank the herb mixture even when we became mates she drank it. That is until I hid the herbal powder. She was afraid to take another mate because she did not know when you would come back. She did not wish to hurt you even though you hurt her. She did not want you angry or hurt if you came back and saw she had taken unto herself another mate." He stopped to judge his son on seeing how he was taking the information. "Though she did not know this, I watched her sneak into your bedchamber and lay down on your bed and cried herself to sleep a few times. I informed her that my mark would not remove your mark but that it would change it to where you would be a beta male and I would be the alpha male. That I being the alpha male got to bed and breed her first and that you could not do so unless given the go ahead. The day that I told her that your mark was no longer their she was happy." He watched his son and saw sadness. "You have to understand what she went through son and not hold it against her."

"With this Sesshoumaru being away and her feelings towards me, do you believe she will let me talk to her, to gain what trust she had once in me and more back?"

"If you learned to deal with situations with understanding and wisdom as to listen and not act the way you where known to do and show her, you have changed; then maybe in time, yes you two could be close once more. But you have to work at it and also give it time. Don't rush and push it like the wolf is doing."

They sat there not talking for a while as Sesshoumaru thought over what was said. It felt strange to him when the feelings of hurt, sadness, and shame filled his heart at how things affected Kagome.

"Are you able to talk about what you had to endure in the afterlife as your punishment?"

"There were many things that were shown to me. There were a few about you. One was shown to me of how you went around killing without cause, killing girls and women after you bedded them until a Inu female walked by and she caught your eye and would not give you a glance because of what she seen you do. The female ended up being my mother. There is one that I will forever have burned into my mind, that I would wish to forget and soon. That is a scene where you were wounded and a servant came in to bathe you and she exposed you then lowered herself on top of you. The Fate's made it where both Inuyasha and I could hear the sounds of the joining, the moans, and what was being said. Then seeing your seed upon your member and sliding down her thighs. That is something that I and Inuyasha wished not to have to see." He stopped when he heard chuckling.

"Did you not like seeing your father bed a female and bringing both myself and the female pleasure?" InuTaisho watched as his son glared at him.

"The scene moved to where the female servant was with pup and mother was angry then went to the small hut behind the main building , then the female who was with pup came into the hut and soon followed by you; and mother killed the female in front of you with her acid whip. It looked like you were going to kill mother until your guards took you down."

"You now know what I said that day in the study when you killed the servant girl that you got with pup! When I said that the Fate's had best step in before I do to you, what I had planned on doing to your mother, when she killed my concubine who was with my pup."

"They showed the scene of the servant, who was with pup by me after they showed what mother, did. I had to explain why the Fate's would show both of the scenes, and then explain what I could have done. The place where I was held, everything was white; the walls above me, and the floor, everything. There was no sound, no other color except the color on my hakama."

"What do you think of the female wolf?"

"I do not think of her in any way. I only bedded her to fulfill the agreement."

"So you would not want to bed her for enjoyment and satisfaction? Was her body not to your liking? Was she not tight enough, or was she not wild enough?"

"I did not want to bed her. She was tight, very tight. She was wild. She enjoyed it too much. Though it gave pleasure to my body, she was not my mate. I only wished and thought of her while bedding the wolf female." Sesshoumaru's mind began to wander with thoughts.

"So if she remained here and she came into heat while looking for another mate, you would not take and bed her and give to her what her body would be calling out to all males for?"

"That would depend on how despite I would be. At this time I would wish to work on Kagome. She would be the one I would truly wish to bed again as mine."

"That would depend upon things between you and Kagome. You being the beta, you would have to wait for the ok from me to be able to bed her or mark her. Though, if she chooses to take and bed you as her second mate, it is her wish to do so. But that will be a very long while until or if she would ever get close enough to do so. Just give it time son."

Several weeks later, InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru were in the study when the study door slid open and in walked Kagome carrying the two pups. She let her mate know that she had already named both of the pups. She named the son after Shippou and she named their daughter after Rin.

"Lady Kagome, would you allow me to speak with you?" Sesshoumaru watched as she looked towards him.

"I would rather sit and have tea with Naraku than speak or be alone anywhere with you." She turned away from him. She did not see the hurt that momentarily graced his features, but his father did.

"Son, would you please leave the study? I would speak with my mate alone." Sesshoumaru nodded then left the study. "Kagome, though you feel you dislike him or even hate him, it does stand that he is my son."

"I know that he is your son. What? Are you saying you wish for me to be nice to him? Forget the way he treated me, declassed me because I was human!"

"I wish you to speak with him. Let him explain. Let him talk to you. Since he has been back, have you not sensed a difference in him? Being his father, I have seen hurt and pain within him when we speak about what he endured in the afterlife where he was held."

"How do you know it is not for show? I still hold to what I said about I would rather have tea with Naraku then speaking with Sesshoumaru."

"Would you turn your mate down if I made this a request of his mate to do so?"

"You would have to do that wouldn't you?" she looked at her mate. "Here hold our son. Our daughter is being fussy." She bowed then left the study.

Out in the hall, she focused on locating Sesshoumaru's aura. She had best get this over with. Locating his aura, she followed it. As she got closer, she heard other voices. The voices were her other pups. Deciding she wanted to know what was being said, she covered her power and scent.

"Why were you gone?"

"There were some things that I needed to learn and take care. Things, that had to change before I could come back."

"Father said that you used to be mother's mate just like him? Why are you not now?"

"Yes little one, I was once your mother's mate way before your father or the wolf. I am no longer your mother's mate because I hurt your mother in many ways that a lord should not have done and the Fate's seen fit to punish me for my unwise actions."

"Do you still want what is the word the wolf would say? Do you still 'love' mother?"

"Children it is time for you to go in and find your father for your studies." Kagome came out from where she was.

"Alright mother, but we were enjoying talking with Sesshoumaru." Mio and his brother and sisters left. She watched as the children left before looking at Sesshoumaru.

"My mate requested for me to speak to you or hear what you had to say. So to honor my mate's wishes, I am out here against my better judgment to do so." She stood there holding her daughter. Sesshoumaru just stood there not saying a word. She stared at him and he could feel the coldness that she was staring at him like. "If you are not going to say anything, then I am going back in." she turned to leave.

"Wait, Kagome." He spoke out. She stopped and looked back towards him. "You are right not to trust me and be angry with me. The ways that this Sesshoumaru treated you when you were my mate was not the way a lord is to treat his mate. The actions were hurtful to you. Though you were my mate, I did not value you because of status you were as a human even though you were my mate. My person and the lives of my men were a value. My lands were my value. The way I looked in the eyes of the council mattered. The action that I took when confronted with the servant Nami being with pup was unwise. My reasoning was to take care of a problem the way I knew and the easy way with no regard to anyone else." He stopped when the pup began to fuss. He watched as she opened her kimono to bare her breast and placed her pup there to nurse.

"So by you telling me this, you expect me to believe that you mean any of it, that you've changed and are different from the way you have though for my years that I've known you and changed from the many centuries of thinking to something else? That is too much for anyone to believe. You may have tricked the Fate's and Inuyasha into believing that you have changed and tricked your father because you are really good at covering and hiding your emotions, but you can't fool me Sesshoumaru." She stood up to leave.

"Did you hear the questions that your eldest son asked and did not wish for them to know the truth? Or is it that you do not want to know the truth so you do not want them to know my answer to the question?"

"I do not want them to hear a lie that ended up as a mistake." She kept her back to him.

"You believe it was a lie, a mistake that I took you as my mate. Your reason is valid because of the no show of emotions except anger, disbelief, distrust, the hurtful words, but the words are just that. They are wrong. You knew that I was a youkai of few words and actions unless fighting. If your pups were allowed to hear my answer they would have known that their older brother…" He quietly appeared behind her.

"Don't fool yourself in believing lies." Her back was still towards him.

"…That, their brother, still loves their mother! This Sesshoumaru still loves you, Kagome of the Western Lands." He watched her jump when he gently glided the back of his hand down her cheek.

"Don't Touch Me!" she turned on him. "Your words are lies…Just lies." She quickly turned and ran to the main building leaving Sesshoumaru behind.

Once inside she ran down the hall, passed the study then down the other hall until she reached the bedchamber. Laying her pup down, she lay across the futon and instead of being angry she started to cry. The distress of her crying was picked up by her daughter and she started crying. Down the hall, InuTaisho heard the crying pup and stood up, giving the young baby pup to Mio, he quickly headed down the hall to the bedchamber, opened the door to see not just his pup crying, but also his mate.

"What is wrong mate?" he picked her up in his arms and leaned her against him.

"Words…just lies…Nothing but lies…" he heard as she cried against his chest until she cried herself to sleep. Laying her down, he picked up his daughter and left the room. On the way down the hall heading back to the study Sesshoumaru was heading passed the study heading to his room.

"What was said that would make her cry?"

"I explained how my actions were wrong. That my actions hurt her. She said for me to change would be hard for anymore to believe. That I may of tricked the Fate's, Inuyasha, and you in believing that I have changed, but I would not fool her. I asked her if she had heard the question that the eldest of her pups asked. I asked if the reason why she did not want them to know the answer is because she did not want to know."

"What was the question that was asked?" the two did not know that while they were talking that the pups in the study had quietly slid open the study door to listen to what was being said.

"The question that the eldest of the pups asked was 'Do I still love their mother.' Kagome answered that she did not want them to hear a lie that turned into a mistake." He explained what else he had said. "I quietly appeared behind her. I told her that I still loved her. Then I touched her cheek. She turned on me, telling me not to touch her and that my words are lies then she ran off."

"The words you spoke to her are true? Do you still love her? Does this love hold to the love of a mate?" InuTaisho studied his son to watch for any falsehood.

"The love that was spoken to her was and is true. This one's heart still holds her in it as a mate. Though, I know that we are no longer mates."

"You do understand that she is in our room asleep? You pushed her, but you pushed just enough to shake her. The touching of her cheek could have waited for another time, but I understand. You were driven to touch her. Continue giving her time to the idea that you are back, that you have changed, that you are the same person, but changed. Show her, let her see things that she never seen from you." InuTaisho again watched his son. "I must return. The pups are to be taught from the scrolls."


	72. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Thirteen weeks has passed since Sesshoumaru had come back. Within the three months the two pups had grown and were ready to be weaned. During the three months she continued to give Sesshoumaru the cold shoulder. She also noticed that her children started to spend more time with him. Mio had Sesshoumaru come and watch him as his father practiced with him.

Over the course of the three months Kagome watched and listened closely while her children were around Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru knew that she was watching and listening to make sure he did not do anything wrong to her pups. So without letting her know that he knew she was there, he started talking how their mother would not back down towards him when they first met, and he told them other things. Kagome watched at how he treated her pups. She seen things, and felt feelings of him that she never seen in all the times she had been coming to that era, or been in the western lands before his father was returned to life. The different things started playing with her mind. Thought that maybe he had changed, but when reality hit her as to what her mind was saying she denied it and shut that thought down. She refused to believe it.

Though every day something new would happen that she stopped to watch, and yet she still denied herself the thought that he, 'The Ice Prince Sesshoumaru' would or could change. Like the other day he was watching as Mio showed him his ability with a sword and afterwards knelt down to her son and showed him how to hold his sword then stood up and stopped away from then held a sword the same way then did a move containing the way he showed her son to hold the sword. After showing her son the move, he looked over at her and smiled. She quickly glared at him then left the area.

"Mate, do you still refuse to believe that he has not changed? Or have you seen the changes, but refuse what you see?" InuTaisho sat behind the low desk looking at his mate as she sat in front of him not saying a word. "So it is true on you refusing to believe he has changed even though you have seen the changes."

"Fine, you want to know the Truth? I have seen changes in him. Is that what you want to hear from me? There I've said it, OK. Are you happy? If you want me to forgive him and move on to trusting him, to become close to him, then he will have to do something. I will issue a challenge to him. If he can beat me in a fair fight without any cheating then and only then will I forgive him and drop all this that I have towards him. If he cheats, then all bets are off."

"My love do you know what kind of challenge you are offering? What it means in youkai society especially for canine breeds and a few other youkai clans to challenge like what you plan?"

"It means to answer the challenge to save face." She answered.

"It means…" a knock came to the door. "Enter," the study door slid open and a guard came in and bowed.

"M'lord may I speak with you alone?" InuTaisho nodded and stood up then walked out of the study with the guard.

_**Out In The Hall**_….

"What was needed to be spoken about?"

"M'lord word has reached us that the wolf leader has been spotted close to the boarder of the lands with others wolves. He has been there since the warriors escorted him off the western lands. More word has not been reported."

"Was someone sent out to confirm if this is indeed true?"

"Yes M'lord, but the one sent has not returned yet."

"Gather a small amount of warriors and then stand hidden on the north side of the domain. Remain silent as to not alarm those within the domain. I will go check this out."

"Yes Milord!" the guard bowed and left as InuTaisho went back into the study.

"What was wrong?"

"Word was sent that the southern lord wished for me to arrive in his domain. I must go now. I will return as soon as I can." He kissed his mate, and then left the study. When he left he went to find Yemon. When he found him, he called him away from the others and told him what was going on. "If that happens get my mate and pups into hiding. Protect them until I return."

"Yes M'lord." With that InuTaisho left.

Back in the study, Kagome remained there for a moment wondering what that was all about. Having no clue as to what was going on, she stood up, walked to the bedchamber, changed into clothes that were easy to move in, she placed her sword to her hip then left the bedchamber in search of Sesshoumaru. When she found him, he was in the meadow sitting by a tree watching her pups and listening to Mio as he talked with him.

"Hello mother. Why are you dressed like that and wearing a sword?" Sesshoumaru looked at her out the corner of his eye.

"Mio take your brother and sisters into the study. Draw a scroll off the shelf and read to them while watching the youngest ones. Your father won't be teaching you today. He had to go to the southern lands for some reason."

"Yes mother," Mio called his brothers and sisters together then headed inside.

"You think something is wrong, so you are planning to go after father?" Sesshoumaru spoke up when the pups were not around. He stood up. "Then I will go with you and fight."

"That is not the reason why I wear my sword. The reason, why I wear my sword is because I come to offer you a challenge. The challenge is, if you beat me in a fair fight then and only then will I forgive you, trust and believe you have changed and not be so cold towards you. Not to mention submit and say you have changed. But any cheating, then the challenge is over and you automatically lose. The challenge is with swords, hand to hand combat, etc… Do we have a challenge?" she held out her hand.

"I Has father not explained to her what challenges like this mean? Does she know and don't care what challenges like this means? Will she truly submit like she says if she losses? /i" Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome judging her. "If this challenge is taken, and you lose then you have to submit not only in the way you mentioned, but you have to submit fully as to what a challenge like this truly means in youkai society. Do you still what to challenge me?"

"Fine, I agree to the terms to the addition to my challenge. Fighting challenges have worked proven to work for me twice so why not." She stepped a bit closer with her hand out. Sesshoumaru took hold of her hand and they shook on it, and then stepped away. While stepping away, she slowly reached down and drew her sword. She told herself that she could beat him before in a fight and she did, and at the time she was human. Now that she was a youkai and could move faster, cover her scent and power, not to mention she was stronger, then it should not be too hard to beat him again. She also remembers how he fights. Remembering; that he liked to force his opponents to attack first to see their fighting skills. Not being fooled by his fighting, she did not charge at him once she had drawn her sword. So she also told herself that she did not need her mate there to witness the fight to make sure things did not get out of control, as was required if one was to announce a challenge towards someone of a domain. Sesshoumaru noticed that she did not charge at him as he remained standing where he was. Neither one of them were willing to make the first move, as they kept circling around each other trying to force the other to engage in the fight first.

"iHmm, she has learned much better on not charging first, since I have been gone. She shows no sign within her body that gives off what she is planning on doing next. This Sesshoumaru wonders what how long it took her guard to train her./i" They continued circling each other.

"Are you afraid to come after me now that I am a youkai female? Or are you afraid that you will be beat that much faster? Do I need to put my sword away, so you don't feel too afraid to attack me? Here, how about this?" she put her sword away. "How about you keep your sword while I fight without one?" she kept on taunting him which rewarded her with him coming at her. At the last possible second, she drew her sword and blocked him. "Did you really think it would be that simple? If you did, then you had been in whatever place that the Fate's put you in for your punishment long enough for your brain to go weak in fighting skills."

"Dealing with you in anything that you set your mind to would always prove not to be simple. We will find out this day, who will win over the other." While speaking, his pelt was being inching towards her. Feeling like something was wrong; she looked about her to see that his pelt inching her way. Leaping away, she laughed at him.

"You thought that you could use your pelt to trap me! That was a weak mov…" All of a sudden, he disappeared. She automatically looked behind her to see that he was not there. But he re-appeared behind her the other way and placed the tip of his sword to the back of her neck. Quickly dropping and moving to the side, she in turn quickly moved then swiped his legs out from under him, sending him down to the ground. "I have learned a lot more moves since I took you down when I was human."

"Yet you still speak a lot while fighting which distracts you even though you are watching."

"It does not distract me." She blocked his moves.

"Is that why you are now without a sword?" he watched her look downright as he moved, sending her sword flying. Standing there unarmed she had to think her next course of action. She needed to find some way to unarm him from his weapon.

Deciding to make it a fair fight, he sheathed his sword at his hip then circled her. Though she was fast, he was still a bit quicker than her. Quickly taking a hold of her, he drew her closer to his body. She liked this because she knew a few moves that she could use to get her holder to release her. As she was brought to him, she tried two of the tricky moves that her mate taught her, but they did not work. She even tried to kick him in the groin but he saw that move coming and leapt back. She was now being held by her neck and he looked at her as if to say 'now what do you have?' Making the choice she raised her hand up. She silently prayed that this move would work. Raising her hand up, she poked his eyes at the same time as making contact with her foot to his groin. The sudden pain caused him to drop her. She was surprised that it worked. Not sticking around, she quickly ran towards her sword.

She heard an angry growl behind her as she drew near to the location that her sword landed, but before she could reach her sword the ground came up to greet her as she was brought down from behind. Pinning her body down with her face in the grass, Sesshoumaru raised up a bit and turned her over to gaze down into her eyes so she would know she had lost.

"You lost now…" he stopped when she managed to sink her fangs into his arm. "Your fangs are not enough to win this challenge. All you can do now it to sub…" he went silent.

"I will never submit to you! Kouga learned the hard way as well when he tried to pin me down like this." She kneed him upward into the groin then pushed him off of her. Standing then taking a few steps away, but was unable to continue as something wrapped around her leg.

"A move like that my dear Kagome, you should make sure the one you do that to can't take the pain and make sure he cannot move." He stood and walked towards her. She still had another surprise in store to get out of this.

"Are you sure you have me?" she laughed as her eyes turned red and her face grew before a emerald green mist covered her and the next thing he knew she was towering over him in her dog form. She nipped at the air above his head before turning and running.

"_Does she truly think she can get away from me? Especially in the form she has chosen? Though this is a challenge, it will be an enjoyable one in this chosen form that she has chosen._" he smiled to himself before he quickly changed forms and followed after her.

Catching up to her, he used his body to take her down to the ground by ramming into her. Going down to lower his mouth on the back of her neck, she was able to move her head around sinking her teeth in his leg. Kicking out with her hind legs, she off centered Sesshoumaru causing enough break for her to roll her body, but he rolled them back over where he pinned her against the ground. He positioned himself behind her as his body covered hers and lowered his mouth to the back of her neck so there was no mistaking that he was the victor of the challenge. Holding her that way until she stopped fighting, he released his hold on her then stepped away from her. When he stepped back she quickly got to her feet and bolted. Angry that she did not uphold her word, he gave chase.

Running away from Sesshoumaru, she felt the familiar aura of her mate, but the direction that she felt it was not the south, but was to the north of where she was. Thinking that she would be safe, she changed directions and headed straight for her mate. When she felt that she was real close, she slowed then changed back to her humanoid form in front of him.

"Why are you out her mate?" all of a sudden they felt the ground shake as a white dog came through the trees then shifted. Sesshoumaru stood there with semi red eyes. "IS there a problem at the domain?"

"There is no problem at the domain."

"Then why have you both of you come to find me?" InuTaisho asked.

"There is no problem at the domain. There is just unfinished business between me and Kagome. Business: that she ran from!"

"What does he mean mate?" InuTaisho looked to Kagome, but she did not answer.

"Are you afraid to explain to you your mate what I mean? Afraid to explain that you offered a challenge to me that if I could beat you in a fair fight, then and only then will you forgive, trust, and believe that I have changed and not be so cold towards me. Not to mention you would submit and say that I have changed. But upon any cheating then the challenge would fail and end. The challenge was with swords, hand to hand combat, and whatever means. I had added that if the challenge was taken and you lost then you had to submit not only in the way you mentioned, but you had to submit fully as to what challenges like this truly means in youkai society."

"Was the challenge agreed upon between the two of you?" InuTaisho looked between his mate and his son.

"Her words were 'fine, I agree to the terms. Challenges to fight have proven to work for her twice. So why not. Then we shook on it."

"Did the challenge proceed between you two?"

"The challenge was between us. It started with swords and ended in our dog form. I had come out the victor by pinning her down to the ground and my mouth upon the back of her neck. When she stopped struggling, I stepped back and she ran."

"Kagome, by what I have heard of the agreement to the challenge and the outcome to the challenge of you being pinned to the ground in your dog form with the mouth of my son on the back of the neck, you were not the victor, but that my son came out the victor of the challenge. You are hereby to submit to the agreement that was agreed upon."

"Fine, I forgive you and admit in front of your father, my mate that you have changed and are not like the way you were. So bring me in front of the council and I will submit like that of any challenge. It is not like I've lost my title before and since I do not own a domain or lands, well you can't become lord of it." She stood tall and smiled at him because the last statement.

"The ruling that you speak about is only between the males of youkai society. The women rulers have their own ruling, but when a female, challenges a male, that is classed that she is searching for a mate. If the male does not beat the female, then she could kill the male, but if the male beats her and pins her to the ground with his mouth on the back of the neck, then he has beaten her and becomes that female's mate." InuTaisho explained.

"_**What? NO**_! I will not submit and allow him to be my…NO, I have a mate and I do not choose a second! You are not any mate to me. I will not take you as a mate nor will I ever allow you to mate me!"

"You must submit!"

"NO! No, I will not." She ran passed Sesshoumaru and as she ran, she turned into her dog form.

"She will submit to the rules agreed. Though I fear that if you force the mating and marking on her rather than mating her she would never forgive and the hatred towards you will deepen. So if I were you I would weigh on how you want to pursue this. I was hoping that she would have allowed me to explain what that challenge would mean if she would have issued it to you, but I was called away because of the wolf leader close to our boarder. Come." InuTaisho shifted and chased after his mate as Sesshoumaru followed.

Back at the domain the guards at the gate watched as a black inu landed in the courtyard then quickly turned showing it's fangs towards the gate before a rather large white inu landed. As the two fought, Sesshoumaru materialized next to Yemon and the other guards. They watched as the white inu bit down on the black one's shoulder dragging it down as the black one bit the white one's legs when the black inu was able to, it leapt away. InuTaisho came at Kagome, she lowered her head and her head went between the front legs of the white inu then she opened her mouth and then sank her teeth in the chest of InuTaisho then brought her head up and flung him over her shoulders. The fighting carried on and on. Those watching could see that both were covered in blood from many bite marks, but still it carried on. The ground shook as both collided with each other, but then the overly large frame of InuTaisho pinned the smaller framed black inu down sinking his fangs into the neck. The black inu struggled and fought to break free from the hold, but the fangs sunk deeper followed by a deep and angered growl. Those watching watched as both dogs shifted back to humanoid forms and InuTaisho sank to his knees as he held his mate down. Kagome did not move as she lay on the ground breathing hard. InuTaisho removed his fangs from her neck.

"You will submit to the ruling of the youkai society." InuTaisho slowly picked up his mate then headed to the main building. Entering the main building, servants seen both their lord and lady covered in blood.

"I do not wish or desire to submit to him intimately. The time for that is long gone. He killed that a long time ago." She spoke as her mate laid her on their futon.

"Then my mate, you should have waited until I got back so you could of asked about a said challenge of that nature." She looked away from him as she lay on the futon. "You fought against me well. We are well matched. Lay down and I will heal and clean you r wounds." Opening up her kimono's he slowly removed them from her then looked her over for all of the wounds. As he licked all of her wounds and cleaned her blood off of her body, he cleaned other areas of her body that were not cut or covered in blood, which aroused him greatly. But before he could go any farther to satisfy his aroused body, she pushed him away from her.

"My turn," Pushing on his chest enough to back him up, she rose on her knees then began working on his clothes to remove them. Starting her licking by kissing the corner of his mouth, traveling up to his ear until she reached the tip, then traveling down his neck, throat, upper chest then over to his right nipple, drawing it into her mouth, as one of her hands trailed down to his groin and began gently rubbing and stroking him.

"If you continue, then your cleaning of me will be halted and a much better way of healing will take its place." But she continued and at the same time would not let him have his way to take care of his arousal. As the teasing continued, there came a knock at the door. Growling InuTaisho grabbed a robe and walked to the door.

"Pardon me M'lord for bothering, but the leader of the panther tribe is in your study." The servant left, followed by InuTaisho dressing in his haori and hakama, then leaving the room heading down to the study.

"Greeting, lord InuTaisho." The speaker stopped and gave a semi grin. "I did not catch you at a bad time did I?"

"Your nose would know that answer upon inhaling. What brings you here Touran?" but before she could answer a knock came to the study door just before the door slid open.

"Your son has returned I see. My hope is that no problems arose by me being here."

"My father is the lord of this domain so his ruling is what this domain follows." Sesshoumaru stood by the door. "How is Kagome?"

"She is fine. Our wounds were not serious ones. I left her to rest."

"What happened to Kagome? Why would she not be alright?" Touran looked at InuTaisho.

"She issued a challenge to my son. She lost the challenge and does not wish to uphold the ruling that she has agreed to submit to. She ran and I gave chase since I am lord of this domain and her mate. She had to see that she had to submit. Both my mate and myself, fought in our dog forms. Though she fought well, she lost the fight against me so now she will submit to the rules of the society."

"What was the challenge?"

"She had to submit to a peace if you will by admitting that she has seen changes in my son since being back, and others that were agreed upon. My son added a few other things. She lost and did not and does not want to submit to him now."

"Let me guess what his add on were and are. He wants her to trust him once more, wants her to submit to him as a youkai female should giving his status, and he wants to bed her along with wanting to be able to be her mate once more. How close am I to the right answer?" she did not get an answer from Sesshoumaru. "You will need all the help of the Kami to hope that she will do any of that even if she admits the changes. Even if she does agree to submit to the later, let's hope she does not… Anyway why is her thinking this way even after all the talks that she and I along with the female wolf has had with her after the way and ways that you have hurt her. Did you ever think that she feared being bedded by your father when he started to court her because how you would react? She feared that you might do to her what you did that female servant that you killed because she was with pup by you. She did not come out to say it, but you can tell she fears that you might kill her or her pups because she was bedded and mated to and by your father. To tell you the truth, I would be feeling the same way she is towards you if I was in her very shoes." Sesshoumaru did not say a word, but just looked at the ice panther.

"Why are you here Touran? Is there something that you came here to seek from me that could be provided?" InuTaisho grinned at Touran. Sesshoumaru did not ask what was meant.

"No dog, I did not come for that. I have come to see why the smell of wolves runs high within the western lands? It is not just one but there are a growing number. Is the wolf leader and Kagome still at it?"

"Not long ago when my son returned and when my mate was near her time, I summoned the other rules. They arrived; they were informed of my son's return. My mate went over to talk with the eastern lady and the female wolf. Upon her doing so, the wolf leader grabbed my mate and forced her to look at him to speak with him. She did not wish to and tried to turn. He would not let her, my son grabbed him and she fell to the floor causing her body to begin birthing our pup. The wolf went to the place she was birthing and demanded that she listen to reason. He was escorted from the western lands. I informed him, he is only to enter these lands upon being summoned to do so."

"Then you have not been watching your lands all too well have you?"

"There are guards posted in hiding around where he is located."

"The panther tribe will assist the western domain to keep the wolf clan out of the lands."

"Not all of them are to be looked upon and needing to be watched closely. Two pups are my mate's friend's pups and two other wolves are not a threat and think of my mate as family."

"Have you talked to the elders of the wolf clan? Summing they have any elders among that clan? Why not call upon the elders and see if there is a solution that can be brought out." Touran watched as InuTaisho thought about what was said. Standing to his feet he walked over to the door and summoned for a warrior.

Sesshoumaru left after the warrior came and his father informed the warrior what he wanted him to do. Then he dismissed the warrior. Touran let InuTaisho know that she could show him where most of the wolf activity and gathering has been. He agreed to go with her so he could better form protection for his lands if it came down to having to fight them. Also that way he could talk to the other panther clan members. In the mean time Sesshoumaru walked to the dojo to practice.

"So dog other than the challenge, how is your mate truly taking the fact that your son is back? What are your feelings about it?"

"It is hard for my mate to see my son back. She is faced with all those feelings she had towards him before the fate's took him, the questions she held onto about what he would do upon returning to see her with someone new, her fears, no trust, her hurts that centered around him. For me and my feelings; he is my son. How would I not feel?"

"The question I am sure many would ask is 'has he learned from the punishment that the fate's put him through, or deep down is he the same cold hearted, emotionless, ready to fight and kill youkai that he was before the fate's took him."

"Sesshoumaru has changed. My mate has seen a change in him. It is just she wishes not to see it in him. Those within my domain have seen it as well."

"I am hoping for your mate's sake you are right in what you are saying about your son and hope you are not just seeing what he wishes you to see." They continued to run to the location that Touran wanted to show him.

"Your concern is noted. I know my son. I can tell when he is covering something up or not. You forget that I had been dead for a long time and during that time I was able to watch my son closely to be able to tell different things about him."

After talking, Touran and the western lord continued on to the places that her tribe smelt the heavy scents of the wolves. Once noted where the locations were they headed to the place where her clan resides. Touran explained to her clan what was going on with the wolf leader and Kagome and how he was escorted out of the western lands. After much talk, her clan agreed to help keep an eye on the wolves. After speaking with the rest of the panther clan, InuTaisho headed back to the domain to await the message that he sent the warrior to go deliver.

Arriving back at the domain, he checked on his mate which was still in their bedchamber asleep. Locating his and Kagome's pups and seeing that they were being watched by guards as they played in the meadow, InuTaisho headed to the dojo and spared with his eldest son.

Sometime during the sparing; they both were caught off guard by the scent of Kagome. Looking in the direction of the door, they watched as Kagome slowly made her way into the dojo.

"Am I interrupting something? Don't let me stop you. I will wait here and when you are finished with your boy time then I will practice." She watched her mate as he and Sesshoumaru spared. When they were done she struggled to get up, but managed to do so as she held her side.

"Did you enjoy watching?" InuTaisho kissed her forehead.

"It would have been better if you did not wear your haori like I had seen you do many times before."

"Maybe next time,"

"You should fight against each other with swords, hand to hand combat and fighting in the dog form not holding back blows. Do everything except any killing moves. After all males love to challenge one another to see how they fight."

"Are you, wanting to see bloodshed?"

"No. You somewhat did something like that when you were brought back to life, but I know that there had to be more that both of you could of fought but didn't. After all look how you fought me earlier. Don't you want to prove and show your dominance to him? Or does he get a free ride since he is male?"

"That could be arranged when there are not other things to deal with at any given moment." InuTaisho felt the warrior return as he answered his mate. "I will leave you to your practice." He smiled at her as he left. She watched as Sesshoumaru stepped forward and stopped. He slowly reached out and touched her cheek.

"Don't touch me!" she jerked her head away. He looked at her a moment before stepping out of the dojo.

_**Out In The Courtyard**_

"M'lord, I have returned with not so good news." The warrior bowed as he spoke.

"What was spoken?" The question was asked as Sesshoumaru stepped next to his father.

"The elders of the wolf clan, feels that it would safe if you came and speak to them within their territory then coming here to the western lands. They assure that they are not setting you up to trap you. The meeting will be between you and them and no one else."

"Do you trust them not to have a trap laying in wait for you father?"

"The wolves are not strong enough to lay a trap to entrap and kill me, so yes it would be safe for me to meet with them on their terms." He turned towards the warrior. "You may return to your duties." The warrior t bowed then left. InuTaisho turned to look at his son. "I trust the lands to you while I am away. When I am finished with the meeting with the wolf elders, I plan on going to the other domains and issue their help should the need arise. If for some chance I do not return instruct Mio until he is of age to rule in my place. I leave without telling my mate so she does not worry."

"She will be informed. Travel safely." Nodding InuTaisho turned into the sphere of light and disappeared. Sesshoumaru scented the air then walked in the direction of the pups. When he reached the meadow it was strange to him to see the heir of the lands playing with his brothers and sisters instead of him being in the study learning of the lands and his duties to the lands or in the dojo continuing his weapons training so he would master them all or hand to hand training. His aura caught the attention of the pups upon him entering the field. They stood there and watched as he walked up to Mio.

"Is there something the matter Sesshoumaru?" Mio asked.

"Our father has left to speak with the wolf elders then will be going to speak with the other domain rulers."

"Did father leave instructions?"

"For: me to watch over the land, you and your brother and sisters as well as your mother. If anything should happen to him, I am to instruct you until you are able to in age to rule the land. Your mother will not like this fact that she does not trust me, but it is to be done."

"Did father not speak to mother before he left?"

"Time did not permit him to do so. I will speak to her. Have you studied the scrolls or weapons this day?"

"No, we have not studied the scrolls or weapons today."

"Learning the lands and weapons is important in case some down fall happens to your father and you have to take over as lord. You will need to know your lands, people, how to fight, how to rule over your subjects, and most importantly how to protect your family."

"Did you have to learn like that?" the pups asked.

"Yes, I had to learn. When I was your age, I was not given the freedom to play as you and your brothers and sisters are able to. I had to study the scrolls, learn different weapons so I could master all the weapons within the dojo plus hand to hand combat. When I was a young adult warrior, I had to take over as lord of these lands and domain. The time of one's ruling is never for told or set in writing. A ruler never knows when their lives will end. So that leaves the heir of the lands not knowing when they will have to take over as lord."

"What are you telling my pups, Sesshoumaru?" a female's voice was heard. Slightly turning his head, he saw Kagome walking with full caution but also full of authority towards her children and Sesshoumaru.

"He was just reminding us of our duty to study about our lands and fighting. He had questioned us if we have studied or trained today. We had answered that we have not." Mio spoke up for himself and his siblings.

"What was this about take over as lord? Is he trying to tell you to go against your father for power so you can take over in your father's place? Or are you, Sesshoumaru telling them that you desire to take your father out to have the position as lord once more so you can have all that it entitles? It is not like you fought your father once before to try and obtain the swords that he had, which he has once more." Kagome looked Sesshoumaru straight in the eyes.

"That is not what he was talking about mother. He would not do something like that!" Mio spoke up again.

"There is a tremendous amount of stuff that you all do not know about your much older brother. There things that he is known for doing and has done. Is that not right, Sesshoumaru?"

"Though that is correct that many know of me as such, that is not what I was speaking to them about. I was informing them that they have the freedom that I did not have when I was the young age that they are. This Sesshoumaru explained that I had to study the history of the land, study the goings on of the land, learn the different weapons of the dojo to be able to master them all, plus hand to hand combat. When I was a young adult warrior, I had to take over as lord. That the time of one's ruling as lord is never for told or set in writing. A lord never knows when their lives will end. So that leaves the heir of the lands not knowing when they will have to take over as lord. That and only that were spoken to your pups."

"Why do you not like or do not wish to talk to or be around Sesshoumaru, mother?" Zinan asked their mother.

"There are many reasons son. There has been a history of things that I have heard from him and I do not care to hear anymore. It is time for us to go in for your studies." She turned to leave. "Come children."

"Kagome, there is something that must be spoken to you about." Sesshoumaru watched her as she continued to leave. "It is about your mate!" At hearing about her mate, she stopped.

"Continue on children. I will follow in a moment." She now stood in front of him.

"Though you have yet to submit as for the outcome of the challenge, what needs to be spoken to you is not to keep you in front of me. Your mate has left to go and speak to the wolf elders, then he will go and speak to the other domain rulers to issue help should this domain needs it. He wished for me to watch over the lands, domain, and his mate and pups. He placed to me the order to instruct Mio until he is of age to take his place should something happen to him."

"Why did he not tell me? I've got to go and help him." She quickly turned to leave when a hand stopped her. "Let me go Sesshoumaru!"

"He did not wish for you to worry. The wolf elders would not come here. Father had to go to them. The meeting is between them and father."

"How long did he say he would be gone?" she removed her arm from his hand.

"There was not given the length of time he will be gone. Are you that eager to leave the area that I am in? Do you fear me that much Kagome?"

"Think of what my answer would be!" she turned and left him. Watching her leave, he thought to himself on how he could get her to stay and listen to him.


	73. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Early hours of the morning as everything slumbered, both inside and outside; Kagome rolled over on the futon and felt the cold emptiness where her mate should have been. Opening her eyes, she lay there a bit before pushing back the bedcover, getting up, went behind the changing screen. She slipped on a plain cotton kimono, and then walked over to the door.

Slipping quietly out of her room, she quietly on silent feet walked down the hall passed Sesshoumaru's room, passed the study, and then passed Mio's room, then continued on until she reached the foyer of the domain. Opening the door that led outside she closed it as she left. Walking around the courtyard at an early hour, guards came up to her and asked if she was alright. She was alright; she explained to them that she could not sleep because her mate was not asleep next to her, so she decided to walk around the courtyard without her guards for a while. Walking all the way around the main building seven times, she noticed that the predawn light was starting to come to the sky. When she came to the north side of the building, she stopped and looked towards the north wall and began to walk over to it. She stopped at the base of the wall and looked up.

"No harm will come to your mate." The voice came from behind her. Turning, she faced the one who spoke to her. "Even if the wolf elders lay a trap, the wolves are not strong enough to take down father even if the whole clan was to attack him." Sesshoumaru stepped closer and gently reached out and placed his hand on her cheek then trailed it down her neck until his hand rested on her shoulder. When she moved away from him, he lowered his hand.

"Why did you come out here to where I was Sesshoumaru? Making sure I did not do something wrong?"

"If my memory serves me right, you are one to never follow what one says for you to do. This is up to father, your mate to do."

"It is not because of my mate that he must speak to the elders. It has to do with me and Kouga. So yes it has to deal with me. If not for me, he would not have to speak with them." She turned to walk closer to the wall. A wind started to pick up around them and a faint glow surrounded her as she was about to leap over the wall, but the leap did not come for she was pressed against the wall.

"Father will personally take care of this matter because when the wolf caused you harm by hurting you the way he did, father see it as a personal insult and a threat to his family. If the wolf would have struck you, father would not be seeking to speak to the elders, but would be seeking blood from the wolf leader." Sesshoumaru brought her away from the wall and lowered his mouth down close to her ear. She struggled to get away from him.

"Let me go Sesshoumaru!" she continued to struggle against him.

"I will let you go on a condition that we talk." He watched as she struggled for a bit more then nodded. When he let her go, she bolted to the right and continued running. She ran towards the place she uses to go to birth her pups. Making quick work of going through the paths she went left to one of the paths and rubbed her scent on the way then turned and ran down the main path and into the cavern. Inside the large cavern she went over to a large boulder and squeezed between it and the wall of the cavern and entered a small cave that you would have to look real closely when standing by the boulder to tell there was a small pathway and cave behind the boulder. She stayed hidden for a while but when she did not feel Sesshoumaru's aura, she made her way out of her hiding spot. Looking quickly around the large cavern, not seeking him, she walked over to the entrance and squeezed out and headed down the path. As she went to pass the left and right side paths that led to two out coves, she felt strong hands grab her and pulled her a ways back then turned her. "You thought to refuse to talk by running?"

"You are the one who believed that I would talk, but I would do anything; almost to get away."

"Do you truly hold that much hate towards me? Your group and you even here had always mentioned even that I was cold, thought only of hate and ill will towards others, but who is the one who is cold at this moment?"

"How can you expect me to be this way towards you? Please answer that for me Sesshoumaru."

"Though hard for you to believe after so long of knowing this Sesshoumaru as being one way, to see any changes that have happened to be hard and to be hard to accept. Even Inuyasha; after I passed the test that the Fate's put me through; would not believe for a long time, but finely he saw the change. He had more to not trust me with, but yet he saw and that is how I am back. No one, not even this Sesshoumaru can lie to the Fate's. If my person held lies to my answers to the tests then I would still be where the Fate's had me." He touched her cheek, but she moved her face away from his touch. "Does my touch disgust you that much?" he lowered his head close to her ear causing his breath to tickle her ear. Opening his mouth his tongue shot out and licked her ear then drew her earlobe into his mouth sucking on it. "Does this disgust you? How about this?" he trailed his tongue down the unmarked side of her neck. Reaching the unmarked shoulder he began licking, sucking and nipping at the skin of her shoulder and the juncture between her neck and shoulder. He smiled as she slightly tilted her head as he licked the side of her neck.

Deciding to see how far he could get, he carefully thought out his next move, as he trailed a hand down her side while at the same time bringing the hem of her kimono up higher and higher as he distracted her by sucking on her earlobe. Reaching the junction of her thighs, he slowly moved his fingers over to her sex then gently worked his fingers into the lips of her womanhood. A slight moan escaped her lips as he started rubbing the sensitive nub of her sex.

"Does this disgust you, Kagome?" he asked close to her ear. Hearing her moan more he used a hand to pin her against the stone wall as he lowered himself to his knees and brought his face to her sex then began licking her, working his tongue over and around the nub. While licking he worked two fingers into her. As he licked he thought over how long it had been since he had last tasted her and heard her moaning. Being pinned against the wall did not faze her as she felt her body starting to come alive. Her legs were starting to feel like rubber as he continued licking her as his fingers stroked in and out of her.

"No!" she pushed him backwards sending a shock through him. Sesshoumaru did not know what to think. All he knew was he was enjoying the taste of her then he was on the ground seeing her running away while his body had a shock running through him from her purifying power. When he was able to get up off the ground, he chased after her. By the time he got out of the passage way and outside, he saw a large black dog leap over the wall.

"This will be a good chase, which I know that I will win." He smiled then shifted and followed her. Scenting the air, he quickly made his way towards her.

"What was I thinking?" she asked herself as she ran and trying to find a place to hide.

"_You, were thinking on how good he was making you feel. You wanted to see if he could bring your heated body any pleasure. To see if you could have or if you continued to have any feelings for him._" her, inner self voiced. i "It, did not take much for him to get moans coming from you." /i

"That is not true!" she stopped running as she argued with herself. "I don't have any feelings for Sesshoumaru, not even sexual…" she did not get to finish as a heavy mass rammed into her sending her to the ground. Looking up she seen Sesshoumaru in his dog form looming over her. "I'm not going to allow him to rule me into submission." She told herself as she got to her feet and showed her fangs to him as she growled at him and crouched down in an attack position.

Seeing her crouched in an attack position, he began circling around her and getting close to her to test her. He placed one of his paws between her back legs making sure that his leg touched her. Feeling his leg, she quickly turned and bit at him. Moving behind her, he brought his muzzle between her hind legs and gave a quick lick before being rewarded by fangs biting into his neck then Kagome running away from him to get away. Brute strength brought her to the ground as he ran into her. While she was down he stood over her, but before he could lower his mouth to the back of her neck, she flipped on him sinking her teeth into his chest. He angrily growled. As she tried to get away from him he grabbed onto her hip pulling her back and down. When he did she yelped causing him to let go of her. The fighting between them carried on. Kagome began to get tired and sore but she was not going to allow him to rule over her and get her to submit. After all he was not lord of the domain nor was he the heir any longer. Deciding to try the move that she had done to his father by lowering her head between his front paws and twisting her head then biting his under belly but he had watched her do that move and he was not going to be fooled by that move. Instead he turned the table on her by doing to her what she planned to do to him. Slowly getting to her feet she felt a heavy weight lower her to the ground pinning her in the dominate move that told her to submit, but she kept struggling to get up to beat him.

He kept applying pressure to the back of her neck to get her to submit. While adding pressure to the back of the neck, her struggling began getting less and less as he held her down with a paw to her back.

When she stopped struggling and trying to throw him off of her, he took his paw from her back to allow her to raise her back. Once both of them were on their feet, she felt a new pressure as she felt him try to mount her to try and breed with her. Feeling him trying to enter her, gave her an all new fight, but to no avail. Pinning her upper body to the ground in a full submission hold, Sesshoumaru entered her as the submission rule dictates. But thoughts entered his mind telling him that he wanted her to see the changes in him. So to prove that he was not the same Sesshoumaru, he removed himself from her, stepping back then shifted back to his humanoid form.

"Switch back to your humanoid form Kagome." She stood there growling at him before she shifted back to her humanoid form. "You do not think this Sesshoumaru has changed? I will…" he stopped as she walked over to him and slapped him across the face with her nails making contact to his skin and leaving scratches marks and blood where her nails went across his skin.

"You have not changed one bit you sorry son of a bitch! You have always want to show how dominate you can be towards others no matter who they are, or situation. You always want to be onto as the winner. The love of control of what you want and when you want it will always rule you."

"Yes, I made you submit and yes I mounted you, but I did not fully take you as the rule of the society calls for. Because if I would have fulfilled what the rule states, I would still be deep within you until I bred you to the fullest. But I stand here before you not doing so. You wish to be free from not having to submit to me in such a way; this Sesshoumaru will free you from that ruling. I desire you to come to me willing and not forced."

"I will never come to you willing like I had once. That time has long passed."

"If that is the way it must be. Please except my apologies lady Kagome for mounting you in force." He bowed, turned and headed back to the domain leaving her behind. Little did either of them know, but there was an unknown person watching the outcome.

Kagome headed back to the domain to change her clothes. She was hoping against all hope that no one would stop her and ask what had happened. Changing out of the dirty kimono, she dressed in a clean kimono then decided to lay down on the futon to take a small nap. Laying on the futon closing her eyes, the events that had just happened played back through her mind. The words and actions that Sesshoumaru had done and said were not like that of the old Sesshoumaru.

"He just wishes for me to think he has changed." She told herself.

i "If that was true he would have continued and not caring how you felt, would he not?" /i her inner self asked.

"Yes."

"_When you slapped him and drew your claws across his face drawing blood, if he was or had any of the old self he would have been angered to the point of doing something and not walking away. Is that not correct?_"

"Yes." She answered herself.

"_If he was or has any of his old self would he of apologized to you for his action?_"

"That would be a very big **NO**." she answered her inner self as she walked into the main building and headed to her and her mate's room.

As for Sesshoumaru, he was in his own bedchamber thinking over the events that just happened between him and Kagome. To his surprise he let Kagome get away with clawing his face and leaving marks on his face. They did not hurt. It was the fact she drew blood on his person and he did not pin her, wound her in some way, or kill her like he would of someone else. He knew that the claw marks would heal without leaving any sign that they were even there. The other that amazed him was he set Kagome free from the obligation to fulfill the outcome of the challenge that she had lost, and that he apologized to her for his actions. He guessed after being in the afterlife for the punishment that the Fate's put him through had sunk into his mind. Sitting down on his futon, he did let his mind wonder and thought of how Kagome felt the small amount of time when she was wrapped around his member in the dog form. He hoped that he will again get to feel that.

In the foyer of the main building InuTaisho walked through the door and summoned a servant to him as he walked.

"Go and inform my mate and my eldest son Sesshoumaru that I have returned and have them come to the study."

"Yes M'lord." The servant continued on as InuTaisho walked into his study. Not long after InuTaisho entered the study and sit down, did a knock come to the door. Giving the ok to enter, the door slid open to reveal Kagome.

"Why don't you take a seat my mate?"

"When did you get back? How was your meeting with the wolf elders and the other rulers of the other domains?"

"The meeting went well with the other rulers. The wolf elders spoke their concerns about the goings on between my mate and the wolf leader. They voiced that they will speak to the wolf leader and have them remove themselves from the western lands."

"That will not work to well. Kouga does not listen to advice! He's too stubborn for his own good."

"My son, explain to me the claw marks across your face. Did some kind of misfortune befall the domain while I was away?"

"Nothing happened that needs to be spoken about."

"Nothing! You call what you did nothing?" Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru.

"I distracted you from going to your mate and a meeting between him and the elders. You would not listen so I pinned you to the north wall of the domain where you were prepared to leap over. I let you go on the agreement to talk, you ran when I let you go, so I followed you to the cave that you made to birth your pups away from others. I questioned you, if you truly held that much hate towards me that you and your group always mentioned even here you mentioned me as being cold and thought of hate and ill will towards others. I brought up who was the cold one now at the moment."

"I had answered you as well. Did I not say 'How can you not expect me to be this way towards you? To, please remember that for me."

"You did indeed voice that, but following I explained that Inuyasha had much more to hate and not trust me. That after I passed the test the Fate's put me through, still would not believe it for a long time. One cannot lie to the Fate's. Deep down had I not changed, I would not be here now."

"You touched me without being invited to do so."

"Yes, I touched your cheek, licked your ear, licked the unmarked shoulder and asked if my touch truly disgusted you." Sesshoumaru went on explaining what he had done to her, and her response to everything he had done.

"So, you see you have not changed. You forced me to submit, you mounted me when I did not desire to be mounted by you."

"Did he continue with his mounting until he filled you with his seed?" InuTaisho asked his mate.

"What matter does it make? He still for…" she was stopped.

"Did he continue with his mounting of you, my mate? Or did he dismount you?" he and Sesshoumaru watched as she lowered her head.

"He dismounted." She answered.

"Did he not say 'If he took you fully as the society rule states, that he would still be deep within you until he bred you to the fullest? But he stood before you not doing so." InuTaisho continued looking at his mate. "Did he not ask if you wished to be free from not having to submit to him in such a way? That he will free you from that ruling? That he desired to have you trust him as you once did, to have you love him as you had once. That he would not force you, that he desired you to come to him willingly and not forced?"

"How did…"

"Please answer the question mate."

"Yes, but how did you know all of that? Did he tell you in private before I came in here?"

"Did my son attack you when you struck him across the face with your claws? Would the Sesshoumaru that you knew would asked you to accept his apology for mounting you in force, or would he of just walked away not saying a word?" Sesshoumaru just sat there smiling to himself as his father questioned Kagome. She remained not speaking or moving. "Are you suddenly struck with the ability to not speak love?"

"No, I am able to still speak. No, he did not attack me or try to. No, he would not apologize for anything and would walk away."

"Then you speak of the change that is now my son. There is to be no more talk about him not having changed. This day it will be known that you accept my eldest son and know that change is within him!"

"Fine, I'll accept that he has changed, but that still does not mean that I have to accept him back within my life for any reason." She stood up, passed Sesshoumaru and left the study.

"This will continue to take time son, as was informed of you upon your return. In time she will come to see things differently and see you differently. Try not to push too hard or rush her too quickly." Father and son remained sitting there in the study.

Somewhere in the northern territory two youths were hidden away from those assigned to watch them. Remaining silent as those who searched for them walked passed them calling out their names.

"What are we going to do? I don't want to stay here Hisoka. I want to return to mother."

"I do not wish to remain here either younger sister. I wish to return to mother too."

"We can wait here until dark then slowly making our way back to mother. Remember we were taught to cover our scent and we can shift." Hisoka was nodding his head as his sister spoke.

"We would have to be real careful. The forest is filled with those who would report back to the lord of these lands which keeps us from mother." Remaining hidden in the shadows watching and listening closely to everything around them, they waited for the right opportune time to leave their hiding area.

The sights and sounds of the wolf clan lessened. Deciding that since there were not many members walking around or close to the hiding place, Hisoka peered out then stepped out from hiding and scanned the area then motioned for his sister to come out. Making a run for it, they ran for the path that led down the mountain. Unknown to them, their run to the path was caught.

"We made it brother." Ruri spoke as they stopped just inside the tree line.

"We are not safe yet sister. We have a long way to go."

"Your brother is correct Ruri." A voice came. Looking around them, they watched as Ginta walked towards them. "You know your father will come for you when you are not found close to the den. He will blame your mother for somehow taking you. If you continue your choice to leave, do not take a straight path. Kouga will expect that and will be waiting for you at the border. Go fast but slow at the same time. And keep your scent covered at all times until you reach your mother."

"GINTA!" was heard not far off.

"Hurry and go." Ginta turned and headed back towards the den. When he turned back around Hisoka and Ruri were not to be seen. Scenting a deer he hunted it then went towards the voice.

"Why are you not at your post?"

"I thought that I saw some movement, but it only turned out to be this deer." He pointed to the dead deer.

"Return to your post and I will take the deer back to the pups, they should be getting hungry by now." The one who spoke picked up the deer then headed back to the den. Reaching the waterfall then walking through with the kill, he noticed the clan member who was to watch his and Kagome's pups standing there. "Where are the pups? Go and get them so they may eat."

"They have disappeared. I have searched for them and so have other warriors, but no sign of them have been found."

"Where were you and them when they disappeared?" the warrior informed Kouga of where they were. "Kagome!"

"How do you know it was Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"She will not stop at anything when she sets her mind to do something."

"We would have detected her."

"Not if she covers her scent or powers. If she did then not one of us would be able to tell she was here."

"Would it not be the same with her pups as well? They were being trained by Lord InuTaisho right?" Ayame asked again. "Maybe they used their training and left." Everyone watched as Kouga dropped the deer and ran out of the den. "This will not be a pretty sight. Ginta, Hakkaku, go after Kouga and go with him." They nodded to Ayame and ran out of the den to catch up to Kouga.

Ginta hoped that the pups took his advice on not heading straight for the boarder. He also know that Kouga will not be happy if he found out that he helped the pups to leave, by giving them the advice, but he could not stand to see the pups the way they were. If they were like that them how would Kagome be feeling at having her pups taken from her the way they were. If they kept running the way they were, they would reach the boarder by early evening.

As the sun began to make its journey to the mountains, the three came to and ran across the border into the western lands. As they continued towards the western domain, they felt strong auras coming towards them. Before they reached the gate they were taken down.

"Let me up you Bastards! I want my pups."

"Take them to Lord InuTaisho."

Inside the western domain the western lord and family were sitting down preparing to eat. Zinan was explaining to his mother what happened during training when a loud voice was heard followed by the dining hall door being opened and guards came in with Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku being restrained. Seeing them, both InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru stood and reached for their swords.

"Where are my pups, you bastard?" Kouga yelled.

"Mio take your brothers and sisters and head to your room with your food. Your father and I will be there as soon as we can."

"Yes mother." The children stood and left. InuTaisho motioned for two guards to follow them. When the door closed Kagome looked at the three.

"What do you mean where our pups are? You took them so why ask where they are!"

"Cut the crap Kagome! I know you would do anything and stop at nothing to do something when you have your mind set to it. Now where are they?"

"Sis, please would you allow me to speak?" Ginta asked. She looked at her mate.

"Let him free to speak." The warrior let go of Ginta.

"There was a warrior placed to watch over the pups to ensure they would not have a chance to escape. Sometime early midday the said warrior informed that the pups had disappeared and there is no trace of them around the den or the forest. Kouga blames it on you for taking them because there is no scent or power to mark where they are."

"I did not take them. I have been here all morning. Besides if I would of went to the den to take my pups, everyone within the den and around it would know that I was there. I would not hide from the lying bastard who took and lied to me, got me with pups, then when they were born turned around and took them away from me. So help me, Kouga if anything happens to them out there, my mate and Sesshoumaru will not be able to hold me back from coming after you! I will take you out myself!"

"You would dishonor your mate?"

"I would let that animal instinct of a mother take over and hunt down those who would hurt my pups." Those in the room watched as her eyes started to turn red. They could feel her anger.

"There would still be ways to take a female out. After all they are still far weaker than males. I will leave. Just remember my words. Ginta, Hakkaku come along." He walked towards the door with the guards following.

"We will stay here if the western lord, will let us. We are not involved in this fight between you and sis."

"You would stand with them and turn your backs on tradition?" both Ginta and Hakkaku remained silent.

"Traders!"

"Take him from these lands."

"Yes M'lord." The guards left with Kouga. Ginta waited a bit before he looked at InuTaisho.

"Lord InuTaisho, I know the pups are making their way here. I saw as they made a run for it. I followed them. When I reached them, I informed them not to head straight for the border because Kouga would expect that."

"You lied to Kouga!" Hakkaku spoke up.

"Yes because I had seen how they looked every since Kouga brought them to the den and how they missed their mother. I thought that if they were like that then how Kagome, would be feeling. So many things she had to go through. I could not see her going through this."

"Which way did they travel?"

"I do not know. Kouga called me and I told them to hurry and go then I turned towards the den. When I turned back around they were gone."

"I will go inform the warriors to spread it amongst them to keep an eye out for them and not to take them down upon seeing them."

"I will search the lands for them." Sesshoumaru voiced. With that, both InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru left.

"Well come with me and I will find you a room since you are going to be here and not as a guest this time." The three left. "In the morning I will introduce you to my children." Kagome walked next to Ginta and Hakkaku. As they walked Kagome remained really quiet and had a; stiffness to her as she was afraid.

"Don't worry sis, they will be alright." Ginta tried to calm her.

"Ya after all they have you as their mother. And if they are anything like you, they will not give up." Hakkaku voiced as he smiled at her. Though they had told Kagome that they could still she was deeply worried.

Somewhere a great distance away twp pups tested the air for any danger before coming out of their hiding place. Deciding not to waste time hunting for food, they took off towards the western domain. Since they were in part of the lands that they had not been to, they kept their scent and power covered. As the sun started to make its move to begin the late afternoon, the pups felt a strong aura coming their way. Not knowing who or what the aura belonged to they quickly looked for a place to hide in case it was the clan leader Kouga. Finding a place to hide they crouched down and remained silent. Remaining silent they watched as a figure came into view. Thinking that it was lord InuTaisho, the female pup quietly went to stand up. Just as she was to step out, her brother grabbed her and pulled her back then pointed to the two stripes on both cheeks.

"That is not lord InuTaisho."

"He looks so much like him." She whispered as the figure that they were watching left. Not knowing if he was still around, they remained where they were for a little bit longer before the quietly but quickly left where they were hiding then began running towards the western domain before that person decided to come back. They slowed their pace as they were close to the domain. They could feel three auras of the wolf tribe within the area. Not knowing if there were more around with their auras covered they waited to move from their spot.

Inside the main building InuTaisho, Kagome, Sesshoumaru and the two wolf members stood in the foyer of the main building as the other pups were led into the dining hall to get them ready for the evening meal. Ayame had arrived not long before they began to gather for the evening meal.

"Did you find anything son?"

"I had picked up two scents but did not find anything." InuTaisho pulled his mate to him.

"Do not worry Kagome, we will find them." Ayame voiced. As Ginta was about to say something as the main door opened.

"Or they will end up here. Look; behind you sis!" InuTaisho and Kagome turned to see two pups standing in the doorway.

"Hisoka, Ruri!" Kagome got out of her mate's arms and ran over to her children.

"Momma!" the two ran to their mother. They wrapped their arms around their mother as she knelt down. "We returned momma!" but the two tensed up when they felt the wolf members come near. "You came to take us back?" Both Hisoka and Ruri looked up.

"Please don't take us back to the den. We want to remain here."

"Do not worry; we are not here to return you. But you must know that your father will not stop searching for you."

"Did I not help you leave?" Ginta spoke up.

"Yes." The both answered.

"Why then would I take you back? Your mother means much to me as a sister to do something like that and I've seen her when she is angry. I want to keep that which makes me a wolf youkai and then some." Hisoka look to the side and saw the one his sister and himself saw in the forest. Then his sister looked.

"Look it's that one we saw in the forest that we hid from, the one, who looks so much like InuTaisho-sama." Ruri spoke up.

"The reason he looks so much like InuTaisho-sama is because that is his eldest son." Ayame voiced.

"Mio!"

"No, his name is Sesshoumaru-sama. He used to be the main heir before Mio became heir. It is a long story that I'm sure if your mother wishes you to know she will tell you." Ayame looked at Kagome. The sound of rumbling stomachs brought the attentions back to the two pups.

"Let's get you something to eat." InuTaisho stepped over to where another and pups were.


	74. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

A few days had passed where both of the pups had returned to the western domain. InuTaisho knew the battle for the two pups was not over and knew that the wolf leader would soon be back and he knew that now that his mate had her pups back again, she was not going to allow her pups to be taken away from her again. This time she would fight to the death if she needed to.

As he walked through the domain he made his way outdoors to be greeted by numerous guards bowing to him. Making his rounds he came upon the sight of his eldest son standing off in the distance watching Kagome with the children. He caught the look of longing in his son's eyes as he watched Kagome with the children, but as he got closer the look of longing disappeared.

"You will never get anywhere standing here longing for her son." InuTaisho came and stood by his son.

"Your old age is causing you to forget that she wishes not to have anything to do with me." Sesshoumaru remained looking forward.

"She may be receptive now that her pups are back. Though I fear soon she will fight to the death if need be to keep them. We both know how the wolf leader is. And we both know how Kagome is and now even more so." They both watched as Ruri, her brother and the other children attacked their mother bringing her to the ground covering her. InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru began to walk towards the pile of Inu pups. When they got closer Etsu looked up to see her father and her much older brother coming closer.

"Look papa, we have mother pinned down."

"So I see you have. It looks; like your mother is losing her edge. What should be done about that? Should she have to report to the dojo for her to better her skills? Or what, what should happen to her?"

"Send her to her room without lunch!" one said.

"Yes that sounds good." Another answered.

"No, father is right. Mother needs to learn to defend herself better, if we can take her down." Mio spoke up.

"Yes that is much better than no lunch." Etsu spoke.

"No. How about no lunch and having to train?" Zinan spoke up. The other pups spoke up as well as Ruri and Hisoka. While the pups were trying to decide what was right, InuTaisho looked over at Sesshoumaru and nodded to him. Mio looked at his father in time to see Sesshoumaru turn and walk away before turning and discussed the outcome that would be best for their mother.

""They both sound fitting for your mother. She has been slacking on her training for some time." InuTaisho voiced as he began removing the pups from their mother. When all of the children were off of their mother, InuTaisho held out a hand so she could take a hold of it. "Mio, after hearing your brothers and sisters answers what would be the best option to take in the decision?" InuTaisho watched as his son looked from him to his brothers then his sisters then back to his mother and lastly he looked back at his father.

"I think that mother should report to the dojo and train and continue to train until her defending skills are where they need to be. Training on an empty stomach will better her attention to her training. Sacrifice of one's food to better their skills makes a better fighter."

"Son!" Kagome voiced with a playful hurt to her voice.

"You spoke well son. Now take your brothers and sisters to the dining hall for the midday meal. I will join you after seeing your mother to the dojo."

"Yes father." Mio left with his brothers and sisters following behind him as their father walked their mother towards the dojo.

"This is not fair!" Kagome voiced.

"Be it not fair my mate, you have indeed have not been training as of late."

"You know the reason behind that! If you can't remember, I gave birth not long ago and then worrying about Ruri and Hisoka."

"Though you were with pups and birthed them has come and gone, the worry would have been great motive for training."

"Then why don't you use the energy that you have which you use to pup me and use that for training until this female decides to let her mate bed her, mate her, and pup her for several months and see if that is a case to better train yourself then." She walked away from her mate as she ascended the few steps then slid the door of the dojo open and walked in to see Sesshoumaru without his outer haori. "I need to train. Would you mind leaving so I may do so?"

"Disregard that son. My mate needs to train to defend herself as her defenses have become slack and being as she is not happy with her mate at the moment to train her myself, and those that helped train her are elsewhere watching for the wolf at the moment…"

"Training will be done." Sesshoumaru watched as his father looked at his mate and she turned away from him then his father looked at him then left. He waited until his father was far enough away out of hearing range then walked over to where his haori laid then picked it up then slid it on. "If you prefer, we could talk instead of training."

"What would be of any interest for one such as yourself want to talk about that I would rather talk and listen to instead of training?"

"To talk in hope of slowly regaining the connection we had once before my pride came between us. To regain the trust you once had within me. Have you not even seen the change within this person since I have returned?"

"We never had a connection Sesshoumaru! It was always 'this Sesshoumaru this, and this Sesshoumaru that. Miko this, Miko that.' Everything had to be your perfect way so your honor, your pride and yourself image was not tarnished because you took in a human female. Then when you 'TOOK' me as your mate by biting me and expecting me to know what it meant and not trusting my judgment, then turning everything back on me saying 'You knew the way this Sesshoumaru was before becoming his mate!' I would say that we never had a connection or had any trust would you not say?"

"What is spoken is true. My, self image was everything and the only thing I could about other than Rin. Most of it was to make you pay for Inuyasha dying before I could make him pay. Seeing you everyday reminded me f that. But then I started to love the little miko who challenged me so. Feelings grew in me that I could not bring myself to understand. I did not want to. But those feelings continued building even though I did not want to be like my father. The feelings grew so much that the night that I marked you as mine, something snapped where everything turned red with no sound, no anything other than the urge to press on. There was no reasoning within my mind until after the act of me taking and mating you. And for that I needed to blame something, someone that I knew that would hurt. In my mind all females were the same. The day I killed the servant that I got with pup, I could not live with the knowledge that I, Sesshoumaru lost control during an act that he should of sustained himself from doing. I knew of other ways to bring myself to fulfillment without taking my pleasure out on a female who was not a mate, nor a concubine. By the time it struck me what had happened even though father's voice played in my mind, I was surrounded by all white and nothing other than that. This being shown up then Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru continued to explain the events that occurred. He stopped a moment and saw that Kagome had her arms crossed and looking at him as if she was not at all interested in what was being said. When he had stopped, she yawned into her arm.

"Are you finished with the tell of what happened? I really need to rest." To say that he was hurt by the coldness she had just spoke to him with was a understatement, but he did not say anything to her. He just nodded to her and watched as she casually walked over and placed the sword with the others then left.

"So I must continue to suffer punishment. Is this Sesshoumaru to learn the way coldness feels as it is shown towards me?" Sesshoumaru spoke low but to himself as he too placed the sword that he had picked out to practice with against the wall with the others then turned and walked over and out the door.

"Was the conversation between the two of you pleasant?" Came a voice from somewhat behind him.

"You would know if they were or not. Still no closer than I was when I was returned, though I was able to speak with her as she looked my direction and not turn her back on me. Though, she still displays much coldness."

"Just be patient and hope that this will pass. Come." InuTaisho led his son into the main building.

Inside her sitting room, Kagome paced back and forth as her friend Ayame watched and wondered what was wrong with her friend. "What is the matter Kagome? Are you still worried about your pups and Kouga?" at the sound of Kouga's name; Ayame watched as Kagome stopped abruptly and looked with steamy black tar colored eyes at her friend.

"No, he is not the reason I'm like this."

"Then what has you this way?" Ayame remained by the wall watching Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome stopped. "It was bad enough that my own pups plotted against me to where my mate agreed that I have slacked on my training. Geez the reason for that; could it be my mate keeps getting me with pups and I can't train! Well when I am led to the dojo, Sesshoumaru was there without his outer haori, so I told him to leave, but my mate told him to disregard what I said and that I was there because I've slacked in my defense training. Sesshoumaru told my mate that I would be trained. When my mate left, Sesshoumaru said that we could talk instead of training. I questioned him on that by saying 'What would be of any interest for one such as himself to talk about that I would rather talk and listen to then train.' He had enough balls to go into saying things like the hope of slowly regaining the connection and what faith I had in him before his pride got in the way."

"What is wrong with that?"

"Because there; was never any connection with him. No trust, really. It was always about him and his self image. He even admitted it that his pride and image was everything as well as Rin. Nothing else mattered." Kagome went on explaining everything Sesshoumaru had said and brought up during the time in the dojo.

"Least he is trying Kagome! You need to agree on that. Can you not remember the way he was before he had to go through the punishment?"

"How can I not forget?" Kagome turned away from Ayame.

"I can as well. Can you not see the changes that have happened within him? The one who used to not talk but only a few words if that to anyone other than Rin or that green thing that used to be seen around him."

"Yes there appears to be some changes about him, but those who want something or want others to believe they have changes usually show others what they want to see. Slow that they have changed, but deep down they are covering up that they have not changed at all. That is all that he is doing."

"Are you so sure of that? Or are you using that to cover something else up? Something that you have not changed and do not want to change; and that is the reason that you continue to be cold hearted towards him and refuse to see that truth and the changes; even though deep down you have. Are you afraid that you might fall for this now side of him? Or deep down you are just afraid?"

"I am not afraid! How can you even say that? We are talking about Sesshoumaru! He does not change."

"Yes, it is Sesshoumaru! And you should know more than anyone that when he sets his mind to something then he does it. I am not siding with him, but I do think that you remember how he sets his mind to do things and sit down and think on that." Ayame walked to and out the door leaving Kagome to herself. The remember of the day Kagome remained in her sitting room not hiding from anyone nor sitting there thinking about what her and Ayame talked about. She just wanted to be alone.

Throughout the day those within the domain had not seen Kagome. Well everyone except for her personal servant that is. When it came time for the evening meal, Kagome debated if she wanted to go and eat the evening meal or not. She had decided that she would not go and eat, but in the end her growling stomach won out. So standing to her feet, she walked over to the door and out into the hall.

"Why has mother not been out of her room since she had to train? Did we make mother truly upset with us because we did not stand with her but agreed that she needed to train?" Zinan asked.

"No son your mother is not upset with you. She is upset because of who I had set to do the training with her."

"But that would have been older brother Sesshoumaru." Etsu looked towards Sesshoumaru. "Why would mother not want to train and not train with you?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama and your mother have many things to work out amongst themselves. Do you remember or has your father not explained that to you?" Ayame spoke up.

"Yes, father told us that something happened between mother and Sesshoumaru, but not what had happened."

"The ordeal that happened between them does not need to be brought up here, but just know that until the issue is resolved then your mother will not…" just then the dining hall door opened and in walked Kagome and everyone quieted down.

"Mother!" the pups spoke.

"Hello my sweet pups." Kagome answered. "Why is everyone so quiet?"

"Because, they were talking about until you resolve the issue between you and Sesshoumaru-sama, then you will always be upset and not want anything to do with him." Hakkaku spoke up, then quickly covered his mouth when Ayame glared at him.

"You are very right Hakkaku." Kagome walked over and sat down then began eating her food after it was placed in front of her as the others resumed eating their food. Those in the room sat there and watched her as she ate.

After the meal was over Kagome went to her room that she would have tea in and sat there alone to decide what she was going to do. Sitting there with the words that were said at meal time going over and over in her mind, she stood up, walked over and out the door then walked down the hall and then stopped. Raising her hand she knocked. Hearing the ok to enter, she slid the door open and walked in. Walking into the study, Kagome noticed that her mate was not the only one within the study.

"Is there something wrong mate?" InuTaisho asked as he watched his mate eye his eldest son harshly before bringing her attention to him.

"My children; what is going to be done? We know Kouga will be back when he and the clan do not find them. I will **NOT** let then go! They are **MINE!**" Kagome stood there looking at her mate as he sat there not saying a word. "They will not be taken from me again! He will not take them!" she turned to the door and opened it then looked at her mate. "Nor will Ayame, make me give them back!" she slammed the door as she left.

A few days had went by with no sign of Kouga showing up, so Kagome began to believe that Kouga had given up the search for the two pups. Upon waking up Kagome stretched while she watched Hanako pick out the kimono that she was going to be wearing that day.

"It is always good to see you so happy lady Kagome."

"Thank you Hanako."

"If you do not mind me asking; What are you planning to do today? Should I have tea brought?"

"Hmm, tea sounds nice, but I think that I will take the children out to the meadow to spend the day." She voiced as she finished readying herself then left the room to go eat breakfast. A little later she was leading the children outdoors and in the direction of the meadow.

"Where are we going mother?"

"We are going to the meadow. I figured that since the day is starting out to be beautiful that we might spend the day out there together with no training."

"What are those things that you are carrying in that strange carrier?" Etsu asked.

"You will see when we get there." Kagome smiled as her children gave her a frown.

"Please mother!" Hisoka whined.

"Nope sorry!"

With Kagome not giving in to her pups, they quieted down. As they neared the large garden which they had to go through to reach the opening that led to the meadow, Kagome stopped when a pair of guards began to follow them. She dismissed them to go on their way. Reaching the meadow, the youngest ones ran out of the tree line and into the large meadow.

"It's pretty out here mother!" Tamako voiced as she eyed what she saw. The other two girls agreed as all the boys, except Mio. He looked at them as if they were nuts. Mio just stood by his mother silent. You would not think he was real, if you did not see his stomach moving from breathing.

Seeing a spot where she wanted to go and sit, Kagome slowly walked over then sat her things down, followed by herself. When her children noticed that she was no longer next to them, they turned to look for her. They noticed that their older brother leaning against the tree close to their mother. They ran over to her with their curiousness returning as to what their mother had in the strange carrier.

"Show us what is in here mother!" Ruri touched the bag.

"I'm not totally sure. I've not opened this bag in a very long time. Not since…" she went silent. All of her pups looked at her when they smelt a salty smell in the air coming from her.

"Not since when?"

"Not since the day before my adopted son who was a kitsune and my friends were killed in a battle while I survived with life threatening wounds."

"How did you survive the wounds mother?"

"I stumbled into your father's oldest son's camp. He saved my life." Kagome explained how Sesshoumaru had brought her to the domain and had her healed. Little did they know that the one they were being told about was in the tree line in the shadows with his aura covered? As he watched them, the memory of that night came to his mind. The images of how wounded and broken up her body was. He came out of the memory with the loud cheers of the children.

"Come on mother, please show us the other things."

"Well I guess I will show you the rest. I was going to wait until a bit later though." Opening the bag once more, she reached in and pulled out the story books that over the course of her travels, she had brought to read to Shippou. "These books are filled with different stories. I used to read these often to my adopted son."

"Could you read them to us mother?" Tamako asked.

"Sure, but not right now."

"Is there anything else?" the children watched as their mother smiled then opened the bag again and pulled out something colorful and round.

"This is what you would call a ball. On a hard flat ground like the floor of a room, it will bounce. It can be used to throw back and forth between two people or a group of people. Come with me and I will show you." She stood up then walked away from the tree. Mio remained there. "Come along son."

"Yes, come with us Mio." The others called. With hesitation Mio came over to them.

"Now children gather around in a circle. That's it. Now watch as I throw this to Zinan. Son when I throw this ball, you are to catch it then in turn, you throw it to one of your brothers or sisters and each of you does the same when you get the ball. Now here we go." She threw the ball to Zinan to which he caught it. "Good Zinan. That was real good." seeing that her children had got the hang of it, she turned and walked over to the tree then sat down to watch. Meanwhile the one standing in the tree line turned and headed back towards the main building.

The morning was going great. She enjoyed watching her children playing together for the longest time throwing the ball back and forth. But little by little the children began to lose interest in throwing the ball then started to venture off to do other things in the meadow. Two of her daughters went together to pick flowers, a few of her sons watched as the others wrestled. Mio was sitting next to his mother as Tamako chased a butterfly around them before it flew off in another direction. Saddened that it flew off, she came to join her mother and brother.

"Mother could you tell us a story?"

"Sure, what kind of…." She was cut off.

"Mother's going to tell a story!" Tamako yelled to the others. The others stopped what they were doing then began to walk to their mother. Kagome looked down at her daughter who had yelled that she was going to tell a story when all of a sudden a scream filled the air.

"MOTHER!" this got her attention plus the other children. Looking up to see what was wrong, she saw Hisoka fighting to get out of the grip of none other than Kouga.

"Kouga!"

"**YOU LYING BITCH!**"

"How did you get passed the guards?"

"It is beneficial to scope out the grounds of the area that you stay at for any amount of time, just in case you need to use that information. Info on where guards are at and not at so one could slip into an area. Which worked to my advantage!" as he was speaking, he did not notice one of the children was missing.

_**Elsewhere**_

"So you see my son, this information is some of the other things that she has had to deal with while you were gone that I had not inform…." InuTaisho was interrupted as the door to the study was roughly opened and his youngest son came running in.

"_Father…it's mother….Come Quick!_" Zinan came to stand by his father. InuTaisho gently took a hold of both of his arms.

"Slow down son. What is wrong?"

"_Mother… Hisoka being held_." Zinan breathed heavy and swallowed.

"Are you trying to say your mother is holding Hisoka and he's hurt? I am not clear?" he watched as Zinan shook his head no.

"_Wolf… holding Hisoka!_"

"Where son?" Both InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru got to their feet..

"_In the meadow, through large garden._"

"Go to the dining hall and have the servants give you something to drink. Remain there and do not come outside." The two adults quickly left the study and on their way passed the three wolf members that were staying there.

"Wonder what is going on?" Ginta looked at the other two. Then the sound of sniffles were heard.

"Bad wolf holding Hisoka." Zinan's voice softly cried. The three looked at each other.

"Kouga!" they quickly followed the Inu lord.

"Stop fighting you damn brat!" Kouga yelled at Hisoka.

"Stop yelling at him and let him go Kouga!"

"He is coming with me. Did you think you could hide the fact that you had them from me? With no traces around the den on any of the searches, I knew where they were. Now say good-bye." He turned and began to drag Hisoka

"I said he is not going with you!" Kagome ran forward. Just as she got close, Kouga picked Hisoka up and spun around then kicked out catching Kagome in the stomach sending her backwards and crashing to the ground and sliding a bit. A angry growl was heard.

"Are you alright my mate?" InuTaisho knelt down and touched her arm. Getting no response he looked up and deep red eyes were now holding the wolf in their sights. "You were warned to not enter my lands without being summoned!"InuTaisho stood up then took a step towards the wolf.

"No wait." A low voice came followed by a coughing sound. "He's mine!"

"_**MOMMA!**_" the children cried.

"Go… go and take Ruri and hide. Don't come out until you hear my voice or your father!" the children ran.

"I am staying here mother!" Mio spoke.

"It's time to settle this Kouga. The victor keeps the two pups." Kagome turned to face Kouga.

"No, you and your mate know the wolf tradition as does the other lords. The pups are mine!"

"Look around you Kouga! You are surrounded. The way you come in is now blocked to you. Face me or face them or my mate."

"Your mate will not fight me! He would be stupid to do so, for all the council knows not to interfere in tradition."

"You were warned not to step into the western lands without being summoned. That is grounds for your death. The council would have no say." InuTaisho voiced.

"So either you are a chicken to fight or you are a wimpy excuse for a wolf lord which in turn leaves one to guess how and why you are a council member or better yet how and why you were made lord or a clan leader if you are a wimpy chicken!" Kagome voiced.

"Inuyasha was right when he called you a 'Fucking Bitch' all those years you traveled with hi… Ouch you damn brat!" those around watched as Hisoka sank his teeth into Kouga's arm. When Kouga made the mistake of letting go, the pup ran away. And when the pup was safe, Kagome raced forward knocking Kouga to the ground to give her son more of a chane to get away.

"My turn!"

Those watching watched as Kouga went to throw her off of him but she moved out of his reach. They listened to the taunting that she was doing as well as all the responses that were given back to her. The poor wolf was doing his best to land blows and other forms of attacks on her, but she was to fast for him to which he was ending up on the ground.

"What's wrong Kouga? Are you getting old or is it that you are just to slow? Which would not surprise me, since you were always slow at picking up anyone's answer other than your own. To slow to pick up what 'NO' means, so you always resulted in tricking someone to get your way! That's how you had marked me and got me with pup the first time. So who's to say this 'tradition' is real?"

"Should mother be taunting her opponent like that father? She is not paying close attention if she's doing so, I believe. It leaves her true fighting distracted and unfocused." Mio questioned as he watched his mother.

"Your mother is not distracted in her fighting. Look at how she carries and moves her body. She has been trained by four really tough warriors. Two of whom are standing by you right now."

"But father, you did not teach me to taunt my opponents!" Mio turned to look at his father.

"Because; I am not the one who taught her to do so. It was your brother, my eldest son here when he and your mother were not friends. When, your brother saved your mother's life."

"I see father." Mio turned back to the fight at hand.

"I'm tired of this battle." Kagome knocked Kouga to the ground hard. "I'm not even breaking a sweat." She turned her back on Kouga then began walking away. "Just go home before someone get seriously wounded or worse. Go home and never come back." Hearing a growling coming from behind her, she did not react to it.

"Mother look out!" Mio called out as he saw Kouga get up slowly, but ran towards Kagome. She got hit from behind which sent her flying and hitting a boulder with the side of her head as she crashed to the ground. Those watching watched as she did not get up. "MOTHER!" Mio went to run to her, but his father held him still.

"No son! This is her fight."

"But you said you can fight him because he came onto our lands not summoned and uninvited. Why then will you not fight?"

"If your mother loses the fight, then I will hold that right to do so. But this fight is hers alone." They watched as Kouga stepped over Kagome then bent down.

"All big words Kagome! Were you never told to not turn your back on an opponent unless you know for certain that they will never get up?" Kouga grabbed the back of her head and lifted her up off the ground and roughly shook her. "You never knew when to truly shut up and follow the ways of a woman. In this era woman do not have say when they have a mate. They are to remain silent unless spoken to! You are going to learn to remain silent and know the rule of a…" he went silent as a glow but more of a burning feeling touched his face and mouth. The burning pain caused him to drop Kagome.

"You were saying? Well I guess that leaves me out because I'm not your mate to rule over me and your mate heard every word."

"**_YOU BITCH!_**" he jumped at her and pinned her to the ground.

"Yes, I am a bitch in every way and you are in pain!" with that said everyone heard a loud yelp and watched as Kouga fell away from her holding his groin area and Kagome standing up covered with blood. "Your position as an arrogant male has been remedied. Without these you will be classed as otherwise. You will not die, but you will forever remember this day and this battle for the rest of your life." In the background the males that were gathered cringed with a slight groan as they watched Kagome raise a pair of balls in the air. Kagome turned and walked over to Ayame, when she stopped with Ginta and Hakkaku. "Ayame take these back to the den. Ginta, you and Hakkaku carry him out of here and when you get him to the den summon the elders and explain what you had seen and heard with this battle and what the outcome was and who won. Show them his disfigurement to prove the point. He will bleed for a while, but not die from what was done."

"I can't believe you removed his balls sis!" Ginta spoke.

"He will remember this and know not to cross a woman when it comes to her pups, nor betray her like he did. Let this serve as a reminder. Keep us informed what the elders decide."

"Ok sis. Hakkaku help me with him!"

"Sorry Ayame for the removal of a mates duties on his part for you." Ayame hugged Kagome before the three left to do what was needed to be done.

"Mother!" she heard then felt small arms around her. She looked down at her son. "Mother, you're really hurt."

"I'm fine son." She smiled at him.

"Let me look at you mate." InuTaisho stepped forward. Looking at his mate, he saw all the blood that was on the side of her face and flowing from her forehead. Raising his hand he moved her hair to take a better look.

"I need to soak in the hot spring. I am dirty with that wolf's blood." She voiced as Sesshoumaru stepped closer to his father.

{

"A interesting ending to a fight. One would choose to disfigure an opponent by removing an arm, leg, or even both to humiliate them. Not to say that removing one's…."

"Not everyone results in killing to end a problem! If I had to, yes I would of done so. This disfigurement will remind him that he is arrogant, cocky, and will serve to prove that he was pigheaded to believe that I will just sit by and let him control who takes my children after lying and keeping secrets from me. To keep secrets like the wolf clan traditions from someone he had said he loved and cared for then drop it on a person after they have a pup; that is not forgivable in my book! So, yes I knew what I was doing though you might believe otherwise! Now if you don't mind I'm leaving."

"This Sesshoumaru meant not any disrespect of her fight."

"I believe you son." The three began to walk back to the domain. InuTaisho located all the pups when they arrived and let them know that it was alright to come out.

Arriving at the hot spring Kagome looked down at her seeing all the dirt, blood, and ripped fabric. Quickly disrobing, she stepped into the hot spring. Enjoying the feel of the spring's hot water, she leaned her head back closing her eyes.

"Mmm, I can stay here all day and night, but I must reassure my children that I am alright." She told herself as she opened her eyes then retrieved some of the cleaning agent of the era and began to wash her body. Hearing the door open she stopped washing then turned to the door to see who was there.

"I thought that you would enjoy a clean kimono so I had taken it upon myself to bring you one."

"Thank you my lord and mate." She watched as he laid it down then stood close to the edge of the hot spring. "What is there that needs to be spoken? Because you could have had a servant bring the kimono."

"The fight was fought well."

"This is not what you want to speak about! But I do thank you."

"My son did not speak up to say your fight was weak or to suggest that you take upon yourself to kill your opponents. He was only speaking of the ways most fights are done. Though you are used to him killing, you misjudged how he spoke of your fight." She had turned away from her mate as he spoke

"So what are you suggesting?" Not getting an answer she turned back around to see that her mate was no longer there.


	75. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Three days have passed since the fight between Kagome and Kouga. The journey back to the den was not a easy one nor a fast one. Upon arriving; at the den the clan gathered around when Ginta and Hakkaku carried Kouga through the entrance and over to the pile of straw.

"What happened, Kouga?" was heard from members of the clan.

"You there, go and search for the elders and bring them here." The clan member bowed then left.

"He will not take long for the elders are close. They came to the waterfall the night before when word reached them that the pups were missing." Within an hour Ayame was welcoming the elders to sit by the fire. The elders took note to the position Kouga was in.

"Explain why your mate is like this."

"Myself, Ginta, and Hakkaku were in the Western lands visiting Kagome when my mate arrived and asked where the pups were. Kagome informed him that they were not there. Come to find out that they left on their own to return to their mother. My mate left. Not long after he left, the pups arrived at the western domain. Three days ago my mate arrived back in the western lands and domain after he had been warned by the western lord not to enter his lands again for any reason unless summoned. He did not follow the warning, but snuck into the domain."

"But that does not explain the condition that he is in nor who had caused it." Another of the elders questioned.

"I am unsure as to what happened or how he had got passed the guards. All that I can tell you is from when we caught both lord InuTaisho and his eldest son Sesshoumaru-sama rushing by us then the sniffles of one of the western lords youngest pups. We asked what was the matter, and he informed us that 'the bad wolf held Hisoka.' We knew it was Kouga, so we followed. When we got where they were, Kouga had the pup by the upper arm dragging him while yelling at him. Hisoka got free and Kagome attacked Kouga. Standing over him, she said they will fight and who ever won keeps the pups. In the end Kagome won and left a reminder on Kouga so he will remember the fight."

"What is this reminder that you speak of? From here we see that he still has both arms and legs." Ayame walked over by the elders.

"Ginta please hold him up so they see his face." Once Kouga was up they saw deep claw marks across his face.

"Those are mere scars! He will heal."

"Those are not the only thing. When he did not end the fight, he pinned Kagome down. When he had his claws to her throat, he did not notice where her hands were. None of us knew what she had done until a loud yelp was heard and he fell back holding himself under the pelt. Kagome wanted me to hand you this." She reached out and placed the object in the elder's hands. The rest of the elders looked on as the elder held a pair of balls. "She chose to have him live." Ayame went on to tell the elders all the rest of what Kagome had said.

"We will have to discuss this among us as to the outcome of these events. We will return." The elders stood then walked to the entrance of the den.

"What do you think they are going to say about this?" Ginta looked at Ayame.

"There is no way of knowing."

Those of the clan went about their day as normal except for four members. The hunting party had gone out and had brought back the game they had hunted. The elders had not returned yet. Ayame had summoned her son and daughter to come and eat.

"Damn you Kagome! Where are you?" Kouga thrashed around.

"You are in the den Kouga!" Ayame went over to him. Ginta helped Ayame to gently sit him up. Being in pain he could only sit part way up against the wall.

"Why did you bring me back? Where are the pups?"

"You lost the fight Kouga! We carried you back."

"I will get the pups!" he tried to get up but yelped.

"Remain where you are Kouga!" came a deep voice. The members of the clan watched as the elders entered the den then walked over to Kouga. "We have been informed of you entering of the western lands and domain when the western lord warned you to not enter his lands again without being summoned. We have also been informed of the fight that you and the lady of the western lands had. More over we were informed as to the terms of the fight."

"Her terms! I did…."

"Remain silent. You agree upon the terms when you fought her even if you did not voice any words. You can count yourself lucky with what disfigurement that you left the fight with."

"I am not disfigured." He felt around his face. "These are just scratches and I have both arms and legs. Not to mention being sore. But good as new to go and get the pups."

"Do you not feel as anything is missing? Maybe this will remind you." The elder walked over and dropped the item in Kouga's lap. Kouga looked at the balls then reached down and yelped when pain hit.

"**_THAT BITCH! SHE IS GOING TO PAY! She will pay dearly when I am healed._**"

"You are lucky to be alive. The western lord would have had every right in his power to of killed you as well as this clan if he wished for you disobeying his rule of you never to enter his lands without a summons."

"Lord InuTaisho did say if his mate lost the fight between her and you that he was going to uphold his right. But Kagome had us bring you back here and you live with what you received for a reminder from the fight with her and a reminder not to cross a mother and her pups." Ayame voiced.

"This is far from being over."

"We the elders of the wolf clan have come to a decision about all the happenings to being alive though with the disfigurement. We have decided that your position as leader of the wolf clan be removed and given to another more suitable since your son is not of age to take the position. Another will be appointed this position until he is old enough to take the leadership of the clan. You will either except our ruling or be an outcast of this clan. Either you submit to this ruling or seek revenge and become an outcast. What do you choose? Do you submit or live a life as an outcast?"

"Ah elder, who is the one who will take leadership until Kouga's son is of age?" Hakkaku asked. The elder stepped up to Kouga and removed the sword that was on his hip.

"The one who this will be handed to." The elder paced up and down looking at members but then came back and stood in front of Ginta and held out his hands with the sword. "You will be the one who will step in until the given time." He handed the sword to Ginta. "Do you accept this?"

"Y…yes elder." Ginta voiced nervously.

"Now you Kouga answer with your choice. Do you submit or become an outcast?"

_**{{{{Growling}}}}**_ was heard just before everyone watched Kouga step forward.

"Submit!" Kouga went to his knees and tilted his head to the right to his neck.

"Ayame being as Kouga is no longer the Alpha male of the clan; you have the choice of remaining his mate or seek another as your mate. You may decide on your own time. We will take our leave. Summon us when the boy is of age. We will have the news delivered to the western domain."

"We can do that elder!"

"Very well." The elders walked away then stopped. "You know what to do should Kouga goes against the rule?"

"Yes elder."

"Very well. We bid you good-evening." With that the elders left.

"We will head out to tell sis." Ginta, Ayame and Hakkaku prepared to leave. Ginta talked to a few members of the clan to watch closely to the two pups to make sure nothing happens to them and also instructions to keep a close eye on Kouga then they left.

Back at the western domain everyone was just finishing up with their midday meal then went their own way afterwards to do as they pleased. Kagome went to her sitting room and took a seat at the low table. She had asked her mate if she could get a large scroll. When asked the reason, she simply stated she wanted to write down all the events that have happened to her from the time she started coming through the well. The friendships, puppy love, battles, descriptions of the lands, final battle, losses, clear up until the current dealings. So that maybe some how a copy could be made and arranged for when the time was right that in her mother's time they would find it. So her family would know that everything was well with her.

As she sat there writing, emotions of how certain things began to creep up on her. She was currently writing about the time that it was just her and Inuyasha and they were at Keade's village when she had asked about if his father was youkai what was his mother. And how she followed after him when he left the hut then seeing a flying cart with a beautiful woman in it and a large hand came out of the sky crushing it. Then the rest of the demon appeared with someone in white sitting on the shoulder. She continued to write what happened. She stopped writing after she explained the trip to the afterlife and the bones of the dead youkai, the battle within the body of Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's father, the cutting off of Sesshoumaru's arm and then the return to the land of the living.

After writing all of what she wrote, she sat back and thought of those times and how everything went and how Sesshoumaru had not tried to hurt her unless Inuyasha had her at the times, or she challenged him. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath then laid her ink quill down and stood up. Walking to the door, she walked out into the hall. Deciding where she needed to go, she walked down the hall then stopped. Raising her hand, she knocked.

"Enter!" sliding the door open.

"At your convenient time, I wish to speak with you." Once she was finished speaking she left closing the door then headed in the direction of the main door. Outside she smiled at the guards as she passed them. Coming to a stop, she stood under the Sakura tree. Looking up she peered up into the fully bloomed flower buds, and going into a deep thought.

"You wished to speak with me?" A smooth voice came. Jumping slightly, she turned to look at the one who spoke

"Yes, that is correct." She did not say anything after that. Silences fell between the two so deep that you could hear a cricket jump from leaf to leaf had it been late at night.

"My speaking after the fight with the wolf was not to say you should have removed the wolf's head or to say you should have taken the wolf's life in any other way. It was your fight and your fight alone. My words were only to say that other great warriors of great battles have been known to disfigure an opponent by removing one's arms or legs. Never has it been known that one's manhood has been removed in battle. Until now!"

"I'm not a great warrior, Sesshoumaru! The only thing I had going for me was the speed sure you, my mate, and Touran, and my personal guard has taught me fighting skills, but it will be a very long time before I am anywhere close to being as good as my mate or you." She moved away from the Sakura tree a bit. "I just wished that Kouga would not of forced me into the position that he did, because I lost another really good friend. I lost any group from the last shard battles, now I lost Kouga because of some stupid tradition. I do not have many friends left. There is only Kaede, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku…."

"Great respect and friendship is held within my heart for you Kagome. Your trust is little about this Sesshoumaru due to my not giving you a reason to trust me before the group passed to the afterlife, nor when we were mates. Though this Sess…., though I would welcome and deeply hold your trust and friendship upon you accepting and trusting me even just a little." Sesshoumaru went silent as he watched her eyes and body as she stood there looking at him, before she turned around to face the other way. A healthy silence fall between them. "This Sesshoumaru meant not to cause you grief or harm. I was deep down unsure of a true and right option in my own self to deal rightly to the situation between myself and the servant. I had not dealt with a situation like that before." Kagome turned and looked at Sesshoumaru at the words he was saying.

"_Is he truly admitting he was wrong? This is so very unlike him. Does this side of him mean that I can truly trust what he is saying?_"

"I will accept your words though…." He took a step towards her. She placed a hand on his chest to keep him at arm's length. "Though it will be some time before my trust will fully be there. Or at least to were it was before I took refuge in the northern lands with the wolf clan. But as far as mate's are concern, I am unsure on that choice in my steps until much later and much thinking." She faintly gave him a smile. "What was the afterlife for you during that time?"

"Think of the elder miko's hut. Now think of the hut with light but no way to look outdoors. The same color above, below, and both sides of you. Then think of it with no sound, no trees or anything except that color. That way is what it was. The color was as white as my kimono here with just myself. Yasha would appear during the test, as well as just to torture me as he did while he was alive."

"Did…did he say anything to you for tell me? Did any of them?"

"There was not any message from any from there."

"I guess that in the long run is wise being as I had to move on. Although; I miss them dearly. Well I'm guessing that we should return so you may continue with what you were reading and I my return to the scroll and the events that I am writing down since I first came to this era so somehow we can leave it in a place my family will find it five hundred years from now for us. So they will know that I am doing well."

"Upon your completion of this scroll would you allow this Sesshoumaru to read it?"

"Yes." After they spoke they headed back.

Inside InuTaisho was sitting down with two pups who decided to fight over who had the right to look at a book from out of the bag Kagome had showed them. Listening to both children and not getting anywhere, he took the book from the one pup in one hand and his other hand he allowed his hand to glow.

"Papa, please don't destroy the book. It holds many memories for mother." Tamako said across the room.

"Zinan had you searched through the book and finished with it?"

"Yes father, but there was a place I wanted to re-read again but Hisoka look it away from me."

"Hisoka, do you think your actions were fitting from a lord's son? Has your mother said all these books are for all you children? Are you not to share? Why must you fight over this book when I am sure your brother would have gladly handed you the book once he was truly done with it?"

"Yes, but he was taking so long with it."

"I will not destroy the book for it holds memories for your mother, but there will be a small punishment for the conduct unfitting two young warriors such as yourselves, though you are still young pups. For this punishment this book will remain in my study untouched for four days and you are to study the past two moon phases, reports of happenings within the land. Upon reading the disputes between humans or youkai, you are to come up with your own thoughts on how the dispute could have been handled differently if there was a death or if the disagreement still continues. You will begin after evening meal is this understood?"

"Yes father." Zinan said.

"Yes lord InuTaisho." Hisoka answered.

"It is alright that you call me father as do the rest of the children. We spoke of this before your own father took you and your sister from this domain."

"I understand." InuTaisho ruffled up both Hisoka and Zinan's hair before leaving the nursery. As he was leaving he caught sight of his eldest son.

"Sesshoumaru, your aura seems to be at a slight ease." He came up to stand by his son, when he did, he smelt his mate's scent on him. "Did you and my mate fight my son?"

"There was no fight."

"Then how is it my mate's scent is on you?"

"We talked and when I took a step to close to her, she placed her hand on my chest to keep me at an arm's length from her."

"So you spoke with one another! Were the differences between you too spoken about to where they are clear?"

"Mine was explained. Once that which I spoke to her was spoken she accepted it, but she informed me that though she accepted what was said, it will be a while before she has trust in me fully or the way it was before she went to stay in the northern lands with the wolf clan. I plan to show her that she can trust me."

"It is good you two talked. I think that will help her in the long run to heal her emotions." He watched as Sesshoumaru looked down.

"Resulting to reading children stories father? Are the scrolls getting too much for you to read and understand that one must read books for children to ease your mind?" Sesshoumaru gave a small sneer of a smile.

"No, my son. My mind is completely sound and completely able to hold and offer understanding and Judgment. This book was taken from two of the pups for fighting over it. It will be held in the study, for four days."


	76. Epilogue

Epilogue

Over time, the bond between Sesshoumaru and Kagome grew almost like it had been between them before she had gone to the north to the wolf clan. Though the bond grew, they never became mates again.

Sesshoumaru was there when word was sent for Kagome to come to the village. When they had arrived they noticed that the villagers were huddled sadly around the elder miko's hut. Going inside the hut they saw the youkai guards close to the elder miko.

"Kagome, my old eye gets to see you one last time, before I make the journey to the afterworld that awaits me."

"Don't say that Kaede. You still have…."

"I will watch over you with thee friends. Stay stron…." The old miko voice went silent followed by a long exhale."

"No, please Kaede!"

"She is gone lady Kagome." One of the guards spoke.

"No!" she laid her head on Kaede's body. Sesshoumaru laid his hand on her shoulder, but she moved away from him.

After the ordeal at the village, Sesshoumaru had to put her to sleep to be able to bring her back to the domain. Upon waking up she had found her mate sitting beside her. He had been informed what had happened upon his return from the eastern domain upon being summoned.

Ginta as the current lord of the Northern wolf tribe until Kouga's and Ayame's son was old enough to rule, he made a few changes to the tradition of the tribe. Any male clan member not informing a female of the clan's tradition before he takes a mate, the mate can take any pups with her upon her deciding to leave. Kouga growled upon hearing the changes being made.

Ayame began spending more and more time within the western lands. She passed it off as saying she wanted to be close to Kagome and help her to raise the pups. But over time Kagome saw through her reasoning, when she caught Ayame and Sesshoumaru walking within the garden and they stopped then Ayame raised up on her toes and kissing the once cold-hearted Sesshoumaru on the cheek before skirting away leaving Sesshoumaru with a slight smile before following her back out of the garden to the domain.

_**The End**_


End file.
